Kunoichis of Royal Woods
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Despite her family forgiven Lincoln, Lynn still believes that he is bad luck and bullies him. This resulted Lincoln losing his arm, moving to a new foster family and outcast by her peers and family. Three years later, Lynn tries to redeem herself to Lincoln, only to find him aside with a band of kunoichis. Rated M for Violence, Language, Sexual Suggestion, and Brief Nudity.
1. Bad Luck: Aftermath

**Hello Loud fans! This is NiteOwl18 for a brand new story! Last Friday I posted a non-story about my ideas on four stories based on The Loud House. Don't worry I delete it. I chose to do the crossover of Loud House and Naruto! I have confidence that this story won't be a bad one, considering this is based on from the episode NSL (No Such Luck). I read and view storied based on the bad episode; good ones, bad ones. Family kicking Lincoln out, but regret their decision when something bad happens. Mostly to Lincoln. Family and Lynn are complete jerks to him. In my story, I decided to do something unlike the other stories. Here it is, Kunoichis of Royal Woods!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bad Luck: Aftermath**

In Franklin Avenue, a delivery truck stand outside of the Loud House. Instead of the two man in the truck, the parents of the house were the ones carrying a bed fit for an eleven year old boy to the house. As they place it in the room, the parents motion their only son to have a look.

Lincoln Loud see his new bed, follow by his things now back from the recycle bin. He steps inside and place his hand over the soft bed sheets.

"How is it?" Rita Loud spoke.

"It's great," Lincoln flashes a small smile, "Thank you, but you two didn't have to-."

"Stop, we do," Lynn Loud Sr. interrupted with sadness in his face, "We own a lot to you. This family owns you."

Lincoln then frowns, "I shouldn't continue on with the lie. I just wanted to have time with myself."

Rita place her hand on his head, "I know, sweetie, but you shouldn't have done that. If you wanted to have time, why didn't you ask?"

"I was scare that one of you guys will do something to force me to come, like threatened me with a baseball bat."

Glass was broken through by an object. Lynn Sr. shouted through the hall "Junior, I though we say not to play your balls while you're grounded!"

"Whatever, old man!"

"Lynn Loud!" Rita's scream scare the hallway, and the rest of the ten sisters pop their heads out of the door. "Do I have to give you another month for that kind of attitude?!"

"Sorry mom."

Rita shakes her head negatively while muttering "Honestly, that girl…" Her voice raise up in volume, "We never should have believe her. What kind of parents are we for kicking one of kids out?" She was nearly breaking down at the thought of the condition her son was in after being kicked out of the house.

Lincoln hugged her from behind, "Mom, don't cry. If anyone should be upset, it's me for not thinking that this would've happened." Rita turn around and hug her little boy, planting a kiss on top of his head.

Lynn Sr. join in on the embrace, adding "How can you not be upset after all this?"

Lincoln shrugged "I just...don't let it get to me."

After releasing from their embrace, Rita added "We'll let you alone till dinner is ready, honey."

"Thank you. Again." The boy repeated with his smile back. His parents return back the gesture and step out of the room.

With a deep sigh, Lincoln sat down on his bed and drop down on his back. He look at the ceiling with a relief expression.

"Man, this was a bite." The memories of him lying to his family by pretending he was bad luck still haunts him in his mind. At first he was angry that he's been betrayed, but looking back as his family left for Lynn Jr's championship game, he had himself to blame. For allowing the lie to continue so he could have all the time for himself. It didn't take long for the family to realize what they had done to their own kin. After returning home, Lincoln was meet with open arms and sadness, shouting to forgive them. And he did.

Except for one that didn't want to.

The young boy could hear the argument outside of the hallway.

* * *

In Lynn and Lucy's room, behind closed doors, the thirteen year old athlete stood in the edge of her bed with bitterness in her face as her parents were chewing her out. Lucy was outside of the room, along with the rest of the sisters. Lincoln didn't want to participate the events that were about to unfold.

"Young lady, this attitude of yours has got to stop!" Rita scream at her fifth daughter, who look down on the ground. "Look at us when you're talking to you!"

Lynn lifted her head up, still with the frown expression. "I'm not apologizing to him." She angrily stated.

Rita was close to losing her anger, but Lynn Sr. diffuse the situation by calmly saying "Junior, don't you think this feud has gone long enough? You own it to your brother of the pain you cause him."

"What about my pain?!" Lynn shouted. "I was ready to get away from that jinx! In fact, we _all_ were! I lost my championship game because of him!"

Lynn Sr. asked with some uneasiness in him "Can you just admit that maybe the other team were better? You know, cause they practice?"

"I did practice, dad." She rose up out of the bed. "Everyday I'm out there in the backyard and after school! I just wanted some luck in our side so we don't screw it up!"

"Enough with these silly luck fantasies, Lynn. Your obsession with luck has almost put not only our lives, but Lincoln's lives as well. Don't you see what will happened to him if we still listen to you?"

Lynn's mind only went back to where the family had agree to kicked Lincoln out of their activities and their home as well because of his bad luck. She was all ready to win the championship game for her team. But at the start of the first inning, her team went out horrible, just as her previous lossing. Lynn had experience a few miss out, couple of foul balls, poor throws (one of which had struck a bird) and her cleats not getting the right momentum to get even one base. After the game was over, her family was now seeing the error of their ways and decide to apologize to Lincoln. Lynn, however, disapprove and expresses her team losing the game to Lincoln. She had a short temper tantrum that most of the people in the stand, and from the rivals and her team, were noticing it. Her parents were embarrassed by the unexpected eyes and drag her out of the stadium.

It has now been almost a few days since they let Lincoln back in and Lynn was grounded for a month for treating her brother like he's trash. And she still believe that Lincoln is bad luck. In an ironic twist, her parents let her stay participate in sports, as long as she apologize to Lincoln.

The memory of her brother's 'bad luck' regain some of her argument. "Who cares about him?! What about us?! As long as he's here, his bad luck is gonna wreck this family apart!"

Then the most shocking thing has happened in front of the two Lynns. Rita grabs her daughter by the collar and lifted her up. Lynn Jr. saw the redness in her mother's eye, making her scare "Listen to my words Junior, if you ever mention the word 'bad luck' in this house, or treat your brother again, I'll send you to a boarding school until you learn your lesson. Understand?"

The tomboy was breathless over the threat her mother made. The rest of the sisters outside were shocked as well that her mother just made a threat like that. What's even more scare was that she lifted Lynn up by the collar; Luna was peeking through the keyhole the entire time.

"I-I...Yes, ma'am," Lynn nodded her head. Rita slowly lower her down and release the shirt's collar.

Rita take a few deep breaths before saying "I'm sorry Lynn, but you let me no other choice. Just promise me you apologize to him by dinner time."

"I promise, mom."

"Thank you, sweetie," Rita lay out a small smile at her. Lynn nervously smile back; the look of her mother's smile was a fake behind another temper breakdown. Lynn Sr. open the door just as the sisters run back to their rooms; he expresses a deep sigh over his overbearing daughters.

* * *

Later that night the family sat down in their table; their dinner tonight is meatloaf casserole made by their father. Everyone was quiet all of a sudden, which was an odd thing for either of them to do. Not of the girls haven't start a conversation ever since nine of them forgiven Lincoln.

"So," Luna begin, barely touching her peas, "How is your new bed, dude?"

Lincoln almost choke on his loaf and shallow it. He replied, coughing lightly "It's great."

"Again, sorry we sold your furniture." Lori said with concern.

"I told you guy; it's alright. Let the past die."

Leni gasped, dropping her fork "We're killing the past?!" This causes the family to facepalm in annoyance.

"You imbecile…" Lisa muttered from her breath.

Lori step right in, "What Lincoln meant is that it's time to forget this never happened." Her second sister didn't quite understand that, which lead her to sigh, "It's like you literally don't want to discuss that outfit you bought."

"Oh!" Leni now understand it.

"Can we not talk about this?" Lola said, growing mildly irritated as she shallow a lump of potados.

Rita replied "I agree," She turn to Lynn who was biting down hard on the mean. "Lynn, do you have something to say to your brother?"

Lynn slow down on her dinner and look at her brother before a soft glare form in her. All eyes were directed to the sport fanatic. Lincoln was looking at her as well. Lynn knew that Lincoln was waiting for an apology. She had untrace of anger in her that was waiting to release at the boy who ruined her game.

Why should she be the one to apologize? Lincoln was the one who continue on with the lie, and everyone in this family took advantage of it. This family was a non-bad luck sanctuary and one little slip up at her championship game was ruin.

"Junior, we're waiting," Lynn Sr. sternly repeated.

Lynn wanted to say no, but remembers her mother's threat of sending her off to boarding school off state.

With a deep sigh and part of her pride release, she admitted "I'm sorry that I accuse you of being bad luck, Lincoln."

Lincoln nodded his head, "Thank you, Lynn."

Lynn Sr. smiled "Well, now that this is over, why not we eat some desert?" The rest of the family all agree. While their dad left to bring in chocolate cake, Lynn just continue glaring at Lincoln, who was chatting with Leni and Luna. Her dinner was left cold, barely touching any of the side dishes. It seems to her that he was enjoying this after what has happened. It's like he was loving this. He was glad that things were back on track. The family would rather let someone who is bad luck back in than listen to her who is trying to keep it from danger. Lincoln being here made Lynn's skin crawl; that audible laugh almost broke her teeth in grit mode. And that smile. That smile is what Lynn is mad about. He doesn't care what his family is putting through.

She didn't notice her arm lift up and smash at the dinner table, yelling "Bullshit!" Everyone stopped their chattering. Their eyes draw back to the athletic, who is huffing with anger.

Rita scowled "Young lady, you're on thin ice-"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Lynn interrupted, stand up from her seat. "I'll be at my room."

Lana asked "But what about your cake?"

"Don't care!" The door slam with brute force. The picture frame of the family move a little.

Luan remarked "Jeez, what's got her panties in a knot?"

Lincoln suggested "Should someone talk to her?"

Lori scowled "Let her be a baby for all we care."

The family just ignore her as Lynn Sr. arrive with the delicious cake in his hand. He notices Junior's chair was empty and ask where she was. Rita lied that she wasn't feeling good and went to her room. She didn't want to include the foul mouth that Lynn cry out.

* * *

Once the gang had their dessert, they dress up for their bed. The Loud sisters line up for their toothbrush and sleep wear. Lynn chose to stay in her room, despite Lucy asking her several times to do so. Her mind was racing back to dinner time, where she was forced to apologize Lincoln for accusing him as bad luck. The thought of that made her loss some of her pride. It was consider humiliating to make an apology in front of the family. And Lincoln seem he was enjoying the praise of being forgiven.

"That little jinx…" Lynn repeated to herself. She still referring to him as bad luck. Her hands clutches on the bed sheets and her narrow glare was almost intimidating. The tomboy didn't care! She didn't care that the family wasn't listening to her, the rest of the sisters loss a slight amount of respect for her or her parents threatened to send her to a boarding school. All she care about was that everything was Lincoln's fault. It's his strange bad luck spell that is causing everyone in the house to turn against her. As long as he's here, his bad luck will be on top of everything he came across. At home. His sister's activities. His parent's activities. His school-

Lynn stopped herself in her thoughts. Lincoln's school life wasn't much of a topic she or neither her sisters ever discuss. Lynn, of course, briefly knew a little about his social life. Lincoln wasn't consider top of the food chain, according to reliable sources. Though he never mention it before.

Her mind then had an idea. Lynn slowly smile evilly to it. If Lincoln claims he isn't bad luck, and the family believes enough to let him back in, then what's stopping from spraying the world out to his friends?

Sensing her roommate returning back, Lynn quickly made a fake smile and walk pass Lucy to brush her teeth. Unknown to her, the goth flinches a slight disturbance as she enters the room. It had negative emotions surrounding the atmosphere. Lucy didn't know why or what could it mean, but she has a feeling, deep in her heart.

"I hope tomorrow will be better…" She hoped. However, if the feeling is still there by morning or returns during a boring day at school, then Lucy better prepare to prevent it.

* * *

 **This is just the first chapter. And I know what all you guys are thinking; will Lynn be the villain? The answer is no; just only where she makes Lincoln's life a nightmare. Like I say in my non-story plan last Friday, there's only gonna be characters that I felt that didn't had enough screen time. And no, it's not gonna take place in the Naruto world. Since the title is gonna refer to kunoichis, I'll put in Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Tsunade, and Yugao. I'm not gonna put any gender reverse ninja, in case you're wondering. Maybe I'll put Haku in the story (as the female ninja). I'm also adding Jiraiya as Tsunade's husband and Yamato as the Senju's bodyguard, follow by changing the age on the Naruto characters. If you guys got any suggestion or what are your thoughts in the story (like what's Lincoln should have once he becomes a shinobi), put it in the review or send me a message. If you wanna see the other Loud House stories that are coming soon, go check my profile, along with the rest. Catch you later. NiteOwl18 out.**


	2. Let The Suffering Begins

**Hey guys. It's been three days since I posted this. This story has two reviews, 306 views, 9 followers and 7 favorites. Good start. Thank you all who support this story. On to chapter two.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Let The Suffering Begin**

It was Monday at Royal Woods Elementary school. Vanzilla stopped at the front side. The door open to reveal Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa.

As all five of them got off, Lori call out, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Lori." Lincoln wave back at her, which she return the gesture.

Once the white haired boy had his back turn, he miss the stare that Lynn was giving from behind.

Since morning Lynn put on her great act of saying good morning to her siblings and parents, including Lincoln. The rest of the family were surprised by this unexpected behavior. However, when the gang were ready to leave, Lynn decided to put her plan into action, by posting one tweet in her _Twitter_ page.

A evil chuckle escape from her lips. Lynn muttered with a smug smirk "Enjoy your day, loser."

Lincoln's youngest sisters went to their classrooms, leaving the only brother walking the halls who is about to have the worst day of his life.

As the boy is reaching to his classroom, he barely notices the students eyeing on him until he hear the whispers in his ear. Normally, he nevers listen to what they're saying about him, considering being the bottom of the food chain. Lincoln look both ways to see students avoiding his stare or leaving the scene.

Shrugging his shoulders, he enter his classroom and sat down in his desk. What seems unlikely was that one of his friends, Liam, pushes his seat away a few feet from him. Turning to his right, he saw another student doing the same as well.

Now it was really bothering him. Lincoln turn his head back to Liam, asking "Liam. Liam." The young orange kid didn't reply; he was burying his head in a textbook.

Before he could get his attention other than calling his name, Ms. Johnson came in, starting today's lecture. The boy's mind was still on of what's happening.

* * *

It was lunchtime. Lincoln search for his friends. There was Liam, Rocky and Zack at their usual seats. He goes over there but by the time he got there, they get up and quickly left, leaving their food behind.

"Guys, wait!" Lincoln call out. They never return. "Just what's up with them?"

"You tell us, Lame-O." A voice said from behind. Lincoln turn and saw his two friends, Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago.

"You notice?" Lincoln sat down as well as his two friends.

Clyde said, not seeing the few eyes staring at the gang "When I was walking to class. Everyone is avoiding you, Lincoln. And me by some."

"Same here. When I ask someone why, they just ran." Ronnie Anne grumble, lightly touching her knuckles. "Even after I threatened them." She took out her phone and show it in front of the two boys. "Then I saw this."

Both of them were looking at the recent tweet on _Twitter._ The post was a meme with the photo of Lincoln and the bold words **"I'm Bad Luck! Stay Away or Else!"**

Clyde said in disbelief "What is this? I'm Bad Luck; stay Away or Else?"

"I don't know what this is, but this isn't funny." Ronnie Anne replied.

Lincoln didn't say anything except looking at the post and the words. It didn't take a few seconds until he knew who posted the tweet.

"Lynn." Both of them look at him. He repeated "It was Lynn."

Clyde cried "Lynn did-" Lincoln slam his hand at his mouth.

"What's going on, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne demanded. Then Lincoln grab her arm and Clyde's arm before exiting out of the lunchroom.

They were inside the janitor's closet. With a tug on the core, the light bulb light up. Ronnie Anne said with a tone "Why you pull us in the closet, Lame-O?"

Lincoln answer "To avoid being hear by everyone. As Clyde say before, yes it was Lynn who sent the tweet."

"But why?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln sigh by the question, knowing his two closest friends deserve to know. "You can't tell anyone about this."

For fifteen minutes, he reveal the lie from last week. Lynn forcing him to attend her baseball game. Her accuse him for being bad luck. Lincoln taking advantage of it to get some time for himself. The family overreacting to the luck. And finally believing Lynn to kick him outta of the house.

Seeing the shock looks of them, Lincoln added "Before you say anything, my family have make amends to me. Except for Lynn. She still thinks I'm bad luck."

Ronnie Anne declared, gritting her teeths "That whiner, all because she lost one game."

"Don't do anything rash, Ronnie Anne. My parents already punishes Lynn for it. I just want all of us to move on without someone bringing up the past."

"Looks like everyone knows of your 'condition'." Clyde remarked before the Latina tomboy shot him a glare.

"Calling bad luck as a condition is like having runny nose means you're ok." She said sarcastically before turning to Lincoln, "You have to tell your parents about this."

Lincoln shake his head negatively, "No way. My family has been put through quite enough after the lie. The last thing I want is more people finding out why."

"Still you need to do something about this," Clyde pointed the tweet in Ronnie's phone.

Lincoln said "I'll talk Lynn about this," He open the door, and all three exit out of the closet.

* * *

The young boy resume spending the rest of his day of being treated like the plague. No one would interact with him nor socialize, in fear of catching his 'disease'. At class, the students that often sit around him refuse to be near him and request to be transfer to a different class. Or they put the 'not-so-feeling-well' excuse to be sent home. At gym no one didn't help Lincoln from getting pummeled with dodgeballs. Clyde stay by his side but he, too, got the same result as his friend. After school he finds his locker vandalize with the words 'Bad Luck!' and "Go Away!" All of his stuff were thrown into the garbage dump that Ronnie Anne recover.

After one hellish day, Lincoln march over to baseball practice to see Lynn. Sure enough, the tomboy was throwing a couple of pitches in the empty field. She was alone by herself; her team didn't feel to practice after their failed championship game. But Lynn thought they were whiners instead of winners.

"Lynn!" Lincoln call out.

Lynn stop her pitches and turn to face her bad luck charm with a smirk "What up, Lame-O? Like my tweet?"

"This is a new low, even for you." Lincoln furrowed his brows at her.

"Just taking a page from Lori and Lola's page; the public has the right to know," She replied without guilt.

"Are you seriously on that? You know mom and dad will be mad at you if this didn't stop," He warned, only for the tomboy to snort.

"Like I give a crap what they think," She walk to him with an intense glare, "They were suppose to be at my side and you convince them to let you back it."

"I _convince_ them because I was telling the truth!" Lincoln argued, ready to punch Lynn if that ever happens,

"Spare me the lies, loser! I know you're bad luck!" Lynn grabs him by the collar.

Lincoln forcefully bring down her arms, "Get off of me! I'm not bad luck! You need to tell everyone the true!"

"Why should I? You lied and the whole family follows just because you wanted some alone time. Now I told a 'lie'," She finger quoted mockingly, "And people are following it. Does that sound familiar to you?"

Lincoln can only stare heavy at his sister for being so cold hearted that she's not thinking about the consequences. Lynn walk past him, bumping her shoulder against him to add his pain.

"You better start preparing for tomorrow cause from the looks of it, people are gonna start hating you. Maybe even the girls. They'll start doing the same and mom and dad will locked you out of the house again."

Lincoln senses some impact that might be foresaw in the future. If what Lynn said is true, then this will repeat of the incident, only much worse. Fighting her won't change her mind, let alone telling his parents or an adult if Lynn denies it. And Lincoln was already causing enough trouble for his family.

"Lynn," Lincoln's voice was soft without the rage, "Don't do this. If you want to hit me for everything that's happened, go ahead. I deserve it." Lynn stopped walking and didn't face him. "I shouldn't took over the lie to be alone. You have no idea what living in a house with ten girls begging to be there. I know what I did was selfish; mom and dad was right for not coming to them before this mess ever happen. Don't continue on after they told you to stop. I know you're like this when it comes to something like this. All I'm asking is to delete the tweet and I'll never speak of this. Not to mom and dad. Not to Lori. Not to Luna. Not to our sisters. Not even my friends."

Lynn lowers her head as the bangs cover the top half. She take in what Lincoln was saying. Only it took her no less than three seconds to response. She bends down on the ground and her hand clutches on the grass before closing it.

"What…" Lynn turns around and throw a handful of sand at Lincoln in the stomach. The throw almost knock him to the ground. "A loser you are! You better start thinking about your battles or people will call you a wimp! No amount of words can't save you, Lincoln! Remember that!" She left while muttering a few slurs against the boy.

Lincoln sighed while shaking her head in disappointment "Well, that was no help." He dusted off the dirt from his shirt.

"Lincoln, are you alright?" A feminine Latina spoke with a heavy accent.

He turn and held a small blush over his substitute teacher, Ms. DiMartino. Shaking off from blubbering like a love sick dog, he said "I'm fine, Ms. DiMartino."

She said with concern "I saw what was happening between you and your sister."

Lincoln wave it off before showing a force smile, "It's nothing. Lynn just mad about something."

"I hear her team lost on Friday." Ms. DiMartino bring up the past, much to the boy's fear of getting caught.

"Yeah."

"And from the looks of it she's throwing her anger on you, Lincoln."

"It's not what you think, Ms. DiMartino." Lincoln argued, which he saw her raising an eyebrow. "This is just siblings fighting; it's normal."

Ms. DiMartino frowned, crossing her arms "It's normal for her insulting you and throwing dirt?" She saw the plain dirt in Lincoln's orange shirt. Lincoln was nervous; she was close of breaking him. The Latina teacher places an arm at his shoulder. Lincoln's cheek grew timid red. "Lincoln, if there's something wrong, you can tell me."

Lincoln lied again "There's nothing wrong, Ms. DiMartino. I gotta go! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye." She was already seeing him gone. Unknown to the boy, Ms. DiMartino knew that he was lying and what she saw wasn't normal sibling fighting. She hoped that this sort of thing doesn't happen again to Lincoln.

* * *

At the Loud House, everyone join in on dinner time. The parents ask their daughters and Lincoln how was their day. When it was Lynn's turn, she gloated in such a smug manner that she had the best day. Lincoln expresses more disappointment to his big sister. When his mother asked him about his day, Lincoln was in a slump to reveal his terrible day because of Lynn or lie to get out another punishment from said athletic.

So he said with another force smile "It was fine, mom."

"Nobody give you a hard time?" Lynn Sr. asked, taking a bite from his spaghetti. The young boy look at the expression on Lynn's face with a smirk that say "Try telling them and let's see what happens".

"No." He return eating his meal with more frustration. Lynn slightly chuckle under her breath. The sisters nor the parents didn't notice the exchange made by the two. Except for a certain goth who saw the smirk in her roommates face.

* * *

Lynn jump on her bed with a satisfied look. She had a wonderful day, despite what her actions had led her. Slapping her head in response, the tomboy almost forgot about checking her phone. Lynn saw the many responses and likes of her tweet. People were on board of treating her brother like he is bad luck.

Deep chuckle escape from her mouth, she muttered "That'll teach that loser not to mess with me."

"Lynn."

She flinches in shock, nearly falling out of bed. Lucy glance at her roomate getting up with a stern look.

"One of these days you're gonna kill me." She remarked.

Lucy crosses her arms before continuing "We need to talk." She took out her phone and show her the tweet. "About this."

Lynn snorted "So what if I did? You can't prove anything to mom and dad."

"You're in way too deep, Lynn." Her voice drop lower, but Lynn wasn't scare. "Are you trying to get yourself into more trouble than you already are?"

"I don't care. Lincoln is getting what he deserve!" Lynn spoke in a hush voice to avoid her other sisters hearing.

Lucy growled "Is this really worth it? Ruining your own brother's reputation?"

"He started it! He lied to us! Instead of crying to mom and dad, he took advantage of it! That loser is getting what's coming to him!"

"And you don't see the problem here?"

"What do you mean?" Lynn was confused.

"When we all thought Lincoln was bad luck, we took advantage of it and push him away. We made him feel like he was unloved. But thank god mom and dad come to their senses before anything else is damage further. Our sisters made their apology to him. Why can't you?"

"Spare the philosophical crap, Lucy! This is the real world! In life, people are always going to get hurt! They can't talk their way outta this! Not to losers, wimps, and nobodies! They just need to accept it!" Lynn argue back.

Lucy said "That's just horrible. How can you even say that?"

"That's life, Lucy!" She repeated, walking beside her gothic sister. "And Lincoln needs to deal with it!" The tomboy was stopped by a force grip in her wrist.

"Tell them the truth before things goes horribly wrong! I foresee that your actions will have an outcome you won't like!" Lucy warned.

Lynn scoff, before laughing. Turning to her with a mocking expression, "You're really gonna tell me to drop this because of a prediction? What you get that, from a fortune cookie?"

"If you don't tell them, I will!"

"Good! Then I'll tell them about your little accident with clogging the toilet!" Lucy felt her grip loosen.

"How?" She gasped.

"After laughing Lincoln for three weeks, I had some time to reflect over the innocent. Despite the loser's taste in comic books, there was no way he reads that dorky Princess Pony book. He was covering for someone, and I thought it was Lola for sure. Until." Lynn goes over to the vampire poster and rip it off, revealing the Princess Pony book poster.

Lucy, for the first time, felt scare over the revelation. She stood her ground despite shaking "What do you want?"

"It's your word against mine." Lynn replied.

"You're joking."

"No, that's Luan's case. But I will you this," Lynn faces her sister's face. "If you so much as to breathe a word to mom, dad or anyone in this house, I will reveal your crimes to them and the entire school. You'll be just like Lincoln and see how it feels to be laugh at. You tell anyone what I did at school, I'll denied it. Help that loser, and your life is ruined. Guess you'll be living in the darkness forever with you _Princess Pony books._ "

Lucy lay out shallow breaths and lost any movements of her hands. The thought of getting tease and ridicule was one thing, but having her life destroy and dealing with abusers in this house and at school is worse than death.

Lynn smirked deadly at her, "What do you say, Lucy? We have a deal?"

"I…" Lucy mutter with her head down. "Fine. You win."

Lynn closes her eyes in victory, "I knew you understand." She walk past her, going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Lynn." The athletic growl mile at her sister's pathetic pleas. "Just think about what your actions will lead to. End this now before it's too late."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get right into that when I'm done with that loser. And you need to stand by in the shadow like a goth you are to see what the world really is like."

Lucy retreat back to her coffin and close the lid. She started crying because Lynn will laugh at her. She couldn't stand to be ridicule, not after what Lynn had threatened to do. Lucy couldn't do nothing. She can't tell her parents. She can't tell anyone of her sisters. And she can't even say to Lincoln let alone save him from constant abuse from school. Maybe she hasn't told him yet, but she felt regret for what Lincoln was put through from three whole weeks of mockery in this house since he took the blame from clogging the toilet. Lucy was the one who didn't laugh at him, but she had to watch him take it. Now Lincoln's life will be one nightmare after another, and she surprisingly didn't want that to happen to him.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. Please forgive me…" Lucy quietly prey for her big brother.

* * *

 **So Lynn is going as far to ruin Lincoln's reputation and discredit Lucy for clogging the toilet. Again, she's not gonna be the villain. Her actions will have consequences as I told you. Chapter three will have Lincoln facing another hellish day and Lucy can't do nothing. Got any suggestions, put it in the review.**


	3. The Pain's Too Gain

**What up, everyone? First of all, thanks for the reviews, favorites and followers! On with chapter three! Note: This will get a little sad and dark.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Pain's Too Gain**

Like Lynn had said, Lincoln was gonna have a horrible day. Each one worse than the previous. She was right.

Lincoln saw the hateful slurs in his locker. He hear the people responsible giggling a few feet away. Right between his sides were Clyde and Ronnie Anne. He told them about what Lynn intended to do and no amount of words can save him. Ronnie Anne wishes to pound the living hell outta the athlete but Lincoln refuse to escalate the grudge further. Not even wanting Clyde to get a teacher or the principal. Lincoln also added not getting the rest of the sisters involve.

With no plan came from the boy, he resume his life as classmates participate in avoiding Lincoln or making him feel like he's not welcome.

The three friends enter the classroom, bringing all eyes to them. Lincoln can feel the tense feeling of their glares but wasn't going to affect him or his two remaining friends. Each steps of their shoes made them take a few steps back letting the outcasts to their chairs.

Everyone took their seats after pushing their desk a few feet away from the three. Lincoln saw his three former friends acting the same way. They weren't giving him or Clyde or Ronnie Anne the stink eye. They weren't giving them unwelcome gesture. They just didn't want to catch his bad luck.

Clyde saw the interaction between the four and shook his head in disappointment. Ronnie Anne snorted angrily for turning their backs Lincoln.

Lincoln pay no attention to them. He glances to his desk as it was the only thing that he could see. The students around the three had objects that seem to symbolize their good luck mana. A horseshoe necklace around one male student's neck. A keychain rabbit foot in their pants. And the most ridiculous of all was green long socks.

* * *

At lunch period the three sat down on the sticky table. Each of the friends were denied of sitting down by scorns or putting their backpacks to the empty seat. Ronnie grumble at the stickiness of the surface. She nearly rip off a sleeve from her purple jacket. Clyde could feel his pants is already stuck to the chair he is sitting. Lincoln sighed in regret that his friends had to suffer. All he could do was stick it up (no pun intended).

In a few tables from where they at, the Mortician Club were at their usual spot. Everyone in the club usually eats their food, but they all notices a strange aura around their fellow students. It was as if everybody is filled with hated in their hearts.

"I feel cold around the air," Haiku spoke monotony, "Instead of everyone being undoubtedly happy, their feelings are all united to hate."

"And their anger is drawn on to those three," A second goth added, potining to the sticky table. "Outcast by their fellow brethrens to a sea of loneliness."

Silas move his fork with his fingers, "And they thought we were the outcast in this lonesome school."

Haiku saw Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Clyde being at the rejected table in the cafeteria. It felt odd coming from someone who loves misery to see her friend's brother sitting at the far end with Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

She turn to Lucy, who was acting all quite and haven't said a word since they ate "Lucy, can you tell us why everyone is focusing on avoiding your brother?"

Lucy stifle a tear but held it in. She look how her brother is taking all the abuse from his classmates. Now Ronnie Anne and Clyde is suffering the same. She wanted to do something. She could open up to Haiku that Lynn was doing this. But if she does, then the goth have to reveal why and causes her friendship with the Mortician Club to end. If not, then Lynn would reveal her secret to her family and the rest of the school. Lucy can't risk it, even though she feels the hatred emotion from classmates and Lincoln taking the abuse as well his two remaining friends.

Lucy lied, almost stuttering "It's-It's nothing, Haiku. Just something that Lincoln got them mad for. That's all." She return eating and letting out a few tears without her friends knowing.

* * *

At gym class, it got worse than yesterday as Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne all receive a full dose of volleyballs in their face. When the couch ask them to split into teams, a few wishes to sit this one out, leaving the outcast as a three-person team. Ronnie Anne spike a few throws, but get pentaizes by the other team for 'cheating'. After five warnings, she was benched throughout the whole play. Lincoln and Clyde were nervous of getting pummel in their bodies. They avoided each thrown and got a scolding from the couch to stop acting like cowards. The humiliation was even worse as students were jeering and laughing at the duo. It lasted thirty minutes before the couch announce that it was time to hit the showers.

Lincoln and Clyde got up, feeling the soft bruises. When they got to the locker room, all their clothes were gone.

The white haired boy hear laughter and saw Chandler, Boy Jordan and a couple of boys. He huff in anger and spoke "Where's our clothes?"

Chandler replied with a sneer "What makes you think we had something to do with it, Larry?"

"It's Lincoln, and I know you do something to me. I saw your little message in my locker." Lincoln stomp to him, making the goons take a step back.

"Watch out, guys. He's has bad luck! You might get infected!" Boy Jordan mockingly said, earning a couple of hateful laughs.

Clyde stood behind him, sharing the furious expression. "Just give us back our clothes, Chandler!"

"We don't have it, McBride!" Chandler shouted. "Maybe Larry's bad luck had something to do with it!"

Lincoln clutches his fist and grab the redhead's collar. Chandler cried "Get your hands off of me!"

"Our clothes, now!"

"What's going on here?!" The couch storm in fury and separate the two boys.

Boy Jordan pointed to the two outcast, "Lincoln and Clyde started it!"

Clyde defended "They stole our clothes, couch!"

Another boy said "No we didn't!"

"Enough! Either you all stop or you're staying here to do a couple of push ups!" The couch barked. "Chandler, give them their clothes back."

"I said I don't have it." Chandler repeated, almost making Lincoln attack him if Clyde wasn't holding back.

"That's it. You and your buddies are staying behind to do push-ups for five minutes."

"That's bullshit!" Boy Jordan wave his arms up in anger.

"Make that ten minutes! Get outside and wait!" The rest of the bullies move out of the locker room. The couch turn to Lincoln and Clyde, his anger slow down. "I don't have extra fresh clothes so looks like you two will be wearing that the rest of the day." The two boys look at their gym clothes fill with their sweet and a little of blood. "Or I can call your parents to get you new clothes?"

"That's okay!" Lincoln shouted. "We'll live through it!"

The couch shrug his shoulder carelessly and walk right out of the room. Clyde turn to his friend, outrage "Lincoln, what the heck?!"

"Clyde, if we tell our parents what happened, then they're gonna know about the rumor Lynn made!" He pointed out.

"This has gone far enough! I don't know if I can't take this longer!"

"We have to suck it up for the day!"

"And what about the next?" Clyde said, looking furiously at his friend.

Lincoln give him an apology look at his friend, "I'm sorry, Clyde, but we don't have any other choice."

"I'm starting to regret this." Lincoln's eyes widen.

"You're not…?"

"I'm not saying I am. All I want you is tell your parents the truth and Lynn be punished for her crimes. I concord that it would be best for me, Ronnie Anne and you." Clyde only receive a deep sigh.

"I can't do that, Clyde. Maybe it's not the life I wanted or you and Ronnie Anne to be a part of, but I have to do what's right for my family. If I tell them the truth, mom and dad will send Lynn away and I'll regret it. I'll regret it for the rest of my life. If this gets out over what I have been through since the whole 'bad luck' episode, it's over. My younger sisters will be separate, mom and dad going to jail, same with Lori and Leni, Luna and Luan will go to juvil. I don't wanna ruin that. Please, Clyde. Don't tell your dads."

Clyde's anger die down, letting all flow through him. He sees Lincoln's problem and was surprised what he was doing. He would rather take abuse from not just his sisters but to everyone in order to save his family. If he was willing to take one for the team, and still pretend that he is bad luck (which he isn't) then Clyde would call him a hero or a fool in Ronnie Anne's standard.

"I understand, Lincoln." The African-American boy nodded his head.

The two boys head out and waited for Ronnie Anne to arrive. She, too, was wearing the same gym clothes. It was at this moment that her clothes got 'stolen' during gym class. Ronnie Anne kept her temper in place as giggling girls walk past her. Perhaps they had something to do with it.

* * *

The rest of the day went on as horrible. Classmates ignore them because of their 'disease' and their stinky gym clothes. Showing off their charms to drive them away. Their desk wrote in an obscure manner and threatening messages, follow by their lockers. At the end of school, the three friends all wash away the messages from their desks and lockers. Neither one of them say anything to each other. Ronnie Anne was quite than her usual tomboy attitude. She would've been a easier target from others because of her sudden change, except she ended up breaking some teeths. Their clothes were found in a dumpster at the end of the school.

The Latina tomboy caught up with Lincoln. He saw her cold glare that made him flinch at what she had been through. Lincoln felt guilty as he is. He never wanted his two closest friends to suffer his sins. He stands up, gripping the wet cloth from cleaning up the graffiti "Ronnie Anne, I'm-"

"Lincoln." She spoke. Lincoln was caught by surprise that it wasn't with a tone to scare him though she lower her head down. "It's okay. I'll see you later."

Lincoln glance sadly at her. He lay out a few tears before whipping them away. This day wasn't turning out the way it is. He was starting to lose touch with his friendship with Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"I'm sorry, guys." He whispered himself. Lincoln walk away from his clean locker, except it won't stay clean by tomorrow. Throwing away the discard cloth, he exit out of the school to wait the van.

Lynn step out of her place and chuckle smirked at her poor fool of a brother. "Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln," She said to herself. "This is what life will get ya if you use words to get out another jam." The tomboy stopped at his locker and, to her dismay, saw the messages are clean. She dig her index finger and trace it down. A low squeak sound may the expression in her face livid. "Mmm, looks clean. This won't do."

She takes out a red marker from her backpack and pull off the cap. Humming a little song to herself as she wrote in the clean locker. Her words was "Stinkcon!"

"See you tomorrow loser." Lynn remarked before walking away.

* * *

Lincoln didn't bother telling his family what happened to his clothes. He just lie that he accidentally misplaced his clothes. Of course, he got a scolding from his parents and some tease from Lori, Luan and Lola. Rita told him to take a shower which he agree.

Lincoln walk to the bathroom and right as his hand barely touches the doorknob, the door open and, to his dismay, Lynn exit out.

She give her target a quick smirk, "Rough day at school, dweeb?" Lincoln didn't give her a glare. What's the point if he does? She'll only laugh. "Bathroom's all yours. Quick note: I used all the hot shower." Lynn quickly made a fist, which made the boy slightly flinch. "Ha! Two for flinching!" Two hard punches to his right shoulder.

Lincoln's body shake involtary before going inside the restroom. Leaving his clothes on the ground, his body once more shake, but with the cold water like Lynn intended.

After taking a shower, Lincoln told his parents that he didn't want to eat, though Lynn Jr. want him to. It was just to spike him over her day being great.

He was in his room doing his homework. By the look of his expression he wasn't feeling it. The work was almost done. Comic books were the last thing to get off his terrible day. Lincoln grab a small book that consist his sketches of characters. The boy could barely hold his pencil. Lincoln put his hands in his face.

A knock on the door. Lincoln answered unknowingly "Come in." He turn to see Lynn. What a surprise. She holds a tray of leftover steak and a glass of milk.

"What do you want, Lynn?" He said annoyingly.

"Aww, why you being such a moody mood?" She put on the most fake smile. "Mom and dad ask me to bring you dinner."

"I thank you for the gesture, but right now, I'm not in the mood."

"Still mad about your day, dork?" Lynn's remark was making Lincoln's crawl. But he couldn't show any anger.

Lincoln reminded "No thanks to you. None of my friends will speak to me or get near me. Even Clyde and Ronnie Anne had to suffer."

Lynn chuckled "I can't wait to see the look of Lori's face when she finds out from Bobby."

Lincoln's furrowed his eyebrows at her, "This is what you wanted, isn't it? My friends leaving me, Clyde and Ronnie Anne sharing the abuse and my life destroyed?"

"At least you're getting to see what the real world is." Lynn's eyes look at the sketchbook. "What's this?" Lincoln close his book and held it into his chest protectively.

"You get away from my book!" He cried.

"Aww, is that your dorky doodles? I remember Lola show it to us one time and we laugh. Stupid drawings, I say." Lynn mocked at him

Lincoln's face was red, recalling the humiliation he suffered by his sisters for his drawings. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Sure, sure. Let me just place your tray and Oops!" The tray was let go outta Lynn's hands to the desk. Lincoln saw the spilled milk over his homework. He grab the shoggle paper and his mouth jaw in shock.

"My bad, lame-o." Lynn sarcastically said. Lincoln didn't notice he drop his sketchbook when the 'accident' happened. She pick it up and stifle a laugh over the sketches. "Wow, Lincoln. You're even lamer than before. You have girls dressing in pathetic costume like it's some weird cosplay party. Don't know what Ronnie Anne see in you. Here, catch."

Lincoln turn and saw the sketchbook flying. His hands were clumsy and fell flat on the messy grease steak. He gasped. All of his work were now ruin. He had forgotten about his homework. His hands were shaken as he grab the book. Silent cries were escaping from his mouth.

"Kiss those drawings goodbye. They're not worth for anyone else to see. See you tomorrow, huh loser?" Lynn left the room while closing the door behind.

The book was lifted by three of the boy's fingers. The papers were stein and bleeding through another. Lincoln's tears drop on a page that was already ruin. He close it and held it against his chest. It was hurting. The terrible experience wasn't bad enough to leave a scar, but just right now, he wishes that it was heal. It will never be heal. Lynn is still gonna make his life horrible until she sees him as a former shell of himself. He can't do anything about it. His family have earn his forgiveness. His friends are leaving him. He's all alone to face the abuse. Clyde and Ronnie Anne say they'll still be at his side.

Unfortunately, it didn't on the second day.

* * *

Lincoln waited for the two to arrive, but after fifteen minutes they weren't showing up. He had gotten a text message while entering the school. It was from Clyde. He can't make it today cause he's sick. Ronnie Anne's message say she have to stay home cause her older brother is sick. The two wishes good luck for today. Right now Lincoln didn't want to do anything with luck. He knew why they weren't coming.

Lincoln's day was like yesterday but much worse. The hateful message return but there were materials pin against it. A charm of a black cat. A broken pocket mirror. An upside down horseshoe. At class, where the students avoided him with good luck charms, Ms. Johnson came and demanded with their assignments. When it was time for Lincoln to deliver, he only give her the homework from last night redo, but only half the answer done. He already failed it by now.

Lynn's day was the exact opposite. She was enjoy seeing Lincoln reduce nothing but his broken reputation. She wanted to stop this, but why stop there? Her act was just the beginning. She went over to some of her teammates and told them to bullied Lincoln. When question why, she lied to them that Lincoln was saying a bunch of involuntary comments about women and bring up the sketchbook. Before she left, the tomboy gotten a page ripped off from the sketchbook in desk. It was one of the page that weren't ruin last night. The teammates all saw a page of Lincoln's doodles, women dressing as heroic cosplay, they were livid. They show up at Lincoln in the cafeteria and throw their food, plus his own, at him. He ran out the door in tears and spent the period in the bathroom.

His self-esteem and confidence were endanger of being lower. Lincoln was having the chills. He started stuttering uncontrollably. He spoke in a low voice that made people think the boy was taking like a mouse.

At gym he humiliated himself further at climbing the rope. Chandler was against him. Lincoln was halfway up when kids started chanting to choke and the couch's yelling at him to move. The pressure was getting to hard and he fall off. He cover himself in a shell from everyone's jeering.

Lincoln was done. He couldn't take it anymore. If Lynn wanted to see him collapse, then she wins. He just wanted to end this. The young boy didn't want to tell his family with Lynn looking at him with a menacing look. At bed he was too scared to sleep. Closing his eyes mean he had to see her face popping up. At his dreams, in the morning and in school.

On the third day of Lynn's torture Lincoln wanted to stay at home, but his parents refuses. They didn't even buy his act of pretending to be sick after Lynn found his charade.

Lincoln's breath went rapidly. His heart was beating. His eyes went to different directions. He was alone as always from the last two days. His hand touch the dial on his vandalize locker. He didn't bother cleaning up yesterday. As he took out his books, he close the locker and hurry to Ms. Johnson's classroom.

He stopped only a few feet from his locker as he saw Boy Jordan with his arms crossed and a stern look. The young white haired boy took a step back and saw Chandler with an evil smirk. Before Lincoln can react, two of the boys that took part of hiding him and Clyde's clothes grab each arm.

Chandler ordered "Put him in the closet!"

Lincoln saw the empty room as his bully open it and was shove it. Boy Jordan close the door with him yelling "You're bad luck is ruining this school! Though we teach you a lesson!"

"You should have mess with me, Larry!" Chandler added. "See you at the end of the day!" The group of boys left the scene.

Lincoln was all alone in the darkness. Heavy breathing were his only conform. The tiny space were uncomfortable. He had lose all his bravery when it comes to the darkness or small rooms. Lincoln cover himself around his body with his arms and drop on his knees. He mutter and stutter at the same time before crying. He couldn't scream for help, and even if he does, who would save him? What's he worth saving after being locked out? That mind didn't cross him from that day.

* * *

Ms. DiMartino, the Latina substitute teacher, is walking through the hall. She was running late to substitute a class. Passing the janitor's closet, she saw the items in the trash. Picking up a book, she almost gasp at the owner of the name.

Her ear pick up the faint panting. She turn her head and move to the closet. Ms. DiMartino press her ear and her eyes widen over the identity of the cries.

Her hand twist the doorknob but to her shock was locked. The spare keys were at the office in the main room. There was no time. The Latina teacher take a deep breath and lifted her right leg. It brought down to the knob, cutting it off.

When she open the door, her eyes almost went watery at the poor state of the boy. Lincoln's body is press against the teacher is a loving manner, soothing his ear with some Spanish words.

* * *

 **Poor Lincoln, am I right? Next chapter is the part you're gonna make me wish Lynn is brought to justice, and she will in the next chapter after chapter 4. Keep it up reading my story! Wanna see what I got plans after this, go see my profile. Till then, NiteOwl18!**


	4. Truth Uncovered

**I'm back with a new chapter! Just like most of you wanted! I'm so glad everyone is seeing my story! Please note what you're about to see is a dark turn. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Truth Uncovered**

After Ms. DiMartino found Lincoln in the closet, she immediately took him to the nurse's office. The boy was lying on the small couch. His body have stop shaking. His face was red from the crying as well of his puffy eyes. He was inhaling small breaths like the nurse intended. The Latina substitute teacher left to get a drink a water for him. Before she left, Lincoln was told by her to remain in the nurse's office. She'll write a note to his teachers about why he wasn't in class today.

Ms. DiMartino return with a paper cup in her hands. She sits down on the couch. Lincoln leans up before he gets the cup.

"Drink, Lincoln." She ordered in her accent. Lincoln take small sips of water. He calm down a little.

"Lincoln, can you tell me why you were locked in the closet? Did someone put you there?" She asked, turning her eyes at him.

Lincoln grip his cup with both of his hands. His head was on the ground.

"Look at me." Her head peak through his eyes. His head shake his head slowly with a tiny whimper.

Ms. DiMartino lower herself to his level and use her left hand to lift Lincoln's head by the chin. "Please, sweetie." She beg, showing some concern in her eyes.

Lincoln got loss in those eyes before snapping out what he was doing. Should he tell her about the bullying? Probably. But she wants to know why and he'll keep answering more and more till the secret was out. Ever since Lynn posted the tweet, he had Clyde and Ronnie Anne at his side. But after the first day together, they couldn't want themselves to be humiliated. The young boy wouldn't trust any of his teachers, especially to Ms. Johnson or Ms. DiMartino. Yet the substitute teacher before him really wants to know why he is suffering.

Ms. DiMartino added "Lincoln, whatever it is. I promise I won't get mad. I won't tell anyone."

"You promise?" She rub the cowlick of his white hair. "Promise."

With a heavy sigh, he tell her what happened in the morning.

* * *

Shorty after Lincoln told the truth, Ms. DiMartino, furious as a lioness, march over to Principal Huggins office. Boy Jordan, Chandler and the three boys who took part of putting Lincoln in the closet were called and sent to the principal's office.

The boys, who enter the room, saw the man himself and, to their surprise and mild blush, Ms. DiMartino. The look of her expression and arms cross mean she was not happy.

"Have a seat boys." Principal Huggins motion them to seat the five chairs. "Boys, do you know why I brought you here?" They all shake their heads in union. "Do you know why Ms. DiMartino is here?"

Chandler remarked "Probably want us to be in her class for out good work?" This brought some laughs from the boys, but shut their mouths at the furious look at the Latina.

"Is that suppose to be funny, Mr. Hadler?" She said. Her accent was thick with fury.

Principal Huggins replied "Alyssa, I got this."

"It's just a joke." The red haired boy replied with his hands up in defense. He got scared and his body sliding down as she look at him with her intense eyes.

"You call locking a child in a closet a joke?!" She scream loudly, scaring the bullies. They don't know it but there was a huge high level of intensity around her. They were sweating under their collars, and not the kind you get from staring at an older sexy women.

"Alyssa! Stand down!" Principal Huggins ordered. Ms. DiMartino closes her eyes and reopen them. The intensity was gone.

Taking a deep breath, she regain her usual personality "Forgive me, Principal Huggins."

He clear his throat and spoke in his authorial tone, "From what Ms. DiMartino told me, you five boys are involved in putting Lincoln Loud in the janitor's closet."

The boys look stiffed over their crime have been expose. Chandler deinded while shaking his head "You got no proof."

"She say otherwise." Wilbur pointed at Ms. DiMartino with his thumb, "Is she lying or are you lying, Mr. Hadler?"

Ms. DiMartino said sternly "You're lucky Lincoln isn't too much traumatized by your actions. If I haven't been there, he would have stay in the closet all day." Her temper was losing but she kept it under control into giving the bullies a painful lesson.

"Like Chandler said, it was only a joke." Boy Jordan repeated and got a whimper from the teacher who hisses slightly.

Principal Huggins continue "Regardless, your actions today have been proven to resurface as you and your buddies gotten a lesson from the couch. Hiding Mr. Loud and Mr. McBride's clothes during gym class. You all will be receiving two weeks in detention and I'm calling your parents."

"That's a load of crap!" Chandler complained.

"Mr. Hadler, you wanna add another week in that sentence?" He warned.

"Whatever! That bad luck deserve it! He should have come to our school!"

Ms. DiMartino's face was still red. She gritted her teeths "You better stop, boy, or else!"

Chandler turn to her, mockingly "What you gonna do, hit me? I like to see you try!" Principal Huggins give her a look that say "Don't you dare". Even the teacher understand the circumstance, she still wanna slap the white outta of that _bastardo's_ face.

"Go wait outside." He ordered the bullies. They got up and exit out to the door. The old man lay out a low sigh and his eyes caught the glare of Ms. DiMartino. "What?"

"That's it? You're only giving them two weeks? They should be suspended!" She look at him with outrage anger.

"I just handle the situation. What you want me to do, Alyssa?"

"Punish them instead of giving them detention! You should have seen the poor condition Lincoln was when I saved him!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the only punishment I can give. They're only eleven years old." Principal Huggins wave it impartial, but flinches at seeing her face closest to him.

"Ugh, such a man you're being." She muttered herself, follow by a few Spanish words to the principal. "Didn't you hear what Chandler had said about Lincoln?"

"He's said Lincoln was bad luck." He repeated the slur. "I know he's not the troublemaker he is, given the times he has gotten detention before. But calling Lincoln bad luck? That's gotta be a new insult kids are using."

She give him an accuse look, "You never saw any of the kids mistreating Lincoln for the past two days? Along with Clyde and Ronnie Anne?"

He answer without thinking "No. I just though he got into trouble with the other kids. It'll blow over. Trust me. You know how kids are."

Ms. DiMartino didn't take much of what he had said. Thinking back to what the red hair bully said about Lincoln, her minds flashes back to here the poor young boy was neglected by everyone, including his own friends. She sees him cleaning up his locker to wash away the slurs and messages. Him and his two closest friends being seated at the worst table at lunch time (what? A teacher can't be in the student's life once in a while). Lastly, she remembers her last encounter with Lincoln after his argument with one of his older sister, Lynn, in the dugout. The Latina only hear that Lynn was gonna make sure Lincoln be taught a lesson.

Finding her expression difficult to get rid up, she said "I'm heading out. To find out what's happening."

Principal Huggins was thrown off. "What? What about the class you're suppose to take care off?"

"You handle it." She give him a look that made the man froze in fear. The women exist out of the office, passing the bullies who were sitting in chairs. They caught her glaze and had their hands cover their crouches.

Once she was out of her sight, one of the boys spoke "Nobody had an erection back when Ms. DiMartino scream at us?"

"No, I was too busy peeing my pants." Chandler said in embarrassment.

Boy Jordan added "I did both."

* * *

Ms. DiMartino went to search Lynn or at least one of her teammates in a class. Luckily, she caught Margo leaving the girl's bathroom.

She called out, "Margo!"

Margo turn around and said in surprise "Ms. DiMartino."

"I need to talk to you for a second."

"Sure. What is it?"

The Latina teacher added "It's about Lincoln. I found him in the janitor's closet this morning. Some other boys pushes him in."

"Oh, my god." She sounded concern, "Is he ok?"

"He is. The boys are being punish now. But I wanna know why is Lincoln being bullied by everyone." She asked.

"You notice that too." Margo answered lowly, shocking the teacher.

"You do? Then tell me!"

Margo look around to see anyone catching them. She answered "We can't talk here. Maybe someplace else."

"Okay, dear. We'll talk in Room 13-B." Margo hurry up to the classroom, leaving the substitute to have questions remain flowing in her mind.

* * *

It wasn't long for the students to go to the cafeteria. Margo lied to her friends that she was skipping lunch today to meet up with a teacher over homework issue. The young athletic rushes to the room where Ms. DiMartino is waiting.

She sat down in one of the desk as she told her what is happening. Ms. DiMartino couldn't believe what she was revealing about Lincoln's hellish days.

"I just couldn't believe it." Margo explained. Her face show some form of regret. "Lincoln is such a nice guy. He doesn't deserve any of this."

"And this started with this tweet, right?" She asked, and the girl shake her head.

"Yes. The students and our team got this stupid tweet on Monday and everyone was treating Lincoln like he has bad luck."

"Have you reported this to the teachers or the Principal?"

"No." She huffed in annoyance. "Most of the teachers got the tweet and have to avoid being around Lincoln. So it was no help." She barely notices Ms. DiMartino clutching her hands in anger. The fools in this school didn't see that the poor boy was being victimized for the last two days. This wasn't getting her nowhere, not all the way. She still needed to know who would sent the tweet. Margo said that the tweet was posted anonymously on _Twitter._ There was no way to detect it.

Until she had one more question to ask. The one it's been bugging her since Lincoln went to unpopular to an outcast.

"Can you tell me about Lynn, Jr?" She said.

"What do you want to know about her?"

"Is she a good friend to you like she's a good sister to Lincoln?"

"Well," Margo was careful with her words around her friend. "I consider her a friend, although we have some disputes when it comes to practice. Like she wouldn't let us go to the bathroom until we win a game. You have no idea how many of us almost shit ourselves during game time." She shiver at the thought while the Latin teacher held a disgust expression at it. "And we have to perform these stupid rituals at baseball so we could have some luck in outside."

"Luck?" She was finding this odd, but this information can be useful.

"Lynn is obsessed with this whole luck thing. She believes that with good luck we wouldn't lose a game. She have us perform these embarrassing rituals that people surprisingly fall for it." She continues her story.

The Latina teacher raises an eyebrow "Would it be better if you all practice better then you wouldn't loss a game?"

"Not with Lynn." Margo added. "A few of us are sick and tired of her bossing us to perform rituals and holding our bladder control before a game. We made a complaint but Lynn-" She stopped herself.

"Lynn what?" Ms. DiMartino repeated. Her head lean close. "Did she threatened her team over these complains?"

"I should get going." Margo announces but her hand was grab by the teacher.

"Margo, please. If you have something about this, tell me. Do it for Lincoln."

Margo was conflicted. She was going on and on about Lynn and her behavior in the sports she's in. Right now she was close to reveal more behind Lynn and her trust in luck rather strengths. But the young girl felt wanting to tell someone the true. And help Lincoln, of course.

Turning her head back, she resume her story "Lynn did threatened those who objected to her methods or wanting to kick her off the team. I can name the girls who had complains over the past months. But she's a great friend! Sure she has some issues when it comes to winning and berate us for not giving it all one hundred percent, but that doesn't mean she's a bad person!"

Ms. DiMartino wasn't fond over Margo switching back to defend Lynn even after she made threats to anyone who says otherwise. She was starting to hate the girl more if the teacher see her. She notices some fear and anxiety around Margo. Sweat was leaking from her forehead. Her arms wrapping themselves around her body.

She knew immediately what those signs mean. "Have Lynn ever hurt you, Margo?"

Margo look over her head with some fear in her eyes. "I did. Once. I...almost lost control of my blander. During the fifth inning, I sneak off and went to the restroom. By the time I got back, Lynn benched me throughout the whole game. We won, of course. But to Lynn we almost went behind because of me. There was scolding, follow by some discipline and name calling as well. The next day, she apologize for her anger."

"Has this ever happened often?"

Margo answered "Yes. When we lost our game with Hazeltuck, I overhear Lynn arguing with Lincoln. She was livid. Practically blames him for being in the game and making her loss. She even call him bad luck. That's was harsh of her. Calling your own siblings that."

Ms. DiMartino's eyebrows went down, "And what about the championship game?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." She rolled her eyes. "We bombed it. Lynn humiliated herself once Hazeltuck took home the gold. She was throwing a fit. It was so embarrassing. Our parents. The teachers. The whole town. They all watch that. As the other teammates left with their families, I stay behind to empty my locker where I overhear Lynn screaming for her brother's bad luck. Was she still on that? Last thing I remember was she was gonna beat the hell outta him. My mind was racing 'Oh, man. Was she gonna do that?'"

"You didn't told your parents about this?"

"No. I figure Mr. and Mrs. Loud will handle that. Though I'm surprise that Lincoln wasn't there or any of our games since we lost our first game."

"Any reason why?"

"She said she didn't want any of his bad luck affecting the whole season." She added before lowering her eyebrows a bit. "I don't know how Lincoln can handle with being in the same house as her. He's a great guy; why is she punishing him for losing the game?"

"Punishing him?" Ms. DiMartino repeated. "Was this some sort of pay back?"

"To Lynn, yeah! I don't know why people are following this accusation or treated him like an outcast!" She blurred out.

"Did your other teammates were part of this?" Margo lower her head to avoid her stare before leading backup with small tears in her eyes.

"Yesterday, Lynn show us a page that Lincoln drew. It was doodles of women in cosplay outfit. I didn't find this offensive, but Lynn made it seem so by saying he was showing women for what they are. I still remember they throw food at him." She flinches and almost went full tear over the boy being run out of the cafeteria in more humiliation. "But I wasn't a part of it! I swear!"

"It's okay, Margo." Ms. DiMartino pat her hand gently and a warm smile. "Now I have just one question; where is Lynn now?"

"In her Social Studies class with Mr. Milton, Room 03-A."

* * *

Lynn was pull out of class and was sent to her baseball coach's office. She is inside, sitting in a chair with Ms. DiMartino and Leslie Gaverts.

"Lynn," Coach Gaverts spoke with tense that made Lynn listen to her carefully. "It has gone to my attention that you been harassing your brother."

Lynn's eyes nearly popped. But instead of being shock, she said "What? No! Who told you of this lie?"

"That information is anonymous. But Ms. DiMartino brought it to me and ask to sent you here to confirm if it's true."

Lynn look at the Latina teacher who was showing a mixture of fury and disgust. She has no fear when it comes with teachers, but her look was different from others.

"I have nothing to show you." She crosses her arms to affirm her stand.

Ms. DiMartino asked "Then you wouldn't mind if you took out your phone and show me your _Twitter_ account?"

She remarked "Why, you wanna see what I had post?"

"Just give her your phone, Lynn." Coach Gaverts repeated.

"I don't have to! That's a violation of privacy! She can't make me!"

"Then I'll just have to call the police or your parents." Ms. DiMartino pointed at the phone in the coach's desk. "Last chance, Lynn."

Lynn was in a pickle. She couldn't reveal the truth to the coach or the teacher. But then again having her parents here was worst, but bringing the police's attention far worst. She was already thin ice of being sent to a boarding school. The last thing Lynn wanted was the police arresting her for refusing to compromise and harassment.

"Fine," Lynn grumble in defeat. Her hand took out the phone from the red shorts. She put her password in her _Twitter_ account and show the various pictures in it to the two women. They were all sport related; her friends, her victories and her games. "There. See? No post of the harrassment. Can I go now?"

Ms. DiMartino wasn't convince. She demanded "Is there another account?"

"No." Lynn said with a tone.

"I don't believe you."

"You calling me a liar?"

Coach Gaverts interrupted "That's enough you two."

"Coach Gaverts, can I leave? This is getting us nowhere." Lynn lifted herself up from her chair.

"Hold it, Lynn." She stopped the tomboy. "In accordance with the tip Ms. DiMartino brought us, you threatened several of your teammates in practices and games. Is that true?"

"I…" Lynn was nervous. "May have, but never in reality."

"I have gotten some testimonies from your teammates and I am shock that you would do this." Coach Gaverts said, feeling disappointed at her. "And you making them perform these silly rituals for good luck and almost made them lose bowel control."

Lynn hesitated said "I'm not...saying anything...without my lawyer."

Ms. DiMartino lay out a small laugh, "Ha! A lawyer is the only thing you're needing."

"You don't get to speak!" Lynn shouted at her.

"Junior!" Coach Gaverts cried.

"I'm not saying anything!"

The coach was showing some distrust over her star player. Lynn was breathing down from the anger. She notices something Lynn isn't telling her or Ms. DiMartino.

"Lynn, do you have another account in _Twitter?_ "

"Not you too." Lynn said, almost feel betrayed. "You know me, Coach!"

"I don't know what to believe in anymore. Now I'll ask again. Do you have another social media account? Yes or No?"

Lynn is now in trouble. She can't keep denying or else things will take a drastic turn. Her reputation was at stake. Even her future. Her phone shake by the hand. Lynn's fingers touch the screen. The two women were seeing it.

After that, the phone was shown again. Only it wasn't the tomboy's account; it was a second account. The only post was there was the meme with Lincoln's face on it and the words **"I'm Bad Luck! Stay Away or Else!"**

Ms. DiMartino put her step forward, scaring Lynn a little. But the Latina inhale a few breaths. Coach Gaverts held the bridge of her nose in more disappointment.

"Oh, Lynn. This is far worse than it is. Seeing as no other choice, I'm gonna have to report this to Principal Huggins and you are hereby kicked out of the team."

Lynn's breath turn grim. "I'm out of the baseball team?"

"Not just that. You're kicked out of soccer, hockey, rugby, tennis, anything sports related."

The tomboy's mouth was open in shock. She said, whimpering "You can't do this. Sports is my life. It's all I have."

Coach Gaverts furrowed her brows, "Then consider this a lesson for not taking some responsibility when it comes to losing. True athletics shows respect, dignity and strength, not by luck. Remember that. Now go back to your classes and report to Principal Huggins after school."

Lynn get up from her seat and walk out the office. It was over. Her life and reputation in school is destroyed. Mom and dad will be furious when they found out, or one of her youngest sisters. Not only that, she'll be sent away to a boarding school off state. The one thing in her mind is who told on her. Could it be her teammates, the ones who had complained about the past? Could it been her friend Margo? Or Lucy? She shake her head off of those thoughts; her teammate wouldn't betray her after what they been through. And Margo wouldn't sell her out as a friend. Her mind was wrap around Lucy even after she told the goth about revealing the bathroom clog incident. If she does, then she gotta teach her a lesson and she'll be welcome in the arms of darkness. All because she was standing up to Lin-

She stopped. Lynn had figure out who would sell her out. It's been right in front of her. Her anger was showing and her hand clutches.

"That little snitch!"

* * *

The day finally ended. Lincoln was let go from the nurse's office. When asked where Ms. DiMartino is, the nurse replied she was taking care of business. Taking this as an understanding, the boy left. He wanted to meet up with his teachers but Ms. DiMartino said she'll deal with them. Lincoln felt nervous. After the interaction with Chandler and his gang, he didn't want to meet them or anyone waiting outside. So he went to the other direction. He hurry fast to avoid some students before making it outside.

The boy look around and, to his relief, saw no one was waiting. He give a sigh in relief and walk forward.

Then the sound of a bat slamming to the surface of the dumpster. Lincoln nearly had a heart attack and his face grew white as the owner of the bat step in.

Lynn growl deathly as she clutches her favorite bat. Lincoln drop his backpack and run back inside. But he was grab by the shoulder and slam his entire body against the dumpster.

"Lynn!" He gasped. His anxiety was returning.

"You!" Lynn shouted angrily. Her hands clutches his shoulders. "I knew you're bad luck was only a matter of time to ruin me!"

"What-What I-I d-do?" Lincoln stuttered.

"Oh, you know exactly what you done! You cry to Ms. DiMartino and she have Coach Gaverts kick me off the team! You happy?! It's over for me!"

"I...I…" Lincoln was at a loss of words.

"What?! What are you saying?! If you have something to say, then how about you're glad my life is ruin?!" Lynn shouted more. "I knew I shouldn't have break your legs when I lost my game!"

"Lynn," Lincoln was afraid of his life. He raise his hands a little. "Calm down. Let's not...d-d-do anything d-drastic." His head was hit against the metal wall by his sister.

"The family may have protected your ass after I loss the game, but they're not going to when I'm through with you!"

"Wait-" The first punch was thrown to Lincoln's face. Lynn landed a couple of punches to more of his face and at his stomach. By the punch, he cough off blood and his body bend down.

A couple of his teeths might have been broken by a right kneecap. His nose is broken as well. Lynn pushes his body to the ground and kick him in his upper left thigh. She gotten a few kicks in his genitals.

Lynn huffed, taking a breath. Lincoln was crying. He was feeling the wounds and his privates damage. He cover up his crotch. Her work wasn't done yet. She grabs her bat from the ground and hover him above him.

Lincoln only saw the blur lines of the object. He held up his hand, pleaing "Lynn-"

The first strike was hit on his shoulder. He scream. Another one was hit in his rib cage. He scream more. Then it was his left leg and across the face. The final swing came to his right arm, the one he was helding up to stop her.

Lincoln's scream was more horrid as his wrist is bended to the back. He held it in conform but cry more from touching it.

"Oh, was that your drawing arm? The one you use to write those ridiculous drawings? Let me fix it up!" She mockingly scorn and did the unimaginable. The athletic lifted her right leg and stomp it at his broken wrist. There more bend follow by bones fracking. By the fifth stomp, there was nothing else to break.

Lynn grabs him by the collar and look him in the eye "Listen loser, you may have ruin my career but this is far from over. If you tell anyone about this, to DiMartino, mom and dad or the girls, I'll come back and break your other arm. Face the facts! This is what happens when you mess with me or anyone in our house!" Her hand release his shirt collar and his head went back on the ground.

Grabbing her bloody bat, Lynn Jr. left the scene, not taking one look over what she has done.

The poor boy was lying on the ground with multiple bones fracture, damage genital, a ringing in his ears and a bloody twist arm. It was no longer being call an arm except a twisted and sicken pretzel. He was laying out small breaths and whimper and his eyes dim down.

The ringing was so annoying that she didn't hear the faint cries of a Hispanic women and the words "Dios Mios! Lincoln!"

* * *

 **Sorry If I scare you or if you guys felt that was too much. But don't worry. Lynn's gonna face the music! NiteOwl18 out!**


	5. Family Finds Out

**Whoo-hoo! I'm so excited of the reviews from my previous chapter and followers and favorites. Thank you all so much! It has now 2,162 views! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Family Finds Out**

It didn't take long for Ms. DiMartino to reach the hospital. She had found Lincoln outside, nearly beaten to death with a severe right arm. When she came back from substituting a class, she return to the nurse's office to see Lincoln. The nurse inform her that he left, not noticing the drain look of the Latina's face. Ms. DiMartino rushes to find the boy but came too late when she step outside and found him in a puddle of his own blood. Grabbing a large blanket from the nurse's office, she wrap his entire body and put him in her car, driving to the hospital.

The teacher was waiting outside in the ICU unit. She had just finished crying for fifteen minutes. Her mind was racing over Lincoln's condition and mutter to god that he'll lived. After Lincoln was taken away by nurses, she phone his family and tell them that he's been in an accident.

A rumble of feet running the halls knock the teacher out of her senses. Rita came the fastest with tears in her eyes.

"Ms. DiMartino! Where's Lincoln?!"

"Is he alright?!" Luna cried. The rest of the sisters were here.

"He's fine." She answered. "They just roll him to the ICU."

Lori asked, with her mascara running from her eyes "What happened to him?"

"Somebody beaten him outside after school." Ms. DiMartino informed them, shocking the family.

Luan went up to her and shake her furiously "Who did it?! Who beat Lincoln?!"

Lynn Sr, Leni and Luna separate the comedian from the teacher with the father cried "Luan, please!"

The doctor came out of the ICU unit with a contempt look "What in god's name is going on here?"

Rita turn to the doctor saying "My son, Lincoln Loud, is there. We're his family." She mentioned to her and the rest of the girls and Lynn, Sr.

The doctor became mildly surprise by the amount of daughters but quickly dismiss it before informing "You all need to stay quiet or else the other nurses can concentrate on the amputation." As soon as the word pop out, everyone looked really scare for the boy.

"Amputation?!" Leni cried. Rita almost fainted if not her husband catching her.

"What's wrong with him?!" Luna argued. "Why are they doing an amputation?!"

Seeing the tear strain faces and voicing their question over Lincoln, the doctor held up a clipboard and said "Your son suffer a dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs, a fracture knee in his left leg, also in the skull; mostly in his right temple. A broken nose, his genital is bruise. Nurses are putting a tube in it till it heals. But the most serious part is his right arm."

"What about it?" Lynn Sr. asked in fear. Ms. DiMartino choke on her tears and cover her mouth.

"His arm have been smash into pieces." The doctor explained. He nearly choke on the details relating to it. "There was too much damage. The medial epicondyle has been ripped off after the destruction of the bones. We're doing an amputation immediately."

"Oh, my baby!" Rita cried more while Lynn Sr. hugged her, splitting her tears. Lori cry as well while Leni cover her mouth to not scream in anguish. Luan's body shook with anger with tears falling out of her eyes. Luna conform the twins seeing them in such a state. Lisa whip her tears from her sleeves while Lily cry more than anyone, wanting to see her big brother. But the most recent member to experience grief than each Loud member is Lucy. Her long hair was showing some of her eye features as tears slide down from her face. She blames herself for not being there for Lincoln when he is treated like he's bad luck. It was just like him taking the blame for clogging the toilet. This made her want to be in her big brother's place; she deserve it.

"Will our big brother be okay?" Lola asked worryingly.

The doctor answered her with a small smile "We're doing everything we can, sweetie. Please have faith."

"Faith?!" Luna repeated, finding his word offensive and holding on to the girls in her side, "Have faith?! Our brother is in there on the edge with meeting the Grim Reaper and you're telling my little sister to have faith?! Are you trying to make promises you doctors can't keep?!" This made her younger sisters, more importantly the twins, crying more.

"Luna!" Lori shout at the rock star wannabe. "You making things worse!"

"I'm making this worse because this quack is lying to us that our bro might die!"

"Luna, Lori, that's enough!" Lynn Sr. scolded them. But his attempt fail as the two started yelling.

Ms. DiMartino whistle through her teeth, stopping the fight. "Lori, Luna _, silencio!"_ She shouted.

"Thank you." Rita thank her while sniffing. "Forgive my daughter Luna. She's just worry about Lincoln. We all are."

"I understand. Now before I go back to perform the surgery, I need some constant from you and your husband of your child's condition if I should phone legal action."

"What do you mean?" Lynn Sr. asked, confused.

"From what Ms. DiMartino told me after bringing your son, she saw that he might have been assaulted. More importantly the scene took place on school grounds."

"What? Lincoln was assaulted, by who? A student? A thug? One of the teachers?!" Luan demanded the info; she couldn't wait till she finds the person responsible of putting her little brother in the morgue.

"I can take it from here, doctor." Ms. DiMartino took over. "Mr. and Mrs. Loud, when I found Lincoln, it's recently believe that a student did this."

"A student?" Rita repeated in disbelief. "As in someone from his school?"

"Before I can say further, do you know where Lynn Jr. is?" She notices that the athletic wasn't there when the rest of the family got there.

"I sent her a couple of messages before." Lori said.

Lana added "She wasn't there when we all left school; maybe she's still in practice."

Ms. DiMartino look puzzled. "I'm sorry but I though Principal Huggins call you or at least Coach Gaverts."

"About what?" Luna asked. "What did Lynn do?"

* * *

Earlier before the family receive the call, Lynn return home after her encounter with Lincoln. Her face was still brewing with anger. Her foot kick open the door, unintentionally destroying the locks. She slam the door behind and throw her stuff on the stairs. The pets, Charlies, Walt, Geo and Cliff all saw one of their masters return. By the look of her emotions, they grew scare of her as soon as they saw she wasn't in the mood. Lynn sat down on the couch, holding the bat she used to beat Lincoln with. It was still cover in his own blood.

Looking at it now made her reminded of her loser brother. "Ugh, it has his lame blood on it!" She pop right out of her seat and march up stairs.

Entering the restroom, she clean up the bat with a sponge. The blood had wash away. It went down the drain in seconds. Although Lynn was satisfied, she stood has to look at the cracks and scratches on its body.

"This was my favorite bat." She grumble, seeing the marks. "As soon as that idiot gets here, I'm gonna break more than just his arm."

She exit out of the room and place one foot of the stairs before her head turn to Lincoln's room. She had to look at it every time she passes it. Lynn open the door that was left not closed. Her eyes turn to the sketchbook still in the trash can. She took it out and flip through it once again with more disgust of her weird brother. Then she had an idea that could really make Lincoln loss it.

Lynn is currently back at her seat with a red pen to add some more 'features' in his characters. Mustaches. Huge eyebrows. Pimples. Even going as far to add perverted innuendo like saying risque things and performing lewd acts.

A couple of chuckles escape "This will show him." Her mind erupted by the sound of a familiar van stopping at the driveway.

Lynn look up, and was surprise to see Luna being the first with a vivid emotions. She open the door without the locks attach to it "Lynn!"

Before the sport girl can retaliate she is meant with a fist in her left cheek. Lynn is then being slap in the face a few times.

"How could you?! You monster!"

"Luna, stop!" Rita screamed. Leni and Lori both grab each arm and held her off from Lynn. Luna was shouting for the two to let her go so she can hit the monster more.

"What the hell, Luna?!" Lynn shouted, feeling the bruise swelling up. Luan grab her from behind to prevent more fighting. "Let me go, Luan!"

The comedian replied back "Shut up, Lynn!"

"Let me at her then!" Lola was being held back by Lana and Lisa.

Rita shouted "Nobody is hitting anyone!"

"But mom she-!"

"I know Lola but it's not worth it!"

Once the fighting was stopped, Ms. DiMartino show up inside. Lynn caught her sight and remarked angrily "What are you doing here?"

Lynn Sr ordered sternly "Junior, hush."

Then two cops arrive behind the Latina teacher. One cop asked "Is this the Loud's resident?"

"Yes, officer." The two walk to the sport girl. Luan let go of her.

Lynn asked curiously "Why are the cops here?"

"L-Lynn," Rita stutter a bit, feeling to cry again.

Now Lynn was scare. One cop was behind her. "Mom, what are they're doing?"

"Just go with them"

"Mom?"

Lisa added with a cold glare "I suggest you do as mother instructed."

Lynn felt her hands being behind her back and the sound of handcuffs snapped together. The cop motion her to walk as his partner read "Lynn Loud, Jr. you are under arrest for the assault of Lincoln Loud,"

"What?!" Lynn shouted, trying to get away. But the cop forcefully grab her to prevent leaving as they walk to the police car.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" Lynn couldn't hear the rest of what the cops is saying. Only she remains emotionless for what the world had bring her. Karma. And speaking of karma, she didn't want to know what happened to Lincoln. Unfortunately, that's coming her way very soon.

* * *

At Royal Woods police station, the Loud family was summon to be here after one of their daughter is taken there. Back at the hospital, Ms. DiMartino told them about what Lynn had done. How she spread the rumor on _Twitter_ over Lincoln being bad luck. The Latina teacher put in the gruesome detail how Lincoln was reduce to a shell of his former self by everyone in the school. The family was left with tears of how Lynn practically destroyed his life. She also added detail of her being kick out of sports after Margo, who give her information this afternoon, reveal Lynn literally threatened her teammates of her unorthodox methods. Now she was in real trouble. And so does the family.

Lynn was in the interrogation room with a detective inside. Her family was running wild with questions that begin why would she go through dangerous risk just to break Lincoln's will. Ms. DiMartino was in another room explaining what Lincoln was going through.

"I can't believe it…I still can't believe it…" Lynn Sr. mutter to himself over and over with his face buried in both palms.

"Believe it, dad." Luna spat with her arms cross and a furious expression. "This is real."

Leni was the most concern out of the member. She asked hugging her legs "What's gonna happened to Lynn?"

"You hear what the cops said, and Ms. DiMartino." Lori informed her. "Lynn is going to jail."

Lisa pointed out "Actually, she's going to a juvenile detention center. At her age, she'll receive the maximum sentence depending on the charge she'll face. One of the law enforcers said she is charge with assault. But retaining the information back in the hospital," She almost choke on her words. "The charge may be tedious to go as an aggravated assault charge."

"Aggravated what?" Lola said, confused. "What are you saying?"

"Given the circumstances in Michigan law if Lynn is face with just assault, then she'll face a slight but small charge. However, back at the hospital where the doctor plus Ms. DiMartino both explain the physical details surrounding our elder brother's conditions, Lynn will face both assault and battery, or aggravated GBH."

"GBH as in…" Rita said, not liking what her youngest daughter is implying.

"Great Bodily Harm." She answered. "If Lynn is lucky to be tried as a minor then the judge will, and I'm not praying it won't, go easy on her."

"And if she does get tried as an adult?" Luan asked.

"She'll receive twenty-five years in jail."

Rita cried, covering her mouth "Oh, my god! But what are the charges if she is tried as a minor?"

"There's plenty of charges the judge will sentence for first time offenders; probation, house arrest, counseling or the usual confinement in a detention facility." Lisa finished her statement.

"Then screw the other chargers; let's place her in a facility!" Luna shouted.

"Luna Loud!" The mother scolded sternly with tears leaking.

"Mom, I'm sorry but _she_ can't stay in the house anymore, even after the judge sentence her!" She spoke with venom.

Lynn Sr. notices the tension of his third daughter "Luna, I know you're upset but there's got to be another way."

"Wake up and smell the blood, pops!" Luan shouted. "Lynn almost killed Lincoln! Who knows what would happened if she is under house arrest with us?! What if she hurts the young ones?!"

This brought fear to Lucy, the twins, Lisa and Lily who was whimpering from Lori's arms.

Rita continue with tears falling to the ground "I just...don't understand. Why didn't Lincoln come to us? Why didn't he say anything?" She turn to the other girls with desperate looks. "Surely you girls know of his behavior."

"I'm sorry mom we didn't notice." Luan answers.

Luna turn to her youngest sisters, "What about you little dudes? You never saw our bro being pick up by everyone?"

Lola, Lana and Lisa all shook their heads to response the answer. Lucy, however, was quiet throughout the whole deal.

"Lucy?" The rock star wannabe look at her.

It didn't take long to get an answer outta her. With one slow word, she replied "Yes…"

Lola shrieked and grab her shirt collar "You knew?! How could you just stand there and watch it happened?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

Lana grab her with an arm lock around her neck, "Cool it, Lola!"

Lucy's body was shaking by Lola's accusation and the family's shocking expression. She let her body break down by the pressure and cry on the floor with hands and knees on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never wanted it to happen! Please forgive me!"

Rita crouches down to her level and places her hands on both shoulder, "Calm down, Lucy. You're not in real trouble. But tell us why."

"Lynn...Lynn threatened me!" She revealed, shocking her family more. "She said if I told then she tell you guys that it was me who clogged the toilet!"

Lynn Sr. then said "Wait it wasn't Lincoln then?"

"No. It was me who clogged it. The Princess Pony books are mine! He took the blame because I couldn't stand of being ridiculed by you all!" She shrieked loudly, pointing her finger at her sisters who flinches. They saw a glimpse of her eyes as tears fall out from under her bangs. "Lincoln did all that because he said he can take it! And now, look where it lean him to!" Her cries got the attention of officers in the station. Rita immediately hug her in more sadness and soothing words to calm her down. The rest of the sisters, plus Lynn Sr., felt awful what Lucy reveal. But they felt even worse when they all thought Lincoln was the one who clog the toilet.

"Loud family?" They all turn their heads to a female officer. "I'm Officer Lawton, one of the cops that escorted your daughter. Lynn Loud, Jr?" The father nodded his head. "I just wanted to inform you that we have done interviewing your daughter."

"And?" Lynn Sr. asked. Rita and Lucy get up while hugging her.

"She has given us details of what happened. Your daughter did, in fact, assaulted her brother outside at Royal Woods Elementary school." Lynn Sr sighed sadly, feeling a headache coming up. "She will face major assault charges follow by the harassment she had made. Now on to your teacher-"

"Substitute teacher." Lori corrected.

"My bad. Ms. DiMartino is still being interview but my partner is gathering enough information. If her testimony matches Lynn's story, then your daughter will be tried as juvenile." Officer Lawton continues. Rita felt scare over what's gonna happened to her daughter. Some of the sisters were feeling otherwise that Lynn deserve to be lock up. "On a related note, will you all be okay to be interview?"

Rita asked curiously "Why?"

"When we were inviewing Lynn, she mention that you and the rest were involved in locking Lincoln outside."

The whole family felt the increase tension over the horrible memory of locking him out during he pretended to be bad luck.

"I need you and your husband to come with me to another room." She ordered Rita and Lynn Sr.

At first Lynn Sr. turn to Rita and the girls over what they should do. But in a shocking twist the mother replied "Lynn, we have to tell them."

Her husband felt his mouth to object but from the look of his wife's face, he knew that they couldn't keep up lying since Lynn is gonna go to jail because of it.

He sighed in defeat "Okay. Girls, wait here." Both of them follow the police women into another room.

The girls felt afraid of what will happened to them once their parents told them the truth. One thing is for certain the future isn't looking too bright for the Loud family as a certain goth felt a quick rush of emptiness in her heart.

* * *

The interview took over an hour. The girls felt it was more than that. Their minds were racing over what will happen to them. From what Lisa gather about child abandonment, their chances were not looking so slim. Just as their parents will be charged of said crime, the older sibling felt afraid of her own life being in a cell. Leni, Luna and Luan will all be place in a juvenile facility (though if Luna happens to see Lynn in there, she will pummel her when she arrives). As for Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily, either they'll be in place under a relative's care or be separate to a foster family.

Lori saw her parents coming out of the room. But her eyebrows frown down as she saw Lynn with them.

"Hey," She slap Luna and pointed at her direction.

Lola asked, outrage "Why isn't she in a cell?!" They didn't notice Lynn had her head down or not looking at them. Luan saw the dry tears on mom and dad's faces. They were crying during the interview.

They walk toward the rest with Rita announcing "Let's go."

"Mom, why is Lynn here?" Lori gritted her teeths at the sport girl.

"Your father bail her out. Let's go."

Luna was shocked. "But why?!"

"I said let's go!" Rita shouted at her lungs, scaring her oldest child. The rest flinches but choice to listen to her order instead of criticizes their father of bailing the criminal out. But that didn't stop them from glaring at her.

The family left the station, just as Ms. DiMartino was done with her interview. A male officer said "Thank you for the info, Ms. DiMartino."

"My pleasure." She replied. The Latina teacher saw that the Loud family were gone. Officer Lawton caught up with her, Ms. DiMartino, I will like to have a word with you."

"Are the Loud family gone?"

"They just left right now, with Lynn Jr."

"What?!" She was angry. "Why would you let them bail her out?!"

"Calm down," The female officer ordered. "I don't wanna have to arrest you also. But I do need you to come with me."

"What for?"

"I have some info of the family you wanna hear and I want your opinion." Ms. DiMartino obliged and follow her to a room to discuss the Loud family.

* * *

 **So things are not looking so good with Lynn and the rest of the family. What plans does Ms. DiMartino have in mind when she finds out from Rita and Lynn's testimonies? Find out on the next chapter! Note on the charges of assault and battery and Lynn's juvenile statue: I try looking on the charges of juvenile facing assault or aggravated assault but it failed. If anyone one of you happens to know about law, tell me about what is the sentence for juvenile offenders facing assault charges? I'll see you all next time on the next chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	6. Karma Biting Back

**Good news everyone! This story has 51 reviews, 41 followers, 32 favorites and 3,122 views! Let me say thank you and thank you OmegaDelta for telling me the penalty for juvenile offenders of assault and battery. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Karma Biting Back**

No one said anything in Vanzilla. The Loud family was usually quiet for the second time. First was back at dinner Monday night at which Lynn apologize to Lincoln for calling him bad luck.

But after back what the family just learn, she didn't live up to it or her parent's wishes.

Lynn Sr. was driving behind the wheel with a solemn look. Rita was looking at the window. She had just stop crying but a few tears were dripping before whipping them off with her sleeves.

As for the Loud sisters they didn't do their usual habits; texting, screaming loudly at music, or fighting between the line. Instead they say nothing but ignore Lynn who was at the back at the van, alone.

She didn't say anything to any of her sisters or parents. Why bother? The rest of the girls hated her for what they did to Lincoln. She had her head down with a bored expression. Unable to look at the glares they were shooting. Luna felt rage and wanted to strangle Lynn, so did her roomate. But Rita promises that she and her husband will take care of it. They grumbly agree but wishes to say something. Like why would they bail out Lynn? She hurt Lincoln and she deserve to be punish.

The van stopped at the driveway. Rita turn her head to the girls, "Family meeting. Now."

Everyone went inside and took a seat by chance. Lori, the twins, and Lucy were sitting on the couch while Leni and Lisa took the arm chairs. Luna took the recliner while Luan was next to her. Lynn lean her back against the wall, still with her head down. The parents (with Lily in Rita's arms) were in the middle of the stage.

Rita addresses first "I know you girls are wondering back at the station. Primary related to Lynn being bail out." The girls grew disgust with a few glaring at the athletic. "After me and your father were done telling Officer Lawton of...you know what. I told them if Lynn was gonna stay in her cell. She said that depends on her bailout. It was five hundred dollars."

"And you pay the bail?" Lori asked, feeling outage.

"Your father did." She corrected. Feeling the tense around the living room, the mother handed the baby to Lori before resuming. "Everyone here is mad, I know. But me, your father and Officer Lawton discusses an agreement over what to do with Lynn. Now there's no jury date for her yet. But she's letting us deal with this until further notice. You girls are gonna have to leave up with what we're planning to do with her, and I think-"

"Hey Lynn." Luna interrupted her mother. Lynn's head shot up a bit. "Don't think for a second mom and dad are covering your ass. So listen and STAND UP!" Her voice rose with volume and slam on the armchair, scaring the tomboy to straight up her back and looking at her family.

"Luna, enough." Rita slightly said with a scold tone.

Lynn Sr. cleared her throat and said "Junior, get over here. Luna, move out of the chair." Lynn walk over to the recliner as Luna and Luan move away, passing glares at her. She sat down on the leather and faces her parents.

"Lynn," She flinches at her mother's commanding tone, "Answer me this. Why? Why did you hurt your own brother?"

Lynn averted her gaze and state at the ground as she find it her most conform friend. "Lynn, I'm talking to you." She rose her voice in contempt. The tomboy was actually showing some fear of facing her mom. "Lynn!"

She lifted her face with an emotionless expression "I don't know."

"You don't know?! You don't know what you have done?!" Rita march up to her and grab her daughter's shirt collar. Lynn flinches more of her mother's yelling. "Answer me!"

"No! I don't know!" Lynn finally look at her and saw the watery tears in her cornea. Her anger, or whatever she was feeling, was defeated by her judgement.

Sensing this could turn ugly, Lynn Sr walk between but Lori replied "Dad, don't."

Rita said, not taking her eyes of her daughter "Kids, get upstairs!" Everyone hurry up but the mother senses they're not in their rooms. "IN YOUR ROOMS!" Loud doors were slam and close.

Lynn was all alone. "Mom." She began but felt her body release by her grab.

"The last thing I wanna hear is your voice, but that doesn't mean you're not answering my question. Why did you do it?"

Lynn's eyes wander to the ground. However, her mother's anger was preventing the tomboy to do so. "I wanted," She chosen her words uneasy. "To teach...Lincoln a lesson. To prove that he is bad luck."

"And tell me, how did it go?"

"Not very well."

"Not very well." Rita sarcastically while scoffing. "Oh, that's a nice way to answer over how you ruin your brother's life, made him a social pariah, losing his trust on everyone and put him in the hospital! Do you have any idea what you done to him?! You deliberately killed him!"

Lynn's mouth was open in shock. "I didn't mean to-"

"No! No. If you have any sense of what your actions were to lead you, then you probably wouldn't have done it!" Rita turn around and walk to a corner. Her hand press against her face to ease her anger. Her husband pat her shoulder to add the tension. She manage to calm down for a bit before turning to Lynn. Her face was read as the color of her shirt. "Tell me this; when Lincoln knew you spray the rumor, did he come to you? Did he plead you? Wanted you to end this?"

Remembering the time Lincoln's attempt to plea Lynn to not let it go further, she shake her head guilty.

"And what did you do?"

"I call him a loser," Her guilt grew as she explained, "Told him his words were pointless to anyone. That this was the real world. And I threw dirt at him."

Rita reminded "You should have end this when you had the chance. Lincoln give you that chance and you threw it back at his face. Just why? Why couldn't you accepted it? Why are you still putting your talent on silly luck and fortune? For god sake, you're thirteen years old! You let this obsession take advantage of you! It made you calling your brother bad luck, threatening your teammates and friends and everyone blindly falls for it!"

Each word destroy a bit of confidence Lynn had. She didn't want to admit it but her actions were slowly begin to foresee the consequences Lucy and Lincoln both warn her. They knew this would happened, and Lynn, the blind stubborn fool she really is, didn't believe it. Now she have to deal with the cause of her crimes. Lynn asked, afraid of her fate "What are you gonna do me?"

Rita then sighed, a loud one "I warn you that if you didn't put aside your ego on this luck, you'll be going to boarding school. But seeing what happened back at the hospital and the station, I can't afford to lose two kids. So here's what we gonna do. I'm gonna talk to Principal Huggins about you skipping his meeting today. Hopefully he won't give you detention. But that doesn't mean you won't be returning back to any of your sport teams. So your father and I have no opinions. You are forbidden to interact with anything sports related."

"No." Lynn said, wide eyed. "Not you too." She turn to her dad who remain quiet during the argument. "Dad."

Her dad answer with instant regret "I'm sorry Junior, but you brought it on yourself. You need to learn what happens to your actions and must pay the price. All your equipment will be taken away to storage. Your jersey as well. You'll be wearing regular clothes. Also you can't turn anything sport related. Not even for fun."

"Get upstairs, Lynn. You're grounded till further notice." Rita added. Lynn didn't say anything after that. Just her mouth open and her eyes widened in disbelief. She stand up from the chair and walk up the stairs.

Right as her hand touches the doorknob, a voice filled with scorn spoke "Was it worth it, dude?" She turn and saw the rest of the sisters; all glaring at her.

Lynn didn't want to deal with this. She got snuffed by her parents right now. "Now it's not a good time, Luna."

"Really?" Lori said. "Just like it wasn't a good idea for you to ruin our little brother's life? We told you to quiet it but no, you just keep messing with him until something happens. Are you proud of yourself?"

Lynn shook her hand and brought it back before turning to them with narrow eyes. "Don't you think I felt bad enough as it is?! But don't just stand there and look at me like I'm some sort of murderer!"

Lola cried "And you are! You hurt our big brother!"

"I didn't hurt him that much." Lynn mutter under her breath. However, in a shocking twist, Leni slap her across the face with tears in her eyes.

"If you look back and take one look at Linky then you would know that this wasn't a punch in his face! You couldn't just accept your losses and we haven't kick our little brother out in the cold! Why are you being so cruel to him?!" She cry loudly, her legs almost collapsing if not for Lori and Luan holding her.

Lynn rub the wound in her face. She gritted at her second oldest sister. Right before she was about to do something horrible, Rita shouted "What is going on here?!" Her parents storm up the stairs with the mother first to look at her children.

Lynn Sr asked "What happened here?"

"Leni hit Lynn." Luna answered, surprising the parents. Leni was still crying and yelling over her little brother's condition.

"That's it." Rita stated before raising her voice. "Everyone, nobody is going out tonight! This house is on lockdown! I want each of you to stay in your rooms or we're gonna have another Sister Fight Protocol!"

Now the sister were scare of their mother threatening to do a Sister Fight Protocol, even after their brother was sent to the hospital. Lori lead her roomate, still crying and hand covering her face, to the room. Same goes with everyone. Lynn step aside, although Lucy had to stare at her for causing this. She ignores her and went to her bed, facing the wall.

* * *

Throughout the whole day none of the girls never speak or look at Lynn if they want to face their parent's wrath, or Rita's. When asked what was the punishment for Lynn, the parents told them that all of her sports will be locked away in storage and was not allow to wear anything sport related or turn anything into sports. Until further notice when they hear an update from the police, they grounded her. While some felt that this was a suitable punishment, others suggest that it should be way harsher than that. After dinner, Lynn Sr, with the help of Luna and Leni, all gather everything Lynn had for sports and put them in boxes before putting them in the attic.

Later at night Lynn walk right out of the bathroom and went back to her room, not looking at the glares from each room. She then, however, saw Lucy right at her with cross arms.

She was started to get annoyed by this. "God, not you too. I screw up, okay? Can we get past this?"

"I warn you." Lucy said. Her roomate pass her. "That this would happen."

"I don't wanna hear any of your fortune cookie nonsense." Lynn replied, looking at her bed and not the goth.

Tired of the sudden ignoring, she stomp right at the tomboy and turn her around to glare at. Lynn flinches at her gaze.

"You put Lincoln in the hospital because of your greed. You put your own obsession over your siblings. You made us force to treat our brother like the plague and now…" Lynn saw one tear sliding off her right cheek. The goth felt the wetness from her milky skin and whip it off with her hand. "I hate you."

Those words sting the hard core tomboy in the heart. But Lynn shook the emotions with a glare back "What else is new? You always say you hated us. And don't pretend that you actually show some dignity. You must see that you share some of the blame in this family. You let Lincoln took the blame for your crimes because you couldn't handle being laugh at by us. And you stood by and let us throw Lincoln out of the house, even after what he has done for you. So who's the real hypocrite?"

Lucy retaliated with slapping Lynn in the same place Leni hit before. This one hurt more than the last. Her whole body was shaking with fury.

"I never know...what kind of person would have...so much hated? Not even being really guilty of their sins." Lucy added, ready to hit her more. But she didn't let it get between her argument and Lincoln not being here at the moment. She turn away and gather her pillow and blanket.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep in the same room as someone with no heart. I'm sleeping in Lincoln's room."

Lynn look at her roommate opening the door and exit out, "You know mom and dad aren't gonna like it."

"I don't care; he's the only one that understand me. Why should you care?" She close the door behind, leaving Lynn alone in the two bedroom.

"You know what, I don't care," Lynn said to herself. "I have this room for myself." She went back to her bed and close her eyes. However, the lack of a roommate was starting to bother her a little with no one to express her sighing or mutter deep words. But emotions weren't her thing. They were making a huge thing over this. The entire family were in on this, not only here. Lincoln was the one who wanted continue with the lie, so why should she be punish by this sin?

 _They'll get over this by morning. I'm sure of it._

* * *

When Lynn wake up, she suspected that at least Lucy or one of her sisters call her up for breakfast. Her alarm clock indicate that she only have a few minutes to get eat and get ready for school.

She walk down the stairs saying sarcastically "Thanks for waking me up, guys." Though her remark were shot by the girls venomous stares. She counter attack with a weak roll eye. "Whatever."

Lynn sat down next to Lucy who immediately gets up and grab her half eaten empty plate to the kitchin before making her way upstairs. She didn't expect her roomate still mad at her for their last night fight. Shrugging her shoulders, she begin eating her buttered toast. The lack of talking and numerous stares almost made her lose her breakfast.

"Everyone, hurry up. We're leaving in five minutes." Lori stated. The gang rose up and walk away from the table to dress up. Except for Lynn who was barely eating.

Rita added "Get dress, Lynn."

"I'm not done with eating."

" _Now."_ She sternly growl through her teeth, scaring the tomboy and flash to the stairs.

Once everyone was done, Lynn was the last to go through. Her attire wasn't her jersey with #1 on it. It was just a shirt Lynn had for her; it belong to Lori. Though she clings at the tasteful color. She was also wearing blue shorts. Before she walk out, her mother added "Be sure to wait for me after school and try not to get any more trouble, ok?" She flashes a smile that almost fool the girl in a minute.

She nodded her head and exit the house where all the sisters are in Vanzilla. As the sport girl put her hand in the slide door, Lola stopped her "Back at the van."

"You're kidding me."

"Lynn, do as she say." Luan added softy. Sighing, the tomboy goes back at the van and step in. Lori start up the engine and drive to school.

* * *

Lynn's day started out horribly as soon as she walk into class. By now all of the student's eyes were at her in close range. Putting on a brave face, she sat down on the chair and those who were around her pushes her seat five feet away from the tomboy.

Yesterday the news of Lynn's tweet was reveal to the school. With the list Margo provided and the followers of the tweet (those who were involved bullying Lincoln) are punished. They receive a couple of days in detention, probation from after school activities and doing community work every Saturday for three months. So far, almost half of the entire elementary school in Lincoln's grade and Lynn's grade are punished.

The people blamed Lynn after finding out the truth. When those didn't fully understand why, Margo told them the full story of her former friend. However, they didn't know about Lincoln's condition. So they all hated Lynn for spraying the rumor and getting them to trouble.

The tomboy looked at her locker to see with hateful messages and vandalize with club marks. Lynn sighed deeply "Great."

* * *

At lunchtime, her friends have banish her to the sticky table. When asked why, all Lynn got was 'we don't need someone who can just treat her brother like bad luck'. She waited for at least one friend, like Margo, to say otherwise. But to her shock, the brunette saw her turn her head around.

"Some friends," Lynn scoffed at them chatting something before eating a french fries. Still can't believe they stab her in the back after all they been through. It was getting her bother to not have someone sitting here, or at least one of her sister who was chatting with the other goth kids.

"How could this day get any worse?" She asked herself, taking a bite outta her burger. Her moment of silence was ruin by a slam on the table. It was Ronnie Anne. She was growling from her lower lips. Her eyes say danger with red and so was his face.

"I need to talk to you," She said. Before Lynn can answer, a punch was thrown at her left eye and fall on the ground.

All of the students were seeing the upcoming fight. Lynn rose up, shouting "What the hell?!"

Ronnie Anne throw another punch but misses when Lynn grab her tray to the Latina schoolgirl. Her food scatter at Ronnie Anne, slightly blinding her. The brunette jump on her, pinning the girl at the ground.

Lynn threw a couple of punches at her face, though Ronnie Anne had time to cover her face before the first two punches. Her hand clutches Lynn's left hand and bend three fingers. Ronnie Anne hit her face with an open palm, getting her off.

Ronnie Anne kick her in her sides, rolling her back to the ground. She grabs a hairful of the brunette's hair and lifted her up. Lynn slap her face but Ronnie Anne grab her head and slam against the sticky table. Ronnie Anne take the dirty food on the ground and throw it at her face. As Lynn was drowning in hamburger meat and lettuce and tomato, she uses her legs to knock them out of balance and fall on the floor. Lynn free herself from the table and strangle the bully and Ronnie Anne throw many punches at her face.

She was then pull away by none other than Lucy and Lisa while Ronnie Anne was grab by Clyde. She screamed "Let me go, McBride!"

"No, Ronnie Anne!" Clyde struggle to hold her. "Lynn's not worth it!"

Lynn scream "What hell is wrong with you?!" Both of her sisters were grabbing her arms and Lisa telling her to stop.

"She needs to pay for what she have done! She hurt Lincoln!"

The three girls stopped when they hear Lincoln's name; they pray that it wasn't that.

Clyde added, feeling his grip losing around her body "I know but you need to let her parents handle it!"

"Who cares?! That bitch put him in the hospital!"

The students surrounded her all gasped and their eyes widen while muttering to each other. There were phones up in the air by the time the fight start. Both Lucy and Lisa look at each other in fear of their brother's condition being reveal too soon.

Lynn growled, trying to punch from opening her mouth "You better shut up!"

"Lynn, hush!" Lisa cried.

"You weren't there to hear it from my mom!" Ronnie Anne badgered. "She was one of the nurses that was operating on Lincoln; she and her friends have to remove the arm to stop the bleeding! You monster almost killed him! Aghh!" She kick her legs in the air wildly while screaming.

Two security guards came in and rushes to the two girls. One grab her by the arm while stating "Let's go, you!"

"Let me go! I wanna hit her so hard! You're an awful person, Lynn Loud!" Ronnie Anne was escorted away by the guards. Clyde take one look at the girls whole mouthing "I'm sorry," before going after her.

The three girls were left to face the audiences mutter more about the revelation. Lucy can feel her friends looking at Lynn except for Haiku eyeing on the little goth girl. Same goes with Lisa and Lynn.

* * *

The entire afternoon was not pleasant for either of the Loud girls in their grades. Once Ronnie Anne told the truth, it went viral to every student, including the facility. Lola and Lana were the first to get it after one of the playmates show them the video of the fight. They look at each worry as they ask was it true or not. Lisa was question with the same thing in her kindergarten class and grew fear to Lynn. Lucy were starting to get nervous of her friends asking the same thing and a few damning her soul.

Speaking of Lynn, she and Ronnie Anne were sent to the principal's office. Ronnie Anne was first to prevent the two from fighting. Principal Huggins was sympathize with her after telling the whole story. But that didn't mean she had to resolve fighting the one that cause this. She receive three days in detention. As for Lynn, given how much trouble she is in for spraying the rumor on social media follow by the numerous complaints of her teammates fearing their lives over her methods. Giving her more detention was pointless. So he let her off for now.

Surprisingly the girl wishes she was in detention.

At gym she had dodgeballs thrown at her by her former friends and those who gotten detention by her tweet. But this was new to her. Lynn actually had her clothes thrown out of the locker and gotten wet in the shower. And if it wasn't bad enough, her backpack was filled with trash, coresty by a few who wanted to scream 'monster' at her. Someone did, at her locker and desk, combined with life-threatening messages. She wash it away with a dish rag that she borrow from the nurse's office.

"This is so disgusting…" She muttered slowly to herself, "Her eyes caught the footsteps of Lincoln's friends, the ones that avoided him in the beginning of her rumor. They glared at her as they passes by. But run away after turning her head at them with a growl. "Jerks. They were stupid enough to fall for it. So why am I paying the price? They're the ones-" She stopped herself when she was reusing the same words as last night. Lynn's anger quickly die away. "What's the point? This bites."

* * *

 **So karma is a real bitch to Lynn, right? But she did deserve it for what she did to Lincoln. Next chapter is gonna leave you all hanging your jaws! Keep it up with more! NiteOwl18 out.**


	7. An Offer A Mother Can't Denied

**Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter! But first let me just say this; I notice that one review has trouble seeing the new chapter from Monday. I notice that too. There's some kind of glitch in the site. Hopefully, they got rid of it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please note the anguish scene you're about to experience.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: An Offer A Mother Can't Denied**

At Royal Woods Hospital, the mother of eleven kids was in Lincoln's room. She had call her boss that her son have been in an accident, carefully not revealing the details. Her hand wrapped around on his left hand and kiss it gently as a prayer to woke up.

Hours earlier before leaving for work, she had gotten call from the doctor that the amputation was a success and Lincoln is well-rested but soon wake up anytime. His injuries were slowly healing; however, he'll be in pain to use the bathroom due to his genital being still bruise. Rita's eyes were dripping tears as her mind was scrambling around of what went wrong.

She and her husband spent seventeen years to make eleven children and teaches them all some responsibility. Instead of handling this as other parents do, they relive on them to make that decision. And now, things went wrong. One of their daughters have put Lincoln in the hospital with the most horrible assault and she'll likely go to jail.

"Oh, my baby." Rita said to herself, sniffing. "My sweet, sweet Lincoln." She was in her head, blaming herself for not stopping this before it escalated. She didn't even notices the soft groan of an eleven year old boy.

She gasped, her crying stopped. Her son's eyes were opening. "Lincoln!"

The boy knew who that voice was and said "Mom?"

"Yes! It's mommy, sweetie!" Rita whip her tears away and laugh while crying at the same time.

Lincoln saw himself in a room that wasn't his. "Where am I?" He asked. His eyes saw the heart monitor.

"You're at the hospital, Lincoln." Rita said. A concern look spray around her face. "Do you remember anything?"

"My head is a little fizzy," Lincoln picked up his arm and scratch his head in a curious manner. But his hand didn't made contact nor he felt his arm raise. What he can feel is nothing but air against the wind. His head turn and what he saw made him cry. His right arm was gone; there was nothing but a stump where the forearm was, surrounding with bandages. "My...My arm!"

"Sweetheart," Rita's bottom lip was whimpering, trying to sooth her son.

"What happened to my arm?!" Lincoln look at his mother with tears falling from both eyes. Then as soon as he touch it he remember memories from his first three days at school being a total outcast and the one who made it happened. He started hyperventilating and put his hand at his heart. "Lynn. L-Ly-nn did-did this…!" He stuttered as the boy was about to cry.

Rita wrapped her arms around him and embrace him in a hug. "It's okay, Lincoln. I'm here." She said in a motherly tone. The boy cry more than her while blubbering uncontrollably. His hand grab a handful of his mother's shirt as his tears stein her chest. Rita's tears fall on his back as well. She didn't want to see her son react like this.

Separating his embrace, she goes in shock in seeing Lincoln going on a panic attack. She quickly grab a water bottle she got from the vending machine before entering the room and give it to the stuttering boy.

"Drink! Drink, Lincoln!" She told him. Lincoln drunk a quarter fill of the bottle down his throat. He is now breathing heavily from that attack. "Just breath." She pat his back a few times not too hard.

Lincoln's body shake with fear; his heart beat more faster than he was feeling.

Rita asked "Better?" He nodded his head.

Then the door open, revealing Ms. DiMartino with flowers in her hands. They were roses wrapped around with a bow at the steam.

"Mrs. Loud." She begin. Her eyes wide and the women cry upon seeing her student is awake. "Lincoln!"

"Ms. DiMartino," Lincoln said.

" _Gracias a dios!_ " The women surprise the two with hugging the boy. He return the gesture despite feeling embarrassed to hug her substitute teacher in front of his mother. As soon as she breaks off the hug, the Latina teacher almost dropped her flowers as she saw the stump that was once his right arm. "Oh, Lincoln. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Ms. DiMartino." Lincoln answered, covering his stump to not make her cry. "Um, not to be rude, but shouldn't you be at school?"

"Your condition is more important than me working, Lincoln and as well as your mother. Hello, Rita."

"Hello, Alyssa." She greeted back. Alyssa handed put the flowers on a desk next to the boy.

"Rita, if it isn't too much trouble, I like to speak with you." She stated.

"Right now?" Rita was surprised, and the Latina nodded her head. "Can't it wait? My son just woke up."

"It won't take that long."

Lincoln added "It's okay, mom. I'll be find."

Rita didn't argue but nod her head. She give him a soft kiss in his left temple. "Call me when something is up."

"Ok, mom."

* * *

The two women head over to the cafeteria as with coffees in their hands. They made their way to a spot where they sat down on their chairs.

"Thank you for taking the time to visit my son," Rita said.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Loud."

"Rita. Call me Rita."

"I admire your son for that matter. He's such a good student." She smile warmly at the thought seeing his face. Rita smile as well though she was curious with what the teacher had made. But she didn't want to bring that up.

Ms. DiMartino takes a sip on her drink before resuming "Rita, it's time we both talk about what we're thinking."

Rita sighed "I know. You have no idea how it's bugging me."

"How's the family taking it?"

"What we both imagine; the girls hate Lynn; they were mad at us for bailing her out. Luna wanted to strangle Lynn. Long story short, this family is taking a hit."

"Has Lynn ever been this aggressive?" Ms. DiMartino asked.

Rita shook her head; the warm lante wasn't helping the small headache. "Compare to the other girls, her anger has gotten out of control, next to Lori and Lola. My son, however, doesn't have a temper, except a few times he loses it when they get outta of control or be in their way."

"Were there other incidents?" She didn't like where it's heading.

"I can name a lot," Rita remarked, surprising her. "There was the 'Sweet Spot' incident. The girls were fighting over a seat in the van that Lincoln found during eight months of planning before our family trip. It kept the neighbors up all night and the van was wreak. Next was clogging the toilet. As usual Lincoln always put things in the toilet on purpose. But the one time it happen and he say he didn't do it, the girls didn't believe it."

Alysa asked "Neither did you or your husband?"

Rita flinches how the memory went, "My husband was very mad cause of the damages he had to pay. I admit I was a little mad when it happened but it turns out Lincoln didn't do it. It was one of my youngest daughter, Lucy."

"She's the...girl that likes to dress black?" Ms. DiMartino was chosen with her words to describe Lucy Loud.

"Yes. We found out yesterday at the police station. She was crying because Lincoln took the blame and miss out on the convention he really wanted to go. Lucy didn't want to be tease. The girls are very rude when it comes to mocking someone for their likes. But Lincoln can handle it as he say." Rita chuckle lightly and whip some tears from the corner of her left eye. "But the worst part was the Sister Fight Protocol."

Ms. DiMartino said "I beg your pardon?"

"It's a system the girls made when it comes with situations two or more of them can't handle. Me and Lynn wanted them to deal with their problems. But Lincoln refuse to follow through with the plan. Everytime he does, the fight gets escalated more and more. Eventually, the fight was over cause Lincoln left. But he accidentally spark another fight because he reveal personal secrets."

"And you and Lynn didn't do nothing?" She was shocked when Rita give her a simple 'no.'

"But it didn't compare of what happened the last two weeks!" Rita nearly scream, bringing up the Luck episode. She breathed herself a bit despite crying in full mode. "I suppose you already know."

"Yes." Ms. DiMartino nodded her head. "Officer Lawton told me about it. I never though you and your husband can do such an awful thing. But I wanna hear it from you. I know that you, as a mother, will never do a thing."

However, the matriarch didn't want to be call by the surname. "If you wanna yell at us, go ahead. We deserve it, but I wanted it more." Rita added, more tears were falling out of her tears. "I knew I should have done something. But Lynn wanted him outta of the house, and the girls stick by."

Ms. DiMartino frowned "Didn't you ever watch how your son was feeling?"

"I wake up every fifteen minutes and see him lying on the grass with leaves covering his body. I try asking the girls to take shifts on watching Lincoln but they couldn't. They still believe that he is bad luck."

"What about those who care about Lincoln?"

"Not even them. Leni follow through the lie and Luna as well." She added. "We follow the lie because of Lynn and Lincoln."

"But why?"

"He wanted to have time for himself. I know it was wrong of him, but once he told as why, it become clear that everything Lincoln does was being at his sister's activities. He couldn't say no cause of Lynn's threat of beating him with a baseball bat. God, if I had known where this lie could lead up, who knows? We cross the line when we pushes him away from us, sleep outside and sell his furniture."

"You sell his furniture?" Ms. DiMartino said, almost throwing in a tone that could scare her.

"After Lola and Lana boarded up the room, my husband have the idea of selling his stuff so we can use that money to go to the beach. It was supposed to be a reward once Lynn won her game. I wanted to take Lincoln with us, but Lynn and the girls refuses to. Even my husband. I was so mad at them that I told them I didn't want to deal with their crap. I wanted to go back and let Lincoln back in the house."

"So you were the only one who had an opinion?" Alyssa said.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter now. I should've stop this when this out of control; me and Lynn." Rita lower her head and buried herself from her hands. "Now my daughter put my only son in the hospital. Her life is ruin. And I don't think this family can survive from this. I thought having a huge family is a challenge that me and Lynn can handle but after what happened, I don't think I can handle with another argrument or the girls fighting each other or Lincoln putting himself at risk to make peace."

Ms. DiMartino's frown turn to a sympathy expression. From what she learned back at the station, she was livid of what Lincoln's family put him through. She thought she was gonna chew Rita for her lack of neglection to Lincoln. But after what she had expresses through the family's long past of arguments and her breaking down of what a failure she is, whatever the fury the teacher was feeling was gone.

"Rita," Ms. DiMartino begin. The blond woman lifted her head up. Her mascara was running and there were steins from the table. The Latina give her a few napkins to dry her black tears. "Don't beat yourself up. You took the challenge of raising a huge family. Yes, there were downsides and conflict issues around the girls but you were the only one who had a sense of though when there was a line that was crossed. To your daughters. To your husband. And to Lynn. You're a proud mother and I know Lincoln feel the same way about you."

"Thank you." Rita sniffle. Her makeup was gone as notice the smear black napkins in her hands. "You seem to know a lot about a huge family."

"Well you're not the only one who lived with a large family compare to you," Ms. DiMartino smiled a little and drink more of her coffee.

Rita replied "Oh, you have siblings?"

"Eight sisters," She said. "One has a daughter. Though we're not all related by blood. My mama and papa took care of us when we were a young age. And our bodyguard as well."

"That's interesting. You must have some stories to share."

"I can't tell you all but mi mama runs a school right here. A private school. It's called Senju Academy."

"I hear of that. It's a girl school."

"Co-ed," She corrected. "But there is a large amount of girls than boys." Rita became surprise that such a school allow this. Ms. DiMartino almost laugh at her reaction, "If you're wondering, a few of the boys have been caught peeping often time but my mama always set them up straight."

"I hope so," Rita muttered, drinking more. Ms. DiMartino resume back to seriousness.

"Rita, the reason why I'm telling you this because it concerns around Lincoln. Have you been given some thought about him when he is release from the hospital? More importantly, his…" She pointed at his own arm to emphasize what she was talking about.

"Officer Lawton explain the restitution over Lincoln's arm and the trama he'll likely have." Rita use a clean napkin to wipe her tears. "It's over $20, 329. I haven't told the girls about this. And not even Lisa can't know. We can't afford it. She said if we don't come up with the money then me and Lynn could be charged with child abandonment. We'll go to a state correctional facility for no less than three years. Lori included cause, according to her, she's almost an adult. My kids will be seperated. Leni, Luna and Luan will face the same charge but be tried as a juvenile. I hope that they don't put them in the same cell as Junior. As the twins, Lisa and Lily, either they'll go to Aunt Ruth or be separated in foster families."

"And Lincoln?" The Latina teacher was worried for him.

"The same as them but I don't think he can handle seeing his sisters taken away from him. Just seeing him, in such a state from his abuse, who knows what will happened when me and Lynn are taken away." She finished, being afraid of her family destroy.

"What if I can help you? What if I can pay for Lincoln's restitution?" Ms. DiMartino offered.

"Alyssa, you don't have to-"

"Don't worry. My family is rich. They can give me the money."

Rita's mouth was hung open. This woman was giving her twenty grand to pay Lincoln's restitution. "I...I don't know...what to say…" She said, breathless.

"But," Ms. DiMartino added, knocking Rita out for whatever hope she had. "Before I can give you the money, how will Lincoln be return to school? Have you and your husband ever discuss it?"

"Behind what's happening, not really. And I'm worried. My son will have to return home, in the same house as Lynn. I don't know what her sentence will be but if she gets house arrest then that's it. The rest of the girls will stop at nothing to prevent her from attacking Lincoln. Even I put him at his friend's house or Aunt Ruth's, nothing will. If Lynn does get the time in a detention facility, then Lincoln will suffer nightmares that neither the girls or us can't handle. I don't want my son be traumatized forever or be treated more abuse from the students." Rita complain over the possibility of her son's dilemma.

Ms. DiMartino explained "Back at the station, Officer Lawton talk to me about the charges Lynn will face in her upcoming trial. And the amount money for his arm will leave you guys to forfeit Lynn over to the facility and your family ruined. I'm willing to give you the money if you do me this; I need you to hand over all of Lincoln's legal rights to me."

"What?" Rita was thrown in a loop.

"My family can take care of him. It's not just a school; it's a home as well. Mama and Papa can help Lincoln recover. My sisters as well. Both physically and mentally."

"You're…" Rita said slowly, still shock. "You're asking me to just hand you over my child?"

"I know you think it's wrong to just hand over one of your kids, but think about this, Rita. Back at the time when Lincoln was locked away outside, he didn't made the choice of calling the police because he knew it would me the end of his family. You and your husband were lucky for just a while before it caught up with you. How long will it be till all of this is over, or it might never be over, Lincoln is still suffering from this? He'll blame himself for causing Lynn to be sent away. He'll distance himself from you, your husband and the girls. They won't notice it until something bad happens. Do you really want that?"

Rita's mind trace to the possibilities of Lincoln's fate. After Lynn goes to jail (if that was the decision), Lincoln blames himself for not stopping Lynn sooner or spraying the lie. The girls will try to make it up for him but nothing can convince him otherwise. At school it'll get worse even after the bullying have stopped. His friends will either suffer or try everything they can to help him. Either way, it'll fail. After a couple of weeks of more hell, they'll find Lincoln in the morning with a rope around his neck suspended in a fan.

Rita shakes her head, and added "You...really care for him…"

"He's like my little cutie pie. He'll always try to fix things, even when bad things happened around him." Ms. DiMartino give her a sad smile.

Rita give a long sad sigh, finally having to come up with an answer. "Ok. I'll...think about it, me and Lynn. The girls are gonna be heartbroken by this." She said, trying not let out crying again.

Ms. DiMartino places her hand on top of her, "I know this is hard, but trust me, Lincoln will be better. He'll be a great man one day and still be the same kid you loved."

"Thank you, Alyssa." Rita then took out her phone and saw it was nearly two. "I should get back to Lincoln." The matriarch rose up from her chair and walk past the teacher.

"Rita," She stopped and turn back at her. "I have to go to, but give Lincoln my love...I mean my support to him."

"Of course." Rita exit out of the cafeteria before her walk slow down. She lean her back against the wall and slide down, breaking out the water works one more time.

* * *

The Loud House was quiet than yesterday. The kids have an awful day. Just like in elementary school, Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan all suffered the questions and anger of their friends and classmates over the video between Ronnie Anne and Lynn, Jr. And to make matters worse, Lori's relationship with Bobby suffered due to known what her family have done to Lincoln. It was best if they don't contact with each other for a while, much to Lori's dismay. When the eldest sister demanded Lynn of the fight, she explain Ronnie Anne knew about Lincoln's condition since her mom was in the room doing the amputation. She didn't receive detention, unlike the Latina girl, given she was enough trouble. Her parents just scolded the former athlete before sending Lynn to her room.

When dinner arrive, Rita informs of Lincoln waking up, much to the delight of the sisters and Lynn's quiet shock. The girls widely asked when can they see him, but Rita said in time. Luan then vote Lynn will be banned from seeing Lincoln, which the girls nodded her head. But shockingly, Rita and Lynn Sr. didn't vote on it. Instead they want her to see what her actions have done to Lincoln. Rita also added that Ms. DiMartino came by to see Lincoln; she even give him flowers, which most of the girls find it sweet (with curious looks in their faces).

After dinner, when all the kids were asleep, Rita explain to her husband what Ms. DiMartino said about giving Lincoln up to the Latina's adopted family in exchange for paying Lincoln's restitution. Lynn was shocked that she's making such an offer. Rita give him some insight of what will happened in the future, revolving around Lincoln. The husband felt he was gonna be sick. When asked about the rest of the girls, Rita doesn't know when to tell them. But she is gonna tell Lincoln first. He wanted to have what the boy have to say to this.

"Are we…really discussing this?" Lynn Sr. asked, with fear in his face.

"I know it's hard, Lynn, but we gotta think about Lincoln's well-being and the girls." Rita added. She didn't want to cry again as she expresses them back in the hospital. "If Lincoln stays here, who knows what will happened? What if something like this happens again and we weren't there to save him?"

"But Rita, you're asking us to hand over one of our kids to a stranger. Which happens to be his teacher!" Lynn Sr. hushes his voice to avoid awaking the rest of the girls,

"I know it's hard but…" She choke on a sob. "We just can't do it anymore. This for Lincoln's safety."

Lynn sighed before hugging his wife. _Who would have though our family turn out like this?_

* * *

 **Sorry for not moving on to where Lincoln loses his arm and the rest of the story goes to where he moves in to his foster family, but I did give you some hints of Ms. DiMartino's mother, sisters and the academy. (Originally, I thought about the academy being an all girls school or the same thing from Naruto, but I wanted to take a different approach). Don't worry, I figure out who's gonna be in the story.**

 **Now this was gonna wait till Lincoln goes to his foster family and what is Lynn's sentence but I decided to go through with it.**

 **I have some questions related to this story;**

 **What would you guys think if the story was M-rated?**

 **Because there's gonna be some scenes revolting flirting, seduction ladies and nudity that goes to the M-rated level. And a harem theme.**

 **Like some anime shows (and fan fiction as well), the most recent themes are harem. I don't know much about this theme but I'm willing to try.**

 **As for the harem to Lincoln, the girls will be center around Ms. DiMartino and some of her sisters (Don't worry, I'll change the age). And possibly some of Lincoln's sisters.**

 **Note: I do have some some nervousness when it involves incest, especially to a guy who lives with ten sisters. But after viewing some stories that contact incest, especially in The Loud House and Naruto, I decided to try it.**

 **Now I do have an idea which sisters will be part of his harem, Lucy and Lynn. I know a lot of you have some opinions of her, concerning how she treated and ruined Lincoln's life in the story. But remember she's going to redeem herself; it's gonna change her character and personality.**

 **If you have any problems of what I'm offering, please let me know in your review or message.**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter of Lincoln's decision and Lynn's proper punishment. NiteOwl18 out!**


	8. Family Separate For Good

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter eight; the chapter you all been waiting for! It took me all day! Fifteen pages, at most. But it was worth it! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Family Separate For Good**

The weekend was here. Yesterday was Friday. It was time for the rest of the family to visit Lincoln. And yes, the _rest_ of the family. After their parents told them about Lincoln's condition, the girls plan to buy gifts for Lincoln. All except for Lynn whom they felt wanted no part of this. The former athlete never complain; just give them an emotionless look and without a word. Her new attitude didn't take kindly to them or the parents. Later in the afternoon, the Loud family arrive at the hospital. The Loud sisters all waited outside Lincoln's room, eagerly with anticipation to see him. Lynn was the only one who didn't feel any joy of seeing him, much to Luna, Leni and Lori's anger. The girls had gifts in their hands; comic books, video games, clothes, flowers, love cards and handmade cards.

"Now girls," Lynn Sr. stated. "Before you go inside, I need you all to be very careful when surrounding Lincoln. He's still a little...scare over his arm. Try not to over do it."

Lola raise her hand, "Would it be better if Lynn wasn't inside with us, daddy?" Lynn shot her a glare for that, to which their father said "Lola, your mother doesn't wanna do this as much as me, but she need to see how her actions made."

A nurse open the door, saying "Loud family, you can come in."

A shot from the mother made the girls not to over excitedly of seeing their little brother. They came in and almost cry when seeing Lincoln in the hospital bed with one arm. He had a tray in his tray and his hand with a spoon with a piece of macaroni and cheese. His eyes shot wide when all of his sisters were here.

"Guys…" Lincoln said.

"Linky!" Leni throw her flowers on the ground and hug Lincoln. He went a little scare but return her embrace. Her second eldest sister cries on his shoulder. Luna wanted to go over there to join in but her mother give her a stop motion with her hand.

Lincoln looks at his remaining sisters who had tears in their faces. With a quick nod, the sisters move over and give him a hug. There were cries and words to sooth him.

"Oh, Lincoln!"

"Are you alright?!"

"Do you need some treatment?!"

"Want Lily kisses your wounds?"

Lynn Sr. whistle through his teeths, stopping their riot "Girls, you're making Lincoln uncomfortable!"

Realizing what they were doing, they separate their hug from him and said with their heads down in union "Sorry, Lincoln."

"It-it's alright, girls," The boy stutter a bit before regaining his speech under control. He flinches seeing his sisters in tears for having one of their kind beat him nearly half to death. He decides to prevent the waterworks from them to the gifts in their hands.

He added "I notice you have some gifts." The girls then lay out a few small smiles, happy or sad.

Lori whip out the tears from her eyes "Mom and dad took us to the mall in the morning. We hope you'll like it. It's the least we could do after this mess."

Lola look and saw a bouquet of roses in a vase follow by some few comic books and a get well card on the desk next to Lincoln. "You had some other people, Linky?" She asked, holding the card in her hand.

"Clyde and Ronnie Anne show up a while as you guys were in the mall," Lincoln briefly stated. "And so did Rusty, Liam and Zack."

Hearing those names, Luan said with her eyebrow raise "But they turn their backs on you. You should be furious with them."

"Ronnie Anne did the talk back there," He added, remembering the clever and harsh words in both English and Spanish. Her mother massage to calm her down before the girl can beat the foolish friends. "I forgive them for following the rumor and they apologize to me as well. Beside, they got a pretty stern lessons from Tabby, Giggles and Polly Pain. And I also forgive Ronnie Anne and Clyde for leaving me."

The girls held a small dislike now for the two, especially to Ronnie Anne. But if Lincoln was willing to forgive, then they'll all to. The ten girls all line up from oldest to youngest and places their gifts on the desk. Lori give him a couple of Ace Savvy comics. Leni, an orange cap, Luna, a couple of rock CDs, Luan, a get well card with a clever pun, Lucy, a bouquet of sunflowers, the twins each give them a love card and Lisa, a get well card as well.

Lily begin to fuss as she saw her sisters giving their attention to him. Rita hands her over to him and the baby started cooing and touching his face.

"Inky!" Lily cried, smothering his lips together and plant a few kisses over his face.

"I know, I miss you too, Lily." He replied with a warm smile and wrap his arm around her. Lily rub her tiny head against the crock of Lincoln's neck.

The family find it sweet but it didn't last long. Lisa then notices the lifeless right arm flap on his hospital gown. She knew what it was but wishes she couldn't be right. "Pardon me, elder brother. I seem to notice your robe has one less limb right where it is. Is that what I'm partaken it is?"

Lincoln sadly nodded his head. Rita saw the look and rushes him over. Lily begin fussing for being separated from her older brother. With his eyes grew dim and his hand clutches his limb in anxiety, the mother put her hand on his back for support.

"Lincoln, you don't have to-" Rita said but was cut up by Lucy.

"I want to see it."

Leni gasped "Lucy!"

"Not cool, sis!" Luna angrily scolded at her.

Luan goes over there, getting in the goth's face "If you find any of this as a sick pleasure, then I'm gonna-"

"Luan!" Lincoln scream but choke up a sob before clearing his throat. The comedian stopped her suppose assault at Lucy. "It's alright." He turn to his mother, "It's alright, mom. They deserve to look at it."

Lori knew what he was intending. "Lincoln, it's okay."

But it was too late. Lincoln, with a deep breath, move his left hand and pull out the sleeve to reveal the limp of what used to be his right arm. The girls gasped at it; they didn't expect the damage was so intense.

"Oh, Linky," Lori said in a low voice. Lincoln cover it back to not further the damage but Lori and Leni hug him with more tears in their faces.

Luna kept a shock face but recompose it to a snarl. "Lynn, get your ass in here!"

"Luna, not so loud!" Lynn Sr. said in a hash tone. But his words fail as her voice raise up. The rock star exit and return with grabbing Lynn by the ponytail.

"Agh! Luna!"

Rita demanded "Luna, let her go!" She didn't saw Lincoln's eyes growing to the size of dinner plates and taking a few breaths.

Luna then grabs her by the shirt collar, "Take a look what your little plan did, you son of a bitch!" She forcefully turn her aside after letting her go.

Lynn saw Lincoln in his bed but once that first step was taken, Lori, Leni, Lucy and the twins all step in to protect their little brother.

"Girls, step aside," Rita added to them. Lily then held a soft glare at her older sister and blew a raspberry. The girls in a grumble did what they were ordered and disperse the small crowd.

Lynn was now facing Lincoln for the first time since she cause this. The young boy grew more nervous of seeing his tormentor-slash-older sister. He doesn't know if Lynn should refer to him as that. He was too scared to even think about being angry with her ot at least expresses how he is feeling right now.

"Junior, do you have something to say to your brother?" Rita said, forcing a tone to scare her daughter of confessing.

Lynn saw the glares being pointed at her and gasp at the missing right arm at his gown. This was where she broke it. She thought she didn't hit him that much. If she remembers the time she was a little forceful with Lincoln it was for fun. And she may have gotten some laughs from the family.

But no one was laughing. Even Luan, who was snarling in her bracelet.

"Lincoln." She begin. The young boy shifted back, almost scaring the family. The tomboy look a bit concern for him but shook off those feelings. "Lincoln, I'm-" There were those feelings back; Lynn tries to get rid of them. "Uh, what I'm...trying...ugh. You should have...I mean, you knew what…" The emotions and memory of her attacking and crushing limb right off from Lincoln were too much for her that she blurred out unintentionally.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK!"

Lincoln clutches his missing limb and shield himself, crying "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I ruin your game and lied about being bad luck! You're right; I am bad luck! I'm sorry I got you banned from sports! I'll-I'll promise to stay out of your way! Just please; let me go!"

Lynn's mind retrack of what she had said, making her regret. "Lincoln, I didn't mean-" Her words were punched outta of her. Literally by Luna. She was on the ground with a fresh bruise in her left cheek.

"You big jerk! Our bro is mess up because you couldn't deal with losing a game!" Luna pin her down on the floor and lands three punches at her face. The rest of the sisters all grab her to not let the rockstar causing more trouble than Lynn.

Her cries and screams, follow by Lincoln's sob, attracted the attention of a doctor. "What is going on here?! Do I have to kick you all out?!"

After giving Lily to Lynn Sr, Rita was conforming her son, who was still crying "We're sorry, doctor! Honey, take everyone outside!"

"Girls, leave!" Lynn Sr. sternly told them, and all the girls rush out of the door with him closing it.

Rita sooth Lincoln, who was slowly crying and whimpering more. His whole body was shaking from that experience.

"It's okay, honey. I'm here. I'm here." She kisses his white hair and cries with him.

The husband came back with relief in his voice. "I told Lori to take the girls back in the van and I explicitly said they should not hurt Junior. Is Lincoln alright?"

Rita shot him a small glare, which he flinches. "No, Lynn; he isn't!" She replied anger and sadness.

Lincoln eventually calm down and separate himself from his mother's embrace. His heart was beating at regular. He whip off some leftover tears from his gown. "How long do I have to stay here?" He asked.

Rita answered "The doctor say you should rest for a few days. There's still some bruises in your downstairs but it will heal up."

"And then I go home, right?" Lincoln said with fear written in his face. His left hand clutches on the covers.

Both of the parents saw his reaction and knew he couldn't be taken back home. Not after what they had saw. The abusive and emotional trauma left a toll on him. Their son has become a former shell of himself. But even if they take his son back, they can't. Because what they are about to say to Lincoln would really crush him but make him a better kid in the future.

"Son, there's something your mother and I need to tell you," Lynn Sr. stated.

* * *

The Loud girls were outside of the hospital after that little show Luna perform with Lynn. Their father told him to wait in Vanzilla with Lori in charge and not beat up Lynn. Instead of teaching her a lesson for scaring Lincoln, they lock her outside to see what Lincoln felt when he was locked out of the house.

But Lynn instead of berating them for being children just lean against the van with her head down. Her mind race back of what just happened. Lincoln just told her that he's sorry for making her lose the game and being banned from sports. This is what she wanted, right? Seeing Lincoln on his knees and apologize for his lie. Normally, she enjoys seeing her brother being melodramatic about almost everything and made her laugh.

But she wasn't enjoying it from what she saw back in Lincoln's room.

Lynn couldn't understand it. She made up the rumor to force Lincoln he is back luck. She made him loss all of his friends and his classmates turn against him. She even beat him up because her future was ruin. And he finally admit it.

So why couldn't she enjoy it when this was exactly was she wanted?

"Ahh, this is too confusing," She complain. The bruise on her left cheek was still there. A simple touch made her flinch, but it didn't completely forget the memories of his screams and Luna's assault.

Wanting to get rid of these confusing emotions, her eyes spotted a bicyclist on the street. The guy fumble on his bike and crashes on a trash can.

Lynn force to laugh, despite not being really funny. "What a moron." She said to herself.

"I'M TELLING DAD!" Lola shrieked from inside the van, making the brunette loses her humor.

Lynn raises her arms in response, "What?! I didn't do nothing! Jeez, now I'm getting blame for everything!"

"Just shut up out there, Lynn!" Lori scream at her.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not mom or dad!"

"No, but she does have the authority to forcefully use a small ounce of aggressive punishment on you such as slapping. Therefore, to repeat what our elder sister had said, please silence your motor jaw." Lisa corrected before ending with a glare at her. But Lynn didn't coward from her gaze.

She raises her fist at the genius, "How about I do that to you?!"

"And there she goes again, everyone! Lynn Loud, Jr being aggressive without thinking as usual!" Luan remarked.

Luna added with anger "You're lucky I'm not out there and continue on our little show, bra!"

"I say this is complete bullshit!" Lynn spat

Leni growled "Do not say that in front of our youngest sisters!"

"Oh, like they haven't know what 'shit' and 'fuck' is! Come on! You guys are being babies!"

Lily throw a raspberry and huffed "Poo poo!"

Lana added "You said it, Lily!"

Lucy turn her head and sent a fury gaze at her roommate (or former roommate) "You made our brother scare! Because of your actions, he'll never be the same!"

"Oh, god! Can you listen to yourself?!" Lynn roll her eyes in annoyance but didn't help the sisters of taking turns beating her. "I admit I went overboard with beating Lincoln to death and I feel kinda bad about it!"

"Kinda bad?! You literally shatter his arm! He will never be himself again!" Lori reminded in rage. "And you can't repay the bond whatever you two had!"

"Trust me, Lori. As soon as Lincoln is free from the hospital, I'm gonna apologize and he'll forgive me. Kid's a fighter and easy to let bygones be bygones." Lynn finished but not seeing the still fury looks of her sisters.

"You can't be serious," Lisa said, narrowing her eyebrows. "What you have done was consider, according to Michigan law, on assault! You think our brother will mend the memories of you ruining his reputation and destroy a limb that would affect his school work and career choices in the future?"

"Lisa, we both know he was never gonna make it as a comic book artist. Have you seen those drawings?" Lynn continue on with insulting her brother without knowing what is happening around her.

Lucy spoke with fury in her tone, "You...are so disgusting. Our brother can't not forget this or what you had cause. An unfortunate event will turn our family into a broken one cause by your lie and our brother's pain."

"Lincoln will forgive me. He always does."

* * *

"You...don't want me living in your house?" Lincoln said with shock around his face.

Rita place her arm around him as a side hug. She sat down next to her only son. Both of the parents explain what Ms. DiMartino offer to Rita from yesterday conversation to pay for his restitution in exchange to go live with her family in Senju academy. They explain the co-ed school to the boy (With Rita filling in that there will be a large number of girls than boys). The Latina teacher have given them a pamphlet by mail this morning. The school will offer the same education as Lincoln's old school but both physically and mentally. He be under the guidance of teachers who will help grow up to be what he really is. Although Lincoln sounded a little joy by the academy, he still sad that he'll be leaving his family.

"Before you speak against this, it's non-negotiable." Lynn, Sr added with a frown in his face.

"Ms. DiMartino told me that if you stay here, you can't fully function for what Lynn did. But this academy," Rita motion the pamphlet in front of him. "Can help you recover. It can even make you find what your talents are! And she promise me that you'll be a better man!"

Lincoln saw the pamphlet his mother held. This was too much for him. He had just been abuse, neglect and an outcast by his classmates. All leading up to Lynn beating him to near death and losing an arm. Now his substitute teacher, whom he had a crush on, is legally gaining custody of him to be with her family and go to an academy at the same time.

"Do…" Lincoln spoke softly. "Do the girls know?"

"No, not yet. Me and your father are having trouble breaking the news."

"I...I-I can't t-tell them." He stuttered, only to have his mother's hand pat his back.

"It's okay. We'll tell them when the time is right. So what is your answer?"

Lincoln lower his head down, "Am I being punished? Because of what I have done to you two and Lynn?" He receive a hug more firmly from the mother.

"Don't say that! You are not to blame!"

"How?" Lincoln's eyes water. "How am I not to blame? I fake being bad luck because I wanted to have time for myself. Lynn force your all to treat me like I am bad luck. And worse of all, she lose her game and blame it on me! She ruin my-my life! She made all-all my classmates sca-scare of me! And she crush m-my arm! Now I'm being sent away! Maybe-Maybe I'm-I'm b-bad lu-luck!" His stutter was worst when he broke down. Rita's heart was broken, so did her husband who turn his head and cover his face from his tears leaking out.

"Shh, shh, shh," Rita cooed comfort words at his ear, "There, there." She places her hand on his cheek and look at his eyes. "Lincoln, listen to me. I know it's hard that you don't wanna leave but we have no choice. If you stay here then the odds of another repeat will resurface, only it won't be about bad luck or wanting to have time by themselves. What if it be one of your sisters again? Me and your father can't to loss another child. Point is, we fail you, Lincoln. More importantly, I fail you. I should have said something when Lynn's accusation went into action. But please, honey, if you wanna see yourself growing up without the accusation, the terror, and the fear, then go with Ms. DiMartino's family. Maybe they can be the family that'll listen, care and love you. We just can't deal with the stress anymore."

Lincoln was at a loss of words. His mom and dad are encouraging him to accept the deal cause they admit of being bad parents with horrible judgment. Secretly, he wanted both of them to be like real parents instead of siding with the opposite gender in the family. Now he's regretting it.

Lynn, Sr turn around and join the hug while expressing "And I should have been a better father for you. Forgive us, Lincoln. I know we don't deserve it."

Lincoln's left arm wrapped around his soon to be former parents and all three of them cry softly. The boy added "It's not your guys' fault. You try of being parents to us but you couldn't face the pressure of when something like this happens."

The parents remove themselves from the boy with Rita smiled sadly "Thank you, sweetie. So is that a yes?"

With a deep sigh, Lincoln answered "Seeing as I can't go back home or face public faces again, I'll do it."

"You won't regret this." She rubbed his white hair softy.

"I hope not. But what's gonna happened to Lynn?"

Lynn, Sr expresses a regretful sigh, "I'm afraid she's gonna be punish, Lincoln. She's already kick out of sports and we forbidden her from ever activating with any sport equipments. She'll likely be faced with an assault charge."

Lincoln's face turn to a frown. "You mean she's going to jail?"

"She'll be tried as a juvenile. We can't ignore this, son. What she did could have kill you. Be lucky that it was just your right arm or god knows what would have been if she had gone with something else."

"When does she go to jail?" Lincoln asked but flinches in regret.

"It's on the day after your release from the hospital." Rita answered. Suddenly, a nurse open the door, announcing "Visiting hours are over."

The blonde mother kisses her son on the forehead, "Be seeing you again, sweetie." Lynn, Sr ruffle his white hair slowly while adding "Bye son."

As the two left, Lincoln was left along with his thoughts and a couple of tears dripping. He didn't realize that from his condition and Lynn's aggressive violent nature, he was safe. Not in the Loud house. Not outside. Not at school. Not even to the public. All that he knew now was that he was never going to be the same eleven year boy again, not before being sent to a different family.

"Man, this bites…" Lincoln said to himself and closes his eyes to take a nap.

* * *

A few days later, Lincoln was release from the hospital and it was Rita who brought him back to the house. He was meet with open arms and cries from each girls. Lynn wasn't being welcome in by them or Lincoln. Though she didn't knew why she should care if he was back. Her attitude lately has gotten on everyone's nerves since their last visit from Saturday.

On Sunday, the parents told them they couldn't see Lincoln anymore cause of Luna and Lynn's fight. Lori was left in charge but grew more sternly at Lynn. The former sport girl didn't had a problem of talking back to the elder sister but was given a proper time out and a threat to slap her in the face.

Each of the sisters didn't want to do with Lynn nor interact with her. They bypass her with a glare or a simple shoulder bump. They ignore her at the television and in the table. They were playing games without her. Hold secret sister meetings without her. And getting ready for Lincoln's return without her to ruin it.

Lynn simply just shrugged her shoulders with the words 'Find by me' and 'I don't care'.

When Lincoln return home, the sisters immediately went under a new protocol they invented Monday night without Lynn's knowledge. A 'Sibling Fight Protocol', as Lisa call it. But to their surprise, the boy experience his dislike (without being angry) to the protocol and said he wants to go to bed. They understood him and let him be.

Though the boy remains in his room, he still have to live up for one more day and spent his last day watching her tormentor in the hallway. He wasn't gonna have to live up in fear in front of his sisters. He asked his parents if they all can go to a carnival. Lynn, Sr wanted to remind them of tomorrow but Rita insist they could. It's their last day with Lincoln and Lynn.

The Loud family, plus Lynn Jr, all went to the carnival for one last day. The former athletic was left out with all the fun in courtesy of her sisters. She didn't care; she didn't want to embarrass herself in those kiddie rides. But her parents made her ride one, in the ferris wheel and a roller coaster with Lana. Lynn didn't find it all fun and laughs. What she really wanted was for Lincoln's forgiveness so the family can put all of this behind them. It was frustrating that each sister hogs him for the entire day.

Long story short, they return home with joy. Lincoln flashes a small smile for the first time, and the girls felt warm by it. Though it was ruined by Lynn, who stare at him from the hall. Lincoln hid behind Luna, who growl at Lynn and tell her to go to bed. Before she can further her stand, Lynn accepted in defeat, not before muttering that she'll get his forgiveness.

But she might find it hard, especially the next day.

* * *

On Wednesday, the Loud sisters were excused from school to attend Lynn's trial at the Royal Woods County. It was nearly 11:30 in April 5, 2017. Lynn is wearing a dress, despite her conform. But a glare from her mother made her do so. She stands on the defendant side.

The only people were in the audiences were the Loud family, a few random people and Ms. DiMartino. The five older sisters find it odd and surprising that she be here in their sister's trial. But they didn't see the looks of both parents' faces. Or the goth's expression of what she felt before leaving the house. A premonition that could suffer her entire family for good.

The judge start with testimonies given out by three people; Officer Lawton, his partner, and Ms. DiMartino. Two days ago, Officer Lawton came by to the hospital to see Lincoln, only to saw him with Rita and Lynn Sr. She asked them for the bat Lynn used to assault Lincoln for evidence. The bat was in one of the boxes he and the girls put in as part of Lynn's punishment.

After the testimonies, it was Rita, Lynn, Sr and Lincoln's turn of the events. They were crying involve from both parents and stutter anxiety from the boy. The sisters held up to prevent from tearing up. Lynn wasn't crying but curious and bewildered. She didn't expect her parents telling the judge of everything (or be in a teen court). She was waiting for at least Lincoln to apology for spraying the lie like back in the hospital. But from his testimony, it felt like Lynn's whole world will be brought down to dust. Her doubt turn to worry when it was her turn to confess why she did it. Each word from her mouth made her guilt grew more and more. She saw the stern faces of her sisters, the disheartened looks of Rita and Lynn, Sr and the fear in Lincoln's eyes.

The judge then called Ms. DiMartino and the parents to his office. Thirty minute later, they were seated back, not seeing the girls curious faces.

After two hours, the judge faces the small audiences. She spoke with clearness but stern "After hearing from several testimonies from Officer Lawton and her partner, Ms. DiMartino and Rita and Lynn Loud, Sr, and Lincoln and Lynn, I'm shock by what I have learn. I have heard families throwing their kids out of the house, but never in my life I hear throwing your only son under the bus for following some silly girl's imagination. You two are lucky confessing your misdeeds to Officer Lawton, otherwise, this would mean the separation of your children and confinement in the state correctional facility," Rita and her husband nodded their heads in regret. "And as for you young lady," The tomboy look at the judge who give her a soft stern glare, "I have never imagine anyone with so much anger that you would particularly be willing to kill a brother, mind I remind you, your only brother, for not dealing with your own problems. I will show you no mercy or leniency for that matter. Give how your anger is a threat to your sisters and other people in the future who knows who you assault next? Therefore, the court sentence you, Lynn Loud, Jr, to be place in Royal Woods Detention Center for three years."

Lynn's mouth hung open. "What?" She said.

"During your sentencing, you'll be placed under mandatory psych evaluation of your anger." The judge finish her sentence with the gavel bang.

Rita and Lynn, Sr hug each other with the blonde women crying. The sisters didn't cheered or reacted joyful for the sentence. They were grateful for justice against Lynn, but hearing testimonies from everyone and the sentence ripped the joy out of them. They felt a little sympathy for her.

"In a related note of the sentence, I also note the restitution of Lincoln Loud in the amount of $20,329,"

"Yes, your honor." Ms. DiMartino rose up from her seat, surprising the girls.

Luna whispered "Why is Ms. DiMartino rising up?"

"And why did she pay for Lincoln's restitution?" Lori added?

The judge sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead "Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. and Mrs Loud?"

Rita nodded, regret filled her heart "I'm sure, judge."

"Then I'm sorry to be doing this in front of your daughters, considering that I have given out the sentence to one of them. I hereby grant full custody of Lincoln Loud to Alyssa DiMartino's family." Another gavel bang, this time upsetting the girls.

"What?!" Luna cried.

"What?" Lynn's breath started to get heavy.

"We're sorry, girls." Lynn Sr added in remorse.

"The boy will go to Ms. DiMartino immediately. Loud family, get his affairs handle before his leave. Court is adjourned." A third bang indicate it was over.

As the judge left, two guards walk to the tomboy and her hands was tied behind her back. Her expression was shock over the unexpected sentence regarding her little brother being in custody of Ms. DiMartino.

* * *

Outside of the room, the parents were forced to tell them everything. Needless to say, the girls broke down in tears with Luna wanting to voice her opinions to them.

"You two had no right! What gives you the right to hand over my bro?! We could have help him! Ahhh!" The rock start bawl her eyes. Lori and Leni each grab her arms and cry with her. Luan started bringing her fist to her dad which he grabs them till they both broke down.

Lucy cried, burying her head in the wall. The twins hug each other in tears after losing their only brother. Lisa grew shock and try to maintain total control but the unexpected revelation regarding Lincoln was too much. She collapses in anguish. Lily cry in her mother's arm after hearing her big brother wasn't gonna live in the house anymore.

Luna's eyes then shifted to rage upon seeing one sister in cuffs. "You!" She run at her but Lori, Leni and Lynn Sr all held her body to not let her punch the criminal. "This is your fault! Your fault, Lynn!"

"Luna, stop!" Lori shouted, wrapping her arms around the waist.

"Lincoln warn you! Lucy warn you! _We warn you!_ Now look at what you done! We just lost our bro! You happy?! I hate you! I hate you!"

Lynn didn't react to start an argument; the two guards kept moving her ahead. She try venting out Luna's hateful scream at her. Her eyes saw Lincoln and Ms. DiMartino walking out.

"Lincoln!" She ran. The boy jumped and hid behind the women. The two guards recapture her and drag her away. "Please forgive me! I'm sorry, okay?! I shouldn't broken your arm! I should have stop this!"

Ms. DiMartino hug him for conform and glare softly at her. Lynn's hope, whatever she had, was thrown out of the window.

"Lincoln. Lincoln, don't let them take me. Lincoln!"

The girl was outside of the building. There was an armed police car with the back open. Lynn shake her head in protest.

"Don't put me in there! I don't wanna go in there! Lincoln, help me!" She was thrown inside the cage. "Lincoln!" The door closed behind her, making her scream one name.

"LINCOLN!"

* * *

 **So now we can begin the real story! First of all, I want to say sorry that I didn't include Lincoln's saying goodbye to his sisters one last time. I'm tired writing this chapter. Hope you all understand. I thank you all for your support in this story. I had doubts how it turns out but everyone is loving it! So now comes with the questions you all been wondering.**

 **What jutsu should Lincoln learn?**

 **What are his elemental jutsus?**

 **Who will be in Lincoln's harem?**

 **Who will be the villain?**

 **I don't have the answers to all three but the villain part, I do! Originally, I was gonna have Orochimaru but decides to switch with the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha and Senju clan have such powerful histories together, why not put them in the story!**

 **If you have any ideas for the next chapter or other chapters, put them in the review or sent me a message. Till then, I'm NiteOwl18 and see you all later!**


	9. The Goodbye

**So I thought about the next chapter will be a jump skip once Lynn goes the jail and Lincoln's custody is granted to Ms. DiMartino. But I have one more chapter that includes the Loud sister's reaction to his leaving. So here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Goodbye**

Back at the Loud house the screams and cries were continuing, starling the neighbors. They were wondering if one should go over there and see the commotion. But they thought it was just another pointless argument. If one did went there to see what was happening, then it's not an argument.

The Loud sisters were shocked when their parents had made a deal with Ms. DiMartino that she'll pay for Lincoln's restitution if they sign away his custody papers to her family. When asked why would they do such a thing, the matriarch replied in a sad tone "We can't do this anymore."

Lori replied with a shock tone "What do you mean 'you two can't do this anymore?'" They were in the living room. Ms. DiMartino was there as well. Lincoln was upstairs in his room to avoid the argument.

"Let me put this you all understand," Rita continued "We can't put Lincoln at risk anymore. He has to get away from this."

"I don't understand," Leni was confused, but then gasp when she figure out. "You still think he's bad luck?!" All the girls gasp more and shot glares at the parents.

"After all this time of letting Lincoln back and Lynn crushing his arm and putting her to jail, was this all a lie just so you can kick him out again?!" Luna shouted at his parents.

Ms. DiMartino, who sat in the chair, scream "Luna, stop it!"

The rockstar turn her attention at the substitute teacher with suspicious expression, "And you. Why are you so interested in him anyway? Do you have some intention over our bro?"

"Luna Loud, don't back talk to your teacher!" She rose up, unleashing a mystic rage aura around the living room.

The twins hug each other in fear. Lucy shown some scare for the first time. Lily whimpered at her mother's embrace.

Luna froze upon staring her teacher's gaze and the Latina stop her killer intend once she calm down.

"Forgive me but you were out of line." She added and sat back down. The Latina turn to the parents, "Mr. and Mrs Loud, may I explain to them?"

"Of course. Me and Lynn will leave you alone. We'll be at Lincoln's room, helping him pack." Rita said. She hands Lily to Lori before she and her husband went upstair to help the boy.

Ms. DiMartino look at the girls, "Now I know you girls are shock that this is happening, but your parents are doing this for Lincoln's sake."

"But why?" Lori asked.

"You saw how horrible he is right now? Have you all made visit to Lincoln?" Alyssa saw the disheartened and pain looks in each face.

Lisa explained while still compose of not breaking down "Our brother is deeply traumatized by what our fifth elder sister had done. Not only that, he had suffered abuse from almost everyone from his grade. The lack of his right limb will be a long road to recovery! His studies and future will be at stake! I don't know if he'll face other people from school again!"

"That's why I'm here," Ms. DiMartino repeated. "I'm the one is gonna make him better. Also my family will help."

Lori asked, whipping her tears "But we can help him, right? We have to! We're always been there for him!"

"You can't help him, Lori. Neither of you can't."

"What do you mean we can't?!" Lola cried, her mascara is ruin from crying back at county. "He's our brother! Lisa can help him recover; she'll make a new arm for him!"

"That's nice of you to say that but this is something you or Lisa or doctors can't help."

Luan blubbering with tears, "But...he can't leave! Without him, this-this family can't survive!" Luna walk right to the chimney with a huff to avoid this. Ms. DiMartino escape a sad sigh and went to her.

"Luna, sweetie, _hablame._ " She put her hand on the rockstar's left shoulder. "I know it breaks my heart to see you like this, and you and your family as well. You're one of my special students. Don't hate me for what I'm doing." Luna leans her head down and closes her eyes. "If you really love your brother, then you have to do this. If he stays here, he'll be more depress. You can't help him. Your sister's can't help him. Your parents can't help him. Me and my family are the ones that can. Your parents told me what's been going on in this house."

Lucy asked "Have they mention our...incidents with Lincoln?" The Latina teacher nod her head in shame.

"If Lincoln stays here in this house, he'll put himself in more risk than ever. What would you all think if Lincoln was caught in something like The Sweet Spot, a fight from most of you, or a Sister Fight protocol? How about your activities with Lincoln? That will set him off."

The girls though back at the bad memories they had with Lincoln and guilt rushes through hearts. Fighting over the best seat, money, whose is right or wrong, and everyday of their abnormal days. And when either of them ask Lincoln for assistance, the trauma he had with Lynn can set him off, even if he thinks his sisters want to hurt him like before. They couldn't avoid seeing him more upset than he is right now.

"Now I think about it, perhaps you're right, Ms. DiMartino," Lori said.

"But Lori-" Lana complained but was stop by the eldest sister.

"Lana, what happens if one of your animals attack him? What if Lincoln can't perform being your assistance or any of us our helper? Do you want him to be more traumatized or helpless as one of your pets attack him? Think about it!"

The grease monkey though in her mind with horror written in her face. Her big brother can't do anymore of taking care of her pets with only one arm and his mind is shatter. One false move and that's it. He's meat to them. She shake off the image and whip the tears from her eyes. Her other twin confirm her with a side hug.

Ms. DiMartino notice the atmosphere from the girls, "We are in agreement, I see."

Luna then turn around and look at her with a stern look "You promise you and your family will take care of him?"

"I promise to god himself."

Leni raise her hand, making the teacher chuckle at her nativeness "Yes, Leni?"

"You never told us about, like, your family. Can you, like, tell us about them?"

"I can't explain all details, but I will say that my family love each other, despite all of us not being related to each other."

Luan said with surprise "You're adopted? Then who's the lady taking care of you?"

"Mi mama runs one of the most luxurious school in Royal Woods. Senju Academy."

Lisa ring at the name, "Senju Academy? Your mother, or adopted mother, doesn't happen to be Tsunade Senju, right?" Ms. DiMartino nods her head, throwing the young scientist off of a loop. "Sweet Einstein!"

Lori said "Who's Tsunade Senju?" Lisa look at her with a craze look and a wide smile. "She's one of the world's most renown doctors in Japan! She has cure numerous diseases single handedly! I have been dying to know how a women who appear out of nowhere has done it! It's scientifically impossible!"

"Mi mama knows a lot of things doctors don't know." Ms. DiMartino added with a smug grin.

"Senju Academy." Lori mumbles at the name before snapping her fingers, "I think I hear of the name. I overheard some girls talking about it; they say it's an all girl school."

"Co-ed, but there's ten percent of boys living there," She corrected, surprising the girls.

Luna whistle in remark "So our bro will be living there with all the girls?"

Alyssa said "My family has a mansion Lincoln will be staying, but he will attend classes."

"A mansion?" Lola peak it up. "Does that mean your rich?"

"Lola!" Lori scolded. "That's not polite to to say!"

"It's alright, Lori. It's belongs to my adopted mother, but me and my other sisters me and mi papa adopted are living there."

"You have sisters? Like how many?" Leni asked.

"Eight, but one has a daughter." She answered.

"And who's Tsunade's husband?" Lisa asked.

"I think you guys may have hear his name. Jiraiya Gamma." A loud gasp escape from the goth.

"Lucy, you know him?" Lisa turn to her, only to find a heavy blush on her face.

"Yes. He's a writer for a certain book series."

"What so big deal about the books he write? It can be literally be awful," Lori didn't find any of this conforming.

"Actually," Ms. DiMartino dust a blush herself, "Mi papa writes a collection of romantic series. You girls hear of it, yes? They are call 'Icha-Icha.'"

Lori, Luna and Luan hear the name of the title and all three immediately knew what kind of books Jiraiya wrote. What's shocking is that Lucy knew what they were. Leni and the twins were the only ones who didn't understand. Lily tilted her head, not knowing what was going on at the beginning. Lisa didn't say anything; she cover her face to avoid the small blush as she translated the Japanese title in her mind and knew what books she was referring to.

"He writes porn?!" Luna shouted.

"Yes. Though I'm surprised you three know it, and your little sister." All heads turn to Lucy, who still have the blush.

"I...may have...stumble upon it...at the bookstore. I was curious to see it and almost got thrown out," Lucy brought up the embarrassing moment when she came across the adult book section and nearly got thrown by the store owner. She was lucky her parents nor sisters weren't there with her.

Ms. DiMartino said with softness in her eyes "I hope you haven't bought them, dear. Considering that it's eighteen or older."

"I hope not!" Lori cried, blushing madly.

"Man, Lori, your cheek is redder the cheeks of a monkey!" Luan chuckle, earning some groans and a giggle from the teacher, "But serious, we didn't know about that."

"It's fine, Luan."

"Now I'm scare of the little dude staying over with that old man hanging out. No offense, teach." Luna said, worrying about her little brother turning out to be a pervert.

"Don't worry, Luna. Mi mama always put him in his place," Ms. DiMartino added, laughing at the times her adopted mother berates Jiraiya over his perverseness. "She'll protect Lincoln from turning like him. As well as mi hermanas."

"I though you have sisters." Leni remarked. The girls face palm. The teacher herself mutter over her nativeness.

Ms. DiMartino return back to the issue, "So what do you girls though over this?"

Luna sighed "If Lincoln does stay here, he'll be in even worse shape than he is."

"I don't want to see him distance himself from us like we did with him," Lori added, dropping a few tears. Lily give her a kiss but it had no effect.

"Linky can't go! But I can't stand seeing him with one arm!" Leni cry more, and her eldest sister hug her.

Luan lean down in her head, "This family can't be the same without him. We can do without Lynn for at least three years, but not Lincoln! But from what you explain, I don't know if he can ever smile again!" She cover her face with her hands to muffle her sob.

Lucy was next. Her whole body stiff with a breakdown. "The darkness have consume his mind. Who knows when can he ever see the light again? I don't want my big brother staying in the darkness like I do. I would rather give up my own life just to see him move on." Her legs brough to her chest.

Lola sniffle "My tea parties won't be the same. Linky won't see me complete my pageant! I don't want him to be scare of us! I don't want him to be scared of me! His princess!"

"And I can't let him be alone with my pets! He won't defend himself!" Lana cried with her twin sister.

Lisa started sadly "While I always say that human emotions are nothing but pure nonsense, I can't foresee my elder brother on a lifetime of solitary for the rest of his adolescence!"

Ms. DiMartino said "You'll let me help him?"

"Of course," Lori said. "But do we visit him?" But she was meet by her teacher's soft expression.

"I don't know if I can. Mi mama has a strict rule of visiting hours. But let me see if she can make an exception."

Luan look at her sisters with the answer in front of them "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"Lincoln can't risk of putting himself in danger, even by our petty fights. To save him, we have to let him go," Luna added.

All heads turn to the parents descending down the stairs with their son behind. To the girls increase crying, he had his backpack and a luggage case in his hand.

Rita said "Everything went well? I hear yelling."

"I explained your daughters, Rita." Ms. DiMartino added. The girls rose up and look at their brother with dismay.

Lynn, Sr nudges his son on the shoulder, motioning him to say something. Lincoln step forward, saying "I guess this is it."

Lori was the first to hug him after crouching down. "I'm sorry I haven't been a great sister to you."

"It's alright," Lincoln return the hug. "I'm sorry for coming to your room by accident, and your relationship with Bobby."

"Oh, it's-it's not your fault." She choke up her cry and kisses his forehead as she broke up the hug.

Leni give Lincoln a warm hug while kissing his cheek "Promise you be back for me, Linky"

"I don't know how long it'll take, but I promise I will."

Luna was third to say her goodbye to her little brother. Tears running to his orange shirt. "I should have stop this when you pretended to be bad luck. I failed you, dude. I suppose to be the one looking out for you!"

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, Luna; you're the best guardian I ever had." Lincoln reminded, making her cry more and the rockstar rub his hair tenderly.

Luan had her head leans down, slightly scaring the boy. Before he knows it, his face is smash against her chest.

"Forgive me, Lincoln! All those times I play pranks on you! My April Fool pranks! I never wanted you to feel scare of me!"

"I can't never be afraid of you, Luan," Lincoln lean his head up to meet her teary eyes. "You're one of my precious sisters who makes me laugh."

Lincoln turn to Lucy, who was silently crying from her bangs. She stated, showing a bit emotion "You must think I'm horrible right now. Because I watch it happened and I didn't come forward."

"No, you're not," He moves her bangs to show her watery blue eyes. "You just didn't want to be tease or be treated horribly. I understand what it's like, and I can't risk the thought of seeing you being hurt," Lincoln planted a small kiss on her forehead. Lucy broke down and hug him for a short while.

The twins latch themselves on and cried together "Please don't leave is, Lincoln!"

"I promise I won't threatened you when I ask you to come to my pageants! Or to be my butler for my tea parties!" Lola shrieked, the water works resume.

"And I promise to be at your side when you take care of my pets!" Lana cried.

"As much as I like that promise, I can't stay here to make it happened. But promise me that you two won't fight anymore." Lincoln smile warmly at them, rubbing each hair with his left arm.

The twins nodded their heads; Lori and Leni let them go. Lincoln went to Lisa, who was surprise to see her cry as it explains her red eyes. She ran to him for a hug, and cry in his shoulder.

"Elder brother, for all those times you given me some affection and I meant there were nothing more than human feelings, I take it back! I want your actions to be here and I can show you what it means to love a sibling!"

"It's alright, Lisa." Lincoln cradle her like a toddler. "I know deep in your heart you meant when I give you hugs and kisses. Now you understand what they really mean. Time to show your the rest what it takes to have those feelings instead of ignoring them."

"I'll try, Lincoln."

Lincoln finally turn his attention to Lily, who was at Lori's arms. The baby was reaching her tiny arms at him in glee. It was gonna break both hearts, especially her.

"Wincoln?" Lily tilted her head in worry once she loses her smile. Her arms went down as she saw Lincoln's sad face.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I have to go," Lincoln grasp her fingers before reaching into his bag and took out his stuffed bunny. "Here, take care of Bun-Bun for me. You'll think of me when you sleep with him." The baby took the bunny and hold it with conform.

The boy turn to his parents and he is meet with open arms. They hug together while everyone look at the scene in sadness.

"Be careful out there, honey," Rita tearfully said, gripping her arms around him.

"I will, mom."

Lynn, Sr added "Try not to get yourself into more trouble."

"I promise, dad." The parents let go of their child. Ms. DiMartino held out her hand at him as she said " _Venga,_ Lincoln."

The boy grabs her hand with his left and walk to her car. The Loud family follow through. As the Latina teacher step in the car, the boy remember something back in the room.

"Guys, about Clyde and Ronnie Anne-"

"We'll tell them, Lincoln." Rita answered.

Ms. DiMartino open the sidecar for him. Lori and Leni each grab his things and put them in the trunk.

"I'll promise to take good care of him." She said from the window.

"You better, teach." Luna said. "And I'm sorry for my little fight with you."

She flashes a sad smile at her, "It's alright, dear."

Lincoln wave his hand at them, "Bye guys." The gang tearfully wave their hands at them. The car drive away.

The Loud family stare at the road before Lucy broke away and run back to the house. A door slam from upstairs. The twins hug each for crying. Lisa join in as well, remembering his words to her. Lily started bawling her eyes while gripping on Bun Bun. The rest of the girls and parents gloomy return back home, losing their only son and brother.

* * *

Ms. DiMartino's eyes drawn to the boy who hasn't say anything since they took off. "You okay, Lincoln?" She asked.

"I never thought I be leaving my family behind." He replied sadly. Lincoln rub his limb to make the emotions go away.

"You know I never wanted this but if you had stay there, even after what she has done, you wouldn't survive for at least three days."

"I guess you're right. I hope your family likes me." The Latina rubs his white hair softy, making him blush.

"Trust me, sweeties; my family will love you. And not to mention my sisters when they get a good look at you. And here we are."

Lincoln saw the academy his mother and teacher mention. Senju Academy. The metal gates were open as the car drove inside. The boy look at the window to see the numerous students, who turn out to be girls. They were playing outdoor activities, jogging, swimming, achary or lying down on the grass by themselves. The academy was a regular campus collage except the ratio of both genders.

Ms. DiMartino giggle at his reaction. It was adorable. "And this is where you'll be staying."

Lincoln was blown away by the massive mansion he sees. It was a four stories building, compose with two ivory towers from the right and left side. There were iron bars on the window. The whole structure was built with metal and steel burn together. There was a large fountain in the center of the building.

The car stopped at the entrance. Ms. DiMartino gets out of the car and took out Lincoln's backpack and duffle bag.

Lincoln closes the door behind him and grab the backpack from her. The two place their feet at the brick steps and walk up before facing the large metal door.

The teacher place her hand on the door knocker which was a face of a chrome toad. It knock three times.

The door open, and a twenty seven year old man with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes; he wears a butler suit. The man smiled "Alyssa-san!"

"Hello, Yamato." She and Lincoln step right in the house.

The living room was a reflection of what the inside of a Japanese home look like (as he sees it in his manga books). They were two stairs from right and left and a side curtain in between.

"Is mama home?"

"I get her right now," The man known as Yamato walk to the curtain and open the door slightly. "Tsunade-sama, your daughter is here."

He step away as the curtain open, revealing a blond older women. In Lincoln's eyes, he could see that she was beautiful, even though she and Ms. DiMartino aren't related.

The women was in her early fifties, but Lincoln though she was more younger then in her twenties. Brown eyes, straight blonde hair that is shoulder length and tie to loose ponytails like Lana does. Her attire was a white blouse wrapped in with a black jacket and complete with black pants and open-toe high heels. Lincoln blushes as seeing her blouse and jacket were fitting tightly over her large chest. He leads down, not to upset both ladies.

"Hello kaa-chan." Ms. DiMartino bow her head and spoke in a Japanese accent, surprising the boy.

"Hello dear." The blonde women hug her daughter before breaking off and turning her attention at the boy. Lincoln is shy upon her gaze. "Is this the boy?"

"Lincoln, no need to be shy." Alyssa said, making the boy lean his head up at them. "This is my mother and headmistress of the school, Tsunade Senju."

Tsunade look at the boy with interest and Lincoln bow his head down, like his teacher did "My-My name is Lincoln Loud, ma'am." This made the women smile.

"Smart boy but there's need to call me ma'am." She put his hand on his shoulder but got a reaction of shock from the boy. Her brown eyes look at the butler "Yamato, please escort Lincoln-san's things up to his room."

"My pleasure," Yamato bow. Ms. DiMartino give the boy's duffle bag and Lincoln follow him.

"Were there problems, I suspected?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's talk in your office, kaa-chan."

* * *

 **Here it is! Possibly in the next chapter is the jump time skip, unless you guys have any concerns you want to relate to. Until then, NiteOwl18 out!**


	10. Meeting The New Family

**Good news, this story had reach nine thousand views, 110 reviews, 71 followers, 67 favorites! This chapter will be Lincoln's new family. So get ready to see your favorite female characters from Naruto, though I change their ages to make them fit the role as Lincoln's sisters, or possibly lovers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Meeting The New Family**

As the two women were discussing regarding Lincoln's arrival, the boy is seen walking with Yamato holding his stuff. It didn't long for the two to arrive at the second floor. The hallway is decor with fancy limited lights and colorful richness.

The man stopped at a irony door as he open it. "Here's your room, Lincoln-san."

The boy enter through and saw what it is now his new room where he'll be staying. A large bed instead of a regular old fashion bed or the one he had back in his old room. A six drawers compose with a mirror. Two large cabinets. A small table with two chairs, facing sideways next to the three windows and a balcony. A large 10 inch t.v facing the bedroom.

"Wow…" Lincoln said breathless.

Yamato look amuse over his reaction. He sat the bag in the beg, "I take it you like the room."

"Yes." The man walk past the boy and held his hand on the doorknob.

"If there's anything you need, don't be shy to ask me, Tsunade-sama or Alyssa-san." Yamato said.

"Thank you, Yamato," Lincoln replied, bowing to the man. The door close behind him, leaving the boy alone at his new room.

It almost made him forgot about his old room back home. Lincoln frown, remembering his last interaction with his family. He sat on the cozy soft bed and let his back hit the mattress with a sigh.

* * *

Back at the first floor, in Tsunade's office, Alyssa had just explain her mother about Lincoln's last encounter with his old family. This brought the blonde women to tears.

"That poor boy…" Tsunade shake her head in dismay. Then her sadness is replace with a frown. "I have no idea what he was put through by his family bullshit."

"Indeed, especially to Lynn," She added grunty.

Tsunade lay out a scoff. "Luck. Stupid girl, putting her talent on luck! I swear, if I ever meet this girl, I outaha give her a piece of my mine!" She clenches her fist before retracting them back.

"The family won't have to deal with her for a while," Alyssa said.

Tsunade nearly flinches like she thought of something, "Today was the trial, right?" Her second eldest daughter nods her head, "Forgive me, dear. I was caught up with paperwork."

She wave it off, "It's alright; you probably didn't want to see it anyway."

Tsunade asked "Was there drama?"

"Yes. His sisters...didn't take kindly on the verdict," Alyssa grimes at the Loud sisters' faces.

"Surely they be glad that they won't have to deal with her anymore."

"Actually, their faces couldn't compare on the second verdict," She corrected, making her mother understand.

Tsunade asked "How long did the judge sentence her?"

"At least three years. And she had to go under psychotherapy on her anger."

"Ha!" Tsunade remarked, crossing her arms under her large bust. "The doctors can't help her; they're wasting their time."

"I'm sure you don't mean that, kaa-chan."

"From what you told me about the boy's family life, I'm surprise that he didn't yell at them or call the cops," Tsunade added.

"That's Lincoln to you," Alyssa smiled. On cue, Yamato step inside the door, saying "I put Lincoln-san in his room."

Tsunade look at the clock in her desk and saw it was nearly 3:30. "Class is almost over. Time to get started on making dinner." She said.

"I'll help, kaa-chan." Alyssa added.

"Yamato, please keep an eye on Lincoln-san."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

The rest of the day turn to the evening. Lincoln is still in his new room. He had watch his favorite show for the last half hour before feeling bore. He is currently reading his _Ace Savvy_ comic book. He had trouble taking the comic book out from his duffle bag; he had to use his mouth to unzip the bag.

A knock on the door urges what he thought was Yamato, "Come in." He said.

The butler came in, with his fresh new clothes in his hands. "I have taken the liberty of handing you new clothes, Lincoln-san. Alyssa-san suggest it. She also say you are required to take a shower. Follow me."

Lincoln got up and walk to the butler to the other door in his room. He didn't bother what's inside the door since he thought was a closet.

But when Yamato open it, it was Lincoln's own bathroom.

Yamato chuckled "Didn't expect this was a closet?"

"I have…" Lincoln said breathless. His new clothes is place on the marble countertop.

"Feel free to ask for help; I'll be outside." The man close the door behind him. Lincoln walk to the shower and open the glassdoor. He turn on the water and set on warm.

Now comes with taking off his clothes. Lincoln uses his free hand to lift his shirt off until it was at his left shoulder. He wiggle it off, letting it fall off the ground. After his pants and underwear were out, Lincoln, now barefoot, step in the shower.

It took exactly thirty minutes before he was done. The boy wrapped his waist with a white towel. He sat down on the toilet and saw his new clothes Yamato put. He sigh knowing what the next step is.

* * *

Earlier right as Yamato deliver the clothes to Lincoln, Tsunade and Alyssa were both preparing meals for the rest of the family. The bowls and cups were place on the large wooden table in the dining hall. It compose of twenty seats, but the family living here were fourteen as seen on the plates. There was ramen, chicken, mashed potatoes, dangos, mac and cheese, enchiladas and lasagna.

The door open up, and the cries of nine female voices enter. Tsunade feels a migraine coming up her forehead.

Alyssa teases "They're here~" She ran out of the kitchin and greeted her sisters.

The first sister was Tsume, the first eldest daughter in the group, or pack as she calls it. She is thirty-six years old. Her facial features gives off an animalistic look, like a wolf. She had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeths and nails. Her cheek compose of two identical weird symbols, looking like a fang. Over her eyes are the same symbol, complete with a purple lipstick. Her attire consist of red sleeveless shirt, sticking up her D-cups through it, and a baggy gray pants hugging her waist.

The third sister was Kurenai, the seventeen year old teenager. A faired skinned with a slender built. A firm C-cups and slims waist and hips. Long black untrained hair reaching up her back side. Her distinctive features are her red eyes with rings around them. Purple eyeshadow were the only makeup she had. Her attire was a school girl uniform, the proper clothing of the academy; long sleeve black blouse and a skirt and black boots.

The violet haired loud tomboy with the light brown, pupiless eyes is Anko. Like Kurenai, her body is slender frame, though her most various assets is the breast, which was a cup higher than her. Her hair is style in a short, fanned ponytail. Her attire was the same as the rest of the girls, except the shirt is sleeveless and the skirt is mini, showing off her mid-thighs. She is sixteen years old.

The next girl is fifteen years old who is young with straight, purple hair reaching her waist. Yugao's eyes are warm brown. Her body is developing quite nicely with B cups and a shapely long legs.

The sixth sister was Shizune, a timid girl with paranoid in her face. She dust off her shirt if there was any germs she had caught during class. She's a fair-skinned fourteen year old teenager with average height and her body is still developing. Like all the other girls and her sister, her clothes is the same, with the exception of her skirt being two inches longer, but it doesn't hide her shapely, long legs.

Another tomboy is shown, except she isn't loud, through her clothes say it all. Instead of the proper school girl uniform, a bluish gray jacket with the sleeve only three inches away from her waist and khaki pants with open-toe shoes. Tenten is thirteen years old, with black hair and grey eyes, making them dark. Her hair is style in two Chinese buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. Her body isn't showing any curves like any of the other sisters, but is shifting to an athletic frame.

The last girl has a scowl on her face, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Despite her expression and being thirteen, she was lovely, if boys didn't want to face her wrath after saying the wrong thing, even compliments to the hair. Her crimson eyes, fair skin, and red hair made Karin both deathly and beautiful. Her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She also have glasses.

"Hiya doing, sis!" Tsume cried, greeting her second eldest sister in a hug. She show her canine teeth. The sisters chatter and greet Alyssa in the proper way.

After hugging Tenten, the tomboy notices Karin glooming at the wall. She rolled her eyes, "Karin, come hug Alyssa-neechan!"

Alyssa saw her brooming and asked in concern "What's the matter, sweetie? Tough day at school?"

"Actually, it's a boy thing." Anko gleefully smiled.

"Don't remind me!" Karin bark.

"Oooh," Alyssa rub her little sister's red hair, "Did a boy anger you?"

"Oh, yes. Little pervert try to make a move on me, saying if this was my real hair," Karin crackle her fist in a grin, "Good thing I show him a _lots of red!"_

"Good griff," Shizune shake her head before flinging at the guy being pounded in cold blood.

"So is mom home?" Tenten asked.

Tsunade step out with a smile, "You ring?" Then each girl give their adopted mother a hug or a kiss on the cheek.

"When is food ready? I'm starving!" Anko exclaimed, patting her belly.

Yugao added "You're always hungry. I saw you eating dangos from your backpack during English."

"You can food when your father gets here with Moegi and Hana," Tsunade said

Tsume scoffed "He better not forget my little girl like last time."

The door open again, revealing a early fifties man with spiky-white hair that is tie to a ponytail. The mean wears a red suit with grey pants and shoes. A wart is seen on the left side on his nose. There were two kids, both of them five years old, were side by side the man.

The first five year old girl resemble the same trials as her mother, as accordance with her symbols on both cheeks. Her brown hair is tied on a small ponytail and framing two locks of hair in each side of her face and large black eyes. Her attire is light brown shirt with short brown pants and open toe shoes.

The second girl have orange hair that is tie up by two elastic, resembling them as two pigtails, and two perpetual blush on each cheek. She wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom. Her pants in grey and shoes are wooden sandals.

"Hi honey," Jiraiya smile. But Tsunade wack him at the top of his head with her fist.

"Where have you been?!" She shrieked. The two girls rushes to the daughters.

Jiraiya chuckle nervously "Sorry, hime, I got lost track of time, mending my books."

This brought her to calm down and kisses her on the lips. "You really need to get a new publisher."

"That's what I told daddy!" Moegi cried.

"So what's this news you said on the phone?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade answered "Alyssa has something she wants to say, but wants to wait till he's done."

"He?" Jiraiya's face darken.

"You found a man, sis?! That's so cool!" Anko shouted, hugging her older sister.

Yamato then came, catching his breath. "Alyssa, Lincoln needs you. Now."

"I'll be right back," Alyssa break off her embracement and she and Yamato run off to the second floor.

"He's here?!" Shizune is scandalized.

"In my house?" Jiraiya said, shock. "What's he doing in my house?"

"Using the shower."

"Probably from all that se-" Anko whispered to Tsume's ear before her father scream.

"I'll kill him!" He makes a fist and eyes were fired, resulting Tsunade shaking her head in amusement and the rest of the girls giggle.

* * *

Yamato said "Lincoln's having a problem getting in his clothes." Alyssa knock on the bathroom door.

"Lincoln, are you alright?"

"Uh, ye-yeah! I'm okay!"

"Will you let me in?"

"I'm-I'm barely in clothes, Ms. DiMartino!"

"Don't worry; I'll close my eyes." The sound of a lock was unturned. The Latina teacher went in with her eyes close.

Lincoln is still in the toilet with his pants almost halfway up his waist. He have a white shirt but not fullying close.

Ms. DiMartino reopen her eyes, only looking up the ceiling. "Ok, what's the problem?" She asked.

"My pants…" Lincoln said, cheeks red, "I'm having trouble...pulling up…"

"Oh, of course!" She nearly curse in front of the child, forgetting his condition. "I'm so sorry, Lincoln!" Then an idea pop right on her head.

She open the door, calling out the butler "Yamato, can you see if we have some spare suspenders; try papa's closet."

Yamato return with one in his hand. Alyssa put them on the pants and with the suspenders reach inside both arms to the boy. He zipped them and she and Lincoln close the button.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, sweetie."

* * *

"Ahhhhh….!" Hana complaint, letting her mouth open.

"Young lady, be quiet!" Tsume hush her daughter. The rest of the family were in the dining room. They been waiting for ten minutes for Alyssa to return, and probably, their mysterious guest, who they thought was her lover.

"But I'm starving, mommy~! Can you give me a rice cake?"

"No, Hana." Yugao said, "We must wait for Alyssa then we eat."

"And her boyfriend~" Anko smiled.

Jiraiya grumble "Please don't say that word in the diner table."

Shizune smile "I hope he's good manner and well-hygienic."

"And not a complete pervert," Karin added with a sneer.

Tsunade laugh "Don't fred, Shizune, Karin. You're gonna love him."

"Not me," The man stated suspiciously. "As soon as he gets here, I'm gonna question his intentions over my daughter."

Alyssa then return, "Sorry everyone; Lincoln was having trouble getting in his clothes." Jiraiya leans up but was stop by Tsunade with a firm grip in the arm.

"So where is he?!" Anko cried, shaking the dinner table.

Kurenai grunted "Anko, stop."

"So," Alyssa begin, pressing her hands together, "For all of you who don't know, I explain to kaa-chan over the new change that is happening here. Who those who won't like the new change, I promise that you're gonna love him. Yamato, bring him in."

On cue, all eyes were directed to the mysterious guest as he walk in the room. The eleven year old boy is wearing a white shirt with black pants and suspenders around the shoulders connected to the pants. The right arm flap is tie in a not by Alyssa.

"Uh," Kurenai open her mouth and forces a smile, "Who's your friend, Alyssa?"

"This is one of my student, Lincoln," She walk right beside the boy, "Lincoln, these are my family. Mi papa, Jiraiya Gamma and mi harmanas, Tsume, her daughter Hana, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Shizune, Tenten, Karin and Moegi."

"Hi." Lincoln wave his hand nervously. He got back some 'hellos' and 'how are ya'.

"Lincoln will be staying here for a while," She added.

"W-What?" Jiraiya was caught off guard. Tsunade added "She'll tell us later; right now, we eat."

Alyssa said to the boy, "You'll be sitting next to me and Kurenai." The two went to the empty chairs and sat down. Yamato join in as well.

Lincoln saw the girls were staring at them with curiosity and interest and suspicious. Alyssa asked "Will you like some lasagna or ramen, Lincoln?"

"Just some lasagna, please." She filled the plate with a piece and set it back. She even offer to fill his drink with soda. "Thank you."

By now, the girls were serving themselves with the delicious food place in front of them. The adults as well. Everyone was eating till it was Anko who broke off the silence.

"So kid," She was eating ramen. "You new around here?"

"No," He answered bluntly.

Yugao asked "Where do you lived?"

"Royal Woods."

"And how do you know Alyssa-neechan?" Tenten said.

"I attend Royal Woods Elementary School."

"Oh, right! She works there as a substitute!" Anko cackled. "I forgot the times boys will drool all over her!"

Lincoln blushed "No-Not all the time…" He eats a piece.

Alyssa growled at her, and wrapping her arm around the boy "That's enough, Anko."

"And you just love the attention they give you!"

"Complete pervs…" Karin grumble under her breath. Tenten chuckle under her breath.

Moegi raises her hand up, "Mr. Lincoln, why do you have one arm?" She asked innocently.

"Moegi, that's impolite to say," Shizune softy scold her. Lincoln covers his arm in embarrassment.

"But he has one-"

"Sweetie, you shouldn't say that in front of him; he's self-conscious about it." Tsunade added. Her brown eyes saw Alyssa sending sooth words to the boy.

Tsume said, her child was happily eating her rice cakes "Tell me, pup. How old are you?"

"Eleven." He sniffled.

"Is that your real hair?" Hana said.

"Yes."

She giggled "It reminds me of grandpa!" Jiraiya smiled proudly, rubbing his hair. This brought some of the daughters to laugh.

Kurenai say "Do you have a family, Lincoln-san? Perhaps some brothers or sisters?" The boy almost drop his fork and reacted in shock. Alyssa saw this and quickly change the subject.

"I don't think he's not in the right mood to answer that."

"How come?" Karin asked, her mouth filled with ramen.

"It's complicated. Why don't we continue eating?" Tsunade said. The rest of the family went on eating and not saying something concerning with the boy. The girls told their parents of their day in the academy. Lincoln saw each girls chatting happily and experiencing their horrible day regarding a pervert try to feel something up. Seeing this reminds him of his old family. He couldn't show any tears in front of them.

* * *

After dinner, Yamato was ordered by Tsunade to take Lincoln up to his room. Alyssa added she'll be there for him in a while.

Once he's asleep, everyone, including the butler, were seeing in Jiraiya and Tsunade's study room. Yamato lock the door inside.

Alyssa was the center of attention again. "Tell me your thoughts about Lincoln?" She asked.

"He's shy, for one thing," Kurenai answer.

"Didn't make eye contact to any of us, except Alyssa-neechan." Karin added.

Shizune said "And when we ask about his life, he just froze up and looks down." She turn to her mother and older sister, "Is there something you two know?"

Both Tsunade and Alyssa took turns of what the real intention over Lincoln. They brought up over what has happened to him for the last two weeks, and the three days of nightmare he suffered. When the story was over, everyone took a moment of silence and felt pity over the boy.

"And that's why I ask kaa-chan to adopt him," Alyssa finished.

Shizune whip the tears off her face, "That poor kid…"

"I hear about equally when it comes with the opposite gender," Kurenai's tone is filled with venom. "But apparently, those girls don't know the meaning of it when it applies to them."

"And all this happened because one girl couldn't accept her loses and blame it on her brother," Tsume growled her teeth. She is conforming her child, who was crying throughout the story. Moegi was resting her head on Yugao's shoulder, though the tears in her face suggest she listen to the story.

"And the family!" Anko cried, but lowers her voice. "They stood by and watch it happen!"

Yugao asked, hiding her anger over the tormentor "What happened with the girl?"

Tsunade answered "She is place in a juvenile center and has to go under theaby for her anger problems for three years."

"Fuck that, they outage sent her to an asylum!" Anko curses.

"Calm down," Jiraiya places his hand on her shoulder. She calm down, for now. He turn to his second daughter, "Is that's why you ask hime to adopt the boy?"

"Yes, tou-san. I couldn't let Lincoln be suffer in that house no more." Alyssa answered.

"And what about the girls?" Tenten asked. "Do they have visitation rights to see him?"

Tsunade huffed "I'm still edging that I don't want them to see him. But I'm a edgy person."

"So what's the plan for the kid?" Karin asked.

Alyssa said "I want Lincoln to recover from this. So I want everyone, I mean _everyone,_ to help him go through. He already loss his arm and his family. I need him to feel loved and acceptance."

"We can do it," Kurenai said. Anko nods her head as well.

Tenten smiled a bit "It be nice to have a brother here; maybe I can show him my weapons!"

"Wait!" Karin shrieked. "What about our...conditions? Does he know?"

"I haven't. But in time, he will." Alyssa said.

"You sure he's gonna take well over what we can do?" Yugao asked suspiciously.

"We don't know anything about him; what if he's a spy?" Shizune added.

"Come on, Shizune. This kid's too incident to be one. Plus, his white hair is cute!" Tenten added, squealing at his feature.

"So you'll all help him?" Alyssa's hope is lifted. All heads nod, including the adults. "Good. Now I'm gonna go to Lincoln's room now. Goodnight." She kisses both of her parents and Yamato guide her to the second floor.

* * *

The Latina women enter the room. The boy was sleeping in his bed. Though he was rolling over in fright. She gasped, pressing her hand in mouth. Tears starts to show again.

She leans down to his level, and rub his white hair softy Lincoln stop shifting and take small breaths.

"Rest, sweetie. You had a tough day." Alyssa said in the best soothing voice. She plants a kiss at his cheek, though it was inches away his mouth. "Sleep well, mi querido. Everything is gonna change for you. I promise."

* * *

 **So tell me what you think? I know I said that this was the chapter where it'll jump skip three years, but I had this idea of Lincoln meeting the family first hand. Now I think we're ready for the jump skip, if that's agreeable with everyone.**

 **Tell me how you love seeing the characters from Naruto again.**

 **Which sister will be a good role model for Lincoln?**

 **Which sister will be a good sensei?**

 **Which sister will be added in his harem?**

 **Tell me what are your thoughts for future chapters. Also a few days ago, I have this idea of doing a crossover of Kill La Kill and Loud House. If you're a fan of the anime, tell me what are your thoughts of it. See you all next time. NiteOwl18 out!**


	11. Life Without Lincoln

**This story has now reach over 10,000 views! Congrats to all who like my story! Here's chapter eleven, the last chapter before we jump skip three years. It's a long one, as I add.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Life Without Lincoln**

The next day came in. Although the Loud sisters would wake up pushing each other to the bathroom. But in one of these days, it wasn't happening. Lori was the first to wake up and shake her other sisters to do so. First, she went with her roomate.

Leni made small whimpers, still closing her eyes. Lori sighed, knowing what she's feeling.

"Come on, Leni," Lori places her hand on her shoulder. "You have to wake up." Leni wouldn't let her. "You gotta get through this. For...Lincoln."

Leni's eyes start watering. Lori lifted her upper body up and embrace her in a hug. Silent cries escape from the fashionista. "I know; I miss him too."

It's day one without their little brother around. Throughout the day, the entire family move on with their lives without the only boy in here. No words said to each other. Just cries and more cries in their rooms. They didn't share one feeling about Lynn; it was her fault to begin with. Their minds remind them that they were involved in the back luck incident, way before Lynn ruin Lincoln's life.

The rest of the sisters all line up to use the bathroom, oldest to youngest. Their faces were dry eyes and light red due to crying themselves to sleep. A door open up from behind, Lincoln's door, and Rita Loud step out, still in her pajamas. She, too, sniff her eyes and put up a smile that nearly fool the rest.

"Morning, girls. Breakfast will be ready," She walk down the stairs. The water works is active.

This wasn't gonna be a normal day for all of them.

The kids wanted to stay home because of the ordeal but the parents told them they have to go through the day without Lincoln or Lynn living in the house anymore.

* * *

Speaking of the tomboy, the girl is currently residing at Royal Woods Detention Center. She's in a single cell by the time the guards brought her here. Lynn had a violate breakdown upon leaving the courtroom.

The thirteen year old's attire is an orange jumpsuit with a hint of black in the center and both shoulder. On her left chest had the serial number 092199. Her body rested on the small mattress.

A loud buzz sound made her wake the girl up. "Loud, wake up!" A feminine voice shouted.

Lynn groaned softly, turning her head around.

"Loud! Don't make me ask twice!"

Lynn's legs were off the bed and her whole body lifted up. She turn to face the guard. Her eyes were red, possibly from the crying.

The door open up, and the female guard step in. "Move forward to the shower station. School start at ten minutes. Don't diddle daddle."

Lynn step out of the cell and walk forward, along with the rest of the inmates, both male and female.

The thirteen year old pre-teen is seen with the showers with the rest of the female delinquency. She look down or face forward, not wanting to meet their gaze.

Her hand had the soap as the warm water washes her athletic frame. Her mind trail back of what has happened back when she was convicted of assaulting Lincoln, at the cost of his right arm. She didn't expected things will fall right at her face. What she didn't expected was the second judgement past on to Lincoln, whose custody is at the hands of Ms. DiMartino's family. Lynn didn't understand why would their family do this. Sure, she screw up with blaming with Lincoln with the lie, he use the lie to get away from the family, she pushes them to distance from him, she lost the game and blame Lincoln again, ruin his social life and punish him for ruining her future. But she never knew Lincoln will be living with Ms. DiMartino or her family.

"Ah, this doesn't make sense!" She exclaim herself. Her reaction got the attention of a red bob cut hair with a slender frame.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Shower time's over, ladies!" This gotten the females to response in a groan and walk to the towels to dry off.

* * *

At Royal Woods Elementary School, Clyde waited for his friend to arrive in Ms. Johnson's homeroom. He didn't get a single text message from him for the past two days. The nerd was worried that his gift didn't apply to Lincoln's sense. Was he still mad about him and Ronnie Anne leaving him to face the abuse alone? Maybe he was tired from being in the hospital and wanted to have some time alone. Clyde agree with himself. Ronnie Anne felt conflicted as well. She was hoping that Lincoln will be the one here before everyone else's. But he wasn't there. She was worry how him without his right arm will affect his school work and the public. She swore to herself that she'll beat up anyone who looks, remarks or laugh at Lincoln's limp.

The school bell ring. Ms. Johnson came in the room. Her face had a dreadful expression. "Good morning, class," She said, soberly and almost breaking her voice.

The entire class were caught off by it. Penelope raise her hand, "Is everything alright, Ms. Johnson?"

"No, Penelope, it isn't." She replied back. With a sniffle, she turn the class' attention. "Boys and girls, I have some rather soblem news regarding your classmate, Lincoln Loud."

Both Clyde and Ronnie Anne's head perk up with concern.

"Lincoln Loud has been transferred outta of the school." The entire class were baffle, shocked or look to each other in mutter.

Clyde asked, shooting his hand up "Any reason why?"

"It's confidential. Mr. and Mrs. Loud discuss this with me in the morning. As for their daughter, Lynn, Jr., she's been...residing to a facility to help with her...anger problem."

"She's in juvie hall?" Girl Jordan said, shocked.

"Yes, as you just put in." Ms. Johnson finished her statement.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne were baffle over their closest friend transferred out of school. Even Rusty, Zack and Liam were saddened over this as well. One thing for certain is that they're getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

"Juvie hall?!" Polly Pain shouted.

"Yeah, that's what I learn from Liam." Tabby said, "The twit's 'rents sent her there yesterday. This could be 'erious."

"I agree," Polly, Tabby and Giggles all jumped when Haiku appear. "Her heart has been consumed by hatred and her greed over winning and good fortures has lead a permanent strain over her relationship with her family, and Lincoln apparently."

"Poor Lincoln," Giggles said with frown, "I don't know how Luan is taking this."

"And Luna too." Tabby added. "She's heartbroken over the little snowball's depart."

"You should see how the team is taking it without Lynn," Polly Pain said, nearly scoffing at her ex-friend, "They're glad they don't have to deal with her. But I'm more concern with Margo."

"Margo?" Giggles repeated the name.

"She's Lynn's, or used to be, best friends. When I told her about what happened with Lynn, she looked, I don't know, scare that she ruin her life and gotten her imprisoned."

Haiku noted "But she wasn't the one that ripped Lincoln's arm off." The three look back how they went to the hospital and saw the boy and his amputated arm. They were scare, shock and almost cried. Even Haiku felt pity over him.

"I nearly puck out my balloons when I saw his limp," Giggles whimpered. Her eyes saw Ronnie Anne and Clyde talking to Lucy from where they are. She pointed at them, and all three follow.

"Just tell us why Lincoln was transferred out." Ronnie Anne asked, mildly annoyed. After class, the tomboy grab Clyde's hand and rushes down the hallway to hunt down one of Lincoln's youngest sisters. She caught Lucy, who was trying to run from them but Ronnie Anne grab her shoulder.

Lucy leans down her head, avoid to look at her or Clyde. Tabby spoke, "Yo, what's 'goin on?" She spoke through her British accent.

Clyde answered "Ronnie Anne wants to know why Lincoln moved to another school."

"I can't tell you," Lucy spoke without hesitate. "My sisters told me not to."

Clyde notices her reaction and the sudden unwanted attention. He spoke the Latina tomboy through the ear, "Ronnie Anne, I think we should leave Lucy alone before things get ugly."

"Then ask _me_ , emo." A voice call out. Clyde flinches at the familiar voice, at the wrong time.

Chandler stood there, with his hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face. Clyde put on a brave face and stop at his direction, "Chandler, don't-"

"Out of my way, Mcbride!" He pushes him away, almost knocking him to the ground. The red hair boy ignores the glare given by Ronnie Anne. His attention is with Lucy. "Ask me why Larry wasn't at school."

"He was _transferred_ out." Haiku pointed out. Chandler give her a glare and remarked "Was I talking to you?"

Lucy said "Leave me alone."

Ronnie Anne saw more people turning to the scene as Clyde predicted. Now with remorse, she lightly said "Chandler, that's enough."

Chandler kept looking at her, still with the grin. Then it fell right to a frown. "Hey!" Lucy flinches at her scream. Enough of this, his hand grab hold of her black hair and pull it up. The goth scream lightly. "Tell me why Larry is gone!"

"Chandler, stop!" Clyde cried, getting ready to stop this, or call someone else. Haiku went vivid and grab the boy's right shoulder.

"Let...her...go." She gritted through her teeth.

"If you want to be next, then stay there! Otherwise, butt out!" He threatened, then his collar was grab by Ronnie Anne with a fierce look.

"I'll take that threat right now!"

"Chandler, put Lucy down _right now!"_ Everyone turn to see Ms. DiMartino with her hands on her hips and a intense glare.

Chandler let go of her hair, despite giving the teacher a glare of his own. "I wasn't doing nothing."

"Get over to Principal Huggins office."

"Goddamnit, my parents are gonna kill me," He muttered to himself before whispering to Lucy "This ain't over, emo bitch."

He walk past her and Ms. DiMartino, who give the undivided attention a warning. "Shouldn't you all be class right now?"

Everyone disperse from the small group. Ms DiMartino walk to Lucy, who was silently crying.

"I'll take you to your classroom, sweetie." She wrap her arms around the goth and walk together to homeroom Tabby, Giggles, Haiku and Polly Pain were gone after Chandler was sent to the office.

Clyde motion Ronnie Anne with a nudge "Let's get to class before Mr. Hubert throws a fit." The Latina tomboy give the two a suspicious glance before joining with her nerdy friend.

* * *

Lynn, Jr is seated in a room with twenty-five inmates. Most of them are around her age, while the rest are younger than eleven. The former athletic didn't know why they were here after the guard told them to.

The door open, revealing a mid-fifties Asian man with sudden hair loss on the front, comb over to the right side and a blue suit and gray pants with black pants. He put his black briefcase in the table. "Good morning, students." The man spoke.

"Good morning, Mr. Huang." The inmates said grumbly.

"Before we begin, I like to address a new student who is here today on her account. Lynn Loud, Jr, please rise." The tomboy hear her name and rose up. "Say hello to Lynn, everyone."

"Hi Lynn." Once again the nonstatic tone from them. Lynn sat back down with unease in her face.

"I am your new instructor, Mr. Huang."

"Instructor?" Lynn repeated. "What for?" This got some students chuckle at her stupidity.

"For school, newbie." A boy with short cut hair spoke. "Didn't they teach you about what goes on in juvie hall?"

"We here to continue on where we left off, right before we were sent here," The girl with the red bob haircut spoke with a Southard accent. "That way when we get out, we'll be in the grade we're suited for."

"I rather be stuck in prison then be here," An overweight girl with short brunette hair rolls her eyes.

Mr. Huang claps his hand to seize control attention "Enough chit-chat, boys and girls. Let's go over the lesson in Shakespeare, regarding his early life and what his play brought in. I assume you'll remember that when I assign you all homework."

 _Homework?!_ Lynn, Jr though in shock.

"For now, let's uncover what we learn yesterday." He turn his attention on the board. Lynn is still shock, not bother to write down notes. She is sent here because of her assault charge and is required to go to school and do homework while in here? This isn't happening. Lynn hopefully pray that something must come up for her, to get her out of this awful place.

* * *

At lunchtime, the news surrounding Lincoln's transfer and Lynn Jr's arrest became their number one trend. Students were asking back and forth of what was the connection between the two. Was there a reason for Lincoln not wanting to face public again? Or Was Lynn's anger was far too much the family decide to lock her up in juvie? They wanted to have some answers from Lincoln's sisters, but couldn't due to Lola's extreme deadly threat of spilling out their secrets to the whole world.

Lucy was eating with her friends, though she was quiet than her usual state. After being threatened by Chandler of revealing what happened with Lincoln, she distance herself as often from those who ask regarding the boy. Haiku think it was best not to provoke her, though she, too, wants to learn about Lincoln.

She saw both Clyde and Ronnie Anne walking to them. Haiku motion herself to stand by Lucy like a shield.

"Leave." She spoke with a soft glare.

Ronnie Anne said "I'm here to apologize to Lucy." Haiku kept giving them the stink eye.

With a sigh, Clyde said "Haiku, Ronnie Anne didn't mean to provoke Lucy and the whole thing with Chandler was her fault. She just worry about Lincoln."

"Lucy will tell you when it's the right time. Your pensease being here only makes her withdrawn her refuses," Haiku argue back.

"I understand. Come on, Ronnie Anne." Her and Clyde walk back to their place with empty expression in their faces.

"Wait." Lucy suddenly spoke. This got the three's attention. "After school, meet me behind the building."

Haiku said "Lucy-"

"I'll tell you as well, Haiku. But my brother's friends come first. You understand that?"

"Sigh, you're right."

* * *

Lynn sat alone in a table by the time they were call in for lunch. She had her head down after pushing her tray away. Her life in here is complete hell. No one would want to sit with her, not that she was complaining. Everyone here are total bastards and bitches. She can feel the growing stares at her like a piece of meat. They knew she was new here. Number one rule of being in juvie hall is the same as prison; always pick on the new kid.

Lynn scoff at the pathetic statement. Like there was someone ever gonna mess with me.

"Mind if I sit here?" She turn to see the same thirteen female inmate from the shower and at class. "I promise I'll won't bite, honey."

"Sure," She answered after seeing this girl didn't look dangerous.

The inmate sat down, continuing "I notice your expression back at class, and in the showers. Just as though you want to be by yourself and talk crazy."

"You calling me crazy?" Lynn raises with an eyebrow.

"Nah, you ain't seen like a crazy person to me. Name's Alice. Alice LaChance."

"Lynn Loud, Jr."

"Tough day being here?"

"Yeah. It's suck!" The tomboy exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it, dear." Alice said, eating her tomato soup."Me? I'm been here since two years. Wanna know what I did?" Lynn shake her head in response. Alice give off a creepy grin. "I butchered my boyfriend."

Lynn's heart dropped. "You...killed your boyfriend?"

"Oh, honey, no!" Alice wave it off. "I didn't kill him. I just took a meat cleaver and chop it off!" Lynn's mouth hung open. "No regret of doing it. My man's been cheating me with my little sister. And she's a year younger than me! I catch him with his hand grabbing at her breast!" She pretended to grab her medium B-cups, among the tomboy feel uncomfortable and cover her own chest. "So I grab my daddy's cleaver and chop it off! Made my family went nuts, and so did my ex-boyfriend. Got sentence to three years and have to discuss my problem. One more year and I'll be at open arm!"

"Oh." Lynn forces a smile and took her tray her the crazy girl. "That's great."

"How about you, girl? What you in for?" She asked eagerly.

Lynn, however, went to a frown and leans her head down. The one question everyone wants to know. "I'm here cause I did something so horrible."

"Everyone here done something so horrible. Attempted murder. Arson. Public Destruction. There's even Assault. You done that?" Alice listed the charges. Lynn nods on the last part. "Ooooo, who you hit? Was it a teacher who targets little girls? A neighbor who's a perv? A bad boyfriend who didn't love you because of your flat chest?"

Lynn blush heavily "No!"

"Oh, then it must be one of your siblings? You have siblings, Lynn?"

The tomboy's heart was beating at an increase rate. "I...I...I…" She stuttered. "I have to go." The tray was grab and the girl left. But she ended up crashing with another girl.

"Watch where you going, bitch!" A sixteen year old blonde girl with two pigtails that feels through her shoulders yelled.

"Sorry," Lynn muttered, but was grab by the girl.

"You crash into me and you only gonna apology like that?" The teen walk right into her face.

"I said I'm sorry." Lynn spoke louder, growing mildly irritated at her attitude. By the looks of her appearances, she look like your typical mean girl at high school but at the sight of her arms and slim stomach, she has the physic of the top bitch in juvie hall.

Alice rose up, "Leave Lynn along, Grace!"

Lynn snorted in a snicker, "Grace? Your name is Grace?" She grab by the collar and pull in right at the girl's furious face.

"Got a problem, bitch?"

"No I have the problem of meeting a typical mean girl who's top priority is spreading her legs to the asshole she's see." Lynn remarked.

The audiences who are seeing this all said "Oooooo…."

"Funny," Grace spoke, gritting her teeth. "You're a newbie."

"And what if I am? What, you're gonna mess with me cause I'm new? Totally cliche."

"Around here, I'm the top bitch. And guest what? You mess with me and I'm gonna mess with you."

"I love to have our little girl talk but I gonna be somewhere not to be creeped out by future psychopath killers," Her eyes trail to Alice, who cheered her weirdly, "And the future baby momma/black widow."

Several of the inmates chuckle loudly. Grave twitches her left eye. Her hand clutches on the collar more. Lynn could see the mean girl lifted her right hand and pull back a fist. Thinking fast, her fingers touch the edge of the metal tray.

The fist move forward. Lynn quickly grab the plate and made the punch contact it. Grace scream as she felt her finger broke and it leave a dent through the punch. Lynn uses her right elbow to dislocate Grace's left shoulder, making a sickening break. And finally, a shift kick across the right cheek. The top bitch was knock to the ground.

"Top bitch, my ass." Lynn scoffed. Alice look on with awe struck and starry eyed. The former tomboy walk away while the crowd looked as they cheer.

Grace reopen her eyes and saw her victim walking away. She gritted her teeth. Her other hand took out a toothbrush with the end sharpen like a blade. She rose up, placing the blade around her back and run to Lynn.

Alice saw what was behind her back and yelled "Lynn, look out!"

Grace yell, lifting the blade up to the tomboy's level, in her back. But she misses her. Lynn went behind and kick her in the back, making Grace stumble upon another table. The food is splatter all over.

Lynn growl and went at her back, lifting Grace's face up. "Trying to use a shiv at me?! How stupid are you?!" She karate chop her dislocated shoulder, earning another sick break, and the crowd's flinch. "You're pathetic, you know that?!" She earn a few punches at the girl's face. "Getting me all rile up because you use a couple of words to throw me off?! Next time you wanna be the top bitch here don't say ridiculous things that will get you kill!" Grace's head is smashed against the table and thrown to the ground. "And let that be a lesson to you!" She slam her her foot at her stomach. Grace's mouth earn a soft and moan cry.

Lynn is then place to the ground by one guard. "Don't move!" She screamed at her face. A female guard inspect Grace with disgust in her tone.

"Get her to the intensive care unit!" She ordered two guards. The crowd were disperse by more guards, shouting them to go to their cells.

Lynn is lifted off the ground with handcuffs in her back. She snarl at them. The guard behind her grunted "Let's go!"

"Why are you punishing me?!"

The guard who watch Grace taken away ordered "Put her in the hole!"

"For what?!" Lynn shouted.

"Protection," The guard responded. "From them. To get away from you."

* * *

After school, Ronnie Anne and Clyde meet Lucy around the back of the building. They been waiting all day to get an answer regarding Lincoln transfer out of school and Lynn being charged with assault.

"Okay, Lucy," Ronnie Anne asked impately. "Tell us what happened with Lincoln."

"Sigh," Lucy give off with sadness. She reveal the whole truth, starting with her parents making a deal with Ms. DiMartino to give Lincoln to her in exchange to pay his restitution. If not, her parents, follow by Lori, will face permanent imprisonment follow by her sisters being in juvie, sending to Aunt Ruth or be separated in foster families. After Lincoln left yesterday and Lynn being sent to juvie hall for three years, the sisters sworn not to tell anyone about this, including the story behind the whole bad luck episode.

Both Clyde and Ronnie Anne felt growing another head after Lucy's story. "How...can they do this?" Ronnie Anne said, her chest was beating loudly.

Lucy knew what she was feeling "I'm sorry, Ronnie Anne. It was for Lincoln's well-being. He couldn't stay here anymore."

"So you just give him away to Ms. DiMartino?" Clyde said, finding this upsetting for him.

"You two didn't saw what Lincoln was feeling when we came to visit him. And Lynn's sparking the fight," Lucy stated.

"What did Lynn do?" Ronnie Anne demanded, clutching her fist.

"We try getting her to apologize but her indesirable pride got in the way. In our last day with Lincoln, we avoided Lynn, in case she gets too close to him or be alone with him."

"But Lynn's gone! Lincoln would've stay there feeling safe!" Ronnie Anne screamed.

"If he did, then Lincoln would be still scare for the rest of his life!" Lucy roar, shocking the two of her outburst. "Not just that, he would be scare living in the house! With us as well! One false move from either me or the sisters and Lincoln will loss himself even more! Can't you two just imagine the pain and humiliation he would've felt?! Walking to school and everyone looking at his missing arm! He'll never recover from this!" She breath herself before continuing; her voice breaking.

"The only way for Lincoln to be safe and return to his old self is that he'll be in the care of Ms. DiMartino and her family. I know it means not to see him again but she promise that he'll be better."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Clyde, what you think?" She asked her nerd friend.

Clyde stood in silence for a while before composing "I think...I agree with Lucy."

"What?" Ronnie Anne is baffled.

"Look, maybe you didn't notice back when we visit Lincoln in the hospital. I saw how nervous and fearful he was at the state of his arm amputated or Lynn coming back to hit him again. Dr. Lopez has kids, maybe adults, that deal with traumatic issues that they can't handle. They distance themselves, be anti-social, refuse any coperarate from anyone, and suicidal. I can't imagine what Lincoln will be dealing with if he stay home."

"You're agreeing to them, McBride?"

"I'm agreeing them because it's Lincoln's well-being," He argue with the Latina tomboy. "Maybe you don't see what would happened if he didn't went with Ms. DiMartino. His sisters can't help them. Not his parents. And not from us. And Dr. Lopez can't handle another patient who has traumatic issue. Try to picture what happens if people start pushing Lincoln around after his accident?"

Ronnie Anne think to a likely future if Lincoln had stay home. He'll face judgemental stares and abusive remarks from Chandler or anyone that liked to pick on him. And if that wasn't enough, he'll struggle with his school work so much that the bullying will be more and more drastic. Ronnie Anne can handle those who hurt her friends, including Lincoln. But her standing up to them will only make Lincoln grow depress from her pity of help. Eventually, he'll lost touch on his friends and ends up distancing them more and more until-

She gasped and close her eyes, not wanting to picture of _the horrible event_ if Lincoln choice to end his life. Her eyes became teary and whip them off with her purple sleeves.

"You certain they can fix him?" She asked.

"Yes," Lucy replied.

"You better," Ronnie Anne then walk away from the two. "Mom is picking me up. See you two later."

"Promise me this is just between me, you and Ronnie Anne. Nobody at school can never know where Lincoln is."

"I understand," Clyde hug Lucy; the goth cry softly in his shoulder. "I'm sorry this happen to your family, Lucy. If you want to talk, give me a call or Ronnie Anne's."

"Thank you, Clyde."

They separate from the embrace and Clyde went back inside the building, leaving Lucy to dry her eyes to feel more of her big brother not wanting here.

" _Lincoln, I hope you're safe…"_

* * *

Lynn leans her head at the soft wall. She is in the hole, a private cell for inmates who turn violate or refuse to cooperate. It's been nearly three hours now. Her mind went back how she turn the tables on the top bitch from lunch. Her fist clutch in addition. A scowl was in her face. There was no way in hell Lynn Loud would be anyone's fresh meat or a punching bag. That's for weak people.

The cell door open by a loud buzz. Her eyes caught the bright light of a flashlight and close quickly. She held her hand up by the light.

"Get up, Loud." It was the voice of the female guard this morning.

"Finally!" Lynn exclaimed, getting up.

She went back to her cell with a satisfied grin, "I never thought I get stuck in that small crapper you call a hole."

The guard spoke "Just go to sleep."

"Why sleep? I'll be back out there when the second day come."

"Out there?" She repeated. "You mean outside of these walls?"

"For sure!"

"Ha! Stupid girl, you're never getting out!" She barked.

Lynn gasped, opening her mouth "What do you mean?"

"You're a delinquent, Loud. You're here because you committed a crime. You hurt someone in your family."

Lynn's brows furrowed, "So you know."

"It's disgusting how someone is so dependent on superstition and glory that you were willing to beat up those who say otherwise or just weak. And to break your own brother's arm."

"I say I didn't mean it. My family will forgive me and so will my brother."

"Mmm, I wish it doesn't come true cause of the way things work around here is simple. You're here because you almost killed your brother. That makes you a criminal. You're here because you couldn't handle losing a game. That makes you a sore loser. Now you're here with all the criminals and sore losers here," The female guard spat.

Lynn growled more, clutching her fist "You take that back! I'm not a sore loser! I'm a winner! I don't get push around! I beat any worthless losers who stand in my way! And look what happened; my first day here earn me a great deal of respect from those other wimps cause I beat up the top bitch!"

"With broken skull, a dislocated shoulder, fracture fingers, and brain dead," The guard added, throwing Lynn off guard.

"What?"

"That's right; you beat her up so bad that she got brain damage. She can't eat right, sit up right or speak right. Tomorrow they're putting her to another juvie hall outside of the city. Won't see her family for a long time."

"I...I…" Lynn didn't know how to response to that.

"Yeah, you're the top bitch now. Imagine how your family felt when they see you beating a girl whose three time your age to a pulp. Get a good look around how the real world works here cause you'll be staying here forever," The guard close the door.

Lynn gasp more, taking a few steps back for what she learn. She just give a girl brain damage because she was asserting her dominance. But she should feel glad, right? Because she couldn't be someone's punching bag.

But Lynn felt the feeling of remorse grow into the pit of her stomach. Her mind flashes when the bully was beating to death and receive much more than kicks and punches. Kinda like how she did to Lincoln-

Lynn vomit at the sink from the memories of Lincoln being pummel by her. She breath and leans her head up. Her eyes were red and teary. Her reflection give off a ugly side of her. Lynn was seeing what she look like; a self-asserted, prideful, arrogant child who cares about winning then her family and will do what it takes to be the best.

Even…

Even…

Even if it means crushing someone's arm.

"Oh, god," Lynn put her hands in her mouth. Her legs shakes and walk backwards. Then she loss feeling in her legs and slide down to the ground. "What have I done?" Her eyes leak tears and shield herself with her arms and legs together. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm so sorry…" She muttered to herself over what's left of her pride. Lynn kept saying 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…' over and over again as the single light bulb from above was shut off, making her face the darkness for the first time after seeing the truth of her crime.

* * *

 **So Lynn's now see the error of her ways! Next chapter is the jump skip to three years! The real story, and I mean the** _ **REAL STORY,**_ **can begin! That means it's time to turn this to M rated!**

 **Now I wanna ask two questions; one regarding this story. Would it be great if I add some Easter eggs that relates to anything about Naruto?**

 **I forgot to tell you this in the other chapter. And just right now, you probably miss out the first Easter egg. Don't worry, I'll answer that in the next chapter.**

 **But here's the hint; go read the first section of Lynn's part in juvie hall.**

 **I'm gonna be adding a couple of Easter eggs there.**

 **Also the next question deals with another crossover idea; A Loud House X Kill La Kill. If anyone is a fan of the show or manga, what would you guys think of this crossover? Would it work out?**

 **Please answer your question in your reviews or ideas for the jump skip chapter. Till then, NiteOwl18 out.**


	12. A Not-So Friendly Reunion

**Here's chapter twelve, and now the story has turn into M rated! So be prepared for some risque scenes. But I don't do heavily sex scenes! You're only gonna seen a lot of nudity and sexual scenes that is close to having sex! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Note: The answer of the Easter egg in last chapter was the jumpsuit Lynn worn; it bears the resemblance of Naruto where he worn it in Naruto: Shippuden! Or you could've notice the serial number on the jumpsuit she receive: 092199. That's September 21, 1999. The year the Naruto manga was release to the pubic. I don't know how anyone failed to notice that. Anyway, here's chapter twelve.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Not-So Friendly Reunion**

 _Three Years Later. February 10, 2020_

"Loud, it's time."

The buzz sound of her cell door open up. The inmate exit out and the female guard walk her through. The other inmates saw her through their small bulletproof glass window. There was clapping and hooting and jeering.

They face another guard behind a see through glass window. In the counter were items belonging to the inmate. A wallet that contain a baseball player, a keychain with a neon red Number One and a hacky sack.

"Here's everything return to you the moment you were brought here," He said. The inmate reaches her things and place them in her pocket. Her attire is a spare scarlet t-shirt with white shorts and old tennis shoes.

"Thanks," She replied.

They both resume walking till the end of the gate. The gate opens, and the former inmate step outside the line.

"Don't screw this up, Loud. Tell the man where you're going. It's on the house." The guard grunted before turning her head.

The girl face the bus that was standing there for the moment she is release from jail after serving her sentence.

The door open up, the bus driver asked "Where to, missy?"

"Franklin Avenue."

The former inmate is Lynn Loud, Jr. She is now sixteen years old. She enter juvenile hall at the age of thirteen for the assault of her brother, Lincoln Loud.

Her body went to an athletic body with a firm low B-cups, small waist and a wide hip. Her muscle grown as well, only to fit her body. She has grown into a beautiful woman. But Lynn doesn't feel comfortable being call that.

Going to her seat, she reflects her time being in juvie hall during the last three years.

* * *

Things have not been so well. Lynn though in the state of her damnable pride she was gonna be free once the family has forgiven her and Lincoln accept her apology. But after what she had done with one of the inmates she had nearly killed, she realize now that this prison was the only thing keeping her from hurting more people.

Like the female guard said about Grace, she was transfer to a different juvenile hall outside of the city. Her brain was so mess up that she was never gonna be normal again. Or worse, she was never gonna be alive.

Lynn pray that her actions didn't lead the mean girl to die from her injuries. For the next five days, she wonder if her parents were called on Grace's injuries. She didn't tell any of the guards since they weren't on good terms between them. Not even those who knew Grace.

Even if they say something, they would be fearful and turn away to not to be her next victim.

Finally, after one long week, she was given notice the news of Grace's condition. Her answer from a guard had hunt her for a while.

"Her brain is mush. Doctor's had to perform surgery on her brain. She'll be in an institution her whole life without an inch of a muscle."

Lynn then asked about her parents. She fear that they would want to charge her for another assault. But in a shocking twist, she didn't have to worry about them. Lynn learns her parents had disown Grace before she went to juvie hall.

According to the guard, Grace McArthur was, in fact, the mean girl in her school. An academy, that is. She and her band of posses always belittle on the weak and unpopular people. In her Sophomore year, Grace's target was a shy and timid girl name Claria Angelo. She would always pick on her and call her 'nerd' and 'loser'. Grace loved to spread misery around the poor girl. She will encourage her gang, and other people, to further bully the girl. She even once pile her on dodgeball games and steal her clothes. The teachers and staff couldn't do nothing to help Claria because Grace's father was a high power attorney. Anything Claria say gets shot down by her father. She loves tormenting the shy girl because Claria wouldn't fight back. She saw her as a weak person, and she loves every moment of her victim pleading out pathetic words to stop.

But Grace wasn't gonna stop. She was a mean girl who didn't have any remorse when it comes to her victims.

One day, everything went bad for Grace. She and her gang had corner Claria in the girl's bathroom. Grace was the first to shove her head in the toilet while the gang laugh. Grace was living it up with thrills. Her hand was on the flusher. Claria's pleas were drown by the running water. Her gang notices that her hand starts to twitch and told Grace to stop. But she wouldn't stop. She kept drowning and drowning the poor girl till she stop screaming.

After over five minutes, it was over.

Grace left the stall, follow by the gang, despite wanting to check on Claria to see if she alright. Grace didn't care; she though the girl was faking.

It didn't long that her body was found by a student and call 911.

Claria was rush to the hospital, but doctors couldn't help revive the girl. She died from extrusive drowning.

Her parents were distraught over her death and the authorities launch an investigation. It started off a downtrail since students barely knew Claria. But one of the teachers that wasn't pay off by Grace's money told them the truth.

Grace's father had his job ripped away after cops found evidences of him making shady deals with the half the staff in exchange her daughter doesn't get in trouble.

Grace and her crew were charge with Claria's death, but it was the mean girl herself who did the deed. The pubic were outrage by this shred of corruption and violence went on in school. They demanded Grace to admit the murder or be face with them by their own way.

Grace admit it without no remorse. She was sentence in juvenile hall till at the age of twenty one. Her family were hounded and slander by the media and pubic. Desperate to get rid of extra loose ends, they disown their own daughter and left Royal Woods. She was the city's problem now when her sentence is over.

Lynn, however, felt horrified because she inadvertently damage the girl's brain. And now she can't be charged because her family legally disown her and she should be glad that it's not an issue anymore? It's like she did the citizens a huge favor of giving the bully brain damage.

Lynn didn't want the praise from those who hated her. For the first time ever, she felt she acted like a monster.

Her family knew it. Her sisters knew it. Even Lincoln knew it. And she didn't believe them.

The inmates were now scare of her. They distance herself away from the tomboy. Nobody didn't want to anger her. Not that she didn't care but Lynn felt there was no one she could talk to. Not even her family came to visit during the last three years.

Except for Alice, the future psychopath. She remain close to her side, much to Lynn's dismay. She was happy that Alice was let go in July 2018. Though she misses her upbeat, yet creepy, personality.

For the first time she left, Lynn had nobody.

According to her sentence, she was schedule for mandatory elevation for her anger problem and her obsession with luck. In her opinion, it was complete bullshit. Her doctor uncover the root of her anger and obsession with winning.

It started when Lynn took an interest in sport at the age of seven. She had won fifty-seven games in a row. Her family were proud of her. Her teammates cheered, and so did her couches. Lynn felt she could take an entire army of players from around the world. There was no one that could beat her.

But as time went on, she develop a compulsive disorder of winning and her wrath grew.

Lynn felt that winning was the only thing she can feel she belong in the real world and she wasn't gonna let anyone bring her down to those worthless losers. Each time she had to push someone to be like her, give one hundred percent, she had to lay down the law hard. Whether it's pushing their limits by intimidation or threats when it comes with her unorthodox methods.

Luck is what she need. With luck on her side, she didn't have to loss. But when something goes wrong in her rituals during a play, she lay out her anger on anyone who's to blame, and that's when she blames Lincoln.

Lincoln, as Lynn stated, was a weak person when it comes with confrontation or being push around by his classmates. She saw that he uses words instead of fists to break off the conflict. She didn't like that. She was disgusted that he couldn't fight back. She needed him to be a man, god sake! Lincoln is eleven years old and he's still being a wimp when people pushes him around! Even his sisters! It was so embarrassing!

When her doctor said that throwing Lincoln out of the house was a way of saying 'This is what you get for being a wimp!", Lynn didn't know how to response to it.

She stutter her words in her brother being treated like the plague. The doctor asked if she thinks of her brother and wishes if things were the same without him.

This was when Lynn though back at the times she bullied Lincoln long than anyone at home and in school. Those were playful times as she said. But right now, she felt pretty jerky on what she has done to him. She felt guilty for throwing him under the bus because he was bad luck. She felt terrible for ruining his social life. She felt distraught for crushing his right arm and…

Be scare of her.

And Lynn broke down in tears, almost went to a violate breakdown. Her doctor took pity over the now broken tomboy.

* * *

She nearly woke up by her state as the bus driver yelled "Franklin Avenue!"

Lynn step out of the bus and saw her childhood neighborhood, not change for the last three years. She walk down a couple of blocks till a familiar house stop her. The family house. Also not change.

With a deep breath, she walk right up to the doorstep and ring the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Lynn hear the voice of her mother.

The door open, revealing Rita Loud, who is three years older but still have her appearance and her curvy figure.

The women gasped, putting her hand in mouth. "Lynn!"

"Hi mom," She weakly wave her.

"You're out…"

"Yes. They release me right now."

"Lynn, get in here!" Rita call out to the kitchin. Then Lynn Loud, Sr came, still hasn't change as well.

The man let his mouth open, "Junior!"

"Hey, Dad." Lynn smile is weak over their shocking reaction. "They just release me out."

"Come inside," He mention her in the house.

Lynn look around and saw the living room is just where she last saw it before her sentence. She sat down on the couch.

Rita shouted "Girls, get over to the living room!" The tomboy hear the running footsteps coming down the stairs. All eyes and loud gasp erupted upon seeing their former sisters.

Lori Loud is twenty years old. Her long blond hair reduce to short with a pony tail hanging off the back of her neck. Her figure change closely to her mother; a firm medium size C-cups, small waist and birthing hips, but not as wide as Rita. Her attire was a long navy blue blouse with a black jacket covering it. She wears grey pants and blue shoes.

Leni Loud, 19, change a lot more in her body shape. It went to an hourglass figure, gaining the ditzy blonde a totally large D cups, a waist that matches her mother, and small hips. She wears her traditional light blue green blouse with short pants that matches her color and open toe shoes.

Luna Loud is now at age eighteen. Her pixie hair grew more to a combination of spiky and a mullet in the back, giving her an old rockstar look. Her attire consist of a short purple t-shirt with the words _SMOSH_ on it. A leather pants and heavy rocker boots. Her body went to a voluptuous model; her breast size is close to Leni's, a waist line that is similar to her mother and a large behind. But not as close as her roomate.

The comedian known as Luan Loud has grown to be a fine women at the age of seventeen. She wears a white shirt and a yellow pants with suspenders around her shoulders and brown flip flops. A small flower is place at her right breast. Her body is the most mind blown one in the Loud house. A pair of breast that is the largest to an E cup, A wide waist and large behind that rivals her mother.

Lucy went from the eight year old goth into an eleven year old of both goth and beauty. Her height matches as Lincoln. Her black hair falls at the edge of her shoulders. A headband is seen at the top that holds her hair together, revealing the right side of her face and one of her blue eyes. Her attire is a short black blouse and short that show her lower calves.

Lola and Lana grew up to the right age of nine years old. Lola's pageant uniform is switch into a pink t-shirt and pink pants and open toe shoes. Her teeth now has the missing front teeths as well as her other twin. Lana's attire is still the same what she worn back three years ago.

Finally Lisa hasn't change her attire at seven years old except for having a lab coat. And then there's Lily, a three to four year old toddler with short lovely blond hair and lavender shirt and a skirt and black boots.

The sisters took one look at their estrange member and Luna spoke in a tone "What the hell are you doing here?"

Rita lightly scolded "Luna, language."

"I got out," Lynn answered.

"Yeah, right!" Lori shouted. "Like they literally be dumb enough to release you!"

Lynn then took out an envelope and hand it over to her dad. She said "This paper explains it."

The husband took out the paper from the open envelope and read what it said. Lola asked, desperately wanting to know "What it say, daddy?"

"This paper confirms that Lynn was let go legally," He answered. Lisa went over and snatch the paper from him before taking a closer look at it. She hopes she can find something wrong with it. But it took her a milliseconds to answer.

"Our sister was let go after serving her sentence and completing her mandatory anger management," Lisa repeated what her father had said, much to her sisters' disapprove.

"So what now?" Lori cried out, finding this outrageous.

"I'm back, that's one thing," Lynn said hesitantly.

Luan furrowed her brows, "And we're supposed to say 'welcome back and we forgive you after all the crap you put us through'? Now that's a joke I should laugh or not."

Finding this atmosphere tense, Lynn, Sr clap his hands and said "Enough, girls. Lynn is back. Can you girls just hug her?"

"Sorry daddy-o, but no way," Luna answered.

"I rather die than hug that monster that drove our big brother away!" Lola shrieked. Lana hid behind Luan in fright.

"That's enough!" Rita yelled, silencing the cries. "You own your sister an apology!" But the entire Loud sisters scoffed and run back stairs. Lynn saw them still experiencing their anger. To her surprise and slight hopeful, Lily was the only one left.

Lynn waved "Hi Lily," She walk to her, making the toddler take a step back in response. Lynn fail to notice her hand had the stuffed bunny Lincoln had. "Is that Bun Bun?" The little girl clutches her bunny more.

Lisa came over and grab Lily by the hand. "Come, Lily. You mustn't interact with her," She went back up before shooting a glare at the tomboy.

Rita sighed, face palming how this had went. She tune to Lynn, who felt saddened at their rejection. "I'm sorry, dear."

"It's alright, mom." Lynn flashes a sad smile at her, "I had that coming. I'll be up to my room."

"It's still there, in case you're wondering," Lynn, Sr added.

The former athletic thank her dad and walk up the stairs, leaving the two concern of what will happened at dinner time.

* * *

Dinner time came to the family but just like they had back three years ago since the bad luck episode. No one said anything regarding about Lynn being back, except Luan, Luan and Leni throw glares at the former sport girl.

Lynn, Sr saw the facial expression her three daughters are giving off. He clear his throat, "Leni, Luna, Luan, please stop staring at Junior."

"No cigars, dad," Luan joke a little but remain serious.

Rita sighed "Girls, I know this is the first time of seeing your sister for the first time but don't you think you're being too harsh on him?"

"No, mom. We're not," Lori answered. Lynn leans her head down in shame, not seeing her sister's faces.

"Lynn, can you tell us how was life while you were away?" Rita asked, hoping to diffuse the situation. "Did you learn anything from your actions?"

She answered uneasy "It was tough for me to accept the fact I did something so horrible that it mess up the whole family, and my life as well. I was too blinded by my selfish desire that I ended up being a bigger brat than Lori and Lola, no offense," The two sisters throw glares at her, "I ended up causing so much problems rather than just talk it out. It was wrong to believe a stupid thing that is the center of my vold that I ended up pushing out my teammates and my friends. But most of all, my family. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but if you just let me try to earn it, can you all now see that I was sorry for what I did?"

Both of the parents felt moved on by her speech while the sisters didn't know what to make of this. "Well, I'm glad you're learn your lesson, Junior," The man spoke. Lynn smile a little, but not for long by Lori's response.

"Yeah, and it's literally pointless."

"Lori Loud!" Rita yelled.

"I'm sorry mom, but it's not gonna be easy for _her_ returning to our lives after what she done!"

Lynn responded "If you just give me a chance, I can make it up to you guys, and Lincoln!"

A loud bang on the table stop the conversation. All eyes turn to the rockstar senior, with her eyes cover by her hair and fist on the surface.

"Never...speak...of his...name. You have no right…" She said sternly.

"I was just-"

"I lost my appetite. I'm going to my room," Luna rose up and stomp upstairs.

"Luna, come back!" Lynn, Sr pleaded.

Leni stand up, feeling the tears in her eyes. "Like, me too."

"Leni." Rita called. Then all of the sisters went up to their rooms. Lori roll her eyes how dinner went, "Now I gotta go cheer up Leni." She run up to conform her roomate.

Rita sighed sadly, turning to her daughter as she said "I'm sorry, Lynn."

"No problems, mom." Lynn said, choking up the emotions feel bothering up inside of her. "I don't feel eating anymore. I'm heading up to my room."

"Don't stay up too late. You have school tomorrow. I'm talking to the principal to get you in."

"Sure." Lynn stand up and walk solemnly up, leaving the parents look in concern and Rita crying softly over how this turn out.

* * *

After brushing her teeth, Lynn enter her and Lucy's room; she saw the goth child in her bed, writing down her poem and listing to music with her headphones. Lynn didn't bother to try talking to her; it's clear she hates her as well as her sisters. She doesn't know about Lily as she was nervous talking to her for the first time.

Her bed was still there. She though the sisters throw it out after being place in juvie hall. She turn to her roommate, "I'm going to sleep now, Lucy."

Lucy didn't reply back except turning up the volume and her back away from her. Lynn sigh before taking off her shirt and short, leaving her bare naked to expose her breast and red boxer short. She slip off one of her old t-shirt as a nightgown that fell at her mid-thigh, only seeing the down part of the boxer.

Lynn crawl to the bed under the blanket and sleep through the muffle gloomy song. She wonders what tomorrow will be like when she returns to school.

* * *

 **Ok, so now that you read the first chapter once the story turn M-Rated. Be ready to have some risque scenes in next chapter when we see Lincoln in Senju Academy. But I can't promise there won't be any sex scenes; not too much of a fan in detailing it.**

 **So no Easter egg in this chapter and thank you for your support in Kill la Kill and Loud House crossover.**

 **But have a close eye out for more Easter eggs!**

 **Want your opinions of what shall happened in next chapter or future chapters, give me a holler!**

 **NiteOwl18 out!**


	13. Two Louds Facing Life

**I'm back with another chapter of the story! Here's how Lynn and Lincoln are dealing with life!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Two Louds Facing Life**

Friday morning arrive. A large mansion in a co-ed academy is seen in the center. In a room was the soft snore of a teenager, the only boy in the family. Next to where the bed is stood a small box with a pillow and blanket covering a small puppy with white fur.

As soon as the sun's rays hit its face, the puppy groan as his body slides off the small blanket and stretches his entire body. His eyes are squinted, making it closed and a brown nose as well as brown patches in his ears and an outline around the mouth. A mohawk is resemble on the top of his head.

He jump on the bed and walk to the teenager. The boy giggle softly as the dog lick his cheek.

"Akamaru." He pleaded helplessly by the dog's tongue. The boy then rose up, revealing Lincoln Loud. He yawn a little and Akamaru bark happily at him before his master pat his back. "Morning, pal."

Then a loud knock starle the boy. "OTOTO, YOU BETTER BE AWAKE OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"I already am, Anko!" Lincoln yell back.

"THEN TAKE A SHOWER!"

Akamaru jump off the bed and Lincoln as well. He stretches his whole fourteen year old body. After getting clothes from the cabinet, he, along with his dog, went inside the bathroom.

They both step in the shower. Akamaru went into a small bowl and Lincoln sat on a chair. As the running warm water went on, the boy grabs a long brush and scrub his back. Akamaru is being soak by the water. His master rub soap all over the puppy while whistling.

After fifteen minutes, the two step out of the shower and dry off with towels; Akamaru roll around the towel being place on the ground. Lincoln stop to see himself in the mirror.

His appearances change in the last three years. His height grown a few inches, surpassing those who were a slight taller than him. He had gain some muscle due to exercising and a small four pack in his abdomen. He pick up the roll of bandage and wiped it around his right hand.

He gets out, wearing a traditional school uniform fit for him. A tan gray uniform with navy blue pants and black shoes. His right hand place inside his pocket.

"Let's go eat, Akamaru." Lincoln said. His dog bark as he follows his master.

* * *

"Lynn, wake up!"

The tomboy rose up from her bed with mutters in her breath. She fail to notice her roommate wasn't there or stepping out of out Lincoln's room. Lucy took one glance at her before she went down the stairs.

Lynn enter the bathroom and took a quick shower, though it was only a few minutes of warm shower right as she got a full dose of cold water. After drying herself off, she brush her teeth after his mother came to inform her that she'll meet with the principal to talk about entering 11th grade.

She spit out the dirt in her mouth and sighed, "Well, better get use of what's coming to me."

The tomboy came down to have some breakfast, unfazed by the glares and silent treatment. Regardless, she grab herself a plate of toast and egg.

Rita said, eating her cereal "Lori, I need to drive me to the high school to talk with Lynn's principal."

"Can't you ask one of your coworkers of driving you there?" Lori snarked.

"Can it with the smartmouth, young lady."

"Fine."

Lynn look around to see the sisters all lowering their heads down and not meet _her_ stare. She furrowed her brows slightly and resume eating, not seeing the youngest of the family eyeing her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Senju Manor, the commotion of the family all riot up to their demands of breakfast, going to class, or their activities after school. Everyone in the kitchen had grown three years, including the sisters.

Lincoln came to the door and greeted "Morning, ever-" He was knocked out by two blurs and the cries "Lincoln-oniichan!"

Hugging on his sides were Moegi and Hana. Akamaru yelp happily at the two. This got the family laughing.

Tsunade chuckle "Girls, please let go of your brother."

"No, he's sitting with me!" Moegi declare, hugging his right neck.

"You have him yesterday, Moegi! Oniichan is sitting with me!" Hana complain at her sister. The two glare at each other and hugging the poor boy to death.

"Nihas, let go of Lincoln," Alyssa DiMartino rose up and so did Shizune. Kurenai help Lincoln up to his feets. The Hispanic women smile bright at him, "Come sit with me, Lincoln."

Lincoln blush sightly, and stutter "S-Sure." He walk past the pointing little girls. Their older sister just snatch Lincoln. Again! It's not fair!

Karin rolls her eyes over their little schoolgirl crushes while Tenten giggle "I think it's sweet they want Lincoln-san by themselves."

"It's like this every morning," Yugao smile "Those two are always want to attach themselves to their big brother."

Tsume snorted in a mixture of amusement and annoyance "I swear I don't know how that girl is so fast after I restrain her."

Anko remarked suggestively "Talking about being _fast_ , eh, Tsume?" She got a slap in the back of her head by Kurenai.

Lincoln sat down and ate his stacks of pancakes. Akamaru jump on his lap and bark, saying he wants his pancakes.

"No, no, no, no." Tsunade sternly said, shaking her head. "Lincoln, your dog can't sit at the table."

"It's useless to say that, kaa-chan," Anko said, nearly laughing at Akamaru taking a small bite of Lincoln's pancake.

"H-He won't mind, won't you, boy?" Lincoln asked, which Akamaru bark in response, much to Moegi and Hana's joy.

"Let me handle this, mother," Tsume said, before blowing two fingers together to form a whistle.

A large wolf with black fur and a white underbelly enter through the dog door. He had an eyepatch where his right eye use to be and a missing left ear. The wolf walk to Lincoln and grab Akamaru by the fur with his teeth. The small puppy whine softy.

"Kuromaru, take the pup to your station. Make sure there's a bowl for him," Tsume ordered. The wolf nod his head and walk back outside.

Jiraiya shivered "I swear that dog gives me the creeps."

"He's my most favorite canine sidekick," Tsume said with pride. "It's his job to protect the girls in this school, including my little Hana, from perverts."

"May I need to remind you of a student being Kuromaru's chew toy?" Anko said, remembering that scene in a laugh.

Yamato and Jiraiya both cover their groans of what the wolf had damage the boy. The entire female gender laugh loudly while Lincoln shiver at the thought.

Yugao added "At least Lincoln's not a complete pervert."

"Of course not," Alyssa said, wrapping her arms around the boy and pressing his right side over her busty chest. "Lincoln is pure and innocent."

Shizune cover the little girl's eyes in embarrassment over the risque move her sister made and Jiraiya almost release a leech laugh after catching his wife's glare.

Anko chuckled "And he's got the entire female population in the academy wanting to be with him."

Alyssa then give her a sweet smile that scare the violet haired tomboy. Lincoln felt his red more red as she press him deep in her chest.

"I like to see any mujeres sink their dirty hands over this cutie pie," She stated. Jiraiya was scare out of his mind and sink down to avoid anything his daughter might do. Alyssa then stop her killer intent and spoke in her regular tone "Finish up your food, Lincoln." She planted a small kiss on his right cheek.

"S-Sure," Lincoln continue eating his pancake, despite his face still being red from the encounterment.

Tenten laugh while Karin rolls her eyes in amusement Kurenai giggle as well as Yugao. Tsume and Tsunade look at each other in amusement. Shizune felt herself blush over what just happened. Yamato clear his throat over the awkwardness and resume eating. Jiraiya leans up, seeing the fight is over.

"You all should be ready for school."

* * *

Vanzilla arrive at Royal Woods High School after dropping the younger sisters at elementary school. Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan all say their byes to mom and walk inside. Rita and Lynn, Jr. went as well.

The former athletic worn a red shirt with blue jeans; their parents reminded her that she can't wear anything sport related now that she's back home.

They both enter the principal's office and discuss regarding letting Rita's daughter in the 11th grade. Lynn show him her transfer from the detention center she's been, and the grades she had passed. The principle felt unease letting someone in dut to being in Juvie Hall for at least three years but after some convincing from Rita, he lets her in, on the conditions that Lynn will be on her best behavior.

In Lynn's hand was her new class schedule in the 11th grade. Rita turn to her with a calculated look, "Behave today, okay?"

Lynn said "I will, mom." Rita smile and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll pick you up." Lynn saw her walking out of the building, leaving the tomboy alone to face public school for the first time.

Her first class was English with a women named Ms. Cleverts.

A few knocks on the door interrupted the teacher of her lecture. Lynn saw the teacher was in her mid-thirties, blonde hair that is tie to a bun, glasses to shield her emerald eyes, a button up yellow blouse and skirt that cover her entire legs.

Seeing her schedule, she spoke in a high snooy tone "You must be the new student. Come in." Lynn walk in and saw the students, all eyes were on her.

"Attention, class. We have a new student today. Tell us your name."

Lynn look nervous of asking who she was on her first day back. She sense that giving out her name can lead to them knowing who she _really_ is.

"Miss, your name!" The teacher barked. Lynn snap out of her daze. Several of the students snicker.

"Lynn Loud. My name is Lynn Loud, Jr."

"I'm Ms. Cleverts, Miss Loud. Take a seat over there," The teacher pointed at the empty spot. Lynn went over there and took out her notebook. "As I was saying, we will look over the language of Latin as being the word of God…"

Lynn is started to get bored by the lesson, and despite wanting to sleep, she couldn't risk getting into trouble with her mom. She didn't see the familiar look of one of her former friends.

* * *

Lincoln is currently walking down the trail to his first class, Math. He had his older sister Kurenai with him. Alyssa went to substitute a class. Moegi and Hana were both taken care in a daycare not far from here. The rest of the sisters went to class as well. The boy felt the loving gaze and sudden slight lust from the other girls as they past by. Most of the girls were a couple of years older than him, being exactly like his surrogate sisters.

"Hello, Lincoln-kun!"

"Kwaai! Look at his hair~!"

"I want him to be my boyfriend!"

"Let me be your oneesama!"

Lincoln felt his face burn more by the girl's demands and hide behind Kurenai's left arm. The raven haired beauty giggle slightly under her breath. It is cute to see him so shy in front of the opposite gender. She can feel the girls' tense of envy at the beautiful senior student hugging their crush. Kurenai though it's fun to have a little tease but she then hears the outspoken cries of the rest of the male students.

"Grrr, that guy!"

"Look at him; bascating in all the babes!"

"And he's holding on to Kurenai-chan! The ice queen babe!"

Then one hard and stern look from Kurenai's crimson eyes made the males wanted to piss themselves or fall back in shock.

Lincoln leans up and said "Thank you,"

"My pleasure, ototo." She replied warmly. "Come on. We don't want you to be late." They move forward to one of the buildings, leaving behind the cries of females and rushing after their cutie pie and the guys deadpanned in shock.

* * *

The sixteen year old light brown haired girl rushes to the hallway, passing by students and nearly knocking over. She sees a couple of students and run to them before stopping.

"Guys!" She catches her breath. "You're not...gonna believe...this!"

"What is it?" Clyde Mcbride spoke

"Lynn's back! Lynn Loud is back!"

Rusty Spokes went wide eyed, so did Liam and Zack. He said "Tell me you're not joking."

"And I don't find it funny if she's back!" Giggles added harsly.

"Honest to God, it's truth! She just came to one of my classes!" Margo continues.

Tabby remarked in her British accent "Blimey! It's been three years already!"

Zack asked "What do we do?"

"What do you mean 'we'? Let's just forget about her!" Penelope spoke, hugging Clyde's arm.

Haiku spoke monotonously "I agree. Her presence being here can foreseen of what will happen if people knows her of her past crime."

"You're saying we should tell people about what Lynn did?" Liam said, earning a slap from Tabby.

"No, lame brain! She meant _if_ people knows!"

Margo asked "What is your options, Polly?"

Polly only cross her arms and glare down at the floor when the mention of her ex-friend came in conversation. "I don't want to talk about her," She said sternly.

"Her heart is still fill with the broken friendship of Lynn Loud," Haiku added.

"Thank you, spooky."

"So we do nothing to not let people know about what she did?" Penelope said, discourage of wanting to have some vengeance against the girl.

"No, Penelope," Clyde answered. "All we can do is distance ourselves from Lynn. Let's hope no one will bring up her being in Juvie Hall, especially Chandler."

The group of friends all nodded their heads.

* * *

After three of her next class had ended, Lynn sat alone in a table. She sees her two of her older sisters chatting with their friends. It make her feel a bit envy that they still keep in touch after dragging the entire family with her luck nonsense. Eating her saltless french fries wasn't helping her lack of reuniting her old friends, or at least making one.

"This bite," She mutter to herself.

"Hiya, Loud," Lynn nearly tease at the familiar voice of a male teenager. The fourteen year old red hair that used to pick on her little brother.

Lynn glared "Chandler."

"Word on the hallway is that you're back," Chandler smirk. Lynn clutches her hands, almost forming a fist.

"Got a problem with me being here?" She asked.

He replied "Considering the fact what you did, that is."

"Wanna have your mouth wired shut?" She leans up from the desk.

Chandler only laugh mockingly "I'm shaking my limbs here."

"That's enough, Chandler." The red hair bully turn around and saw Clyde, Penelope and Tabby. An audiences form around them.

"Sticking up the bitch that sent your friend to an asylum, McBride?" Chandler asked.

"Take a hike, ya blot!" Tabby insulted.

Chandler see the glares being form around the three friends. He saw a guard coming to see what is happening. He growled, breathing fire through his nose "I'll leave, but you all shouldn't be friends with her." She pointed at Lynn, who was surprise they're standing up for the tomboy.

"Chandler." Clyde warned.

"I'm going. The psycho bitch is all yours," Chandler walk away. Lynn turn to them with a tiny smile but faded as the fourteen year old rockstar wannabe said.

"Don't think we cover your ass makes us friends." The three left Lynn alone as the tomboy felt lonely again.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think, Tabby?" Penelope asked.

"Nope."

Lynn look around and saw the audiences were muttered and still looking at her direction. Upon seeing what they heard between her and Chandler, things were spiraling downward on her first day.

* * *

After his first few classes and running away from the girls, Lincoln knock on the door and enter in. He sees Kurenai, Anko, Yugao and Shizune in a grand room.

"Hi girls," Lincoln nervously wave with a stutter.

"Hi Lincoln-san/kun." The sisters greeted with affection, making the boy slightly blush.

"Mind if I join you guys for lunch?"

Shizune teases "The girls again, Lincoln-kun?"

"Y-Yes."

"And the boys?" Yugao said, ready to punch anyone who messes with her little brother.

"There were a few," Lincoln trail off with his eyes up, "But luckily the girls are taking care of them. That's how I escaped."

"Oh, boy." Shizune groaned, knowing that there will be unpleasant visits in the nurse's office. Kurenai giggle and pat on the leather pillow in the couch she's sitting.

"Sit right here, Lincoln-san." She said.

Lincoln was about to walk to there, and suddenly, he felt the comfy warm breast behind his back.

"Oh, come on, Otouto-kun! Sit next to your Anko-onnechan!" The violet tomboy proclaimed. Lincoln's face turn scarlet by feeling her chest.

"Anko, please let go of him," Kurenai ordered, her left eyebrows twitches.

"You had him all morning, Kurenai; let Lincoln seat next to his big sister!" Anko pushes his face deep in his chest. Lincoln felt his face going numb by the softness of them. "I can even feed him!"

Kurenai's twitching didn't stop. Shizune blushes at Anko's suggestion and felt envy over her wanting to sit with Lincoln. Yugao stand up from her seat and walk to Anko with a blank expression.

Anko then felt the tip of the blade at her left cheek. Her eyes shift to see the purple haired with a long bladed katana at her.

"Anko, Kurenai ask first. Let Lincoln-kun go before you suffocate him in your breast," Yugao demanded.

"Fine," Anko let him go, and the boy rushes next her other big sister. His face is still red and body starts to shiver; the memory burn in his mind.

"You scare him," Kurenai glared at her sister, pushing the body to her own for conform.

"No fair!" Anko pouted like a child. "You get to have him everyday, nee-chan!"

"Maybe Lincoln-kun likes Kurenai-neechan," Shizune chuckled.

"No, he likes Alyssa-neechan. Lincoln-san has a thing for black hair beauties," Yugao chortled. All three of them laugh.

"Girls, hush." Kurenai said, rubbing Lincoln's cowlick. "You're making him more tense." She took out the bento box from his backpack and open it, revealing five orange chicken, ramen noodles and tiny beef. With the chopstick in her hand, she grab one orange chicken and held it right at the boy's mouth. "Open up, Lincoln-san."

The red faced Lincoln open his mouth and ate the chicken. Shizune almost squeal at his cuteness, Yugao chuckle as she sheath her sword and Anko stream anime tears, wanting to feed her adorable little brother.

"Thank you, Kurenai-neechan." Lincoln said, addressing to her formal. Kurenai leans down to kiss his cowlick, "My pleasure, honey."

"That should be me!" Anko shouted. A kunai is thrown at her direction, near her cheek again. She scan Yugao, who give her a hush gesture. The tomboy pointed at her, adding "I'm telling mom and dad."

Lincoln chuckle as he begin eating his lunch. His new sisters are so wild sometimes when it comes with him as the center of attention. Being here for three years had change in the Senju family.

Like Alyssa DiMartino said, the family helped Lincoln of getting over his new fear after leaving his old family.

It worked, though Lincoln gain a stutter problem and shyness when face a problem like being in another large family with the ratio of girls is 11 to 3 or living an academy with a proportion of girls are large.

Nevertheless, his new sisters are always there.

Tsume acts like a mother/aunt to him. She would take Lincoln to her work as a pet veterinarian and let him see the pets. Lincoln liked the animals, but none more than the dogs. He would pet them, play with them and sooth them when they're told to drink a medicine. Her daughter Hana loved him. When her mother is working, Lincoln always watch over Hana like a big brother. On his twelfth birthday, he receive Akamaru from Tsume, seeing as he like playing with the puppies.

Kurenai acts like a huge role model to the boy. Seeing how most of his older sisters had failed to protect Lincoln during the luck crisis, Alyssa told her to confirm the boy through life teaching lessons. Lincoln loved her as a good protector. And she loved him too. She always protect him from girls who have crushes on the boy, and teases them a little by hugging him in protect.

Anko is another different story. Lincoln love being with her through her mischief, though he gets along with said mischief. She sometimes clings on to him like how an oneesama love his otouto. Lincoln faints every time she does risque needs, like pressing his face at her busy chest. Despite all this, Lincoln still respect her.

Yugao is like a sensei to the boy. Her favorite activity is Kenjutsu, the art of Japanese swordsmanship. She teaches him how to handle one. Now being having one arm is rather difficult to handle a sword. But after a year and a half, Lincoln finally gets the hang of it, though not as masterful as Yugao.

Shizune is the overprotective sister and his favorite nurse. Lincoln remember the times she overreact for his safety when it comes with diseases and being injured during lessons with Yugao or Tsunade. Though he always told her not to overreact, which gets him a few sweet kisses from the future medical nurse. She teaches him her work being the school nurse when she's not in class. In private sessions, Shizune quizzes him of naming an instruments or what to do when dealing with surgery. Lincoln learn a great knowledge of medical work. She also help him overcome his handicapped by learning to use his left hand.

Tenten, being the second tomboy in the family, is friendly to the boy, as long as you don't anger her. She was excited when Lincoln will be living here and vow to herself to be a great sister. She show him her collection of weapons, which he admires them. She wanted to teach him a few of them, but her mother and Alyssa said that he isn't ready yet till he'll overcome his fear. But that didn't stop her throwing a couple of kunais accurately to impress Lincoln. And punching a few love sick girls and perverted boys that has a bone with Lincoln. He always thank her and gets a small kiss on the cheek in response.

Karin was a tough one. After hearing his problem, she was having trouble how to interact with Lincoln, due to disliking boys who are perverted. Like Shizune, she has a quick knowledge of the human anatomy. One time she constructed a prosthetic arm but it immediately broke. Karin expresses in tears, but Lincoln hug the girl. The tomboy became surprise that he was doing this, despite her objection against boys. He told her that she doesn't have to worry being like the other sisters as long as she's making him feel better. Karin hug him back, thanking her. Since then, she feel safe around Lincoln and punches any perverted boys who try to flirt with her or pick a fight with her little brother. She once commented Lincoln has the warmest feeling in his heart, which resulted her being embarrassed.

Like Hana, Moegi develop a big brother bond with Lincoln. He would spent the day at the daycare where she and Hana are. Over the three years he's been living here, the two child are rivaling each other for his affection, calling Lincoln their oneesama.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both feel in the roles of the boy's new parents. Lincoln had trouble interacting with them, calling the two Mr. and Mrs. Senju. Over the time they interacted with him one at a time. Tsunade help him being the supported mother figure to the white haired boy. She praised him for helping out around the house and getting good grades. He helps her in the kitchen whenever she can. In return, Tsunade teaches him hand-to-hand combat, which scare both Shizune and Alyssa out of fear she could hurt Lincoln. Lincoln thank her mother, which earn him a small kiss on the forehead or burying his head in her large cleavage, upsetting Alyssa and most of his daughters. Jiraiya takes Lincoln out to fishing and building new models and helping him with his homework. His wife and daughters warn him not to take Lincoln to any of his favorite places or face castration. Despite being perverted, Lincoln love him like a dad. Though he did ask him a few advices on how to deal with the girls crushing on him, the man reply to enjoy the popularity. Lincoln had to admit his new dad's perverted personality tents to bother him a little. On his twelfth birthday, he accidentally receive a copy of a brand new _Icha Icha_ story instead of his first book that didn't meet with expectation. Jiraiya was meet with a harsh beating from both his wife and Alyssa.

As for Yamato, Lincoln see him like a big brother and bodyguard. He often teases the boy of the girl's new crushes and scare the perverted boys who come close at Lincoln. The boy spent most of his free time chatting with Yamato, who share his hobby of reading about architecture. They would look at models of houses and build them together and play Shogi.

Finally there was Alyssa DiMartino, the women who made it all happened. She was proud that the family was helping Lincoln recover and giving him the love and care he needed. She was another sister, a mother, an aunt and a protector to the boy. She laughs when he gets embarrassed of being too close to her. She find it sweet and cute. However, Alyssa didn't expect the girls at the school crushing over Lincoln. Like hell she was gonna let those harlots sink their claws at his cutie pie. And she thinks that a few of her sisters have a crush on him, minus Moegi and Hana. Not on her watch.

Yes, Lincoln was finally feeling the loving and caring of his new family ever since his accident. And speaking with accident, he leans down at his right bandage hand, reflecting how he first got it and change his whole life.

But that was a different story.

Right now, he just want to eat his lunch and chattel with his new sisters.

* * *

 **I know you're mad that it was a short timeline for Lynn embracing her first day in junior high after three years, but I think it goes to show her sudden downtrail after a visit with Chandler. And Lincoln's doing quite well;** _ **too well.**_ **Am I right?**

 **There's an Easter egg in this story, or two if you see it. Can you guess what it is? It's easy; read the chapter again.**

 **Answer will be revealed tomorrow.**

 **In the meantime, feel free to have some ideas for next chapter. For the answer of who should be the antagonists, my vote is on the Uchihas.**

 **Unless you have some suggestions.**

 **In the meantime, NiteOwl18 out!**


	14. Finding A Job and A Promise

**What up, everyone! I got a new chapter of the story! And before I let you guys read, yesterday someone found an Easter Egg in chapter 12. And I didn't know about it! The date where Lynn was release in Juvenile Hall, February 10, 2020, is the release date of the Loud House movie. It just came up random and someone actually find out! Congrats Geo Soul, the person who found it! That blown my mind when he said that! And the answer to the Easter Egg was Lincoln's new popularity with the girls. It's similar to Sasuke and his fangirls. In this story, Lincoln doesn't share any of Sasuke's arrogance. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Finding A Job and A Promise**

It wasn't bad enough for Lynn being ignored by her sisters after she got out. It wasn't bad enough for the school knowing she has gotten out of Juvenile Hall and being labeled as a 'psycho bitch'. Now she is being told by her parents to get a job.

Since she couldn't be back at sport anymore, given her incident was added to her record before being in Juvenile Hall, Rita and Lynn Sr both suggest that Lynn should go out and look for a job instead of being in the house all day.

No other choice, she reluctantly agree.

On Saturday morning, she went out downtown to find a job that is suited for her. Her first choice was to go down to her gym and ask for a job as a trainer. However, given how her parents cancel her membership, and Polly Pain is there, there was no way she could take the job. The owner might remember her from what she did three years ago. The local pharmacist was looking for a new candy counter girl, but her being shouting at by kids who ask for candy was zero chance. She could take a job in working with either mom or dad's job but it didn't feel like doing so working with one parent who might hold contempt over you. The grocery store was differently out.

It was nearly noon, and the tomboy still didn't find a job. A sight look of distress in her face. Her eye shifted to a sigh in the window that said "Help Wanted." Looking up at where the sigh is, the store reveal to be a local butcher shop, _Simpson's Variety Meat._

Lynn enter the store with the bell ringed and her nose hit the smell of raw meat and the sudden coldness feel her entire body.

"Hello?" She called out. The lame muzak music was starting to bother her. "Hello?"

"What?! Who's there?!" Lynn jumped as what appear to be the owner came through the other room behind where the rows of meat are in. The man was African-American in his mid 50s. Short hair which is all grey. Thick mustache. His attire is a long leather apron with gloves and boots. "What you doing here, girl?" He said in a Caribbean accent.

"I'm here for…" Lynn trailed off. The man makes a weird look on his face. "A job. I'm looking for a job."

"A-A job?" The man stuttered before laughing heavily. Lynn was confuse. "No job! Little girl shouldn't be looking for a job!"

"My parents told me to find one. And there's a 'Help Wanted' sign in your window," Lynn added with slight annoyance.

The man twitches and leans his head to the side before yelling "God dammit! Armando, you said you get rid of the sign! Why is it still there?!"

"Connie quit, Mr. Simpson! I thought I told you this!" A man yelled.

The man, Mr. Simpson, mutter in deep curses that Lynn hear a couple of them. Feeling the slight tension going on, she stated "I'm heading out."

"Wait, little girl!" She stopped and turn to the owner. "You still want job?"

"Yes."

"Then you got one! You start tomorrow morning at eight!" The man walk up to her. Taking off one glove and extend his clean hand at the tomboy. "The name's Simpson."

"Lynn Loud, Jr." She cringes at shaking his hand, making a strong metal note to wash it.

* * *

At lunch, Lynn give the news to her family, to which Lori replied hardly "A butcher shop, Lynn?"

"It was the only job I can find," Lynn answer back, eating her lambchop.

"But why would you wanna work to some icky meat shop?" Lola asked.

"Plus the owner is Mr. Simpson," Luna added. "That dude is straight up nuts."

"He's not that nuts, Luna. He likes to yell a lot to his employees and customers." Rita corrected.

Luan nudges at her eldest sister, "Something you like in a man, huh, Lori?"

"Butt out, Luan," She growled at the comedian.

Lynn, Sr asked "What time do you start?"

"Eight in the morning tomorrow."

Lana asked uneasy "So you'll be working with butchering animals?"

"Don't be so hypocritical, Lana; everyone is this family are eating meat and they come from primary animal sources," Lisa said. "Why else do you think we're lamb chops comes from?"

Leni lowers her fork in a whimper. Rita quickly said "Sweetie, Lisa is just kidding. They put the animals to sleep so it's less than humane to out them down."

"Oh," Leni felt better.

"Oh, mother unit. Why must you be in such denial?" The genius prodigy shakes her head before resuming eating.

"Can we all glad that Lynn has a job?" Lynn Sr try to resume a bit of control. The sisters mutter in a grumble.

Lynn sarcastically said "Gee, thanks guys."

"Ah, the hell with you," Luna spat in anger.

Rita scolded "Luna, stop." The rockstar just roll her eyes and return eating her food. "This is good deal for Lynn."

"As long as she's away from us, we don't care," Lucy added. The sisters nod their heads in agreement. Lynn sighed in her breath. Her sisters weren't too excited about her job but if it means she be away from them, they're okay. As she returns eating her lamb chop in dismay, Lily looked at her while everyone was busy with chatting with each other. Her face didn't match the same look of contempt over her former athletic sister. Her eyes say all from a slight of pity.

* * *

After lunch, the girls were scheduled to do chores. When their dad asked who will pick up the trash, the sisters all said Lynn's names. Though she made no complain about it.

Lynn held a large black trash bag in her hand and went to each room. She was meet with silent treatment and cold stares from the girls as the girl empty out a trash can. There was extra garbage thrown at her; cans, wrappers and spit wads. She smear off the tiny wet papers in her cheek as she enter Lily and Lisa's room.

Like the rest, the scientist didn't make eye contact with her. As for Lily, the young toddler stare at Lynn before fleeing away taking Bun-Bun with her. Lynn didn't understand why she would flee but resume emptying out the trash can into the black bag.

Lynn exit out and was about to go downstairs till she saw the last room in the hallway. Lincoln's room. She grew timid as she saw the door, which contant memories of her abuse to the little boy. She wanted to enter inside but give how the sisters are cautious around her, even whenever Lincoln's name is pop up.

Looking around to see everyone was occupied inside, one little peak wouldn't hurt the former sport girl. Lynn extend her hand to reach the doorknob till a hand grab her wrist. She gasp to see her roommate.

"What are you doing?" Lucy spoke in monotonously fury.

"I was just-"

"You were about to _his_ room." Lucy step forward as Lynn went backwards.

"I thought-there be trash-" She stuttered. Lucy shove her. Lynn forgotten her macho personality. One final shove sent Lynn on the floor.

"Don't ever go to his room!" She scream. However, this caught the entire sisters attention and pop out of the rooms.

"What's going on?" Luan asked.

Lucy answers forcefully "Lynn was about to go in _his room!"_ All eyes turn to the sports girl. Before Lynn could answer her argument, her wrist is grab by Lori, who had the same look in her face whenever Lincoln goes into her room by accident.

"Maybe mom and dad didn't teach you a rule after you came back. Never, i mean _never,_ go into Lincoln's room!" She scream at her and gripping Lynn's wrist with more force.

"Lori, let go of Lynn!" Her father spoke from behind. Next to her was Rita and Lily, who was hiding behind her legs.

Lynn was left go and she rub her wound. Lola tattled "But dad, she almost went Lincoln's room!"

"Enough!" Rita shouted, scaring the girls. "I don't want all of you making your sister an outcast in this family!"

Lana added "But mom!"

"No buts! Try to act civilized with each other or I don't know how-!" Rita paused, before she started breathing heavily and her face turn red. She cover her face with her palm. Her voice breaking. "Lynn, deal with them."

She went down the stairs, exposing Lily to the group. Lynn Sr sighed before turning sternly at them "Girls, your mother can't do this anymore. I'll say this; if you all don't try to fix this between Lynn, you're all grounded for good! Understood?!"

"Yes," All the sisters grumbled in dismay.

Their dad help Lynn get off from the floor and pick up the trash bag. They exit out of the house and Lynn put the bag in the can. The man sighed heavily and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry back there, Lynn. Your mother and I should've explain the new rule here."

"Which is me not entering to Lincoln's room?" Lynn asked, but feels regret upon seeing her dad cover his eyes.

"Your sisters are very protective over the room. Including your mother. The last thing I want is her crying for the next thirty minutes."

Lynn hung her mouth open after seeing what her actions had lead to. Lynn Sr dry his eyes and pat her on the shoulders, resuming "The past is the past now. We can't change it. I need to head out and pick up some items for tonight's dinner. Don't let your sisters give you any trouble. Your mother is there, as soon as she stop crying."

"Ok," She nods her head. Her father smile and went to Vanzilla before driving off. Lynn sighed more in regret and return back inside.

* * *

She went to her room, getting ready for another stern lecture from Lucy. But she wasn't there. Lynn lock the door and sat down on the floor. Her mind race back on being welcome back to the house has turn into a place for her sisters to treat her like how she treated Lincoln.

Ture to be told, she deserve it.

Her stupid pride is what got her in the first place. Lincoln was the only person that didn't fought back when she starts a fight with him. And every time, she forces him in. Now she ruin her brother's life and have him being remove out of the house and everyone hates her. Her parents don't bear the same hated to the tomboy. But she can feel that their expressions are starting to make her feel bad.

Groaning loudly, she shakes her hair through the emotions. "Man, do I sunk low." She muttered to herself.

Feeling down on her actions was starting to annoy her. She really wishes she have a tennis ball to help get through this. She doubt Lucy would've hide one for herself.

Lynn look around Lucy's things to see if there was anything to help her calm down. But all she can find was her books and poem books. Her foot trip over a small stack of books.

"Perfect," She grumble to herself. She crouch down and pick up the books or Lucy would throw another fit. Lynn stacks them to the order they were before she saw one book that look familiar to her.

It was Lincoln's sketchbook.

Lynn flip it open and saw the sketches of the females in cosplay and the crude doodles she wrote three years ago.

"Lucy kept this." Lynn said to herself. She wonders if she had saw this and knew what the tomboy did. More regret fill in her heart. She remembers how she and her sisters laugh at Lincoln's sketches. She would always verbally mock at them and his career being a comic book artist.

Now she feels more than just a bully. She was really a huge jerk to him.

"Don't worry, Lincoln," She said to herself, hugging the book close to her chest, "I'm gonna make it up to you. Wherever you are."

* * *

Sunday morning came, and just as her boss ordered, Lynn arrive at the butcher's shop at eight. She meet with Mr. Simpson and the rest of his employees, who were just mid thirties to forty-five year old man.

"What's my job?" She asked.

The owner replied "First question: you ever ride a bike before?"

"Back when I was thirteen."

"Then congrats, you're my new delivery girl. Let me show you your ride."

The two went back at the store and Lynn saw a two-wheel bike with a basket in front. It was old as account on all those rust on its body and ripped out parts on the handle bar.

"All you'll be doing is delivery these package of meat to the customers. Here's the list," Mr. Simpsons hand her a paper, which she put it in her pocket. "Don't lose it. These meat has to be deliver on time or they get really sticky. Don't lose track of time. Each meat comes out of your pay."

Lynn asked, forgetting to tell him that yesterday "And how much am I getting?"

"Seeing this is your first day, I'll start with 3.50 an hour and each meat cost 1.30. So you got to get a move on!"

* * *

Lynn rode across town on the old bike. There were loads of meat wrapped in brown paper with small labels of what they are and the name of the customer. One by one she went to every customer as accordance on the list. Lynn may not have graphic memories like her sister Lisa but she knows where she's going.

Let's hope that it isn't one of her friends or coach. It be so embarrassed.

Throughout the entire morning, she deliver almost five packages. The tomboy ended up going to the wrong direction during her route. Lucky the meat didn't spoiled, that's upside part. The downside part is dealing with customers complaining of their order, even though she said it was what they ordered.

If this Connie person quit because of this, she knows why.

Lynn also avoided a couple of dogs from alley ways. She loss them by going faster than them. She stopped, catching a breath after losing a bulldog.

"Man, who knew there was so much dogs in here? Has the town really change these three years?" She asked herself. Not much had change, other than her sisters being so cold to her, she has the reputation of a 'psycho bitch' and her pride has downfall by riding on a breakable bike in town.

So embarrassing.

Lynn saw her former baseball team walking on the sidewalk. She took a notice how they change, both maturity and appearances. They had great features despite their tomboyish charms. She forgot notice that they were coming here. The last thing they want is Margo, Polly and the gang seeing her as a delivery girl.

She hid in an alley close to her; the bike park at a wall. There was a mural of a strange women with pupiless eyes, long sweeping white hair, and two horns and staring down the world in a grin. At the center of her forehead was a red moon with strange tear drops symbols around. The gang walk pass the alley while chatting about their routine in their baseball game. Lynn frown, remembering the look of their faces after hearing what she has done to Lincoln. They didn't even acknowledge her back at school.

Lynn sighed from her mouth and ran a hand through her brunette hair. She take out the list and see the first eight cross out names of customers; the last is a man named Jiraiya Gamma.

Hearing the name almost made Lynn knew who this person was. But she had no time. She gotten make the last delivery fast.

Lynn grab the bike and her eyes distract her on the mural. Whoever the person that did the mural was a really great artist except for the women. Something about her almost made her scare and creep out by her appearances. The two horns made her look like a rabbit. She drove off to her last destination.

* * *

The past fifteen minutes almost made her want to stop. She's been riding on her bike, and now she's think she's lost. All she can see are trees between her and Lynn is the only one here.

"Whoever this guy is must really like to lived off the city," Lynn said to herself.

Lynn's ride stop as she gaze upon the huge school in front of her. Now there was something she didn't expect. She was expecting a huge mansion at the end of the road, not a giant school. She move her bike to the gates. Lynn presses her finger on the com.

"Hello?"

" _Yes?"_ A woman's voice spoke through.

"I have a delivery for Jiraiya Gamma; a T-bone steak."

" _Wait one moment."_

As she waits, Lynn look around behind the gate. She awed at the buildings in front of her and, to her surprise, the number of girls spreading out. Was this a school for girls? Her eyes drift up to see the word 'Senju Academy' before her though pause.

" _Wait. Isn't that name of the school Lori's friends brag about going?"_

"Excuse me."

Lynn's mind sent her back to reality and saw Yamato behind the gate. "I'm here for the package." He said.

The tomboy hand over the last package to the man and Yamato give her the cash. "Thank you." He said with a tiny smile. "Sorry that it took you awhile to get here. My lady and her master like living off of the city's limits."

"That's...alright," She forces a smile. "You tell him that." Yamato bids her goodbye and walk back. Lynn grunted, stating she was done with the work.

As she hops on her bike, her left ear pick up a girl crying "Lincoln-oniichan, can I help you with the flowers?"

Lynn turn around and, to her shock, saw a fourteen year old boy with white hair and a chipped tooth walking with two small eight year girls. Each were holding his hand, and the boy smile at them.

"I wanna help two!" Hana added as well.

"Ok, ok. You two can help me."

"Yay! Thanks, oniichan!"

Lynn knew who that boy was between the two girls. It was her brother, her dorky little brother.

"Lincoln…?"

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter was short but at least you guys had found out Lynn saw Lincoln in the school for the first time. Now in next chapter she's gonna meet face to face; how is she gonna do it? And was there a visit request between the Loud family and Lincoln? I nearly forgotten about that part, but don't worry. I'm putting that in.**

 **There's an Easter Egg in this chapter. A really great one.**

 **Open for ideas for next chapter!**

 **Also, the villain in the story was gonna be the Uchihas as a rival gang, but I'm thinking about the Fourth Raikage as the antagonist or Tsunade's rival.**

 **Option A: Him being Tsunade's rival and he's the headmaster of an academy, an all boys and girls school and they trained just like in the anime.**

 **Option B: Him, along with his people, are vicious gang members and the man himself as the leader. His reputation is scare through Tsunade, Jiraiya and Yamato.**

 **This is just an idea. I might put him as the main villain. I just don't know yet. Till then, my vote is on the Uchihas.**

 **See you all in the next chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	15. Attempt to Reconnect

**Hello everyone! I'm back with an all new chapter! The answer of the Easter Egg was the mural of Kaguya Otsutsuki. Thank you for those who answer it. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Attempt to Reconnect**

"You saw who?!" The sound of Lori's voice shook the entire neighborhood.

Lynn went home after she was done with her delivery and immediately tell her family about Lincoln being in Senju Academy.

They were not pleased.

Luna grab her by the shirt collar and said "Did you do something stupid, Lynn?!"

"No! I just saw him before I left! I swear!" Lynn replied with her hands up.

Lola asked, irked "How do we know you're not lying?!"

"Yeah!" Lana added.

"Girls, stop! Luna, let her go!" Lynn Sr demanded. Lynn is shove back by the rockstar as letting go the collar.

"What's the hell is your problem?!" Lynn screamed at her sisters. "I found Lincoln in that all girl school and you're having a problem with that?!"

"Actually, it's a co-ed school," Lisa corrected, but glares at her.

"Second, yes, we have a problem with that!" Lori shouted. "You were literally this close of being caught!"

"The man in the gates didn't know who I was. Why, is that a problem?" She asked. The family grew tense with tearful and horrible expression on their faces. Lynn then pray that this news wasn't gonna be grand.

"Have either of you all ever visit Lincoln?"

Lynn Sr saw the tension of her daughters and his wife whimpering. He quickly said "Now it isn't the time, Junior."

"No dad," Luan stopped. "She's need to hear this." The comedian glare at the tomboy as she reveals "Yes, we did visit Lincoln. After you were gone and Lincoln left, we waited for Ms. DiMartino or Tsunade Senju to allow us see him. But we didn't. Ms. DiMartino always call us to give an update how he is feeling. She try pleading to her mother but she was livid after what we did. What _you_ did. Lincoln had suffered night terrors by you and us! He was afraid of going back to our house and being lock out again! Do you know he had to go to therapy after suffering a breakdown in his room?! When we hear about it, we were shocked!" Lynn was grab again by the collar. Luan's tears leak from her eyes. "Mrs. Senju explain we can't visit him without putting him in another breakdown! You completely shatter his whole mind and we can't do anything but to stay away from him!"

Lynn is shove to the floor as Luan lean her head down and cry softy. Luna conform her in a hug and shot a look at the athletic, who is now filled with more shame.

"What about letters? Did he wrote-" She asked.

"No." Lisa interrupted. "That would increase Lincoln's phobia of us and his nightmares of his post-bad luck disorder into more horrid that he can't no longer relax."

Lynn turn to her parents, her dad was hugging the crying Rita and the sisters were both crying and expressing their anger at said girl.

This was getting difficult for Lynn to wanting to meet with Lincoln after the family's secret to her.

* * *

Throughout most of the day Lynn was completely ignore by her sisters. Her parents barely spoke a few words with her. She spent the day in her room while everyone was eating lunch. At dinner time, she barely ate before returning back to in solitary. Lucy was out with her friends and won't be back in one hour.

She sit against the wall with a sober look in her expression. The lights were off. The door open a few minutes later and, to her surprise, Lily enter inside with a sandwich in her hand. Bun-Bun was latched inside her underarm.

Lynn said "Lily?"

"Mommy ask me to bring this to you," Lily answer shyly as she put the plate on the cabinet.

"Thank you," The tomboy replied, watching the toddler exit the room. "Lily, wait." She stopped, turning her head back to Lynn. "You wanna chat?"

Lily went shy, "I'm not supposed to talk to you. My sisters told me."

Lynn became more surprise but extend her hand, making Lily taking a step back. "It's ok. I won't hurt you."

Lily close the door behind her and turn on the light. The athletic shield her eyes by the florence lighting. The toddler walk and sit down, facing Lynn and hugging the stuffed rabbit in protection.

"You can talk if you want," Lynn encouraged her. Lily turn her head to avoid her stare. "Can I ask you why the rest of the gang told you to stay away from me?"

"I can't tell you," Lily replied in a whimper.

"I won't get mad, Lily. Just tell me."

"Because...you drove...Lincoln away."

Lynn's mouth hung open low, "Who told you that? Was it Lori?"

"It was Luna. When I ask about what happened to Lincoln, none of my sisters or mommy and daddy didn't want to talk about it. Luna said that it was something this family can't discuss or they'll cry again."

"What this have to do with you not speaking to me?"

"Luna told me that you drove Lincoln out of the house because you got really mad one day. The sisters warn me not to speak to you when you came back. Or you'll drove me away."

Lynn's mouth went dry after Lily told her why she's been scare around her. She was livid that her sisters lied to Lily. While a part of that is truth, she couldn't believe that Luna would put that on a little girl like Lily. She wonders if either of the sisters ever told her the truth. If they did, then Lily would hate her forever. But clearly the lie made her believe that Lynn drove Lincoln away.

Lily notices the look on her face and said "Can I go now?"

"Sure, Lily." The little girl left the room, leaving Lynn to express a new found hated over her entire sisters.

If they wanna blame her for Lincoln's injuries, then they have the right. But when they lie to one of their youngest sisters about what happened, then this made Lynn want to retaliated by hating them.

* * *

Monday arrived, and Lynn came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth. As she walk down the stairs, she caught Luna tying Lily's shoes. The conversation between them last night still angers the tomboy.

With a fist clutch in her, she march down and walk right to Luna's face, saying "You're a ripe foul bitch, you know that?!"

This got the entire family's attention. Luna give her a soft glare while Lily ran behind Lori's legs. The rockstar replied "Yeah, and?"

"And...stay away from me!" Lynn finish her remark and walk out of the house. She uses her bike to ride to school. Luna was puzzle, so was her sisters.

Leni asked "Like, what the heck was that about?"

"I have no idea, and I don't wanna know."

* * *

"Lincoln-kun, can I ask you on a date?"

"Get in line; I was here first!"

"Lincoln-kun loves me!"

"Can I escort you to your next class? We have the same class together!"

The white haired boy grew nervous over the large number of girls asking for dates. They been giving him long looks since class started. At the end of the lecture, Lincoln is being persuaded by dates. As they were quarrel, he ran away. It took only a few seconds to get one of the girls' attention and chase their 'boyfriend'.

Lincoln was out of the building and went to another one. He went up to the second floor and hide into the one place the girls can't find nor enter.

The headmistress's office.

The boy enter the door and close it; the pack pass through the door. He sighed and greet the women, "Hi, kaa-chan."

"Hello, Lincoln-kun," The busty blond woman rose up and plant a small kiss on his forehead. "Hiding from the girls?"

He chuckled nervously, a small blush appear "Y-Yeah."

"I have got to give you some protection. You really knew to say no to them." He hug her, and the women hug her back.

"I did, but they just keep coming at me. Forgive me if I have some manners," He replied in a shy, making the women laugh and flip his cowlick.

Lincoln felt a nudge on his leg and look down to greet Tonton, Shizune's piglet. The little pig oink cutely at the boy.

"Hi, Tonton," He crouches down and rub her head.

"You should get to class, Lincoln-kun," She reminded, crossing her arms under her bust. "But you're gonna need someone to get you to gym class; shall I call in Karin?"

Karin open the door, surprising the two people and piglet as she said "That won't be necessary, kaa-chan."

Lincoln said "You don't have to-"

"Nonsense! I grown tired of the girls waiting for you every class! It's my job as your sister to protect you!"

Lincoln reminded, adding a sweatdrop "You're the Treasury of the academy."

"And one of your sisters!" Karin groped at his hand and drag him out of the office. The boy is blushing through his face. "Come on; you're late for gym!"

Tsunade chuckle at herself, and her piglet as well with an oink.

* * *

At gym class, Lincoln is dress in gym clothes and sat to the bench next to Tenten. His gym coach was Alyssa.

Today's lesson was wrestling, one of Lincoln's disliking. Though his new mother teach him how to fight, he never restore to violence by any means necessary. When it comes to wrestling, the girls are pinned each other while the few boys dose the same. A lot of times it be boy vs. girl. Lincoln, at times, goes up to both genders, mostly girls. Yes, they are tougher than just their unique appearances. He used to get pin down by them, earning some laughs from the perverted boys. But his new sisters always told him to respect the fighters and train more.

Like everyone, Alyssa is wearing a t-shirt with the Senju Academy logo on the chest and red short. Her attire brought out the secret leers from the boys, and a blushing Lincoln.

"Today we'll be doing a little different than pinning your opponent against the mat. Instead, we'll be doing hand-to-hand combat," She said, earning some confusion from the girls and boys. Lincoln and Tenten both knew what she's implying.

"I want one person on the mat. Mind I have Lincoln Senju?" Alyssa asked, and almost damage her ear drums over the fangirls crying out to their crush.

Lincoln rose up and went to the mat, with a heavy blush on his face.

"And Brian-?"

"Wait! I wanna try!" The boy is a fourteen year old tan skin named Gon. He had spiky brown hair, light grey eyes and a scar across his nose.

"And Gon Thomas."

With a chuckle, he went to the mat and face his opponent. _"I'm gonna wipe the floor outta that loser!"_ The boy thought to himself. Gon was one of the boys that had problems with Lincoln. Primary is with being the center of the girl's affection. If he beat him, then the girls will be all over him, especially his sisters.

"Fighters, ready!" Alyssa said. Both fighters take a pose. Gon glared at the boy. Lincoln look nervous not by the glare but by the position he is in. Again.

"Begin!"

Gon scream as he launches a fist at him. But he swing the air. Lincoln step aside. Gon's fist came at him again. Lincoln duck down to avoid it. Gon went over to delivery some poorly punches and kicks to have the boy withdrawal the fight.

But he didn't see Lincoln lowering his fist and waiting for the right moment.

"Haha! I'm finally scaring him! This loser ain't got nothing on-!" Gon then felt his feet went out of balance and his back hit the mat. He saw Lincoln right at his face.

"Winner, Lincoln Senju!" Alyssa announced. Once again trigger the shouting cheer of the girls. Lincoln resist the urge to blush but fail by the girls commenting him how cute and handsome he is.

"No fair! I want a recount!" Gon shouted, pointing at the boy in accusation. "He cheated!"

The boys mutter in agreement but got scared by the girls' deadly glare.

"I want a new fighter!"

Alyssa facepalm and response "Very well. Tenten Senju, please go to the mat."

The tomboy went there and made a disgusted response over the cat calls and whistle from the boys.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Gon said in a leech manner. Tenten's eyebrows twitches in a manner and crackles both of her knuckles.

"Fighters, at your pose!"

"This will be an easy fight against the tomboy."

"Begin!"

Gon ended up getting punched in the stomach and sending him off the mat and hit the wall. The girls wildly cheer and laugh at Tenten's single win over the perverted boy. Lincoln clap his hands as well.

"Medic!" Gon cried in a tiny voice.

Lincoln said "I'll call Shizune."

* * *

Lynn look around to see if the guards were around. She ran towards her bike that has been parked in the bike rack. Quickly taking out the chains and put it on her backpack, Lynn hop on the seat and paddle away.

During the hours spent in school has Lynn got no focus in her classes. All she can think about was her brother being in the academy. She remembers the look he had when the boy was with those two little girls.

He seems so happy. Like really happy since the whole bad luck started.

Lynn shake off in denial. Clearly something is wrong with the picture. Lincoln being sent off to the academy after her parents give custody rights to Ms. DiMartino's family?

She doesn't buy it.

All Lynn can do was ignored what her family had just told yesterday and talk to Lincoln.

Lynn move her bike to a nearby bush before looking through the iron fence. In a private academy such as this, there's bound to be guards around here. She needed to be cautious when entering without anyone catching her.

Turning her head to see the nearby track. All the girls in their gym clothes all running in the cold air. A girl was wheeling in a cart filled with dirty laundry as she moves it inside the girl's locker room. After she was gone, Lynn pop out of the cart. There was nobody in the room right now. She has plenty of seconds to make herself fit in with the crowd. Lynn discard her clothing. She can't wear any of the dirty clothings in the bin. Lynn went to one of the lockers and found a standardized school uniform.

When she worn it, she couldn't believe that this is the requirement for girls to wear this. Lynn felt like this can attract unwanted attachment from the opposite gender.

Lynn walk through the brick road. She force a smile to the passing girls. It felt like she was in an all-girl camp. She wasn't kidding what this academy was. The ratio of girls were unbelievable compare to the small percentage of boys here.

She can feel the leech grin from the boys; Lynn figure they were all perverted by their faces.

And Lincoln is there with those perverts?

A thought came to her head; what if Lincoln was one of the boys? Has the three long years made him into a completely shameless pervert?

Lynn shake her head; this couldn't happen!

Lynn saw the large building in front of her and groan mentally of her chance of finding her little brother. The thought of it made her run dry as well as her mouth. Probably from paddling too much on her way here.

Spotting a water fountain, she goes there. As Lynn was refreshing herself, she hear a couple of voices in the background.

"Lincoln-kun, can you escort me to the lunch room?"

Lynn turn around and saw Lincoln being asked by a sophomore blond girl. The look of her face spell flirtatious.

"Beat it, Rosie-san! Lincoln-neesan has to go to his class in Shizune's class!" A sixteen year old girl with brunette hair and two buns said.

Lynn hid behind a column and look at the conversation.

"Then why can't I come?" She whined.

"Because it's a private session!"

The girl known as Rosie pointed and leave. Tenten grumble "Jeez, these girls don't know when to stop. I curse your white hair, niisan."

"That's mean, neesan," Lincoln replied in a pout, making Tenten giggle.

Lynn raises an eyebrow over what they said. Niisan? Neesan?

"I gotta get going. You sure you can walk by yourself?"

"I'm not eleven years old, Tenten-neesan."

Tenten then kisses his cheek, surprising Lynn. She said "Bye, Lincoln-kun."

Tenten walk away, leaving Lincoln all by himself. Lynn start her plan.

The sixteen year old tomboy hide behind bushes and trees. It was only him and her. Lynn had so many questions around her.

Like why was that girl flirting with Lincoln?

Why was that girl with the two buns was protected of her?

And why did she kiss him on the cheek?

This was bugging her. Was that Lincoln's girlfriend? Did he got one when he was sent to live with Ms. DiMartino's family?

Lincoln pause his walk and look around behind him. He could've swore that someone is stalking him. Probably a fangirl. But he shake it off. His new mother forbid anyone to stalk him or face punishment. Everyone knew that, even his sudden enemies.

So who was stalking him?

Lincoln felt that someone outside from school must have enter here; a pedophile maybe. Shallowing hard, he hid behind a tree.

Lynn reveal herself from a bush and loss sight of the boy. Cursing herself, she starts running. But then the back of her shirt was pull away and she found herself being at the mercy of a kunai near her throat.

But what's shocking was the person who's holding it.

"W-Who-Who a-are y-you?" Lincoln stuttered.

"Lincoln!" Lynn gasped.

"Ho-How di-did yo-ou kn-know my-my name?"

"It's me, Lynn! Lynn Loud, Jr! Your sister!"

Lincoln then lose his grip on the blade. His hand shakes as it was pull away. Lynn was free and turn to him. The teenager felt his entire body shook an unimaginable feeling.

Lynn extend her hand in concern, losing all feeling of being almost had her throat sliced open. "Lincoln?"

Then he ran, dropping his backpack and the blade.

Lynn chase after him. He yell at her brother in an effort to stop.

"Lincoln!"

This made the boy more fearful and ran faster. In a twist of irony, he felt that he needed the fangirls to stop Lynn. But they weren't there.

Eventually, Lincoln made his way to pool by opening and locking the gate. He catches his breath and grow shock that Lynn climb on board the fence. Lincoln backwards and held his hand up to her.

"Le-leave me-me alo-one," Lincoln stutter more.

Lynn replied "I just wanna talk. There's no way out. The gate is locked. You can't climb out. Please."

Lincoln put his right hand in his pocket and two of his left fingers against his temple. He turn his head around to see if anyone see him.

Lynn then take a notice of Lincoln's appearances and was amazed the change in the last three years. "Wow," She said, wide-eye and almost a smile, "Look at you. You grown. And you gain a few inches then me."

Lincoln turn his head in shy, avoiding Lynn, which she took it as a surprise that he was ignoring her.

"Still mad at me, huh?" Lynn resume talking, a guilty look in her face. "I deserve it. You have no idea what's life been like in the house. All of our sisters hate me. Mom and dad talks to me, only a little. My friends and your friends didn't take kindly of me being back."

Lincoln's eyes shift at her, a nervous expression form in his face.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I had some time thinking when I was away. I mock you, harass you, belittle you and threaten you. I should have stop this after my last game or shouldn't call you bad luck. I didn't take in consideration how my accusation brought you to bring up the lie and have the entire family rejected you. I didn't mean for all this to happen. Mom and dad were right; this silly superstition turn me to a monster to you and horrible to my friends. But I'm good now. I've been in therapy over my problem and I feel great. I haven't had a fight since the last three years. What do you say if we talk it over, say in Burpin Burgers? My treat."

After Lynn finished her talk, Lincoln didn't speak up nor react to what she had said. He mutters of not what to say, something Lynn didn't expect.

"I see that you're not too trustworthy. That's why I brought you something," Lynn unzip her backpack. Lincoln take a few steps back, fear is what his face is. He had to get out now before-

"Here!"

Lincoln flinches, closing his eyes and protect himself with his left arm. But instead of a bat to hit him with, he open one eye to see a sketchbook.

"It's yours, from three years ago," Lynn answered. Lincoln grew timid over the discarded sketchbook he has last seen three years ago. "I found it when I was cleaning the house. Don't worry, I ripped off the pages that I ruined. There's still a good few ones. And if you like to draw again, I got another sketchbook for you." She handed him another one from the backpack. "This isn't a prank, Lincoln. This is real. I bought it a few days before."

Lincoln's eyes shift Lynn and the two sketchbooks in her hand. He reaches his left hand and grab them. He flip over to see his sketches of female characters from his old sketchbook. She wasn't lying; they were all there. Only the ones she didn't ruined like she promise.

Lynn smile a little as her brother was going through his old book. This was going great in her part. Now that she gain a little of Lincoln's trust, she has no choice but to return home away from this strange academy. And maybe have him explain what she saw with the two girls.

As Lynn commented how her plan is going great, she failed to notice the right hand in the boy's pocket. Her eyes then saw the tiny portion of bandage. Gasping to herself, she knew that this was the arm she crushed.

"Lincoln, is that…?" She pointed at it. Lincoln got startled and almost threw his books.

He said abruptly "I wanna leave now, Lynn." Lynn walk to him as Lincoln step back in fear. His right arm is cover behind his back. The sketchbooks fell from his grip. "S-Stay aw-away f-from me!"

"Lincoln, let me look at it," She pleaded. Her hand almost grab it.

Finally, she grab it and saw the wrapped bandage around the arm and hand. Lynn remember that from her last visit it was just an amputated limb. Now there was a new hand in its place.

"What is this?" She said, her fingers feeling it. Lincoln's breath turn heavy and his heart racing through his chest.

Lincoln grip his own fingers on top of her hand in an effort to let go. The two move around in circles until he shouted "Let go!"

Lynn felt her left shoulder hit by an open palm and her back hit the ground. Then came a loud splash. She rose up to find Lincoln in the pool.

"Oh, my god!" Lynn cried. "I'm so sorry, Lincoln! Let me help you!"

Before she can, a loud Hispanic voice cried "Hold it right there, Lynn Loud!"

She turn around and saw the substitute teacher with her hands on her hips. Behind her were Yamato, Kurenai and Anko. Lynn nearly flinch at the look of her livid expression.

Then she notice the position she's in. Her brother in the pool and herself standing on the ground.

Lynn try to explain this but was grabbed by Yamato in the wrist.

Alyssa ordered "Take her to mama's office, Yamato."

"Right away, Alyssa-san," The man left with Lynn and Alyssa fetch over a towel as Kurenai and Anko help Lincoln get out of the pool.

* * *

 **So the interaction didn't do so well between Lynn and Lincoln. Don't worry, there will be more of this in future chapters.**

 **No Easter Egg in this chapter.**

 **What do you think shall happened in the next chapter?**

 **Note: The next chapter will bring in the antagonist for the story. I'm not gonna say who. Just guess and I will see.**

 **See you all next time! NiteOwl18 out!**


	16. Meet The Ninjas

**Chapter twelve is up and ready! It's time to meet the villains in the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Meet The Ninjas**

After her failure of talking with her long lost brother, Lynn was sent to the headmistress's office, which happen to be Ms. DiMartino's adopted mother.

Her attire returns to her own casual clothing; a student discover this in the girl's locker room. It didn't take long for Tsume's dog to hunt her down by Lynn's smell. The sixteen year old tomboy is in her office, and look at the buxom women before her. Despite being afraid that she got caught, Lynn remark to herself that she is the most beautiful woman ever. When look at her large cleavage from her cut close blouse, she covers her own chest in envy. It reminded her of Luan's oversize melons.

Tsunade look at her with a calculated gaze and her finger lace together. "So," She started in an authoritarian manner. "You're the girl who hurt Lincoln."

Lynn stuttered, lowering her arms "I-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I'm the one that...hurt him."

Tsunade let out of a 'hmmp!' before resuming "I'm not surprise. By the look of your outward appearances, you look like a typical jock. Or used to be, if I'm right."

Lynn replied "Yes."

"Pathetic girl. Bullying your own little brother throughout the years and getting away from it. You make me ashamed of my gender. Is that really how you deal with your problems?"

The former athlete said, feeling the tense air "I was just-"

"You think you were blessed with talent that you decided to put that on a silly superstition to earn victory? I'm disgusted or, kami forbids, have a right mind to call you baka."

Lynn was suddenly being insulted. "Listen-"

"Oh, no." She stopped her. "You don't have a right speak up. This is my academy. I speak and you listen, little brat. In Senju Academy, we do not discriminate on a gender, granted the boys here are overly perverted. But they still have the same respect as well as the girls here. My daughter's, me and my husband taught them to know right and wrong. Unlike you and your sisters. You all have the slight implication to put yourselves before your brother because you're the superior members in the family. Shame on you and your sisters! You should have been a better example on Lincoln, but instead you all abuse him and humiliated him. But that doesn't compare of what your stupid actions did!" The buxom women slam her fist on the desk, scaring the girl.

"Your little brother was locked outside because of your lie! Yes, he told us all about it and why he did it. And when he decides to come clean, what did you do? You didn't let him back in until your precious game! An athlete should take some responsibility for losses, but no, that doesn't compare to you! A native thirteen year old brat who believe in some invisible luck that you didn't know how it affect your family and your brother!"

Lynn felt her breath escaping rapidly and her eyes turn to water. She sniffle as her forearm rub the tears away.

"I bet you don't care about him," Tsunade added, striking a nerve on the girl.

"How can you say that?!" Lynn turn angry. "I _do_ care for Lincoln! Why do you think I'm here in the first place?!"

"You trespass in my school," She reminded. "I have a good mind to alert your family to get you, or call the authorities to have you return to Juvenile Hall for eight years. I don't know what the fools were thinking to allow you to walk free after you destroy a part of my son's life."

Lynn narrow her brows, "Lincoln's not your-"

"Silence, Loud! I may not have given birth to him but I treated him like how a son and a brother should be treated. Have you ever have the consider of what Lincoln felt after you were sent away?"

Lynn turn away, remembering her family's secret of not visiting Lincoln. "My family told me why."

"So you know why they haven't visit him," Tsunade's brows went soft, and a little of her voice. "It breaks my heart to hear that little boy cry. Every night, my daughters would wake up to hear him scream, suffering a nightmare each night. They have to confirm him to get him to sleep. Even me. I go to his room and sooth the poor boy to calm down. I work with him to try to open up of his involvement being in that house, and the luck incident. It took a long time for him to recover. The last thing Lincoln-kun wants is to be confronted by anyone from his old family, or _you_." The brows went back narrow at her.

Lynn asked uneasy "Would it be easier if we just let him visit for once?"

"Are you stupid?" Tsunade spat at her. "You saw how Lincoln-kun reacted when you _touch_ his arm. The arm that _you_ crush."

Lynn felt guilty when she had accidentally set Lincoln off in a panic attack.

"I should consider putting you back in Juvenile Hall, but I'm gonna let it slide. Your family just got you back. I don't know if they're happy or not, but I don't wanna sent another one of their kids in jail, no matter how much I want to. You're dismissed."

Thanking her, Lynn turn around and her hand reaches the doorknob. Tsunade added "One more thing, brat." Lynn turn her head to face the woman.

"If I ever catch you sneaking into my school, harass my daughters or come even close to Lincoln-kun, I'll send you back to Juvenile Hall where you'll stay there for eight years," Tsunade warn her with a tense look. Lynn was swip through a killer intent by her gaze. She immediately leave the room.

Lynn was outside of the gate. Alyssa had escort her out. There were no words from the Hispanic woman, other than a furious look that frighten Lynn. She shove the two sketchbooks into Lynn's chest, implicating her that she takes her 'bribe' away from Lincoln.

She put them in her backpack and saw Alyssa walking away, still with the look.

SLAP!

A hard red hand print is seen on Lynn's right cheek She hung her mouth open in shock. Alyssa breath as more anger infuse in her nostril.

"Stay away from Lincoln."

Lynn watch her turn away and walk back as the gate close. She ride him, wondering what actions might happen at home.

* * *

Lynn return back home. She peak through the window, and to her dismay, saw the entire sisters inside.

With a deep breath, she enters and Lori was the first to question her with a furious look.

"And just where the hell have you been?!"

"Nowhere," She lied and walk up to the stairs. Luna grab her by the wrist.

"She ask you a question."

Lynn match her gaze, saying "Get away from me!"

Luan stand in front of Lynn with her arm cross "Why weren't you at school?"

"I have to make a delivery, that's why!"

Lisa added "Impossible. According to your weekly shift time, you're not schedule to make delivery at Friday afternoon."

"You were in my room?!" Lynn shouted at the scientist.

"Lynn," The former sport girl flinches at the goth sister, "Were you at Senju Academy?"

Lynn's heart stop. Have Tsunade call home about it. She didn't mention that. She denied "No, I wasn't!"

"Then what's this?!" Lola sink her hand inside her backpack and took out Lincoln's sketchbook.

Leni said, wide eye "Is that…"

"That's Lincoln's sketchbook!" Lana pointed at the object.

Lucy swipe it from Lola's hand and turn to Lynn with a glare. "You stole it from my room?!"

"It's my room too! And it's your fault for leaving your creepy books on the ground!" Lynn shouted back.

Luna grip her collar, "You better not say you were in Senju Academy to see our little bro!"

"I told you I wasn't!"

"Then why did you stole Linky's sketchbook?!" Leni demanded.

Lynn's answer didn't reply as she look at each sister's look. They were cold and furious stares. She didn't why but it started to annoy her.

Having enough of the stares at home and school, Lynn pushes Lucy to the ground, yelling "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She slam the door and lock it behind her.

Lynn spent the entire day in her room. Her parents came home and Rita asked where Lynn was. The girls didn't want to tell them the truth or she'll start crying again and Lynn would be in bigger trouble (Though they want to). Lori lied that Lynn wasn't feeling well at school and pick her up.

Despite being saved, Lynn didn't want to face her sisters again. Lily, the only one who didn't feel hatred at her, came up and give her a plate to eat.

* * *

She spent the last two days not speaking to them and looking down to avoid their stares. Lynn hated that. It was like back in school and in Juvie Hall. The students stares and mutters about her and her violent nature.

Whenever she face someone, they walk past her quickly. Lynn didn't bother to try to gain attention. All she wants is to be alone.

The only time she has in her alone time is exercising in the backyard or somewhere private like in the woods.

"Lynn. Lynn. Lynn!"

The girl turn her head to face Rita. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Lynn frowned "I'm fine."

"Are the girls still giving you a hard time?" Lynn's frown went lower. Rita made a concern sigh and rub her back. "I'm sorry, Lynn. If you give them some time,-"

"They'll stay hate me," Lynn interrupted.

"They don't hate you, sweetie."

"You should have seen the way they look at me back there. Face it mom, things aren't never gonna change around this house,"

Lynn turn her back on Rita with her arm cross. It nearly broke her heart to see one of her daughters like this. She had just expresses her guilt of what she had done to Lincoln, and the rest of the girls throw it away like it was nothing, except for Lily.

"Junior, if you try to talk with either Luna, Lori or-"

"No way," Lynn turn to face with a stern look. "I'm not talking to them like a fool! If they wanna hate me and treat me like I'm a monster, then I'm fine with it! It's not like I give a crap!"

Rita flinches at her response; she wanted to give her a hug but that was the last thing Lynn wanted.

Lynn sighed "I'm sorry, mom."

"It's alright, sweetie."

"Did you sign my permission form for tomorrow field trip?"

"It's on the table, Lynn."

Rita saw Lynn walk past her and enter the house, leaving the mother to express a deep sad sigh.

* * *

Thursday came as the school bus arrive at Royal Woods Natural Museum. Mr. Felix's history class rose out of the bus and look at their teacher.

"Single file, people." He ordered. Everyone follow inside the building.

Inside the people, they stand in front of a brand new exibant. Mr. Felix addresses "Before we head in, I want to remind you all that we are here to look at these fine treasures. Do not touch it. You'll be graded on this as part of your assignment."

A couple of groan responses from the crowd. Lynn Loud, Jr roll her eyes in bitterness.

"These wonderful exhibits have been discovered by archaeologists somewhere in the heart of Japan," The teacher begin the tour. "It was part of their five years tour to travel around and find what was buried behind throughout history. That's where they struck the linemine, right at Japan."

The students look at the exhibits; paintings, sculpture, Japanese armors and swords and katanas. One student asked "And where they did find it?"

"The name of the city means "Hidden in the Leafs". Translation: Konoha." Mr. Felix answered.

Lynn snickered "What kind of a name is that?" Unfortunately her teacher overheard her.

"Is there something you found amusing, Ms. Loud?"

"No, sir."

"Please pay attention. You might learn something instead of dozing off everyday." He replied, making a few students laugh. Lynn blush in embarrassment. "Follow me to one of the armors worn by people in the ruins."

Lynn stay behind and roll her eyes more until she saw a sword display in a case. She look down to see the nameplate written in Japanese Word and the translation at the bottom.

"Raijin," She said the name in a low voice.

Lynn walk away from the sword and follow her group. Again, she became distracted by a large painting that both bewilder and scare her like the mural back in the alley.

A large fox with nine tails is seen in the background as a man in a armor was behind a moon fighting another man who stand in front of large number of tree trunks. The large terrifying fox can make Lynn lost by its red intense eyes.

"Ms. Loud!"

Lynn was snapped out of her daze. The students were quietly laughing. Mr. Felix crosses his arms, "If you're done sight seeing the painting for a minute, we can give other people a chance to look at it."

"Is that suppose to be real?" Margo asked, finding it scary.

"Not from an accurate answer, Margo," He replied. "There is no name of the paining nor the person who done it. There is a small story behind this painting. Ms. Loud, would you like to explain what is it about?"

Lynn replied with a joke "A giant fox destroying everything it can crush as two old dudes are fighting?" This got them laughing.

"Thank you for that brief intro. I'm sure to hear it again once you cover it from your assignment. Japan is, as many of you known, from it's love of myths and legends. In Konoha, there are far greater legends. Can anyone tell me what they are?"

"Kaijus." A male nerd student answered.

"Very good. You seen these famous monsters in movies and shows. From this painting is an example of a Kaiju."

"And it happen to be a giant fox with nine tails? Come on, foxes aren't scary." Lynn chuckled.

"And how would you known, Ms. Loud? Were you there by the time of this painting was made? Or the time of numerous civil wars erupted in the city?" Mr. Felix fixes his glasses in a gaze.

"They're just make believe, Mr. Felix. It's common idiocy. A monster like that can't not exist in Japan, China or anywhere in the world."

The man raises his voice a little "Enough, Ms. Loud." This got her to be quiet and the class not finding this funny. "Since you like to ramble on about making this field trip to be more boring, then you have no problem staying here and write down what your opinions are as we go look at the other exhibits without you."

The class went 'Oooooo…" mockingly at her. Lynn give him a soft glare, "You can't do that."

"I just did. You're not allow to move everywhere except this exhibit. If you do, I'll fail you immediately. Everyone, let's resume the tour."

Lynn was then left alone as the entire class move on. She didn't see Margo's face in the crowd in slight pity.

"Man, this bites!" Lynn curses herself. She wasn't gonna spent her entire trip looking at this stupid painting.

She walk around to see what she can find without the group or her teacher catching the tomboy. Lynn stand in front of an armor constructed in numerous metal plates to protect any vital points of the human anatomy. On the center of the breastplate stood a small symbol of a Vajra. She didn't find this impressive as the teacher said it would. She doesn't believe the fact that warriors fought giant monsters like a fox with nine tails.

You have to be a complete doofus to believe that. Like Lin-

She froze herself, stopping at what she's about to say. What the hell was she thinking using Lincoln as a reference?! Lynn would slap herself in the face for thinking that! She remember how Ms. DiMartino slap her in the face after being caught trespassing and 'bullying' Lincoln again. Lynn wasn't really bullying Lincoln, but that's not the way she saw it.

"Me and my big mouth," Lynn said to herself. She sat on a bench near her and places both of her hands to cover her face.

She wishes to be slap again or something else to happen getting rid of that awful memory of scaring Lincoln.

The lights upon her flicker. Lynn leans up to see it flicker more and more. More lights follow through. The people in the museum mutter what was happening. A few guards appear in the center, just to see black feathers flowing around. Lynn saw it as the feathers around it form into a human.

The guards pull their pistols at him. The man didn't flinch; he made a couple of hand signs after throwing one shuriken. Lynn saw one shuriken turn into thirty and stab at two guards. The other guards fell unconscious but two other people in the back. More people appear in black feathers, scaring the crowd. Lynn sense that her group are in trouble. She run to find them.

The group were being corner together by a few more of the bandits. Lynn hide behind a wall and saw they weren't ordinary bandits. Their attire consist of high-collared dark blue shirt, tan pants and black open toe sandals. There was arm guards and leg guards along with a tando in their backs and a weapon porch in their left thigh. At the back of their shirts was a strange symbol that look like an upside down fishing rod; one was red at the top and the other at the bottom. One of the people was wearing a crow mask. Lynn thinks he's the leader, though she wonders why he picked that mask.

Before Lynn can think, she hear a creepy, yet cherry voice behind her "He-llo!" She turn around and saw a man with short spiky hair whose orange mask has a spiral pattern around the right eye. His attire was a black long-sleeve top that cover the neck and chin, a pair of gloves, long green scarf, sandal and white stirrups and a pair of dark-colored pants.

He grabs her by the throat and pull Lynn in his chest, locking her throat with an arm.

"I got another girl, Mr. Crow!" The cheery man spoke.

The man known as Crow replied "Put her in the group."

Lynn was thrown into the group. Mr. Felix said, stuttering "Please, let us go! Don't kill us!"

"Kill?!" The man in the orange mask repeated before snorting in a laugh. "You?! Please, old man! We didn't come here to kill you; we just came to take back what's ours! However, if you move, then yes, we'll have to kill you!"

"Settle down, Tobi, and do your trick."

Tobi stand in front of the group and put two index finger near his chest. Lynn saw his right eye change to dark red and three tomoe spirals around. She turn to her class and saw them being looked at by the eye. Hinting that he's doing something to hypnotize them, she closes her eyes but one member put her tanto near her throat.

"I wouldn't do that, brat."

Lynn froze, joining the group being put in some weird trend that froze her entire body.

Then the lights were shut off by a quick projectile that broke through the glass. Everything was in darkness.

"What the hell?!" One member spoke, and got punched in the face.

"Crow, it's them!" Tobi shouted.

"Uchihas, attack!" Crow ordered, his eye change to the same style as Tobi.

Lynn hear fighting and swords being clang together. She took out her phone and flashes the light at the scene. She nearly drop her phone as another group of unknown people in masks were fighting the bandits. A few of them were jumping off the wall and landing a great punch or kick at such audacity.

She was too busy seeing them that one Uchiha member saw her and threw a kunai. Lynn barely look at it. She fell down on the floor, dropping her phone. The camera shine on the person that saved her. Lynn saw the person turning his head to reveal a rabbit mask.

"Stay down," Lynn concluded that this was a pre-teen by the sound of his voice. She saw him return to battle.

Seeing that this fight is about to loss control, Lynn shine her light to find an exit door. She eventually saw the emergency door.

Lynn turn to the entire classroom, "This way!"

Everyone quickly follow her and exit out of the building. Lynn was holding the door, and return back inside.

The light from her phone was revealing the battle and what details she couldn't explain. Shurikens multiplying, swords gracefully dancing through the wind at a speed, fire balls were shooting out of someone's mouth.

Just who the hell are they?

"Hey!" Lynn was knock through the ground and saw a lady in a cat mask. She scream "You got a death wish?! Get outta here!" She barely had a sword in her right shoulder as her katana break through a tanto. The light was starting to annoy her. "Turn off the light!"

Lynn did turn off her light. She can hear the battle as she stands still on the ground.

The silence came a few seconds later.

The emergency lights went on. Lynn saw the battle was gone, along with the two gang fighting.

* * *

The people who were in the museum were outside as police investigates. The students were taking out their phones to record it.

Mr. Felix said "Show's over! Time to return to school!"

Margo asked "Just what the hell was that back there?"

"I don't know," Lynn answered. She lean up to the top of a building to see a blur figure vanishing. "But I wanna find out."

* * *

 **So you just meet the Uchihas! Follow by Itachi and Obito! Don't worry, I'm not planning to make these two the bad guys permanently.**

 **Also, you just read a couple of Easter Eggs! Can you list them?**

 **Next chapter is Lynn's crusade to figure out who are the ninjas she saw. Sorry it's a short chapter! Open up some ideas how this would turn out! NiteOwl18 out!**


	17. Taka and Usagi

**Chapter 17: Taka and Usagi**

The students in Mr. Felix's class left school once parents were notified. Lynn was picked up by Rita and Lynn and went back home.

Lynn is at the couch, watching the television. The news regard of the incident in the museum.

" _No word has been called upon what happened inside the Natural Museum. Sources are indicating that the gang first appear was, in fact, the mysterious terrorist organization known as Taka that surfaced the town almost two years ago…"_

"You saw them, right?" Lynn turn to see Lori with an apple in her hand. "The guys that were in the museum."

"Yes," Lynn answered.

"These guys are literally the worst," Lori replied, taking a bite out of her apple. "They been running around out of nowhere and when someone see them, they vanishes."

Lynn became interested, "Any spots they hit?"

Lori roll her eyes, "How the heck should I know? Go look it up." She walk away to another room.

* * *

The tomboy move to her and Lucy's room. Since she couldn't ask Lori to borrow her laptop, she had to use Lucy's instead.

It didn't take long for her to figure out the password. E6w1n.

Lynn went on the Internet and look up recent articles in Royal Woods for the past three years. She scroll down to one after another.

The mouse hit one article read **"DOCK WORKERS SLAUGHTER, POLICE BAFFLED."**

Pictures of workers in Royal Woods Docks were found murdered last night. A few of them were burned to death, approximately fifth degree. No used of flamethrower or gasoline in the place. Crates of various treasures in Japan were stolen or dismember into pieces. The only evidences the police discover was a kunai stuck in the chest of the boss and a symbol painted inside the warehouse.

It was the symbol she saw from the back of their shirts.

Lynn turn to another report. **"FAMILY MASSACRE, DAUGHTER IS LEAD SUSPECT!"**

A group of family were massacre in the alley. Their daughter was found cover in blood, nervously and a tanto in her hands. When question, she answer 'Their eyes told me to. It was their eyes." In a institution she describe the eye as 'red with three spiral black tomoes around'.

" **MYSTERIOUS GANG TAKING OVER UNDERWORLD CRIME!"**

This one really thrown Lynn off. The mysterious gang has murdered the entire crime family regime for the past nine months. Police have found the bodies of the notorious mafia in their homes; some of them were spared and became catatonia. What baffle to them is the rival gangsters have apparently murder each other in broad daylight. Police may have a connection but sources say otherwise.

There was video of the tragic event. A witness have taken it from a local drug store.

Lynn click it, and the video starts off with the rival crime family showing up. Bullets were fired, follow by shouting from the people.

After the video, she found out that the death toll was twenty-seven, nine of them were people got caught in the crossfire.

" **TAKA: NEW HEAD MAFIA OR SOMETHING ELSE?"**

An exposnay Lynn found indicates that the group known as Taka is now the leading organized mafia but sources say that they may be hiding something else. No other word from Police Commissioner Arnold Taner say the new mafia is rather supernatural. Police are on the lookout to take down the new criminals but it's tough than catching one member.

Lynn take rapid breaths over the articles she had looked. The gang she confronted back at the museum were called Taka. The police think they're highly trained crime family but from her view, she think otherwise.

They were ninjas. _Real_ ninjas.

Wondering who were the other ninjas that saved her and her classmates, she scroll down to more articles that didn't came up her other information.

Hearing the door open down stairs, Lynn quickly exit out and close the laptop before leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deep realm of Royal Woods underground activity, a few masked figures drop down to a garage door. One lift it open and the three went inside.

The elevator sent them further down to the lair, which is consist of the rest of the members dressed in the same style as back at the Natural Museum. They were fighting in the mat, throwing kunai in the bullseye as part of a game, drinking and shouting roarly or looking around in an emotionless expression.

The three members then look at the seventeen year old man with onyx eyes jet-black hair. "Captain Itachi," The first male spoke with his friends standing straight.

Itachi Uchiha spoke monotonously "Where were you three?"

"Hiding," A female spoke. "Damn cops been around since the heist."

"Are the three of you ok? No injuries?"

The second male member answered, holding his left hand and grinning his teeth "I got a broken wrist."

"Go to Izumi," The man walk pass the captain.

"It was them, Itachi. Those damn ninja-!"

"Father wants you two," The two reacted in wide eye, but kept their pose. " _All_ of us."

The entire members march over in single file and stopped at a large center arena. The lights were at a low-medium. Two doors open up and their leader walk slowly in a strong leadership manner and with the same onyx eyes as Itachi and everyone who share the same trail to his clansman.

The man is in his early forties, worn a simple kimono with grey pants that had the symbol of his clan in the back.

"My clansman," Fugaku Uchiha spoke sternly. "You have done well of spraying mayhem throughout the city. In almost two years, this city is scare of us. We hide behind the shadows, wearing the symbol of my family- _Your_ family- and let the people known that we are not the type to take an interest. But we have taken an interest of what the city has brought in. Man shamelessly wearing boy clothes to counteract our superior and these weapons they call them. Bah! They are just fools waiting to die. They have the least amount of honor, protecting this city. We are here to let them known that they can't protect themselves behind their own soldiers,"

His eyes furrowed his brows, "But it appear that there is another group of soldiers who also hide behind the shadows. They rival our own powers. As part of the Uchiha clan, it is your discipline to find them and execute them! For those of you who aren't Uchiha blood, your loyalty is with me. You follow someone with a different direction but I saved you from it! Honor is what define the Uchiha clan! Without honor, there is no discipline! Without discipline, there is no loyalty!"

"Hai, Uchiha-sama/ Lord Uchiha!" Everyone shouted in union.

"You are all dismissed."

Everyone disperse. Itachi walk to the leader, saying "Otosan."

"Itachi, status report." They walk together inside.

Itachi explained "The mission was a failure. We were unable to gain access right before we try."

"Was it them again?" Fugaku sternly asked.

"Yes. We were forced to flee. Otosan, between you and I, are you still believing that it was the Senju clan?"

"Who else is there beside us and uses familiar technique?" They are now at his office. Fugaku went to his chair and face his elder son.

"True, but even if it was the Senju clan, we don't know how many they are now."

"That's why I have you as my spy, Itachi," Fugaku reminded. "You bring me report of that academy the old hag who is currently the headmistress."

Itachi added "They're not planning anything, otosan."

"Tsunade Senju is the granddaughter of our grandfather's rival. Don't let your doubt get in the way. Same time tonight alone."

"Where is Sasuke?"

"He's at the training room right after your team left. He's...a little steam about it."

Itachi sighed before bowing his father and leaving the room. Fugaku leans up to the portrait of Madara Uchiha with his eyes furrow.

* * *

A young Uchiha member block an sword dash with arm guards. Gritting his teeths, he punches the other member, which he jump back. The boy jump with an elbow punch in the guy. The sword was out of his hands. He grabs it and submit the man to his knees with the blade at the neck.

"Sasuke!" The boy look up to see his brother. He then lost his concentration and was pin down by the man.

The man took the sword away from him, and Itachi grab his wrist, remarking "Enough. Leave."

"Sorry, Itachi-san," The man rose up and leave the room.

The boy who stood up and glare at Itachi bears the same facial style as the other Uchiha members, despite being fourteen years old. Black eyes. Black spiky hair with a blue tint. Bangs hung around his face.

"Captain," He said mockingly.

"Still mad?" Itachi asked. Sasuke walk away from him, making the man sigh.

"You went on a mission without me," Sasuke is drying off his face with a towel.

He argued back "It was father's decision. Would it make you feel better that I try to convince him?"

Sasuke lower his towel to reveal his stern expression, "And he said no like always."

"Be patient, Sasuke. Your time would come."

"Yeah, after I'm like you! I'm just a scout to him!"

"Father is too close-minded when it comes of sending his own blood on missions. He's rather picky to choose who is worthy to climb the ranks."

"And just a month ago he promoted you as captain. Because of these," Sasuke pointed his own eyes to his older brother to get what he's referring to.

Itachi then frown "The Sharingan isn't an accessory you can't claim, foolish little brother. Just like everyone else's, you have to push yourself to the limit to reach it."

"Why you think I'm here every time you and Obito and your gang go out on a mission without me?" Sasuke reminded.

"And yet you still lack discipline," Itachi added. Sasuke grit his teeths more once the nerve was hit. He charges at him with his fist but hit the air instead.

"Too slow," Sasuke turn around and instead of a punch from Itachi, he got his forehead touch lightly by Itachi, with two fingers.

He smile, "Sorry Sasuke. Your time will come. Just have patient." Sasuke turn his head, slightly blushing from the stun.

Itachi chuckle to himself and walk away. Sasuke muttered "How on earth did you get promoted if you can't fight me?"

* * *

Friday afternoon once Lynn is done with her classes, she march off to _Simpson's Variety Meat._ She rode on her bike to deliver packages of meat to customers. Her mind was still back at the museum on Thursday and Taka and those other ninjas. She remember the articles from Lucy's laptop relating to the new gang. This doesn't make sense. While she was in Juvie Hall for three years, a new street gang appear out of thin air and they're the talk of the town?

Lynn doesn't buy it a slight odd, if she wants to describe that.

Despite being a delivery girl and her entire sisters hating her, she has a mission to finding out who were those other ninjas she saw. She would go back to finding out how to rekindle the broken bond between her and Lincoln. But after finding out Royal Woods have a gang that nobody ever ask how they got there or the mysterious ninjas, it was up to her to get the truth.

* * *

Later that night, her shift just ended. Instead of going home, Lynn text her mother that she'll scout town for a while. Her mother reply to be safe. Lynn park her bike next to the local drug store and look around to the empty street. She walk around the building till she found a ladder that lead up the building. After that, Lynn sat down on the edge, scouting to see any of the ninjas will come out.

This was pointless to wait if the ninja that save her classmates or Taka to show up. Lynn yawn and rub her eyes. Checking out the time from her iPhone, it was past ten. Nearly two hours and not one haven't show his or her face.

Lynn gets up, stretching her arms and place her hand on the bar of the ladder. A loud broken window stop her. Lynn look down and saw a couple of thugs entering the store. They weren't members of Taka; just regular criminals.

"Great," Lynn said to herself. "I just became a witness of a robbery." She had the phone in her hand, an opportunity to call the police. But stubborn as she still is, Lynn wasn't going down without a fight.

Dropping down to the ground, Lynn pick up a weapon she can use on one; a broken bottle.

The thugs were raiding the store with one emptying out the cashier and the rest vandling or stealing the medicine.

Lynn grip on her worthless weapon and step inside, shouting "Hey, you!" The thugs turn to face her. "All of you are gonna be in a lot of trouble!"

The thugs look at each other and laugh loudly. One of them smirked "And just what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna cut your fucking face off!" She said, trying to act more tough.

"Go take care of her."

Two thugs went to her. Lynn swing her broken bottle on one thug's hand that she immediately slice the palm.

"Ghaa!" He hold it in pain. The other thug grab Lynn's wrist and the girl swing her left knee at the gut. He cough and fall to the ground. Thinking fast, Lynn grab the fire extinguisher near her. However, she sleeve accidentally flip off the fire alarm.

"Shit! The bitch trigger the alarm!" The guy who had the sack filled with cash exclaimed.

Lynn saw the gang coming and her hand took off the pin and fire the form at them. She felt a hand grabbing her shirt; Lynn then broke it by the extinguisher.

Dropping it, she ran to get her bike but was grab by the throat by the guy with the bag in his other hand.

Lynn was thrown to the ground. The entire gang look at her; she saw some intense look follow by leers. She knew that look.

Her hand grab a handful of dirt and throw it at one man's face. She punch another one in the groin. Lynn gets up and receive a punch in the face. Her front face the wall and her right arm in the back. Lynn can feel the warm breath of alcohol.

"Where you going, doll face?" She hears the unbuckle of his pants. Lynn gasp in fear and struggle to break out.

Then a kunai hit the ground, starling the gang. One look at it and muttered "What the hell?" He hear screams.

Turning around was a masked stranger with two thugs on the ground, unconscious. The man who was about to rape Lynn first took out a switchblade against the intruder. Quick as a flash, the masked stranger took the belt from the man's pants and slap the blade right off his hand before wrapping around his neck.

The man drop his knees as he is being strangled. The leader drop the cash and ran at them. The masked stranger then kick the rapist's chest hard enough to land the leader to the ground.

The stranger turn to Lynn, who look bewilder and scare at the same time. He expand his hand in a concern gesture. The tomboy felt puzzled to trust him.

The leader groan and lift the man off of him. The stranger then grab Lynn, taking her by surprise and his other hand thrown smoke gas on the ground. A cloud of black smoke surround the area as the stranger carry Lynn in bridle style and vanished in thin air.

* * *

Lynn almost loses her balance and saw herself in another building. And she wasn't alone.

The stranger before him was a few inches taller than her. His attire is black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes at the bottom, and three ninja pouches on his back waist. She saw a tanto at the back and her eyes grew wide over the mask he was wearing. A rabbit mask. The same rabbit mask that save her and her classmates at the museum.

Lynn shallow her fear and spoke "You...It's you…"

"Are you alright?" There was a boy speaking through the mask.

Snapping out her nervousness, she stuttered "Y-Yes. Thank you." The boy nodded his head and turn his back. "Wait! I...I never got a chance to thank you for saving me and my classmates."

"It's the least we can do."

"Are you...here alone or the others are-?"

"It's just me, but I gotta head back before they notice I'm gone. Now what were you doing in the middle of the night?"

"I was scouting the area, searching for the ninjas or-"

"Taka," He interrupted and leans into her, slightly scaring Lynn. "This is not a safe place to be around and looking for them."

"You know them?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, and we're taking care of it. You should go home."

"I would, if my bike wasn't left back there with those creeps."

"I'll get it. In the meantime, I'm gotta take home," The masked stranger leads forward but Lynn take a step back with her hands up.

"Hang on, bud. How I know you're not one of Taka?" Lynn asked suspiciously.

"After I save your life back there, you're really gonna accuse me of killing you?"

"Right, sorry. I'm going through a lot this past week," Lynn replied with a small red blush on her cheeks. Rubbing the back of her neck, she asked "Aren't you gonna tell me who you are?"

"My identity isn't part of the discussion," He reminded. Lynn lead her head forward to the rabbit mask the stranger was wearing. The base is round and the color is white. The design of the mask is similar to a kabuki mask due to the design.

The stranger felt a little of unease by her stare. He turn around to avoid it. Lynn walk around him to catch his face.

"You're not gonna tell me who you are or why you wear a rabbit mask?"

"I like rabbits."

"A ninja that likes rabbits?" Lynn look slightly amused.

"You never meet a ninja that have a favorite animal?"

"Compare to what you did to those bastards, I was expecting a fierce animal. Wait, why am I judging your favorite animal? Do have a name or a codename you're referring to?"

"Usagi."

Lynn raise an eyebrow, "Usa-what?"

"Usagi. It's my codename." He repeated, going around her.

"What kind of a codename is that?" Before Lynn can get an answer, she felt a slight chop against the back of her neck. Her body fell and the stranger catch her with his hands.

"S-Sorry, Lynn," The boy spoke in his stutter fourteen year voice. He carries her body at his right shoulder and put two fingers to his face.

A puff of smoke appear and a second clone of the stranger is reveal. The original turn to the clone, "Get Lynn's bike from the drug store and leave it at the backyard."

The clone nod his head and jump out of the building while the original Usagi with Lynn on his shoulder vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Lynn is place safety in her bed. Usagi cover her body with the bed sheets. He saw Lucy sleeping peacefully in her own bed. He took advantage of how she had change, along with her roommate. Usagi wanted to visit the others as well but can't risk himself being expose.

With a slight touch from his left gloved fingers against her ghostly cheek, he whisper to the goth "I'm sorry Lucy." He turn his head back to Lynn and back at the roommate. "Sleep well, you two."

The clone appear in the backyard with Lynn's delivery bike and place against the shed. After its order is complete, the clone disperse in a smoke.

Usagi felt his clone is gone, knowing that he brought back the bike. With a deep breath, he put two index fingers together and vanishes out of the room.

* * *

 **Ok, so the Uchihas are called Taka and posing as the mafia. It fits the profile well to the police. Also, you meet one of the ninja Lynn meet and from the name and monologue, you all have an idea of who it is.**

 **No Easter Egg in this chapter.**

 **Open up new ideas for next chapter.**

 **Starting today, I'm not gonna post anything new chapters until somewhere in the middle of spring break. I have a midterm next Thursday and two of art works are due to a critique. I'm barely starting on two. It's gonna be a tough week. Don't worry. Just be patient. If you wanna tell me relating of the story, give me a message.**

 **Till then, NiteOwl18 out.**


	18. Conflict and Investigation

**Good news everyone! It turns out I'm gonna midterms after spring break. However, the bad news is that I'm gonna use my week to study. So I may not publish new chapters until my midterms are complete. I will make one or two if I have the right time. In the meantime, please enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Conflict and Investigation**

A soft groan escape from Lynn's mouth. She rose her head up and rub the back of it. Her eyes saw the interior of her and Lucy's room. The goth was already out of bed.

Remembering back last night, she waited for the ninjas to show up, or at least Taka. What she didn't expect was a bunch of jerks robbing the drug store. Lynn shiver at the thought of almost being raped, if not for...him.

Instead of being relive of being saved, she frown that he knock her out before the tomboy can get answers.

The man in the rabbit mask give him his name. Usagi.

Lynn try to process of the name. There was no way that anyone who saved her can be call that. Her head jerk to the alarm clock next to her, and a frustrated groan escape her.

"Shit, I'm late!" She jump off her bed and race to the bathroom.

* * *

Lynn rode her bike as fast as she could. She is five minutes late for work. Her eyes doe to the right to see the the drug store from last night. Squinting her eyes to see the yellow police tape around the place. Lynn leans up her head up to the roofs, hoping that the mysterious ninja was watching this.

A car honk her, scaring the girl and continue her ride.

Lynn enter the store; the bell ring and Mr. Simpsons was behind the counter, chopping up a chicken.

"You're late," He said blunty.

"Sorry, sir. I oversleep." She half-lied.

"The new batch will be a little late. Come with me," The man ordered Lynn, and the two went inside the back of the store.

Lynn saw the other male employees chatting. The room is below cold to the furthest temperature. She sees a the fogy incy mist from the darkness of the doorway with a slide that goes to a small fence around it. Mr. Simpsons stands in front of the wall with a button lodge in the surface. He press it, and a loud buzz scare the girl. A sheep pops out with a low baa sound.

Seeing the confused look on the girl's face, Mr. Simpsons said "Little girl, you're about to see how we do things in here. Anton, the blade."

Her confusion dies as the middle age half-Korean man passes down a long katana to the Caribbean gentleman. He then steps inside the fence. The sheep became startled, and went into hysterics as rope was thrown around its legs. Lynn's mouth went dry over how scare the sheep was. Mr. Simpsons raise the blade up and brought it down to chop off the sheep's head.

As soon as the body drops down, Lynn turn away in a loud gasp and cover her mouth.

"What are you afraid of?" Mr. Simpsons said. He takes out a rag from his behind and rub off the blood. He jump off the fence and his hand taps on her shoulder. Lynn face his slight stern expression. "This is how things work here, Lynn. We can't get soft on even the slightest things. We all have to make sacrifices in the world. One day, you're gonna take this blade and chop off the wildest animal you're ever gonna find. Take that as a lesson, little girl and look at what lurks inside."

She look at the doorway the sheep had went out. A sound of mild and timid noises were lurking inside. The tomboy was scare. The blade is close to her face and her brunette's hair is caught in the reflection.

"You can either be like us to wait on what goes out or be like them to get kill. Your choice. You can start mopping the floor while we load up the supplies," He finishes.

Lynn nods her head and walk in a speed to get out before she sees anymore animals murder in front of her. She can feel throwing up. Her mouth empty out in the garbage can in the left counter.

"Oh god, what have I put myself through?" Lynn moan to herself. What she didn't count on of what effect came out from that little trauma.

* * *

Three days later, Lynn stands on the bench at the girls' locker room. Her face name tiredness and red eyes. She had suffer a few nightmares from the sheep getting beheaded and the speech made by her boss. Lynn held the blade in her hand and saw the sheep's face turn to her sisters, Grace MacArthur, her friends and Lincoln. The head of Lincoln was begging her to stop hurting him. Around the girl was sheep who morph into her family, yelling and throwing slurs at the tomboy.

A loud whistle snap her out with the yell "GIRLS, WE'RE MEETING OUTSIDE!"

Lynn rose up and splash some water in her face. She takes in a few breaths and went outside of the room.

She stand beside her classmate, and to her dismay, some of them happen to be her old friends like Polly Pain and Margo.

And what really made her bad day worst is that they're about to play baseball.

The girls and guys were call to line up on the field. The coach said "Alright gang, first up to bat is Haley Stone."

The girls and boys both cheer loudly and clap their hands. Lynn was the expectation, and give the girl a deep frown.

The sixteen year old teenager is Haley Stone, one of the most valuable member in baseball at Royal Woods High School. Strong African American heritage. Dark, short hair that fall behind her neck, light hazel eyes and a figure that matches Lynn, only with a medium B cup. Haley is consider a great role model in the school thanks to have a perfect batting average .3202. She was like a major professional baseball player. Everyone in school worship her; girls wanted to be like her and guys wanted to date her.

And Lynn hates her.

Ever since she came back to school, she first learn of Haley's incredible pitching skills and already people are commenting how amazing she is. Even her friends and most of her sisters!

She doesn't care what people are saying or what can the girl do; she's not that important!

Haley breath out slightly as she clutches the metal bat in her hand. The teenage male threw the baseball and the bat hit it out of the field.

Everyone resume cheering and the couch clap his hand in a whistle. "Well done, Haley!"

Haley nods her head in response without a smile. Lynn crosses her arms and grit her teeth. The praise was getting to her.

"What an amazing athletic she is!"

"I hope she makes it to the Major League Baseball!"

"You think I have a shot with her?"

Even her two closest friends were giving out compliments.

"Man, that girl can really hit a ball! Wonder if she'll do great at our roller derby team?"

"With massive muscle in her arms and great leg works, why wouldn't she?"

"Oh, bullcrap!" Lynn suddenly lose it. All eyes were on her. The tomboy rose up and point her finger at her, shouting "This girl ain't that of a hotshot! Look at how she hit that ball! She might murder someone one day!"

The couch groan his nose in annoyance "Junior,"

One female shouted "Lynn, shut up! You're making Haley tense!"

"Why don't you just butt out?!" A male added in the same attitude.

"I bet I can hit more throws till she's out!" Lynn declared, gaining some laughs from the classmates.

Haley put her hands on her hips with a smirk. "Prove it," She spoke.

Lynn went up to the place the teenage male was and snatch the ball from him. Haley is still holding the bat.

With a scoff, Lynn said to herself "I'll show her she ain't all that," She throw the ball and once again the bat hit it all the way out of the field.

More laughs and scorn fill in on the embarrassed teenage girl.

Haley walk up to her with a frown, "Don't ever underestimate me." She walk away, leaving Lynn to fill in those words.

She shouted "I should be saying the same to you! You don't know who you messing with, lady!"

One of the teenage male asked in disgust "Just what's up with her?"

"Same as always," A girl responds with an eye roll. "She never learn."

"Is this the same Lynn Loud as before?"

"You don't know the whole story behind her."

"After what she did to her brother, I'm surprise the whole family didn't put her in an asylum."

"Loud, sit down before I give you detention," The couch ordered. Lynn went back sitting down. He turn to the classmates and said "Line up for batting or pitching." Everyone rose up in excitement.

The couch put his arm to stop Lynn with a look "Not you, Loud."

"I can pitch," She argued.

"After that little stun you made, I think it would be best if you sit this one out," Lynn growl slightly at his stare. It was _that_ stare. She clutches her hand and sit back down. Lynn's anger slowly die as she watches her classmates having a turn of holding the bat or throwing the ball. Without her. Margo and Polly were chatting with each about with smiles in their faces. Lynn turn her head in a scowl but feel the heart breaking pain in her chest.

* * *

In math class, Lynn is currently bored out of her mind. His teacher was babble on nonsense. On her notebook where doodles of weak based drawings of the ninjas and Taka. She is sketching out the rabbit mask Usagi was wearing.

That name was still bugging her. She doesn't know why. There was something of the name. She knows it's not English name, that's the first thing.

So it's got to be a different language. It might be Japanese, she's thinking. If only she can look it up…

Lynn nearly slap herself for not thinking this sooner. Her eyes saw the teacher turning his back on the board. She secretly took out her phone and quickly type the name on _Google_ search bar.

She got her answer on the translation. It's Japanese for 'Rabbit.'

Lynn went deadpanned. The guy that saved her is called Rabbit? She wonders if the other ninjas also had weird names. Her mind trace back of the girl in the cat mask from the museum. She changes the translation from English to Japanese in reverse and type down the word Cat.

Her answer give her the Japanese word 'Neko'.

Lynn found her first clue, or two clues. They're ninjas and they're using animals as their codenames.

Next stop is figuring out who they are and how is she gonna make them appear.

* * *

Skipping lunch will make Lynn more hunger until she gets home but it's worth it at the library. Printing out the city map of Royal Woods, she went to a secluded place where no one will see her and acquire a book of newspaper clippings. She knows she's not gifted with great detective work. Lynn flip through the pages till she find the articles relating of Taka. She marks each area based on the source with a red pencil.

In the end she found at least five; no connection whatsoever. However, at close inspection, the gang members show up only at places that barely have protection or abandoned.

Perhaps she needs more info on looking through articles. Taka could be hitting any places.

Where can Taka be hitting next?

The Bowery, an old commercial district Royal Woods had seven years ago before it was close down? Probably.

The Royal Woods Abandoned Subway? There's nothing there and no way in.

The train district, the old run down station? A likely place for Taka to show up at a place to take territory.

Loretta's Lounge. As in Elis Loretta, the former queenpin of the Loretta mafia. Lynn turn a couple of pages to see a mugshot print of the women herself. Articles were of her infamous gang's crimes during the five years period. Elis owned a Lounge for the highest status in Royal Woods. Even the mayor and local politicians were consider clients. Even though she's consider to be the most dangerous women in the city, her lounge is considered one of the finest clubs. On January 17, 2018, at approximately 2:45 P.M, the gang were massacre inside the club, along with the customer, very powerful clients and the musicians. Elis was found in her office with a large sword wound exiting out her stomach from the back of the chair. Also a deep cut is seen from her throat. A kunai blade was thrown before she can even stand up. Police have rule this as 'a work from a rival gang'.

Probably this was before they knew about Taka.

Lynn has her answer. Even though Taka had murdered Loretta and her gang, she concludes that they're not done with this place.

She add a circle around the area where the club is, right at the line of the places they hit. 95th Elk Street.

* * *

Later that night the sixteen year old arrive at 95th Elk Street at past eleven. Her whole family were quiet as church mouses. The club was still there even after police had shut it down. The windows and entrance were boarded up. The _Loretta's Lounge_ letters were started to fall apart; the letter L was leading against the right.

Her hands grab a board and broke it off, follow by two kicks on each. She crouch down and step inside.

Using her phone as a flashlight, Lynn saw the run down interior of the club. It was more like the inside of a jazz club. A bartender's bar over to her left. The bottles of alcohol were still there, not evaporated after almost two years. A small stage in the center of the lobby with the instruments there. The light shines on the tables and chairs around the place; only a few were knock over and broken. No doubt this is where the people were butchered alive. Lynn's eyes saw a window up top.

She march over to the hallway and turn left. Her feet take steps up in the stairs. She sees a door. Lynn figure that the door might be still closed. She uses her foot to kick it open. Small specks of dust surround her, letting out a couple of coughs and a sneeze.

Her flashlight reveal the aspect of the room. An office desk. A chair. A window that she saw now. This was Loretta's office, the room where she was killed last after everyone else.

There was nothing much in the office. So why would Taka will be here? What is there objective? Lynn walk around the room and the light shows no interest to her. She nearly freak out over a large oil painting of the queenpin herself.

Mid-forties, almost made her laugh when she thought the women was in her seventies. Light brown hair. Dark green eyes. A mole in the left center of her cheek.

Lynn stick her tongue out in a remark. She continues on with the investigation. Her brunette hair is caught with the spider webs that are form in the room. Lynn shakes it off with a groan.

"Just what could they be after?" She repeated the question that she fail to notice the trip wire underneath.

Her foot lift it and a blast of black feathers surround the teenager. She react in a alarm stance, wondering if that was an alarm have been triggered.

Nothing but a bunch of feathers and...a sudden daze of lightness.

Lynn shake her head to make it gone. Her flashlight turn around to the door she entered. The portrait of the queenpin have suddenly drop down, leaving an echo noise that shook Lynn's nerves.

She held the phone with chin and neck as she grab the portrait. Lynn put it back where it was and turn back before stopping.

Lynn saw Loretta's horrid image was gone. Where did it go? It could have just walk away or fainted right now.

"What are you doing in my office?" A women with a shrivel voice spoke. The phone light turn and Lynn nearly drop her phone as the zombie-like of Elis Loretta was right in front of her. Her throat was leaking blood, but not much as the empty end wound in her stomach from the zoot suit.

Lynn walk backwards, knowing the direction of the room. Her eyes went wide and mouth open by the grotesque before her. The zombie gangster lay out a horrible laugh that sounded like horse being rough handled by its master.

As she was out of the room, Lynn fail to remember of the stairs and got sent to roll down below. Her body hit the floor with her left arm hitting the wall.

Lynn grit her teeths as she held her bruise arm. She look up and saw the zombie was nowhere to be found. Not even her laugh she heard.

This was a mistake, she finally admitted. Lynn decides to abandon the mission.

However, this was an even bigger mistake than she just decides to quit it. Right as she walk back to the lobby, a tip of a katana is meet at her neck and the mask of a crow meet her eyes.

* * *

A couple of fires started by the tables. Lynn was hold by the arms and saw the members of Taka from the museum.

She meet the faces of the members who weren't masks; stern faces with onyx eyes and jet black hair.

"Hello~!" It was strange man in the orange spial mask. "Hi, it's great to see you~!"

Lynn grit her teeths before yelling "Let me go!"

"Outsider, what are you doing here?" A female Uchiha spoke.

"I was...scouting…?" She failed to lied.

"Lies," Captain Crow spoke with an arm cross. "You were looking for something. How else would we know about the genjutsu trap we install?"

"Genjutsu?" Lynn asked. "What the fuck is that? A new drug? Is that what you guys came here for? Just what the hell do you guys want?"

"Something we came here for by you," The man in the orange spiral mask spoke. "The name's Tobi. And the head macho in the group is our very own Captain Crow."

An Uchiha member came down holding a expensive vase in his hand. "Captain, I search the office and found this," He said, holding it up.

"Scouting, huh?" Tobi said tauntly.

Lynn was in deep trouble. "I never seen that before."

"It was hidden behind the old lady's painting. There was a safe."

"Is that it?" Crow asked.

"Just a vase, sir." The man repeated. Crow added "Throw it." The vase was thrown across the room and smash it, making Lynn in disbelief of what she saw.

She asked "You could have save it and sold it. Why destroy it?"

Crow replied "That's none of your converse, outsider. All that matters is that you're in the way of the Uchiha clan."

"Shall I kill her?" Taiko Uchiha said with anticipation and holding Lynn's arm.

"We were here to search as father indented. Killing her is not part of the plan," Crow said. He turn to Tobi. "Put her in a genjutsu."

"On it!" The man did a couple of hand signs that seem strange to Lynn. The teenage girl then slam her right elbow at the bridge of an Uchiha male.

"Ahh, the bitch broke my nose!" Lynn's other arm when loss and dash away to the front door.

Taiko cried "I got her!" He motion a few hand signs, one that shock Crow.

"Taiko, no!"

" _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"_ As Lynn turn around, she duck down by the massive fire expelled from his mouth. Her body jerk on the floor and ran back, to the bartender's bar. Before she can reach out, the fire is thrown to the bottles, where it created a huge explosion that send the teenager to hit the wall.

But the fire spread around the wall of the lobby. The Uchiha members cover their faces with their arms, and Crow grabs Taiko by the collar.

"Damn it, Taiko!" He yelled. "I say no jutsu!"

"We have to leave, Captain!" Tobi shouted. The fire is close of taking the whole club down.

"So soon?" The gang turn around and saw the ninjas from the museum here. Lynn had her eyes squint as she saw Rabbit in the group. She tries getting up but the a piece of the roof fall on top of her, pinning the teenager down.

"Actually, you're too late," Tobi added, pointing to Lynn on the ground. Rabbit's whole body shook and tremble his right hand. Tobi motion his left hand around his group and all of them disappear in a swirl.

"Bye bye!" The words echo from the man.

The building was tearing up the pieces of the roof. The fire have burn the entire stage and destroy the office.

"We have to get out of here!" A women in the snake's mask shouted.

"Lynn!" Rabbit run up to her and quickly get rid of the pile, ignoring his comrades. He presses his two gloved fingers at her neck.

There's a pulse. Barely.

Carrying her in bridal style, he race back to the group with a shout "Let's go!" All seven of them put their hands together and all put two fingers close to their faces and vanishes out just as the building collapse in an burning pile of ashes.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Lynn discovering the truth about the ninjas and Lincoln. Their origin story is coming up! Be prepare for it! Also in the part where Lynn listed the places Taka might struck, I had to use to the locations from** _ **Batman: Arkham City**_ **. I couldn't think up an original idea but I think that these locations will serve an aspect in the story.**

 **So what do you think it will happen in the story and what might Lincoln have in the next chapter?**

 **Stick around! NiteOwl18 out!**


	19. Origins

**What up, everyone! I hope you all are having a great time from your Spring Break! Me, it's ok, despite being really lazy. Anyways, here's the next chapter! You guys are gonna love this! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Origin**

With a loud gasp, Lynn leans up with heavy sweat dripping from her forehead. She put her hand to her face, remembering of her awful mission.

"Shit, that was horrible," She muttered. "I'm never gonna do that again. Speaking of which, how did...I...get home?"

Lynn took a notice of the room around that it didn't belong to her nor she wasn't in the house. This room is considered to belong a rich kid's room.

"Where the hell am I?" Lynn asked herself. She stands up from the soft bed. Her head jerk in alarm of the door open and a seventeen year old fair skinned teenager with a slender built and short raven black hair. Her attire is a black kimono dress.

"You're awake," She lay out a little smile.

"Who are you?"

"Follow me. Mother wants to see you in the living room."

Lynn follow what she think was the nurse or maid servant to the hallway. Her foot step on the crimson carpet and the lamp lights on the wall. She had many questions for the women; where was she? Does she live here as a daughter? Who were her parents? And her mother?

Finally, they were at the living room like the fair skinned teenager said. Lynn saw a man in his twenties with short brown hair and almond-shaped eyes closing the door behind them.

Then Lynn saw the substitute Hispanic teacher on the couch with a furious look in her face. An early fifties man with spiky white hair; he crosses his arms and narrow eyes at the teenager brunette.

And finally, there was Tsunade, the women Lynn didn't had a nice chat after trespassing on Monday. Just like their last interaction, she didn't seem to pleased.

"Cause any trouble today, Loud?" She asked.

Lynn instead of answering back. She question "Where am I?"

"You're in my house. My daughters brought you in after your dangerous encounter with the Uchiha clan."

Jiraiya answered "What were you thinking, brat? Sneaking off out of your house and go to a deserted place to wait a dangerous regime?"

"I was trying to get evidences," Lynn spoke up without being back down. "To see either the ninjas that save me or Taka."

"Call them the Uchihas, Lynn." Alyssa DiMartino corrected. "Taka is only their stage name for the public. You're lucky my sisters and Lincoln got you out before the fire literally killed you."

"Sisters?" Lynn repeated what she said, then hear her brother's name. "Wait, is Lincoln here?!"

Tsunade then snap her fingers, and six figures drop down in front of the girl in a kneeling position. All of them were wearing the exact outfit as Rabbit, only she can briefly see the curves from their suit. The mask they worn were Robin, Snake, Cat, Leopard, and Hummingbird. The short-raven haired women join in and kneel down to the same pose.

"Reveal yourselves to Lynn."

One by one, Lynn saw each ninja showing their faces as they took off their mask. What shocking about the ninja known as Rabbit is that his face is the face of her little brother.

"Lincoln!" Lynn cried. Before she can take her first step, Alyssa was right at her face while Kurenai and Anko shield themselves behind Lincoln.

"Alyssa, stand down!" Jiraiya ordered. Alyssa, Kurenai and Anko all separated to let Lynn see Lincoln. The white haired teenager shy away behind Kurenai, whom hug him in protection and glare at the tomboy.

Lynn said "Who are they?"

"They are my sisters," Alyssa answered. "Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Tenten and Karin. The women that heal you is Shizune, another sister. We also have one older sister named Tsume but she's keeping an eye on her daughter Hana and Moegi. These are my parents," She pointed at the couple, "Jiraiya Gamma and Tsunade Senju."And the man behind you is our butler Yamato." Lynn look at the man with the strange eyes guarding the door.

"They're the ninjas that save me and my classmates from the museum?"

"Kunoichis," Karin translated. "We prefer the label 'Kunoichis'. For Lincoln-kun, it's 'Shinobi'."

"And be glad that we save your asses from those uptight Uchiha jerks," Anko added in a remark.

"Uchiha," Lynn repeated the word; she got it from Captain Crow who reveal their true nature to her back at the lounge. "That guy in the crow's mask say that. Who are the Uchihas?"

"Our rivals back in Konoha," Jiraiya answered. "We thought we can get away from them but as smart as they are, they're one step closer than they are. Tsunade."

Sensing from her husband's tone, she begin her story, "For centuries, my family was considered masters of Ninjutsu. But none more than the man who is considered a legendary figure to the world of Japan, and the Senju clan was my grandfather Hashirama Senju…"

* * *

" **We were just only a few group in the middle of Japan,"**

 _The man leading their blood related families together was Butsuma Senju. Behind him were his two of his four sons. A twelve years old boy with tanned skin and dark eyes and waist-length black hair. The other man, his younger brother, is nine years old. His skin is the same as his older brother, with white, shaggy hair and dark-coloured eyes and three markings in his face._

" _ **They're names are Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. In the middle of wars, they were just settlers looking to find some place to build a foundation of their new establishment."**_

 _Butsuma stop his followers and saw the number of dead bodies on the ground._

" _ **But no matter how many times they find an uncharted land, it was always fill with nothing but mayhem and carnage,"**_

 _With a stoic look, he shakes his head and process to move on. Hashirama and Tobirama stand behind to see the fatality; the older brother gulp nervously at the sight while Tobirama held a similar look like his father._

" _ **It was decided that the only way for them to find a land to settle is to fight. With the help of Butsuma, they learn the ancient arts of martial arts to protect themselves."**_

 _A scene of the family taking part of the lessons made by their leader._

" _ **It worked, but the road became more dangerous by each minute."**_

 _The family were attacked by a few mercenaries. Two of the Senju clan enter the fight with one disarming a blade. It took only one minute to finish. It worked, though one of them receive a bloody wound from the sword._

" _ **Then one day while camping, something unexpected happened."**_

 _The clan were resting after their long journey. As one is eating his soup, a tree branch alarm him and a soldier sneak up with a dagger._

 _He is then shot in the chest by a flow of water. The assassinate look scare and run away, leaving his dagger behind._

 _The entire clan look at the person who shot water like a cannon; Tobirama look shock with his older brother awning._

The next day a few of the members try shooting out water from their mouths like Tobirama did. Instead they felt they had incredible trauma that their taijutsu were better than before. Not water came out from their mouths but a block of rock wall was shot up from the ground by one fist.

" _ **They were gifted by Ninjutsu! They didn't how it happened; maybe but some miracle."**_

 _Hashirama try to copy what his younger brother did but to his amazing reaction, he saw flowers and trees growing around them. It was all originated by wooden tentacles. Butsuma and Tobirama's jaws hung open while the entire family look at the boy like he was a god._

" _ **But it was my grandfather who was the first in his family to obtain a bloodline jutsu. Mokuton. And just like that, my family join the war and became unstoppable!"**_

 _The Senju clan were wearing battle armor and taking down soldiers during their journey. With their incredible chakra control, the rest of the army flee or surrender their battle._

" _ **My family have won each battle and always came on top! Until they meet their rivals,"**_

 _A Senju member had his back burned and drop down, alarming his family. Butsuma turn around, gripping his blade. Another group of settlers have enter the empty battlefield. A group of stern expression with onyx eyes and spiky black hair._

" _ **There were the Uchiha clan. Just like my family, they possess the power of Ninjutsu as well. Their dangerous bloodline was the Sharingan."**_

 _The Uchiha's eyes switches to the Sharingan._

" _ **From there on, it would become the most longest battles in Japan. But only two manage to live long to continue the feud,"**_

 _Hashirama stood with a glare at his future rival. The one glaring back at him. He was the same age as him and now he just got a new enemy._

" _ **My grandfather, and the clan's next leader, Madara Uchiha,"**_

 _Years later Hashirama and Madara, both are in their young adult years, fought each other in their battle armors. Hashirama stand on a wood tentacles as it forms into a tall tree and Madara and a giant fox with nine tails charges forward._

" _ **Their battle decided the fate for our clan but, in the end, it was my grandfather who won."**_

 _After fighting to near death, Madara submits to Hashirama as he plan his katana on the right shoulder. The Uchiha leader was on his knees and head down in shame and defeat._

" _ **But Madara wasn't gonna give up."**_

 _Hashirama saw his rival turn his head up with a evil grin in his face._

" _ **He states that one day the Uchihas will raise up and kill the Senju clan."**_

 _The battlefield fades to a village with Hashirama and Tobirama standing in front of the faces of the citizens._

" _ **Years later after the war ended, my family settle down and build what is called Konoha. My grandfather became their first leader and later my granduncle. Peace was finally settle down."**_

 _ **Then..."**_

 _A shop was tip over and a couple were slaughter to pieces by an Uchiha member. The clan, who was an army of one hundred and thirty, spray around to purge the village._

" _ **The Uchihas declare war on the village!"**_

 _From above the rooftops, Leaf shinobis jump down and fought each Uchiha members. They gain the upper hand but a few were caught in the crossfire._

" _ **The village was slowly going to pieces. We had no choice but to flee."**_

 _The remaining villagers run away out of the gate or went by boats. The members were split to go after them. The Senju heiress, Tsunade, was carrying a baby girl in her arms. She was crying. The women was giving her soothing words to calm her._

" _It's ok. We're almost there, honey,"_

 _She ran to a boat and place the baby girl in a basket. Next to her were a few little girls who were scare and holding to each other. Tsunade held the rope that hold the boat from floating away. Her look spell concern over at the fire wall._

" _Come on, come on…" She said to herself._

" _Tsunade!" The women saw Jiraiya rushing out of the fire while holding a small red haired girl in his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Behind her was Tsume, carrying an infant Hana, and Yamato shooting wood spikes from his hands and creating a barrier._

" _It won't hold on; we have to leave!" Yamato shouted. As soon as they get in, Jiraiya commented "Let's go!"_

* * *

Tsunade closes her eyes, remembering her trauma of her home burning down. Reopening her brown eyes, Jiraiya is putting his hand on top of her.

"Tsunade, stop," He said, worrisome spell his face. "You don't have to remember."

Taking a long sigh, she resume "Thank you. The boat took us to Michigan. We were all what's left of Konoha. We had no homes, no job, nothing. With what little money we manage to save, it was a tough five years. When we came to Royal Woods, our luck turn. While my husband was working, I was teaching in this academy before I took it over."

Jiraiya added "At first we wanted our daughters to be a confidence member of society without our Ninjutsu, but I found out that the Uchihas had follow us here."

"We don't know what they're plan is, but we couldn't take any chances. Our daughters are the only ones that can defend themselves against the Uchihas. Except there's no telling how many they are right now," Tsunade switches the story to her.

Lynn asked "And what about Lincoln? Where does he fit in all this?"

Alyssa explain briefly "I wanted Lincoln to be safe after mama adopted him. We kept this secret from him until papa decides it was time to."

Lynn turn livid, "So you been teaching my little brother to be a deadly weapon against these other ninjas?!"

"Watch the tone brat," Tsunade warned.

"No!" Lynn shouted her lungs out, unknowingly frighten Lincoln in Kurenai's arms. "I have a right to use a tone! Was adopting Lincoln just a cover up for training him to be a murderer?!"

Anko gritted her teeths, "You're way outta line!" Tenten and Shizune both stop her.

"You made my family grew miserable! Do you know how they are right now?! Lynn march a few steps to the headmistress but meet with a blade tip at her neck by Yugao.

Lincoln cried "Yugao-neechan, stop!" Yugao did what her little brother order and lowers her blade down. But Lynn turn her attention at him.

"Lincoln, you shouldn't be wrap with these people! You're going to get yourself kill!"

Karin argue "Lincoln-kun is perfectly capable of handling it! We always protect him when we go out!"

"Oh, then thank you for teaching my brother your incentive murderous ways!" The brunette said sarcastically. "I don't want him to be out risking his life!"

Alyssa replied with a glare "Lincoln is fourteen years old! You have no control over him!"

"Whose say I'm controlling him?! I'm trying to say that it's dangerous for him! Here's a great idea for you, _Ms. DiMartino_ ," She said mockingly, "Why can't you just hand Lincoln over to my family instead of being wrap up in this shit hole?!"

Jiraiya and Yamato both felt the tense killer instinct from the girls, mostly from Tsunade, Kurenai and Alyssa. The old man give the butler a nod, to which what he's referencing to.

Yamato said "Lincoln-san, show her your right arm."

This stop the KI and Tsunade turn to her husband in shock. "But-!"

"She needs to know hime," Jiraiya replied.

Lincoln got out of her protector's embrace and faces his former sister. With what he have of courage, he took off his right arm guard. Finally, taking off the glove, he roll his black arm sleeve, showing her his bandage covered hand.

Lynn didn't get what she was seeing, other than the fact that this was the arm she smash. She didn't caught Lincoln closing his eyes to let in a focus. Her eyes then caught tiny wooden tentacles forming around the tip of each finger tips. They wrap around themselves at the palm of the hand. After it was done, there was a mini-house in front of her.

"What…?" Lynn became baffled. She saw the wall spouting flowers, covering the entire model. She look at the two couples. "What was that just now?"

"Lincoln has posses Wood Element. The same style my grandfather used," Tsunade answered.

"But how…?" Lynn eyes on the small flowers, taking it out from the wooden hand.

"That's for Lincoln to tell such secret, Lynn-san," Yamato answer before his two fingers grab the flowers out of her hands. "The point is from Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama, Lincoln-san can't go back to your house or resume his normal life again."

Alyssa chime in, "How long would it take for your sisters to start asking questions about him? His friends at school? How would you know that Lincoln-kun won't accidentally reveal his bloodline to civilians? He'll be treated differently, ridicule or god forbids, outcast out of town?"

"We can't let this gets out or what we are," Shizune said. "Everyone knows that the Uchihas are the new mafia; that's what we want them to believe. Kaa-chan is the headmistress in the school. That's the cover up we're going with. Nobody in this town can't know of them or the Senju clan."

"But what about the stuff they found in the museum? It belong from Konoha," Lynn remember of the day of her field trip.

"It's still isn't proof to reveal our true existence," Jiraiya answer back. "Whatever was left in Konoha is all there is. A piece of artwork or a damage helmet isn't enough to reveal both we and the Uchiha clan."

"Now that we cover everything, there's still the matter of you, brat," Tsunade spoke firmly at Lynn. "You saw the Uchihas and us. We can't let this get out. Jiraiya."

The brunette tomboy saw the old man walk to her. Sensing of what he's about to do, her moments of running away end with wooden tentacles wrapping on the arms and legs. She turn to see the butler extending his hand that the tentacles came from.

"You too?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but you won't remember anything."

Jiraiya took out a small paper with Japanese writings and symbol on it. He said "This seal will erase the last hours of you ever knowing what we are and who the Uchihas are. Sorry, kid. Nothing personal." He walk with the seal in his fingers.

Lynn cried "Wait, this doesn't have to end this! I won't say anything!"

Karin replied "That's not what lairs say!"

"I promise! I'll keep this a secret! I won't tell anyone!"

Jiraiya stop his pace and look at the pleading tomboy. He narrowed his eyes suspicious, "Are you sure you can keep this secret?"

"Yes!"

Jiraiya then did a thinking pace. Tsunade saw what he was doing and warn "Jiraiya, you better not be-"

"Hime, she's the only person who saw the Uchiha first glance and our daughters. I have a feeling that after this traumatic experience she won't breathe a word to anyone."

"What about her other sisters, tou-chan?" Alyssa asked. "They'll get the information outta her sooner or later."

"You can be relief from it. Right now, my sisters aren't the nicest," Lynn grumble.

Anko remarked "Surprise, surprise." The brunette teenager shot a glare at her.

Tsunade sighed, feeling a headache coming up "Yamato, let her go." The tentacles let the girl go as it all retrieve back to Yamato's hand. "Leave now and never tell a soul of what you learned. Your bike is park outside. Yugao-chan brought it here."

Lynn turn around and face the door that Yamato opened. After a few steps, she stopped and think back of her little brother. Finally, Lynn turn her attention back to the family and spoke "I want in."

"What?" Yugao said.

"I want in. This whole group, I wanna join in."

Anko snorted "You're crazy, girl. You already know who we are and now you wanna join in?"

Karin pointed her finger at Lynn in accusation "Erase her memories, dad!"

"Easy Karin," Alyssa pat her younger sister's shoulder before looking at Lynn with a raise eyebrow. "What makes you think we're letting in our pack?"

"If memory serve a few minutes ago, you let my little brother run away at night to fight a rival ninja clan. He needs someone to look at his back," Lynn reminded, feeling a bit ticked that the new family have put Lincoln's life in a dangerous risk.

"He does, and it's us," Tenten added with a cold glare. "He doesn't need anymore protection, and not from you."

"Why, because I don't have a fancy bloodline, shot fire or water from my mouth or fight like you guys?" Lynn harshy said.

"Don't make have to let my husband erase your entire memories, brat. Now leave!" Tsunade ordered.

Yamato place her hand on Lynn's left shoulder, which she slap it off in response and march right out of the room. The door close behind her. Lynn huffed in anger, not wanting to walk more.

She turn her head at the seal living room door, "You guys don't know what it's been like in my family. Oh, wait. I'm guessing my substitute teacher told you about it. But what she or your mom didn't tell you is my family completely hates me. Mom and dad don't really say much to me. My sisters just look at me like I'm a thug that should be out on the streets. And don't get me started on my school life. What is it that you guys want me to say? I fucked up!" Lynn slide down, her head leans against the door and closing her eyes. "There, I said it! I learned my lesson! I was hoping that me seeing Lincoln again can fix the broken bond. Why can't you guys just let me help Lincoln? I promise I'll do what it takes to earn his forgiveness! Anything! Anything!"

Lynn briefly breath herself from her dramatic outburst. She put both of her hands against the door, wanting to be let inside. After a few seconds, she hear Ms. DiMartino's voice.

"Leave Lynn. Now."

Angered, Lynn rose up and whip away the tears from her eyes. "Fine, I'll go," She stated. "I just though you or at least my little brother have a say in this. Guest I was wrong."

* * *

Lynn is exiting out of the gate and saw her bike parked. Her hand step on the bars before a voice startled her.

"Loud-san." She turn around and saw Kurenai leaning at the gate. Like her substitute teacher, she held a much colder glare as she walk to her. "We need to talk."

"Look, if you want to hit or slap me, fine go away." Before Lynn can say more, she became a deer in a headlights by her crimson eyes and scowling lips.

"You think you can convince my family to let you be a part of us. I got something to tell you. _You are never gonna be one of us._ You think you can match in and demanded you want to be a kunoichi? You don't deserve the right to be a kunoichi. You're a disgrace, both as a women and a human being," She grab Lynn's right wrist, tightly gripping it. "I hope they will never let you in. You can try begging to Alyssa-neechan or kaa-chan or tou-chan. It wouldn't make much of a difference. That little boy is the most sweetest gentleman from the day Alyssa-neechan brought him home. I'll do what it takes to protect Lincoln-kun, even if it means facing his old family or _you_. I know my family say not to use any enforce jutsu on the innocent, but they didn't say it won't implied to you. I won't hesitate to sent you into a nightmare from the depths you won't recover. You'll be in a cell in an asylum, alone and your mind gone. Remember that, Loud-san."

She let go of the wrist and walk away. Lynn felt the cold sweat around her face. She whip off a couple from her left cheek. The red mark of her right wrist was a warning of not overstepping her boundaries around Lincoln.

As she rode her bike home in the night, Lynn had only this to say in her though.

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

 **So Lynn's might be joining the team, despite the hated the new family is harboring to her. Also, I change the story of the Uchiha and Senju clans, and added the destruction of Konoha.**

 **No Easter Eggs.**

 **What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **What jutsu will Lynn learned once she's a ninja?**

 **Stay tune! NiteOwl18 out!**


	20. Loneliness

**Hey, everyone! Here's a new chapter of the crossover! Last chapter you all read Lynn meeting the rest of the Senju family and the secret of what they are, including Lincoln's right arm. For those of you who guess that he had the Wood Element, give yourself a pat on the back! Note: this chapter might make you feel bad for Lynn or comment how she deserve it. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Loneliness**

Lynn sat in her room once her roommate is having breakfast with the rest of the family. Her thoughts reflect on the discovery she had made related to the Senju family. They're ninjas, and her little brother is one of them.

Her face spell livid for two reasons; one, her substitute teacher lie to the Loud family that Lincoln will be safe and now he's a one of the few people who has powers. Second, Lincoln never told his family or given an explanation why he never call or visit.

Granted, maybe Lincoln could still be anger at her for his attempted murder. Lynn knows that. But what really concern her is he mad at the entire family because of her?

Lynn shakes her thoughts and said to herself "No way! I know Lincoln and he can never hold a grudge on this family!"

A loud knocks on the door snap her out with Luna shouting _"Quit talking to yourself and hurry up! We're leaving!"_

Lynn then took off her sleep wear, running to her day clothes.

* * *

Alyssa walk down stairs after being call to substitute a class. Anko caught her and join down in a chat.

"Not now, Anko. I'm about to head out," The Hispanic teacher response. They exit out of the mansion and walk to the car.

"But what will be the chances?" Anko asked. "Of teaching one of the brat's class?"

"God forbids me to ever going near that girl," Alyssa spat in mostly disgust.

"Still mad, eh?" Anko said before muttering in her breath. "Shizune owns me a box of dangos." Alyssa enter her car and start on the engine. The purple headed tomboy leans her head down on her cross arms at the car door. "I hope you're not planning to mess with her day."

"The thought hasn't cross my mind, Anko. Even though I really despise her, I can't bear to have Lincoln-kun in more disappointment."

Anko frowned in pity "The little snowflake almost cry when being in the room as her. Listen, if you get the chance of having the brat in the same classroom, don't let your anger get in the way to ruin your day. Ignore her. Just think of Lincoln-kun."

"When did you suddenly became the mature one?" Alyssa smirked.

"Guess Kurenai-neechan's teachings got me rub in the usual places," She joke, and the two laugh. The Hispanic women give Anko a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later, sis."

The car drives away. Anko return back to the mansion while stating with glee "Time to get some dangos from a certain nurse."

* * *

Lynn enter her English class and sat down in her chair with already boredness in her face. She wanted to just not come to class and skip to somewhere else, like in the Senju Academy. Her head turn around to see Margo chatting in a laugh with her classmates. The sport teenager spot Lynn looking and give her a small frown. Lynn took it as an understanding and turn her head back to the board.

And if things couldn't get any less boring, Lynn's life went into the start of a horrible day when someone unexpected came through the door.

Ms. DiMartino show up, alarming the classmates to take their seats (the rest of the boys eagerly went upon seeing the sexiest substitute teacher walk in).

"Ms. Cleverts got a emergency appointment. I will be taking over today," She answer with a warm smile. The boys slightly cheered and thank god for being in school today to see her. Ms. DiMartino had to resist a twitching eyebrow over the perverted boys; she still kept the smile. However, it die when she saw one of the students she hope wouldn't meet again.

Lynn glare at the Hispanic women with a small scowl on her upper lips. Ms. DiMartino counter back with a look that can give a fly a heart attack.

She closes her eyes and remember what Anko told her back home.

" _Don't let your anger get in the way of your day. Ignore her. Just think of Lincoln-kun."_

Catching a few breaths, Ms. DiMartino spoke, her smile return "Class, we are going to discuss The Roaring Twenties, or my favorite event, The Jazz Age. Cities were booming over the rise of the new productivity and technologies; automobiles, first silent movies, radios and the stock market. I would like to start on one of the cities that is a major influences, New York,..."

Lynn show more of her snarling teeth over the teacher that ruin her life and damage her relationship with her family. Before she was sentence to Juvie Hall, the tomboy found out that it was Margo who told Ms. DiMartino of her bad luck habits and victimless shaming her little brother. Of course Lynn was mad at her former friend for splitting the secret. She had that coming due to having to threatened her from almost losing a game. Her reason of being mad is directed to the Hispanic teacher. This whole thing is her fault. If she haven't stick her nose into her family life, this wouldn't happened. Lincoln wouldn't move away from the house and live with her, her own life and reputation will still be the same and everything could just be the way it was.

Lynn want to slap her own ears and not listen to a word she said. She is though listening to her! She made her lose everything dearly, her family treat her like the plague, her entire friends and Lincoln's rejected her and worse of all, that Latina whore turn Lincoln into a deadly weapon.

She doesn't care if she gets into trouble or be call out in front of everyone. Lynn doesn't want her acknowledgement. Slowly lowering her head, both of her arms cover it up. A little nap in class is all it takes to make her see what's she up against.

"Now I know that the topic of women in the 1920s is a rather tough subject, given how this world is changing its political and social views, but I just want to point out-" Ms. DiMartino lower her textbook down, stopping her explanation to see Lynn sleeping at her desk. Her eyebrows further. Her high heels tap merciless, sparking a nerve to each student that passes her. All eyes point of Lynn, praying that she's finally gonna give her the business. The women frown at the girl; the students saw her left hand raise her textbook.

Before she can even consider striking Lynn, Anko's words went back in her mind. Ignore; don't anger.

Lowering her book, the women said in a less commanding tone "Lynn,"

With one word the tomboy raise her head and mockingly yawn at her face to spite the teacher. "Sorry, teach. Didn't had enough sleep last night."

Ms. DiMartino shallow down her rage and try to keep a straight face. "That's alright, Lynn. Can you at least tell me why women had such less roles of being a flapper girl before the passing of the 19th Amendment?"

"Sure, it was a way of people saying to them 'we don't give a shit what you say'." Lynn smirk, and some of the students sniggered in response.

"Thank you for your mild answer. Please try to keep awake during the lecture."

"I'll bet I do that," Lynn watch her turn back and resume the lesson. The tomboy chuckle in victorious in though. She didn't do a thing, and she's letting her off with a small, pointless warning. Maybe her day will turn out to be great for Lynn. She hope she has her again in one of her classes again and do the same thing.

This will teach her to put her little brother at risk and denying her joining the group.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Tenten chow down on her orange chicken. It was already noon. Tenten has caught Lincoln and the two are in a secluded place in a empty room. Both had bento boxes on the desk. Tenten cherfully ate of her small ramen until she saw the solemn look on Lincoln's face. He held a portion of it in his chopsticks.

"Is something wrong with the ramen, Lincoln-kun?" She asked, worried.

"N-No. The ramen is okay," He answer back. The chopstick lowers down to the box.

"You can tell me," Tenten places her hand on top of his thigh.

"It's last night. When we save Lynn from the Uchihas and brought her back here," Lincoln reveal.

"Oh," Tenten quietly said. This just got real for the two. Putting on a small smile, the tomboy replied "Don't let what happened last night affect you, Lincoln-kun. She just doesn't get you. You're special."

Lincoln lowers his head down, "I don't feel special, neechan."

"Sure you are! You're one of the things that keep this family together! You're like a peacekeeper!"

"Or a tower keeper," Lincoln jokes. "I don't know why we couldn't have lunch in-"

"We are not spending our time together in your creepy lair, nii-chan." Tenten reminded in a sisterly tone. "Why did you convince kaa-chan of being in there, I don't know."

"I really like it; it's the only place where I can be alone, away from…" He grimaced, making Tenten giggle. "My fans."

"Except to those that love you!" She reminded and give a tiny kiss at his nose. Lincoln blushes and laughs. "Ha! I got you to laugh!"

He takes a slurp out of his ramen, "I hope Alyssa-chan doesn't make things complicated around Lynn."

"Don't worry, ototo-kun. Alyssa-neechan isn't gonna let her ruin her day," Tenten choices her words carefully around the boy she's consider her little brother. She felt angered of what Lynn had said last night and almost spat at her face when she demanded to be in the group. If she ever does make her way in her gang, then she's gonna be meeting her and a thousand kunai blades in a storm.

* * *

At her gym class, everyone meet outside in front of the couch. To Lynn's lucky day, Ms. DiMartino is filling in the coach. Wearing a gym outfit that fits her curves made Lynn to even dislike her more. She even lay out a gag over the drooling boys in the class. Despite this, Lynn went to superior pose; glaring at the teacher, rolling her eyes whenever she talks and putting both hands in her pockets.

Ms. DiMartino was close of losing her temper over Lynn's stubbornness. Unknown to her, the women knows what she's doing. Lynn is just trying to make Alyssa feel guilty for taking Lincoln away from her family and ruin her reputation. Also, Tsunade wouldn't let her join her clan. She shake head over her selfish desire.

She resume in teaching the class, "Ok. We're going to start with our usual baseball practice. When I call your name, get into position. Reminder, don't expect your name to be call out," She read out the names in her clipboard.

Everyone form a line. Lynn eagerly waited for her name. Her hands still in her pockets and lifting herself up and down by her toes. Just three students away was her is Haley Stone, or in Lynn's new nickname, Ms. Self-Righteous Bitch.

Lynn grin at the thought of wasting her away in today's play. She's gonna prove once and for all that even a perfect athletic isn't all that.

"Lynn Loud, you're at home base. And finally at bat is Haley Jones," Ms. DiMartino finishes her list, and her ears got damaged at the classmates cheering loudly at the famous athletic.

Lynn, in her catcher protective gear, stare at the black student walking to bat with her eyes close and bat in her right shoulder. Oooh, how she hates her and her smug attitude! Today is gonna be the day where she gonna mop the floor on her. Haley went on home base and take position as she grip on the metal bat.

Lynn starts talking, "You better not miss that shot, lady, or accidentally kill a student with that swing. God knows what kind of power you have under those hands. Those big, grotty, unfeminine like hands…"

But her remark die when Haley perfected swing the ball. Those who were on the bench clap their hands and hoot at the star player. Even Ms. DiMartino is impressive.

"Wow, what a perfect swing!" She said to herself in surprise.

Lynn glare at the so-call fan club before seeing her rival running to first base. She scoff in a mutter "It wasn't that perfect! What's the fuck is wrong with these people?"

Another female classmate went up to bat. Lynn let her play bat without throwing an insult. Her target was Haley; she's the person she want to humiliate.

The ball hit the ball, an average swing, and it was caught by Polly, who threw it at second base. Haley is in the current base.

A Sophomore male was in bat. By the look of his appearance and posture, he was likely to swing a foul due to having noodle arms.

Which is perfect for Lynn to make the star player to have a temper tantrum.

Lynn saw the ball hit at poor rate. It's a foul like she said. As a few players are trying to get the ball, Haley run, closing in on third base. With a grin, she stand up and stand close to the person on third base, shouting "Throw the ball to me!"

The male classmate didn't react as to catch the ball and throw it at Lynn. She sees Haley charging in like a bull. Lynn didn't hear her other classmates warning and the teacher to let her pass.

Boy, how wrong was she when Haley duck through between Lynn's legs, sliding to home base.

The boys clap their hands and whistle loudly while most of the girls act like cheerleaders. Lynn's body shivered. Her plan fall to pieces. She turn her head slowly as Haley in her smug attitude (as Lynn points out) is being surounded with cheers and admiration.

With throwing her protective head gear on the flood, she shouting and point her finger at the star player "Foul! I call that a foul!" All eyes were on her. "Ms. DiMartino, that was an uncalled of sliding between another player's legs to home base! How I know she was checking them out?!"

All she got was hate filled response from the fans and classmates at the same time.

"Quit making Haley look like she's the bad guy, loser!"

"Why don't you stop making stupid accusation on our Haley, Loud?!"

With a quick whistle through her teeth, Ms. DiMartino sternly said "Hey, hey! That's enough! Lynn, don't you think you own Haley an apology?" Her own rage is having trouble of scornfully berate the girl in front of everyone but she must not let that get to her. Oh, how she really wanted to shut down that obnoxious attitude!

Lynn instead roll here eyes and put both arms behind her head, "Whatever!" Ms. DiMartino grit her teeths and did what she can of not slapping the girl again. "That call was totally a foul! I can show you that! Someone give me a bat!"

She took the bat from the person who was in turn of doing and walk back to home base. Haley drop her bat and walk in the middle of the field. Lynn taunted "Oooo, look at Ms. Self-Righteous Bitch holding a ball in those beefy hands! Carefully of not popping it like testacles!" She held the bat and face here.

Haley shot her a glare, taking position of the baseball behind her. With one amazing throw, the ball miss the bat as Lynn swing it.

"Strike one!" The pitcher shouted.

"Lucky shot," Lynn mutter in her breath and throw the ball back to her. Haley threw the ball again; Lynn swing it at an early hit, almost hitting if it wasn't five inches apart the bat.

"Strike two!" The audiences go wild over Haley putting Lynn in her place. Lynn can feel some laughs being pointed directly to her.

"No more of this shit! Time to end you, bitch!" Lynn shouted. Her temper grew more as Haley give her an eye roll once the ball is thrown at her hand. Both of her hands grip on the metal bat, ready to deliver the humiliation over the so-called star player.

Haley give her a small smirk. The catcher saw the smirk and turn to Lynn in the same style as Haley "Don't blink."

Lynn didn't get what the catcher meant. She needed to focus of proving to everyone that someone that can be perfect in baseball isn't perfect. The ball is thrown for the third time. Lynn saw it almost at her range. She would have made the throw if she didn't close her eyes for one second.

The bat is swung. Lynn open her eyes and saw that Haley was still there. Her eyes move back to the catcher's mitt, with the ball.

"You're out!"

Lynn felt her cheek blush in embarrassment and her jaw hang open. The audiences cheer and laugh and all went to praise Haley. The African-American teenager walk up to Lynn, saying "Got any more?"

Lynn grit her teeth and shouted "You made me close my eyes! You ruin my moment! And you!" She pointed at the catcher, who look unfazed by her theart. "I got half a mind to beat the living crap out of you for throwing me off!"

Ms. DiMartino scolded "Lynn, enough! Give the bat back to Bart or I'll reporting you to the office!"

"Was I talking to you, lady?!" She turn to the teacher, who reacted in shock and the classmates go 'Oooooo…"

"Hey, Loud!" Haley stop her raunting. Lynn turn her attention to the girl with narrow eyes, "I don't know what is your problem, but you need to get over this. You're acting like a sore loser."

"What did you say to me?!" Lynn is ready to punch her in the face but Polly Pain voice her out criticism. "She's right. All you're doing is getting yourself into trouble and wasting everyone's time. You're starting to act like an annoyance."

Several of the classmates approves of what both girls had to say to her, even Lynn's former friends. Lynn's anger start to die down by the remarks and glares pointed directly at her.

"That's not...I'm not an…" Lynn try to voice a counter argument but a sixteen year old girl with light short chop brown hair said with a smirk "She's right, Loud. Everyone in this school, including the teachers and the people in town, think that you're an annoyance, and that's what you'll always be."

A fourteen year old light blue hair, crossing her arms in a assertive manner "That's hash, Nicki, but it's 100% true. Nobody has ever given the chance to say that to your face because you're an convicted Juvenile criminal."

"WHAT?!" Lynn's anger return back and charges at the Freshman. Ms. DiMartino step in front of her.

"Leave Lynn alone, everyone!" She spoke harshly to the rest. Lynn return with a scoff and turning her head away. But what she didn't expect was something the Hispanic teacher added. "Just ignore her. She's not worth it."

Lynn gasp softly and her eyes wide. Ms. DiMartino finishes "Lynn, you can be seated throughout the rest of the period. Let's resume the play, everyone." Everyone walk pass the tomboy, not giving a second glance at her.

* * *

Throughout the whole class, Lynn saw them taking a turn. Their faces spell laughing and cheering and hooting. Lynn try to keep up with her whole mucho personality but she can't think on how Ms. DiMartino told everyone that she wasn't worth it. Out of everyone else in the school and at home, she call her out. Out of every insult in the book, this was the worst. And she said it in front of her former friends and classmates. She doesn't know why but the way the Hispanic teacher said it without a care really took a huge toll on her personality.

The emotion Lynn is feeling right now as she look at everyone having a great time without her. The emotion that is the beginning of a feeling she hope she never regain since she went to Juvenile Hall. Loneliness.

* * *

 **I was gonna make this chapter of Lynn joining the team but after a talk with one of the fans who talk about the last chapter in the part where she wants in, I didn't want to rush in since the family still have conflict over the tomboy being close to Lincoln. So in this chapter, and chapter 21 and 22 are gonna be a three partner of Lynn experiencing loneliness and maybe Lincoln secretly watches her. This whole experience is based on Naruto's childhood when he's neglected and ignored by everyone.**

 **No Easter Egg. I promised that there will be one in the chapter.**

 **What do you think the other two chapters should happened around Lynn's life?**

 **Stick around! NiteOwl18 out!**


	21. Hatred And Feared

**Hey, everyone! My midterms are over! Now I have to be ready the last half of the semester, which will go by really fast since we're almost at the end of March! Anyhow, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! Note: Get ready to feel emotions for Lynn.**

* * *

 **C hapter 21: Hatred and Feared**

Later that night in the Loud house, while the family was eating, Lynn is in her room like before. Her reason of not eating wasn't her sister's newfound hatred towards her; it was what happened at school. She lied to her parents that Lynn wasn't feeling well and want to eat later, much to the sister's relief to eat in peace without her presence.

Lynn is in her sleep wear, a simple white t-shirt and red boxer shorts. Her back lying against the bed and looking at the ceiling. While her sisters were probably gloating about their terrific day, her owns turn out like any day in her life.

Only this was the day she realized that her only acknowledgment was loneliness.

After she try to make Ms. DiMartino on what she's standing for, Lynn felt that maybe she get what she deserve for taking away Lincoln, destroying her life in both family and school, turning him into a ninja and not being on the team. She didn't seem to get that it's selfish of what the tomboy is demanding. She think she learn her lesson from the bad luck fiasco but the part of being selfish of getting everything she wants hasn't die. That, and make Haley see that she's not a better athletic her school thinks. What Lynn didn't expect was Polly Pain, one of her former friends, calling her an annoyance because she try to ruin Haley's image and wasting everyone's time and space of her nagging. Her entire classmates follow of what she had said. Lynn try to defend herself, only to be defeated by their remarks and two mean girls calling her out of what she is. Things couldn't get better if Ms. DiMartino haven't intervene. The tomboy wanted to scold her but receive the words that broke her whole world.

" _Just ignore her. She's not worth it."_

Lynn couldn't believe it. A substitute teacher just use those words at her, and in front of everyone else. She think back at her sister's glare that can hurt the being they despise and wave it off as nothing more than simple hate. But when she saw the looks of everyone back at gym class, Lynn saw that those stares were much like her sisters. To think that being back at school after serving her three years-term and undergoing therapy of her anger problem, they still think that she's not wanted.

Lynn's worrying about the school's new attitude to her is replace with a frown filled determination.

"Who cares what a bunch of people think of me? They're losers, all of them! I'll show them that I'm still worth it." Lynn said to herself, and the image of Ms. DiMartino's disapproval face show up. Lynn scowl at the way she humiliates her in front of everyone. "Just you wait, whore. I'll make you eat those words right back to that mouth!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Senju Academy, Alyssa is in the living room with Kurenai, Tsume and Tsunade. Lincoln was with his two little sisters room as he reads them a bedtime story.

Alyssa was just telling them how her day was. Her face spell anger and laments on and on about Lynn.

"It was so frustrating to be in the same room with her!" She cried, not too loud to make Lincoln hear. "But I didn't had a choice."

"It was the right thing to do, sweetheart." Tsunade commented, her face making a scowl over the tomboy Loud girl.

"That girl didn't treat you or her fellow classmates with respect. You were right to putting the pup in her place." Tsume nods her head.

Kurenai didn't say anything but to agree on what her older sister had done. Seeing Lynn from last night made her scowl more that she didn't get the chance to hit her for allowing to be near at Lincoln. She knew she didn't had the skills to be a kunoichi. The raven haired beauty felt disgusts as Alyssa explain why Lynn was being disrespectful to her.

While Alyssa did felt some pride of putting Lynn in her place, there was some guilt between her chest over the words she choice.

"Perhaps it was a little harsh. I should apologize the next-"

"No way!" Tsume stop her. "Don't apologize! You have nothing to be ashamed off! If you let the pup go without a warning, then it's gonna continue again."

"She isn't a dog, sister. Her name is Lynn Loud. Maybe if she behaves a little better."

Tsunade remark "Alyssa-chan, what do I always tell you? People like her aren't never gonna chance. You can say what you like about them and they can't do anything about it. They're just what her classmates calls her, an annoyance."

Kurenai added "I'm surprise that her family hasn't made the brat live to another relative or a boarding school."

"Well, what I hear is that her sisters aren't glad to see Lynn out," Alyssa answer. "I overheard Luna and Luan talking about Lynn being back from Juvie Hall. Rumors have already surface into the girl having a dangerous reputation. A psycho bitch, as they say."

Tsume chuckle "Psycho bitch! Now that's a good one! Remind me to tell Anko that!"

"You know we can't, Tsume." Kurenai reminded with a knowing look, which the single mother understood.

"Oh, the kid."

Alyssa give off a sad sigh. "I couldn't bear to tell Lincoln what happen."

"I still don't understand why he isn't mad at her sister after three lone years?" Kurenai was puzzle over her little brother not taking his anger out to the girl that ruin his life and crush his right arm.

"You know Lincoln-kun, always fill with mystery." Tsunade answered. Over the years she spent helping Lincoln get through his truma of Lynn's abuse to him. When filled in on the details relating to the bad luck episode, the medical doctor/ headmistress question Lincoln if he ever felt angry at Lynn. Lincoln tends to shy away over it, including if he ever felt the need to shout at any of his sisters who mistreat him or humiliate him. The young teenager reveal in tiny words that there were times that he needed to shout at them but he couldn't or face a punishment from them or his parents.

"Eleven years of keeping his mouth shut," Kurenai shakes her head in disbelief. "And not once he has the need to shout at Lynn."

"It still isn't right," Tsume complained. "The kid just need is the right kick."

Alyssa softy glare at her "You're not thinking of making Lincoln-kun yelling out?"

"I admire the kid for not talking back and survive at the same time. But what really pisses me off is him not fully release his true emotions out. He's keeping all in and it's not healthy."

Tsunade answered "But Lincoln-kun is not like that, Tsume. I don't know why but he's got to be the most humble person ever. Being in a family of 10 girls can make you really watch your boundaries. One false move and it's over."

Alyssa raises an eyebrow "You're comparing the girls to a pack of dogs as well, mama?"

"She's got a point," Tsume added. "The kid was a young pup in a dominated full grown woman. But the biggest bitch in the pack was that brat. If he would have stay there, who know what it wouldn't turn out?"

The rest of the women flinches over a terrible outcome if Alyssa hadn't rescue Lincoln. Kurenai shake off the horrible implication over her little brother and her scowl drew further, "Now you know why I don't want her in the team. I still say that tou-chan should erase her memories."

"I can sent out Kuromaru to straight the girl out of telling your little club, Alyssa, Kurenai."

"No," Alyssa answer. "I'm sure Lynn can keep the secret and how everyone at school and home see her now, who's gonna believe her?"

"You think home and school treats her like the thug she is? Wait till you see what the town are saying behind her back." Tsunade revealed.

Alyssa put her hand on her forehead in sadness, "Just what I need. More bad news on her and headaches."

"Welcome to my world," Tsunade mutter to herself.

* * *

Lynn enter the hallways once Lori drop her off. Throughout the morning, she barely speak a word to any of her sisters, except for mom and dad. Lily, on the other hand, wave at her without her sisters catching the act.

The tomboy wasn't in any of the mood to greet the rest of her family members. After some consideration with herself last night, she decides not to even care what they think of her. They can hate Lynn for the rest of their goody-goody lives. If she wants to be the black sheep in the family, then she'll do it.

Before entering to school, Lynn put on a brave face and step inside the hallways. As she is five feet away from her locker, her ears pick up the whispers and cold stares from the students. Lynn's eyes look right and left over what they were saying, changing her mask.

"What is she still doing here?"

"After that little fight she had with Ms. DiMartino, I'm surprise she hasn't been expelled."

"Why wouldn't she? Look what has happened between her and her little brother."

"That's why I told my little brother of staying away from her and her sisters."

"But they weren't responsible for what happened to Linco-"

"Shhh! We're not supposed to say in front of her!"

Lynn frown and keep moving forward to her first class, ignoring the sea of rumors. She said she wasn't gonna take this but she's not gonna have to deal with them.

* * *

The arrow land at the second white ring in the archery target. It was gym class toward the late morning.

"Two points," Kurenai said, holding the clipboard. She was teacher in the class. Anko, who had the bow in her hands, mutter "Shit."

"Aww, tough luck, Anko!" A female student taunted.

"Mind if I get a do over, nee-chan?" Anko raises her hand at the teacher. Kurenai response with a scowl, "It's Kurenai-sensei and no you can't."

Anko pouted and crosses her arms, resulting the students to laugh. Both Lincoln and Tenten giggle together.

Once the teacher order a name, the male student took the bow from Anko's hands and position himself to face the target. He stretched the arrow and it landed into the second black rings. The male pump his fist and the gang clap their hands.

"Four points."

The next student, a short blond girl with emerald eyes. She had trouble with position the arrow to the bow. By the time she fired, it landed at the bottom of first blue ring.

"Five points."

Then it was Tenten's turn. Her position with the arrow is great. She stretched her arm backward and let go of the string. The arrow then hit the bullseye target.

"Ten points! Well done, Tenten!" Everyone cheer and clap their hands. Lincoln clap as well in admiration of the girl.

After class was over Anko, Tenten and Lincoln walk together. The violet haired tomboy cried "Man, I don't know how you can get a perfect score, imouto-chan!"

"I'm gifted with throwing anything with or without an archery target," Tenten brag. "May I need to remind you who's president at the Archery Club?"

"That's total BS!" Anko reply back. "I call that being a ringer!"

"If you don't like it, take it to the shit store cause I don't give a one."

"I'm telling mom you curse!" Lincoln chuckle in amusement over the girls quarrel. Anko added in her statement "At least it's not better than my club."

"The Interrogation club?" Tenten said in bewildered. "I don't know how you convince mom to ever let you have it!"

"Mom like the idea of shaping the girls into being part of the law enforcement. You really expect them to be just some lame housewife or working at a cubicle? Fudge that! I will make them into a great interrogator!"

"Or a sadist," Tenten mutter under her breath. She almost squeak in fright as Anko wrap her arm around Lincoln.

"Oh, ototo-kun, we still have room in my club! It will make your big sister proud if you join in!" Anko teastly said. Lincoln's hair is under her large bosom and his face went mild red.

Tenten twitches her eye and put Lincoln out from her in a protection embrace, "Absolutely not! I'm not letting you turn Lincoln-kun into a completely boy version of you! What will Alyssa nee-chan and Kurenai-neechan think?!"

"Oh, come on! Let me have him! He can take after me, being the best damn Interrogator ever! All the girls will have more than just hugs and kisses!" Anko geely said, providing an innuendo that embraces both Tenten and Lincoln.

Tenten then took out a kunai blade from her backside and wave it threaten manner "You know, I'm not always this simple when it comes with protecting Lincoln-kun's innocence."

"Always to let your blades do the talking, huh sis? And you say I'm the sadist one. But why can't you let ototo-kun be in my club?"

Putting the blade back, Tenten answer "Because he's already in one," She beam a smile in her face. "The Garden Club."

Anko rolls her eyes and remark "All of the clubs you could have join in, you have to land on the Garden Club."

Lincoln still held the blush in his cheeks, "I-I like gardening." It's true. He does. During the three years of being in the Senju family, Lincoln use to spent his time in his room and not doing anything with only one arm. That is until Moegi and Hana introduce him to the garden. Every afternoon, the two girls encourage him to try looking at the flowers and tending them. The boy eventually grew fond of it, and create the most beautiful flowers. His mother with the most proud admiration give him as leader of the Garden club, as long as Yamato is there to act like an assistant.

"There's the Drawing club, Astronomy club, Surveyor club; hell, there's even the Anime and Manga club! Any of them will be a great choice!"

"Gardening makes me relax, Anko nee-chan," Lincoln answer to her and he whisper at Tenten's ear "Plus Yamato-niichan is there to make sure I'm not alone with my fans." Since being the founder of the Garden club, tons of girls were wanting to be in it. Tsunade made a rule of allowing ten people in. It was a massacre for the entire female students to sign up.

Anko smirk and lean her head close to Lincoln's ear "You know, there's even a Pin-Up Girls club you can try. You can be the school's lead photographer."

"Anko!"

* * *

At the end of the day, Lynn is currently exit out of the school with a frown in her face. Her day turn out to be horrible than the last. No matter where she follows, the rumors based on her and her actions on Lincoln was the school's number one gossip. She shield herself with leaning her head down and covering her ears. And that wasn't the worse part. Her teachers, like the two girls from gym yesterday, have a strong negative agenda against the Loud girl. Often times, they humiliate her in front of everyone of answering a question she failed to understand or recite in her words of what was the lesson.

The image of the student's taunting laugh and the teacher's smirk burn in her mind. Lynn grit her teeth in anger of being the butt of everyone's joke

But then came what Lynn though she wouldn't expect this.

* * *

 _Lynn has just return from the girl's restroom after a painful class from the teacher for sleeping on the lesson. Her face is still wet from splashing it from the anger._

 _The tomboy uses her shirt to whip off the face. As she was on her way to her next class, a sound of laughter came through._

" _Reach up for it, McBride!"_

 _Lynn turn her head and saw Chandler picking on Clyde. The redhead freshman had his glasses up in the air. Clyde attempt (or failed to) grab them as he was on the ground._

" _Chandler, please! Those are my prescription glasses!"_

" _I'll give them back if you promise to do my biology work on our next lab!"_

" _I can't do that!"_

" _Then you get these back till I hear the word 'yes', McBride!"_

 _Lynn felt a glare to the boy picking on her little brother's friend. She stop before thinking what she might do. Perhaps if there was someone who can help Clyde, only to see them not giving a rat's ass or chuckling while recording it._

 _No other choice, she march over Chandler and pushes him "Knock it off!"_

 _Chandler turn and smirk at the sight of Lynn "Oh, it's the psycho bitch."_

" _Give Clyde his glasses back."_

" _Why? You're gonna beat me up?" Chandler wasn't scare of her. He wave the glasses right in front of her face._

 _Lynn, with one swipe, took them out from his hands and narrow her eyes "Leave, now!"_

" _Whatever. See you at Chemistry, McBride." Chandler walk away while laughing._

" _Lynn? Is that you?" Clyde asked, still on the ground._

" _Yeah, it's-"_

" _What are you doing with my boyfriend?!" Lynn turn to see Penelope with a furious look._

 _Lynn answer "I was just-" She was then shove back by her. "Hey, what you do that for?!"_

" _You stay away from him!" Penelope pointed at her finger, which got the students' attention and, to Lynn's dismay, Ms. DiMartino._

" _What's going on here?" She asked._

" _Lynn was harassing my boyfriend!"_

 _Lynn's face turn to livid and horror. "I was not. Chandler was the one who-"_

" _Lynn, give Clyde's glasses back and report to your class before I'll sent you to the office." Ms. DiMartino demanded with her hands on her hips. Lynn had her mouth open and look to see Penelope helping her boyfriend off the ground and giving her a scowl look. Then the students' cold glares was enough to make Lynn throwing the glasses at the first person who makes a remark._

 _Instead, she return the glasses at the nerd girl and march off in a grunt._

* * *

She was like them! Lynn couldn't believe that Penelope, Clyde's girlfriend, didn't stick up for her. Neither did everyone, and they were right in front of the scene between Chandler and Clyde! It wasn't enough that the school has a prejudice view against her but some of them have a reason to be feared from her. During the day, Lynn found out that in some of her former friends develop a fear of being too close to her or their siblings being risk to hurt by her. They told them who were friends or classmates with her younger sisters of not talking to the tomboy herself.

Like Lynn has a good reason why she will never lay a hand on either of them! Not at her younger sisters, even if they hate her!

With a scoff, she kick a small pebble and look up to see some of her former friends/ teammates chatting in front of a light grey Mercedes Benz with Haley as the driver. Lynn wanted to glare and mutter at the same time over Ms. Popularly but her eyes drew softy at her former crush, Francisco Rivera. Lynn hasn't got a chance to meet up with him since she returned. The last time she hear about him during her involvement with crushing Lincoln's arm and destroying his social life together was ending his speaking terms with her. It sadden the tomboy emotional that her crush turn his back on Lynn.

Maybe she can mend the speaking bond between-

Lynn's eyes grew wide as the Latino teenager give that Self-Righteous Bitch a kiss. On the lips.

"Since when did they start dating?" She said to herself. Breathing out any anger she saw on the lips, the tomboy match over there with a fake smile.

"Hey." The gang turn around and their faces grew south over the former athlete. "I see that you all are about to do something later on. Maybe you want another member in the team."

"Get lost, Loud!" Miranda harshly said.

A male student added "We don't want your type around here!"

"Oh, come on! Just wanna know what you guys are up to. Athlete to athlete," Lynn said, earning some sniggers from the crowd.

Haley smirk "More like former athlete." Lynn glare and return back to her fake smile. "If you must know we're doing a little tradition as the school say before a big game, and no you're not welcome.

"Yeah, beat it, loser!" Nicki throws something at the tomboy.

Lynn is then thrown more harsh and crude remarks, even throwing rocks at her. Lynn step back and walk away, earning the jeers and laughter from them.

* * *

The tomboy enter the town on her work bike. She didn't want to wait for Lori to come pick her up, not after that little show that just embarrass herself. Her face spell despair and anger over what her former friends said.

" _Get lost, Loud!"_

" _We don't want your type around here!"_

" _Yeah, beat it, loser!"_

Lynn's scowl drew more further; she stop riding the streets and walk through the sidewalk. Her brain just thought of an idea and she closes her eyes in a sneaky smirk.

" _If they wanna treat me like the plague, then I'm gonna give them a scare!"_

She stop her bike at a costume emporium and step inside the building. Lynn went to the mask aisle and search for one mask that can scare her former teammates. Her eyes pick up on the dog kabuki mask style. Seeing it remind her of the masks worn by Taka and the kunoichis. Lynn put her finger on her chin in a thinking position and smirk "I wonder if my friends develop a fear for ninjas."

Her hand came close of touching the dog mask, and a yell startled her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" She turn to see the store's manager marching over.

Lynn is thrown to the ground from out of the building. "What the fuck, dude?!" She asked in outrage. A crowd is formed.

The man shouted as he point at his finger at her and the dog mask is at his left hand "You're not welcome here! You're the brat who threatened my daughter!"

"Wha-?"

"Don't denied it! The whole town knows what you try to do to our children! Just like how you try to killed your little brother!"

Lynn can feel the cold stares and breaths of mutter around her, despite that the store's manager just reveal the truth. She slap her own face if it wasn't for the unexpected audiences. Lynn grew weirdly and her voice timid, "I just...wanna buy...a mask."

A women asked whispering to her friend "Is that her?"

"Yes. It's the girl who try to murder her brother."

The man responds with a grunt and threw the mask. It hit Lynn on the face. "Here! Now get lost and never return here!" He turn around, leaving the girl alone to face the crowd. Lynn got up and held the dog mask in her hands. She saw how everyone was giving her the cold look and mutters. The stink eyes were from the women, the fathers holding on to their children in conform and an elder man wanted to crucify Lynn.

"What are you all looking at?!" She scream before her voice quiver. "Stop looking at me." Lynn narrow her eyes at them and hop on her bike. The crowd let her leave but didn't stop staring.

A little girl asked "Papa, why is everyone mad at that girl?"

"It's grown up stuff, sweetie, but stay away from her. She's dangerous."

Although Lynn was at the distance from the crowd, she manage to hear the comment from the father and pedal faster.

* * *

As night falls, Lynn told her family that she needed to catch up on something from her job. Like her failed mission that got her killed, her new mission is scaring her former teammates for treating her like a plague. What better place is to wait for them to arrive was at the old train district. Why would Lynn guess they be there? Back then, she and her teammates use to go the abandoned train lot and spray can the wall as a token of good luck before the next game. It's tradition made by the school's football team. Lynn call that a token of luck. Lynn frown at it as a reminder that this got her in this mess. The whole town now knew of what Lynn had done. The question is how did they know? She didn't had no time to figure out who it was since it was only a matter of time everyone know.

She heard the roaring engine of a Mercedes Benz entering the graveyard. Lynn sneak in through the rusty fence and hide behind the closed train station. The car stopped and Haley and the rest of the gang got out of the car.

"Ewww." Miranda made a disgruntled tone. "This place is horrible."

"Royal Woods' old train district. Same old crap trap," Margo commented, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why are we here?" Haley asked. Lynn stare at the gang from inside the station. She unzip her backpack and took out her outfit.

Francisco answer "It's tradition to spray can the wall for good luck."

"Don't tell me it was that loser's idea."

"Nah, it was the school. Weird tradition to let us graffiti a deserted train yard."

Nicki said "Let's do this stupid thing and get out fast." The trunk car open and each player took out one spray can. The team separate to spray can their name or initials on the wall and body of the train.

Nicki heard something that made her stop spraying. Margo lean up and said "Nicki, what's wrong?"

"I hear something." Her voice echo through the ears to the rest.

"Is someone here?!" Miranda shouted. "Let's get out of here!" Something is thrown to the ground and a cloud of orange smoke alarm the players. The gang huddle together. From behind the smoke stood a humanoid figure stand on its feets with a cape floating against the wind.

"What the fuck is that?!" Nicki shouted in fright. The other players were scare as well.

Margo notices the figure was wearing a mask; a dog mask. Why would this figure, who show up out of the blue, be wearing a dog-?

"Shit! It's Taka! They're here!"

Francisco shouted and drop his paint can "Let's get out of here!" The rest follow as well and hop on the Mercedes Benz. The engine turn on and the car drives straight through the fence.

Ms. DiMartino is currently driving after picking up some things in the grocery store. Her eyes jump in alarm and stop her car as the Mercedes Benz came out through the left roar and drive away. It didn't take her to notice that was Haley Stones' car. She sense that something must have happened. She enter the road that lead her into the train yard.

Stepping out of the car, the Hispanic teacher saw the spray can on the ground and the graffiti art on the train and wall of the station. No doubt it's the traditional spraying the walls before a big game thing.

She gasped at the mysterious figure looking at her and holding a knife. Alyssa sense it's a member of Taka. She alarm herself in a fighting pose as the figure drop down and a battle is about to begin.

Ms. DiMartino lower her pose once the figure laugh hysterically. The teacher knew that laugh belong to a teenage girl, and who it was.

Lynn took off her mask, showing her victorious face "Oh, man! That was hilarious!"

"Lynn?" Ms. DiMartino said. "What is this?"

"Just a harmless prank, Ms. D. I wanted to give those fools a good scare before their game. This idea is new by me."

"Why?"

"One reason, they wouldn't want me to join on their little night out so I decided to have my own tradition of scaring them till they shit their pants! And it work! Those fuckers believe that I'm a member of Taka! I even got a knife that I took from home!" Lynn wave the kitchin blade around like it was a kunai blade, laughing geely. Her joy slowly dies by the disapprove look of Ms. DiMartino's face. "Hey, don't give me that look. They deserve for snuffing me for that bitch!"

Ms. DiMartino then reply "Lynn, that was really stupid of you. Don't you know what kind of danger you almost put yourself through? Running around and say you're an Uchiha is one of the stupidest things you ever done! What if I wouldn't have hurt you or one of my sister's did the job?! You think your brother will find it funny of you doing that to innocence people?!"

Lynn flinches at the women's tone and her head lower down. She is giving her the same look like everyone from school, at home and in town. And that scolding almost matches to the same where that store manager from the costume emporium did. Her hand shakes and her breath slow as well. She couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Lynn shouted, surprising Alyssa. "I DON'T LIKE THAT STARE! IT'S SUPER ANNOYING! AND HOW DARE YOU USE LINCOLN'S NAME TO SCOLD ME?! IF ANYONE WHO SHOULD BE SCOLDED AND BEING LOOKED AT, IT'S YOU! IT'S SHOULD BE YOU WHO GETS TREATED LIKE A MONSTER, NOT ME!" Lynn shakes her head and her voice choke on the emotions she is releasing. "I'm not-I'm not-! I'm not some kind plague or bad luck! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE SEEN AS?! THEN CONGRATULATIONS! THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE IS SEEING ME AS! YOU MADE ME LOSS WHAT I HAD; RESPECT FROM THE SCHOOL, BONDS FROM MY FAMILY AND DIGNITY FROM THE TOWN!" Lynn pushes the teacher out of the way and climb out of the fence. "I'AM STILL WORTH IT! I'M NOT AN ANNOYANCE!"

Alyssa cried "Lynn, wait!" It fail to reach the tomboy her words as she rode the streets.

"I'm not an annoyance, I'm not an annoyance!" Lynn chant herself as she whip the tears from her eyes and rode faster.

* * *

 **So that's part two of Lynn's wanting to be in the gang. Part three is coming soon.**

 **There's an Easter Egg in the chapter! Can you guess what it is? Answer will be reveal in next chapter!**

 **What do you think it'll happen in the next chapter now that Lynn expresses her feelings of being an outcast at school, home and now the town.**

 **Stick around! NiteOwl18 out!**


	22. The Decision

**Hello fans! Time for another chapter! First thing first is my semester is almost over and we're almost on April! The answer to the previous chapter was either the scene between Lynn and the mask shop owner as a reference from the anime or the mask that Lynn had was the same mask as Kakashi Hatake when he was an ANBU. The story is about to reach its 30,000 views! Hooray! Now on with the story with part three of Lynn's dilemma!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Decision.**

Lynn rode her bike on Friday morning. The look on her face spell she wasn't in the mood for anything. The tomboy has gotten a phone call from her boss, Mr. Simpsons, and tell her to be at his store. She barely have the time to shower or eat or at least tell her parents of where she's going.

Lynn wanted to go back to sleep and not go to what her boss have to say. Last night went awful for her. Her big moment of getting back of her former friends and Haley was a victorious that went cut short by the arrival of Ms. DiMartino. She remember of what the Hispanic teacher had said, which resulted Lynn blowing her off of everything turn to shitty.

Recalling her words, Lynn though it was childish for pointing the blame to Ms. DiMartino, the person who told on her and took Lincoln away. Despite the slight fact, Lynn felt that the teacher should share a lot of the blame while herself share a part of it.

Now the whole town is treating her like she _is_ bad luck.

Lynn shake off the stares and slurs made by the people and rode her bike until it stop at the front of the meat shop.

* * *

She enter the store and saw Mr. Simpson and his other employees lining up in front of her. Unease by it, Lynn asked "What this you have to wake me up in the morning?"

"Lynn, I don't know how to say this, but I'm releasing you from your duties." Mr. Simpson sternly said.

"What?" Lynn said, her mouth hung open.

"It's not working out. You can leave the bike-"

"Why am I being fired?"

"I'm been getting some complaints from customers who receives their delivery. They say that it's been cover in soil or tainted. Any ideas why?" Mr. Simpsons asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lynn didn't take a minute to figure out that those calls are fake and the reason they're doing this because _she_ is the delivery girl.

"That's not true!" Lynn try to explain weakly. "I mean, I know I'm always a minute or so late but I never drop any of the deliveries before! Call them back!"

"I'm not gonna accuse any of my customers of making false calls, little girl." Mr. Simpson explained. "It's bad for business."

"You're gonna believe them over me?!" Lynn is outrage.

"That, and there's something one of the customers told me about you. They say you've been in Juvenile Hall for aggravated assault for three years."

"Who? Who was the caller?" Lynn asked, demanding to know who's doing this.

"That's not important right now. You failed to mention this in your resume."

Lynn stutter, rubbing her right arm "I though that if I leave out, you wouldn't hired me. But I change! I swear!"

"And there's a mention of an innocent yesterday. You stole a mask?"

"First of all, that guy throw me out! Second, he threw the mask at me!"

"Lynn I'm sorry, but with a record like this, aggravated assault, stealing, I can't have this sort of thing in my business. You're fired."

"I need this job," Lynn added, now pleading.

"You're fired! Now leave before I call the cops for trespassing!"

Now furious, Lynn lay out her anger by running out of the store. Her hands shake and pick up the nearest rock and throw it at the window with a yell. Before either of them can came out, Lynn run away without the bike to take her home.

* * *

She walk in Franklin Avenue, hands in pocket and head leaning down. Her lip scowl. Her day is just one awful day after another.

Lynn could predict what her family might learn of this. Would they believe her? She doubt it. Her sisters might tease her for losing the job on account of her anger.

Lynn made it at her home. To her indifferent attitude, Vanzilla was gone. Like she ever wanted go to school and face everyone, even _Ms. DiMartino._ Lynn growl over how she have the nerve to criticizes her, even for what she did to the tomboy's former friends. Lynn enter the front door. Feeling the need to eat, she goes to the kitchen. She notices there wasn't a leftover plate of breakfast for her.

Her parents thought she left in a hurry to get to school, and her sisters ate it all regardless.

You know what? Lynn doesn't care. In fact, she doesn't care anymore. She is done! Over two weeks of being abused, neglected and mocked at, Lynn is have enough with everyone's bullshit!

After last night, she thought of not being such a burden to anyone, no matter what they say. Losing her job because some assholes lied to get her fired. That was the last straw.

Lynn march up the stairs and to her room. Taking her clothes out of her drawer and putting them in her duffle bag. With everything she has now pack, Lynn goes down and slam the door behind her. Not wanting to take a look back at her old home, the tomboy left without a plan next.

* * *

At Royal Woods High School, the curvaceous twenty-five year old Hispanic women is once again substituting for Ms. Cleverts' English teacher. For the first time, she wanted to stay home. Not that she had anything against this day, filling in for a teacher and force to look at the hormone teenage boys in the school. Her mind reflected back last night with Lynn. She was still angry at the girl for dressing up as an Uchiha too scared her tormentors as a joke. However, what she didn't expect was Lynn lashing out on everything wasn't turning out the way she hope and, to her surprise, blames her for everything. Despite the fact the Alyssa is still mad at her, she can't help but feel pity over her. Perhaps if she can talk to Lynn over their confrontation after class.

The bell ring, and students took their seats. Alyssa clear her throat, "Students, once again I'm filling in on your teacher. When I call your name, please raise your hand. Margo Tanner."

"Here," Margo raise her hand.

"Francisco Rivera."

"Here."

"Nicki Smith."

"Present."

"Miranda Mansion."

"I'm here."

"Haley Jones.

"Here."

"Lynn Loud." Alyssa waited for an answer. Rolling her eyes at this, she lean her head up and saw the tomboy wasn't there. She asked, puzzled "Where's Lynn? Has anyone seen Lynn?" She gotten a few mutters from the students. "Did anyone saw her outside of school? Margo."

Margo shakes her head, "No, Ms. DiMartino."

Haley raises her hand with a smug grin "Why bother looking for her, Ms. DiMartino? She's an annoyance."

"Ha, you're so right, Haley!" Nicki laughed while Miranda share her laugh. "That loser couldn't show her face at school, probably never will!" Nearly everyone agree to this, which made Alyssa slowly glaring at them.

"Let's get started on the lesson," She said, turning her attention on the board with her mind reminding to find Lynn.

* * *

Lynn peak her head at the alley behind her old work place. There, she spotted the bike. Chains wrap around the handlebars to a fence. Lynn saw one of the employees walking out of the back door and dumping all the extra meat in the trash can. Once he return back in, Lynn, in a crouch position, move to the parked bike. She move the chain and notices the large amount of rust on its body. With one tug, the chain broke.

Lynn muttered "Cheapskates." She grab the bike move back around the alley. The tomboy hop on the bike and rode to another direction to avoid being caught by her boss.

During the lunch hour, Alyssa walk the hallways to find either of Lynn's sisters. Her chocolate brown eyes saw Luna and Luan chatting to each other.

"Luna! Luan!" She called. The two sisters turn to see Alyssa.

"Ms. DiMartino." Luna said with mild surprise. "What's up?"

"All good aside. Have you seen Lynn? She wasn't in my class."

"She wasn't?" Luan raises an eyebrow. "We though she went to school early."

"Probably back at home," The rock start roll her eyes at her little sister's immaturity. "Is she some sort of trouble?"

"Not at all. Thank you," Ms. DiMartino walk pass them. Luna added "If she's not there, try _Simpson's Variety Meat._ She works there." The teacher nod her head and resume walking.

* * *

Alyssa drive by in front of the Loud House. She walk to the door and knock on it loud enough to hear the animals make noise.

"Lynn! Lynn, open up!" There was no response from inside. "Lynn, I know you're there!"

"What the heck are you rambling on?" She turn to see the Loud's next-door neighbor, Mr. Grouse, who is watering his garden.

"I'm looking for one of my students," She answered.

Placing a finger in his chin, the old man replied "Is it the one who likes to play sport? I saw her walking out of the house with her backpack."

"Where is she?"

"Probably heading to town."

Her car parked in front of _Simpson's Variety Meat._ Inside, she was talking with the owner. "Yes, I seen her this morning. Told her to be here when I first call her."

Alyssa asked "What was it?"

"I have to let her go. I have been getting some calls from customers of the little girl dropping the deliveries. It ruin their food and ask for a refund if I didn't fired her."

"And you did?"

"I have too! She even lied on her resume of being a convicted Juvenile offender! Did you know she almost killed her own brother? I can't have that in my business!"

Alyssa flinches in slight anger and lips pressed together. She recall her mother revealing the whole town have a negative agenda against the former athletic. "Must have been mad.""

"She threw a rock in my window!" Mr. Simpson yelled, pointing the broken crack at the front window. "Later, she came back and stole the delivery bike!"

"Stole?" Alyssa repeated, a shock look in her face.

"One of my employees discover the chain ripped off and the bike was gone!" Mr. Simpson lead Ms. DiMartino to his office. He grab the remote on top of the small television and play the security footage from the back alley, showing Lynn stealing the bike.

"I should have never hired her! That little girl has been nothing but trouble in this town! It's true, everyone is saying it! I contact the police minutes ago! They're gonna sent her back in Juvie!"

"So no clues where she is heading?"

"Try asking the town; they know _whole_ lot about her."

Alyssa went to different people, asking about Lynn. Her answer was "I don't know and I don't care," "She's causing trouble like always," and "That girl is menace," The more people she try to speak, the answers she has gotten was the same thing of not wanting to do with her. She didn't realize that people who hated Lynn didn't want to do anything with her. This made her guilt grow larger and concern of her well-being.

She hope she wasn't gonna do something drastic.

* * *

Lynn sat down on the bench, looking at the ground to avoid people walking by. She was at the new train station. After stealing back the delivery bike, Lynn's mind puzzle of what to do now she's the town social pariah. Her only idea was to leave town for good. Why bother spending her entire life being treated like she's second class citizens? Lynn enter the train station, the one they open up after the old train district was shut down. Thanks to the hoodle, people didn't recognize her face. Upon being in line with purchasing a ticket, she give the person her entire savings money she had made from her old job. $32.50. Luckily, she kept only a few cash and gotten a ticket to Beaverton.

The train to Beaverton leaves at fifteen minutes. Lynn spent her last minutes on the bench and not bother trying to gain someone's attention. The bike is parked beside her. Her eyes dart to the right to see a family. A little girl, who was about Lily's age, is pick up and place on the shoulder of her older brother with a happy laugh. The parents were about to take a picture as the father held the phone in his hand.

Lynn frown sadly and cover her eyes with her hands with a sigh. She wasn't gonna miss her family, not after what she had done. It doesn't matter though. She fucked up with Lincoln's life and herself and look what happened. A slight chill in the air made Lynn almost sleepy; probably didn't had enough sleep.

A loud screeching halt came knock Lynn off her mind. It was the next train to Beaverton. It came early than she though. Lynn enter in the train with her bike and sit down with her assigned seat. She is the only one in the train. It took her a whole two minutes to see that no one was coming on board.

Something didn't feel right.

"Ticket." The conductor spoke. Lynn didn't see his face as she look at the window. She gave him her ticket. "Seeing someone off town?"

"Sure, sure." She quickly lied. "Hey, how come no one is coming on board?"

"They're just waiting for the next train, Lynn-san."

Lynn's eyes widen over her name being call. How the hell did she get caught?! Nobody saw her going on board. She turn to face the conductor whose eyes have the Sharingan.

Oh, no.

"Don't move," The Uchiha reveal his disguise to her; the member whose nose she broke. He held a tanto close to her chest. Lynn turn around and saw everyone on the ground. Her mouth hung open, thinking that they killed them without even noticing it. The train is starting to move. Behind the man was two more Uchihas. "Our master wants you dead."

In a reflex, Lynn knock the blade out of his hand and pushes all three of them. She ran to the next train cart and locked it and does it the same. Lynn stop at the engineer's room and grab a shovel as the only thing she grab. Gripping it with both hands, the shovel smash through the window. The cart door is melted down by tons of fire and were too late to see Lynn running away.

All of the Uchihas then did a couple of hand signs and yelled in union _"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"_

Lynn turn around to see a massive fire coming from the station and kept running through the trees.

One of the Uchihas in the wrecked cart commented "She won't get far. Time for a hunt." Another Uchiha member bit down his thumb and drew a couple of hand signs, shouting as his hand slam on the ground _"Summoning Jutsu!"_ A large smoke reveal an eagle that is the size of a mansion. "Go find the target."

The large bird flew up while the three-man squat follow it.

* * *

Alyssa goes to the train's station. Her gut told her that she might be leaving town. She ran inside the station and saw people on the ground, rubbing their heads. Alyssa run pass to see the smoking charred of the train cart.

She asked the engineer "What the hell happened?"

"Craziest thing. I was putting up the finishing touches on the boiler and next thing was a blur," The engineer was puzzle, scratching his head.

Alyssa look at the damage. A fire that big may have came from the boiler. But there was something else.

"Was anybody there?"

The ticket seller answer, walking to them "I woke up as soon as the explosion happened. I saw three people running," He point over to his back. "There, at the forest."

Alyssa climb inside the burn cart, ignoring the warning from both man. She goes to the next cart and saw the bike.

Her worst fears came to answer.

* * *

Lynn runs as fast as she could. Her legs have taken her deep within the forest. She was catching more breath. She hurry down to the canal and resume running through the water. The tomboy wasn't aware of the giant eagle from the skies. Lynn couldn't look to see if any of the Uchihas are after her. She feel her feet being washed away by more water running up to her knee cap. She collapses in and surface up to cough off water. A cave is seen from her left, and Lynn move her feet to the hiding place.

The Uchihas, meanwhile, were running through the water at high speed. One of them look up to see the summoning eagle flowing around as if it was trying to them of their target.

"Let's move forward!" They kept running and running until they stop at where the eagle say Lynn might be. Lynn saw them from inside the cave and prey they won't spot her.

"She's gotta be around here. Watch your eyes," One Uchiha spoke, and the three spread out. The eagle hovers above the water. Lynn step backward and flinches of nearly trip to make a splash. She took out her phone and use the flashlight to see the cave around her. The light shines on the water which was a mixture of mud, grass, dirty boot and shit. The water around her was slowly turning into a dull grey.

Lynn cover her nose as the smell hit through. It was the sewers. She was in the trail of the sewer. Her only way out. Lynn walk backwards as the light shine from outside of the cave. The light was low so they can't find her. Lynn's expression remain a stoic look of being in the grey water. She uses her free hand to feel the wall behind her. Lynn almost squeak, feeling a slimy sensation around her left leg. Lynn's shaken eyes look down with the flashlight to see a long white snake around her tendon.

"AHHHHHHH!" Her scream made her left knee kick off the snake and fallen in the water. Her scream went wild of her entire clothes in the dirty water, and the snake looking at her with its golden eyes, slitted pupil and purple markings. Lynn kick it against the wall and got up and run. A set of kunai attached to some strange paper hit the roof and almost blasted Lynn. She fell to the ground.

"There's nowhere to run, girl!" One Uchiha shouted with the other two each forming hand signs. Lynn turn to see her only path being blocked by the block of rumble. She is trap. She couldn't bother to stand up. Her hand felt something rough. A weapon, she hoped. Taking it out of the water stood a one iron bar that belong to a iron fence. Lynn stand up, with both hands on the weapon in a baseball position. The Uchiha enter inside, slowly taking out his tanto and his eyes activate his bloodline. Lynn grit her teeth as the male laugh evilly.

Before either of them can hit or stab, a women cry _"Heavenly Foot of Pain!"_

Two of the members duck away from the crashing earthquake that hit where they were standing. Alyssa DiMartino went on a fighting pose in the large crater she had made.

"You Uchihas are really starting to piss me off!" She exclaimed. Her chocolate brown eyes see the eagle above them.

The last Uchiha and Lynn both got out the cave, and the tomboy was surprise to see Ms. DiMartino. She look up and gasp at the giant eagle above the battle.

"Bringing a familiar on a secured place? You guys really love to bring the unwanted attention here." Alyssa remarked.

"Foolish women! This is official business from Fugaku-sama to execute the girl! You don't want to get involved!"

"Too late." Alyssa then bit her thumb and did a couple of hands sighs, which confuses Lynn. As soon as her hand slam on the ground, she yelled _"Summoning Jutsu!"_

Lynn saw an enormous slug with three blue streaks that run vertically down the middle and to its sizes from the head to the tail. Its optical tentacles have a slight tin of grey to them and it also has two sensory tentacles on either sides of the mouth.

" _Mistress Alyssa, what's the problem?"_ The slug spoke in a feminine voice.

"Take care of their little birdie, Lady Katsuyu, while I deal with them." Alyssa ordered, crackling both of her knuckles.

" _Yes, Mistress."_

The three Uchihas, all armed with their tantos, charges forward through the water. Alyssa, both feet above the water, block one tanto slash with her hand. Her right knee connects to one of their chins. Alyssa bend down to avoid a cut and slam her fist deep in one Uchiha's gut.

Lady Katsuyu rolls her body to avoid being stab by the eagle's beak. The eagle roar, in a male dominated voice _"Hold still, you slug!"_

" _Is that a way to response to a lady?"_ She reply back and, to Lynn's surprise, a large amount of acid came out of her mouth. _"Acid Slime!"_

The eagle cover its face with the wings to shield the face. However, the acid burns the feathers. The eagle scream, and Katsuyu slam her head against its gut. The bird fell down the water and a cloud of smoke exploded. Lady Katsuyu did as well.

" _Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"_ Alyssa shouted, placing both hand on the ground and a large wall appear out. The wall is sent forward. One Uchiha member is caught being hit. Sensing the other two from behind, she quickly form a hand sign and a another clone of herself appear and fight one of them.

Alyssa slam her fist at the third member, who duck down. With his Sharingan active, he yell slashing his blade. Alyssa jump backwards and form a set of hand signs.

The Uchiha did as well and shouted _"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"_

Seeing the large fireball, Alyssa cried back _"Water Style: Water Shield!"_ A shield made out of water came out from her mouth. This made the shield evaporated.

Alyssa breath in and a shot of water came out. _"Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu!"_ The Uchiha is wash away, losing his blade.

As for the third Uchiha, he was also no match for the clone. He knees down, defeated. Alyssa appear next to the clone, who vanishes "Have enough?" She asked.

The Uchiha growled "This isn't over, Senju." The other two join with his brother. All three of them vanishes in thin air.

Alyssa turn around to see Lynn, who expresses a shocking look. She said, walking to her "Are you alright, Lynn?"

"I'm...ok." Lynn said, wide eyed.

"Good." Alyssa then smile, and slam her fist on top of her head.

"AHHHH!" Lynn held her bruise head and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"That's for putting yourself in danger!" Alyssa then hit her again on the head. "And that's for trying to run away, idiota!"

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! YOU SAVE MY LIEF AND NOW YOU'RE GIVING ME A LECTURE?! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, LADY?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Lynn flinches in shock and shut her mouth like she said. Alyssa took a deep breath and resume in a soft tone "Sorry for losing my temper. Lynn, tell me why you were running away?"

Lynn resume her tough personality and scoff with her head turn "Like you care. You said I wasn't worth it, remember?"

Alyssa's guilt came back and sighed with remorse. "I'm sorry for saying it to you, but that doesn't give you any reason to be acting like this," She response.

"How do _you_ want me to act then?" Lynn asked, walking away and turning back with her arms up. "It's like this annoyance buzzing sound that people often tell me! 'Don't act tough!' Don't act so selfish!" I try not to be the same girl I was but everybody keeps bringing that up like I'm still am!" Lynn sat down on the rock with her head buried in her arms.

Alyssa give her a sad, concern look and went to her aid. "Sounds like it's tough being back here with a new face."

"They didn't give me a chance to-Wait, why I am explaining this to you? You despite me! I despite you!" With a huff, Lynn suddenly remember and walk pass her.

"Ask me why? Because I took your little brother away from your home?" Alyssa reminded, striking a nerve in Lynn.

"Because you ruin me life!" She yelled, not looking back at her.

" _I_ ruin your life? Is that what you told me last night?"

"I don't care anymore, lady. I got a train to catch."

"Train is out of service till further notice, Lynn." Alyssa said, hoping to throw away the tomboy's plans.

"Then I'll go take a bus!"

"So the great Lynn Loud, Jr is running away because she can handle all of this?" Alyssa added. Lynn notices the tone in those words and look at her, glaring.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" She asked, narrowing her brown eyes.

"Normally, when people start talking smack about you, you will just prove to them in your own game. Now you don't want to deal with that because of your new reputation."

"I don't care anymore and neither should you! When I'm gone, everyone in the town will be happy! My family, my sisters, and my friends! Even you and your family!"

Alyssa asked "And what about Lincoln? Would he be happy if you leave?"

"I…" Lynn stopped at her words, not knowing what to say.

"You said you don't want Lincoln to be at your side anymore?"

"I don't know what to do." Lynn places her hand to cover her face. "He doesn't want anything to do with me. I completely shatter his entire life because of my fucked up pride! If he finds out that I'm new black sheep, he'll just laugh his head off and feel no pity to me! But that's alright cause he doesn't have to worry about my well-being. I won't stand in his way for now on."

"Lynn, you're just giving these people a reason why you don't belong here," Alyssa argue back.

Lynn was confused. "And why are you defending me instead of hating me like you always do?"

"I admit, yes I did hated you for you have done to Lincoln. Three years of not seeing you were, in my shame, the happiest time of my life. Now I see you, a completely different person that I failed to view you as. I apologizes for my attitude to you."

"It's too late for that, lady. While I'll accepted as a last minute gesture because you save my life, it won't matter cause I'm out of here. There's nothing here for me anymore. See you in the papers."

Lynn walk up the forest from the Hispanic teacher, whom was almost close of crying to see her in such of state. She had just saw a completely new Lynn Loud, Jr, the one she didn't give a chance to notice. At first she thought Alyssa can hate Lynn forever but after seeing what she expresses, Alyssa wants to help Lynn get through this of being the social outcast of Royal Woods.

"Lynn!" The tomboy stopped and Alyssa run to her. "Back at the academy, you said you'll do anything to earn Lincoln's forgiveness, right?"

"Yes?" Lynn said in confusion.

"And you really meant it?"

"I did, not anymore."

"What if you can try to? Be the sister you prove to protect Lincoln and not his punching bag."

Lynn asked "What are you trying to say?"

"Do you still want to be a kunoichi? Not that you want to be stronger, but to prove to Lincoln that you'll do what it takes to be the sister you are?"

Lynn took the time to process this. Three days ago, she pleaded to the Senju family to be a ninja to protect her little brother and they denied it. Now Alyssa DiMartino is offering her a chance to make Lynn a kunoichi, not for power or strength, but for redemption. She doesn't know if she want to earn his forgiveness or risk being more than an outcast from the Senju family.

Alyssa then extend her hand, "If you want to be the person you are now, prove to me, your family, sisters, friends and Lincoln that you are a new Lynn Loud, and not the old one. What do you say?"

With a new determination in both mind and heart, Lynn Loud, Jr grab Alyssa's hand and said "I'll do it."

* * *

 **So that's it! Lynn is gonna be kunoichi to prove to everyone she is not worthless and earn Lincoln's forgiveness! Next chapter is her training, wonder how that's gonna build up!**

 **Open up for new ideas of what might happened and what jutsu should Lynn learn?**

 **No Easter Egg in the chapter!**

 **I have an announcement! My semester is almost over and I have to focus on my work! So I can't post any chapters till I'm done with the semester! But on April 1st, I will be hosting a new voting contest in my profile to see which Loud House fanfic you want to see next. Don't put your suggestion in your reviews! Save it for the poll in my profile, which would be up tomorrow at midnight. Thank you for your attention!**

 **See you at the next chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	23. Lynn's Chakra

**Hello fans! It's been since I last posted my last chapter back a mouth ago. My semester is over and that means you guys will have a chance to read my chapter. I may have to get a job during the summer, if I can try to. Thanks for leaving all the reviews; all of them are guest reviews. You have been leaving me some messages on what kind of jutsu should Lynn learn. I know that you've been waiting very patient to see my new chapter. I'm sorry. This last month have been very tough on me. Anyways, let's move on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Lynn's Chakra**

Vanzilla stop outside of the Senju mansion. Rita look at her daughter and spoke with a hint of stern "Don't mess this up, Lynn."

"I've already gotten some lessons back in the house. I don't need them right now," She replied back, feeling a bit annoying.

"You're lucky Ms. DiMartino explained everything yesterday," Rita couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. She and her husband had gotten a call from Ms. DiMartino about Lynn's attempt to run away from home. The parents march home where the Hispanic teacher is sitting on the couch and Lynn is done taking a shower. Unknown to the furious parents, both Alyssa and Lynn agree not to tell them about the Uchihas or what Lynn went through as the new black sheep. When Rita asked why Lynn was running away, she revealed she got fired from her job due to numerous complaints. Even though she knew those were false because of the town's prejudice against her, the former athletic use this information to make the story more sense. And since she had nothing left to prove to herself, her only choice was to run away. Following Ms. DiMartino's advice, Lynn confess of stealing the delivery bike and crashing it in the canal while making a detour. Though the parents are once again disappointed in her, Lynn, Sr added to his tomboy daughter that she was lucky the cops weren't on her trail. Ms. DiMartino then step in and offer the parents a new job for Lynn, at her mother's school. Both of the parents were surprise and concern, given how her mother has a dissatisfied view on the Loud House. Alyssia added she'll convince her mother into giving Lynn a job as long as she stays away from Lincoln. It took only a few minutes for the parents to make a decision.

"Don't get into fights with Tsunade's daughters or the woman herself, especially in front of Lincoln," Rita added, almost broke down into calling her former son's name.

Lynn turn back at her face, "Mom, I promise you I won't screw this up." Her brunette hair is touch by her mother's hand and rub slowly. A soft kiss is implant in her forehead.

"Be safe sweetie," Lynn gets out of the car and knock on the door a few times. Yamato opens the door and let her in.

"Tsunade-sama is in the living room, Lynn-san. Follow me," The bodyguard/ butler lead her to the living room. She remembers it from her first time being here after the buxom woman's daughters, and Lincoln, save her.

"That would be all Yamato," Tsunade spoke. Yamato close the door behind him, leaving both Lynn and the headmistress alone.

Seeing the intense look on the woman's face, Lynn sit down on the couch before an order is given. Tsunade spoke "Just when I thought this family can't put up anymore of your bullshit, Alyssa had to recommend me in giving you a job. I didn't want to, even after what she told me from your last job."

"That part wasn't true-"

"Quiet, brat." She stop her with force and walk to Lynn, who is starting to get unease. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you being here. I don't like your attitude toward my daughter. I don't like you setting a foot in my home and working here or become a ninja. You're in my academy, Loud. That means we're gonna keep an eye on you. If you so much as look at Lincoln, talk to Lincoln, or even move a muscle to Lincoln, I'll throw you out with your arms broken that no doctors won't be able to save. You got that?"

Lynn nod her head quickly "Yes, Tsunade-"

"No! You will call me Lady Headmistress! Now say it!"

"Yes, Lady Headmistress."

"Again."

"Yes, Lady Headmistress."

"Alyssa is waiting for you outside. Don't make her wait. You're dismissed," Tsunade watch as the Loud girl exit out out of the living room. Lynn then walk back to the front door. Unaware she was being watch by four girls, all looking with disdain.

"So she's here," Anko look with a growl and leaning her back against the wall and crossing her arms.

Tenten frowned "Why would Alyssa-neechan hired her of all people?"

Yugao added "You heard what kaa-chan told us. We have to stand guard and watch her movement. Keep her away from Lincoln-kun."

Karin added "If that bitch even takes a glance at him, I'll beat her to death!" She crackle both of her knuckles.

* * *

Lynn and Alyssa both walk on the mid-morning day to the back of the mansion. A quiet wind blew her hair gently. The two stop and face each other. Lynn look around to see if there was anybody that would see them train.

"If you're wondering if anyone will see our training, don't worry. This entire place is under a Genjutsu. Isn't that right, Kurenai?" Alyssa said. Lynn saw Kurenai _stepping out_ of the background like a phantom in a universal.

"Yes."

"Now we can begin the lesson," Alyssa said.

"The lesson?" Lynn is thrown off. "Alreadly? Don't I have to work around here? That's the whole reason you told my parents."

"You will, after our lesson." Lynn smile but frown to see Kurenai still here with the same contain in her face.

"Does she need to be here, Ms. DiMartino?" She pointed at the raven haired beauty.

"Kurenai will be giving you the lectures, Lynn. If you want to be a kunoichi, then you need to learn the basic shinobi training. Number one lesson is Chakra."

Lynn raises an eyebrow and repeated "Chakra?"

"Kurenai, you're up." The raven haired beauty walk to Lynn who spoke with authority "Try not to fall asleep while I'm giving you the lesson." Lynn's forehead nearly pop a vein and resist throwing the middle finger at her.

Kurenai begin the lesson, "Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a Jutsu. Just like what you had witness from us and the Uchiha clan. But how Chakra works is the body have two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billions in your cells. And the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing Chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing a seal with the hands."

Lynn is confuse through Kurenai's short lecture. She raise her hand up, "I don't understand what she meant. Combining the two energies?"

Alyssa sighed a slight annoyance "What Kurenai meant, to release Chakra means to bring out both physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body. And based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra will be different."

"Oh, I get it!" Lynn exclaim. Kurenai roll her eyes and muter "No, you don't."

"So you know what you have to do?"

"Of course!" Lynn suddenly brag. "I think I got this Chakra thing working since I have both physical and spiritual energy thanks to years of training!" She flex her muscles, much to the women's deadpan expression.

"You idiot, that's not how-" Kurenai is suddenly cut off by Alyssa. "Actually, I think we should let Lynn give it a try since she does have the right training."

"Yeah, what she said!" Lynn mock at her. Kurenai felt her temper raise up and want to hit her on top of the head.

"Fine!" She growled. "Close your eyes and put your hands together with two fingers up!"

With a smirk, the tomboy did what she was instructed. Two of her right finger rose up as both hands are together and eyes were closed.

Alyssa added "Now focus, Lynn. Feel both of your energies combine."

"I don't feel-"

"And no talking!" Kurenai yell.

At her gut, Lynn sense something building up. She gasped "I feel it!"

"Oh, really?" Kurenai pretended.

"Yes!"

Alyssa said "Tell me what you are feeling?"

A loud burp escape from Lynn, making both the woman to drop in anime style. Lynn laugh sheepishly, "Sorry. Bacon and eggs for breakfast."

 ***SMACK!***

Lynn is nursing her large wound and sniffing a few tears. Kurenai stand above her with her smoking fist.

"Take this seriously, baka!"

"What the fuck, lady?!" Lynn rose up and glare at the raven woman.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to belch in front of a lady or simply say excuse me?" She growl venomously. A sharp of lighting hit from each other's eyes.

"Enough!" Alyssa shouted. "Can we get back with the lesson?!"

"Certainly!" Lynn spoke, and still looking at Kurenai with anger and blowing a short rasberry. She return back to her posture.

"Now Lynn, try to do a clone jutsu," The Hispanic teacher told her.

"A what?"

Kurenai translated harsly "It means try to replicate you, baka." Alyssa give her a look to be quiet.

Lynn's mouth escape a few breaths and her whole body is being surrounded by a strange blue aura. It lasted seconds before a cloud of smoke erupted to her left. She open her eyes and turn to see what was behind the cloud. Lynn saw in shock that It was a clone of herself. A clone who is not getting up, skin is grey and eyes are white.

Kurenai remarked sarcastically "Wow, you really have the right training done."

"What the fuck is that?!" Lynn shouted horribly at the dead clone.

"That is your clone, only it's not a very suitable one," Alyssa said, finding it creepy.

"I don't understand," Lynn said, breathless. "How was I able to do it? Or Why couldn't I make it alive or moving?"

"Because you're not using your Chakra effectively yet. You have to control it, balance the two. Otherwise, the jutsu you use will be weak or not work at all." She explained, making Lynn grumble, and sat down on the ground. "You'll keep trying and trying, eventually you have wasted all of your energies and become an easy target." She flashes a smile to cheer her up. "Which is why you're gonna learn how to through hard training."

"And how?" Lynn asked.

"Tree climbing!" She turn her head on a large tree and walk to it. Lynn put on a skeptical look of what her substitute teacher is implying as she took off her heels. Alyssa put her hands together with her two fingers up. The same blue aura Lynn felt surrounds the woman's feet. Alyssa then place her feet against the bark and starting to walk vertically up.

"Whoa," Lynn said, breathless. Alyssa is standing upside down on a tree branch. "Gathering chakra on your feet and climbing up without falling will improve your chakra!" She yell. Her chakra from her feet were gone. Alyssa land on the ground perfectly. "The amount of chakra you'll need to climb a tree is small but it must be exact. Another thing you need is to develop stamina! In order to make any kind of jutsu control property, you must gain stamina for the proper control."

Lynn nearly flinch as Kurenai throws a kunai blade to the ground. She ordered "Pick it up." Lynn grab the handle and took it out. "You're gonna do exactly what Alyssa-neechan said."

"And as you run, place a mark on the tree. You'll do this until you are at the top," Alyssa added.

Lynn look at the tree the way her teacher done it and carelessly toss the blade. "It's so easy. I can get to the top at no time." She focus chakra on her feet and run straight to the tree. As soon as her foot touches it, her face connects the bark and fall on her right arm.

Kurenai resist to chuckle while Alyssa express her concern. "Are you alright, Lynn?"

Lynn cover her bruise noise and stand up. "I'm fine, ow!" She said, not caring how hurt her nose is in.

"Try using the blade. That'll keep you track where you are," Lynn grab the blade and took a breath. Regaining her charka from her feet, she ran and climb one feet up. She slash the bark quickly right as she fall on her back. "How long do I have to do this?"

"Until you're up in the bark," The Hispanic teacher point to where she was standing upside down.

"Crap," Lynn look up in dismay and resume on her feet and charges to the tree. A yelp is heard again. Another mark is shown above the first.

Kurenai grows bore and ask her older sister "You wanna head back inside?"

"You don't want to stay and watch Lynn?" Alyssa said.

"Nope," With a huff, the raven haired woman turn around to the mansion. Alyssa sighed over her sister's complain against her. Lynn's scream once again and throw curse remarks that thankfully the Hispanic teacher didn't hear.

"Well, I should probably leave you here. You're starting to get the hang of this," She walk away from the tomboy. Five minutes have passed and so far Lynn has gotten at least four feet up the tree.

"I'll get there!" Lynn said to himself.

* * *

From one of the numerous windows from the mansion, the fourteen year old white haired boy is the only audience. When Lincoln learn that one of his former sister and major tormentor, Lynn, was gonna be here in favor of Ms. DiMartino, he didn't know how to response. He wasn't scared that Lynn was gonna be a ninja. He wasn't happy for the news nor did the rest of the family. A frown appear in his face, not an angry one. He overheard Anko, Tenten, Karin and Yugao discussing their dislike of Lynn being here. Lincoln march over to his room and peak through his window. He turn off the Genjutsu for himself to see.

Akamaru peak through the scene, holding his tiny paws against the side. His head leans up and bark to get Lincoln's attention.

Lincoln look down and the dog lick his chin to ease his concern. The teenager scratch behind his ears in response.

A few knocks on the door snap him out. Lincoln said "Come in." The door open revealing Hana and Moegi and the two hug him.

"Lincoln-oniichan!"

Moegi cried "Can you play with with us?!"

"Or visit the gardens?!" Hana yell happily.

Lincoln pat their heads with a smile and response "Sure. We can-"

"Watcha looking like, oniichan?" Moegi asked and move to the window. Akamaru is lift up by Hana and follow her sister. Staring at Lynn, the orange pigtails girl said "Hey, isn't that the girl Alyssa-neech say she's gonna bring to help her become a ninja?"

"That's your sister right, oniichan?" Hana asked her brother, who sadly response "Yes. And how do you know that, Moegi-neesan?"

"From Anko-neechan," Lincoln is force to roll his eyes over his older sister's bad habit of spilling secrets.

"She's not doing so great," Hana remark, seeing Lynn landing on her head.

Having enough of his former sister's push herself, Lincoln quickly say "How about we go visit the gardens? Isn't your flowers need watering?"

"Oh, you're right! Come on, Moegi! Come on, oniichan!" The two girls grab Lincoln's hands and drag him out of the room. Akamaru follows them.

* * *

The day turn noon. Lynn is now suffering from bumps and bruises all over her body. Her clothes have tiny rip holes.

"This time, I get this!" She run forward and climb for three seconds before she trip and hit her face. She almost got a mark on the amount of marks on the tree.

From the second building, Tsume, Kurenai and Shizune were watching Lynn's training. Tsume cackle "This girl isn't doing this right!"

Shizune look concerned for the tomboy athletic. "Goodness, kami knows how many bumps she must have!" She exclaimed.

Kurenai crosses her arms in a cold calculated gaze "I don't know what Alyssa is thinking. She is wasting her time on her."

"Don't you think you're being so harsh, Kurenai? The poor girl is suffering," Shizune replied.

"What this girl needs is to get a quick kick in the ass by reality," Tsume added in an anger huff. "Maybe she'll see to never rely on anything superstition or treat a family member like a plague. Speaking of which, how's Lincoln-kun handling the news?"

Shizune answer "He didn't seem all that exciting of his former sister being here. He wasn't scared or angry either."

"Kid's a mystery when dealing with emotions to the person that ruin his life and treated like a second class citizen."

"How long has that girl been doing this?" Kurenai asked, seeing Lynn land on her right arm again, getting up and shouting at the top of her lungs. "Good grief, she is throwing a temper tantrum."

Tsume winced "She's worse than Hana refusing to take a shower."

Shizune groaned "Something tells me I'm needed." She turn to the door to be escorted by her older sister.

* * *

Lynn breath heavily on the ground with her arms spread out. Over an hour have pass and Lynn only made half way up the tree. There are more marks made by the kunai. Her clothes were tatter and cover in dirt. Her nose stop hurting but left a bruise. A couple of dirt smear around her face and shorts and red shirt. Her arms were hurting by landing on them. She couldn't get up.

"Napping on training, Lynn?" She saw Alyssa and Shizune above her eye level. The Hispanic teacher look at the improvement Lynn had made and nod her head. "You lasted an hour on only making it halfway up. Congratulation." She teases her.

Lynn glared "I thank you not to make that as a remark."

"Let's see how your Chakra is. Stand up."

"I can't get up! All that bullshit training made me hurt my arms and legs!" Lynn froze as Alyssa leans down with a sweet sickly smile that scare Lynn.

"You're lucky you can't move or I might have to something with that potty mouth," Lynn glup and claps her mouth shut. The Hispanic teacher resume her nice personality. "Shizune, please heal Lynn."

Shizune crouch down and place her palms on the sixteen year old chest. Lynn saw a mystic green aura around her hands. She can her body can move up. And so is her arms. Her legs. She is now standing up and felt all of her injuries are gone.

"How-How did she-?" She pointed at Shizune, but Alyssa ordered "Lynn, perform a clone!"

With a nod, Lynn focus and a cloud of smoke appear next to her. She saw another clone of herself, only this one is not dead or have the skin of a corpse. Lynn started with a combination of a laugh and a gasp.

"Oh, my!" Shizune gasped in surprise. Alyssa smile and nods her head.

But Lynn's victory is cut short as the clone begin to wobble and lay out a goofy yell before vanishing.

"What happen?!" Lynn shouted.

"It appears your chakra still isn't in control," Shizune pointed out.

"But I spent the whole time trying to climb the tree with my feet and having to land on my body parts!"

"Relax, Lynn. You don't get to master this on your first try. You'll get the hang of it. For now, take a shower so you can start your job."

"Seriously?!" Lynn cried.

"Yes. If I remember back from your parents discussion, you still need to work. Take a shower and meet me at the gym."

* * *

Lynn gasped softly as she feels the warm water surrounding her bottom in the bathtub. Her mind reflects back to her training and all the things she had witness. Kurenai steeping in the area without having to walk like she was a magician. Her substitute teacher walking with her feets to the top of the tree. Finally, this short raven haired woman heal her in a few seconds. Thinking about being able to learn how to be a ninja, she almost forgot that this is the home of real-trained ninjas. Or Kunoichis, as Karin once said.

" _Just what kind of jutsu Lincoln learned? Did he had to put up with this crap?"_ Lynn thought of her former little brother being turn into a ninja. It sicken her for what Ms. DiMartino had done to Lincoln. What's ironic is that all her life she wanted Lincoln to be tuff against anyone, even his sisters, against his will. She still have a problem with it but like what Ms. DiMartino had said, Lynn is going to prove to herself to earn Lincoln's forgiveness.

After draining the water, Lynn wrap a towel around her athletic body. Her head turn around and caught sight of Lincoln playing with Moegi, Hana and Akamaru. Moegi wraps her arms around the teenager's neck while Hana plays with Akamaru. The sight of Lynn almost made her think back the times he play with Lola and Lana, and she took it all away.

Feeling tears running up her eyes, she quickly whip them away with her forearm and give a face of determination. She though _"Don't worry, Lincoln. I'm gonna prove to you that I will be a ninja! And maybe you can find it in your heart to forgive me!"_

* * *

 **And I'm gonna stop it right there. So this is the beginning of Lynn's training. All of the explanation of Chakra and the tree climbing scene was taken from the Naruto Manga. All rights belong to the creator. The next chapter is probably the bell test. Unless you all have some ideas to make this interesting for Lynn's training of a kunoichi.**

 **What kind of Jutsu should Lynn learn?**

 **What elemental nature should Lynn have?**

 **For Lincoln, I thought about it and Lincoln would have multi-shadow clone jutsu, Mokuton (you probably knew that from a few chapters ago), healing technique, Wind and Earth elemental nature and his weapon is the katana.**

 **For someone who has given the ideas, I thank you. There was one who wanted to give Lincoln the Rinne Sharingan, the Sharingan, or Rinnegan. I'm still not certain if I wanna make Lincoln too powerful since he posses Hashirama's legendary bloodline. As for the Sharingan, I have plans for it. Until then, I'm not sure.**

 **For the Easter Egg, I forgot to put that yesterday Easter Egg the snake that Lynn flipped out while hiding from the Uchihas. Its detail is related to Orochimaru. So thank the person who pointed that out. There's no Easter Egg in this chapter as well.**

 **Also how would you guys feel if I put Omake at the end of a chapter? If so, please sent me some ideas if you're up to it.**

 **I'll see you around in the next chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	24. The Bell Test

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me all day to make this! Good news is I got two Bs, one A and one C from my classes. Hooray for me! Now on to the chapter! I spice up the bell test and you're going to find it funny!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Bell Test**

Lynn lies on her bed after coming home with a mixture of tiresome and frustration. Tiresome because she just spent almost half a day climbing a tree with her feet by some fancy ninja move. Frustration because of her new job she just have to do. Being the janitor at that dumb academy. When comforting to the headmistress, Lynn though her new job would be involve something she could work with, like be an assistant coach. She learn of Lynn's horrible record back in the Eighth grade from Ms. DiMartino and can't allow her to be anywhere near her students, especially when they're exercising. After training, Lynn spent the rest of the day cleaning up floors at the gym. All of her duties are cleaning and washing whatever Tsunade orders her to do.

If this wasn't embarrassing to be a janitor, Lynn had to do endure verbal abuse and mocking from her other sisters. When news of her being fired from the meat shop, the sisters expresses without the least bit of sympathy toward the former athletic. They even find it more hilarious for her being as a custodian to the academy. Lynn fume with red all over her face and resist throwing a fight if it wasn't mom and dad of telling them to lay off. She can still hear those scornful abuse from them and it makes her growl through her teeths. Before they started laughing at her for the job, the girls warn her of never coming in terms with Lincoln, though they wishes to see their long lost brother again. They couldn't take any chances of their tomboy of a sister ruining things again.

It seems no matter how much she is trying to prove everyone she changed, no one is going to listen to her or call her the worse possible names.

" _Just you wait, everyone."_ Lynn furrowed her eyebrows and look at the ceiling, _"I'm gonna prove you all that I'm not a plague or an annoyance! I'm still Lynn Loud, Jr! And when that happens, you all will acknowledge me!"_

* * *

When Sunday morning came, the entire Loud House members are enjoying breakfast. Like always, Lynn was the last one to came down.

"Well, look who decides to come down. All ready to work the broom?" Luan was the first to say that, resulting the rest of the girls snicker. Lynn growl softy and snatch a piece of bread from the plate.

"You sure one bread is gonna get you by? What with mopping the floors and washing the windows?" Luna taunted with a smug look.

Lola chime in, "Do they made you wear those stupid tacky janitor clothes like the ones in schools?"

"I hope they're not, like, too tacky," Leni added with a bit of shiver and unknowingly adding to Lynn's injury.

"Girls, enough!" Lynn, Sr scolded. He turn to her sixteen year old daughter who had just smear butter on her bread before eating it. "You don't wanna stay and eat more?"

"Nope. I wanna go," Lynn said abruptly, chowing down the last bite of her bread. She goes to the front door with adding "I'll be in the van."

The door slam. Luan shouted "You sure you don't want to wear a maid's outfit?" This got the laughing resume.

Lynn, Sr facepalmed in dismay while Rita slam her fist against the table. The laughing stop and all eyes look at her. Rita's face spell with a scowl on her lips. Luan's mouth is slap shut by her roommate while Lola had her close as well.

"If you're done insulting your sister, I'll be dropping her off at her academy. Anyone wanna make a remark?" She warned. All of the sisters shook their heads negatively, fearing what she'll might do. "Good. Don't wreck up the house while I'm gone."

She gets up after getting the keys from her husband and head out to the door. This time, the door slam with much force, scaring the young sisters and a few of the older ones.

Lynn, Sr cleared his throat, "Finish your breakfast, girls," The sisters went back eating their meals. Lily, out of the sisters that have a grudge against Lynn, didn't once made a remark. Instead, her face held a mixture of concern and worry at the look of Lynn's disgruntled expression.

* * *

As Rita was focusing on the road, her eyes move to Lynn who stare angrily from her window. The mother warn the girls of not belittle Lynn of her new job or losing her old one. Unknown to the girl, she knew what was the reason for it as far as a few people talk behind her back of what kind of a daughter is Lynn Loud, Jr.

"Sweetie, don't listen to what the girls say," Rita said, which gotten no response from her. Vanzilla parked outside of the Senju Mansion. "I'll pick you up-"

"I'll text you," Lynn interrupted, getting off the van. She slam it behind her, not taking a notice of her mother's soft tears steaming out.

Lynn march to the backyard, facing Ms. DiMartino who warmly said "Good morning, Lynn." The Hispanic teacher notice the anger look in her face. "Something the matter?"

"Let's just get with the training," Lynn crosses her arms. "So what you want me to climb on now? The gym?"

"Today we're going to start something different," Alyssa reply. She touch the top of Lynn's left shoulder and place two left fingers close to her face. A swarm of fleas fly around and the two figures vanishes.

Lynn found herself in another part of the academy she didn't find it familiar other than another large area with trees. What's unusual was a log behind her and sensei, with a small clock on top.

"Where are we? Did you take us somewhere?" Lynn asked her. Kurenai suddenly appears in the forest, "We're still in the academy, but deep in the forest."

While Lynn isn't glad to see her around, she didn't expect the entire family stepping out of the forest. Lincoln is seen holding Moegi and Hana by their hands while Akamaru is behind them. Confuse of everyone being here, she said "What is this?"

"The next part of the training is hand-to-hand combat. Since you learn how to fight in your own way, we're going to demonstrates how we do it in the real way," Alyssa briefly explained.

Lynn raises an eyebrow "I'm going to fight you?"

"Maybe your brain is half asleep, brat. She said 'We'," Tsunade corrected. Lynn turn to the daughters who have the same look of determination, plus with cracking their knuckles in excitement.

"But you're right, Lynn. You're going to fight me. Not just by yourself," Alyssa resume talking. "You're going to work with three people to demonstrate how teamwork is valuable when taking on deadly forces. Reckless behavior is not a tolerable way to handle things in their own way," She turn to her sisters, "Tenten-chan, Karin-chan." The two girls went to their older sisters and glaring at Lynn. "And Lincoln-kun."

"What?!" Almost the daughters screamed.

Shizune said in shock "She can't be serious!" Kurenai hold Lincoln with her arm around him with a glare, "I protest."

"Kaa-chan?" Alyssa turn to Tsunade, and after a few seconds, the buxom women nods her head.

"Lincoln, go." Lincoln is let go of his older sister's embrace and walk to the center. He move his eyes to the left to avoid being look at by Lynn. The former sister is shock that Lincoln will be fighting. Just what was Alyssa is planning? To see Lincoln being beaten by her or those other two girls?

Alyssa stated "Now time to separate into a two-man squad. Tenten-chan, you'll be with Lincoln-kun. Karin-chan, you're with Lynn-san," The girl with the panda buns joyfully scream and hug Lincoln, much to the boy's embarrassment. Karin crosses her arms and bump her shoulder against Lynn, who glare at her. "For this exercise, you're going to…" She reaches into her skirt pocket and took out two bells tied together. "These. The two man squad will have to work together and take one bell from me."

"Heh, only one?" Lynn scoffed, and Karin hit her at the back of her back. "Stop interrupting Alyssa-neechan!"

"If you do not have a bell before noon, you'll be tie to that stump," Alyssa finishes her lecture, making Lynn shock. "Not only that, but the other squads are going to eat right in front of you."

Lynn added unease "That seems harsh, don't you think?" Karin muttered under her breath "Like you know what harsh really means."

"As Kurenai-chan will begin the countdown, that's when the test starts," Kurenai stand behind the stump and holding the clock in her hand. "Don't be afraid to go all out. Use shurikens, kunais, and any jutsus on me, if you want a bell. You can hide all you want before you come out and attack me."

Lincoln raises his hand in concern, "Won't you get hurt?" Alyssa wink at him sweetly, "Don't worry, Linky. Try as you can and never hold back." She look at both squad "Ready?" Karin, Tenten and Lincoln got into their poses. Lynn copy the red haired girl's move. "Begin!"

Karin, Tenten and Lincoln all move back and hide behind the bushes. Karin then notices her partner is the only one left on the field.

Tsume said in disbelief "What the hell is she doing?"

Alyssa asked her student "The test already started. Why aren't you with Karin-chan?" Lynn grinned "You think we're gonna run just like? A three hour test to fight you and take a bell? Not me, lady!" She pointed her herself with her thumb.

From the bushes, Karin facepalm, growling "That baka!" Tenten shake her head negatively while Lincoln slightly prey his former sister doesn't do anything reckless.

Kurenai twitches a vein in her forehead before remarking "You know, back in Konoha, there's a rule about guys being the loudest on missions. But really, it's always the one who bark the loudest on missions!"

Lynn felt a nerve striking her pride and yell "I'll kill you!" She charges forward with a fist at the raven haired beauty, not seeing Kurenai doing a single hand sign.

Instead of hitting the flesh, her hand hit something with wood splinters around her fist. A log is roll over from the punch. Lynn grit her teeth and seeing the tiny blood. Then she felt the cold blade at her neck.

Kurenai whisper to her ear with her ruby eyes furrowed "If this was a real mission, you'll be killed before you can utter a clone."

"Kurenai, let her go," Alyssa ordered. The older sister retracted the blade back in her sleeves. Lynn rub her throat, not feeling the slight scare of being nearly killed. Sighing in annoyance, she crosses her arms "If you're done being a showoff, can you focus on the test?"

Karin then appears behind Lynn and grab Lynn's grab with a glare, "Let's go," She retreated back to her hideout. Lynn is then punch in the mouth. "That's for being so careless!"

"Goddamnit! What is it with you ladies trying to punch me?!" Lynn scream, feeling a bruise at her lower lip. Karin then grabs her by the collar and pull her in her glare, colded expression. "Listen well, Loud, I don't like you, neither does this family. I don't know why Alyssa-neechan would want to make you into a kunoichi. If you wanna be like us, take this serious!"

While Karin is arguing with Lynn, Tenten discuss Lincoln of their plan. Tenten felt confident to easily get a bell while Lincoln have a mixture of fear and bravery. Turning to him, she said "Get ready!"

Lincoln pop out of the bush, gaining Alyssa's attention. She smile warmly "Well, looks like Tenten-chan massage to give you an idea on getting that bell."

"And another thing-!" Lynn saw Lincoln's partner coming from the skies and pushes Karin away. Tenten jump high and throw a couple of kunai blades. Alyssa saw this and jump back. Lincoln took out his katana and he and Tenten, now armed with a tanto, slash their swords to the sensei. Alyssa bend down right as their blades clash into each other.

She punches Lincoln's gut and his whole body turn to smoke, surprising Lynn. Two Lincolns drop down from the trees, both arm with a katana.

"Clones. How impressive," Alyssa smirked, blocking a punch from Tenten. The weapon enthusiast took out a nunchaku from her left pocket and swing it. Alyssa moves her head and grab the wood to use as her own weapon to hit one of the clones. The other clone grab her shoulders. Tenten smile, extending her hand to grab a bell from her left hip.

But she collided to a log that hit the last Lincoln clone, making it disappear.

"What the-?" Lynn said in disbelief. Karin gasp, sensing some danger heading this way. She grabs the back of her partner's shirt collar. "Come on!"

Tenten gets up, and Lincoln drops down from the tree. She said "I almost had it! Damn that substitution jutsu!"

Lincoln stuttered a bit "W-We still have time. There's Karin and L-Lynn." Tenten sighed "I guess. Hey, Kurenai. You think you can give us pointers where Alyssa-neechan is?"

"Sorry. Her orders," She replied with a smirk.

"Hurry up you guys!" Anko screamed. "The sooner you wait, the sooner those two will have a bell and it'll be one of your asses in that stump!"

"L-Let's hurry," Lincoln said to Tenten, who nod her head and enter the other side of the forest.

* * *

Lynn was let go and drop on the ground. Karin lean back on a tree and peak around to see if Alyssa or Tenten and Lincoln were right behind them. The athletic grumble, getting up and saying sarcastically "Thank you for being gentle."

"Be quiet," Karin reply back, still searching.

"Don't tell me to be quiet-!" Karin slap her palm against Lynn's mouth with a snarl. "Be quiet means be quiet!" She removes her hand, "Listen, this isn't some simple fitness test in your school, baka. This is a test to prove our strengths and weaknesses. Trust me. We done this test before."

"Has anyone ever gotten a stupid bell?" Lynn asked.

"Kurenai, five times, Alyssa, four times, Tenten three times and Lincoln-kun, one time," Karin saw the surprise expression in Lynn's face and stare back with a glare "Got a problem with that?"

"No, and quit staring at me!" Lynn shouted.

"If we want to get a bell, listen to my plan. Right now, we're at somewhere in the forest. Alyssa is going to catch up to use before Tenten and Lincoln-kun can try to get a bell from her. We can hide in different areas when the moment is right."

Lynn was caught off guard. "Say what? No! We have to make our move now!"

"Not until you hear my plan-!" Karin then senses from above in alert. "Too late!"

The two look up and saw Alyssa with her left leg up. Karin pushes her away as the knee drop to the center. It exploded into a crater. Lynn gets up after her body is roll over.

Karin did a couple of hand signs _"Water Style: Water Beast Jutsu!"_ She place both hands against the ground. Streams of water came up and a wolf-like body is form against the sensai.

"Whoa!" Lynn yelled in seeing water beast created from the ground.

"Get out of here!" Karin said to her partner, her hands are in a seal. Lynn went left and right between the water beast and Alyssa crossing her arms with a small smirk. She wanted to stay and help her but her body instead move forward, away from them.

"Your partner left you," Alyssa said to her sister. Karin growled "I can take care of you by myself."

"Really Karin? Perhaps you might wanna take a closer look," Alyssa walk to her. The wolf beast growl. Karin stand still, seeing her sensei coming close. She drop the seal and the beast slashes through her, only to discover it was a clone.

"Ahh!" She gasped.

A familiar voice spoke "Sorry, Karin-chan," Two fingers were place at the back of her head, and Karin felt dizziness around her as swarm of leafs float around.

Tenten and Lincoln both jump from tree to tree to find Alyssa and take a bell from her. Tenten explain another way to get Alyssa off guard when she heard a scream.

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

Outside of the forest, birds were flying away after being started by the sherik. "Something tells me Kurenai caught Karin-chan," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade facepalm "Good grief. Now I'm seriously going to loss." Tsume and Anko look at each other with glee and high five.

Yamato reminded "All that is left is Lynn-san, milady." Yugao turn to the butler with a smirk "Wait till she meets Tenten."

"Oooh, I really want to see that!" Tsume laughed.

"I hope Lincoln-oniichan wins!" Hana yelled. Moegi waves her little flag around as a symbol of her older brother winning and Akamaru bark happily.

* * *

Tenten and Lincoln jump down to where the source of the scream was. Karin is on the ground with drool coming out from her mouth and body twitching.

"Oh boy," The tomboy sighed. Lincoln crouch down and place two fingers near his face and another set in her forehead.

"Kai!" Karin's crimson eyes open and saw Lincoln's face.

"Lincoln-kun. Tenten," A slight revelation hit her. "Damn it, Kurenai got me."

"And Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"I told her to leave and she ran," Karin pointed behind them. "Which reminds me…" Her hand took out a couple of smoke bombs and throw them on the ground. Both of them shield their eyes while the red haired girl leap up to the tree, yelling "Sorry, but I'm not going to be the one tying up to that stupid stump!"

"Ghaa!" Tenten growled. "I hate it when she does that! Let's move, Lincoln-kun!" The white haired teenager nod his head, and the two resume jumping up to the trees.

* * *

Lynn nearly trip over a bush and resume running. She looks left and right to see if Ms. DiMartino was watching or Kurenai getting ready to appear in front of her. The tomboy needed to find someway to hide herself in case the other squads or the two womans came through. Dammit, why couldn't they give her a blade before the exam start?! Lynn enter through the bushes and came out to another area. Her brown eyes saw something in front. Something the sun shines a small reflection in her face.

A bell. The same bell Ms. DiMartino had in the beginning.

Lynn grin to herself, walking to the prize. "Well, looks like Ms. DiMartino didn't notice one fell off! Looks like I win! Oh, yeah!" She extend her hand to grab the bell. "Lynn Loud is still number-!"

She trip down on the ground and both of her feet are pull up. Her whole body swings like a pendulum. Looking up, the girl saw a rope tie around to bring her feets together.

"What the fuck?!"

"Well, it's about time you show up, baka." Lynn saw Kurenai appear in a thin smoke and picking up the bell. "Didn't you learn anything to never underestimate a obvious trap?"

"How the hell did you get a bell?! You're not part of the exam!"

"I took one from Alyssa-neechan a while back. Figure if I use this to lure one of the members to try and get it. Long story short, I was using it to get to you," Kurenai explained.

"Cheater!" Lynn accuse her, her body resume swinging. "You...You cheater!"

"You accuse me of cheating? Really? I'm so shocked," She reply in uncanny tone, throwing the object up and catching it.

"Kurenai!" She turn around and saw Karin appearing out of the trees. She look at her partner dangling upside down and mutter a curse at her.

"I took care of your partner," Kurenai pointed at the temper tomboy. She senses two more on the way. The last squad show up.

Lincoln saw his former sister and almost utter a laugh. Tenten grinned "Looks like it just us and you, neechan." She took out two scrolls from her inside her sleeveless pink qipao-style blouse.

"Quite the contrary," Alyssa appear right next to Kurenai. "Oh, my. Karin-chan, you're one member short," She said with a lack of sympathy.

"I'm right here, ya know!" Lynn shouted hysterically.

Lincoln asked "How-How much time do we have?" Kurenai took out a pocket watch from her white blouse and look at the time, "Less than thirty minutes."

"Perfect," Karin sarcastically replied and glare at her worthless partner. "Way a go, baka!"

"It's still enough time to get one bell, though it's still two for each," Tenten answered.

Alyssa revealed "Which is why I'm adding a new rule for this test. The three of you fight us and try to take a bell. The one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to the slump."

"Hope it's that baka," Karin muttered, going into a fighting stance.

Tenten open her scrolls and rose up as she jump high. Completing the hand signs, she yelled _"Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons!"_ The scrolls release black smoke that took the form of a dragon after the two scrolls spins around. A shower of millions of kunai blades is fired at the two senseis. Both Alyssa and Kurenai jump separately to avoid them.

Lynn almost got hit by a dozen of them and she cover her head in alarm. She throw a close fist at her, "Watch it, you moron!" Tenten puffed her red cheeks and throw one kunai blade that scratch Lynn's left cheek. "You did that on purpose!" The weapons expert stick her tongue at her in a mock reply before resuming the fight.

With a yell, Karin charges forward to Alyssa with a close fist. She duck down as soon as the crimson teenager made contact with a tree that blow half of its body. Lincoln fights her older sister with the katana in his hand. Kurenai duck back as the sword almost slach her chest.

Lincoln did a tiger seal and yelled _"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ Four Lincolns appear and Kurenai counter with a hand signs. _"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_ A grant fireball erupted out of the women's mouth, and Lincoln and his clones separate to avoid it.

Tenten took out another scroll and open it before combining with several hand signs and slamming her hand on the ground. _"Summoning Jutsu!"_ In her hand, she now have a bo staff and fight Alyssa as Karin is handling her with hand-to-hand combat.

A Lincoln clone disappears as Kurenai put it in the gut. She block one of the katatas with her forearm. _Tiger - Horse - Tiger - Snake. "Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu!"_ The third Lincoln clone's right arm is turn into wooden tentacles then spikes and target Kurenai.

Kurenai saw the spikes fired and grab two of the Lincoln clones as shield. Kurenai is now against the original Lincoln and his last clone. Granting to a different fighting pose, she yelled "Come on!"

Behind the fight, Lynn is the only one who is watching the entire scene in front of her. Her mouth hung open in surprise. What took her even more surprise was her little brother fighting. She couldn't believe how Lincoln was doing in fighting, especially with an artificial hand and armed with a katana. Three years of being part of this family really made an impact on him.

" _Is this really Lincoln?"_ Lynn though in disbelieve. Her dorky brother fighting and not complaining? The sudden rush of headache made Lynn realizes that she was still upside down. She saw the dozens of kunai implanted in the tree. Her body moves by itself as her right hand try to grab the nearest one.

Tenten is throw at her back thanks to Alyssa's _Water Formation Jutsu._ Karin's fingers turn into a snake sign and yelled as her right arm turns darker in a rock armor _"Earth Style: Earth Pike!"_ She slams her arm right at where Alyssa was standing before she jump away.

" _Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ Three Alyssa's clones came behind the original as she pick up Tenten's bo staff. Karin charges forward with another oncoming attack from her jutsu. Alyssa jump up, using the staff as her avantage to get behind Karin. Two of the clones avoided the hit except the middle clone. The last two clones uses an attack formation on the crimson haired girl by hitting her in the sides. Karin uses her _Earth Pike_ to block them and swing her darken arm to get one of them.

 _Tiger - Ox - Tiger - Rat. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"_ Lincoln shot water out of his mouth and successfully hit Kurenai in the chest. The last Lincoln clone point his katana near her face with the original saying "H-Hand over the bell, nee chan."

"Alright, Lincoln!" Tenten cheered while Lynn added in more surprise and cutting the rope "Unbelievable!"

Instead in kneeling in defeat, Kurenai smirked "It seems you forgot what kaa-chan and Alyssa-neechan always teach you about manners, Lincoln-kun." Tenten saw the familiar hand signs she was doing under Lincoln's watch.

"Lincoln-kun! She's going to-!" Both Lynn and Lincoln saw Kurenai's body is dissolve into flower petals.

* * *

"Genjutsu!" Lincoln gasped. He saw his clone vanished, leaving him without protection. A thick purple mist fog enters the field. Karin, Tenten and Alyssa were nowhere, neither did Lynn. He grips his blade real tighty with sweat coming from his forehead. He look around to see if anything wishes to come out or appear to sent the teenager into a void. Let's hope for his sake it isn't-

"Lincoln-kun,"

The teenager stopped, a mild blush appear in his face. He was starting to lost his grip on his katana. A long figure with a slender body is seen in front of him.

"Lincoln-kun~" The voice spoke more with seductive and harmony put together. Kurenai came out with a lovingly smile and her eyes spell desire.

Lincoln grew more nervous as she walk over to him with her hips sway slowly. Her hand moves at the blade and lowers it down. His own breath became calm and warm.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are?" Kurenai said, her other hand moves to his red cheek. Lincoln froze; his body couldn't move over the powers of her seduction.

"Gotcha," She smirked through her mind.

* * *

Lynn saw her own brother not moving which worries her. What's usual was the blush forming around his face.

"Oh, god. Really?" Alyssa's left eyebrow twitches and her hands grip on the bo staff. "In the middle of the test, which ends in three minutes?!"

She is then punch in the back of the head by Karin, who gloat "Hahaha! You shouldn't lower your guard, neechan!" 'Alyssa' then dissolve into a puff of smoke, making lost her victory. "Clone jutsu?!"

A hand appear and grab her left foot. _"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"_ Karin's entire body is drag inside the ground, leaving only her head expose. The real Alyssa appear in front of her, making the teenager understood her older sister's plan. "A clone underground. How unexpected."

Lynn was finally free from her trap and her eyes look at Lincoln's frozen body. Fearing that the raven haired women put him under a spell where she is attacking him inside his mind, she clenches her fist and ran forward.

Alyssa notice this and yelled "Lynn, no!"

* * *

"Just one kiss, Lincoln-kun, and I'll give you the bell~" Kurenai's arms wrap around Lincoln's neck and her head leans forward. Lincoln felt his own head moves it as his lips were close to touch the women's ruby lips and her eyes closed.

* * *

"Hi-ya!" Lynn slam her body against Lincoln.

* * *

Kurenai's lips land on the second set of lips and enjoy a few seconds of it before the Genjutsu is disperse.

* * *

Alyssa gasped, covering her mouth "Oh, my!" Tenten, still being on the ground, look on in wide eye and Karin's mouth hung open in shock. Shaking his injury head, Lincoln pause and his blush increases as he saw the most unexpected scene ever.

Kurenai open her eyes and her own eyes bug out over who was she really kissing. Lynn's own lips were connecting to her and also have the same reaction.

"WHAAA-AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Yamato look over, shock "What on earth?"

"I think that was Kurenai's voice! And Lynn-san!" Shizune shouted. "They could be in danger!"

"Follow me!" Tsunade charges forward to the forest.

* * *

Both Kurenai and Lynn were spitting out the saliva exchange and gag while holding her throat. Lynn shouted "What the fuck?! Why were you kissing me?!"

"Ugh, her mouth is so distasteful!" The raven haired women complained.

Karin remarked "Well, you don't see that everyday." Then came the loud bell ring that erupted the entire forest. "Shit! That's the bell!"

"Report back to the training area," Alyssa ordered and helping Karin out of the hole.

"Take me to the washroom to get rid of that slutty kiss," Lynn complain, still spitting out. She then pause over a dangerous arua from behind. Lynn froze as Kurenai chuckle darkly and crackle both of her knuckles.

"Who you calling slutty?" She raises one finger; a tiger seal.

Seeing the seal, Lincoln said "Lynn-!"

Kurenai appear behind the tomboy's back, position the seal at the target. "Too late. _Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!"_ Lynn felt the slight pain in her ass. _Literally,_ in her ass. And her whole body propels up to the skies screaming. _"One Thousand Years of Death!"_

The rest of the Senju family arrive at the scene with Jiraiya saying "Is everyone alright? We heard a yell."

"We're find, tou-chan," Kurenai said, breathing in and out.

Yugao notices one member short in the group, "Where's Lynn-san?"

"By my calculations, she'll land right at the pound," Karin answered, making Tsunade guess what it means. She turn to Kurenai, "Did you use _that_ jutsu?" The raven haired beauty nods her head and smirking evilly at the same time.

Anko cackled, so did Tsume and Tsunade. Yugao went to her sisters and said "Anyone wanna tell me what happened?"

Kurenai turn her head away with a blush while Alyssa smirk "Our dear sister, Kurenai-chan, got a-"

"Let's head back to the training area!" Kurenai march forward and passing through her family, ignoring the laughs coming from Alyssa, Karin, Tenten and then Yugao.

* * *

 **Well, isn't that unexpected?! Question: whose ass is going to be tie on the stump?! Find on the next chapter and Lynn is learning the truth meaning of a ninja. What do you want to happened on next chapter?! Bet you're wondering whose ass is going to be tie on the stump! Also, I forgot to mention this from last chapter that how would you guys feel if I include Omakes after the end of a chapter? If you agree, then give some ideas for an Omakes.**

 **How did you guys like the jutsu from the girls, including Lincoln?**

 **No Easter Egg (Though it's obvious the whole scene is front the anime)**

 **See you all around in the next chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	25. The Path of a True Kunoichi

**I'm surprise that the numbers of views, plus reviews, for this story is low. I know all of lot you want to see some action. Don't worry, it's going to go by fast. At the end of the chapter, there's the first Omake! But you have to read the rest of the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Path of a True Kunoichi**

Lynn Loud never though in her lifetime that she have seen enough crazy shit from where she was released from Juvie Hall. There's this crazy group called Taka who are Royal Woods' new criminal organization. But really, from Ms. DiMartino and her family, they called themselves the Uchiha clan, a rival ninja group from Konoha. Her former little brother is roped into this while being called "Rabbit" in a gang of kunoichis. Now here she is, wanting to be part of this crazy plan as a way to try to fix her broken bond with Lincoln.

Now she's tie up in a stump by her partner for failing the exam. Lynn growls in humiliation because A) she's just been single out by everyone who participate in the test to be tied in the stump. B) she had gotten an accidental kiss by Kurenai. It still burns in her memory and she can feel the taste of her slutty kiss. What she should be complaining was the rope binding against her frail body that it might leave marks. Why did they let Karin to tie her up?! C) She's been ponk _in the ass_ by _her,_ which landed the teenage herself to a pond! What kind of a mess up jutsu is that?!

Tsunade and her family were all looking at her; the headmistress is shaking her head with a discomfort glare. Ms. DiMartino held a similar expression like her mother though she cover her mouth to not escape a few giggles. Kurenai's face is still red and looking away from Lynn with a scoff. Anko was grinning and try her best not to laugh, if not for Yugao slapping her at the back of her head (Except she, too, was trying not to smile after hearing from Alyssa). Karin smug victorious as her 'victim' was tied up for punishment, so was Tenten. Lincoln rubs his arm in embarrassment; his face is still red at the memory of Kurenai's attempted kiss under the genjutsu and his former sister taking the bait by accident. Tsume was laughing roarly over the little incident. Shizune blushes and try to shield both Hana and Moegi, who were both innocently asking what was they are laughing. Both Jiraiya and Yamato lay out a few chuckles.

"This is a surprise," Tsunade respond sarcastically. "Your second day of learning to become a kunoichi, and already you have failed the exam."

"Ghaa! Can you let me go?!" Lynn complained, the rope burn is digging to her skin.

"No! You are being punished for your lack of teamwork!" Agreeing with her mother, Ms. DiMartino said "Lynn, the point of this exam was working together with a partner. If you had, then maybe you and Karin would have gotten a bell."

"That's right, baka!" Karin taunted. Lynn gritted her teeth as she blew a raspberry at the crimson teenager.

"But Karin, Lynn here isn't to blame for her own mistakes," Tsunade added, making the girl herself loses her smug attitude. The buxom women glance at her with a disprove look, "You order Lynn-san to run away while staying behind against Alyssa-chan, yet it only took a genjutsu and a _Headhunter Jutsu_ for dropping your guard. Also she was right next to you. Why didn't you help her?" Karin look down, ashamed in herself.

Ms. DiMartino glance at her student, "And you, Lynn, made several mistakes out of Karin-chan, Tenten-chan and Lincoln-kun."

"Like what?" Lynn raises an eyebrow, making a few people roll their eyes in annoyance.

Tsume stated, furrowing her eyebrows "You trashmouth Kurenai-chan at the start of the exam and attack her head on like a idiot."

"You refuse to cooperate with your teammate," Jiraiya started, crossing his arms. Yamato added "And you let Karin-san alone with Alyssa-san."

"Only because she ask me to and you weren't there!" Lynn argue with the butler. "No, but I had a Wood clone hidden in the forest and saw the whole thing," Tenten pointed out. "Not to mention you stupidly walk right into a trap without thinking! A ninja must always see underneath the underneath!"

Lynn replied defensively "Nobody told me this stupid test was going to be filled with traps!"

"If you had just listen to me in the first place, this never would have had happened!" Karin argue, walking up to the other tomboy but was stopped by Yugao.

"Overall, you let your comrade failed of working together because of your ego. Individual mannerism is going to get you or this team kill on a mission," Jiraiya shot down Lynn's pride, whose eyes look down with a frown. "How can you be a kunoichi if you can't follow one simple rule?"

"Which is what, working with a team that I barely even know? A family that despite me for three long years? I don't see this as teamwork if they just give me a chance!"

"Why do you think I ask for this test?" Tsunade asked, making Lynn look at her with eyes slightly wide. "If you have been place into a squad, then you'll understand the point of working together. However, you let your egotistical individual pride get in the way, thinking the great Lynn Loud can take any enemies by herself and not caring about the life of her comrades. You even failed to notice the three lessons during the test."

"Lessons? What lessons?" Lynn asked confusingly. Alyssa answer while moving one finger after another "Lesson number one was Taijutsu. Lesson number two was Genjutsu. Lesson number three was Ninjutsu."

Lynn's mind reflect back to where Tenten and Lincoln fought hand-to-hand combat against Ms. DiMartino (with swords and blades around) and again using mystic powers. From what she learned from her substitute teacher, these were two of three lessons she was referring.

"Wait, what about the second lesson?"

"Genjutsu?"

"Yeah. There's that word again. That guy in the crow's mask said his gang put a trap for me and back at the train station. Just what is it?"

Kurenai answered "Genjutsu is when a ninja control the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting the five senses. It allows to create false images and or trick the body into believing its has experienced physical pain. What you just witness was _Flower Petals Escape_. The only method whenever you want to trap yourself and your enemy inside the Genjutsu."

"And Kurenai happens to be a master of it," Yugao added, making the raven haired women smile in pride. Alyssa muttered while deadpan "If you want to trap little boys to get a kiss that is."

"Ok, I screw up," Lynn admitted it. Tsunade pretended to gasp, "Gee, that is a shocker. Not only did you screw up but that kind of selfless attitude is not tolerable with you're with a comrade in the battlefield!"

"We're going against your rival! It's not a war; it's us taking back our town!" Lynn froze when Tsunade's glare increases.

"This rivalry have been going on since we were gifted Ninjutsu! It's always a war! My grandfather and grand uncle both fought against the Uchiha! Many of my family were killed! Don't you dare say that this is never going to happen because it will! As shinobi, we must put our interests aside to make a difficult choice! For instead, Karin!"

Karin reacted and grab Lincoln with a neck hold, shocking Lynn. "Kill Lincoln or Lynn dies!"

"What?!" Lynn shouted.

"You see what happened?" Alyssa said, standing next to her shaken student. "If your comrades hadn't put their interests aside, your enemies would have hesitate to kill you and your comrades as well." Karin release Lincoln, making Lynn sigh in relief. The boy went to Kurenai, who hug him for protection.

Kurenai then glance at her "How would you react if you were to face in a situation?" Lynn's eyes lower and her head turn left with a frown. "I said, how would you react if you were to face in a situation? Give us an answer or you don't have one."

"I…" Lynn begin with an unease look, "I would have…"

"What? Run to the first enemy you see? What if he holds one of us as hostages? What if it was Lincoln-kun? Who would you choice? Yourself or Lincoln-kun?" Lynn try to argue or even yell at the women but the look of her face, combine with several other stares, furrow, disprove, and fear, it made her feel something she would never experience in her lifetime, not even if there was a battlefield.

Weak.

The stares were giving Lynn a hard time. Memories of the town's prejudiced views against her came back to hunt the tomboy.

"Please stop looking at me," She pleaded. Alyssa notices the reaction Lynn was bringing up. "Kurenai, she gets it."

"No she's not," All eyes goes to Tsunade, "In a battlefield, her carelessness and inferior manner will the death of the last Senju clan. If she keeps bringing pushing her denial then she would not survive. She is not worthy of being a kunoichi. She's just a punk."

Lynn's eyes grew wide and glare at the buxom women. "Oh yeah?! How would you know?! Name one person in your family who acted like a punk! Name one!" She yelled, shocking everyone.

Tsunade grit her teeths and her right fist close to make her palm bleed. Knowing that look, Jiraiya put his hand on her left shoulder but is slap away. She and the tomboy glare at each other; Tsunade's expression is toppling her. Shizune shield the two girls, fearing that her mother will punch Lynn to death. Anko and Karin both grin in wanting to see it happen. Tenten and Yugao are ready with their sword out. Kurenai stay back behind Tsume, Jiraiya and Yamato in not helping. Lincoln's face grew worry and look at his former sister of taking back her words. Alyssa grabs Tsunade's left fist and whisper to her ear "Kaa-chan, don't! Think of Lincoln-kun!"

Tsunade's brown eyes look at her little boy and his expression. Lincoln turn to her, shaking his head not to do anything rash. She turn back to Lynn, who is begging to try to answer her question or let the women herself beat her to death. As much as she wanted to beat the foul-mouthed tomboy so horribly, she can't do it in front of Lincoln.

With a loud sigh, she rub her forehead to calm her temper "Whatever. Alyssa-chan, deal with it." Alyssa nod her with a smile. Lincoln closes his eyes in relief.

The Hispanic women turn to Lincoln, Tenten, Karin and Lynn with a serious face "Since everyone failed to get a bell, I decided to get you all four one more chance. But don't expect it would be simple as before. I'm going to throw you all a lot of curveball; don't hold back," She then put on a smile, "For now, it's time for lunch!"

* * *

Yamato have provided three bento boxes on the ground. Tenten, Karin and Lincoln all sat and open their lunches; a small bowl of ramen, orange chicken, teriyaki sauce right next to it, three sticks of dangos and slice apples.

Alyssa explained "Here's how it goes; Tenten, Karin and Lincoln will all be eating while Lynn gets nothing."

"Huh?!" Lynn shouted in outrage, her legs were kicking. "This isn't fair!"

"Not to me," Karin smirked.

"Don't share any of your food with Lynn. Otherwise, she will never become a kunoichi, her chakra sealed and memories of who we are gone!" Alyssa finished.

"That's bullshit! Is anyone agreeing with this?!"

"I approve. It'll give you some time to think about your carelessness and attitude," Tsunade mockingly smile at her.

"It's so torture. I love it!" Anko smile evilly. "You're the best, Alyssa-chan!" Kurenai only smirk in addition.

"You have thirty minutes to eat. And remember, don't give any food to Lynn or she'll never be one of us. Bye!" Alyssa walk away to join her family.

Jiraiya declared "I'm hungry as well. Let's head back and have some ramen." Moegi and Hana cheered in union.

Lynn grew pale, "No one is going to help me untied?"

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" All three of them started eating their lunches. Tenten chow on a orange chicken in glee. Karin slurp from her bowl of ramen and Lincoln ate one piece of apple. Lynn look at the scene in dismay, her mouth hung for hunger and her stomach growling non stop.

" _They're really doing this, even Lincoln!"_ Lynn didn't want to believe that no one was really going to share their food to her. She would have at least suspect Lincoln might talk some sense between the two girls or give her some of his food.

"Lincoln," Lynn call out. "Lincoln! Share some of your food with me!"

Lincoln had his back turn and his face spell worry as he swallow a chicken that was dipped in teriyaki sauce. Tenten advised "Ignore her, ototo-kun. She must be punished for failing the test."

"Hey, you don't try to butt in! This is between me and my little brother!"

" _Former_ brother," Karin corrected, her eyes close in a superior manner as she ate her dango after dipping into the sauce. "And let me remind you because you already forget, if we give you some food, you won't be one of us."

"Ah, shut up, Ms. Know-It-All!" Lynn growl but her hungry pains defeated her temper. Karin mockingly reply "Careful, your hunger pains might try to eat your brain. Though it'll be a small meal."

Tenten giggle while Lincoln lay out a couple of laughs. Lynn was fuming through her nose and her right eyebrow twitches. She was about to yell but remembers what Ms. DiMartino said. If either of them gives Lynn a single food, she won't be a part of them. With a smirk, she declare "You know what? Go ahead and eat, pigs! I can handle it for one hour! I survive eating ten meatball sub before a game! This is nothing! As soon as the hour pass, I'm going to do whatever it takes to become a stronger kunoichi! And when that happens, you all will acknowledge me! So let's get it on!"

"She is so pathetic," Tenten rolls her eyes, closing her mouth on a dango. Lynn chuckle in glee and though _"This is so easy! I'm definitely going to win!"_

Twenty five minutes have pass, and Lynn was starting to loss it. Her stomach keeps growling to the point where it feels it ate from the inside. Her mouth is open, and a long drool leaks out.

"Ugh!" Karin sneered in disgust. "She still won't give up!" Tenten complimented "She must really have some guts, if she still have some left."

Lincoln look at his former sister in such a state. There was five minutes left before their lunches are over. So far, their bento boxes barely have anything left. Tenten have bits of ramen left, Karin have one dango and two small pieces of orange chicken and the white haired teenager only have little of teriyaki sauce.

"It won't matter though. Our lunches are almost done," Tenten added, making her two siblings look at her leftover. "As much as I want to eat the ramen, I'm full."

"Me too," Karin pat her chest and burp in response. Lincoln added "Same here. Should we throw them away? Seem like it's a waste though."

"But we have plenty of energy for our next round," Karin pointed out. Lincoln look at the leftover sauce before seeing the other boxes his sisters had. "We could give it to that pest who's been drooling like a baka."

Tenten giggle while Lincoln kept staring at his lunch without a response of his own.

Lynn's eyes was half closed and her stomach keep going on and on to get a single food into her. She spoke with only half sentences "I'm….gonna win….Lynn Loud….number one...show them all...worth it…"

"Here."

Lynn look up and saw Karin holding a box in front of her with a frown and her left hand on her hip. "You're gonna stand there, blubbering like an baka or you gonna eat?"

"Huh?" She look to see Tenten and Lincoln, both holding their leftover lunches. Lynn recompose herself and shook her head "Guys, you can't. I'll never be a ninja if you all-!"

"As much as I want you to leave, Lincoln-kun say that we have to work together. If you still want to get that bell, you have to listen to me," Karin addresses to the brunette tomboy.

"And," Tenten added. "Even if you're dismissed of ever to become a kunoichi, we can try to figure out someway to let you back in. Like Karin said, we have to be like a team."

Lynn looked at Lincoln, who flee behind Tenten's back in alarm. Despite their faces were either frowning, scowling or fearing, all three of them are giving their leftovers to the person they hated. She feels, in someway, touched of their generosity.

Karin feeds Lynn with a stick of dango. The brunette feels her stomach slowly stopping to growl and moan in delight. Tenten holds the ramen from her chopstick as Lynn slurp through her mouth. For Lincoln, he look away as he holds the sauce and Karin dumping the orange chicken in it before Lynn ate it.

Suddenly, a loud smoke cloud exploded behind them. "You guys," A voice spoke through inside the mist as the shape of a curvaceous figure appears and the cowling of a mad Latina women. All three of them stood in battle poses. Lynn saw her dream of fixing the relationship with her brother gone in a flash. "Broke one rule! You know what this means for Lynn!" The brunette tomboy face the worst kind of rejection since being banned from playing in any sports. Her one eye opens and saw Ms. DiMartino's...smiling face?

"She passed!"

"Wha?" Lynn was confused. Tenten, Karin and Lincoln turn their attention to Lynn after standing next to Alyssa, all with smile in their faces. "I don't understand."

"Perhaps I can explain," Lynn saw Tsunade and her entire family returning back after their lunch. "You see, the test here was a demonstration of how teamwork works as Alyssa-chan pointed out. But in the act of teamwork, you have to risk choices that will come to you in the future. Just like how enemies can gather your teammates as hostages, you have to be willing to break the rules."

"Break the rules?" Lynn repeated.

Jiraiya took over, "Alyssa-chan told Lincoln, Tenten and Karin not to give you food or force to drop out in becoming a ninja. That's only because they obey the rules. If this was a real mission and you were the hostage, your team will just do what they tell them to do. If they want to risk saving you, then they have to break the rules."

Kurenai reveal "In Konoha, there's a saying: Those who break the rules in the shinobi world are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

"And…?" Lynn look at the expression of the three teammates, "They knew all about it?"

"We took the test a few times. This was even Lincoln-kun's second attempt," Tenten added with a grin.

"But why didn't anyone tell me if they knew what was gonna happened?"

"Because this was also a test of your flaws, pup." Tsume answered. "Your short tempered and carelessness were recorded during the exam. You have to learn now how important your teammates are when it comes on the battlefield and risking to break a few rules. Plus we made a little bit on the side to see if those brats didn't give you any food."

Lynn asked unease "And what happen if they didn't?"

"You would have fail, only it's for real." Yamato said. Tsunade cried "And it's too bad! I bet a lot of money to see you gone!"

Alyssa teases "Pay up, kaa-chan," The buxom women took out a huge stacks of money and give it to her daughter. Anko laugh loudly while both Shizune and Yugao shook their heads over their mother's gamble.

Jiraiya leans his head over to his wife with a laugh, "I told you this would happen," Tsunade growl while forcing to smile "Wanna sleep on the couch tonight?" The man put his head back and turn his attention back to Lynn.

"That concludes today's training!" Tsunade yell. "Once again you four passed!" Lynn hear the words "four" and "passed" into her ear canal and knew what this meant for her.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I'm finally a ninja!" Lynn shout joyfully and laugh hysterically like a madwoman. The adults deadpanned while Moegi and Hana clap their hands.

"Should I tell her the pup has a long way to fight like one?" Tsume asked Alyssa, and she responded "Let her enjoy the moment. Shizune, can you untied her and take her to the Nurse's office to heal her marks?"

Shizune walk up to the gloating Lynn who was moving her body to express her victory dance. She takes out a scalpel and with one quick slash, the ropes were broken. Lynn drop down on the ground.

"Damn! Those ropes hurt!" Lynn complain, rubbing her wrist that is light colored red. Shizune gets her up and walk her "Come, Lynn-san."

Tenten yawn as she stretching her arms, "After a three hour training, I think a nice hot bath is calling my name." Karin nods her head, "I hear you, Tenten. I need to get all that dirt off from that _Headhunter Jutsu_."

"And after that you can spent the next hour how to double check your plans, Karin-chan," Tsunade insisted.

"Yes, kaa-chan!" She moan loudly as the teenager rolls her eyes. Lincoln pops his left arm and is about to head over to take a shower.

"Lincoln-kun, can I escort you to your bathroom?" Kurenai suddenly appears behind him. Lincoln's blush return, seeing the same seductive look in her face. Before he can answer, the teenager felt an aura to his right. Alyssa said with a sweet but deadly smile "I think Lincoln-kun can walk by himself. Or I can walk him."

"Oh, that's ok, nee-chan. I wouldn't mind if I help," Kurenai return back with a deadly smile as well. In emphasis, she put her hand at Lincoln's right shoulder. Alyssa chuckle darkly, making both Jiraiya and Yamato take a few steps back in fear. The Hispanic woman herself put her own hand on the boy's other shoulder as well. Lincoln felt both horrible auras fighting for dominance; more sweat came from his forehead and his blush increases.

"Um, Alyssa-neechan, Kurenai-neechan, can you, um…" Lincoln stuttered and his fingers touch together. "I, um, can, walk by myself…"

These made the two auras disappear with both of them reply grumble "Fine."

Both Tsume and Anko laugh while Yugao shock her head before saying "Lincoln-kun, after shower, we practice more on your Kenjutsu."

"H-Hai, Yugao-neechan!" He squeal and run away quickly while Akamaru follows him. Anko and Tsume collapse on the ground as they continue to laugh. Both Tenten and Karin shock their heads over the immaturity.

"That pup is so adorable!" Tsume cackled, wiping a tear from her right eye. Tsunade felt her forehead coming back, "Honestly, can you two behave like women?" She said to her two daughters, who were still glaring at each other and a spark of lighting came from their eyes.

"Apparently not," Anko added in remark.

* * *

Unaware from the rest of the family, a lone figure in a crow mask stand behind next to a tree. The man was staring from the start of the exam.

"Father will hear about this," The man then exploded into a dozen of crows, leaving the family no taking a second behind the meaning of them.

* * *

 **Omake: Lincoln Addressing The Fans of The No Such Luck Controversy.**

" _ **And now a word from Lincoln Loud."**_

 _The eleven year old boy step on stage and faces the audience, "Hi, I'm Lincoln Loud from The Loud House. You know there's been a lot of talk from the recent episodes me and my family were a part off. But there's one episode I like to address that many fans have been writing stories based on it, No Such Luck. I know everyone hated that episode and it's been used so many times as inspiration for your stories. I like to point out is this, for the love of God, get over it!" His face went to a serious tone. "I look over stories and I admit while I like the style and how it plays out, I am just about had it up to here with that episode! Yes, it was horrible and the ending was really horrible! But move on! I tired of seeing every new stories where I'm getting the abuse, my family getting the abuse and its Lynn who have to suffer from it! It's getting annoying!"_

" _You damn right!" Lynn Loud, Jr join in with a furious look and looking at the camera. "Hey yo! I'm getting tired of reading stories where I'm label as a 'bitch sister', 'monster' or 'sociopath!' It was a mistake! It was these geniuses fault! So please if you want fans to keep their sanity and me and my brother's sake as well, go do a story from another bad episode you think it's the worst, beside the whole bad luck crap!"_

" _Thank you, Lynn. And that was-"_

" _I mean, really? Will it kill you all just to lay off the torture shit I have to go through or the rest of the family?!"_

" _Ok, Lynn. That's enough," Lincoln move her along but is push aside._

" _I didn't ask to be a villain but apparently that's how everyone sees me and the family what they are when they see this episode! Do I have to come over to your houses and beat some senses into your thick skulls?!"_

" _Thank you, Lynn!" Lincoln moves her away from the stage and look back with a force chuckle. "And that was just it. Remember, no more of stories based on No Such Luck."_

" _ **This have been Lincoln Loud with an important message."**_

" _And a message from me: Let's fucking move on and look at our other bad deeds! I'm tired of this shit!"_

* * *

 **After giving some thought to it, I decided to put in Omakes at the end of a chapter, if I have some ideas. The first Omake may give me some backlash from my fans but somebody has to say and I know I'm not the only one who need to say it. Every time there's a new story based on NSL and it always reads Lincoln unfairly punish, runs away or takes it while the family feels bad until the end of the story. It affects my emotions, making me a bit angry and a little of my sanity gone. Hopefully it will spread the word out.**

 **P.S. If any of you all feels offended by the Omake, I'm sorry.**

 **So Lynn learns the truth meaning of being a kunoichi, just like in the Manga. Now I have been getting some reviews when does Naruto arrives. That's a secret for now, but I will say that Lynn is like Naruto and Lincoln is like Hinata in this story. Also, there's going to be three characters from the show that will worked with the Uchiha clan.**

 **If you can guess the three famous duo, then I'll post the next chapter sooner. Probably on June 1st, the first day of Summer.**

 **Until then, keep giving me some ideas for what will happen in the next chapter and Omakes. See you later, NiteOwl18 out!**


	26. A Report on Lincoln Senju and New Squad!

**Welcome to the first day of June! This is NiteOwl18 and it's day one of summer for everyone! To celebrate for everyone getting school off, I have post the next chapter! Also congrats** _ **1**_ **for answering the question in the previously chapter. In other news, the poll of which story you all want me to do. The winner is The Loud House and Kill la Kill crossover! Problem is I have to watch the whole series again since it's been so long. I know the story and how it ends. I may have to watch people reacting to the entire series in order for the story to make sense. I haven't done the plot from my phone, but Blast From the Past is still in progress and Social Nightmare as well, thought I am have trouble which direction am I heading. As for Life in the Seven Seas, still no progress. If I have some ideas for Loud House, I'll put it in my profile. So look at it constantly. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: A Report on Lincoln Senju and New Squad!**

In the private nurse office in the Senju Mansion, Lynn sat on the chair as Shizune tend to the red mark on her right wrist. She flinches of the cotton covered alcohol touches the wound. Tonton was next behind her, watching the scene with a snort.

"Ahh!" She yelp. Shizune grasp on the wrist and scolded lightly "I said, hold still, Lynn-san. Goodness, these rope burns aren't this serious. Kami knows if you have stay longer, those ropes would really did worse than just a wound. Tonton, fetch the wrap bandage."

Tonton throttle to the cabinet where she opens the door with her little head and grab the item with her mouth. She hands it back to the nurse, "Thank you, Tonton." The wounded right wrist is wrap around it.

"Thanks," Lynn sigh, rubbing her wrist. Shizune reply with a smile "My pleasure. Don't rub it too much. Keep wearing that for a least two days."

"How do you guys handle this?" Lynn asked.

"Just gotta have to leave with it. Kaa-chan is always this brutal when we trained. Also does tou-chan, Yamato, Tsume-chan and Alyssa-chan," Shizune rub another cotton after dipping alcohol against her left collarbone. "A few of us got injuries, nothing too personal. But as long as I'm here, I'll always tent to my family,"

"What about…?" Lynn spoke but stop herself, a slight fear of the women may hurt her. And she doesn't want to after what she have been.

"You mean Lincoln-kun?" Shizune said abruptly. "Back then he receive some injuries during his training. A bruise to his face. Couple of broken ribs. It scared some of the girls, but I always heal him."

"And what about now?"

"He's doing amazing. Both Kaa-chan and tou-chan have never been proud over Lincoln-kun," Shizune smiled.

Lynn questioned "Can you tell me how he is?" She never ask this before. The brunette tomboy hesitated to learn about how Lincoln was doing with his new life.

Shizune look at her with wide eye before returning back to cleaning her wound. "Lincoln-kun is doing great here. He's passed by his phobia of interacting with people since his accident," A sad frown appear in her face. "Before then, he was a broken little boy. Too afraid to speak up and never leave his room."

Lynn then remember what Luan mention of Lincoln's night terrors. She said nervously "Did he suffer nightmares?"

Shizune nods her head, "Almost twenty times. Every time he wakes up screaming, Alyssa-chan or Kurenai-chan have to calm him down. Lincoln-kun have to be taken to mandatory therapy. Kaa-chan work with him of his fears. Lincoln-kun didn't want to open up at first. He had trust issues over his new family," Tonton oink sadly over the little boy. "Kaa-chan recommended each of us spent a day with him to get over his fear. It was tough, but eventually, we succeeded."

Lynn felt her heart playing with her guilt, recalling her being the main reason why Lincoln have suffered trust issues. "Has he ever got trouble making friends?"

"Well," Shizune lay out a sly smile. "He hasn't got any friends, per se. But he does have a lot of female friends."

Lynn's mouth grow shock, not hearing what she is saying. "Really?"

Shizune giggle, applying a bandage over her collarbone "When Lincoln-kun started school, all the the girls immediately were drawn at him. The poor boy gets flustered every time a girl gets closer to him. Sometimes he just faint."

"He faints? Him?" Lynn said in disbelief.

"Just when the girls are crowded around him," Shizune corrected, her thoughts reflect how many times her little brother faints after blushing on high alert. "Lucky, Tenten-chan and Karin-chan are always there for him. Though the job falls under his guardian."

"Guardian? Ms. DiMartino is Lincoln's guardian?" Lynn asked. She didn't find it surprise since Lincoln goes ga-ga over the sexy and curvaceous substitute teacher. Plus, Alyssa was the one who brought Lincoln to her new home.

"No. It's Kurenai-chan. The women that rob your first kiss," Shizune smirk teasingly. Lynn's mind goes back how the slut kiss her on the mouth.

"She's Lincoln's guardian?!" She yelled outrageously.

"Kurenai-chan always possesses a strong dislike over men, especially to perverts. That's explain how Karin-chan gets it from. But when Alyssa-chan instituted her of being Lincoln-kun's guardian, Kurenai-chan falls in love with him. She won't let anyone hurt him. And Lincoln loves her too."

Each word was like sending arrows to Lynn's heart. Lincoln have put his trust over a new guardian, this time a promise of not letting anyone to hurt the boy. If Luna ever found out about this, this would immediately hurt her emotionally

But sometimes," Shizune whisper to her ear. "Kurenai-chan love her job a little too much. When girls at school wanted to be close to Lincoln-kun, she teases them by embracing Lincoln-kun or giving a small kiss in his forehead. That, and to express the pain of the other boys."

"Let me guess, the perverted ones?" Lynn said with disgust in her tone. Shizune nods her head, adding the same expression like the tomboy "All the boys hated how Lincoln is the heartthrob of the academy. They find ways to challenge him to a fight."

"And did he got hurt?" Lynn was concerned over her former little brother, and anxious to finding the perverts.

"Actually, he stated he doesn't want to fight, even though the boys wanted him to. It's usually Tenten-chan, Karin-chan, Alyssa-chan and Kurenai-chan who does the beating or the other girls. You have no idea how many came to my office," Shizune dismay in anger over the dirty boys who try to hurt her little brother or for peeping into the girl's locker room.

Lynn expressed some concern "It's weird they do this every day when Lincoln's at school. Speaking of which, does your mother often punishes them?"

"So many times, when they're not perverting out to any of the girls or the teachers. But not to Lincoln, he's innocent and pure, as Alyssa-chan have put it," Shizune throw her voice to sound like her older sister in a sweet tone. Tonton squeal lightly as a response to a laugh.

Lynn instead find it weird and odd. "And what does that mean?" She see the mischievous gleam over the raven short haired women's eye.

"I can't really say this from my other sisters, but they all have a crush on Lincoln-kun," She whisper again to Lynn's ear, this time her brunette eyes nearly bug out of its socket.

"F-For real?!"

"He's such a gentlemen. It's no wonder why all the girls want him. But with us around, we won't lay a finger on him," Shizune shook her head amusement. "Though we can get a little bit competitive. For example, Moegi-chan and Hana-chan can get each other throats when they want to play with their oniichan,"

"Oniichan?" Lynn repeated of what they're referring to Lincoln. Shizune translated "It means 'Big Brother.' It's so adorable how Lincoln-kun is the center of their affection. Lift up your left leg please," Lynn does as the nurse told her. Shizune roll her red short leg and started wrapping around the slight red marks. "Not only that, Anko sometimes snatch him up for a little prank. I think she's a little bit of a bad influence to Lincoln-kun. Both Tenten-chan and Karin-chan always help Lincoln when there's a fangirl or a boy that want to hurt him, but I think they're harboring their love to him."

"What about Kurenai?" Lynn finally said the slut's name, though she wishes she still refer to her.

Shizune lay out a few laughs and Tonton oink happily as well. "Kurenai-chan always treat Lincoln-kun like her personal toy. She teases him constantly by flirting and kissing him on the cheek. It so cute! Then there's Alyssa-chan."

"Ms. Dimartino?" Lynn wasn't going to like this.

"When all the other girls get too close to Lincoln, asking him out or walking with him to anywhere, Alyssa-chan shows up and chase them away. She's a little bit tsundere, but not more than Kurenai-chan. Alyssa-chan always get too possessive to Lincoln-kun, trying to save his innocence. But really, she just wanted him all to himself. And she and Kurenai-chan have a little bit of rivalry going on. Alyssa-chan kept making sure that Kurenai-chan isn't doing anything to take the boy's innocence. Kurenai-chan secretly try to get a secret kiss sleeping with him, but Alyssa-chan always found out. And that explain how you got that little kiss from her," The nurse briefly explain before bringing up the kiss in a tease.

Lynn was blushing, not because Kurenai kiss her accidentally, but to found out the women harbors a secret crush over Lincoln. Not to mention the girls in the academy and Ms. Dimartino herself. Looking back where she try to talk to Lincoln for the first time, she utter in disgust over the males leeching at the females and pray that Lincoln isn't one. Now she found out that Lincoln is the object of many affections from the girls and the headmistress's daughters.

"And you?" Lynn asked slowly. "Do you have a crush on Lincoln?" Shizune clear her throat, dusting a small blush in her cheek and smiling.

"Kinda. Like I said, he is such a gentleman. He's the only male beside tou-chan and Yamato-san that I'm okay in being around," She holds Lynn's right hand and Shizune hovers her left hand. The same glowing green magic appear in Lynn's eyes.

Lynn wounded over the jutsu she is using. "What is that?" The pain in her hand is gone.

Shizune pulls away. "This is the _Healing Jutsu._ It's a medical ninjutsu that allows the user to sent their own chakra onto a wound. In Konoha, there were medical ninjas that have heal the wounded during or after a war. Not many people can't ust it because they don't have great amount of chakra control."

Lynn twitches an eyebrow and though _"I'm not going to learn that anytime."_ She said "Does your sisters know it?"

"Only me, kaa-chan, Karin-chan, Alyssa-chan and Lincoln-kun."

"Why does Lincoln knows it? Or why did you teach him?" Lynn asked.

"It was kaa-chan who taught him, and Lincoln-kun wants to so he could protect his family. It really means to him," Shizune sadly said, throwing Lynn offtrail over the sudden rush of emotions.

"Shizune, you alright?"

"Yes. You're all set."

The door open up, and Karin enters with a scowl. "Hey baka, kaa-chan said it's time to clean the pool. She want it done right now."

Shizune scolded "Honestly Karin-chan, can't you be not so impatient? I have just finish healing Lynn-san's injuries."

"Nope." She closes the door. Tonton whine while Shizune growl a little "That girl. So rude. I'm so sorry for this, Lynn-san."

"It's fine. Thank you, by the way. Now it's time to get to my job," Lynn sarcastically reply to her work. Shizune put her hand on the tomboy's shoulder with a comforting smile, "Don't worry about her and the others. They'll accept you in no time."

Lynn exit out of the Nurse's office and walk to her next job with so many thoughts into her mind with a deadpan look.

"Just what kind of an academy is this?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Uchiha hideout, Fugaku stand in his desk as his eldest son appear in smoke cloud with one knee down.

Fugaku said "Statue report, Itachi."

Itachi stated "The Senju clan have made the outsider perform a test. The girl is not skill, hard heated, and not very clever when thinking the obvious traps. Out of everyone who participated in the test, she is the only one who made a lot errors. As punishment, she have been tied up to a slump until she learns the real meaning of a shinobi. Her teammates were told not to share their meal with the girl or she'll never be a ninja. But surprisingly, they did."

"So the outsider is in?" Fugaku kept his stern face to control his emotions deep inside. Itachi nods his head, "Hai, tou-chan sama."

Fugaku scoffed, getting up from the chair "Another outsider. Since when does Tsunade-hime allows outsiders to be a ninja? It's a disgrace that's what it is!"

Itachi added "Times are changing, tou-chan sama. There hasn't been anyone who survive the destruction in Konoha."

"Our grandfather will be rolling in his grave when he see what the Senju clan are allowing strangers to be gifted with Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu are given to those are who wanted to become powerful, not for pity!" Fugaku scream before claiming himself. "And what about the boy?"

"The boy show improvement, but was holding back. Still, he wasn't afraid with Taijutsu follow by Shadow clones and Kenjutsu. Later, he uses his Mokuton and Water elemental against one of his sensei."

Fugaku leans his head against the wall. "But can he still control it?"

"It looks like he is trying, tou-chan sama," He added.

"A boy," Fugaku turn around and walk with his cold onyx eyes looking at the portrait of Madara Uchiha. "A mere peasant possess one of the most powerful kekkei genkai. I still can't believe it."

"Hashirama Senju was only but a child before he, too, was gifted with Mokuton," Itachi corrected stonly.

"But Hashirama Senju wasn't an outsider. He was gifted with Ninjutsu just like his family and my family. Has the boy learned _that_ jutsu?"

"Not yet."

"Then we have time. Not a whole lot to be sure," Fugaku sighed a little.

Itachi rose up, gaining his father's attention "Tou-chan sama, don't you think everyone should know what is happening?"

"Absolutely not! I can't risk the entire clan of knowing an outsider have Hashirama's Mokuton! That would put my plans in jeopardy and the clan standing no chance against them! Till then, we have to keep this a secret. Not even Sasuke should know."

"Speaking of Sasuke, I have a question about him," Fugaku rolls his eyes impatiently. "When does he join in other than me and Obito?"

"Sasuke still has more training before he is ready. May I remind you he's the only Uchiha that can't unlock his Sharingan?" He reply with a glare.

"Sasuke is more skilled than ever, tou-chan sama," Itachi argue. "He is the same level as me."

"Mentally, but not more than physically. He's fourteen years old. It's an embarrassment to what I have to put up with."

"Maybe if you would have let him go with me instead of being here training in fustraction, he might have it."

Fugaku turn his head around at his eldest son, "Are you questioning my role as leader of the clan?"

"I'm questioning your role as a father. Let me and Obito handle Sasuke. He can learn and watch at the same time. In no time, he'll have the Sharingan."

"In no time, that blasted boy will have us burying one hundred feet to the ground! We don't have that much time, Itachi!" Fugaku shouted roarly.

Itachi, instead of yelling back to his father, holds up one hand in defense, "Just trust me, tou-chan sama. Sasuke trusted me that I promised to take him on a mission. Why can't you?"

Fugaku cried "Bah!" He shift his body back and forth. Itachi was his greatest student and son in the Uchiha clan. Despite him being a genius, he still bugs his father of bringing Sasuke along. Even though his second son shows no improvement of unlocking his bloodline. With a deep sigh, he said "Fine. Sasuke can come along, but he is your responsibility."

Itachi smile "Thank you."

"You're not dismiss yet, Itachi. There's still the matter of your squad," The eldest son loses his smile, replace with a frown. "Your last mission was a failure. Instead of finding what I needed, your team ended up burning down a club." Fugaku briefly explain.

"This was Taiko's fault. I told him not to use any jutsu," Itachi corrected. He was made of one of his comrades almost killing Lynn and burning down the club.

Fugaku added "Then you'll be happy to know that Taiko is no longer the problem," Itachi put a grim face, understanding what his father meant. "This never happened before, Itachi. When I gave you the position of Captain, you are to uphold my leadership into them and making sure they don't try to do anything reckless. Were those my words?"

"Yes."

"Since your last mission would have result your identities expose and the outsider knows who you are and becoming a kunoichi, I have decided to give you and Obito a new squad," Fugaku went back to his desk and open the upper drawer. He places three flies on his desk, "Three new members."

Itachi open one file after another and his expression reacted to shock. "But tou-chan sama, there-!"

"Inexperience. More chaotic. Loudmounted. I hear those words before. But these three will be perfect."

"And you trusted me and Obito to handle them?" Itachi question his father's idea.

"I thought you said I trusted you," Fugaku mockingly reply. Itachi hummed in annoyance. "You are dismissed. Make sure they are ready and not causing anymore trouble."

* * *

At the local dingo shop, a fourteen year old chubby teenager was chowing down three sticks of ramen at the same time.

"Ahhh!" A fourteen year old girl with platinum blonde hair spoke in disgust. "Choji, can you at least chew before you shallow?! You're an embarrassing us!"

"Troublesome," The third teenager with a typical expression and his black hair is spiky. "Can you let him be, Ino?"

"Can you not sigh every time and be like a smart ass?!" The girl known as Ino barked.

"Guys please. People are looking," Obito Uchiha spoke in a sweatdrop. He and Izumi Uchiha, Itachi's girlfriend, were enjoying a snack time in the dango shop. It was built by the Uchihas during the construction of the hideout. Joining in on the conversation were three who are non-Uchiha in the clan. The cubby teenager's name is Choji. The girl in the middle with a scowl on her face is Ino. The third friend with a bored expression is Shikamaru.

Itachi then walk right in the shop, alarming Izumi. "Itachi-kun!' She rose up and plant a small kiss in his lips. Obito greeted "Hiya, nee-chan! What did your father wanted?"

Itachi slightly pushes his girlfriend away and spoke in his usual tone, "Father have decided to change our squad. Right now we have four new members."

"Which is who, Itachi?" Choji asked with his mouth full.

"Ino. Choji. Shikamaru. You three are part in our team," Itachi revealed, shocking Obito, Izumi, and three non-Uchihas.

"Seriously?!" Ino cried, almost damaging the two boy's ears. Shikamaru groaned "Lower your voice, Ino!"

"And who is the fourth member, Itachi-kun?" Izumi asked.

* * *

 _Ox - Dog - Dragon - Rat - Dog - Boar - Snake - Tiger. Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!_ Multiple shuriken are replicated at the same time after Sasuke throw two shuriken at a bullseye target.

"Sasuke," The teenager turn to face his older brother. He asked with a scowl "Yes, nee-san?"

"Come me meet us at training this minute. Your new squad are waiting for you," Itachi close the door.

" _New Squad?"_ Sasuke though curiosity.

* * *

 **Omake: Lincoln's First Day at Senju Academy (Part One).**

 _Outside of the Senju mansion, Kurenai stand outside of the house with her arms cross. The eleven year old boy exit out, turning to the raven haired women "I-I'm ready," He started nervously._

 _With a warm smile, Kurenai and Lincoln both walk together on this morning day. Lincoln is wearing an official school uniform; a light and black jacket covering his black t-shirt, brown pants and grey shoes. His backpack is carry by the women's hands since he couldn't carry it anymore due to being down guard to one limp. His right arm sleeve is tied by Alyssa. Today was the beginning of Lincoln's first day learning in the academy._

 _Before he was applied, some of Tsunade's eldest daughters were consider teachers to their new adopted brother. For approximately a month after being welcome in the new family, Lincoln had practiced Kenju signs from Tsume, learned Spanish, Japanese, and France from Alyssa, advanced math from Kurenai and anatomy and medicine from Shizune. The boy didn't have any complain against his new sisters. When the headmistress discuss that Lincoln should be enroll in class, Alyssa, Shizune and Kurenai all have objections to it, clearly to the fact how Lincoln is timid when being around strangers and the other students will treat the boy different because of his missing arm._

 _After two whole months, the sisters all agree to this if Lincoln, however, objects to the new idea. Surprisingly, Lincoln felt it was time to go outside._

 _With Kurenai as his guardian, she is instrueded by both Tsunade and Alyssa to watch over the boy and protect him from anyone who wants to pick a fight with him. Also, Tenten, Karin and Anko will be around the area._

 _After walking inside the building, the two stand behind the door. Kurenai knocks on it, and a few seconds later, a teacher with golden hair that falls briefly on the back, a purple blouse complete with purple skirt that falls mid-thigh._

" _Oh, Kurenai-chan! How are you?" She spoke with an alluring voice that make her an angel. Kurenai reply back with a smile "I'm good, Tomiko-chan. I'm here to bring in the new student,"_

 _Lincoln bow in a shy manner at the beautiful women, which made the women almost squeal. She compose herself and said "Oh, you must be the person who's living with Tsunade-sama! You sure are a cutie pie!" Lincoln blushes and hide behind Kurenai, who slightly giggle. "Don't be shy. Lincoln-kun! My name is Tomika Amato, your homeroom teacher." She extend her hand to the eleven year old boy._

 _Seeing the look of discomfort, Kurenai nudges him, "Go on, honey. She won't hurt you," She crouches down and whisper to his ear, "Don't worry. Tenten and Karin are a few doors down to your left," She place the backpack to his hand. Lincoln lift his other hand and the nice teacher grab it. "Bye, Lincoln-kun."_

 _Lincoln wave his hand back at her as she and Tomika sensei enter the door._

 _In the classroom, the golden haired women addresses the crowd with her light brown eyes, "Everyone, we have a new student today. Please welcome Lincoln Senju," The eleven year old boy look at the eyes of the students with a nervous glance. His new mother was right when this school is coed, with the majority of the female population are 90% and the males are 10%. Whispers were beginning to reach around Lincoln._

" _Another boy? Aw, man!"_

" _I don't think he looks like a pervert."_

" _Why does he have one arm? Did he lost it in an accident?"_

" _Is that his hair? He's looks like a grandpa!"_

" _It's cute on him! Say, you think he has a girlfriend?"_

 _Seeing Lincoln starting to blush of the unwanted female attention, Tomika claps her hand to seize the talking "Settle down, please. Lincoln-kun, take a seat right there," She pointed at the desk in second row, three chairs down._

 _Lincoln shake off his blush and hurry to the desk, unaware of the eyes looking at him. Once her new student is seated, Tomika lay out a friendly smile "Now let's get back with the lesson…"_

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **So Lynn learn how Lincoln's new life in the Senju family, not to mention the unexpected affection of all the females, including some of his new sisters. Also Fugaku and Itachi both know of Lynn and Lincoln in the Senju clan, but they don't know they're related. Lastly, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji are teaming up! Didn't expect them working for the Uchiha, right?**

 **How about the second Omake? I have decided to put in stories related to Lincoln's new life in the Senju family. Be warned of some M-rated moments, you know the sort of ecchi type. Unless you have some ideas for the Omake, put that in the review.**

 **In order to for the next chapter to appear, you have to answer this question:**

 **Where does the name Tomika Amato comes from in an anime?**

 **If you answer it, it means that name belong to the anime. I didn't came up with a character so I have to use one from another anime show.**

 **If you have questions about the story, Omakes, or both, sent me a message or in the review. Till then, happy summer from NiteOwl18!**


	27. Awkward Bath Time! Unexpected Twist!

**How is everyone summer so far? It's been a week since I posted my last chapter. This chapter will be long; it has about seven thousand words. I wanted it to fast forward into where Lynn will receive what type of ninjutsu she shall posses. It's almost to thirty chapters. Don't worry, there won't be anymore long chapters. Possibly. Also the question of yesterday chapter was the homeroom teacher is from Maken-ki. Now let's commence with the new chapter! Please note the sexual content in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Awkward Bath Time! Unexpected Twist!**

A month have passed since the training commence for Lynn now that she is a kunoichi. It was a tough road for the tomboy to learn the qualities of how to fight like a ninja before taking her part in the group. Yet despite her temper problem and bad mouthing without thinking, she struggle to adapt the three lessons Ms. DiMartino had explained after the failed bell test.

Taijutsu was, at first, her best skill since she was great with hand-to-hand combat when she was a black belt. However, she soon prove to be underestimate by several of Tsunade's daughters who beat her without a sweat. Kurenai, Ms. DiMartino, Anko, Yugao, Tenten and Karin. Her flaw in this lesson was charging at her opponent without thinking it was going to be this simple.

The next lesson was Genjutsu, and her teacher for this lesson was Lincoln's guardian, Kurenai. The raven haired women briefly explain how to detect a Genjutsu quickly before you are under it. She given Lynn several exercises of spotting a Genjutsu, all of which have failed due to the brunette tomboy not checking twice and easily fall for it. Unknown to the girl, Kurenai wishes the Genjutsu was more serious to sent Lynn in a nightmare, but couldn't because of Alyssa and Lincoln.

Finally there was Ninjutsu. For the past days since she have become a kunoichi, Lynn had trouble of perfectly her chakra. With Alyssa as her mentor, Lynn almost made it to the top of a tree by using her feet. Yes, she had fallen more times than having to be blow away by having too much chakra in her feets. Once she was done, the next lesson was learning how to walk and run above the water. Lynn failed a few times, but she managed to successfully to walk and run above the pond. Her clone jutsu was still underwork. Right now she can only summon four clones temporality for five minutes.

Despite the flaws she had in her lessons, Lynn have confidence that she learn how to bypass her flaws to get better and stronger. Though she wishes to learn some offensive jutsu like the ones she saw during the bell test. However, Tsunade, Kurenai and Jiraiya all disgree of teaching Lynn how to perform a jutsu. Lynn complained a lot, shouting that she is ready to learn how to and meet with getting her head punch by Karin or the Headmistress threatening to clean up the roof of their mansion.

Speaking of her job, Lynn wondered if she would prefer working at the meat shop than being the caretaker of the academy. Her work were given by the Headmistress and sometimes Kurenai or Tsume. It wasn't bad enough that her sisters mock her because of it, now she have to be here after school and come back home at night. It was the same everyday. She wakes up, take a shower, have breakfast while her sisters are at her back, brush her teeth, and go to work. Lynn tried to ignore it, a few times she wanted to punch either Lori or Lola for their smartass comments and Luan for her awful jokes of Lynn being the janitor. Rita and Lynn, Sr often stop the bullying but they would try to get under the tomboy's skin. Lynn wondered if this is how Lincoln must have felt when being dealt with this.

As for Lincoln, the daughters try everything they can to not let Lynn see him. It was no luck for Lynn of seeing her little brother for the first time since their previously encounter didn't went well. However, they didn't try to learn that Lynn often watched Lincoln during her job. While she was cleaning the floors, Lynn spotted Lincoln being hounded by love sick girls who asked him of escorting to their class. The fourteen year old face turn cherry red and politely turn them down, but it was failed. A scream shouted outside of the fangirls, and Karin and Tenten both threatened to go to their class or face detention with Anko. Lincoln thanked the girls, and the three all went to their class. Lynn pondered of what Shizune had told her about Lincoln's new life being in Senju Academy. She didn't believed Lincoln was the objection of the female's affection and the male's envious wrath. But after seeing what it occured in front of her, Lynn didn't understand why she find it strange. Back then, Lincoln wasn't exactly the love guru (though she and her sisters known how it ended) when it comes with dating the opposite sex. The only girl Lincoln ever hung out was Ronnie Anne, who had shown no signs of returning said affections to the boy, except when she punches Lynn for almost killing her brother after learning the truth. The more time Lynn spent working in the academy, the more time she learned of her brother. For example, despite being a shy and polite teenager who is the apple in every girls' eyes, he was a skilled fighter! Outside of the gym, she climb by using the trashcan and press her palms against the window to not fall down. There was Anko being the gym couch. Tenten standing in the bench. Her eyes trail to her right at Lincoln and a boy. By the look of his opponent, it seem he have kinda an upper body strength. Lynn is worry about Lincoln's well being. Sure, he has a new arm that passes a prosthetic to everyone but can he really fight when he's not outside? The whistle blew on Anko's command. Lincoln dodge by his opponent poory weak left leg and grab his right hand to sent his entire back to the mat.

"Whoa," Lynn muttered in amazement. Lincoln just took him out without breaking a sweat and less than five seconds!

Lincoln's fans cheered, with Tenten and Anko backing up the excitement. Lynn almost fell down as the loud shrieks hit the window and the vibration made her hands wobble. Her body lean back and fell inside the trash can.

Taking out the banana peel from her hair, Lynn is seen outside of the building. She have taken the trash out right after getting herself out of it. Her back sat against the bench and watch clothes in her own monologue. Lincoln was a fighter. She couldn't believe her eyes. She have spent almost six years trying to teach Lincoln how to fight, yet she did it in her own way. Verbally abusing and almost killing him. Now he's got a few sisters who taught him how to fight except not trying to make Lincoln like the tomboy herself. Not to mention being incredibly polite better than he was before and unpexcatly having many girls wanting to be your girlfriend. Or more than that.

Lynn shook her head over the impure thoughts the girls might have over Lincoln. Thank god that Lincoln wasn't a pervert like the other boys. A lot of guys would kill to be his situation. Lynn frown in disgust. What was the Headmistress thinking when she turn the school into co-ed? Time have changed she knows that. Sooner or later, those boys better change their ways before it ends up very badly. If they take a lesson from Lincoln without intimating him, maybe they won't be so perverted like Jiraiya. Upon meeting the family for the first time since her failed mission, the name of Tsunade's husband echo around her brain for a while. Searching it on Lucy's laptop, Lynn's face went to a cherry fury of who Tsunade's husband is; a writer for a certain adult romance novels. This man was Lincoln's new father. Lynn hoped that some of his bad influence doesn't rub off onto Lincoln. When she first meet him, Lynn didn't notice any perverted expression on the old man.

"Just what kind of a academy allows several boys here?" Lynn pondered over the irrelevant information in her head. "And the old pervert that big boobed lady is with? Have I been transfer to another world?" She continue looking up at the clouds to ease up how mess up this academy is. Lincoln is the only sane person around here, beside herself. If this could've went to a different course, who known what Lincoln might turn out to be? Lynn shook off of a horrible version of Lincoln being a shameless pervert. "At least Lincoln isn't one, thanks to Ms. DiMartino." Ms. DiMartino was the last person Lynn wanted to thank her. Their relationship is slowly healing between the two, but Lynn wasn't ready to talk the Hispanic teacher of her secret crush with Lincoln. If what Shizune have told her about her sisters having a crush at Lincoln, then Lynn might want to rethink her making amends with Ms. DiMartino.

Suddenly, she then imagine two familiar women in the skies and speaking in alluring voice to their target.

" _Lincoln-kun, help me wash my back,"_ Alyssa spoke, her naked back exposing to her beloved.

A seductive giggle is heard after the image of Ms. DiMartino is gone and appear Kurenai with her eyes half close to make her erotic and her ruby lips pucker up _, "Come give your sister a kiss. On. The Lips…"_

A warm water is spray at Lynn's face, knocking her out of her fantasy. She rose up, all dripping wet. A voice spoke from behind her, "Napping on the job, brat?"

It was Anko. She was holding a half empty bottle water in her hands and expressing a smirk.

"I wasn't napping," Lynn huffed. Her red shirt is exposing her bra as it absorb the water. She crosses her arms in defense.

"Uh-huh. Sure, you weren't," Anko didn't believe her. She throw the bottle in the trash can with one swish. "I thought you were going to clean up the science room."

"Lay off of me, alright? I was all done taking out the trash."

"Oooh, did I heard a tone? Wonder how kaa-chan might be interested to hear that?"

Lynn glared at the violet tomboy, "Geez, you sound just like my dumb sister."

"Awww, I remind you of your sister! How sweet!" Anko pretended to gush, making Lynn deadpanned. The violet tomboy return to her usual attitude, "Anyway, get back to work or I'll have Tsume's dogs watching your every move."

Lynn stood up and march right up to Anko's face "I have spent almost three hours after school cleaning this entire area. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm cracky."

"And you smell," Anko added, her face turn to disgust. Lynn pause, taking a sniff from her right armpit and almost gag at the rotten mud she have to pick up. "Come on, brat."

"Where are we going?"

"To the bathhouse. You need to take a shower, and mama need some as well."

* * *

In the Academy's bathhouse, Lynn enter the girl's spa with only a towel around her athletic frame. Anko took off her towel off and sink her body into the warm water.

"Ahh~! Just what the doctor order~!" Anko moaned in delight. Her light brown eyes look at Lynn, who have a slight hesitation in her face. "Get in, girl."

"But...you're here," Lynn pointed at Anko, who reply with a non-caring mode.

"And what? You're ashamed of your body or something? Got a small chest?"

Lynn blushed furiously "Don't bring that up! How can you say that to me?!" She cover her towel more tightly.

"Don't be a drama queen, brat! Everyone goes in the bathhouse and they're not ashamed if they have small breast or wide hips. Now I repeat: Get your ass in this bath right now!"

Lynn groan nervously and walk at the edge of the large bath in front of her. Taking a few breaths, she uncover her towel and place her right foot in the water. Finally, her whole body sink inside the steam liquid. She gasped softly, feeling the entire water wash her.

"Better?" Anko smirked at her reaction. Lynn replied in an effort to cover up her interest "It-It's ok."

Water is put in a bowl that Anko saw right next to her and dumping a soap in it. Anko pushes it as the bowl float right into Lynn's area. The brunette caught it.

"Here's some water and a bar of soap," Anko commented.

"Thanks," Lynn drunk her entire head in the water and rose back up. Her brunette hair is washed, letting it all flow down. Her hand grab the soap and using both hands to create the suds before applying it to her wet hair. It was awkward for her to take a bath when there's someone doing it as well. Normally, women would get mad if a man walks right in to take a shower or the same sex. Apparently, this lady is now taking a bath without caring if someone was there.

"How do you like the bath, brat?" Anko asked, her violet hair is covered with suds. "And don't say "it's ok."

Lynn answered "It's relaxing," She was dunking her head in the water to rinse out the shampoo from her hair.

"Damn right!" Anko cackled. "Thank kami kaa-chan was able to install the bathhouse!"

"You were just saying everyone comes here. That include the boys?"

"Yeah. Those perverts always try to bathed in here since this is a co-ed school. That's why there this wall right behind you," She pointed at the large baboon wall that Lynn noticed. "But that didn't stop them from trying different ways to spy on us."

"Like how?" Lynn was now scared and scanning every places a pervert might hide.

"Outside of the bathhouse they take a peek of the girls changing out of their clothes and back in their clothes. It's a small hole, not a whole lot for them to get their rocks off, if you know what I mean. The air ducts. They climb inside where they can watch us and eavesdrop on our conversation. Sometimes they hide from a unintended locker."

A scandalize expression is written in Lynn's face. Anko laughs at her explanation "But that didn't stop me! When I caught some creep checking me out, I chase the little bastard in full commando. Got me in trouble with kaa-chan. The guy spent three weeks in detention. So worth it."

"Have either of them spy on you or your sisters?"

A snort escape from the violet adult women. "All the time! We can't have a moment of peace without a pervert stroking his banana at us! But we can't help it we're hot! I mean, who wouldn't have the time to check out these babies?" Anko puffed up her large D cup breast in proudness.

Lynn look at the bust Anko had before staring down at her own in envy. Her low B cup breast was almost average, but to Lynn's eyes, it was less inferior than her. But not more than Tsunade. She sink down her chest in shame.

She dump her soap in the bowl in a flash and rub it on her arms. Maybe it will forget about how Anko show off her assets without a care.

"And it's not them who are the perverts. There are several girls who try to check up on Lincoln-kun," Lynn stopped her rub and turn to Anko, who was laughing. "The females will give anything to be right next to their sweetheart and offered to be bathed or let them wash Lincoln."

"Have they-?!"

"Goodness, no! They're all scared because of Kurenai-neechan's wrath. Alyssa-neechan caught a few who try to spy at Lincoln taking his clothes off. And kaa-chan, woo-hoo! They pick a wrong day for them to spy on her son! Lincoln-kun gets flustered over some girl spying on him. Kaa-chan offered a few of us to escort Lincoln in the bathhouse. Alyssa-nee chan and Kurenai-neechan were begging the poor boy to be fainted if he didn't pick one of them. So he went with Yamato-niisan."

" _Thank god,"_ Lynn expresses her relief of her little brother being exposed to the hormone females.

"All this talk of which perverts might see us got me so bored. So what is on your mind, brat? Got something about your training?" Anko asked. The soap is rubbing below one of her boobs.

"Yeah," Lynn was now focus. "It's been over a month right now and I'm still learning how to control my clones! Can I just move on to something simple? Like how to form a jutsu?"

"Brat, kaa-chan, tou-chan and Kurenai-neechan won't let you master even one until you get your little problems aside."

"I have no problems with my temper," Lynn argued in denial.

"Suuure you do, brat."

"What can you do?" She asked.

"I have Fire element," Anko revealed. "My only jutsu is the _Dragon Fire_ Jutsu."

"Only one?" Lynn scoffed.

"I also have a personal relationship with snakes. With it, I can master several jutsus I want. Plus I trained them more than just a house pet. For instead, I know your little conversation between you and Shizune-neechan."

Lynn is thrown off. "How did you-?"

"I used one of my snakes in the air vents. Don't tell her or kaa-chan. From what I gather was your topic with Lincoln-kun,"

"You were spying. That was private," Lynn narrowed her eyes. Anko cheekingly smile in response. "Only the best high racked ninja can depict any secrets under their noses. Remember, a ninja must look under the underneath."

Lynn resume rubbing her arm before switching her other arm. "So you learned why I'm here?"

Anko frown at the tomboy "You're pushing your luck, brat. There's no way this family can accept you, even if you just became ninja."

"I think one of your sisters and your mother got that covered for me. I don't want another lecture."

"With that attitude, Kurenai-neechan is ready to pummel you to the ground," Anko added. Lynn frown over the raven haired woman's name before washing the soap off from left arm. "If not, kaa-chan will break all your bones to dust."

"I don't care what she or your mother thinks of me. I gonna make this happened. And when it does, Lincoln will see me as a new person."

"If he gets a chance to see you without being scared. I'm saying you may want to rethink that goal, brat," Anko stated.

"Why?"

"Lincoln-kun isn't ready to face his old family again. He still dealing with some trama from that whole bad luck crap your family put up with,"

"I changed," The brunette tomboy argued back. "I'm not the same girl I was three years ago. People in town and at school still see me as I was. If I can be a better ninja, then maybe I'll be a better sister than I was before."

"Man, kaa-chan was right when she said you were stubborn," Anko chuckle, washing her bust in the water several times.

Several drops of water splash at Lynn. "That big boobed lady has a mouth on her," She remarked.

Anko snorted again, this time laughs came out "Big boobed lady. I love that nickname! Better not let her hear that!" Lynn chuckle before turning into a full blown laugh. "You know, brat. Despite being a midget version of moi, you're not half bad. You could totally handle the life of a kunoichi!"

"Thanks, I think. But you really think I'll can become stronger?" Lynn question her if she was lying.

"I didn't say that," Anko lean her back against the edge. The moisture of her hair is slowly drying. "Like I said, if you can get rid of your nasty temper and throw downs at people, then you can master of being the strongest. Till then, you just have to work with your flaws, kaa-chan said so"

"Ahhh! This is so bullshit! That fat bloated cow of a headmistress! If she wasn't in charge of this school, I like to show her what I learned for the past month!"

Then Anko senses to her right. She rose up, exposing her naked and soaking body. Lynn cover her eyes, "Whoa, jeez! Are you crazy?!"

"Shut up! Listen." Lynn remove her hands and look everywhere around their area. Her left ear pick up a small vocal cry from the wall.

"Get your foot out of my leg! I can't see Anko-sama!"

Lynn reacted in shock. Her face blushing. The violet haired women sent her fist through the wall, and a loud cry was heard. Small cracks form around the base and the entire wall collapses. Lynn quickly grab her towel to cover her wet body.

A group of boys were on the ground, all shaking with nervousness. A short bob cut black haired boy had a large bruise on his right cheek.

Chuckling darkly, Anko said "I thought I made it clear not to show your pervertness around here! Clearly kaa-chan didn't warn you!"

"We were just admiring your body, Anko-sama!" A boy with a shaved head spoke pleadly.

A second boy with glasses added in fear "There's nothing wrong of seeing your heavenly bust which is near close to Kurenai-sama's breast."

Lynn had her mouth open in shock and disbelief. Those perverts are trying to save themselves from getting their ass kick for invasion of privacy! Lynn felt if Anko was going to be fool by those losers, then they have another thing coming from herself!

Anko smirked "Your words may be admiring but it won't save you from what I'm about to do you!"

The bruise boy who got punched shouted "What if we just saying we weren't looking at you but at that other girl?!" He pointed at Lynn, her blush continues to increase and her fury about to be unleashed coming from her gut. Sparks of lighting fly around her body.

"Even though her flat chest isn't nearly above average as you or your mother, she is still a sight to behold," The male with glasses calculated.

Anko resist to laugh but felt a mystic dark aura from behind her. Lynn's head is down. Small lighting is shot out from her closed hands. Her towel isn't tied property to hold her frame. Her teeth grit almost to make them crack. Her eyes turn to pitch black.

"Flat chest? Flat chest?!" Cracks of board erupted from her two feet. Lynn shouted at the top of her lung "FLAT CHEST?!"

The perverted group saw how deeply upset Lynn was after that uncalled remark. They run away like always. "COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTS!"

Anko is blown away by the amount of wind the brunette tomboy have produce. She watch her chase the boys at top speed. "Wow, what a rush!" She commented. Her eyes saw the towel Lynn had on the ground. A creepy smirk appear, "Oooh, this is going to be fun!"

* * *

The boy with the glasses turn his head around. His eyes widen and shouted at his troops "Move forward! She's coming!"

Lynn is running like the wind. More speed than she had ever run. She didn't calm down like people always told her to do. Her main goal was to beat the shit out of them. To her left was one of the boys, who was begging for mercy. The athletic tomboy slam her body against his back. The amount of force sent him flying to the trees.

"YOU ALL BETTER PRAY I WON'T CATCH UP!" More chakra was pushing at her feet, sending her more speed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Headmistress's office, a sutly low moan came from inside the door. Tsunade is currently at the couch with her red blouse unbuttoned and lacy black bra off as her husband had one nipple in his mouth. Jiraiya grind his hips against her owns. Her legs wrap around his waist.

"Oh god, Oh, god," Tsunade repeated blissfully. Her long fingernails dig into the back of his red shirt. She can feel his member poking at her pants. She trail off her hands to unbuckle them.

Suddenly, Yamato burse through the door, scaring Tonton who was taking a nap and interrupting the two adults love making. "Tsunade-sama! Jiraiya-sama!" He yelled.

"Damn it, Yamato! What is it?!" Tsunade annoyingly yelled, quickly fixing her bra and blouse.

"We got a problem!"

"Let me guest, more boys caught spying on the girls?" Jiraiya guessed. Yamato answered "Take a look." The two adults walk to the large window and saw the group of boys running away and a bright lighting flash strike one of them. The screaming boy crash through the window both Tsunade and Jiraiya were seeing.

"What on earth-!" Tsunade said in shock.

"TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!"

Hearing the voice, Jiraiya said in confusion "Was that Lynn-san?"

* * *

Two of the boys didn't saw the girl catching up or striking them hard to sent them different location of the academy, like into a building or in the pond. Lynn didn't know what kind of power she rushing. Whatever it was, it was so good! She never felt this way!

Lincoln, Tenten and Karin all saw one pervert landing in front of them with a smoking battered face. Tenten facepalmed "When will these idiots learned?"

Karin, on the other hand, took one more look at the bruise and said in wide eyed "Whoever did it must have a killer hook! It's impossible for someone to sent him here without a magnificent strength!"

A explosion went by, alarming the three. A tree falls down on the ground, follow by a girlish scream. Tenten added "And she's not stopping there! She's really going all out!"

Karin then senses the amount of chakra from her left. It was stronger, like her mother. "This is crazy! This chakra-!"

Yugao, Shizune and Tsume all came in a flash. Tsume stated "What's the deal, pup?"

"This person chakra is going insane! I never seen anything like this!"

Lincoln asked "Wh-Who could it be?" It all take them a few seconds before shouting the name in union. "LYNN!"

* * *

The last boy, the one with the bob cut hairstyle, flea inside the forest. He was catching his breath. His face is still shaken with fear. All of the girls he and his troop have peeped and angered, this was one they didn't expected. They didn't see her! He couldn't see her! It was like she was gone in an instant and punch the first pervert after another!

"Oh, god. Oh my god," The boy muttered to himself and watching from his back and front. "Dear God, if you let me leave, I'll never peep a single boob in my life!"

"Too bad you should've pray more."

The boy tense up. His head search back and forth over her voice. A couple of leafs fell over that made him want to look up. The boy's eyes dart back into his skull as a small spark is seen and an object felt over.

"GOTCHA, PERVERT!" Lynn shouted, preparing both her arms up at her head.

"NOOOO-OO-OO!"

* * *

A large mushroom cloud is seen from around the middle of the forest. The group follows the direction. When they arrive at the scene, they were shocked to discover a massive crater only a meteorite can leave.

"Holy shit!" Jiraiya shouted, wide eyed. Tsume whistle in amazement.

Below the crater, Lynn stand victorious over the pervert, whose chest is covered by black burn and red blisters. The male student groan loudly.

"Lynn?!" The tomboy look up and saw tiny heads from above where she was. Lynn jump from the side of the dirt until she made it up to the surface.

"What up?" She said to her usual pose. Shizune cover Lincoln's eyes quickly while Tenten lean down with a small blush in her face. "What's the problem?"

"Brat, you forgot this," Anko hold up a towel in front of Lynn. _Her_ towel. Lynn look down after feeling a slight breeze and cover her entire body in shock. Then rush of thoughts came to her from what she endured. If she never had her towel on, that means she was chasing the perverts-.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Omake: Lincoln's First Day at Senju Academy (Part Two).**

" _My name is Lincoln Senju,"_

 _The eleven year old boy spoke for the first time since class begin. Tomika's lecture ended earlier. Before class ends in less than three minutes, she wanted Lincoln to introduce himself to the class. The boy at first was nervous to acknowledge himself to his new classmates. He stopped talking after saying his name but taking a couple of breaths Alyssa-nee chan recommended, Lincoln resume talking._

" _I've lived with the Headmistress's family for over a month now. I got along with her daughters as they helped me with my...problem," Lincoln grimmed sadly for a bit but shook his head._

 _Tomika asked in a sweet tone "Do you have any hobbies?"_

" _I like to draw, reading comics, practicing to handle a sword with Yugao-nee chan, and gardening," Lincoln finishes his tale, which resulted some boys to laugh at the last hobby._

" _Gardening?" One boy mocked. "What kind of a boy loves gardening?"_

" _It-It helps me relax," Lincoln reply in a timid voice and his cheeks burning. The laughs continue until an eraser is throw at one of the males' head. The laughter seize as all eyes face Tomika, who have a frown in her face._

" _Now it's not polite to look down on another boy's hobby," She softly scolded them. "If Lincoln-kun likes gardening, then there is no shame is that. Maybe you boys like it if I can have Tsunade-sama here to teach you a lesson,"_

 _The rest of the boy's faces turn pale, including those who laughed at Lincoln, over the thought of being sent to the Headmistress's office. They do not want to have to be dealt with by her. Lincoln hear back to some of the girls berating them for not remembering the new kid belong to the Headmistress's family._

" _Thank you for your introduction, Lincoln-kun. Welcome to Senju Academy," Tomika return to her joyous personality as she give a smile to the boy. Lincoln bowed and return to his seat. "Class dismissed everyone!"_

* * *

 _The next class was Gym. Everyone who lined up in their gym clothes for a wrestling match. Lincoln try not to stare at how the girls worn, a white shirt with the academy logo on the chest and small shorts that only cover their upper thigh. Lincoln sworn those clothes are too small for them as it hugs their curves. He was standing right next to one of his sisters, Tenten._

 _And so was Alyssa, who is wearing a coach outfit, right next to a large blue mat. A white T-shirt and red short that cover her entire upper thigh. Holding the clipboard in her hand, she sees Lincoln, who have been caught staring at him and wink him. Lincoln turn away, making her slightly laugh._

" _Everyone, we are going to do some one-on-one match as usual. Before we begin, I notice that everyone seem to enjoy having Lincoln-kun as the new student. Please say 'hi' to him," She ordered the student. Lincoln wave shly, making the boys grumble and rudely wave back in annoyance and a few of the girls giggle. "As usual, when you're names are call out, please step in the mat. Gary Blue,"_

 _A thirteen year old boy with brown spiky hair, dark blue eyes step in the mat with a smirk. Lincoln see the boys cheering him. He thinks the young male have some followers._

" _And Lincoln Senju," Ms. DiMartino announces. Lincoln became shocked. His first day in the academy and already he's about to fight someone. He couldn't move. All eyes were on him._

 _Tenten nudges on his shoulders, "Go on, ototo-kun," Lincoln moves forward with a not-so brave face in the blue mat._

 _Alyssa added as both fighters faced each other "You will have one round to pin down your opponent. But do it quick, you have about one minute."_

 _Gary smirked "Heh, one minute is all I need to mop the floor at the new kid." He sees his opponent as a weak fool as his post doesn't compare to his own body. And with him having one arm, it will be easy._

 _Lincoln glup nervously as his opponent was looking at him like he was fresh meat. Literally fresh meat. He was about to be humiliated by everyone in class, including Alyssa and Tenten. However, he sees the confidence looks from both sisters which erase all nervousness he had and nod his head firmy._

 _With both fighters in their poses, Alyssa shouted "Begin!"_

 _Gary charges with a yell like a matador. Lincoln step to the right in alarm. Gary swing his arm to knock his target in the mat while Lincoln duck down and wrap his other arm around the arrogant boy's legs together._

 _Gary felt his balance thrown over and his back is slam against the cushion. Gary immediately gets up and grab Lincoln's left arm. Lincoln carry his entire body and slam him back to the mat. Lincoln see Gary grabbing his wrist with both arms around it;_

 _Gary chuckle darkly. "Let's see you get out of this!" He struggle to weight down Lincoln on the mat with less than ten seconds to spare. But his moment of victory is short as he is faced upside down and he and Lincoln were brought down to the mat. Lincoln holds Gary's two feets preventing him to get up._

" _Game, set match! Lincoln Senju wins!" Alyssa shouted. Tenten was the only one who cheered while the audiences are left baffle over the match._

" _Wow! I didn't think the new kid had it in him!" A boy shouted in disbelief._

 _A girl remarked "Guess he should've mention 'boxing' in his list of hobbies."_

" _And he did with only one arm; what a guy!" Another male student cried._

" _What do you expect?" A girl in a snooty tone replied. "He's a member of The Headmistress's family. Of course he was gonna win! Don't let appearances fool you!"_

 _With a flash, Tenten hug Lincoln, shocking both genders in the gymnasium. Lincoln return the hug with a smile._

 _Gary shouted, getting up from the ground "Hey, what are you doing hugging Tenten-chan, loser?!"_

" _Baka, he's her sister!" A girl with blond hair and two long pig tail in each side of her head spoke. "They're just hugging!"_

" _Actually, they're not blood related neither are the rest," A twelve year old bespectacled women with her black hair in a bob cut style and violet eyes. Though I'm surprise she's hugging him without beating the poor boy,"_

* * *

 _The rest of the day for Lincoln turn out to be great. Just like at his old school, he was a quick learner and listen to what his teachers say. Thanks to all the effort his new sisters had taught him, he was number one in the class and gain the respect from his classmates._

 _Except it was meet with some mixed results. The girls in the academy, at first, were not surprise when a boy will be in here. But they didn't expect him to be adopted by Tsunade's family or incredibly gifted. After seeing how he handle Gary back at gym and getting amazing grades, the girls immediately fall in love with the shy eleven year old boy. The boys are on different sides; they have their respect for Lincoln and hated him for stealing all the girls._

 _After class ends, Lincoln walk right out of the building where a group of girls shouted "Lincoln-kun!"_

 _The eleven year old is being cornered by the mob with starry eyes and giggling faces. "Come have lunch with me!"_

" _In your dreams! I saw him first!"_

" _Screw you, pig! Lincoln-kun is seating with me!" Suddenly, two hands appear on Lincoln's shoulders and help him out of the mob. They turn their attention at Tenten and Karin, the Treasury of the Academy._

" _Tenten-sama! Karin-sama!" One girl shouted. Their faces frown upon the overly excited girls who drew quiet over their presence._

" _If you girls don't mind, we like to have lunch with our brother," Karin stated. Her glasses shine through the reflection on the girls' faces. "That is, if you all don't want Anko-nee chan making you jog all the way to the forest."_

 _All of the girls run away in a hurry, leaving only Tenten, Karin and Lincoln along. The crimson girl chuckled "Now that they're gone, let's have a nice lunch. Kaa-chan made it special for us." The three of them walk to find a nearby quiet place to eat._

" _I hope she put less pork ribs and some of those heavenly sesame dumplings," Tenten drool a little, making Lincoln laugh._

" _Hold it right there!" They stopped and saw Gary, the boy from gym, and a couple of boys behind him._

 _Karin asked rudely "What do you jerks want?"_

" _We will not let you go by and have this loser hold you back!" Gary pointed at Lincoln, who look embarrassed._

" _If you all make us miss our lunches, I will gladly not hold back of beating your asses to a pulp!" Tenten threatened with a craze look._

" _Someone who have beauty and smarts like you two should not be seen in public from this outsider, even if he's your brother!" That of course sent the girl with the twin buns in almost popping a vein as red aura flows around her._

" _Ototo-kun, hold my backpack," Tenten offer her pack to Lincoln, which he accepted it. With a smirk, she punches Gary in his face, which send his entire body like a bowling ball to his small army. Hands on her hips, she shouted roary "Let that be a lesson to you boys! Mess with my little brother and you all will have to deal with me!" She turn to Karin and Tenten with a sweet smile, "Let's go to eat!"_

* * *

 _Tenten slurp on her bowl of ramen politely while Karin added "You know kaa-chan is going to have a word with you once after Shizune-neechan is done with the boys,"_

" _Ehhh, let her try. Just trying to protect ototo-kun!" Tenten replied with her mouth fill with ramen and pinching Lincoln's cheekbones._

 _The boy blushes, almost dropping a slice of apple "T-Thank yo-ou, Tenten-chan,"_

 _Karin said, deadpanned but smiling "You're first day in the academy and already, you have girls throwing themselves at you," Lincoln blush more and look down to avoid his sisters laughing at his horrible luck._

" _Careful, ototo-kun! If you don't downplay the new kid act, they won't leave you alone!" Tenten mockingly said, poking her chopstick at Lincoln's chest._

 _Karin added with a smirk "Or a pervert trying to make you how you got a girl,"_

" _You-You don't have to worry about that," Lincoln chuckled nervously and eating a piece of orange chicken. "I got you two protecting me, especially Kurenai-nee chan."_

" _Gee, I wonder how Kurenai-neechan will react if she founds out about your little fan club, Lincoln-kun~" Tenten expresses her toning to a average rate that Lincoln's orange chicken fell out from his chopsticks._

" _Or Alyssa-neechan," Karin pointed out. Lincoln turn to them in a whimper "Please-Please don't tell them!" The two girls laugh at their poor little brother's pleading._

* * *

 _A sneeze came from Kurenai after her lecture have ended. She rub her nose as her mind though_ _ **"Who could be talking about me and why do I get the feeling some whore is trying to steal Lincoln-kun?"**_ _She twitches her eyebrows at the thought of some girl coming in close of her little brother._

* * *

 _Alyssa sneezes during her English lecture. "Pardon me, class!" She spoke to her classmates. "Let us move on with Chapter Five," As the Hispanic teacher wrote something on the chalkboard, her mind wanders off trail and her chest slightly burning,_ _ **"My heart is acting funny. Is some tramp is going to steal Lincoln-kun's innocence? Like hell!"**_ _The chalk accidentally broke by her firm grip._

* * *

 _Lincoln felt a chill in his back from an ominous wrath._ _ **"Why do I get the feeling two of my sisters will try to make my life here complicated?"** He turn to the audiences in fear._

* * *

 **Ok. So now Lynn is going to receive Lighting chakra, the same one both the Third Raikage and Fourth Raikage. Thanks to** _ **Lucian Naruto**_ **for providing the idea.**

 **Just like the previous chapter, time for some questions! If you want to see the next chapter, please answer the question.**

 **Who is the most sexiest anime nurse?**

 **What is the Third Raikage is most famous for? Briefly explain it.**

 **If you answer the answer the two correctly, I will provide the next chapter! Also this will be one of the jutsu Lynn will learn!**

 **No Easter Egg in this chapter!**

 **Want to see some Lighting jutsu that Lynn will lean? Please provide it in the review! Ideas for Omake and chapters? Do so as well!**

 **News of my next story have not been out. Not starting on first chapter. Haven't try watching people reacting to the entire series of Kill la Kill. Maybe I'll put in a story I can think up.**

 **Till then, NiteOwl18 out!**


	28. Training Pushes Forward!

**Thanks to those who answer the questions, even though one answer the two questions and another only answer one of them. The answers for number one was, in my opinion, Aki Nijou from Maken-Ki! The answer for number two was The Third Raikage is famous for his Black Lighting! Thank you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Training Pushes Forward!**

After the perverts were taken to the nurse's office by Shizune, Karin offer to take a look at Lynn's chakra. Lynn, meanwhile, is deeply embarrassed by running around the campus naked. The image still burns in her mind. She pray Lincoln didn't witness the entire scene or when he took a peek on her body. Despite the humiliation, Lynn remember how her body felt with electricity and her speed wasn't that advance she thought it was in her own ego. And her punches, how it connect to each victim and sending them at long distance.

Tsunade and her family waited for Karin's diagnosis to finished. The buxom women grumble over the amount of damages she have to pay to replace private property. Lynn sat on a stood while the crimson teenager focus on going deep in Lynn's chakra. She almost gasp of feeling the same crazy energy from before.

"Anything, Karin?" Alyssa asked. Jiraiya have called her daughter over what Lynn had done. She was furious to think that Lynn had broken her promise until the Hispanic teacher saw the destruction. Alyssa was given the full story by Yamato.

Karin was done; she turn over and look at her family with a surprise expression. "She has Lighting flowing around her chakra," The teenager revealed, shocking everyone.

"What?!" Tsume was shocked. "How can it be?! This pup never has an stronger chakra level than the one she have!"

"Could it be that Lynn-san's charka must have spike?" Yamato guessed.

Karin added, fixing her glasses "It's my only theory,"

Tsunade didn't believe what her daughter is saying. Lighting chakra. There was only those who can produce Lighting chakra, namely of Konoha's rival. And this girl achieve one by accident? That's just dumb luck and she known what kind of luck. She demanded more explanation.

"Alright, brat. Tell us the truth," She said, crossing her arms. Lynn look up the buxom headmistress and spoke back, "What? You don't believe me? I told you what happened! Those perverts try to peek on me and Anko!"

Yugao turn to Anko, who was grinning when Lynn chase those boys commando style. The sword mistress said "I thought you were watching Lynn-san."

"The brat needed a break. And F.Y.I, she was laying down on the bench, not doing her job."

Kurenai give Lynn a stern look, "Laying down on the job, Lynn-san?" Lynn twitches an eyebrow at the raven haired woman and argued "I was taking a break! I needed a shower! You wanna bring it?!"

"Knock it off, brat!" Tsunade slam her fist on top of her head.

"I honestly have no idea what happened. I was feeling this kind of power I never image. Those creeps were trying to watch us bath! I was trying to keep myself from punching them to obiliation. And when one of them commented on my chest," Lynn crosses her arms to cover her breast, making Jiraiya, Yamato and Lincoln shifted in embarrassment. "I lost control."

"Well, it's a good thing those boys receive nothing serious but a fracture skull, damage wrist and several weeks of physical trauma," Tsunade remarked.

Jiraiya added "And I have to erase their memories before they remember one detail. You're lucky everyone was in class, brat. Both Yugao-chan and Yamato have to defuse the situation by saying it was an emergency test for an earthquake."

Lynn look down on the ground, fearing that her promise to make up with Lincoln is over. "I'm not fired, am I?" She asked.

"You almost expose your chakra to them? I should consider firing you," Tsunade warned. Karin and Kurenai both nod their heads in agreement. "But I'm not."

Lynn looked at her, surprise "You're not?" Both Karin and Kurenai's victory was short lived.

"I gotta say, brat, in all of your bad mouthing, high temperament, and short level expansion of being around comrades, you show I never expected back in Konoha. A brat like you with a low chakra suddenly spiked up because a pervert try to look at you bathing and your speed is unnaturally more resistant than ever. I'm impressed, or more likely, scared if you know how to control it."

Lynn bragged "I can control it, if you just increase my training instead of working out my flaws."

Kurenai shook her head, "That would never happen-"

"Agree," Tsunade answered. "You'll start tomorrow." Lynn bump up her fist in the air.

"But mom!" Karin cried in disbelief.

"Alright! I can't wait!" Lynn then look at her phone. "Oh, shitt! Mom's picking me up! See you all later!" She dashes out of the Nurse's office before Alyssa can take comment over her potty mouth.

Yugao asked "Kaa-chan, are you sure it's wise to increase Lynn-san's training? You know what her chakra level is like now."

Anko added "You're not the only one that is thinking of it,"

"Regardless, she have Lighting Chakra. And if she wants to fulfill her promise, then we have to train her until Lynn learns how to," Alyssa said. Several of the daughters, plus Lincoln, nod their heads while a few were against it but had no choice.

Karin repeated that almost give her mother a headache "Shall I review over the budget for replacing the damages?"

"Now I need a drink," The buxom woman muttered herself.

At night, Lynn is wide awake and recount over the predicament that happened to her. She remembered feeling lighting around both her fists and a huge amount inside her charka, as Karin explain it. She look at her right fist and closed it. Lynn focus of sending her chakra into her hand and almost a blink of her eye saw one tiny spark. The look of everyone's faces find it a bit odd for her. There was no surprises or shocked expression, but rather a bit scare. The thought of it send Lynn back to where she was the town's pariah after fighting with the owner of the store. She hoped that her new sudden twist didn't meant for Tsunade's family to be scared enough that they turn their backs on her. Or Lincoln because that would put a bump in her plans.

" _That won't happen,"_ Lynn said to herself by though. _"I'm at the start of being strong enough to make you accept my apology, Lincoln, and everyone have to acknowledge me!"_

* * *

Lynn arrive at the training ground after school. Alyssa, Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Yamato were there. Lynn was excited that it implanted on her smile.

"So what are you three going to teach me first?" She asked.

Tsunade said "Before we train, I need to tell you about your chakra. First, what you experience yesterday was lighting enfuse around your chakra. This is called _Lightning Release Chakra Mode._ If a user posses lighting element, which you already have, they can focus on their chakra and combine with taijutsu and ninjutsu to increase their speed and physical power to a certain limit. This is called Nintaijutsu. The more limit you pass through your body, the more speed, strength, durability, and reflexes the user can achieve."

"Whoa," Lynn said, breathless.

"Normally we were going to wait until you were done fixing your flaws," Jiraiya then took out a small paper in his hands, confusing the girl.

"What's that?"

"This would determine which Nature Transformation would you have. There's five forms of nature element; Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water," The white haired man give the paper to the girl. "Just focus your chakra on it and the paper will react to your nature chakra."

Lynn look at the paper and release a small amount of her chakra to the paper. Sparks of lighting flow around and the paper wrinkle.

"The paper wrinkle, which means your nature element is lighting," Yamato repeated what Jiraiya said.

"Is that good?" Lynn asked stupidly. Kurenai roll her eyes, "Of course it is, baka. Lighting is consider one of the five elemental nature, right next to Fire being the ultimate element. It's strong against earth elemental since it can break the ground apart and travels through."

Lynn twitches an eyebrow as Alyssa added "But it's weak against Wind. Anyone who is a Wind user can potentially surpass the penetrative force by increasing the vibration frequency high enough."

"So basically my lighting is some sort of advantage against wind?" Lynn pouted. "So lame."

"But lighting user can conduct through water. Any water user will be easily be fooled by enemies using lighting elemental against their water based jutsu, causing temporary paralysis," Jiraiya mention, lifting the girl's spirits up.

"Aha! So my element _is_ the strongest!" Lynn brag, and Kurenai hit her on top of her head. "Ahhh!"

"Stop saying foolish things!"

Jiraiya facepalmed "Control yourself, Kurenai-chan. If we're done explaining to Lynn, can we start on the lesson? Alyssa-chan."

"Lynn, from this forward, your training will be all about controlling your Lighting Chakra permanently without stopping. You'll spend every hour learning to focus all that energy around your body. Are you ready?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, yes! Let's get on with it!" Lynn said impatiently. Alyssa give her a small smile, despite the disrespect Lynn implantment.

"Yamato-san?" The butler nods his head and form a couple of hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground. A huge large slab border appear, surprising the tomboy.

Tsunade instructed "You're going to focus your Lighting Chakra. Keep holding it and sent a part it to one fist. This jutsu is called _Lateral Bolt of Pain._ After covering yourself with Lighting Chakra and a fist is pressure more build up, you're going to chop this rock," She pointed at the border next to Lynn's side.

With a firm nod, Lynn closes her eyes and do what the Headmistress had instructed her. Her gut was sending sparks and a flow of electricity is surrounding her, the same one like before. It wasn't hurting the girl herself. Blue lighting surrounded the tomboy. Once the flow is here, she started channeling in her right fist into gaining more chakra.

Alyssa commented "Hold it, Hold it."

Lynn's right hand sparks more lighting than her body can produce. Her brown eyes facing the target. She got into a runner pose and chargers at the border, pulling back her right hand cover lighting. She yell, slowing moving her right arm at the side.

Her hand is struck through the rock in a chop. And Lynn's lighting chakra was gone. Her right hand is trapped between the wedges of the surface. She pull it out, and her hand almost scratch from the sharp cuts. The cut is only two and a half inches.

"I did it," Lynn said in wide eyed.

"Almost," Kurenai corrected. "You were suppose to cut through the whole rock. You obviously release from your chakra after you stopped cutting it." Lynn rubbing her wounded hand that was covered with tiny rocks that are sticking to the skin.

Tsunade sighed "Never undo your Lightning Release Chakra during a jutsu, brat. You gotta redo it again," Lynn turn back to the rock with the small cut and got back to her stance. "With a different target."

The boulder is smash away by Alyssa, shocking Lynn. The Hispanic teacher didn't seem to flinch of wounding her hand or if rocks got into her bones. Lynn made a mental note of not bad mouthing in front of her or fight with her other sisters, except she glared at Kurenai.

After Yamato summon another border, Jiraiya repeated "Again, brat. This time, try not to shut off your lighting mode" Lynn transform her chakra into lightning mode and clutches her right hand to possess an amount. Thinking she got enough, Lynn run forward to cut through the entire rock. But her hand made it only one addition inch after her lighting mode was gone.

"Damn it!" Lynn curse. Her right hand start to bleed a little from her second finger. "What am I doing right?!"

"You have to keep that lighting mode in effect. Otherwise, you'll only perfected a jutsu that can only do small cuts, not enough to take down your enemy." Alyssa said, right after destroying the second border.

After a third border is ready, Lynn exhale short, rapid breaths and, after she got back into Lighting Chakra mode, she focuses on her right hand producing more element. She pulls forward at the beginning of the border. Jiraiya shouted "Don't release! Just keep it in!"

Lynn's right hand pushes to break through the rocky surface instead of staying at two inches. She screamed, the jagged cuts being slice through by the electricity. Her hand made it at the end of the border. The center of the border have a large cut with cracks; the border is still intact, almost being cut in half.

"Ugh," Lynn said, rubbing her hand after shutting off her lighting mode.

"Impressive," Tsunade inspected the cut. "You were able to push yourself and not turn off your Lighting Chakra mode. If this was enemy, he would have at less five minutes before succumbing to the effect of your _Lateral._ " With one finger, she move the border downward and the top half is broken off. "Or one minute."

"So I perfected it?"

"Don't get so cocky," Kurenai interrupted. "Now time for your next lesson. This one you really got to focus on keeping your Lighting Chakra mode longer. The next lesson is _Lighting Straight._ Just like _Lateral,_ as your speed gains at a maximum level, your punch doubles the times a regular punch have."

"Instead of chopping a rock, I have to punch a rock?" Lynn fully understand it. Yamato steps away from the group and forms a tiger seal, shouting _"Earth Style: Rampart of Flowing Soil!"_

A gigantic rampart is risen from behind the butler's feet. It was five feet tall. Below it was a giant crater. But Yamato wasn't done, as Lynn notices Jiraiya to keep her eye at him.

" _Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu!"_ Suddenly a huge amount of water is release from where Yamato was standing above the rampart and hits the crater.

"What?! He can use Water _and_ Earth Element?!" Lynn shouted in shock. Alyssa ordered "Lynn, you're going to use _Lighting Straight,_ and hit it at center of the waterfall," She pointed at the running water.

"Huh?" Lynn was dumbstruck. "Punch a waterfall? That seems stupid."

Tsunade annoyingly said "Just try it, brat."

Lynn turn her attention at the rapid waterfall that came up by the butler. Yamato had jump and landed on the soft ground before returning to the adults. Reactivate her _Lightning Release Chakra_ mode, she crackle both of her hands and focus on both of them to handle more chakra as she produce. A look of fear came in the girl's face, wondering if the running water won't stop her attack. She remember what Lighting element can withstand earth, but not wind. Water can be conducted by the electricity to a user, rendering temporary paralysis. Regardless, she got into her position and runs toward the rampart. Her speed increases and her lighting on both fists static dramatically. She jump high up and her body is wash through the water; she didn't feel her body stopping. Her left fist is smash at the center of the earth covered body.

Jumping away from the waterfall, Lynn lands on the ground. She conducted more lighting through her left and right fist. Lynn jump through the water and hit the top right of where she hit first.

"Keep doing till the entire structure is gone, but don't strain yourself," Alyssa commented. Lynn reply with a wave "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Behind the trees were Tenten, Karin and Lincoln, who have just return together from their class. Lincoln's eyes caught seeing his former older sister still in training. Against the warning by Tenten, Karin drags Lincoln to the trees and hide to avoid being caught. Tenten went in after them, but got involved in it.

"She's really perfected her elemental charka," Karin commented, seeing Lynn coming out of the waterfall and her body surrounds the blue lighting.

"Is-Is that the _Lightning Release Chakra_?" Lincoln knew what that lighting signify. Tenten nods her head, "Yes. And what Lynn-san is doing, she're using _Lighting Straight."_

Karin asked in shock "Has she perfected the _Lateral_?"

"It's similar to the _Lateral_ , but we're not quite sure," Tenten reply, her head turn to Karin, who is playing at Lynn and her inhuman chakra. "I know what you're thinking, Karin, and Lynn isn't like Kumo."

"But look at her lighting chakra!" Karin whisper harshly. "Of all elements to possess, it has to be this one! I knew tou-chan should have her memories erase and chakra sealed!"

"Quit your babbling about your past! It's ancient history!" Tenten argue.

"You don't know what they were like!"

"Guys, don't fight," Lincoln pleaded, getting in between the two sisters. Lynn's yell got out of them. "We-We should leave Lynn alone with her training or kaa-chan might see us."

Tenten and Karin's anger both decrease with the panda haired girl added "I agree," She and her sister both got out of their hideout and head back to the mansion. Lincoln took a second glance of Lynn gloating that she's almost breaking the waterfall. For the first time in his life, Lincoln is somewhat proud of Lynn is learning well of being a kunoichi. Now all she need to do was work on her anger problem. The teenager shivers before returning to the house.

* * *

Lynn collapses on the ground, nearly falling in the large pond. For ten minutes, she have punch different sections around the center.

She gritted her teeth. Her both hands were starting to get hurt. Small blood are leaking from the bronchi. Lynn resist the pain by blowing through her teeths.

"No good! Keep trying!" Lynn turn on her lighting mode and jump right back inside the waterfall.

Alyssa started with great impressive while Tsunade said in shock "Unbelievable! This girl is really pushing through!"

The Hispanic Teacher added "She really wants to do this, mama. It's her only shot of being able to let Lincoln forgive him."

"She's wasting her time. No matter how powerful she is getting, she will never have Lincoln-kun's apology," Kurenai disgruntling said.

"Can't you give her a chance? The brat is proving herself," Jiraiya encourages her daughter. Kurenai response to a different answer "I'm going to check on Lincoln-kun, Tenten-chan and Karin-chan. It seems they're back." She went away to check up of them and didn't want to waste anymore time seeing a foolish girl trying to prove herself she's not a monster.

Alyssa sighed at her attitude before remembering that Lincoln was back from school. She leave to prevent anything her older sister doesn't do anything to steal the boy's innocent. Jiraiya learns to his wife, "Perhaps we should head back before Alyssa-chan and Kurenai-chan both cause trouble."

Tsunade nods her head. "Yamato, watch over Lynn-san's training."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama," The man reply with a bow. As the two adults head back in, Yamato fashion himself a bench by his Mokuton before sitting to watch Lynn's struggle.

Lynn falls down into the proud but uses her chakra on her feet at the last minute. The waterfall is still standing, but at the amount of punches she landed, it would take more than twenty people to topple over the whole thing if they stand above it.

"I'll break that goddamn waterfall even if I have to use my head!" Lynn shouted at herself. She restart her lighting mode and fling herself on the target.

* * *

Unknown to Yamato and Lynn, a lone stranger with a orange spial mask is seeing what the outsider is up to from his right Sharagian.

"Itachi must hear this!" The stranger spoke in his comdica voice and his whole body descend down to the ground with his Sharagian switches to an advance Dojutsu.

* * *

 **Omake: Spending Time With Jiraiya**

 _Lincoln was waiting in the living room with his pet dog by his side. His fingers brushed against the top of Akamaru's head as the pup lay there with a smile on his face. Lincoln look behind to see his new family gather around near the front door._

 _Today, Lincoln is going to spent the entire day with his new father. Now this was going to be difficult for the boy since he wasn't confident enough. He had nothing against Jiraiya since the white haired man was there to conform Lincoln from his night terrors. It was his perverted personality that Lincoln find it weird. He, himself, wasn't a big fan of perverts since the entire male students in the academy are as well. His new sisters and Tsunade try to prevent Jiraiya from corrupting Lincoln, with his wife threatening to cut off from sex and Alyssa and Kurenai both ready to castrate him._

 _The girls weren't ready to trust their dad being alone with Lincoln. Jiraiya, being the man of reason, talk them out of not sending Lincoln to one of the places he goes._

" _Girls, trust me. The kid will be safe in my hands," Jiraiya said. All of the female's eyes were watching him. Tsunade crosses her arms with an indifferent look._

" _That's what you told me when you almost loss Moegi-chan when you hit on that tramp at the grocery store!" She sternly said._

" _She was hitting on me," Jiraiya spoke in his defense._

" _That's what you said about me and Yugao-chan of that wittress and you ended up getting thrown out!" Shizune reminded and Yugao back up with a nod and glaring at her dad._

 _Alyssa look at each of her sisters and stated "Give him a chance, girls. I'm sure Lincoln-kun will be excited to spent the day with his new tou-chan."_

" _But can he trust him like a father?" Yugao asked. "You remember Lincoln-kun's past relationship with his old father," The girls knew more about Lincoln's past during the time they each spent a day with him. After that, they exchange the information how Lincoln is nervous to go near a father figure who will shun him or make him into something he can't be. Despite how perverted their own dad is, they trust Jiraiya into making Lincoln how to trust someone who won't turn his back on him._

 _Tsume added "Sooner or later, the pup has got to trust that old pervert now that he trusted us."_

" _I got all the activity planned out for me and the kid," Jiraiya explained. "Don't worry. It's not one of my favorite places."_

" _No brothels?" Kurenai asked._

" _I cross out the red marks."_

 _Anko raises an eyebrow, "No strip clubs?"_

" _He won't see an ounce of a nipple."_

" _And no taking him to your workplace!" Karin announces._

 _Jiraiya pouted "Now that's not fair!"_

" _And you can't talk about your perverted books to Lincoln-kun!" Tsume barked. Jiraiya became deadpanned, turning his head to his wife and giving her shaken eyes that make him wanna cry._

 _Tsunade rolls her eyes, "As long as you keep it in a minimum and subtle context."_

" _I promised to Kami himself," The white haired old man proudly stated. Now his wife and daughters are scared. "Lincoln, time to go!"_

 _Lincoln follow out of the living room with Akamaru walking behind. Hana grab the puppy and Lincoln hug her and Moegi join in. He move over to his sisters, Mother Tsume and Mother Tsunade. Yamato open the front door, and greeted his bye to his little brother._

 _Lincoln is the first one to leave. Jiraiya said to his family with a small smirk "We'll back before dawn."_

" _Tou-chan," He turn and Alyssa giving him a sweet sinister smile. "If Lincoln-kun comes back and adopted some of your pervertness or have the smell of harlots stealing his innocents, me and Kurenai-oneechan will have no problem cutting your testacles. Understood?"_

" _Y-Yes, sweetie!" Jiraiya is shaken by his loins being cut off. Alyssa return to her old self and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Tou-chan! Bye, Lincoln-kun!" She blew a small kiss at the boy's direction, making Lincoln slightly blush and quickly get into Jiraiya's car. The old man pray himself that this day won't turn out bad._

* * *

 _Their day together start off by going into the woods. During the car drive, Lincoln hasn't spoken a word since he and Jiraiya left the mansion. Their first activity was hiking up the mountains. Jiraiya was carrying the supplies from his large backpack and holding a hiking stick. Lincoln was behind him with a concern expression._

" _You don't talk much, huh?" Jiraiya jokes. Lincoln leans down, embarrassed. The white haired old man resist to hit himself for making the situation more awkward. Their hiking lean them on top at almost noon. The two rest on the rocky ground, Jiraiya took out two water bottles and handed one to Lincoln. After refreshing their bodies, the two took advantage of the majestic view around them. Lincoln was breathless of seeing the wonders he never experience other than going to the usual campsite from his old family's vacation._

" _Liking the view?" Jiraiya asked. Lincoln nods his head with a small smile. This is taking up slow, but in no time, Lincoln would trust Jiraiya as a father. "Once in a while, me and hime takes the whole gang up to the mountains. We look at it each day and have a picnic right here. Maybe next time we can take everyone here. Would you like that?"_

 _Lincoln hummed from his closed mouth but still keep his smile. Jiraiya felt the boy's smile was fake. With a deep sigh, he called "Lincoln, can you come over here?"_

 _Lincoln shallow his water and take a different place till he was facing the man he should call "Dad". "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked._

" _Uhm," Lincoln poke his two fingers together and look down at the same time._

 _Jiraiya then knew what his body posture meant, follow by the now nervous expression. "You're worry I'm gonna turn out like your old dad, right?"_

 _Lincoln stop his tick and look up at the man with sadness. With pity, Jiraiya place his hand on the boy's shoulder. He stated like a father should act "I know you don't want to talk about how your father wasn't always there for you. He look over to your sisters and barely have time for you. This made you have some trusting issue with me, seeing that you're in a similar predicament. I'm not actually that bad. I may tent to get perverted and flirt young girls in from of my wife and daughters but I loved them. I'm a good father. Won't you trust me?"_

 _Lincoln grew some unease of his new father's encourage words. Yes, he did have some trusting issues because his own father wasn't exactly there for him. Practically he thinks he favorite the girls more than him. Lincoln then remember Lynn Sr apology him for not being a better father and how he reacted during the bad luck crisis. Lincoln believes him and accepted his old man's words. However, he was scared that Jiraiya might be like Lynn Sr, despite being a pervert. His substitute teacher and sister figure, Ms. DiMartino, told him to trust her parents and they'll accept him._

" _I-I guess," He answered. Jiraiya, being less announced for how short it was, pat him on the shoulder._

" _I wanna show you something," Jiraiya gots up and his hand took out a telescope from his backpack. Pulling the device, he show it to Lincoln. "Come here."_

 _Lincoln gets up as Jiraiya walk to the edge of the mountain. He place the telescope in the boy's hands. Jiraiya ordered, placing his finger up wear to an area. "Look over there, Lincoln."_

 _Lincoln place the telescope in his eye and saw a large steaming pool. "See that spa there? What do you say we take a small dip?"_

* * *

 _Lincoln and Jiraiya went down the mountains and enter through the trees. The white haired old man spoke with a smile "You're going to love it there, Lincoln. This forest have the best spa, but nothing compare to our own bathhouse. It's completely a safe place from unwanted guest."_

" _Has anyone ever been there?" Lincoln asked, finding it a bit relaxing and odd._

 _Jiraiya begin to chuckle in a perverted manner "Well, there were a few times when several women would find this and use them as their own relaxation." He remembers seeing females using the spa and Jiraiya, instead of handling it like a reasonable adult, hid behind the bushes and wrote down details of the scene for his book. That being said he got caught and beat up by them, and a few times his wife and Kurenai, Anko and Alyssa. The white haired man recompose himself of what he had promised to Tsunade and the rest of the girls of not letting his perverted side come out. Clearing his throat, he resume "But I deal with them in a nice and friendly manner."_

 _They came out of the bushes and Jiraiya boldly declare "Here we are, Lincoln!" But the white haired man stop himself, and berate Kami for this bad (or in his instance, good) luck. A group of females were using the spa as their hangout as he mention it earlier to Lincoln. Their loud laughter and chatter and the volume of the boombox is way high that they didn't notice them_

 _The boy's faces slightly blushes, and Jiraiya leans the boy back to the bushes. "Well, this is a pickle," Jiraiya remarked, not bother to resist of spying on the scantily dress women._

 _Lincoln stuttered "May-Maybe we can ask them politely if we can use it after they're done." Jiraiya look at the boy like he was talking stupid as his second language._

" _Kid, you don't ask a girl to say you want to take over the spa next without seeing the bigger picture here," Jiraiya pointed the scene; some of them he happened to know a lot from being peeping tom. "They will stand their ground and beat you up if you try walking in on their party. We can't stay here and let one of them finds us. I got an idea. Stay here." The white haired old man crouch down and crawl away to another bush. Lincoln wonders what his new dad was going to do. He hope it was nothing too disrespectful._

 _A loud, croaking sound of a toad stopped the party. One women lower the volume and look around to where it was. The sound went by different vocal tone; it went from being a low, moaning croak to a loud obnoxious that sent the party to scare._

" _Like what is that?!" A women scream, covering herself with a towel._

" _Nobody told us this spa had a ghost!"_

" _Let's run!" All the females quickly grab their things unsuccessfully and left the area. Lincoln gets out of his hideout and Jiraiya appears laughing his head up._

" _That never gets out!"_

 _Seconds later both the old man and the boy took off their clothes, leaving only their boxers, and have a day in the warm spa. Lincoln admits that this spa is ok, but it doesn't compare like the one back in the academy._

* * *

" _Ahhh~!" Jiraiya smile, feeling the warm water washing his sore legs._

" _I like it there," Lincoln smile a little, making the white haired old man ruffle his hair. "You're not worry they'll be coming back?"_

 _Jiraiya wave his hand to dismiss it. "Nah. They got too scare without thinking there was no toad beast."_

" _Toad beast?"_

" _It's a little rumor I made up to scare unwanted visitors who use our spa. What you heard back there was my toad voice. It was my idea! Those fools fall for it!" The white haired man laugh loudly. "Tell you what; if they come back to check it out, I'll show you how to run like hell! But it's worth, kid! This spa is one clean master of paradise! Think this couldn't beat the bathhouse in the academy?_

 _Lincoln added "Minus the privacy."_

 _Jiraiya chuckle "Can't get enough of the girls watching you bathed?" Lincoln's face turn red, remembering how love-struck his females classmates are and a few weeks after he started attending classes, a few of them have been caught taking a peek on the boy himself in the bath house. Lucky, they have been apprehended by Anko and punished._

 _Deciding to take a different direction, he asked "How are you liking the school, Lincoln?"_

" _It's great," The boy smile back. "Everyone is friendly."_

" _Not too friendly, right?" Jiraiya jokes. "You're already the school heartthrob over the females. I have never be so prouder." Lincoln sink in the water in shame. Jiraiya grab his head to lift him out, "Don't be too ashamed, Lincoln. A lot of guys would kill to walk a smile in your shoes. Or a lot of girls would want to be like my daughters. You liked them, don't you?" Lincoln nods his head. "Which one do you like the most?"_

 _Lincoln sink back into the water with more red in his face, and no from the water. He doesn't know how to answer without offending the man. He thinks Jiraiya might be angry with Lincoln. Seeing the look on his face, the white haired man defuse the situation._

" _You don't have to answer that. Can you at least tell me what is your type in a girl?" He asked, this question might make things a little less awkward. To Lincoln, he find it a bit of a matter of his privacy. But the look of his new dad's face wanted him to open up if he was going to trust him._

" _T-Tomboys,"_

" _Tomboys," Jiraiya chuckled and pat Lincoln's hair. "Tomboys are ok. They're the ones who take control in the relationship. I should know. A few of my daughters are one. Though that's going to be tuff for Alyssa-chan since she is protecting you."_

" _She is nice," Lincoln commented, not hiding her crush on the beautiful substitute teacher._

" _Oh? What about Kurenai-chan? Isn't she always nice?" Lincoln mutter his breath, thinking how her guardian is always protective of her and give him secret kisses when they're in public._

 _Jiraiya laugh more "Oh, you're too much, Lincoln! My daughters sure like to be around you! You're the first male that never been rejected or beaten up by the them! I couldn't let them be allow to date anyone! Maybe I can show you to learn how to talk more to my girls, and in a few years, you'll be a regular stud, just like me!"_

 _Lincoln chuckled nervously, finding this a bit insane and hoped the others might try to stop the man from teaching how to be a pervert. "I'll think about it," He lied, but resume smiling at the man. "Dad."_

 _Jiraiya give him a warm smile and wrap his arm around his new son. "That's my boy! Come here!" He started to noggle the boy's hair, and Lincoln didn't struggle to let go. For a second, he felt scared of getting hurt, but hearing him laugh and joke around made Lincoln feel safe around him. Maybe his old dad failed to raised Lincoln had made him not to trust any fathers, but this trip really brings out the fatherly side of Jiraiya, minus how he'll do what it takes to make Lincoln talk to girls._

" _Hey!" Their moment was gone and both of them turn to face the women who took over the spa. Their faces spell livid._

" _What are you two doing in our spa?!" One shouted._

" _Wait a minute! Isn't that old man who peek at us?!"_

 _Jiraiya's face pale over how they're dangerously close of ripping the man apart. He glance at Lincoln "Son, remember when I was going to teach how to escape to their fury?"_

" _Yes," Lincoln nods his head, blushing._

" _We start now!" Jiraiya grabs his son and carry him by his left shoulder. He leaps out of the spa and grab of all their items before jumping through the trees._

" _LET'S GET THEM!" The females follow them to the forest to beat up the perverts (Though Lincoln wasn't peeking). They never found them, not bother to look up at the mountains and both Jiraiya and Lincoln were laughing till they run out of breath. This was the best trip Lincoln ever had; maybe having Jiraiya as his new dad won't be this bad._

* * *

 **Question:**

 **What is the name of the Kinjutsu Kakuzu stole from his village? If there is no name, briefly explain what it can do.**

 **What are some of C to B-Rank Lighting Style jutsu do you know?**

 **Who is your crush from an anime show?**

 **So Lynn is going to be learning Lighting Style jutsu, the same one Kumo learned and the Raikage. I check on the Naruto Wiki site and saw the ranks of each Lighting style jutsu. This chapter she had learned C-Ranks and B-Ranks. I'm probably gonna have one A-Rank in the story the family thinks she can't do it, maybe an S-Rank jutsu.**

 **Got any ideas? Put in the review.**

 **Love the Omake between Lincoln and Jiraiya? Coming up next is a steamy ecchi scene between him and one of the daughters. Can't tell you who.**

 **And the questions, I know they seem like they're easy. I can't come up with harder ones, not even a riddle.**

 **Also, there's an Easter Egg in this story!**

 **Wanna known what might happened in next chapter? Put it in the review or message me! Look at my profile for upcoming stories! Till then, NiteOwl18 out!**


	29. Status Report! One Week Later!

**Hi everyone! It's your favorite author back with another chapter! First of all, I have received three hundred and one reviews for you all and this story is almost reaching fifty thousand views! But I was surprise of the lack of answers from all reviews, except for one who answered one.**

 **The answer of the Easter Egg was Lincoln poking his fingers together or Lynn punching the waterfall like how Naruto try to cut it with Wind Style. Thank you NeoGamer93!**

 **On with the story! Note: There's a ecchi scene in it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Status Report! One Week Later!**

In the Uchiha hideout, Sasuke clutches on his blade and charges at his target, who block it. The young prodigy jump high to slash the Uchiha. The only audiences he had was Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.

"Khaaa! That's my Sasuke-kun!" Ino shrieked, annoying her two friends. Noticing their lack of excitement, she glared "Will it kill you two to cheer for once?!"

Shikamaru had his right palm against his chin with a bored expression. He said "I don't cheer for anyone. So troublesome."

"Not me," Choji added, eating a couple of BBQ chips like a slob.

"Ahhh! Why can't you two be more like Sasuke-kun or Itachi-kun?!" Ino expresses her dissapointment before resuming cheering like a cheerleader.

Shikamaru and Choji in a whisper "Why are we chosen to be part of Itachi and Obito's squad? You know how our captain has hundreds of records of us."

"This is terrible. We're not ready to go out like them," Choji reply with worrisome. A stranger came from their viewpoint, "Am I interrupting something, you two?"

The two turn to see Itachi with a small smile. "Itachi!" Choji almost choke on his chips.

Ino turn and shouted "Hello, Itachi-kun!"

"I see you're all watching my little brother," Itachi sees Sasuke summoning two clones of himself and perform a strategy to disarmed his opponent. Suddenly, a strange wormhole open up in the middle of the battle. Tobi pops out from it with a _"Heeeelllooooo~!"_

The opponent's blade went through Tobi like a ghost and the back of his neck is grab and pinned to the ground.

Sasuke glared "That's was mine!"

"Obito," Itachi call out, walking to him. Tobi let go the now scared opponent and took off his mask, revealing his thirty one year old face. The right side of it is heavily scarred that resembles wrinkles.

With a chuckle, Obito Uchiha said "Sorry to drop in on your training, Sasuke," The boy scoffed while Itachi bop him in the head to show some manners.

Shikamaru merely asked "What's up, Obito?"

"Just came by from my scout mission. Got some important detail," Obito look to face Itachi, who nods his head.

"Father needs to hear this,"

"What? What is it?" Sasuke demanded. Ino also added between the two adults "Yeah, Yeah! We wanna know too!"

Shikamaru shook his head and muttered "Troublesome."

"My apologies. This is between father, me and Obito. Continue training, Sasuke."

"But I wanna know!" Sasuke cried. Obito shook his head over his nephew's behavior. Itachi smile and poke his two fingers against his forehead.

"Another time, Sasuke. Come, Obito,"

* * *

The Uchihas enter Fugaku's office and Obito explain his mission of spying in Senju Academy. Obito reveal details relating to Lynn's training by saying what her chakra was.

Both of the Uchihas were shocked. Fugaku asked slowly "Are you certain that this girl have Lightning Release Chakra?"

"Yes. So far they taught her of the _Lateral Bolt of Pain_ and she is learning _Lightning Straight_ ," Obito summarized.

Fugaku place his hand against his forehead with his teeths gritting. "The outsider is learning Lightning Release Chakra. This could be a damper in my plan. If this girl can learn to use her chakra property, then she'll be like the Third Raikage!"

"We're up against a Mokuton user and someone learning the ropes of Lightning Release Chakra. That Granny Tsunade really know how to pick them," Obito jokes.

"Don't play me, boy!" The captain shouted, scaring Obito. "This isn't a joking matter! The Senju clan have another trump card on their side!"

"Aren't you forgetting that this girl is barely to learn how to do proper work her new evolved form of Lightning Release Chakra?" Itachi calculated. "In Kumogakure, the Third Raikage learned to property controlled his own chakra. He worked hard, barely have time to rest and sleep. All that concentration eventually paid off in being the renowned Raikage in the Land of Lighting. It took months for him to reach his goal. Who's to say the outsider won't do the same?"

Fugaku ponders over how the Third Raikage was the strongest Kage and his incredible Lightning Release Chakra was advance. "No," He shook his head. "We can't wait that long. Sooner we gotta have to prepare for the next mission. Obito, the report for the Royal Woods Harbor."

Obito recompose himself after that little shout from his grandpa. He said "The next batch is scheduled to be arrive at March 25. Around 4:45. That's a week from now."

"Any guards?"

"Same as before. Looks like they're not so precious of guarding such exotic treasure."

"Humans, when will they learn? Prepare everyone for our next attack. I don't want any mistakes like last time," The captain ordered.

"And the girl?"

"We'll give her one week, so will the boy as well. You two better start getting your teammates into shape. Dismissed," Itachi and Obito both nods their heads and left the office. Fugaku stands up from his seat and ponder of what frustrated information left him so moody.

"How far will you go to teach another outsider to be like us, Tsunade-hime?" He said to himself. The man look at the portrait of Madara Uchiha. "Imagine this, grandfather. Outsiders are becoming powerful. They are nothing but peasants who pleads like dogs! But soon, your goal will be achieved as I, Fugaku Uchiha, will finish what you started!"

* * *

Lynn was in her Science class with her eyes half closed and her arms were so sore that she barely hold a pen. A week have passed since her training was pushed forward thanks to her Lightning Release Chakra. Her right hand was still hurting for trying to punch a waterfall with her _Lightning Straight._ It took her a lot of tries that it made her passed out. Tsunade warn her of not over doing it too much or she'll exhaust herself. During the pass week, Lynn learn to perform five clones without a temporary exhibition. Once she was done with learning the two Lightning Release jutsu, Jiraiya instructed her of how to use her an Elbow Bolt. Yamato summon a dozen boulders and Lynn have to smash through with her elbow. It was easy for her. Then come the Guillotine Drop, jumping high in the air and deliver a downward kick on your opponent. Lynn almost shatter the entire ground after her first five fails. The last jutsu was known as the Hell Stab. An offensive move that allows the user to focus the Lightning Release Chakra into your hand. Basically, Lynn learned the Four Finger Nukite; it's strong enough to break through a stronger defensive move.

It was all well and done for Lynn since she felt she is ready to join with the other gang, but they still didn't trust her. Lincoln is being distance by either Kurenai, Karin and Tenten whenever she gets into his radar. Tsunade and Jiraiya are slowly accepting her. Shizune open up to her when she heal her injuries from training, and maybe Yamato and Anko when they had that talk in the bath house. Lynn hasn't come close to try sneak a glace to Lincoln, and when she does, Lincoln leaves quickly or one of his overprotective sisters threatened her.

But that's all going to change when Lynn shows her improvement. This would make Lincoln's new sisters to acknowledge her and the boy himself to forgive her.

The tomboy secretly wish she could do the same to her own sisters as well, but she knew that's never going to happen. Even if Lincoln does forgive Lynn, her other sisters won't be so forgiving. The only person she could trust was her mother, father and Lily. If only Lynn can show them what she could do now as a different person. Alyssa told her, however, of not using her chakra outside of training unless it's a mission and wearing a disguise.

A paper ball is thrown at the back of her head, knocking her out of her thoughts. Lynn turn and saw Haley, Nikki and Miranda with smirks on their faces.

"Ms. Loud, turn your attention please," The teacher told her, resulting a few students to snicker at the tomboy. Lynn's cheeks were blushing and bury her face in the science book. Oh, how she wish she wants to give them a bolt of pain to them!

Once class was over, Lynn walk out of the class with a frown on her face. Everyday was the same outside of her work/ training. Those fools don't know when to give Lynn a hard time, either by one of her former teammates, bullies or prejudicial teachers. As she put all of her things in her locker, Lynn saw Clyde with Penelope in his arms, along with Lincoln's other friends. Back when that girl with the glasses accuse her of bullying Clyde, Lynn was surprised the dweeb had gotten over his insane crush of Lori and gotten a somewhat version of him with the same agenda as the rest. Lynn felt his friends doesn't want to take a glance since she is responsible for taking Lincoln away. But she remembered that all of them avoided Lincoln because they were too stupid to fool for a lie and Clyde and Ronnie Anne avoided being treated the same as Lincoln.

Speaking of the bully that is friends with Lincoln, she found out from Lori that she and Bobby moved away because their mother has gotten a job in the hospital. Now they lived with their relatives in a bodega. Truth be told, Lynn was glad Ronnie Anne wasn't here anymore. If she ever found out Lynn is out from Juvie Hall, who knows what Ronnie Anne might finish her off?

Unknown to the tomboy who had just taking out her books, several eyes from her little brother's crew were eyeing her.

Liam spoken first. "To think Lynn would still be here after her first time being allow to go to school hasn't gone well."

"The whole school despise her, even the teachers. I don't know if we should do something about it. Tell the principle, maybe," Zach wondered.

"Let her rot in her damaged pride," Tabby answered, shooting a dirty glare at the tomboy. "See how she feel to be ignored."

"But aren't we becoming like them?" Haiku said, drawing attention from the rock teenager. "We using the same hatred everyone went against Lincoln three years ago. It's like a cycle that can't stopped when one is to blame."

"It's not a cycle if people like to ride unicycle," Giggles joke, drawing some eye rolls from the clown.

"Hardy har," Polly Pain response, leading her back against the lockers. "I'm surprise Lynn hasn't been expelled yet since her big mouth got in trouble with Ms. DiMartino."

Rusty spoke next in surprise. "Oh, man! The way she talk like to her almost made Ms. DiMartino slap the crap of out her!"

"Why can't the school get rid of her?" Penelope asked, tightly her hand at Clyde's hand. "Or at least sent her to an asylum?"

Clyde said "Don't you all think we're being too harsh on her? Maybe she have change."

Polly Pain objected with a scowl "Girls like Lynn Loud will never change. Her attitude, short temper, and large mouth is what gotten her in this situation three years ago. Now she has to pay the price of what she put Lincoln through."

"Speaking of Lincoln, I wonder how he is," Rusty wondered. The topic of their old friend have brought back memories of their last encounter three years ago. They were still mad at themselves for believing such a reform made by Lynn. When the truth was discover, Rusty, Zach, and Liam all pleaded forgiveness to Lincoln, which he accepted them. They remember the painful scolding from their girlfriends and threats made by Ronnie Anne when they visited Lincoln at the hospital. The next day, they were shocked to learned that Lincoln has been transferred to another school and the knowledge of his whereabouts are being kept confidential by Ms. Johnson and the Loud family. They try finding out where Lincoln was from each of their sisters, only to get no result. Even Haiku, Polly, Giggles and Tabby were denied of answers from their friends. Clyde and Ronnie Anne were the only ones of where Lincoln was and swore each other of not spreading the information to their other friends. But after Ronnie Anne left, Clyde was having some trouble of keeping the secret since rumors around his friend surfaced over his whereabouts. Some say they sent him off to an island to get away from his abusers. Force him to live with a different relative out the country. Fake his death and taken the identity of another boy. After they were done with middle school, Clyde eventually told his girlfriend and his friends of where Lincoln was. They even told the reason behind Lynn's hatred over Lincoln. The gang were shocked of how the family treated Lincoln, but Clyde ease their new hatred over the family and added why Lincoln did what he had to do and why he didn't tell any teachers when everyone avoided him like he was the plague. They understand of not blaming the family, but rather Lynn who started this. Once everyone was getting it, Clyde added they should not talk about this during school or in the presence of one of the Loud sisters, including Lynn.

Polly Pain slap her boyfriend's shoulder. "Dummy!" She barked in a whisper. "We're not supposed to talk about that!"

"Nor can't we speak of it in front of you-know-who," Liam jab his thumb at Lynn walking away from their view. "Or any of her sisters and Ms. DiMartino."

" _Ex-_ sisters," Zack corrected before turn to Clyde."You never try figure out where this school was?"

"I did, but it's all across town, and my dads will freak out If I did. They wouldn't even let me take the bus," Clyde complain.

"Did you at least sent him letters?" Liam asked.

"No way. That would mean I have known the secret and told it to you all. It's too risky."

Giggles ponder sadly "I hope Lincoln is doing ok." Haiku nods her head sadly over her friend's big brother.

"I'm sure the little snowball is fine," Tabby try to defuse the situation, though she wishes her friend was still here. "He has Ms. DiMartino and her family raising him in a loving environment." This brought the four boyfriends into blushing over the beautiful Hispanic substitute. Tabby, Giggles, Tabby and Penelope smack them in the back of their heads.

Chuckling, Rusty brags "If I know Lincoln, I'm sure he's fine being in that co-ed academy. Lucy say Ms. DiMartino have sisters. So maybe he got a girlfriend to keep him company. Or two. Three is okay. Four is what I call The Crew-" He got slap across the cheep by Polly with a vein nearly popping from her forehead. He look at his girlfriend in nervous shock "Nothing compare to you, babe!"

"Then keep your head out of the gutters or do I have to knock your head?!" She kept swinging her fist around, scaring Rusty into pleading to her.

This brought the rest looking at the couple with deadpanned expressions. "Just what kind of relationship does this play out?" They all asked.

"Can't you two stop can it before more people finds out about the bloody secret?! Including that bloke Chandler?!" Tabby whispered loudly.

Haiku responded, seeing the ginger bully harassing a few classmates. "His hatred with Lincoln never seize after three years. Right now, he gets to pick on us or Lincoln's little sisters. If Lincoln was still here, he would know how to handle this."

Clyde sighed sadly "I doubt if he can ever come back with the crap he's been through. Long story short, this last threes hasn't been the same without Lincoln."

"And three years now, we got those mysterious men the news have been talking about nonstop," Penelope addresses the crowd over the mafia known as Taka.

"I hear from my ma that there's going to a curfew if Taka resurface. The mayor explain it this morning," Liam said.

"If this keep up, we all have to pay the price," Polly grumble. "Geez, I wish someone could take care of them!"

Rusty lamented. "Too bad we're not heroes."

"Let's make like heroes and fly to our next class before we get caught," Giggles jokes. All of the gang then move on to their next class. Clyde expresses his deep regard for his lost friend.

" _Lincoln, I hope you're ok."_

* * *

Meanwhile at Senju Academy, Lincoln gets out of the building as quickly as possible to avoid his fans or the perverted boys who wishes to pick a bone with him. He sighed mentally as he walks around the building _"When would they learn?"_

A dark figure then grabs Lincoln in the closet and the figure is on top of him. Lincoln then hear the familiar voice with desire.

"Ototo-kun~!" Anko smirk at her pray with a dirty blush.

Lincoln stuttered, blushing madly "Anko!"

"Surprise! We're now alone, Lincoln-kun!" She presses her hands against Lincoln's chest.

Seeing the hunger expression on her fact and her body on top of him, Lincoln knew what she meant.

"Can't we do this another time?" He pleaded to try get out of this. Anko presses her weight down to not let him get up.

"Oh, no. You're getting away this easy, Ototo-kun," Anko chuckle evilly. She lean her head against his ear. "Now we can have some fun~. No annoying sisters to stop us."

"Anko-neechan!" Lincoln cried, but almost moan as the violet haired tomboy starts sucking at his neck like a vampire.

"Mmm, just what I expected. So deliciously well~." Her fingers unbutton Lincoln's tan uniform shirt, revealing his upper chest. "So manly~!" Lincoln stutter, paralyzed. He can feel her fingers tracing around his chest.

"Mine turn." Anko then started to undone her buttons and show her large bust from her dark violet bra. Lincoln felt like a statue; he didn't flinch when his hand is brought by his sister and felt the globes at one of them.

"You like feeling your neechan's breast? You been begging to see them, weren't you?" Anko teasingly said, unknowingly humping between Lincoln's groin. When she got felting a bump from his pants, her grin grew more. "I bet you do~!"

Lincoln breathing turn rapid and his eyes looking at Anko, who lean her body closer to him. "Shhh~! Just let your oneechan make you relax~."

Her lips were close to make Lincoln her property and seal the deal.

However, the door open up, revealing a very pissed off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ANKO?!" She scream, making Lincoln turn to her in relief and a little scare. Anko pouted while smirking "Just trying to give my ototo a big kiss. And more~!" Her bouncing chest mocks the crimson teenager who grits her teeth. Tenten is behind him and blush over the sexual scene. And to Anko's dismay, there was Shizune.

"UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR!" Shizune yelled. She pushes Anko away and embrace Lincoln under her arms. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF LINCOLN-KUN?!"

"Relax, neechan. We didn't do anything," Anko gets up to glare at the nurse, whose glare was a match to her mother. Shizune look at Lincoln's face with concern in her face.

"Are you alright, ototo-kun? Did that witch try to force you to do anything so naughty? Are you feeling warm? Do you need to come with me?" She asked, Lincoln struggle to answer under the peasants of Tenten, Karin and Shzine with his shirt unbutton and Anko's heavy chest expose.

Anko twitches her eyebrow and said "Who you calling a witch? Karin shouted, throwing her index finger at her "I should report you to kaa-chan for this kind of behavior! You know there's a rule about having sex on campus or trying to molest ototo-kun!"

"I'm...alright, Shizune-neechan. You-You can…" Lincoln stuttered; Shizune is still hugging him and cradle his head like an infant cat. She babbles on if there was something as his nurse can do for him. She then lay out a small yelp and look down in curiosity "What is-"

Her eyes widen and her face turn red. Lincoln cover his erection in embarrassment. Tenten asked "What's wrong with otouto-kun?"

Anko laughs "Our otouto was getting _stiff!_ " Karin response with a dirty blush "Don't talk like that!"

Lincoln's erection and all over his face was too much blood he could muster. He starts getting lightheaded and fainted on the ground.

"Lincoln-kun!" Shizune shouted. She crouches down to his level, and not seeing the growing tend from his gray pants.

Tenten and Karin both blushes and turn away. Anko remark with a calculated pose "Gotta say, he might be a grower than a shower, am I right, girls?"

Before things get into a nasty fight, Tenten ordered "Shizune-neechan, take ototo-kun to the nurse's office. Anko-neechan, Karin-chan. We need to round up the rest to meet at kaa-chan's office. It's urgent."

Seeing the intense look at the panda haired girl, Shizune carries the fainted Lincoln in her arms and dash away from the closet.

Karin then tosses the shirt back to Anko with disgust. "We'll discuss this later," She warned, fixing her glasses.

Anko rolls her eyes and she and the rest journey to their mother's office.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods High School, Lynn walk right out of the room with a disgruntled look of her face.

" _Geez, another day of being the social outcast! Perhaps some training can make me forget the teasing I've earned."_ She thought to herself. The tomboy saw Ms. DiMartino in a room and on her cell phone.

Curious, she enter inside and close the door. Lynn asked "Ms. DiMartino?" Alyssa ended her phone and almost got startled by her appearances.

"Lynn! I was just about to find you!" She cried. "We need to leave. Kaa-chan is waiting for us!"

"What for?"

* * *

Itachi and Obito both had their gear ready and looked at their new members. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Sasuke are now wearing respetable armor just like the rest.

"Let's move!" Itachi ordered.

* * *

 **Omake: Gambling With The Legendary Sucker**

 _A few days passed since Jiraiya took Lincoln camping, it was Tsunade's turn to take Lincoln out. Just like the daughters were worrying about their father corrupting Lincoln, they had some mixed views over the women that raised them. According to Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune, Tsunade have a bad habit of drinking and spending money. But it's her horrible habit of loaning money and gambling that is her primary addition. Lincoln was told by his new sisters back in Konoha, Tsunade had a dangerous reputation when it comes with money. She dealt with a lot of bad people, the Yakuza, for example, for borrowing money and being in debt from them. She eventually earn the nickname_ _ **"The Legendary Sucker."**_ _Tsunade always go to the casino and loss very amount of money; she even stole from loan sharks! She caressingly bet on every cent and blow it all in a row._

 _As Lincoln gets ready for his day with his new mother, the daughters went to Kurenai's room to discuss of Tsunade's unnatural habit._

" _I should be worry. We all should be worry. Am I the only one who is worry?" Shizune babbles while holding Tonton for conform._

" _Quit worrying, Shizune, before you start hyperventilating. And yes, we're all worrying about Lincoln-kun," Tsume begged her._

" _Ojisan is in his room talking to Obasan," Moegi said, sitting next to Hana._

 _Tenten suggested "Should one of us go with them to see if kaa-chan doesn't take Lincoln to a casino?"_

" _We all want to, but tou-san said we have to trust her with Lincoln-kun," Alyssa objected, though she find it with mixed feelings of her adopted mother going with Lincoln._

" _But you know how kaa-chan is with money!" Shizune shouted, and all of the girls shush her. She lower her voice, a panicked look in her face "I can't remember the time how she pisses every scum and perverts off for taking away their money!"_

 _Anko bop her on the head, "Quit your complaining, nee-chan!" Kurenai added "Despite the years of how our wonderful and caring kaa-chan throw every money in every casino she ever hit, she sworn she'll never go into one because of us."_

" _Almost a decade of not drinking and stealing our cash to hit the casino really took a huge hold on her," Karin said. She remember as a girl being mad of her mother finding her stash of cash before losing it on a blackjack dealer._

 _Kurenai resume talking "Regardless of her actions back then, she promise us that she will never drink heavily, loan any money or gamble in the casino. And she's going to keep it that way from her day with Lincoln-kun. I think he's about ready to leave."_

* * *

 _At downtown Royal Woods, both Tsunade and Lincoln took a stroll on their day with a little precaution for the two. Not wanting anyone to see Lincoln or the woman herself due to having a reputation as a public figure from the Academy (or a gambler from loan sharks she had encounter), they used the_ _ **Transformation Jutsu**_ _to disguise themselves. Tsunade's appearances is a short brunette with crystal green eyes, though it didn't hide her extreme large breasts from the dark red tunic. And she added a few measurements from her hips and waist. For Lincoln, he match his mother's disguise hair and eyes to pass off from her. His freckles were gone, his chipped tooth replace with short bucktooth, crystal brown eyes, and his white hair turn to short blonde hair. She holds Lincoln's hand to fit the description of a mother taking her son on a normal day. Though normal would not be the right word since Tsunade had eyes from the male population looking at her with wolf whistle and lecherous stares. The women suffer from envy and slight surprise and admiration over Tsuande's exotic beauty. The disguise buxom woman rolls her eyes over how pathetic the man are when trying to not stare at her cleavage or wishes to be in Lincoln's shoes to hold his hand._

 _Lincoln felt odd and scare over the stares coming from the man; it reminded him of the overly open perverts from his classes except everyone was looking at his new mother. Lincoln's hand clutches a little on her hand, making her gasp. Tsunade smile over how much of a gentlemen he is being. She wraps her arm around him and his face is smash below her breast. Tsunade giggle of being shy under her wing. Her daughters are right of Lincoln being cute when he gets flustered. She was glad Alyssa allow her to adopt Lincoln after his horrible accident with one of his older sisters. Back then, she was reluctant to accept a stranger into her home, especially a boy around her daughters. But when Alyssa told her the full story of his abused in the hands of Lynn, Tsunade's heart started to break of how much he had suffered, and wishes she could beat the girl who ruined and harrassed Lincoln's life. During the times Lincoln spent in her home, he had suffered nightmares from his old family. Tsunade offer to have counseling with him. It took a lot of encouraging from her and her daughters for Lincoln to open up. Tsunade learns of Lincoln being the middle child in a house of ten sisters who are the dominant species. Despite having some good times, there were awful moments, such as being threatened by her older sister Lori because she's the oldest and preach down on anyone, the victim of Luan's terrible pranks, blackmailed by his little sister Lola, being forced to be participate in Lisa's experiments, and Lynn's abused dummy. Lincoln list down being blamed for something he didn't mean to do and his parents having to stick with the girls. Tsunade was disgusted over how the parents (if they have a right to be called themselves) let their own kids abused their little brother into a doormat and a submissive tool. When asked why he didn't stand up to them, Lincoln reply he didn't want to get in trouble by his parents or his sisters abuse him more. So to protect himself, he did what he asked. Tsunade understood what he was associating. Yes, as a woman, the man have to listen to them. But when you're surrounded by the opposite sex because you're different, they take advantage by being the alpha in the group. Those fools can blame themselves all they want; her daughter made the right choice to console her about Lincoln. Who knows how many years Lincoln would've stay in that mad house that result of having mental issues? Tsunade sworn that she'll be a better mother to Lincoln like she was to her daughters._

 _Tsunade asked her shy boy "Wanna get some ice cream, sweetie?" Lincoln look up and nods his head, making her squeal inside of her head. Both her and Lincoln find a ice cream stand. Lincoln got a fudgesicle while Tsunade got strawberry ice cream cone. The two are hitting off quite well, except Tsunade is meet with disgusting males trying to pick her up like she was some sort of tramp. Even those who are seen with wifes and girlfriends took three seconds to glance at her large breast, curvy waist and large hips. The sounds of them getting punch and slap hard in their heads put a small smile on her face._

 _Shaking her head, Tsunade advice "Never try to be like them, Lincoln-kun. Women hates openly perverts."_

 _Lincoln nods his head, "I will, kaa-chan." The buxom woman plant a small kiss on his forehead, making the boy giggle a bit. He can feel the ice cream from her lips._

 _The two resume walking before Tsunade turn her head to a mid-second to see the one thing she was trying to avoid._ _ **The White Snake's Eye.**_ _A casino._

 _Tsunade mutter her bad luck_ _ **"Kami, why must you torture me?!"**_ _She promised herself of stepping inside another casino almost a decade, and here she is, spending a day with Lincoln and coming face to face with her own demons. Her brown eyes sees Lincoln eyeing on the entrance of the casino. Tightly gripping his hand, she said "Come on, sweetie. We must not…" Her ears pick up the sounds of cheering and rooting, imply they win something big. Tsunade's will is breaking. It's been so LONG since she step into a casino! And this is one of the biggest casino in town!_

 _She crouches down to Lincoln and said with a sweet smile "Lincoln-kun, how would you like to see one of my favorite hobbies? But you gotta promise me not to tell your father, brother, or any of your sisters. Who knows what they might do to me?" She place her finger against her lips in a shush motion and a wink. Lincoln nods his head, thought he thinks they might get in trouble if they get caught. But she trust his new mother so it won't happen._

* * *

 _They enter the casino and Tsunade and Lincoln's ears were ringing over the sounds and whistles of slot machines emptying out coins. To the buxom woman, she sighed in happiness "Mama's home."_

 _After gaining a small bucket of quarters from the booth, Tsunade decides to hit the slot machines. She sat down on the chair with Lincoln by her side. The coin is insert in and pull down the lever. The three bars stopped spinning, earning two bars and an orange. Three quarters were dropped to the panel. Tsunade curses of her poor luck. Her crystal green eyes look at her son and said "Wanna try one?"_

 _Lincoln hesitate to answer since he's here underage. From what his old family told him of never enter a place or participate in a game of chance under eighteen. But he's here with his new mother and since she say it's okay, he nods his head. Tsunade give him a coin and Lincoln insert the machine. After pulling the lever, Tsunade's eyes widen of seeing three 7s land and dozen of coins is empty out to the panel._

 _Lincoln hold a smile of seeing the quarters. Quickly getting rid of her shock, Tsunade offer Lincoln another quarter. The lever is pulled and three more 7s is shown again. More quarters is shown almost filling up the panel._

" _ **Unbelievable! This kid's has the magic in him!"**_ _Tsunade though in shock. Lincoln had the bucket in his hand and dumping all the coins in it. It was half full now. Lincoln asked "You want to keep playing?"_

 _Tsunade then begin to process an idea where she can win more than just coins. She said "Let's find another game, and I think I know where we can really win," She took the bucket out of his hand and the two both walk to a blackjack table. She crouches down and resume talking to Lincoln, "Ok, honey. That there is a blackjack table. Do you know how to count cards?"_

* * *

 _A few minutes later, Tsunade and her son both sat down on the table. The dealer saw Lincoln and frown "Ma'am, you know your son can't be here,"_

" _It's alright. He's with me. I'm giving him my permission to play," Tsunade answer with a hand wave and place the bucket of coins on the table. The dealer just shrug his shoulders and took the offer and give two rows of coin chips to Tsunade and Lincoln. Once the other players were settle, the game started._

 _Just like his mother told him, Lincoln look at his cards and saw a six of hearts. He had to remember that in his mind. The dealer asked "Card, sir?"_

" _Hit me," Lincoln stuttered. The dealer give him an a two of diamonds. That's eight. "Hit me," The two of hearts. "Hit me," The ace of spades. Lincoln lay out a nervous tone, "Hit-Hit me," He squint his eyes and saw the jack of spades._

 _The dealer flip his own card. "Eighteen loses to twenty one. Here you go, sir." Lincoln earn another row of chips. He smile, breathless. The other dealers grumble and one of them said "Lucky break," Tsunade was grinning on the inside and outside, despite having only seventeen in her table. Those fools are in for a surprise!_

 _About ten minutes later, Lincoln kept hitting the cards and so far he had won over a two hundred and fifty grand. Tsunade kept losing, but didn't matter since her son was winning each match._

" _Twenty one again. Here you go," The dealer was shock over a small boy beating all the players and earning this much money._

" _That's my boy!" Tsunade yelled, hugging her son; his face is buried between those large breast, much to the man's envy in the table. They were sneering in anger and humiliation by a eleven year old brat._

 _Regaining his compose and directing his attention to everyone other than staring Tsunade's large breast, the dealer announces, choking his voice "Last call to place your bets."_

 _In a desperate attempt to win, all the male dealers move their winnings in the bet line. Seeing the risky move, Lincoln turn to his mother; Tsunade pond to think how much more money her son can win. She could persuade her son to risk his entire bet on one more game. But she can't. The dealer was already begin to suspect Lincoln was cheating during the whole game, and if he wins again, there's going to be trouble if the dealers won't hurt him first._

 _Tsunade whisper to Lincoln's ear "Now this is the part where we accept what he have and collect our winnings. I suggest we move before-"_

" _KAA-CHAN!"_

 _Tsunade nearly fall over and saw Shizune (holding Tonton by her arms), Kurenai, Alyssa and Jiraiya with frustrated faces. Tsunade recompose herself and forces a nervous smile "Heeeeey, everyone!"_

" _Just what on earth are you doing?!" Shizune shouted._

" _We're just...playing a game."_

" _More like gambling! And you involve Lincoln-kun into it!" Alyssa pointed her finger at Tsunade. Jiraiya added with a snort "And you all were worrying about me corrupting the boy?"_

 _Kurenai put her hands on her hips, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Tsunade walk to the group and urges them to huddle together._

" _Don't worry. I just let Lincoln-kun play for a while, and he's already good at this!"_

" _How good? How much?" Shizune was conquered her little brother didn't lose a lot of money._

" _Two hundred and fifty grand!" All of the members were gasping out of their mouth. Jiraiya was shocked. "He really win that much?"_

" _Yes! He's like a winner!"_

 _Alyssa facepalm over Lincoln's unpredictable luck "Enough games, mama. Grab Lincoln, take what he had earned and let's leave before things get worse."_

" _I was about to leave-"_

" _All bets are off!" Tsunade zoom back to the table and said "Honey, what happened?"_

" _I-I was about to leave, but those man say I have to keep winning or they'll hurt me," Lincoln nervously said. Tsunade saw the grin looks of the players and the dealer himself. All of his winnings were in. Before she can ask what cards were his son's choice, the dealer asked 'Hit, sir?"_

 _Lincoln uttered with a confident look "Hit me."_

" _NOOOO!" His new family yelled. Shizune cover her eyes while Tonton cover her owns. Tsunade held a worrisome expression of how her son will be humiliated in front of the table. Alyssa and Kurenai both will have thoughts of dealing with their mother. Jiraiya turn away in a flinch as the final card is place on his son's table._

 _All seven cards were revealed from Lincoln's hand. He has twenty one in total. The dealer's own hand revealed twenty two. A bust._

" _You...win…" The dealer said in shock. "Congrats, sir. You won seven hundred and sixty-five grand," All of the players expresses agony over losing their winnings. The chips were replaced with stacks of bills that Lincoln almost drop dead from seeing so much cash._

 _Tsunade cheered and took his son's face to be bury in her chest. Shizune faded while Jiraiya stand like a statue. Kurenai held her mouth open of how much her little brother had won. Alyssa try to separate her mother from suffocating Lincoln from her large melons. She, too, was in shock of Lincoln winning that much money._

 _But their victory is short when two bodyguards came. The dealer explained, pointing his finger at Lincoln "I think that kid was counting cards! And her mother was teaching him to do!"_

" _Uh-oh," Jiraiya notices the look of the bodyguards. She grab her faded daughter and Tonton. "Honey, we should leave!"_

 _Tsunade grab all the money before flipping the table over. The dealer is pin down by it. Alyssa grab Lincoln and she and Kurenai and the rest left the casino. Tsunade laughed widely of being out run by the guards. By the time they were far away, the guards didn't catch up to them._

* * *

 _Back home, the rest of the family express their outrage of Tsunade letting Lincoln play in the casino and shocked how much he had won. While Tsunade thinks how they're going to spend it, both Karin and Alyssa objected that some of the money should go to the academy. To more disappointment from the buxom woman, the remaining cash should be put into Lincoln's account and Tsunade isn't allowed to go into the casino anymore. To Lincoln's thoughts, this day turn out crazy in the end. He thank his new mother for the day, and once again, his face is buried in her cleavage, yelling she's going to be teaching Lincoln more than just gamble._

 _While Alyssa struggle to let her little brother go from her mother's chest, Kurenai became deadpanned "We're never going to allow them on their own."_

* * *

 **Question:**

 **How do you play Shogi?**

 **This is really important for those who know the Naruto series and the game of Shogi.**

* * *

 **Anyway, how you like this chapter? Next is where you get to see the Kunoichis in action! This time, Lynn will show her abilities from her training! What do you want to expect to see?!**

 **What about Omakes?!**

 **Be look at my profile for my stories. Speaking of which, I know everyone want to see a crossover between Kill La Kill and Loud House. Problem is I can't find the entire episodes from YouTube not on Netflix since it might not work. On the plus side, I have an idea for a story where everyone in Royal Woods adapted powers except for Lincoln. It's like** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **. Amazing show. I'm on Season two. If you're a fan of Kill la Kill, message me if you know the entire show. If not, then I can look it up on the fan page.**

 **See you all in the next chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	30. Time to Shine! Terror at the Harbor!

**Good news everyone! I try checking Crunchyroll to see if I can watch the entire series of Kill la Kill, and yes I can! I still haven't watch it yet. Too busy watching My Hero Academia and Boruto. When I got caught up or felt I had enough, I will watch it! Thanks _jandrei1296_ for the info! Now on with the story that is now 50,000 views!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Time to Shine! Terror at the Harbor!**

At the Senju mansion, every member meet up at Tsunade's living room. Alyssa and Lynn came in last with the woman saying "What's the situation, mama?"

"We got another update from the Uchihas. They'll be hitting at Royal Woods Harbor today," Tsunade answer. "A ship have been landed at 4:45 in the eastern docks. There's limited guarding, both outside and inside the ship."

"Any ideas what could they be after?" Karin asked. Jiraiya shook his head, "No clue. Same thing like in the museum. Whatever is on that ship must be something they can get their hands on?"

"So they want some treasure?" Lynn asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurenai answer firmly "They don't care about valuable items; just something that could be use as a weapon."

"Your mission is to head over there and stop the Uchihas from finding what they can use. Lynn-san, since you become a kunoichi for over a month and still on training, you'll join with them."

Lynn grinned, finally to join some action. Kurenai, Karin and Tenten all frown at this with the raven haired women asking "Is that wise, kaa-chan?"

"Yes. It's non-negotiable."

"Yeah! Non-negotiable!" She gloated. "I can't wait to show you all how I improve! Don't need to brag, but I got my new skill under wraps. So don't be too awe to witness-"

"Quiet, brat!" Tsunade shouted, scaring Lynn and everyone. "This isn't something you should be gloating! This is your first mission! Take this seriously!"

"I will, will. Jeez, no need to yell," Lynn complained, whipping her ears for being temporarily deaf. Tsunade felt a headache coming up before resuming "Since there will be eight in this mission, I'm going to separate you two in two squads. This will be three man team with a Join as leading the squad. Karin, Shizune, and Lynn will be in Team A. Your captain will be Kurenai. Team B will be Tenten, Yugao, and Lincoln. Your captain will be Anko."

Lynn frown of being in a short team with the crimson teenager glaring at her and Kurenai being in charge. Rising her hand, she asked "Can I switch in the other team? I don't feel like contributing with these two holding me back," She was referring to the two daughters that hate her.

Alyssa facepalmed "Good grief, Lynn. You're getting me into trouble again."

"Tough luck, Lynn. And since Kurenai's in charge of the squad, you'll have to answer your complains to her," Tsunade answer, not giving a care about her whining.

Kurenai added coldly "Just try not to screw up during the mission, baka." Lynn turn to her with a growl "Say that to my face!"

Karin punches her across the face "Show her some respect, Lynn baka!"

"Stop calling me that! Just what is a baka anyway?! And why did you use my name? It's that your way of an insult?!"

"Idiot," Lynn turn to the source of the voice, which, surprisingly, turn out Lincoln. He poke his fingers together while not looking at his former sister with a nervous smile. "It means 'Idiot'. Karin-neechan call you 'Stupid Lynn."

Lynn response with a shock look, getting some snickers from everyone. Anko laugh the most and wrap her arm around him. "Oooh, ototo-kun is such a riot!" Lincoln lean his head down over the attention he is getting.

"Remember that lesson, baka." Lynn grit her teeth and threatened her fist at Karin. Kurenai order, chopping her hand on top of the tomboy's head "Enough!"

"If you're done joking around, you have a mission," Jiraiya reminded, stopping the laughs. "Get suit up, gang."

All the girls made it to the changing room, where Lynn experience everyone stripping down to their bras and underwear. The tomboy herself felt again envy over how good looking their figures were. Even Tenten and Karin were much slimmer than her! They open their locker and saw what Lynn knows it was their armor from when they save her. She was the only one that didn't have a suit.

Then Yugao present a set of armor for her. "Here. Remove your clothes first. It'll cause less weight. And place this on your face," Lynn saw the dog mask she had worn as a prank to scare her former teammates. "Your codename will be Inu, or 'Dog'. Please hurry."

Lincoln stands in the bench, wearing the armor. His rabbit mask is beside him. His former sister was about to go on a mission with him after over a mouth had passed. He was anxious to be work with Lynn, given by their past history. He was slightly happy of her not being in the same squad as him, but felt more nervous of being in Team A with Karin and her guardian acting as captain. He prey to Kami that things will turn out for the better and Lynn will listen to what her team say.

He takes out the necklace his mother had given him from his twelfth birthday and give it a small kiss for luck.

"Lord Buddha, please give both our teams strength," Lincoln muttered as he rise up, and place the mask to hide his face.

* * *

At Royal Woods Harbor, the two squads made it, but from different directions in the area. The loading cargo ship Tsunade explained earlier was here on the dock. Team A was outside of the dock while Team B is hiding somewhere inside.

Kurenai asked "Any signs of the Uchiha, Karin?" Karin put two fingers close to her and focus of her sensor. She answer "I'm not picking up any chakra."

"Maybe we're early," Lynn guess.

"Think again. They're bound to be here somewhere."

Karin's crimson eyes focus on the guard outside. She notices a strange aura around him. "That man. I saw something!" Karin pointed out.

The squad went out of their hideout and to the guard. It was Kurenai who discover the problem why he was seeing them.

"Genjutsu. They're here," She said. Placing her hand on her left ear, the women said "Anko, they're here. They put the guards under a genjutsu. Stay alert."

" _Roger."_

In Team B, while the rest were hiding inside the control room, Anko was outside and drop a few snakes from her hands before making their way into the ship.

The last guard is tied up after being put under a genjutsu. Choji give a nod to one of the Uchihas, who radio the captain from his ear.

" _We're all clear, Captain. Commence the cargo."_

The rest of the Taka were being escorted by one guard, who had no intention of harming them. Shikamaru was carrying Ino in his arms. The guard stopped at a large cargo hold and said "This is it."

"Open it," Itachi ordered from his crow mask. The guard unlocked the lock and open the gates. He then pull a familiar hand sign. "Release!"

The guard then fell down like his mind have been shut down. Ino then wake up and uttered in disgust, jumping out of Shikamaru's arms "This guy's mind is so nasty!"

"Regardless, you did a good job using the _Mind Transfer Jutsu._ Just what I expect from a Yamanaka," Tobi commented, throwing her a thumbs up. The girls slightly blush from the praise.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Let's go in and see what we find," Itachi order some of the members, plus his little brother, go inside the cargo and retrieve the treasures, unaware they're being watch by a white snake.

The white snakes return to their mistress. They move to her ear as she asked "Did you find anything, my babies?"

The sound of a box being ripped open was making some of the members pray this could be what they were looking for. When they were done with opening all the cargo, they were dismay to learn from their captain.

"It's not there. It's not in any of them," Itachi said, frowning.

Sasuke asked impatiently "Just what are we looking for exactly? You and Obito didn't give out the rest of the details."

"And I just went into that guy's mind a few minutes ago," Ino added.

"We'll have to wait until the next ship. Let's leave before-"

"Snooping around for more treasures?" Everyone look up and saw the kunoichi known as Snake from above the cargo.

"It's them!" One of them cried, drawing out his sword.

Shikamaru calls on his radio ear. "Choji, get out of there!"

As soon as he heard the call, Choji and the Uchiha member were too late to see the door kick open and Robin spoke with a cold voice.

"Hello," The Uchiha charges at her with a tanto, only to be swift kick across the room. Choji saw Slug, Hummingbird, and Dog from her behind. The chubby boy grab a chair and throw at the window before jumping out and running from the catwalk in fear.

"Uchiha, attack!" Itachi ordered. All members jump in action and attack the kunoichis. Team A is caught by several Uchiha members in the catwalk. Robin, Slug, and Hummingbird all draw their blades.

"Stay behind me! Watch my back!" Robin ordered. Dog turn around and saw three more that came just now. Only Hummingbird faces her attacker while Robin and Slug both deal on the right. Dog took out her tanto and slashes one across the chest, not enough to show a wound.

In Team B, Snake, after doing six hand signs, shouted _"Fire Style: Flame Bullet!"_ She blew out a large fire bullet from her mouth, hitting several Uchihas.

Leopard summon twin swords and block one attack from her back with one blade. She kick another in the above the chin. The second sword slashes across the left shoulder, damaging the pad.

Cat and Rabbit had their backs together with katanas in their hands. Yugao perform a Seal of Confrontation while Rabbit does the same. The villains waited, some with patient and a few with curiosity of what they're about to do.

They both yelled in union _"Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance!"_

They both run at the same time while two clones of themselves jump out from left and right. Rabbit struck one of them across the chest, breaking the armor while Yugao's clones slice two members in the right and left legs. The last three members jump away, but didn't see Anko from behind, who fire three fire bullets at them.

Lynn witness from the catwalk after knockout one member off the ship. "Whoa! Since when does Lincoln know how to use a sword?!" She said to herself.

"Get your head in the game, Lynn baka!" Humminbird bark at her she almost got slice in the mask. Dog regain her focus and went back to fight, but her mind is worry about her little brother.

* * *

From behind the cargo load was Ino, Choji and Shikamaru, who fled after the fight has begun. Choji said, freaking out "We didn't sign up for this! I told Itachi we're not ready!

Shikamaru dodge just as a dead Uchiha fall out from the air "Damn! We need a plan or we're all going to be kill in our first mission!"

"Oh, hell no!" Ino suddenly rose up. "I did not sacrifice my free time just to die in our first mission! What would Sasuke-kun thinks of us?!"

Speak his name and he appears, the youngest member saw them and spoke harshly "What are you three doing?"

"Saving our lives!" Choji shouted, resulting Ino slapping him in the back of his head.

"I don't have time for this! Find someone out of their group!" Sasuke went back to the battlefield. While the duo looked around while being spotted, Ino saw Rabbit doding a fire bullet and punching a member across the face.

"There! Take him out, Choji!" She ordered, facing Rabbit. Choji had a indifferent reaction in his face. He said "I don't know. She's really tough."

"Do it!" Her yell almost burst his eardrum. Choji huffed and look at Rabbit. With a ram sign, he shouted " _Expansion Jutsu!"_ His chubby body is expanded like a balloon. _"Human Boulder!"_ He covert himself in a deadly human-sized pinball and fire at his target.

Rabbit saw the large boulder and he jump high above to avoid it. But Ino came in with a punch, making him cross his arms to shield himself. It was such a punch that made his body fly out of the ship.

Leopard look and shouted "Lincoln-kun!" Dog heard the shout and saw Lincoln about to land in the water. Before she could do anything, Robin, after throwing one member out of the catwalk, jump in mid air, and perform a couple of hand signs.

" _Ice Style: Snow River Jutsu!"_ Her mouth open up a cold icy breeze that submissive into a larger one. It blew into the water, completely turning into ice. Rabbit landed on his feet. Seeing the ice covered water, he give Robin a thumbs up.

Rabbit saw Shikamaru, Ino and Choji land on the ice. Carefullying hiding the katana behind his back, he move slowly, just as they did.

"Good work," Rabbit spoke. His voice sounded male, to the duo's surprise. "Using a _Human Boulder_ to caught me off guard. That could only be the work of the Akimichi clan." He sees Shikamaru and Ino. "And you two belong to the Nara clan and the Yamanaka clan."

"He knows about us. I'm touched," Ino mockingly said.

"My sisters told me each clan and what type of signature Ninjutsu you all have. I know the _Expansion Jutsu_ is from the Akimichi clan. The _Shadow Possession Jutsu_ is from the Nara clan. Finally, the _Mind Transfer Jutsu_ is from the Yamanaka Clan. Together, all you three are the Ino-Shika-Cho."

Choji is now worrying. "He knows about our clan history!"

"Which means he knows which move will we used. Never would have expected from a Senju learning about Konoha's history," Shikamaru added in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter! We have him; he's all alone!" Ino brag.

Rabbit then form a tiger seal, shouting _"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ Two clones appear behind the orginal.

Shikamaru facepalmed "Had to open your big mouth. Loud blonde, so troublesome. Choji, get into position. Ino, don't miss." The two of them give a firm nod.

Choji activate his expansion jutsu and his body roll into a human bolder. The two clones separate while the original jump to the left and started running with the boulder right behind him.

Dog block a sword attack and kick him in the face before sending him in the water. She saw Lincoln being chased by large boulder with two clones punching it from different angles.

"Lincoln!" She gasped. "We need to help him!"

"Leave him! He can handle handle it!" Slug shouted from behind, attempting to slice a member with her left hand whose chakra is focus on.

"Lynn, don't leave your post!" Robin cried, stabbing one through the abdomen. Dog wasn't listening to what she had said; she was too busying caring about Lincoln's well being. _"Lincoln."_

Rabbit run horizontal up to the ship's body and jump to meet the back of the boulder. His right palm is concentrated with his chakra and slam against it, making the boulder crash into the body.

The battle felt a small vibration on the ground with Snake shouting "Damn! Take it easy, ototo-kun!"

"What was that?" Dog wondered, holding the ledge and eyeing on below. "Was that Lincoln?"

All three of Rabbits clones join together. Choji have ended his jutsu and resume turning back to a human boulder. All three clones did a tiger, ox, tiger, and ray hand seals and shouted _"Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!"_ They shoot mountain of water out of their mouth and hit Choji of canceling the boulder. His body is wash away before sending him on the edge. He is knock out.

Rabbit saw his clones were gone by two kunais. Ino was the one who threw them. "Now Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru was crouching down with rat hand seal as a thin line of his shadow came under Rabbit's legs. He felt no movement from his arms and legs. The Nara responded with a smirk " _Shadow Possession Jutsu_ complete. Ino, you're up!"

With a laugh, Ino walk to the trapped Rabbit. "Now let's see who is behind that mask. Shame I have to kill you though if you turn out to be cute," She drew out a dagger from her back and her left hand about to open the mask. His body is vanished and two hands touches Ino backside. The blonde felt dizzy and faded before he caught her.

"Sorry I had to do that," He turn to Shikamaru with a shock look and his shadow return back. "I perform a genjutsu on myself from our little talk to buy time. It would've work on your friend back there."

"Impressive," Shikamaru nods his head in respect. "Using a secret move undective and summon two clones to even the odds without having to seeing it. You play Shogi?"

"Three times. You?"

"Five times with my friends. Still can't believe I didn't saw it," Shikamaru shook his head. He then felt two tiny bites at the back of his neck. "Shit!" He falls flat on his face. The Nara member look up and saw another clone with a senbon wrist shooter from his left arm.

"Sorry about that," Rabbit apologizes as the clone vanishes. "Don't worry. They're not poison. As long as those needles are at your neck, you won't move your arms and legs."

"How clever." Rabbit turn and saw Captain Crow who came out of nowhere. "It seems Tsunade-sama have been teaching you about medical ninjutsu. You're quite the learner."

"Itachi Uchiha," Rabbit guessed, pointing his katana at him. He was too distracted of seeing his next opponent that he didn't a large fireball from behind. Rabbit didn't move just it time for the ball to hit it. A pool of water is reveal from the ice melted

Dog saw Lincoln being blown out, shouting "Lincoln!" She saw Sasuke landing on the edge of the pool. He must have use that jutsu. Growling at his brother's death, she saw Captain Crow and remember his encounter from her past experiences. They'll pay for this, starting with that jerk! Her right foot is place on the ledge as her Lighting Chakra is slowly releasing.

Hummingbird had just taken out a member into decommissioned. She saw Dog on the ledge "Stop!"

Dog didn't hear and jump out of the ship. Her landing the icy ground cause it to create cracks, and earning the attention of everyone. "You bastard!" She yelled at Sasuke, who look at the massive amount of chakra she had on her.

"Lightning Release Chakra?!" Sasuke said in disbelief. "Gotta be careful!' He grips on his katana firmly in his left hand.

Itachi look at the chakra around the masked tomboy and spoke softly to himself "So she has learn it. Obito is right, but let's see if she can hold it, outsider?"

Choji just got Ino out of the water who thank her while her body was shivering "Th-Thanks," They went to Shikamaru, and Ino remove the senbons from his neck. They all look at Dog with lighting around her body.

"What the heck is that?!" Ino screamed. Shikamaru said in shock "Lightning Release Chakra! It's similar like the Third Raikage!"

With a smirk behind her mask, Dog charges forward with a oncoming fist at Sasuke. But Sasuke shinshu to the right. He move to the back without forcing his body to do it, as dodging her lighting covered chakra on both hands.

"Damn it! He's moving like he's isn't moving!" Dog then saw the eyes of the teenager he was facing. "It's those eyes again! Maybe that's what he's doing it!" A smirk form across her face. "Well, good luck to try dodging this!" Her right hand is focus on producing more chakra. Sasuke prepare himself for the jutsu. From above the battlefield, Cat has thrown a member off the ship and her eyes saw Lynn's hand cover with blue lighting.

She gasped "Lynn, no!"

The tomboy's hand is finally connected to Crow's heart. It brought silence from those on the ice battlefield. Tobi, who was looking it, uttered "You fool."

Lynn saw Sasuke's body blown up into dozens of crows. She turn around and saw Captain Crow with his Shargian activate. Suddenly, her backside suddenly felt pain from a sword. Her loud pain enter the ears from Rabbit, Robin and Cat.

"Lynn!" Lincoln's eyes widen. He is stop by two members with their katana. As Dog is on her knees and holding left side, Sasuke appear right in front of her with his blade; the tip of it has blood.

Sasuke glared at his older brother "I had it under control, Itachi." Itachi warned "But she would have kill you with the _Hell Stab."_

Sasuke turn walk to his enemy, still covering her wound. He pointed his blade at her neck. Lynn lean up and saw the scowl from at his face.

"So pathetic," He stated. Lynn growl, but cough off blood in more pain. Sasuke rise his sword up, but he look up and saw Rabbit coming in with his left leg high up.

" _Heavenly Foot of Pain!"_ The amount of strength break through the ice. Sasuke and Itachi jump away in time. Lynn saw he was being hold on by Rabbit, but her eyes saw in shock about thirteen clones of him.

"He's alive!" She declared.

While pondering how he could have escape, Itachi concluded "Escaping using the _Substitution Jutsu._ Clever thinking. And you use one of my comrades as a shield from my little brother's _Fireball Jutsu_." Just as he predicted, the body of his comrade reveal from the water, just where Rabbit was standing before.

The rest of the Uchihas join next to Itachi and Sasuke. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were standing behind the youngest Uchiha member. The rest of the kunoichis meet up with Rabbit and Dog.

Tobi sees the large broken ice being form. He exclaimed "Oh, dear! You seem to not know about medical ninjutsu, but learned Tsunade-sama legendary strength!"

Shikamaru then caught over what Itachi had said. "Tsunade-sama?"

"I wonder if behind that mask you're her son. Oh, well. Best leave it unanswered for now! Ta-da!" Tobi's left Sharingan eye switches to a more advance dojutsu, shocking Lynn. Each body is swirl around into a dimension until Tobi's own body is caught up and it closed.

Rabbit's clones were gone. Slug look at Lynn's wound and cried "We need to head back! She's losing a lot of blood!"

With both captains giving each other a firm nod, Team A and Team B jump in the ship before running away from the area. Lynn is now being carried by the original Rabbit. Before she went into consciousness, she asked herself "Why you weren't scare, Lincoln?"

* * *

 **Omake: Lincoln's Twelfth Birthday**

 _Today was Lincoln's birthday. Tsunade and her family were planning the party for tonight while Lincoln was in his room with Hana and Moegi keeping him occupy. The boy is seen as part of the audience with the orange haired pigtail girl who was acting like a damsel in distress and Hana being a knight. The Inuzuka girl was holding a small plastic sword._

" _Ahhh~!" Moegi scream dramatically, standing beside Lincoln. "Save me before I'm being forced to marry this evil, yet so handsome, one armed giant!" She collapses on both of his knees. The white haired boy is chuckling over how his little sister was playing the role so great._

 _Hana rolls her eyes and pointed her sword at Lincoln. "Release her, giant, or I, the famous knight, will smite thee in thy heart!"_

 _Lincoln stifle a laugh, making Hana pouting "Oniichan, please act like a giant so I can save Mogei-chan from being marry to you!"_

" _I'm sorry, Hana," Lincoln apologizes and starting roaring as he is rising his left arm. "Ahhh! You can't defeat me, knight! I have the princess in my capture!" Moegi is wrap around it and instead of being terrified at his mercy, she pretends to be swoon._

" _If my knight doesn't rescue me, the giant will kiss me!" Moegi then uses her batted eyes to lure Lincoln's interest and her hands on her red cheeks. Hana knows what her sister was up to, her eyebrows twitching in dismay._

" _But I, the knight, will prevent that!" Hana repeated._

" _Please Mr. Giant, don't take my virtue with a kiss! I'm too innocent!" Lincoln was started to get weird out if maybe Moegi was taking this too far. However, those stargaze eyes from that chubby face was too much for Lincoln to say no to her._

 _Hana grips on her sword and raise it up to Moegi level, right before Alyssa open the door. "Girls!" She called. Hana quickly hide it behind her back. Lincoln turn to her older sister whom she added with a smile "We're ready."_

 _After Alyssa closed the door, Lincoln rose up and Moegi and Hana each takes his hand. Moegi said "Come Oniichan, we have a surprise for you."_

 _Hana added "You're going to love it! But you gotta cover your eyes and no peeking!"_

 _Lincoln closed his eyes and his two little sisters were escorting him to what he thinks is his birthday party._

 _To be honest with himself, the boy wasn't at first excited since this is the first time to celebrate his birthday without his old family. Lincoln felt he shouldn't let his new family do all this for him, but after six months leaving with the Senju family, Lincoln learned to get along with each member and accepted them. The boy wonder if maybe the Loud family ever sent a message to Lincoln wishing him a happy birthday, but he shouldn't consider asking since he wasn't a part of their family anymore. And he accepted that._

 _Moegi spoke "Open them, Lincoln-Oniichan."_

 _Lincoln open his eyes and gasp softy at the rest of the Senju family gather around shouting "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Lincoln!"_

 _Above them was a sign that say_ _ **"Happy Birthday, Lincoln!"**_ _follow by balloons around the living room. On the table there was a large chocolate cake with twelve candles. At another table were presents from each of them._

" _Happy Birthday, Lincoln-Oniichan!" The two girls hug him by the sides. Lincoln embrace them, feeling tears from his eyes._

" _Do you like it?" Alyssa DiMartino/ Senju said. She notice Lincoln's eyes and spoke "You ok, sweetie?"_

" _Thank you," Lincoln embrace his teacher, surprising her. Alyssa wrap her arms and kiss the top of his white hair. Once he was done, Lincoln started hugging the rest. From his parents to his butler/ brother figure, the boy give them a thank you._

" _We hope you like it, ototo-kun," Tenten said, planting a kiss on his cheek. Lincoln response "It's amazing."_

" _Let's eat some cake!" Anko declared. Moegi and Hana both cheered, yelling "Cake!"_

 _Tsunade laughs "Come around the table everyone. Lincoln-kun, stand in the middle," The boy went in front of the cake as the rest of the family stand from both sides. Yamato had the camera in his hand before setting it in the tri pod. Jiraiya light the candle; Hana try to reach in the cake but Tsume bonk her on the head in response. Lincoln saw his guardian and substitute teacher standing from his left and right. The boy didn't mind since they were important to him as the rest, though they sent tiny sparks at each other._

" _It's ready!" Yamato chime the timer on the device and join the group. Tsunade and the rest starting chanting the song to Lincoln. The boy's heart started to feel warm as the memories from his old family started to fade away. The song was soothing to his ears. The waterworks came back and Lincoln had to whip them. The sound of the timer was beeping, making Lincoln preparing to blow out the candles. He takes a huge breath and blow out the candles. It was just the right time to take the photo and for two certain women plant a kiss on the boy's cheek._

 _Lincoln felt the warm lips being separated and blush in surprise. Both Kurenai and Alyssa giggle at his cute reaction and spoke in union "Happy Birthday, Linky/ Lincoln-kun."_

 _His face is then smash against a pair of busty chest. "My little rabbit-kun is twelve years old!" Anko squeal happily. "Oh, if only he was a year older than I can give him my special gift!"_

 _The back of her dress is being grab by Yugao, who ordered in a deadpanned "Please let ototo go, Anko,"_

 _The violet haired tomboy pouted "Fine!" She let him go before grinning an idea. Lincoln's face is blushing and, after being let go of Yugao's grip, Anko give him a kiss on his left cheek. Kurenai hug him in protection while sending a glare at her sister. Anko responses with a smirk and her tongue sticking out._

" _Let's eat cake!" Hana cried, wanting to have a big piece._

" _Not yet, honey. Why don't we show Lincoln-kun what we give him?" Tsume addresses the crowd. At in instead, Moegi and Hana both shouted at each other "I wanna show him what I got!"_

" _Girls, wait your turn. It'll be from oldest to smallest," Jiraiya added. Each of the girls took each present from the second table. Lincoln sat down on the couch and saw the presents his sisters each hold._

 _First it was Tsume, who said "I'm saving my gift for last," Lincoln then turn to Alyssa, who give him a small box. She opens it, revealing a picture frame of him and the substitute teacher herself when they spent the time together. Alyssa was the one who took the photo. The frame is decorated with stars and hearts implanted from each corner._

" _Thank you, Alyssa-neechan," Lincoln hugs her again and Alyssa embrace his whole body._

 _Then it was Kurenai's gift, which was a book about illusionism. The women reply "This here will get you to learn more about Genjutsu in your own way,"_

 _Lincoln then hug her and felt her lips kissing his cowlick. Anko then handed her little brother a large gift in her hands._

 _Seeing the grin on her face, Lincoln thought it might be good. When the top is open, the boy saw dozens of grenade all line up!_

 _Shizune, upon seeing this, yelled "EHHHH!" Tsunade glared at her daughter "Anko Senju, you better have a good explanation why I shouldn't spank your bottom!"_

" _Relax, mom!" Anko pleaded her mother and Kurenai and Alyssa. "They're not loaded with gun powder! I remove them all after I bought them! Go check the bottom of the box!"_

 _Yugao place her hand inside the box and took out a glass bottle of orange paint. "Paint," She said, her eyes look down more. "There's load of it."_

" _I figure my little ototo-kun will like to throw one at the perverts or drive away who want to steal his virginity! No harm, no foul, that's all!" Anko resume finishing her sentence, which they all take to consideration. Even Alyssa and Kurenai facepalm of their sister influencing Lincoln to be like her, but in their minds, it was the perfect way to scare those harlots._

" _Th-Thank you," Lincoln force a smile and Anko plant another kiss at his cheek._

 _Yugao handed him a large rectangular box; it was a large katana blade. Lincoln eyes in awe "Whoa,"_

" _I ask Tenten-chan to help me make it. I guess after learning from me, you want to learn a more effective sword," Yugao smile, making Lincoln blush slightly and nods his head. The purple haired woman hug him. While Anko, Hana and Moegi were eyeing the sword their brother will be using, Alyssa, Kurenai and Shizune were worry if Lincoln will hurt himself because of his condition, even though he learn how to use his left arm._

 _It was Shizune turn, who present him with four small devices that fit to wear around the arm. Seeing the look in Lincoln's face, she explained "These are senbon shooters, ototo-kun. You remember when me and Karin-chan taught you about a senbon? With these being strapped in your arm, you can shoot with five times more accuracy to your enemies. Plus they're poison. Be very careful of not touching them."_

 _Lincoln thank her, which made Shizune squeal and kissing him on the cheeks. Jiraiya pulls her away with a sweatdrop "That's enough, sweetie."_

 _Tenten present him with a set of silver kunai blades complete with a large pouch. She proudly stated "These are some of my finest work. One hundred kunai deliver to you, otouto-kun!"_

 _Lincoln took one and held it up against the living room light, seeing the shine around its body. "Amazing!" He cried, making Tenten beam in happiness._

 _Karin present him with two books of the human anatomy and a fourth edition of medical herbs. She stated "I think we should start with figuring out to make your own medicine. There's this chapter I look over about finding some flowers that can temporarily stop a venom for sixty minutes-."_

" _Hey, nerd! Quit giving out some spoilers before he reads them!" Anko remarked._

 _Karin shouted "You are so rude, you know!" Lincoln places his hand on his sister shoulder and said "Thank you, neechan."_

 _The crimson teenager calm down and a slight blush appear on her face. Turning to her, she embrace him. "You-You're welcome, Lincoln-kun!" She shouted happily, making all of them sweatdrop at her change personality._

 _Karin let go, squealing in embarrassment how she react and hide her shame behind Shizune. When it was for his little sisters, Moegi and Hana were arguing which present they should give him since they were the same age. It almost reminded Lincoln of Lola and Lana._

 _Jiraiya whisper to his son "You may wanted to choice before things get ugly," Lincoln nods his head and spoke "I choice Moegi."_

 _Moegi give Hana a tease gin before matching over to Lincoln. "Here you go, Lincoln-oniichan!" She open them, revealing new clothes, all of them were his favorite color. "I went to the mall with mommy and I pick out which clothes will make you more handsome!" This draw some laughs from the crowd. Lincoln hugs her and felt her arms wrapping around his neck like she doesn't want it to end._

 _It was Hana's turn and her present was something that caught off Lincoln. A dog collar. "A dog collar?" Lincoln eyed it with confusion. "And there's a name. Akamaru. But we don't have another-"_

" _Kaa-chan, now!" Hana call out. Lincoln didn't notice Tsume leaving the room and returning back, but with something around her arms. A small puppy with white fur. It's eyes were squinted to make it look like they were closed and a brown nose._

 _Lincoln saw the adorable puppy being close to his face. Tsume smile "Lincoln-kun, this is Akamaru, your ninken. He will be your protector for now on."_

" _And I pick out the name and pick out the collar!" Hana proudly said. Lincoln stare at the puppy as he starts sniffing his face. The boy laugh as he felt the dog's warm tongue._

" _Hi boy. My name is Lincoln," Lincoln pet the dog's head and he bark happily. Hana giggled "He loves you, Oniichan!"_

 _Lincoln hugs his little sister and then to Tsume "Thank you, Hana-chan and Tsume-kaa chan."_

" _With proper training, Akamaru will be strong enough against anyone who wanna mess with you and keep any perverts away!" Tsume laugh, messing with the boy's hair. The crowd laughs while Jiraiya grims the thought of the puppy turning into the same version as Kuromaru._

 _Lincoln saw Yamato come to him, and present with him with a new Shogi board game, who said "You like playing this game so much I figure I give your very own game."_

 _Anko whisper to Kurenai "That, and he thinks he can beat Lincoln-kun," Yamato's eyebrow twitches over how many times he had lost to Lincoln in front of some of the daughters._

 _Lincoln bow his head. "Thank you, Yamato-niisan," Yamato hugs him as well._

 _It was the parent's turn. Tsunade went first, who had her hands around her back. Her hands uncover and all eyes saw a familiar necklace from her right hand._

" _Kaa-chan, is that-!" Shizune cried._

 _Alyssa asked, worried "This is such a commencement, mama. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _With a firm nod, Tsunade explain her son "Lincoln-kun, this necklace was my grandfather. It was passed down from him to my little brother to me and now I'm giving it to you, my son. With this, you will honor my family's name and keep pushing through life and hard times. Just remember your family is right behind you and you'll never be alone," The necklace is place around Lincoln's neck. "And to make sure this dream doesn't fail, here's something to " She leans in and kiss the center of Lincoln's forehead, making him gasp slightly. "Happy Birthday, honey."_

 _Lincoln tear up again and threw his face at Tsunade's right shoulder. The buxom woman hug her son and pray that he'll lived, along with her family._

 _Finally there was Jiraiya, who presented him a regular sized square present. "Here you go, kid. Don't open it now. Wait will we read it together."_

 _Tsunade raises her eyebrows and warn "That better not be what I think it is," Jiraiya laughs and wave both hands "Don't worry! This book is different from_ _ **Icha Icha**_ _! I make sure it's not what you all think! I swear to Kami himself! It was my first book!"_

" _Oh, you mean the one that didn't sell well?" Anko mockingly grin, making Jiraiya's wrath surface._

" _Those fools didn't know what real literature was back in Konoha! They say my books didn't matter! Well look who's laughing now, may they rest in peace!" The man quickly pray for forgiveness for speaking ill of the dead. "And my son will learn to love it just as much as he'll love my books!"_

 _So many of his daughters then shook their head in disappointment, Hana complained "Can we have cake, please?!"_

" _Me too, I'm starving!" Anko response in the same tone as Hana. With an eye roll. Tsunade stated "Let's eat cake, gang!"_

* * *

 _Each member got a slice of cake by Yamato who was the cutter. He notices Jiraiya politely turning down one and ask "You're not hungry, Jiraiya-sama?"_

" _I'm heading out. I'll eat later," The man said, which gain the attention of his wife. Tsunade started, raising an eyebrow "Where are you going?"_

" _I need to meet up with my publisher for my new novel,"_

" _Seriously?!" Tsunade whisper, trying not to gain everyone's attention. They seem to focus on Lincoln's gifts and brag which one was the best. "It's your son's birthday! Can't it wait till tomorrow?!"_

 _Grabbing the large bag on the table and wrap around his left shoulder for support, Jiraiya answer back with an apologetic look, "He really wants to see the details, hime. I'm sorry. Tell Lincoln not to stay up late if I wanna read him the book. I won't be gone too long."_

" _You better," Tsunade warned, poking his chest with her sharp nail. With a nervous grin, Jiraiya plant a kiss on her lips and exit the mansion._

* * *

 _At the publisher's office, Jiraiya meet his agent in his office. The man said "Show me what you got, Gama."_

" _No property greeting?" Jiraiya stated in dismay. "And I'm missing my son's party," He takes out the book and hand it to the publisher._

 _He took one look at it and wonder "When you had the time to write another book, Gama?" Jiraiya didn't response to it. He retake the book to see one more time and saw the title:_ _ **"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi."**_ _Jiraiya wonder how he could have mistaken taking his son's present over than his new novel. Right before the party started, he was in his office and is about to present his son with his first book from his drawer when his publisher call, demanding to meet at his office at one hour. And when his wife call out that they need his help, he didn't notice he grab the wrong one. And Lincoln is at home with-_

 _Jiraiya's life flashes as images of his wife and daughter preparing to smash the man to pieces if he tries to corrupt Lincoln._

 _He uttered in a grim tone "Oh, my god."_

* * *

 _After the party ended, Lincoln return back to his room. Akamaru is sleeping at his new bed after gaining permission from his mother and Tsume-kaa chan if he can sleep in his room. Lincoln liked the party his family had planned. It was amazing, there was no hard feelings. He wasn't worry about ruining everyone's good time._

 _The boy couldn't sleep; it wasn't of night terrors or eating two slices of cake before bed. He was waiting for his father to read him the book he had gotten. Remembering his mother warning her husband that it wasn't the books he is currently writing. From most of his elder sisters, he learn that he is a writer for a certain romance series that is for eighteen years or older. When asked what they were about, they quickly change the subject. He wasn't a fan of reading romance novels, except some of his former sisters. He remembered Lucy was a fan of the_ _ **Twilight**_ _series and gotten Leni, Lori, and Luna involved in the fandom._

 _The unopened book lays beside his small counter right next to him. Lincoln was tempted to open it and read it for himself. But Jiraiya promise him that he'll read it together. Right now, it's 9:15._

 _A knock on the door, and Alyssa enter with a smile "Hi sweetie."_

" _Hey, Alyssa-neechan," Lincoln said, a blush is forming at her presence. She wearing a red robe that hug her curves._

" _Can't sleep?" She sat beside him on the bed. Lincoln answer "I'm waiting for dad to read me that book,"_

 _Alyssa grab the book that was still in the brown paper. She was surprise her father didn't give Lincoln one of his adult books or this would have gotten so ugly for the old man. "Want me to read it to you, Linky?"_

 _She adjusted herself and Lincoln's face is press against her left breast and the slickness of her robe. Lincoln stuttered "I-I want-want dad to read to me."_

" _How about a few pages? We don't have to tell him," She give him a cheeky grin. Lincoln eventually succumb to her smile and nods his head. With a happy yell in her brain, Alyssa's fingers tear the brown paper and instead of the light tan and medium brown cover, it was the bright red with a man in the center and women around the main character._

" _Stop! Don't read it!" Jiraiya came through the door. Alyssa's face turn grim. Lincoln wanted to know the meaning behind the cover, but is meet with his big sister's hand to cover his eyes. "Oh, you didn't read it."_

" _Not yet," Alyssa's voice turn deadly. He froze as her daughter give him a sweet and horrible smile. "You lied to me, daddy."_

" _Now let's not do something you'll regret, Alyssa-chan! We won't say anything! It just between us, we don't have to bring your mother into this!"_

" _Into what?" Jiraiya curse the gods for his mistake. Tsunade walk inside the room. Her daughters and Yamato were there as well. She notices her husband had return and the look of fear in his face. "What's going on?"_

" _I have taken a look of dear dad's present to Lincoln-kun," Alyssa present her mother the book and Tsunade turn to her husband with her eyebrows in a V shape._

" _It was a mistake!" Jiraiya pleaded. Both his wife and daughter were giving him deathly smile that can make any bad guy to a saint._

 _Karin facepalmed at her father's stupidity "Baka tou-chan!" Anko grin, wishing to have a camera to remember this moment._

 _Tsunade ordered "Kurenai-chan, will you take Lincoln-kun to your room? Me and Alyssa-chan will like to have a_ _ **talk**_ _to my_ _ **husband**_ _,"_

 _Kurenai grab Lincoln's hand. "Come on, honey. You don't want to see this," She give her father a glare for trying to corrupt her little brother._

" _Akamaru, come!" The puppy bark as he run towards his master. Jiraiya's eyes turn white and shouted "Don't leave me, son! Not without protection!"_

 _Yugao's hand is on the doorknob and added "Please try not to cause too much damage."_

" _We won't," Both women chuckle in union, getting ready to beat the man. The door closes and Jiraiya scream for mercy. What he didn't know was Yugao place a seal to make the room noise proof so no one in the mansion couldn't hear his screams._

* * *

 _Once she and her mother dealt with Jiraiya for giving him the wrong book, Alyssa went to check up on Lincoln who was in Kurenai's room. She open the door and, to her dismay, saw the two sleeping. Kurenai was using Lincoln's body as a pillow; the back of his head was between her chest. Alyssa growl in envy. She was planning to read Lincoln the book and waiting for a perfect opportunity to sleep with him! She should have kick her father more in the groin for ruining her plan!_

 _Taking a short breath, Alyssa let them sleep for now. The next time she is alone with Lincoln, she's going to calm him before any girl or her sisters do so! The door closes. Kurenai chuckle in a devilish manner._

" _ **Score one, Alyssa-chan!"**_ _Kurenai nuzzle behind Lincoln's left ear and her breath was soothing to the sleeping boy._

 _Back in Lincoln's room, a badly beaten Jiraiya was on the ground, not feeling one inch of his broken body. His wife stated he'll heal him in the morning and warn again of never to try corrupting her little boy._

" _It was…" The white haired man started, feeling the broken jaw as he move up and down. "A mistake!"_

* * *

 **For those of you who don't know who is who from this chapter. Here is the list of which mask are the characters.**

 **Robin- Kurenai**

 **Snake- Anko**

 **Cat- Yugao**

 **Slug- Shizune**

 **Leopard- Tenten**

 **Humminbird- Karin**

 **Rabbit- Lincoln**

 **Dog- Lynn**

 **Make sure to list them on a paper or your phone.**

* * *

 **So how did you all like the chapter? Again, sorry it was long. I think from how long the Omakes are, future chapters will be over 7000 or close to 8000 words! But it's worth it since you like the Omake better than the story. It's ok, I'm not offended. Just happy you like my story. What would happened in next chapter after Lynn is healed? She has many questions regarding her first mission and Lincoln being brave.**

 **No questions today! Haven't though of one! Also no Easter Eggs!**

 **How did you all like the omake I put up? I got lots more ideas on my phone, unless you have an idea of your own. In this case, sent me a message or put it on your review!**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	31. Lynn's Vow! Suspicious Rising!

**Welcome to July 1st! I have just started watching Kill la Kill. Not almost done with the show! I'll finish it this week and I can probably start doing the next story! Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Lynn's Vow! Suspicious Rising!**

Lynn woke up with a startled yell. "Lincoln!" She was in an another room, kinda like a hospital room. She was back in the mansion. Tsunade was in a chair; her face spell a feeling of exalt and some few sweat around her forehead.

"You're up," She stated. "You nearly die from that sword wound."

Lynn then notices her armor was removed and placed in another bed. Her red shirt and short were there as well. She is shirtless and a cut is stitch. Touching it, she remember the sword from that other Uchiha. Breathless, Lynn said "I die?"

"Almost. You got here just in time. Me and Lincoln-kun were able to help close that wound. Nothing serious."

Lynn hear her little brother was able to save her. She recalls Shizune that he learned to property heal people from his hands. Tsunade continues "You got lucky, brat. The sword missed an organ. You were out for at least four hours."

Lynn is shocked. "Four hours?! My family-!"

"I call your parents and told them you suffered a work related injury and you're ok. No need to thank me," The buxom woman said.

"But I should. Thanks."

Tsunade was surprise, but return to her demeanor. "The team is waiting in my office. Your captain explain during the mission," She threw a glare at Lynn, who look away in ashamed of her reckless actions. "Maybe your brain have forgotten one rule of being a kunoichi. Always put your interest aside! What were you thinking?!"

Her voice slightly scare Lynn, but reply in a tough manner "I was helping Lincoln!"

"That's not your choice! Kurenai was your squad captain! She order you to stay back and watch your comrades' backs. Instead, you abandoned your post and put yourself at risk for your brother! Lincoln-kun had it under control!"

"I couldn't just stand by and watch my little brother being roasted by a fucking meteor!" Lynn shouted. Tsunade nearly punch her for her language.

"Watch that language, brat! Remember who you're talking to!" She warned. Tsunade calm her temper down but narrow her eyes at Lynn. "I know you want to prove to him that you change, but this was your first mission. You weren't focusing on what kind of person you are; you were focusing what kind of person you _still_ are. You put your feelings first before your teammates. You nearly cost not only yourself, but your squad! What if one of them ask for your help and you were helping your brother like he couldn't take care of himself?"

Lynn shook her head. "I don't think that."

"But you did," Tsunade shot down her reply. "You say you want to change and prove to Lincoln, but you're still thinking like you're the same bully who wants to help her little brother because he can't take care of himself. Am I right, brat?"

Lynn was now feeling stupid for not seeing the real problem she had back in the mission. She thought she could prove to Lincoln that she had change from being a bully to an outcast that want to be accepted that Lynn didn't think twice Lincoln could handle against the Uchihas. She was still thinking like a thirteen year old in her mind.

She facepalmed the embarrassment. Lynn said "So am I fired?" Tsunade roll her eyes in response, "Brat, just because you made a mistake in your first mission and I give you a stern lecture doesn't mean you should give up from being a ninja and fired from your job. I hope next time you should leave Lincoln-kun to fight his own battles and not step in like he's helpless. Think about your team that are depending on you to help."

Lynn nods her head in understand "I will. Thank you, Lady Headmistress." Tsunade pat her back, urging her to get up. The brunette tomboy lift herself up, feeling a slight pain from her wound. "Careful. You might feel a sting from that sword wound. Give it a few days for it to stop. In the meantime, go home. I call your mother to pick you up. Don't want her to keep her waiting. Also you may want to your family a story how you got that wound."

Lynn give her a thumbs up and walk to redress herself. After that, Tsunade learns Lynn to the door. The tomboy is outside of the mansion, where Rita was in Vanzilla. She open the door for her daughter to enter. Rita spoke to Lady Tsunade, "Thank you, Mrs. Senju."

"Anytime," The buxom woman give her a small smile. "Get some rest, Lynn. See you when that wound is heal," Vanzilla then left the mansion with the tomboy experience some discomfort of what her sisters might react to this injury. Hopefully, it wasn't as complicated for having a wound.

* * *

"So how did _you_ had that accident?" Luan asked. The entire family were having dinner. Both Rita and Lynn Sr have receive word of their daughter's injury on the job. They failed to not notice Lola hearing it and spread it to her other sisters.

Rita argue, getting some mashed potatoes in her plate "Luan, drop it. This is between me and your father."

"But we have a right to know!" Lola whined. Some of the sisters nod their heads to either mock or further experience irony to Lynn.

"Lola, Lynn doesn't want to. Let's enjoy our dinner," Lynn Sr's words failed to calm down the riot from his daughters to know how Lynn receive her injury.

"I bet it was something so stupid," Luna muttered as she was eating her peas. "It wasn't. So drop it!" Lynn roar, snapping at the rock star.

Rita put her hand on top of the tomboy's hand. "Sweetie, calm down." Lori snorted while munching on her beef loaf "Maybe she got into a fight with a boy who accuse him of playing around with her mop.

"So pathetic," Lucy added, shooking her head. Lynn then smash her hand on the table and shouted "Shut the fuck up!"

"Junior!" Rita cried, trying to stop her from getting up. Lori stand up from the table, mocking "You wanna fight Lucy now?"

"How about I break some goddamn teeths?!" Lynn warned harshly. Rita was holding her left arm to cage her.

Luan remarked "Stop the presses! Angry maid is fighting again!" Her joke didn't find it funny once Lynn was glaring at her.

"Why don't you just shut up about you maid jokes, Luan?! They're not funny!" Luan find it offensive and rose up to defend her materials. Lynn started showing each sisters her throwback, "I am so goddamn tired of being like plague here! None of you all have the right to look down upon me! I have a job and it's being a janitor! I know it's fucking laughable! You know what is laughable?! Luan's oversized melons! Why don't cover them every time you have a gig or at least get some surgery to downsize those two so people won't stop laughing from their dicks?!"

"Lynn, stop!" Her father begged. Luan cover them in shame while Luna conforms and glared at Lynn at the same time.

Lori grab Lynn by the collar of her shirt. "Apologize!" She yelled. Lynn instead pushes her despite feeling the pain from her wound.

"Why should I?! Cause you're the oldest?! The one who's supposed to look out for us and not judge us by our appearances?! What about you?! You're still in college and you can't even get a guy?! It's no wonder why Bobby left to get away from you!"

This was a line Lynn cross. Lori charges her fist, striking across Lynn's left face. "You take that back!" Lori shouted, resulting Leni and Lynn Sr to hold her back of attacking Lynn more.

"It's the truth! Why else he doesn't wanna see you anymore?!" Lynn insulted back. Lori was finally let go and said instead of resuming killing her bratty sister "I can't deal with this," She walk past Lynn and her mother to grab her bag that sitting in the coat rack.

Rita asked "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"It's almost nine! You got classes in the morning!" Lori slam the door and not hear what Rita said.

"Lori, wait for me! I'm going as well!" Luna announces, still striking a glare at Lynn. "Sam is waiting for me at the bar."

Lynn Sr scolded "You're not suppose to be a bar this late. It's a school night! And you don't have the proper I.D!"

"Chuck can vouch for me! Don't wait up!" Luna slam the door even more harsher. The dad is left disappointment, pressing the bridge of his nose.

Lisa turn to her former sport sister "Well done, Lynn. You ruin dinner as always."

"Shut up, nerd!" Lynn spat her her. Rita was starting to feel the same tension going. She stuttered "Please. Everyone, calm down. Can't we just have a normal dinner?"

"Not with her, mom!" Lana pointed her former role model. Lynn argue "Why don't you dive back to the sewer?! I'm sure you can find a new family with respect! Meanwhile, I'm trying to prove to you that I'm a change person! Why else did I get this fucking job?! Did you expect me to be still feel guilty for what I had to our only brother, who is at that school with a better life?! Of course, I still feel guilty! I can't even come close of talking to him without his new sisters on guard! I blame myself and you all can't let it go! Just stop with this hated and move on!"

Lola responses with a snort "You're not doing a good job." Lynn felt more hate that she didn't notice her hand is cover with chakra. She grabs her plate and throw it across the table. It nearly hit Lola as the plate smash into pieces.

"Are you kidding me?!" Leni shouted in shock. Luan was frozen with fear, not saying a joke. The family was shocked at this sudden move. Rita shouted "Junior!" Lynn ignore everyone and march into her room, slamming the door to end her rebuttal. Lola had her heart pounding over what happened while her twin was holding her hand for conform. Lucy pushes her dinner plate, adding "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the attic and writing down poems on how this night ended like always,"

Lucy hop off her chair and goes her the stairs. Lana said "Wait for us, Lucy." She hold the still frighten princess as both of them join her gothic sister.

"I was about to work on my research anyway. Come, Lily. I shall be needing your assistance," Lisa said. She crouch down and lift up the table cloth to see the youngest Loud hugging Bun Bun and closing her eyes in fright. Lisa sighed sadly over how this affected her roommate. "Or don't. Your decision."

Both of the parents were left in the dinner table (also Lily who was still hiding underneath in shock). Rita sat down, feeling to cry again how her family is. Her husband wrap his arms around her in embrace. Both Leni and Luan didn't want to disturb them and went to their rooms. Once hearing her mommy crying, Lily got out and run to her by a hug.

Lily said, her blue eyes were dry "Don't cry, mommy." Rita hug her back, and rub her short blond hair in addition.

* * *

Later that night, Lynn stay awake while her roommate return from her hiding place and went to sleep. The tomboy's mind is fill with the anger and hatred of her entire sisters. Why can't they just see she is changing for Lincoln? If she wouldn't say it earlier, they wouldn't be up in her ass. Then again, saying Lincoln's name in the house will only make them hate her more. And if they find out what she was really up too, who knows what kind of reaction would they make? They'll probably accuse Lynn of endangering Lincoln more or causing this in the first place. Lynn images if she can control her Lightning Release Chakra more property, than she can use it against her sisters. But then she'll still be just like what she was before. A gutless jerk.

Feeling frustrated over the images of how she reacted, Lynn got up and march down to the kitchen. She gotten a glass of milk from the fridge and sat down on the table. The carton of milk was right behind her cup. After flipping down a full glass, her stomach sent a joint pain to her wound.

"Damn it!" Lynn curse, covering her stomach. She remembers her battle with Captain Crow and the other Uchiha member whose hair resemble a duck's ass. Their eyes change just like the one she first saw back at the field trip. When Lynn though she got the captain, she saw for a split second those eyes before being an open target unknowingly. The feeling she got was fright from those eyes. Lynn shook off the memory before filling another cup of milk.

"Lynn?" She turn and saw Lily in her lavender pajamas and holding Bun Bun. Lynn was surprise to see her of all people, given how she reacted at dinner.

"Hey, Lily. Couldn't sleep?"

Lily shook her head. "No."

"Wanna a glass of milk?" She offered, and Lily nods in response. Lynn got another empty glass from the sink and fill it for her little sister, who sat down next to her.

Lily took the glass, "Thanks you." She take a slurp of her midnight drink.

Lynn asked without thinking "You were thinking about dinner, right?" The toddler lowers her neck before nodding. The tomboy felt guilty of overreacting in front of her, the only sister that ever talk to her. "I'm sorry, Lily. That wasn't meant for you. I'm just...so sick of my sisters blaming me for what I had done and constantly mocking me of my job. Well, that wasn't an excuse to make a scene in front of dad, mom and you."

Lily response as she place Bun Bun on the table "It's ok, Lynn. I never made fun of you." Lynn smile briefly and pat her little sister's head. "Thank you," She reply.

"Can I ask you something? Promise me you won't be mad," Lily said.

"Sure."

"Can you tell me how you got injure? Mommy and daddy were crying that you got hurt from your job."

Lynn didn't know how to explain this to her innocence little sister. She sworn to never reveal anything from her being a secret ninja to anyone. Tsunade said to her before leaving the mansion to come up with a story for her sword wound. Lynn didn't want to explain it to her sisters because even though she can come up with a cover up story, they would still tease her for it. But now Lily wants to know. Lynn knows Lily won't tell anyone in the house; she trust her. She begin to lie "I was fixing a window when I lost my foot and fall down. I landed in my broom stick that broke off. Thank god the Headmistress's daughters took me to the nurse's office."

"Thank goodness you're alright," Lily commented. "And I won't say a word to anyone."

"I know you will. You should head to bed. It's getting late."

"What about you, Lynn?"

"I'll go later. Don't worry about me," Lynn watch Lily got up from her seat and take Bun Bun with her. Lynn call out as soon as her little foot is up the stairs. "Lily." Her little head turn to her big sister. "I see you have taken quite in handling Bun Bun."

Ever since being back home, Lynn didn't notice her little brother's stuff bunny was still the same after three years. She saw a small string on the bunny's right forearm.

Lily said, cradling the bunny like a baby "Will Lincoln be proud of me for taking care of him?"

Lynn nods her head "I'm sure he will."

"Did you think he'll ever visit us?"

Lynn frown sadly over what her answer might be and it can break her little heart. The last thing she wants is the only sister she trust is to be crying for her long lost brother. She didn't want that. She force a smile and lied "I'm sure I can convince him."

Lily run up to Lynn and hug her, surprising the tomboy. Lynn hear the words "Thank you" entering her left ear and Lily went back to her room. Lynn frown at herself over her pointless promise. How would she expect if Lincoln would want to visit his unhappy home just to see Lily? Why couldn't she explain to Lily that it was impossible? Lynn couldn't break her heart, not after seeing Lily holding Bun Bun in her arms. Lynn once again was putting Lily's feelings in front of her own distress to be a better person, which explain what Tsunade meant. Lynn was thinking her dorky little brother can't handle fighting against a group of ninjas, and instead of seeing her point wrong, she went into action and help Lincoln, only to get morally stab in the back by a duck ass haired Uchiha. In her mind she was still the same overly aggressive girl who thought everything was about her and being the best. What she did was part of her damage pride, and look what had occurred. She almost got killed because she was trying to save Lincoln instead of helping her other comrades. Not only that, Lincoln and his mother both save her life. Now this was the second time Lincoln save her. The other times where she was saved back at the museum and the former nightclub didn't count cause Lincoln had his sisters backing up. Lincoln acted like he could take on anyone without breaking a sweat. Before she fainted in losing blood, Lynn saw Lincoln and an army of himself facing against Captain Crow and several of the Uchihas. She didn't see any facial expression behind the rabbit mask, but she knew he wasn't scare. Lincoln didn't worry about his new sisters or herself as well; he just do what is train to do. Being a ninja against the Uchiha clan. And for Lynn? She was still acting like she was back being thirteen years old and saving any pointless victim from bullies and thugs, just like Lincoln. And Lincoln just save her because of her reckless actions.

She lift her shirt up, exposing her scar. Seeing it was a constant reminder how her actions nearly resulted the death of her. If this continues, her teammates won't stand a chance, neither will Lincoln. With a firm determination, Lynn place two fingers and slowly slide the scar. She grit her teeth in pain.

" _I swear, by this scar, I will not let my ego or my pride or my personal interests get in the way. For now on, I wanna be stronger. I want to be in the front where my team can see me fight. And I won't get sidetrack by my brother's well being. I only care for my team. That's my oath to you, Lincoln!"_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Uchiha hideout, Itachi and Obito's team came back. The two squad captains given their report to Fugaku. The leader was please over the details surrounding the battle, though he wasn't glad they didn't find the treasure. When wanting the report on both Lincoln and Lynn, the man was intrigued the boy was learning to be powerful everyday while the girl may be skilled but lack any critical thinking for her teammates. Fugaku reminds Obito to double check the schedule next time. Unknown to the two, Sasuke was hearing the conversation outside his father's office. Back in the battlefield, Sasuke witness the fight between the Shika-Ino-Choji trio against Rabbit, who prove to be an excellent fighter. His first mission and he just saw someone outside of the Senju clan who was worthy of being his rival. If only he knows who is he behind the mask. He experience his disgruntled after making his first kill. The girl in the Dog mask wasn't worthy of a fighter. She was careless, reckless and idiotic. And what's worse, his older brother help him. Sasuke wanted to see more of her Lightning Release Chakra that say it similar to the Third Raikage. To his disappointment, it wasn't nearly powerful as he hoped. Sasuke wanted to learn more about the boy in the Rabbit mask, and the deceased member of the girl in the Dog mask. His father, brother and uncle were all hiding something from the rest, and he demand to know what is it.

The non-Uchiha members were sleeping in the same chambers after their first mission. Shikamaru was lay awake over his and his friend's fight against Rabbit. He was skilled, that was the first thing. He knew which moves he was going to make and counter attack a position either Choji or Ino made. The one thing he didn't expected was Rabbit punching the ship like it was a bounder. It nearly shook the entire foundation. Itachi and Obito commented that Rabbit was like a version of Lady Tsunade, as in Tsunade Senju, the suppose last member of the Senju clan. When he, Choji and Ino were brought in by the Uchiha clan, a few members told them that Tsunade was the last member of her clan. Now there's eight members claiming to belong in that clan. Perhaps they could be distance relatives. But Shikamaru was jumping to conclusion to early. Then there's one of them, the girl in the Dog mask, supposingly have Lightning Release Chakra, only to meet her end by Itachi's Sharingan and Sasuke's sword. His gut was telling there was something behind those kunoichis. They can't be no living relative other than Tsunade herself among her clan and no one back in Konoha ever possess Lightning Release Chakra except from Kumo.

A few taps on the closed metal door interrupted Shikamaru's thoughts. Walking over, a note is slide through the door. Shikamaru pick it up as he yawns. He turn on the lamp that was next to a bunk bed that consist of Choji and Ino.

Choji awake being close to the light. He said, rubbing his eyes "Shikamaru?" Ino get up and her eyebrows twitches of seeing her friend/ brother awake.

"Do you know what time is it?" She said rudely before seeing the note in Shikamaru's hands. "What's that?"

Sasuke was in the balcony of his family's hideout feeling the cool breeze in his hair. The trio enter from the door with Shikamaru saying "We're here."

"Close the door," Sasuke ordered. He turn to them and hold a bag of BBQ chips in Choji's face, much to his liking. "Brought you some midnight snack."

Choji open the bag and eat the first five chips. Shikamaru said with sarcasm "What you need us for? Not a late night talk I suppose?"

Ino punch his elbow and spoke happy to her crush "Don't mind these two, Sasuke-kun. Tell us what you want to say."

Sasuke begin "Just listen you three. I think my father is hiding something from us. Itachi and Obito are the only ones that holds knowledge of their conversation."

"What you want us to do about it, Sasuke-kun?" Ino said, interested for what her beloved have to say.

"Pause that, Ino," Shikamaru stopped her and look at Sasuke. "Your father is the leader of the clan. There's secrets he can't tell us, not even his own family."

Sasuke reminded "You saw what that kid in the Rabbit mask can do? What about the girl in the Dog mask?"

"The one that you murdered," Choji added. Ino scowled "In self-defense! We're fighting against the Senju clan! Our mortal enemies!"

"Itachi and Obito never discuss this before we head off. It was just scout what we can find and use what type of jutsu against trespasser. Frankly, I'm sick of it," Sasuke growled.

Shikamaru look unfazed by his anger. "What do you want us to do about it?"

"Investigate," Sasuke smirked. "You used to be part of the Nara clan, Shikamaru. Brilliant but lazy, they call you. I want you and Ino and Choji to find out what father's been telling Itachi and Obito."

Choji swallows huge load of chips and spoke unease "You're asking us to get in trouble with your father."

Shikamaru glared "What gives you the right to order us?"

"I'm in charge of this team. I'm superior than all three of you. And it's my family on why you're all still alive," Sasuke had strike a nerve on the Nara kid.

Shikamaru stared down. "If you think you can keep bringing that up, you're wrong. You may think you can be in charge of this team, but as seem you forgotten, you're a lot of steps behind on Itachi. He calls the shots, not a egotistical psycho!"

In rage, Sasuke then shove Shikamaru against the wall. His hand draws out a kunai from his backside and collided against Sasuke's kunai. Both Ino and Choji step back in shock. Sasuke grit his teeths at the Nara kid who glare angrily at him. Ino and Choji went to their brother's side and the planimum blond pleaded "Shikamaru, stop!"

Shikamaru's anger die down and lowers his weapon. Sasuke grin "So you all agree?" The lazy kid reply while his two siblings nods their heads "Only it'll keep you from killing us."

"I knew you three will understand. Sweet dreams," Sasuke return back inside the hideout. Shikamaru stare what the Uchiha was feeling when being insulted and crash ties with his blade. He muttered "So troublesome. I don't even wanna what kind of dreams you have."

* * *

 **Omake: Karin's a Pervert?**

 **Note: This Omake contains sexual content.**

 _Being the treasury at Senju Academy wasn't an easy job for Karin, especially if the damages are affecting the budget. The teenager was in her chair, focusing on the papers. Her expression held a small scowl due to the list of what had occur around the campus._

 _So far she calculated the amount of damages were approximately over 300,500. In accordance with Lynn being responsible for this ordeal, the boys that were spying on her and Anko had some of the blame. Damages to the wall in the bathhouse, replacing some of the trees, fixing of the wall one of the boys landed, replacing one of the windows in the Headmistress's building and fixing the large crater in the forest. She had explained her mother of the damages, and Tsunade want her to review the cost and ordered replacements. When discuss this with the other committee, some of them wanted to push a rule to prohibit the boys from spying on the females._

 _When everyone was gone during the day, Karin choice to stay here and write down the checks. Karin rub her eyes and muttered "It's a good thing we got plenty of money. I never thought I say this, but thank god Ototo-kun provided some money from the casino." She place the small pen down and rub her tire right hand. Her crimson eyes look at her dinner in a bento box. Lincoln came by during the evening and left some food for Karin._

 _She smile on how thoughtful her little brother was. Taking a bite out of the chicken dumpling, Karin said in bliss "Why can't all the boys be like you, Lincoln-kun? Any girl would be happy to be with you. Even me."_

 _A small blush is form from her cheeks. Karin soon saw some scenes being play in her mind before shaking them off._

 _While the crimson teenager herself experience some distrust over the males, seeing them as nothing but perverts, only her dad and Yamato were the exception. Then Lincoln came into her life and Karin felt safe being around him, despite being the older sister that look out for his sake. She usually show some dominance over Lincoln, showing her profession as an older sister to protect him from bullies and overly hormone girls._

 _The scowl soon return into her face. Karin drink her frustration over the bottle of orange juice. She can't remember how many times the girls in the academy would throw themselves at Lincoln because he's the one male that doesn't show any signs of pervertness. At class, they secretly write love notes to Lincoln by placing them in his backpack. Now Tomiko would catch them and take the notes away. Karin recalls Lincoln's backpack being overflowing with love notes. Confessions, amidrations, wanting to be his older sister, or their lover. The blush came back with more red after she and Tenten read a few, promiscuous letters. Kurenai-neechan and Alyssa-neechan weren't the only ones who are protecting his innocence. She'll be damn if any girl was going to take away her little brother's virginity._

 _Ever since Lincoln started attending classes, all of the girls will start forming mobs and try to get to know Lincoln better. Karin and Tenten threatened them with spending detention with Anko watching them. But it's not just the girls in the academy. Karin learns all of her sisters have a crush on Lincoln and try to do what it takes to claim him as theirs. Kurenai and Alyssa both have distress to not let Lincoln fall in love with the love girl, otherwise known as themselves. Anko have more than a lover's lust over Lincoln, remembering the times she would want him sleep in the same bed since the innocent. Shizune tries to be all nice and sweet like the good nurse she is, but Karin knows her sister is harboring her own love to Lincoln. Yugao is rather stoic whether or not she's in love with Lincoln. But she would get him into a sword fight with gym clothes; Yugao has one that seems too small to seduce Lincoln. Tsume is like a second mother to Lincoln, but she sometimes would tease her little girl if she doesn't step up, Lincoln could wind up being her new dad. Speaking of Hana, she and Moegi will fight for their rightful place in their onnechan's heart. As for Tenten, she like to fight hand to hand combat with Lincoln inside the gym, though their fighting gets too more sexual when one of them pins down in a proactive manner that Karin herself have to step in and out a stop to it. It's like Tenten was doing this on purpose._

 _Last but not least was Karin herself. Though she trust Lincoln being around her side, she doesn't hold any personal feelings to him. Anko will sometimes tease her, trying for her to pounce on Lincoln. She furiously denies it! She would let any rather extreme emotions get in between her and Lincoln's relationship. It's strictly between brother and sister!_

" _Must not think about that right now. Got to finish those check." Karin said to herself. Her aching hand returns writing down the checks. Her shoulders were starting to hurt from being in this position all through the day. She rub her crimson hair in sign, nearly losing her focus. She can't keep continuing her work if her shoulders were just begging to be release. Release of her stress. Karin prays she could use some soothing massage. Lincoln was the best of giving one from his new sisters. Whenever anyone had a tough time, Lincoln's hands wash away the stress from their backs, shoulders, arms and legs. Anko once remark his hands are magic to the core. Karin was hesitate to get one since only her sisters does the work. When they encourage her, Karin felt more bliss than a butterfly being free into the world as Lincoln's fingers were making the pain go away. She can remember how they touch each bone and the emotions she was feeling when being given the message. The embarrassment she reacted in front of her sisters and Lincoln. Anko never shutting up with how Lincoln was close of taming her before Kurenai and Alyssa took turns punching her._

 _Karin's eyes start to wander off, feeling more stress from her shoulders. She rub them one by one before resuming her work. It was begin to annoy her. Just once Lincoln was here to help her relax._

" _Karin."_

 _Karin's pen fumble and turn to see Lincoln. She squeak, almost giving a heart attack to herself "Ototo-kun!"_

" _You feel tense," Lincoln's voice was surprising her with charmness. His hand move to the pen and taking out out from her palms._

" _I'm fine. I just need to get back to work," Her words fail when Lincoln's place both hands on both shoulders._

 _Lincoln added, leaning his head close to her left ear "You need a break. No older sister of mine can't continue work like this."_

 _Karin gasped softly as his hands rub her shoulders tenderly. Her own hands were set on the table. Her eyes half close to feel the emotions she had experience came in. Karin was wrong. She needed this. It felt so relaxing._

 _Lincoln then said something unexpectedly. "Your bra feel too small. Want me to massage your breast?"_

 _Karin now see his hand going under the back of her shirt and heard the uncliping of her white bra. Karin glup, the blush matching her hair. The bra was out. Lincoln place his left hand on her left Medium sized B cups. She cried "Ototo-kun!"_

" _Just relax, nee-chan," Lincoln's voice was alluring to her ear. Karin's moans were slowly calling out. His touch was sensitive like her erect left nipple are. Her right nipple was also erected, and his fingers gently pressing down on it. Karin yell, aroused._

 _Lincoln chuckle at her reaction "That's my big sis. Now how about a kiss?" Karin's head turn left to face him, and saw his lips closing in on her. She didn't feel the need to push him away or punch him in the face. The emotional relaxation have taken a toll on her. Her body was washed away by his touch. Now all she wanted was a kiss._

 _Karin's lips then meet on the ground. Her body humps for a second until it get her out of her daze. Lincoln wasn't there. He was never there. Her own arms have enter through the front of her shirt and her bra. Karin took it out in embarrassment. She can't believe she just dream of acting like that with her little brother! She told herself and her sisters that this was just a personal siblings relationship and nothing more!_

 _Karin then felt some damp in her skirt. She rub her legs together and felt a gasp out of her mouth. It was wet and warm. Her face turn pale, praying it wasn't what she think it was. Releasing a sigh, she place two fingers down her skirt and presses her warm core from her panties. The heat rise from her cheeks and her voice moaning softly. She felt there was a large wet spot that is continuing to be spill._

 _Stopping herself before things get more personal, Karin soon realizes that for the first time she hated perverts, she become like one. But a bigger one?_

" _Guess I am the biggest pervert in the academy," Karin muttered to herself, feeling it was time to go home and get change before sleeping._

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **What is Lincoln's Birthday?**

 **Who is the most likely perverted female in anime?**

 **Sorry this chapter didn't seem excite you all, but it's all going to change. I won't make the Loud sisters hate Lynn forever. They'll see they're react to the same hatred. I have big plans for the Loud family, but I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to find out. Lynn is starting to get the big picture of her pride getting in the way following her first mission. Later in the story, there's going to be some insight over Shikamaru, Ino and Choji backstory on how they were raise in the Uchiha clan.**

 **What is the Easter Egg in this chapter?**

 **What do you want to happen in the next chapter?**

 **Which Omake will you like to see?**

 **See you all maybe in the fourth of July! NiteOwl18 out!**


	32. Everyone Needs Someone To Help!

**Happy Fourth of July from NiteOwl18! Here's chapter 32! First of all, thank you for answering my questions! The Easter Egg was Lynn's Vow, similar how Naruto made his vow for the first time he became a ninja. One review answer the scar was similar to Naruto when he got it from Sasuke in the Valley of the End. Good Call! I am almost done with Kill la Kill, just four more episodes left! I'm not sure if I want to put the story at the start of the series or after the series. My vote is after the series. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Everyone Needs Someone To Help!**

In Senju Academy, at an abandoned astronomy tower in the center of the forest, the white haired teenager sat on the edge of the balcony. Class have ended early for him, and he told his guardian he was going to his lair. He successfully manage to outrun his fangirls and perverted boys before entering the forest. Akamaru was resting on a pillow. In his hands was his father's first book, _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja._ Since he had it for two years, the boy couldn't stop reading it over and over. Despite having new books, comic books and manga, Lincoln would always re-read it again. The hero of the story was a ninja named Naruto as he goes on a quest and vow to break the cycle of war, conflict, and hatred that occurs around the ninja world. Lincoln understood the hero's vow since it was a curse that he hopes to break it. He had gain the respect of the character since he, too, has a vow to protect his new family and promised himself he won't let anything happened to them.

Lincoln pause in the middle of Naruto's quest when he senses a chakra level. It's low, but it made it through him like a flash. He gets up and walk to his desk. Opening the top drawer, his hand grabs a spyglass before heading back in the balcony. He peel through it and locate the source of the chakra. The trees were shaken a little that some of the leaves have started falling. The birds were leaving their homes because it.

Akamaru wakes up and walk to his master with a yelp. Lincoln place the book back in his backpack and walk down the tower with his dog behind.

Lincoln finally stopped after a few minutes and hide behind the trees in alarm. Lynn, his ex-older sister, was panting, nearly dropping into the ground. She sneered "Not yet!" Lincoln saw the condition of her right arm, it almost burning to a third degree burn. Probably the result of her _Hell Stab._ Her clothes were showing tears and skin slowly bleeding. There was something holds on the tree she was eyeing. All lot of them were small to medium sized crater. It wasn't the only tree to be use as a training dummy. Around her area were more holes with the same result.

"She's still training?" Lincoln said to himself, his voice was low in order for Lynn not catching him. For almost a week, Lynn have been coming in the forest and started training by herself. He doesn't know her vow neither does the rest of his family. Since her first mission was a setback on how she had acted, Lynn vowed that she won't make a mistake like this ever again. Her first act was to control her _Lightning Release Chakra_ and focus on her _Hell Stab._ Akamaru decides to peek by pushing his head through the small bushes. When he saw Lynn, the little dog started barking. Lincoln crouch down and put his hand to cover Akamaru's mouth. "Akamaru!"

It was too late as Lynn turn her head "Who's there?"

The dog's body move around Lincoln's arms until they were release. Lynn almost collapse as Akamaru peek out of the bushes and bark loudly in a affirmative manner. The tomboy hear how loud those barks are it reminded how Charles used to bark when he saw strangers. Seeing how those barks are going to attract someone on campus, she ordered "Hey! Shhh! Calm down! Hey, I don't know who you are, but your dog is really annoying! If you don't come out here, then I'll just gonna have to come over there!"

Lynn started marching her feet but Akamaru jump in front of her, getting ready to attack. Lincoln pop out "L-Lynn!" She stopped, and Lincoln went back hiding. "Akamaru, heel!"

The dog stop barking and sat down, but didn't stop looking at Lynn. Lynn hear her little brother's voice from behind the tree.

"Lincoln, is that you?" She asked. On the inside she was happy to see him without any of his overprotective sisters.

Lincoln peek his right hand out, waving awkwardly "Y-Yes," Lynn saw how nervous he was based on his shy wave. She resume, a bit pleading "Lincoln, you can come out. I'm not going to hurt you." The teenager look conflicted for himself. Should he step out and confronted his ex-sister or run back to his tower? He should run away to the person who was trying to kill him, then again, Lynn is part of the team and she is trying to get on everyone's good side, including the boy. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if Lincoln tries to have a conversation with her like mature people.

With a deep breath, his whole body is reveal to her, but Lincoln hugs his tree like it was his protection. Lynn smile and walk to view him more, but Akamaru resume barking at her. "Akamaru!" He almost stuttered, and the dog now growls at her. Lincoln walks over and crouch down to his dog by petting his head, making his talk wag happily. "Sorry about my dog. He doesn't like strangers."

Lynn asked "What's his name?" She wanted to pet him but couldn't risk getting bite.

"Akamaru," Lincoln answer, scratching the dog's chin. "He-He's real friendly once you get to know him or if he-he likes you back. Tsume-kaachan give me him on my twelfth birthday." Lynn felt her body's weight on her stomach and fell on her back. "L-Lynn!"

"I'm okay!" The tomboy gets up and sat in Indian style. "Almost push my body again," On cue, Lincoln got up and hover both hands around Lynn's chest. Lynn saw the green chakra around them and place her left hand on top of them. Lincoln stop his chakra and stuttered "L-Lynn, what are you do-doing?"

"Don't heal me. I'm fine," Lynn answer.

"But-But I-"

"My body just need some rest that's all. You don't have to nurse me back to heal." Lynn then notices he was touching Lincoln's hands without him flipping out. She hover them back on the ground to prevent from seeing it happen.

Lincoln glance sadly at her denial before looking over her wounded right arm. He offered, slightly scare "A-At least let me heal your arm. You can't keep training with your arm like that."

Lynn resist a groan and nods her head. Lincoln's hands move on top of her right burn hand and he focus his chakra as a healing process. As he is healing, Lynn saw how focus Lincoln was and felt her arm gaining strength. Feeling recovered, Lynn pull away from his glowing hands "I'm fine. Thanks for healing me!"

Lincoln shook his head as she rose up. "I'm not done with the process. Your arm won't be able to hold a _Hell Stab."_

"I'll be fine. Just go," Lynn didn't turn to see his plea. Before Lincoln can react, Akamaru's bark grab his attention. Lincoln translated that his guardian might be here soon to take him to see Yugao.

"I...I'll le-leave you then. Bye," Lincoln, with a sad look, and his dog both walk away from her training. Lynn turn her head back to see him gone. She expressing a deep regretful sign, What she did was selfish, but Lynn can't handle her little brother stepping in and recusing her again. She going to train harder if she want to keep her vow, even it means not letting anyone helping her, even Lincoln. She knows it was pretty fucked up since Lynn wants to redeem herself in Lincoln's eyes but if she can't get strong enough then her comrades might do the heavy lifting and Lincoln will have to save her like she's worthless.

Regaining her own focus, Lynn said "Alright, let's start this again," She form a tiger seal and her body charges with lightning.

* * *

After his weekly session with Yugao, Lincoln journey back to the mansion. Akamaru went to play with Tsume's dogs. The rest of his sisters were doing their recent activities while the adults were working. Lincoln finds Yamato who offer him to play a game of Shogi. The two sat on the floor with their legs cross as the board game was lay between them. Almost thirty minutes have passed and Lincoln seem to be winning, much to the man's disconform. However, another look of the boy he consider his little brother saw some pain in his eyes.

He asked "Is something the matter, Lincoln?" Lincoln is snap out and almost fumble a piece in his hand. He lied "I'm good, Yamato-niisan," He place the piece on a move and Yamato then notices he had made his mistake.

"You sure? Cause you exposed your Sliver in front of my two Knights." Lincoln look at the Silver piece in between Yamato's two Knights. He muttered in embarrassment "S-Sorry. Guess I'm a little over the mood."

"Trouble at school?" Yamato asked, moving a promoted Silver diagonally right.

"No, everything is fine as usual. Except for...L-Lynn," Lincoln move his Gold piece one spot forward.

"I know. I had a Wood Clone investigate the noise coming from the forest and saw Lynn destroying the trees," Yamato briefly explain, hoping it's nothing too serious and moving and capturing a Rook.

"She wasn't destroying the trees. Just trying to work on her training," Lincoln corrected, successful in capturing his older brother's Bishop after moving his Promoted Knight.

Yamato corrected firmly "She is pushing herself too far. If she doesn't take it easy, she'll collapse from exhaustion."

"That's what I told her, niisan, but Lynn doesn't want to listen," Lincoln lamented how his former older sister was when stubbornly refusing to let him heal her. Yamato's King piece move down to where Lincoln moved his Promoted Rook to capture it. "Her right arm look really serious burn from using her _Hell Stab._ "

Yamato felt a strong force coming out of his forehead, "Your mother is not going to be happy when she finds all of the trees in poor condition. She'll probably have me to replace them after she is done scolding Lynn."

"Why is she doing this?" Lincoln asked. His Lance piece move forward to capture Yamato's Knight. "Pushing her body to the limit?"

"I'm not one for spilling secrets or gossip, but my guess is she had that talk with your mother after the mission in Royal Woods Harbor. About where Alyssa-san took you in bed, I overheard Tsunade berating Lynn of her actions. She was trying to save you when she though you were killed by Sasuke Uchiha _Fireball_ jutsu. Lynn's carelessness of charging Itachi Uchiha with her _Hell Stab_ while being in her _Lightning Release Chakra._ She immediately failed to notice a Genjutsu from his Sharingan and Sasuke was the one who stab her," Lincoln's hand shaken over the thought of Lynn almost being killed by her actions. "But you and Tsunade-sama save her life. Lynn should be grateful for you."

"Doesn't seem like it," Lincoln shook his head. "Lynn didn't care that her right arm wasn't nearly in good use while I was healing her."

Yamato remark placing his Pawn piece forward "She really is stubborn, isn't she?"

"I know she say she wants to be a better person, but can she at least get help without pushing me away?" Lincoln's voice trail off in a hurt tone.

"I dealt with stubbornness in this family, Lincoln. Like Anko for instance, when she broke her knee during training, she didn't want any of her sister's help nor my help or Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama. She even have to hop her way to the bathroom and trip several times. As for Karin, being the Treasury of the Academy can really take a toll on you. I remember she stole some of her mother's liquor cabinet and drink a glass to stay up. Got grounded for a mouth. Her sisters never going to live this up from it. Everybody needs help sooner or later, Lincoln. There is nothing to be embarrassed. Families are suppose to help one when someone can't help themselves. Lynn-san, however, is a different case. She wants to prove to herself to not be worthless in people's eyes. That's why she pushing herself to not make another mistake like that mission. But yes Lincoln, she is going to need help."

Lincoln give him a small smile "Thanks for understanding, Yamato-niisan." Yamato reply with one as well "Your welcome," With a sneaky smirk, he put one Bishop in front of a Pawn piece and capture it. "And you let yourself wide open."

"Hey!" Lincoln pouted and Yamato laugh before Lincoln join in on laughing.

* * *

A few days later, Lynn is still training, but not in the forest. Tsunade and the others found out what her training had done with the trees. Like Yamato and Lincoln predicted, she was furious. She was even more furious when Shizune examine Lynn in her poor state. Karin took a closer look on the craters on all of tress, all of them were the perfect result of sending an enemy incapacitated or death. Tsunade didn't punish Lynn, but warn her of not over limiting her chakra. Instead of trees, Yamato perfected a waterfall for Lynn to destroy. So far, the tomboy limited a small amount of _Lightning Release Chakra_ in her hands and smash through the basin. She had made seven hits, not powerful enough to destroy it. Her speed had gain the advantage thanks to the increase rate of his chakra. By channeling it through her feet, she move one foot off the ground and back in, making her body move forward to punch a spot through the waterfall and return back to her stand.

"Need more power!" Lynn cried in her lightning form. She channel her left bruise hand and both of her feet. Lynn's whole body fling forward like a bullet and smash her hand at the center of the basin. Returning back, her whole body is wet from going through the waterfall. Lynn breath heavily, her eyes was focusing on the target like it was a punching bag.

From behind her were the daughters as audiences. They were disbelief that Lynn is never going to calm herself down from chakra exhaustion. Kurenai muttered "That dummy is overlimting herself!"

"Incredible!" Shizune said in shock. "The way she uses her chakra on her feet to increase in speed! It's just like how the Third Raikage did it!"

"But her punches aren't accurate depending the value of her chakra. If she doesn't carefully calculated her own chakra, then her jutsu can result in permanent blow," Karin pointed out.

Anko asked who leaning against a tree "To an Uchiha or herself?"

"Herself, if her left hand doesn't successfully landed a weak point based on what chakra she is increase by then that could result in her in moral danger. Striking an enemy will that kind of chakra level on what jutsu she is using, then it might just leave nothing but a scar or deadlier."

Yugao advise "She need to stop herself before she reach her limit," Tsume snorted after seeing the tomboy almost tripping while running "I think she's started to figure it out. Good grief, she's as stubborn like Anko and Karin was," The crimson haired teenager turn away in embarrassment while a few of her sisters giggle and Anko give them a pout as well.

Alyssa facepalmed "How many times we told Lynn to take it easy?"

"About ten times," Yugao guess, to which the Hispanic teacher added "Mama is going to kill me."

"Good thing she didn't when Lynn ruin all those trees," Kurenai said, who felt angry over Lynn's carelessness. "Where is Lincoln?"

"In the kitchen," Tenten answered. "I saw him heading in with kaa-chan helping as well. Oh, here he comes right now with Akamaru!"

The ladies turn to see Lincoln and his dog entering the training area. He holds a basket in his arms. Seeing it brought some questionable looks from the rest of the sisters. Anko chuckle "Guess Lincoln wants to have a picnic with us or possibly his two favorite sisters!" She gesture over Kurenai and Alyssa, who both have noticeable blushes on their faces and pray this would happen.

But Lincoln stop himself and crouch down to his dog's level. He give the basket to Akamaru who grab it by his mouth. The sisters saw Lincoln whisper to him and Akamaru then walk over to where Lynn have jump through the waterfall. The dog place it on the ground just as Lynn return back on the ground.

"Damn it! That stupid waterfall is still standing!" Lynn shouted, rubbing her aching hands and her feet were starting to burn from her shoes. Her brown eyes look over to see Akamaru, Lincoln's dog. Giving the dog a look like he was seeing her performance, she said "What? You going to lecture me?" The dog bark back and place his paw next to the basket, singling Lynn to eat. On cue, Lynn's stomach is slowly growling. She skip a heavy breakfast and hasn't eaten anything in the cafeteria. A note is strap on the handle. Lynn open it and saw it was from Lincoln.

 _Though you could be hungry from your training. Eat plenty but not too much. Hope it's enough for what you're doing- Lincoln._

Lynn look over to thank Lincoln for the gesture but saw him turn his back with the puppy following his master. Lynn open the lid to see what can she eat first, but instead of heavenly foods like poultry and ham sandwiches, she finds strange small black orbs, a whole lot of them. She takes one and press it down to feel it squishy. She asked in bewildered "What is this?"

"They're food pills," Alyssa answer. Her sisters just appear. "They can give you strength. Not a whole lot, but enough to recharge yourself. Try it."

Lynn give it a look that say to make a decision from eating strange foods. Her substitute teacher say it's healthy and Lincoln did made it. She wasn't going to decline this strange pill since her little brother did made them and his sisters are right there. Lynn open her mouth and throw the pill inside. She chew it with her teeth, feeling the orb squish and the taste. Shallowing it, her face almost look like she could throw up.

"Ugh! What is that taste?" Lynn complained. "It's disgusting, I know. But these food pills are miracles," Alyssa giggle at her reaction.

"And you all eat them?" Lynn turn to the sisters.

"It's gross, but after a while, it becomes a tool for your chakra," Tsume said, pointing at Lynn who was getting up. "Look it starting to work."

Lynn then saw herself not on the ground and felt her arms and legs have gain setima. She cheered excitingly "Alright! I'm fully charge! Now to get back to training!"

"Hold it!" Shizune said sternly, stopping Lynn from summoning her _Lightning Release Chakra_. "You need a break! You're going to overdo yourself!"

"I'm fine!" Lynn argue, only for Kurenai added "No, you're not. You can't perform like this. You're going to overwork yourself."

"I am not! I'll try to use both hands to destroy that damn waterfall!" Lynn focus on recharging her Lightning chakra again. But Yugao then get in front her and slap a seal on her chest, stopping her release chakra. "What did you do to me?!"

"I place a seal to cancel your chakra," Yugao said, her eyes glaring at Lynn. "Now you're going to listen to us and take a break. Remember, you still have a job to do around here instead of training."

Alyssa crosses her arms, adding "You've been slacking off of your chores for the past nine days! If you wanna keep your job and still be a ninja, then you have to do your work!"

"I'll do it when I'm done training!" Lynn repeated as her hand is reaching on the seal. But Kurenai stop her by grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"Alyssa just gave you an order, genin!" Kurenai yelled, making the tomboy narrow her eyes at the adult.

"The fuck you say to me?! I'm a what?!"

"A genin means your a lower ninja," Karin translated with a stern look. "I suggest you listen to Kurenai-neechan since she's a Jonin, an Elite Ninja, Lynn baka!"

"Stop calling me that!" Lynn struggle to let go to punch the nerd, but Kurenai pushes her on the ground. Lynn gets up and charges at the so-called Elite Ninja. Kurenai step aside as Lynn fail to punch her. The back of her shirt is grab and pulls back and Kurenai slam an open palm at her chest. The tomboy then get back up and swing her right leg at the raven haired woman, who block it with her left form arm and punch her across Lynn's left side.

"Ahh!" Lynn drops on the ground and growl at Kurenai, who still have the same cold look at her. Lynn was getting tire of those eyes starting at her. It was just another point for her reason of being worthless and label as a plague. The part of her mind snap back to where the boy with the duck ass hair insult her for her foolishness. Feeling the need to punch Kurenai would make her feel superior. She focus on her right hand with Lightning Chakra and races toward the ninja. But then wooden tentacles came out of the ground and wrap themselves around the tomboy's body, stopping her attack.

Yamato lean back up after crouching down to summon them with his Mokuton. Behind him was Tsunade with a ticked expression.

"What's going on here?!" She demanded, seeing the tancle up Lynn and Kurenai on a fighting pose, saying "Just teaching her some manners."

Seeing Lynn calming down but huff through her nostril, Tsunade ordered "Yamato, release her." Yamato activate the wooden tentacles with a tiger seal. It responses by dropping Lynn to the ground. The buxom woman stare down with her hands on her hips "Lynn-san, I hope you weren't fighting with my daughter." Lynn look down in shame. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"No," She answer.

"Oh? I could have sworn you were fighting Kurenai who give you an order. As a Genin, you must follow a Jonin's orders. Do I need to remind you of your flaws? If you're done being such a fool, then get to work. The gym floors aren't going to mob themselves."

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," Lynn got up and walk past her boss and her daughters with ashamed expression. Lincoln was behind a tree, who had hide after his dog deliver his food pills he and his mother had made. A worrisome look appear on his face, feeling Lynn could've hurt Kurenai or the other way around. Either way, Lynn was devastated.

Sensing they're heading back to the house, Lincoln spoke "Come on, Akamaru, before we get busted."

* * *

During the late evening, Lynn was mopping up the entire gym floor. She still had the same shameful expression. She wasn't living up to her vow like she promise yesterday. Lynn was still giving the daughters some trouble and refuse of any needs of assistance. Now she was acting like an asshole. Lynn doesn't understand herself sometimes. It's merely because she still think like a thirteen year old prideful girl. Lynn promise that she want to become stronger and won't let anyone help her because of one mistake she made.

"What is wrong with me?!" Lynn exclaim, her voice echoing the empty gym. It's the whole bad luck episode all over again. Her pride and ego, what's left of it, are still putting themselves over her judgement and reason. Three years of going to thereby while still in that hell hole would thought to reflect her actions, but not completely mental. With a sigh of relief, she place the mob by her side and Lynn sit down on the benches. Placing both hands to cover her face, she said to herself "What am I going to do?"

What can she do? She wants to make up with Lincoln and be a better ninja. But her mind told her not ask anyone's help because of her vow. Lynn was always a lone wolf, always relying on anything whenever something tough came along the way. She never needed anybody's help, not even her teammates. And now look what it cause her for not asking help throughout her life. Maybe she wasn't confident enough to handle such a vow if she wasn't going to ask for help.

Lynn hear a faint yelping sound from the closed doors. She gets up and walk to the noise. Akamaru's appearances jump up and down from the windows. Lynn open the door and saw the puppy run away.

She called "Hey, wait!" Her eyes trail down over something Akamaru had left, and no it wasn't his droppings. It was a cupcake, a chocolate cupcake. Like the basket before, there was a small note wrap around the brown wrapper with an orange string. Picking it up, she read the note:

 _As ninjas, we rely on each other for assistance in desperate times. As humans, we push them aside and act tough around the world. Are you a ninja or human?_

Lynn look around the empty hallway to see if anyone, like Lincoln, was there. Seeing the note in front of her give Lynn enough time how her snooty attitude was affecting the team and always act without thinking. Who cares what her damaged pride have to say? This what got her in trouble in the first place! She's going to live up to her oath, both as a kunoichi and a human! She's not going to let anyone say otherwise, not people in town, her own sisters, Tsunade's daughters or her damage pride! She taken a bite out of the cupcake and it sweetness have wash away her problem immediately. After finishing the cupcake, she throw away the wrapper and head back with a confident smile.

Outside of the building, Lincoln looked at the scene that was display for him. He nods his head with a small smile, hoping that Lynn would understand his note. Akamaru then came back with a happy bark. He crouch down and pet his head, "Good boy."

The two then left the area, leaving Lynn who now understand the realities of being a kunoichi, even if we want some help from someone.

* * *

 **Omake: The Misadventures of Lincoln's Fan Girls**

 _Lincoln step out of one of his morning classes and right on time, both Karin and Tenten were walking with him. His fangirls expresses their cries of agony while the boys sneer at Lincoln for his luck on the ladies._

 _Tenten can hear the words being directed to Lincoln either a cry of rejection or angry threats. She roll her eyes "Honesty, can they show at least some dignity?"_

 _I hear you, neechan," Karin added._

 _As they head out of the building, a group of girls were watching them from the third floor. Their faces spell with envy, jealousy and sneer of the two daughters being with their beloved._

" _Oooh, I can't stand them hogging Lincoln-kun!"_

" _Someone should go over there and break them off!"_

" _If you want to be confronted by the head of the dispensary commenti, then don't!"_

" _It's not fair! I wanted to be his oneesama!"_

" _Worry not girls! For I have a plan!" A high pitched squeaky voice spoke. In dismay, the girls turn their attention to the one person they call her a huge masochist. A sixteen year old woman with short blond hair. Her eyes are heterochromic; her left eyes was forest green and her right eye was blue. Her outfit was the same as the girls in the academy, but she differently is a show off of her figure, especially in the bust area, which was 98 cm._

" _Ryona?!" The girls shouted in disbelief. Ryona smirked "Surprise! Unlike you all who all have their hearts set on Lincoln-kun, I'm planning on seducing him at the right time! At first it was going to be me who gets him, but seeing as you all are really dumb for not stepping in, I'm going to give you some tips." All five girls all lean in towards her. "As you all know the registration for clubs are now open. From what I hear from Yugao-sensei, there's going to be one more club being added by the Headmistress at the last minute. The Garden Club. And guess who is in charge of it? Lincoln Senju."_

 _All of the girls' eyes widen at the revelation. They open their months to lay out a shriek, but Ryona chop them at the top of their heads._

" _Quiet! You want the others to know?!" She scolded in a whisper before resuming with a smirk. "There is a catch on the club though. Since because a whole lot of us want to be in the same club as Lincoln-kun, his mother, Tsunade-sama, have put in a limitation on the number of members in the club. Minus Lincoln-kun, there's going to be only ten people in. So you may want to sign up before they're filled out. Toodles!" Ryona then flee from them, leaving them all dumbfounded over the news._

 _It took them only a few seconds for their brains to composite and one of them shouted "THAT BITCH IS GOING TO SIGN UP TO THE GARDEN CLUB!"_

 _All of the students were gathering in mob form over the bulletin wall. There were sheets that consist the list of clubs for each student liking. They were shoving and pushing and grabbing the pen while seeing a spot. Five girls of the Lincoln's Fan Club had arrive at the scene of the mob. Just as they predicted, Ryona had gotten out of the mob and give them a peace sign._

" _Sorry girls! Looks like I'll be seeing Lincoln-kun more often in the Garden Club!"_

 _All of the girls in the riot froze with one speaking "Wait, did she say Lincoln-kun is in the Garden Club?!" All of them turn their eyes at each other and the sheet that say "_ _ **The Garden Club"**_ _and have nine spots left._ _"GIVE ME THE PEN!"_

 _The girls were now fighting over the right of the pen that was in the hand on a boy, who sadly got pummel to the ground. "Oops. Must have slipped my mouth. I such a blabbermouth!" Ryona teases the sneering looks of the ground before walking away. The five girls then charges inside the mob to fight for a spot on The Garden Club._

 _Behind the crowd, there was Yugao and Anko who both arrive at the scene. Yugao rolls her eyes in dismay to see the girls are fighting for being a member of the club that is run by her little brother. She insulted "Animals. All of them."_

 _Anko grin at the riot "Lincoln-kun is going to be surprise which members he's going to have!"_

" _Maybe I should've told kaa-chan to limit the members to five."_

* * *

 **Ok, I know this chapter is off, but this is clearly the start of Lynn is going to take seriously on her vow, especially when she needs help. Also how did you like the small interaction between Lincoln and Lynn? It's like a reflection between Naruto and Hinata. Don't worry, there be plenty of more soon, maybe in the next chapter where there is a bet or a agreement involve between Lincoln and Lynn. I have no idea what Lynn might do to gain the respect of Tsunade's daughters.**

 **As for the Omake, One review say that I should include a omake featuring Lincoln's Fan Girls and the perverted boys in the academy. The one girl in the recent Omake is from Senran Kagura. I have never seen it since it's a video game. There's going to be a few short stories revolving around each group. Please notice the two questions underneath the Author's note.**

 **Questions:**

 **Which top five girls do you like to see as Lincoln's fan girls?**

 **Which top five boys do you like to see as the perverts in the Academy?**

 **Note: They're going to be just students, and nothing else.**

 **So answer them and I'll see what I can check on their wiki page. If not, then I'm going to have to replace this Omake with another. Until then, have a safe Happy Fourth of July! Remember to answer the two questions if you want to see the Omake continues! And sent your ideas for future chapters and Omakes! NiteOwl18 out!**


	33. Babysitting Dilemma!

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! It's over 8000 words. Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Babysitting Dilemma!**

The brunette tries to pay attention in her History class. Her left hand is rested against her cheekbone and arm place on the desk. She hasn't got any sleep ever since she's been taking her training seriously. So far it's been a few days. The only difference is that Lynn is going to be letting people, like her comrades. If they are ready to accept her as one. Her new attitude was really starting to bug Tsunade's daughters until she understood what it meant. She recall the note Lincoln gave her as she was mopping the gym floors. The note is on her backpack; she kept it with her at all times. Her head almost hit the desk and look up at the substitute teacher teaching the class, Ms. DiMartino, much to Lynn's relief. Their relationship is slowly picking up, despite Alyssa's stern lessons and Lynn's bratty personality. Outside of their friendship, Ms. DiMartino make not to play favorites when they are in class. However, that doesn't mean she won't help Lynn get out of a jam she is in.

The class bell ring, and Ms. DiMartino advice as the students were getting up "Make sure to review the aftermath of World War II, starting with Winston Churchill's _Iron Curtain_ speech!"

Lynn was the last one to leave the room with a calm look in her face. This was one of the days where Lynn wasn't being discriminated by her actions and teachers weren't calling out her poor answer in front of the class. That doesn't stop a few students to look at her with disdain faces and the whispers went inside her ear. Her smile kept firm and her head up high. She walk past Haley Jones, her boyfriend Francisco and her crew. The tomboy didn't see the African American teenage girl leaning her back against the lockers with a furrow face. Lynn would just turn and match her glare with her own, but she wasn't going to let this day bring her down again.

But it didn't set well for the star player. Haley said to herself, rising an eyebrow "What the hell does that loser have to be so calm for?"

As Lynn is getting her books for her next class, a violet hand slam shook her. She turn and saw Haley and her crew. Haley was giving her a stern look, "Alright, loser, what's your game?" She demanded.

Lynn give her a confused expression "What game?"

"Why aren't you being so lame like always, Loud?" Nikki added rudely. Lynn give her an answer with a small glare "I'm just trying to enjoy my day. Is there something wrong with it?"

"There is!" Miranda spoke loudly. She pointed her finger at Lynn, "You can't suddenly be happy at a time like this! You're supposed to be all moody and take your punishment like you are!"

Lynn notices all eyes were looking at them. Her ears pick up that Lynn is picking a fight with them, not the other way around. She roll her eyes at their ignorance and resume "Can you please let me go before I'm late for class?"

Haley smirked "A loser like you shouldn't be attending classes. It's not right for the teachers to teach you anything," Her crew and everyone started laughing at the popular girl's remark. Lynn grit her teeth, wanting to punch Haley's stupid smug face. She almost senses her chakra is spiking her left hand. "What's the matter, loser? Don't wanna fight me? Cause you know what happen when you hit someone. And you really wanna punch the all-star here?"

"Ms. Jones!" Lynn lean her head to the right as the crew separates. It was Ms. DiMartino. Thank god for her. She said with a stern voice "I hope I'm not interrupting your little verbal exchange with Lynn."

Haley forces a smile "No ma'am. We were just talking," Lynn rolls her eyes over her lie.

"Then move along to your next class," The Hispanic teacher ordered. The Jones gang separated to their classes while the students does the same. Lynn caught Ms. DiMartino giving her a wink, making the girl nod her head to thank her. Lynn then got her books and close her locker and run before she is late.

The school day ended. Lynn is waiting in front of the building outside for Vanzilla to pick her up and take her to work. Lynn laments that her boss will give her plenty of chores to do since she was so focusing on her training that she ran out of time finishing her activity. She texted her mother and got a reply saying that she'll be here in a few minutes. Lynn really gotten strong in an effort to control her Lightning Release Chakra. Her _Hell Stab_ has gotten better accuracy and quantity amount of chakra she should be using.

A frown lowers her expectation as she though _"But it's not enough. I have to better my other flaws and abilities! Why can't I learn a simple advance jutsu?! One that can really impressive them!"_ If Lynn is done with keeping her jutsu under control, then she would have permission to learn a new one. She pray if Ms. DiMartino can convince her mother to do so.

Suddenly her phone is snatch away. Lynn saw it was in the hands of Haley. "Who you texting, loser?" She asked.

"Give me my phone!" Lynn yelled, but Nikki and Miranda stood in front of her. Haley and the rest of her crew look at her messages and almost snorted "Your mommy's picking you? Boy, she must really care about you."

"A job?" Francisco said before turning to her ex-player. "You have a job, Lynn?" Lynn blush that her former crush is speaking to her, but Nikki ruin it with a laugh "Must be working at the lame meat shop!"

Miranda reply, smirking "You kidding me? They would be idiots to let her in! No one in this town would wanna hired her!"

Haley walk to Lynn, slapping the phone against her right palm "What is your job? A bust girl? A waitress? Probably something lamer like being a janitor."

The crew laugh more, making Lynn's blush rise up in more embarrassment. Shaking it off, she snatch the phone away from Haley and glared "I have the best job! I'm not even going to tell you what it is!"

"I wasn't going to, Loud!" Haley shove Lynn, almost making her fall down. Before she can fight back, Vanzilla came just in time. Haley look at the condition of the van and said mockingly "Your mommy's here."

Lynn march over to the van and climb up to the front seat. Vanzilla drives away right as one of them commented "The family's van is still falling apart?"

Nikki remarked in disgust "That monstrosity is so hazardous!" They didn't see Haley glaring at the back of the van like it was that loser Loud she was harassing. The words of Lynn having a job was a laugh to her. She knows the whole town's talking about her behind her back. Who wouldn't want to give someone as crude and miserable like Lynn Loud, Jr to give her a job?

Rita, who was the driver, asked "Were those kids picking on you?" Lynn lied, crossing her arms "No, they weren't, and I wasn't picking a fight with them if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't asking that," The mother innocently reply. Lynn just look at her own lie, and the mother break down. "Alright, I was. Honey, if you have a problem with them, why not ask the principle?"

"No! I'm not going to be the school's snitch! Don't you know anything about that?!"

"Ease up on the temper, Junior. I know you weren't fighting and you haven't fought not one student. I'm proud of you controlling your temper," Rita smile at her tomboy daughter. Lynn forces a smile because her mother doesn't know of her last fight with Ms. DiMartino and Haley before she became a kunoichi. But that still doesn't mean she wasn't going to take anymore crap from anyone. Not the teachers who hate her. The friends who turn their backs on her. And Haley, who is the new bu- er, I mean tormentor in her school. This is embarrassing to be referring Haley Jones, the so-called perfect role model in Royal Woods High School, as her new rival. But at least she won't be seeing her again until the next day.

Rita's ears hear her phone ringing. She asked Lynn to pick it up. Lynn saw the caller was her dad. Placing the phone at her left ear, Lynn spoke "Hi dad," Hearing the few sentences, she look at Rita, "Dad want to speak to you."

"Put it on speaker," Lynn press the speaker icon and both of them hear Lynn, Sr's voice.

" _Hey honey, I know you just pick up Junior and going to drop her off at her job, but can you pick up Lily at her preschool? It's a lunch rush here!"_

"Sure honey. I'll see you later," Rita said and end the phone call. She drives the van to the left, "Sorry, Lynn, but I have to pick up Lily. You sure Mrs. Senju won't mark you late?"

Lynn reply "No, she won't be furious," A fearful thought came to her mind. _I hope._

* * *

Rita eventually came to get Lily. The youngest toddler greeted Lynn, who wave at her back. Vanzilla arrive at the mansion. Lynn was about to say her goodbye to her mother when she got a call.

Reading the caller it was mom's boss from the Dentist. Rita hear the news of her boss and her expression turn a bit livid. Turning to her fifth daughter, she put on a frown "Lynn, I just a call from my boss. I got five cavities and I'm needed. Would it be alright if Lily stay here with you?" Lynn's eyes grew wide over her offer. She was hesitated to bring the only sister that acknowledge her in her work, where she and her long lost brother are in training.

"It's just for one day," Rita added. Lynn nods her head, saying "I'll see what I can say to my boss." Rita turn to Lily, "Lily, please be on your extra behavior. Mrs. Senju is Lynn's boss. We don't want her to get in trouble."

"I'm right here, ya know," Lynn is deadpanned. Lily nods her head and plant a kiss on Rita's cheek. She gets out of the van with her lavender backpack. She wave her little hand, "Bye, mommy!"

Rita blew a kiss at the two of them and Vanzilla drives away. The little one looks around the large mansion in front of her. "Wow! This is where you work?!" Lily exclaimed.

Lynn crouch down to her level and narrow her eyes in plea "Listen to me, Lily. This is very important for me. Like mom said, you have to be very careful around here. The Headmistress is a very strict woman. Her daughters follow her example. They are tough! So stay behind my back!"

"Kawai~!" Tsunade cry as she hug the little child like a proud mama bear. Lynn is shock over how the Headmistress is being overly affection to Lily when she introduced to her. "Oh, you are so adorable~! I can just eat you up~!" Her brown eyes then got caught of the bewildered Lynn and her attitude switches to her demeanor. "What, you never seen a mother being affection?"

"N-Never," Lynn stuttered a little. "Lady Headmistress, this is my little sister, Lily."

Tsunade look at the youngest toddler who was still hugging her. Letting her go, she clear her throat and put on a small smile "Hello, Lily-san. My name is Tsunade Senju."

Lily put her hand in front of her with a large smile to what she described her as the most beautiful woman, shocking Lynn. "Nice to meet you!" Tsunade became shock over how unexpected she was. In her mind, she remember how Lincoln lived with ten sisters before living here. Now here's another one at her home. But from the looks of it, Lily didn't have any of the characteristics that Lincoln describe his other sisters and he did mention she was the most innocence out of the ten sisters since she was an infant.

"Nice to meet you as well," The lady shake her little hand. Lily's large smile was almost warming to Tsunade. Lynn sighed in relief and almost berate her little sister for it. She explained short "My mom have to pick her up from preschool because my dad can't make it. And then mom ask me to watch her because she can't leave Lily alone in the house. Is there a place to keep her occupy until my mom comes?"

"I'll call Shizune to escort her to Yamato," Tsunade return to her desk. "In the meantime, you still have a lot of work to do, brat. You been slacking off from wasting time on training. Don't think I forget about your little accident on all those trees."

Lynn rolls her eyes "They're just trees; they can grow back," Tsunade felt an eyebrow twitches, "And what about your stubborn attitude when overdoing your training? How about fighting Kurenai?"

"She started it!" Lynn exclaimed. Lily went to a large couch. On cue, Shizune came through the door, "Kaa-chan, a word."

"I was just about to call you, Shizune," The buxom woman repeated. The short raven haired woman spoke "I receive a call from Tsume. She got three appointment and can't watch Hana. Also tou-san said he can't take Moegi to the park; he's working all evening."

"Perfect," Tsunade groaned. "Can't either one of you handle them?"

Shizune review her clipboard "Karin has a meeting at seven, Tenten is at practice, Kurenai is teaching her night class, Alyssa is grading papers from Wednesday, Anko is charge with detention and Yugao is reviewing her math homework."

"That only leaves Lin-" Tsunade stop herself before seeing Lily at the couch playing with a stuffed rabbit in a purple shirt. Shizune then notices the little toddler on the couch. "Shizune, this is Lily. Lynn-san's little sister."

Shizune almost gasped of seeing another one of her little brother's sister. Just like her mother, she and her sisters knew which member Lincoln refer to as. Lily wave her hand at the new guest, which Shizune reply with a wave as well. She knew that she was just about to give out Lincoln's name in front of another member of the Loud House.

Clearing her throat again, the buxom woman resume talking "What about him?" Shizune answer "Aside from Yamato who is busying replanting the forest, he is also working on his garden. But what about Lynn? Maybe she can watch Moegi and Hana."

"Babysitting?" Lynn said. Before Tsunade can answer, she had an idea just now. Tsunade look to Shizune, "Shizune, please escort Lily-chan out of the room."

Shizune offer her hand to the toddler, "Come with me, dear." Lily look shy at first of taking a stranger's hand, even though she lives here with her sister's boss. Lynn urged her, "It's ok, Lily. It won't take long."

As soon as Lily and Shizune were out, Tsunade explain Lynn "Listen, my little girl and Tsume's daughter both want to go to the park this afternoon. As you know, everyone is busy. The only person that is currently available is you."

"You want me to babysit them?" Lynn repeated, this time Tsunade senses some skepticism in her tone. She asked "Is there a problem?"

"That wasn't on the job description. Beside, I have a lot of work to do like you said. I don't have time to babysit some kids. My day was one of those days where I'm not treated like a plague, and all I want is a nice bed, maybe in the Nurse's office." Lynn said in a tough manner. Tsunade then hit her in the head with a book. "Ouch!"

"If you're done giving me some back talk, brat, this a request from me, The Headmistress, otherwise your boss! As your boss, I just give you a chore!" She yelled. It was pain for Lynn to hear her nagging.

It reminded her of a certain loud mouthed sister who uses her age as an excuse. _"She reminds me of Lori! Her breast may be not as large as her!"_

"Pay attention, brat!" Lynn almost fell down of her extreme anger. Tsunade continues "Maybe I should consider this as a punishment for slacking off your work! You are going to take my baby girl and grandchild to the park and the three of you will have a best time!"

"Fine!" Lynn huffed before remembering something. "What about Lily? I can't leave her here."

"Then I guess you're going to have to take her with you," Tsunade added, shocking Lynn. She notices her expression, "I know it's sudden you take your little sister with you, but maybe she can interact with Lincoln's new sisters."

Lynn grew unease, "I'm not sure how my family might react if they found out. They still don't know about all of this. Heck, I haven't even tell them that I'm a ninja! I have to lie I've receive my injuries from work related accidents! Long story short, only Lily believe me."

"Then think of the babysitting job like a mission!" Tsunade proudly stated. "You are in charge of keeping them safe and make sure nothing bad happens to them! If you run into any trouble, don't use any jutsu or even spike your chakra. I doubt the Uchiha might be attacking you in a vulnerable state since you're the only one who knows about them."

Lynn asked "So I can't use any jutsu in any danger I face? What about if someone wants to rob me?"

"You can only use taijutsu, but don't make it too obvious in front of the civilians," She warned. "We don't want anymore surprises."

Lynn stopped. "Hang on, you're asking me a lot dos and don'ts. You want me to take the kids out, you want me to take my little sister along the ride, you don't want me to use my chakra or any jutsu, but I can still fight, only I can't make anyone notice that I'm a ninja. All I had to do is watch them play with the other kids."

Tsunade notices the tomboy crossing her arms and repeating what she had said. "What is your point, brat?"

"Maybe you or my substitute teacher told you this, but I'm not wanted around town! Everywhere I go they chase me off with a broom or keep their kids away from me. I'm worried that this might happened to Lily if the adults see me with her and the two girls playing with their kids. She doesn't know the real reason behind this. My _sisters_ got it cover by lying," Lynn explained with venom on the word 'sisters'.

Tsunade understood what Lynn means of her problem. "It's not easy for the entire town to forget what your actions had cause on your family, Lincoln-kun and yourself. Time can heal a wound, especially one like this can last forever. I know you don't want Lily-chan to feel the same treatment neither does Moegi-chan and Hana-chan. Don't give them a reason why you should feel treated like scum. Think about those three."

Lynn suddenly felt her confident being lifted, so is her spirit. "Then I won't let you down!" She saluted and ran to the door but the buxom woman shouted "Just one more thing, brat!" Lynn turn and saw Tsunade grinning evilly and holding her right hand against her, making the tomboy grew fear. "If anything happen with my baby girl, my granddaughter and that cutie pie, I would happily make you wish you stay in bed."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Lynn nods her head in fear and left the room. Tsunade chuckle to herself "Little brat."

* * *

Shizune had drop off Lynn, Lily, Moegi, Hana, and Akamaru at the local playground. The women added "I'll see you all in one hour right here. Don't wander off everywhere," She drives away, leaving the four alone.

Lynn turn to the three kids and spoke "You guys are free. Go play," Hana and Moegi both ran to the place where all the other kids are. The teenager look down to Lily with a shy expression. "What's wrong, Lily? Don't you wanna play with them?"

"I'm...uh," Lily look at the ground while muttering and hugging Bun-Bun. "I'm nervous. Those are Lincoln's new sisters. Will they like me?"

Lynn couldn't believe she forgot that Lily was new here. She remember promising her that Lily will one day meet Lincoln when the time comes. Crouching down, Lynn said "Lily, I'm sure they'll like you. Unlike our other sisters, I don't think they don't hold any trouble. Give it a try."

Lily extend her hand, "Can you hold my hand please so that I can walk to them?" Lynn saw there were other kids with their parents and she knows they may hold some prejudicial views against the tomboy. She didn't want her little sister to be treated in the same manner as her. Lynn answered with a force smile "You don't need me to walk you there. You can walk by yourself and ask them if they can play with you."

Lily whimpered "O-Okay," Hugging her stuffed bunny, she decide to walk to Moegi and Hana were chatting in the sandbox while Akamaru is being petted by the other tomboy. Akamaru then look up and started yelping. Both of the girls look at the toddler, who shyly wave "Hello."

'Hi," Moegi greeted. "You're name is Lily-san, yes?" The blonde girl nod her head. "I'm Moegi. This is my cousin and sister, Hana."

Hana gritted "Nice to meet you! This here is Akamaru!" The young puppy start sniffing around Lily and yelp happily, earning the two girls to smile. "Looks like he likes you. Come and sit with us. We're making a sand castle!"

Lily beam happily and sit down. She started to giggle when the dog lick her left cheek. Moegi saw the stuffed bunny around Lily's arm. She tilted her head in squeal "What a cute stuffed rabbit you have, Lilly-chan!"

"Thanks, but what's 'chan'?" Lily titled her own head in confusion. Hana answer "It what my mommy always call me when I'm young. What do you call you stuffed bunny?"

"Bun-Bun. It belong to my...brother," Lily suddenly went sad. Moegi knew who she was talking about. "You mean Lincoln-oniichan?"

Seeing Lily hugging the bunny for more conform, Hana whisper scolded "Moegi-chan!"

The orange pig tailed girl expresses her apology. "I'm sorry, Lily-chan."

"It's ok. Bun-Bun is what I have left of Lincoln before he left," Lily's left eye lay out a small tear and uses the bunny's left arm to whip it. "I have been taking care of him," A small sad smile appear in her face. "But my sister Lynn told me she promise I'll see Lincoln again!"

A frown appear in both Moegi and Hana's faces. They didn't have anything against the toddler, other than being related to the family that their older brother used to live. For Lynn, they were scare of her at first after knowing what she had done to Lincoln. Like the other daughters, the two hold some negative opinions to the tomboy. But that all change when Lynn wants to become stronger and have been training non-stop just so she can fulfill her promise. They couldn't tell their new possible friend the reason why she nor Lily can't visit Lincoln.

Hana decides to change the subject. "Wanna help making the castle?" She offer the red bucket and shovel to Lily, and the toddler blonde accept it.

Lynn sat down on one of the benches as she watches her baby sister playing with Hana, Moegi, and Akamaru in the sandbox. A small smile appear in her face while in her mind feel envious over the scene. It reminds her how before anything of this happened she was having fun playing Lola and Lana. But Lincoln was always playing with them, and Lisa and Lucy and Lily. Lynn can not help but feel guilty because she took away her little brother from them. Now the youngest sisters hate her. Only Lily was the one sister who is willing to forgive Lynn. The tomboy can't help but remember what Lily had said of her promise to meet Lincoln again. It was so guilty for her to lived up the promise that her sisters might say Lynn can't do it, if they found out about it. They're still giving her the harsh treatment and became more distance from her. Lynn witness both Lola and Lana hiding behind their room when Lynn was walking up the stairs. Lola was scare of Lynn since she threw a plate that almost hit her head. To be honest, Lynn didn't mean to hurt her; it was the heat of the moment, and she was getting sick of being the butt of everyone's jokes.

On cue, the whispers of the parents were entering her head.

"Look, it's the girl," A woman whisper to her friend.

A husband said with disgust "Why is she here? Planting to hurt our kids?"

"Why can't she just leave us alone?" A wife is hugging her husband in fear while the man glared at the tomboy.

Lynn turn away in a huff and focus of babysitting on the kids. Lily had made a sandcastle while Moegi and Hana play as the knights while Akamaru was the dragon. She was then grab by the collar by one of the husband with a stern look.

"The fuck are you doing here?" He demanded.

Lynn answer with a glare "I'm watching my baby sister,"

"Move somewhere else so where we don't have to see you with our kids," Lynn is thrown off the ground.

Lynn yelled "I'm allow to be here! It's a public playground!" Her yell brought the attention of Lilly, Hana, and Moegi. Unfortunately, it also caught the other adults' attention.

A small white blonde girl spoke to her mother "Mommy, who is that girl?"

"You must keep away from her. She'll hurt you," Her mother reply. Both Moegi and Hana turn in shock, understanding why the adults were harassing Lynn. Lily had a frown on her face and march over to stand behind her older sister. "You leave Lynn alone! She's just looking out for all us!"

Turning to Lily, another male spoke "You shouldn't be around near _that,_ little one. She's a monster."

"My big sister is not a monster!" Lily yelled. While Lynn felt Lily is saving her from abuse, this didn't stop the other adults to join in after pulling their kids away. She saw them calling every slur they throw at her and a few of them encouraging their kids to stay away from Lynn. The tomboy even heard they must stay away from Lily as well.

Narrowing her eyebrows, Lynn spoke calmly "Lily, get Hana, Moegi, and Akamaru and let's leave."

Lily went to get both Hana and Moegi while the puppy follows them. Lynn took one last long over the adults and left. Once they were gone, the adults let their kids play back.

* * *

They decided to take a little detour downtown until Hana suggest they should eat some snacks. They had gotten cheese breadstick from the local pizza shop and sat in the sidewalk. Akamaru was munching down with his own plate of cheese breadsticks.

Moegi commented "Those people are really mad at you, Lynn" She takes a bite from her second breadsticks.

Lynn just frown, staring at her meal "It's nothing. I'm sorry you three have to witness it."

Bun-Bun was sitting close to the toddler's knee. Lily frowned "I don't think it's right for them to treat you like this, Lynn. I'm going to tell mommy and daddy about this!"

Gasping, the tomboy turn to Lily with nervousness "Lily, listen to me. You can't mention this to mom and dad. It'll make things worse. Don't worry about me. I can handle it," She give her a smile that seem fake but it fool Lily. "Trust me, I deal with this a lot. It doesn't bother me."

Hana raises an eyebrow, "You're ok with people treating you like a plague?"

Moegi frowned "If kaa-chan and tou-san found out what they are saying to you, then they should be the ones who are scare."

"You don't know how adults are, Moegi," Lynn shake her head, swallowing another piece of her breadstick.

"I know that they're filled with hate," She reply, thus gaining the tomboy's attention. Lily looked at her new playmate, repeating "Hate?"

Hana explained "Ojisan said that hatred changes people from their minds and darken their hearts until they become the thing that scares us. It happens a lot of times. He seen it before."

"But hate is a negative emotion," Lily responded. "My older sister Lucy told me that people fill hatred once and a while and it clouds their mind till they hurt the people they loved."

"Your sister is right, Lily-chan," Moegi chimed in. "But it's complicated than what tou-chan said. I can't explain word for word, but he said that people can't understand each other with hatred and that can lead to violence, anguish and war."

Both Lynn and Lily were lost in words of what the two girls both explained. Lynn slowly speak "Hatred can...cause that?"

"If you want to learn more about hatred, try asking tou-san or Lincoln-oniichan," Moegi said. Hana scolded "Moegi!"

Lily gasped "Lincoln knows hatred?" Lynn knows the tone of her voice that say desperate.

"Dad always talk about hatred, and Lincoln's the only one who understand."

"Can I see him?" Lily asked, shocking both the girls and Lynn. "Lynn say I can visit him one day. After we're done, will Lincoln see me?"

The two girls look at Lynn, who had her face down on the ground in guilt. Moegi and Hana don't know how to break the news gently without breaking Lily's heart. Tsunade stated that no one in the Loud House, other than Lynn, can't see Lincoln. They don't know if this implies to Lily since she was only an infant with Lincoln was given custody by their older sister, Alyssa.

Before either of them answer or Lynn trying to change the subject, a light grey Mercedes Benz came halting in with its tires screeching like a cat's cries. The four of them, plus the dog, came out of the way and land on their bottoms. To Lynn's shock, it was the Jones's crew and the smug bitch was the driver.

Lynn shouted "What the hell?! You almost killed us!" Haley mockingly said "Then you should've watch where you going, loser!"

Miranda look at the other girls who were getting up and cooed sarcastically "Oooh, look at that! I didn't know you were a mommy, Lynn! Who's the daddy, someone from Juvie?"

The crew laugh while Lynn's face burn in fury. Can't she go one day without that smug bitch and her minions picking on her? She growled "I'm babysitting them, you idiots!"

" _Sure_ you are," Nikki stated, rolling her eyes. "Like any parent would want to you watch over their brats! You probably stole them to make yourself look descent. How desperate can you get, Loud?!"

Hana suddenly shouted "Leave Lynn-san alone! She done nothing to you!" Akamaru bark at them

"Eww, that one is talking back!" Nikki said with disgust. "She look like a dog!"

"If you're going to mess with my cousin, her dog and Lynn, then I dare you to talk back to me!" Moegi yelled while Lily stand next to her, saying "That goes double for me!"

Miranda gasped in outrage. "How dare you talk back to us?! Hey loser, control your kids!"

Francisco was quiet during the bullying as he is currently drinking beer out of a bottle. He complained to his girlfriend "Can't we go now? We're going to be late for the movies."

Haley sigh over her boyfriend's slight immaturity "You're no fun, Francisco. Hey Loud! Remember this, I don't ever want to see you around here! I hear your little play in the playground. I'll let you off with a warning cause of those brats. But here's a token of my gift." She snatch the bottle from Francisco's lips, slightly spilling over his face. She thrown the bottle at the ground, almost near Lynn's right feet, scaring her and the kids. "Stay the hell out of my town, loser!"

The Mercedes Benz then charges at full speed and drives away. The rocks and dust hit on Lynn, making her cover her eyes and cough a little. The three kids and Akamaru look at her with concern.

Lily asked "Are you okay, Lynn?"

"I'm fine, Lily," She spoke without being scare. Moegi whimpered "That bottle was close of hitting you! Who were those guys?"

Lynn answer, glaring at the right intersection "Just some kids in my school. Same with the adults around here that has a problem with me being back."

"Jeez, and I though the adults hated you. Now someone from school is filled with that same hatred," Hana commented, and Akamaru bark in agreement.

Lynn turn to the brown haired girl with a raise eyebrow, "What are you talking about? It's not hatred with them. It's just some teasing, that all." Lynn stopped herself when she said that last part. _"Did I really say that?"_

Lily shook her head, "I don't think it wasn't teasing, Lynn. Are you sure you're ok?" She held her big sister's hand for conform.

"I'm sure," Lynn turn her head around to avoid the sad look of her baby sister and the worrisome looks of both Moegi and Hana. Her eyes look at the clock above the pizza shop where the brown haired child got their snacks. She saw it was close to four o'clock, Shizune will be here in five minutes. Resisting a curse in front of the little ones, Lynn said "Let's go back to the playground. Your sister will be here. Also, promise me you won't tell her or your moms about what happened."

* * *

They eventually return to the Senju Mansion after Shizune picked them up. When asked how their day was, both Hana and Moegi claimed it went great. They hung out with Lily, who became instant friends. They left out any detail regarding the adults treating Lynn like she's scum and the Jones' crew harassing her and the kids. Lynn got a text from her mother that Lori will be picking up Lily. While the toddler was playing with Moegi and Hana in Shizune's room, Lynn was left alone with The Headmistress.

"I notice my babies had a great day, so did your little sister," Tsunade commented from her desk. "Looks like you do know how to babysit after all,"

Twitching her eyebrows from her tease, Lynn response while chuckling sheepishly "Well, what did you expect? That I screw up?"

"I hope there wasn't any problems during your "mission"," Tsunade then saw the expression change in Lynn's face. "Just what _you_ expected?"

"They didn't keep their kids away from Lily and her new friends, that's one thing it went out. But the adults didn't want me near the playground because I might try hurting their kids. When they all demanded I leave, Lily, Moegi, Hana and Akamaru all stood by my side. And while we were eating next a pizza shop, some guys from my school came and started picking on me. But they protected me."

Tsunade sadly added "At least they didn't treat Lily-chan the same or my kids," The last part she hoped it wasn't truth because she will get some answers if someone try hurting her babies.

"Thank god they didn't," Lynn reply with hope. "And as much as I want the same thing for my sisters, I can't risk the same happening to them."

Tsunade chuckle "You reminded me of Lincoln-kun. He always dislike those who suffered hatred and manipulate people to be like them. He gets it from my husband."

"Speaking of Lincoln, I wanted to talk to you about something," Lynn asked her question. "When is it ok for my family to see Lincoln?" Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. "Lily asked me when can she see Lincoln. I told her one day, and I was wondering-"

"I can't do that, Lynn," Tsunade denied her answer. "You know your family can't know about this."

"Because of what Lincoln can do?" Lynn answered, but Tsunade continue. "Because of the Uchiha and you. You don't know this right now, but the Uchihas know who you are. You're a target to them. They will success at your most vulnerable state. They'll use your family as bait. Anyone will knowledge about you and your job will be an alley to them and they killed the informant without mercy. Despite my disliking to your family, I know you don't want that on them neither does Lily-chan. To protect them and her, you have to keep them safe by not saying a word."

Lynn rub her ponytail in sadness as she said "This is going to break her heart and she just made two new friends. I promise her that she will see Lincoln again. She hasn't see him for three years and she was under the impression that I drove him away because of my sister's lies! If she found out the truth, she'll hate me."

Tsunade felt sympathy over Lynn. The buxom woman started to like the little toddler and she can't help but imagine what Lily-chan's disheartened face look like if she found out the truth. She advice "The best thing for Lily-chan to not get her heart broken is by telling her about what Lincoln-kun's accomplish."

"But I don't know nothing about Lincoln except he's a ninja, he can summon wood tentacles from the ground and he's pretty good with a sword! Oh, also he's the object of affection of the girls in school and your daughters, including my substitute teacher and his guardian! And the envious figure of all the perverted bastards here!" Lynn listed out the things she knows about Lincoln from Shizune's point of view. Tsunade roll her eyes over how Alyssa and Kurenai are in way over their heads to complete her son's affection. She doesn't why, but she blames Jiraiya for this if she can make him calm he had something to do with this.

Having a thought that may backfired on her at the right moment, Tsunade continue "I can't believe I'm about to say this. If you want to know about Lincoln-kun, then try asking him yourself."

Lynn look at her like the woman wasn't making sense. "Have you gone senile already?" She muttered. Tsunade's left eyebrow twitches and throw a book at her forehead. "Be serious!" The buxom headmistress yelled before calming down "You want your baby sister to know about her big brother, right? If you want Lily-chan to feel some emotional support, than telling her about my son's accomplishment will help her get some closure."

"How would I do that?" Lynn asked stupidly, making Tsunade shake her head at her ignorance. "Spent some time with him at the right time. Now I believe you have some work to do. A couple of boys accidentally damage one of the stalls in the bathroom. Yamato will meet you there."

Lynn suddenly complain "Aw, man! You just give me a lecture to make me feel better of telling Lily and suddenly you lay this shit on me?!"

Tsunade releases a full Killer Intent on her and growled "You wanna repeat that kind of language, brat?"

"No, Lady Headmistress!" Lynn cried and went out of the room.

On cue, Lily run up to Lynn and hug her, "Bye Lynn! Lori's here!"

Lynn pat on her on the back with a small smile "Take care. I'll see you back at home." Lily then asked after pulling away "What did that Tsunade lady told you? Was it about Linky? Can I meet him?" She asked excitedly and hugging Bun Bun at the same time.

Remembering what Tsunade told her, Lynn can't break her little sister's heart or can't repeat what she had said. That smile is the only thing Lynn ever seen in one of her sister's faces. She can't risk her hope of being risk because of her actions. She lied "I'll tell you when I get home, if I ever see Lincoln."

Lily was fooled as she falls for her lie. "Ok! See you later, Lynn!" Lynn watch her leave the house, and expresses a deep regretful moan.

"Now I just need to figure out how to talk to Lincoln without any of his sisters butting in or if he'll talk to me."

* * *

 **Omake: The Bath House Innocent**

 _A soft groan came from one of the rooms. As expected, Alyssa DiMartino came in with a tray in her hands. She remarked "Goodness, Lincoln! You know I don't like when you yawn around other people! Have you know shame?"_

 _Lincoln turn around, only to be nearly fall over at one of her older sister's presence. "Alyssa-neechan!" He squeezed, his face blushing. The older woman giggle at his cute reaction. "I'm kidding, sweetie," She said, placing the tray near his homework. Akamaru yelped happly and Alyssa pet his little head. Lincoln's expression had his eyes nearly half closed and feeling light headed. She place her left hand at Lincoln's forehead, furthering his blush. "You're feeling a bit tense, Lincoln. Why don't you take a break?"_

" _T-That's ok, neechan," Lincoln stuttered while smiling. "I'm almost done with this question!" His pencil is then swipe away by the teacher who held a scolding tone._

" _Now Linky, I won't have you cope up into this room under this condition. It's my job as your older sister to look after your well being!"_

 _Lincoln gives up and accepted. "Alright. I'll take a break."_

" _Starting by taking a nice bath in the hot springs!" Alyssa declared. Lincoln's face return back with a vengeance. Being in the co-ed academy, he learns there's even a bathhouse for the students and faculty. However, this place is known for perverts spying on the females in and out of the baths. Karin said there's been over fifty-seven reports of the boys peeping in the girl's side. Being the only one who's not a pervert, a new kid, and the object of the girl's crush meant trouble for the boy. He can't just take a shower while the girls are looking at him._

 _Alyssa cooed "Aw, what's the matter, sweetie? Scare someone might watch you taking a bath?" She rub tenderly over Lincoln's right cheek. Lincoln shallow a lump over how soft her fingers are. They're just like Kurenai's fingers, only they were way smooth by her white skin. So he's been told by some. "If you want, I can take you there," Lincoln's face is smash through her pink blouse, at the center of her large bosom. "Maybe we can share a bath~. Would you like that, Linky~?"_

 _Lincoln's mind went to inappropriate images of her crush sharing a bath with him. To be honest, before any of this happened to Lincoln, he once had dreams of being alone with Ms. DiMartino wearing clothes that show her skin or nothing at all. Lincoln never told this to anyone, not even at his own house. The result of his wet dreams causes to switch new blankets and underwear. Now he's being offer the chance of every boy's dream to be bathed by the hottest substitute teacher in school._

 _His sister's alluring laugh snap him out of his state as she said "I'm taking that as a yes. Let me show you the way." Lincoln's left hand is grabbed and she and Lincoln both head out the door. While Lincoln is stuttering with heavy sexual thoughts, he failed to miss Ms. DiMartino's smirking face._

" _ **Sorry, Kurenai-neechan! You may have gotten the chance to cuddle with otouto-kun, but I'm going to be the one to wash him with my chest!"**_

* * *

 _In the bath house, Lincoln is changing out of his clothes in the boy's locker room. He was the only one here. His minds was rushing over the many things that will happened once he is with Ms. DiMartino in a bath, alone. He knows what might occur in a bathhouse since he seen scenes from manga. Thank god it was just girls and women relaxing and there's someone trying to peek at their nakedness. Lincoln thank God (or Kami in the Senju home) that none of the boys were here and witness spying on his older sister. Like them, he always tries to make sure no one was going to spy on them naked, especially here._

" _ **This is really happening!"**_ _Lincoln thought to himself with a freaked out expression._ _ **"I'm going to take a bath with someone who's been filling in with Mrs. Johnson and driving me and my friends all like sheeps!"**_ _He hopes he can keep it together and not being a muttering idiot like he was when he was capture by her sexiness and_ _ **his friend**_ _down there. Lincoln tightly covered his towel to cover his lower region and take deep breaths and positive images._

 _He step out of the locker room and take a few steps to the girl's locker room before stopping. Clearing his throat, Lincoln stutter "Alyssa-nee chan, I'm-I'm ready!"_

" _I'm almost done, Lincoln-kun! Go right ahead! It's at the far right!" Lincoln slowly pass the room but his eyes stopped at the silhouette of Ms. DiMartino. He saw the outline of her curvaceous figure. Her left hand was dangling a bra before dropping it to the ground. Lincoln's face turn red again. The figure starts moving until it made Lincoln almost drop his mouth of seeing her take off her panties. Now finally came flipping her hair in such a fashion. Lincoln then felt his friend from down stairs rising up and clamp his own mouth to avoid screaming._

 _And just as when things are started to get lewd for the young twelve year old boy, he heard some distance voices coming to the hall. A couple of girl's voices. Lincoln's face grew white to not knowing what the girl's reactions are if they find him here, and he doesn't want to know now! Lincoln charges forward to the bathroom, not remembering what Alyssa-nee chan had said. He was out of the pink curtain and spash his whole body in the hot water. His head rose up from the surface, but his face felt two large mounds pressing his cheeks together. When Lincoln got them out, his eyes saw the naked and soaking breast and the person he just landed._

 _The violet haired tomboy started at her little brother, just as his face grew redder and redder, she smirked "Hey, Otouto-kun."_

" _AHHHHH!"_

* * *

 _Shizune came and try to wake Lincoln up after the boy fainted after seeing Anko's naked breast. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kurenai came in and Alyssa explained them what happened and Anko revealing the truth. While Shizune conform a part of her little brother's innocence destroyed, Jiraiya remarked that his son is finally seen a heavily pair of breast while almost being bath by a woman, two of them were his daughters, Tsunade pound him. Kurenai and Alyssa both started to argue, accusing one after another of trying to steal Lincoln's innocence. Shizune yelled both of them for this shameless display._

 _In the background, Anko looked at his red faced and unconscious brother, a thought just came into her mind._

" _ **So Otouto-kun liked my breast, huh?"**_ _A deathly smirk is formed on her lips._ _ **"Oooh, then he's going to get a whole of them! Time for this snake to hunt a very lonely rabbit!"**_

 _None of the sisters who were arguing notices Lincoln's body twitches like a disturbance will be on the hunt for his life and innocence._

* * *

 **So this Omake wasn't a continuation of the five girls trying to get closer to Lincoln. You all did not answer two questions from my last chapter. If you wanna see both genders to either fight Lincoln or steal a kiss from Lincoln, then you better give me some five lucky characters from both genders.**

 **I know the chapter seem a bit off. I was going to make this into where Lynn and Lincoln interact again, follow by a bet. That's the next chapter. It's probably going to be involve where Lynn is falling classes and Lincoln's going to be the who tudors her. Maybe she'll know about him and can learn a new jutsu from him. I'm thinking the Chidori, but I have plans for it. I also have plans for the Jones' crew who are going to be Lynn's tormentors. Don't know when they'll make a return appearances neither does the other Loud sisters.**

 **Do you have plans to make the next chapter more great? How about future chapters and omakes?! Sent them from your reviews or message me!"**

 **I got great news! I'm done with Kill la Kill! But I'm not going to start on it because I have this story and a few more stories. All of them is on hiatus. I'm currently working on this and Einherjar Pegan. If you have the time, go see it.**

 **Sorry for the disappointment. Can't work on a new story until this is finish.**

 **No Easter Eggs on this chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	34. Getting to Know Lincoln and The Plan

**Chapter 34: Getting to Know Lincoln and The Plan**

At Taka's hideout, the three non-Uchihas were sitting in the balcony. Their heads wrap around together over what Sasuke had told them almost a week ago. Ino is on board with the plan since she'll do anything to impress her Sasuke-kun. However, Shikamaru and Choji were a bit anxious over the complicated plan. The young chubby Akimichi is eating three chips into his mouth, but his face spell with a frown as he remembers Sasuke threatened Shikamaru with a blade if they don't go along of what their leader and two captains are up to.

As for Shikamaru, he had his finger lace together and thinking about it with a calculated expression. The look of Sasuke's face when he pull the kunai against his throat. The smirk must have meant a horrible sense of humor.

It's been over twenty minutes. Choji was the first one to break the silence. "We should head back before Obito sensei catches us."

"You can go back, Choji. I'm staying here," Shikamaru reply back, not facing his friend. His eyes looking ahead of the mid morning April sun. Ino scoffed "You're not going to back out on this."

"Who said I am, Ino?" Shikamaru stared at the girl. "We got no other choice."

"What do you think Sasuke's dad is going to do to us when he finds out? Choji whimpered over how temperamental and brutal Fugaku Uchiha was when someone disobey or snooping around his office.

"He won't found out!' Ino shouted almost loudly, if not for Shikamaru and Choji both shushing her. Ino lower her voice, "Sasuke-kun will keep his father, Itachi-kun and Obito sensei away while we three find out what this whole group means."

Shikamaru turn to Ino with a glare "You think you know what Taka is really up to when all we been doing is robbing museums and ships? What are we, stealing something valuable?"

Choji shrug with a uncaring tone. "Looks like it if that's what Sasuke's dad wants," Ino slap him on the arm, "Don't you dare speak that way about Sasuke-kun's dad! Perhaps he want to find something that seem benefit for him! Maybe a tiara for my beloved when he gives it to me!" Ino then images her crush handling the item of his token for Ino's love, which she accepted it.

"Then why haven't our missions ever lasted more than twenty minutes to find nothing but armors, swords or priceless vases as displays?" Shikamaru asked Ino, who look away with a nasty expression.

"Why are you so into this? Our dad knows what he is doing."

"He is not our dad!" Shikamaru rose up to shout at her, starling Ino. Choji got in front of his brother/ friend with a shield glace "Shikamaru, stop!" Shikamaru pushes him away and pointed at his index finger at Ino "I swear, that man should've let us alone from the very start we lost our home! Have you forgotten what they done back in Konoha?! Our lives! Our homes! Our families!"

"He saved us!" Ino argue back. "If it haven't been for them, we wouldn't wound out like…" She almost choke a sob as one tear is about to fall from her left eye. She quickly wipe away with her arm and took a deep breath before giving her brother a slight glare "Never mind. I'm going back inside. Sasuke-kun might be looking for me." The young platinum girl return back inside the room. The front door slam loudly that it might have reach the entire area.

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head "Troublesome blonde. Still can't get it through her thick head. We should head back before Itachi and Obito finds us," He saw Choji glaning down sadly. Shikamaru almost mutter a curse at Ino for bringing up the mention of their families. He pat his large friend on the right arm, giving him a sad frown "Sorry you have to be in the middle of our fight, Choji."

Choji shakes his head as a form of an apology. He sniff and chuckle as he raise his head up "Might as well get in the middle of Itachi's snogging with Izumi."

Shikamaru laughs more hard that he grin "Bet you wish it was you who is making out with Izumi, eh?" Choji cough, his face turning red. He return inside the room with the Nara child laughing from behind.

* * *

Lynn's eyes weren't having enough focus of seeing what her English teacher was saying. Her mouth is open a little and a drool escape from her lower lip. She hasn't got any sleep since she's been up past midnight to keep up with her chores. The Headmistress had Anko looking after Lynn just so she doesn't slack off. Lynn had got home at two by none other than Lori, who was in no mood of talking to Lynn. Lynn didn't care if she was ever going to criticizes her responsibilities as being the caretaker of the academy. Lynn didn't had enough sleep since she was almost late for school.

"Ms. Loud!" The tomboy's eye react to open and return being half close. The students were snickering. Mr. Felix spoke with a stern tone "I hope my lectures weren't too much of a drag as a lullaby!"

"Sorry, Mr. Felix. I didn't had-" Lynn's statement is stopped by his teacher. "I don't wanna hear the same excuses! Perhaps maybe I should inform the Principle of napping on my lecture is another way of saying "I don't wanna hear what some crack up old fool to be teaching about War World II"! If you wanna stay in this school and not trying to sleep, pay attention!"

Lynn grit her teeths, but with some breathing exercise, she calm down. Her ears were still aching from those harsh laughs from the students, the loudest were the Jones' Crew.

After class ended, the tomboy rose up but is shove back to her seat. Miranda sneer "Watch it, Loser!" Lynn glared as she and the rest of the crew left the room. She rise up from her chair and got her backpack. Her teacher then called her out right as Lynn is about to leave.

"A word, Ms. Loud," Lynn faces her teacher who still had a glare. "I'm not happy of the way you been slacking in my class. Also, some of your teachers say the same way. You been leaving some of your questions not answer. The ones that you filled it weren't not the right answers. Though it seem to say you got at least five of them right."

"Like I say before you interrupted me, I was out last night because of my job," Lynn remarked with slight anger.

Mr. Felix didn't believe in her story. "Don't even try of lying your way out of this! You just been slacking over your responsibilities and using another excuse to get out of a punishment! Honesty, a job!"

Lynn didn't like how her History teacher was talking to her like that. Then again, the teachers she have in every class were jerks as him. She argued "I _do_ have a job!"

"Don't talk back to your teacher! I'll have you right where everyone wants you in, at detention! I suggest you get ahead of your books this minute if you don't want the students to think you're an idiot. We'll be having a test on Monday. Don't lollygag on your _job._ "

As he was done with his verbal abuse, Lynn scowl at the man before turning her attention of the door. She started to mutter under his breath "Stupid pain in the ass teacher! Giving me the business like I'm stupid or something!" She reach to her locker and bang her head against the door. Her mind made her think about her grades. The tomboy was so focus on being both the caretaker and training harder to being handle anything that comes in her way, she didn't take her education the same ratio. Her parents might throw a fit when they found out. Her bratty sisters could take this as a way to make Lynn feel she's really stupid. Not even Lisa would recommended of tutoring the tomboy.

Tutoring! Lynn snaps her fingers with a small hope in her smile. Ms. DiMartino can help her preparing for her History test tomorrow! If only she's here covering another teacher in class. After getting her books out of the locker, Lynn hurry along to find the substitute teacher, but was met by someone she didn't expected. It was Clyde's girlfriend.

Penelope spoke "And just where you think you're going?" Lynn notices the sophomore's posture; hands on her hips and giving her a glare behind her glasses. In her hands was a notepad and a pencil.

Lynn answer "I was going-"

"Your class is that way," Penelope pointed to the other direction. Her speech rose with a slight authority "Now get a move on before I have you write up."

That explain those items she have in her hands. The last thing Lynn wanted is to write up and spending a day in detention and another stern lesson from the family. The tomboy turn her head around and walk to her next class like Penelope instructed. She'll wait after school to see Ms. DiMartino.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln was in the library after his Science class has ended. He would rather be in his secret lair for some alone time, but his enemies were waiting for him on his route. Fortunately, Yugao is dealing with them with the hardest punishment while Anko releases her pet snakes on the remaining fleeing cowards. He sat in the third floor of the building, away from his fan girls who want to get closer to him. Sitting in the far right corner near the window, Lincoln unzipped his backpack and took out a book. It was another one of his father's non-mature books; it's about the tale of three known orphans, alone in the middle of war and trust on their strengths as a team to survive and a family for conform. As he was in the middle of the part where the leader, Hikoya, is saving one of his comrades and potential love interest Hakon from the enemy, he couldn't help but admire the tale just as his father would often told him stories from his past as a ninja. Over time when he arrive three years ago, the Senju family entrusted Lincoln of their secrets as real life ninjas from their homeland, Konoha. When he is trained to become one, his new mother and father each told them from their past lives, like when they were two of the three legendary ninjas, or Sannin in their words. Even his sisters and brother figure told them about their past lives. A few of them had tragic backstories. Yamato was one of sixty children experimented by a madman and the only one who survive and gained the Mokuton. His big sister, Anko, was also experimented by the same man, who treated her like a daughter before throwing her away like she was yesterday's garbage. He admire ninjas just like he admired Ace Savvy, only they were from real life experience.

His eyes were shut close by a pair of soft hands, and a seductive voice that Lincoln felt shivers down his spine.

"Guess who, Rabbit-kun~?" Lincoln hear his big sister Anko from behind. Her breath was blowing against his ear.

"Hi-Hi, Anko-nee chan," His book is snatch away from Anko, who looked at the cover of it. Anko continues "Still reading Tou-chan's books, eh? You just love the way he brings you those books to keep you occupy."

Lincoln shallow a lump. "They're my favorite genre."

Anko then smirk at her pre- I mean, little brother. "But what is your favorite part? The hero making a name for himself? The beautiful girl introduce? The villain's main goal?" She lean her grinning face forward at Lincoln, and he was getting uncomfortable. "Or maybe it's the rather steamy scene between the hero and the girl?" The nineteen year old sit on Lincoln's groin and wrap their arms around his neck. Her busty breast is press against his chest. The boys eyes look down and saw a few buttons came undone from her black blouse. Lincoln's mind brought up the image of where he accidentally saw Anko's breast from the hot spring. It was still there, playing the image whenever Anko wants to tease him or offer a more sexual favors.

Anko giggle sneakily at the red faced Lincoln and lean his face to his right ear. "Want me to stay here to keep you company? We can go back to my room and you can read in your undies. I can join you as well. While you read comfortably, my goodies can wrap around over your little friend~." Lincoln struggle to talk back once the offer have been made or even senses his member is pitching a tent from his cargo pants.

*AHEM!*

The loud, but quiet throat clearing interrupted Anko's grinding against her little brother's groin. Yugao stand with an eyebrow twitch and arms crossing over. She stated "I though your snakes wasn't going to harm the boys."

"You didn't say," Anko turn to Yugao while hugging Lincoln's face close to be bury in her chest.

Yugao took a breath and closes her eyes. "Will you please stop fondling Lincoln-kun before I'll have Shizune here to fix you or Kurenai can put you to sleep?" Anko pouted as she rose up from her prey. Lincoln grab the book and sit up to meet Yugao's sudden warm smile. "Tenten is looking for you, Lincoln-kun. She said you're late for Biology."

"Oh! S-Sorry!" Lincoln shook his head and quickly grab his backpack and thank his older sister/ sword master as he left the room.

Anko started to chuckle "Someday, I'll have that rabbit in the palm of my hands," She lick her lips in a hunger look while Yugao shake her head over her little sister's obsession of robbing Lincoln's innocence.

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Lynn." Ms. DiMartino answer to Lynn. The tomboy arrive to work after her mother picked her up from school. The first thing Lynn did was searching for Ms. DiMartino and told her of her problem. Lynn, however, was dismay of her answer.

"Why not?" Lynn said, her hopes are doomed. Ms. DiMartino explained "I have to cover about five people who are also struggling. I can't handle another. Why don't you ask your parents?"

"Actually," Lynn blushed. "My mom knows I'm below my grade point average. My sisters can't know about it since they'll laugh their heads off to no end."

Alyssa lament. "They can't be that bad at teasing you for failing," Lynn gave her a look that said _"You're kidding me, right"_ Lynn said "They'll find new ways of teasing me like I'm dumb! It's so cliche that I'm focus, well, I _was_ into sports, that I'm some sort of dumb jock! Not even Lisa can't help me."

When mention one of her sisters, Ms. DiMartino think which siblings Lynn is referring to. "Who is Lisa again, Lynn?"

"My little sister. My _super_ and pain in the ass genius sister," Lynn mockingly expresses the word 'super' in her sentence. Alyssa lower her eyes in a concern glance "Surely, you don't mean that to your little sister."

"Trust me, Ms. DiMartino. Lisa is so smart she have to be the only one compared to us average. For me, I'm below average! If I receive help from her, she'll give me a two hour lecture of why am I the dumbest of the Loud House!" Lynn growled over her Lisa's superiority complex as a way of mocking Lynn's own intelligence.

Ms. DiMartino hummed after hearing Lynn's problem, "How about if I can have one of my sisters to help you?" Lynn look at her with a questionable look "Who? And don't say it's those two people I hate."

"Which one?"

"Lincoln's guardian and the one with the glasses."

"Kurenai and Karin?"

"Yes! Anyone except those two!"

Alyssa sighed how whiny Lynn was of her grudge against Kurenai and Karin. Ever since her first mission, the two distance themselves away from the tomboy as a way of teaching her a lesson when not following a direct order. This was going to be a challenge of finding which sister would tutor the girl without feelings of loathing. It took her a few seconds before getting an idea for the proper tutor. Her family might against her proposal, including Tsunade, Karin and Kurenai.

"Follow me, Lynn." Ms. DiMartino said, walking to the front door. Lynn asked "Where are you going?"

"To Art class."

* * *

In Art class, Tomika Amato is teaching, the entire classroom is seen doing a life sized model as part of their assignment. Lincoln's work was well-done and carefully detailed over the nude model, which unfortunately turn out to be Kurenai. When Lincoln came in, Tomika sensei announces to the class that they'll be drawing a nude model From both genders who were either disgusted or excited, Lincoln was the only one that didn't reacted. Yes, he was embarrassed that he is going to draw nude people if he wants to increase his drawing skills. But he got rid of that embarrassment a year ago thanks to his sisters. But he can't think of that right now. Lincoln's pencil move over on the chest area where he is sketching the left nipple. To be honest, he felt red in his cheeks to be drawing his guardian's...beaties. And the kind of pose Kurenai is doing was like a pin-up girl, but that part is another time how Lincoln knew what it was. The red eyed woman had both hands down on the platform, both of her feet together and facing to the right, which Lincoln was one of the crowd. Lincoln had his eyes on the easel to not be catching on his guardian's seductive eye glances, which were now on his assignment.

Tomika looked at the other student's drawings with a charming expression. "That's it, everybody! Find the necessary details of the model! Be very specific on the hidden ones!" She then went to Lincoln's work and gasped. "Oh, my! How very realistic! You capture every detail, Lincoln-san!"

Lincoln blushes over how his teacher was very enthusiastic of his drawings. The fan girls were chattering about how Lincoln was able to capture Kurenai-sensei's beauty and wishes to be in her shoes so Lincoln can draw them. The guys were commenting in lewd manner of Lincoln capturing Kurenai's sexniess and brag that their drawings are way sexier than him. While the young teenager is being gush and inferior by both genders, Kurenai chuckle on the inside of his little brother being the center of attention. When she mention the comments of his fangirls being jealous, her mind kept saying _"You can't have him, girls! Me and my sisters are the ones that can model for Lincoln-kun!"_

Outside of class, both Ms. DiMartino and Lynn were waiting outside until Tomika's lecture ends in ten minutes. Lynn peak through the window and saw Kurenai being naked in front of the class while the students were sketching. She gasped of seeing Lincoln being in the class. Alyssa tap the back of her student's head a few times before scolding "Uh-uh, Lynn. No peeking! We wouldn't want anyone to think you're a pervert."

Lynn's cheek rose up and step away from the door. "I'm not a pervert!" She lower her voice. "Ms. DiMartino, why are we waiting outside of Art class?"

"This is where you'll meet your tutor," Alyssa smile, surprising Lynn. "And no, it's not Kurenai."

Lynn huffed in approve. "Good!" The Hispanic teacher roll her eyes before glancing to her older sister. She growl through her teeth, not enough for Lynn to hear her. Alyssa knows what she was doing. Ever since Lincoln was shy of learning to draw the human body, she and her mature sisters were able to make Lincoln conquer her fear by being his models. Say to say, it worked too perfectly. Alyssa dusted a blush of being naked in front of her little brother/ crush, but in her mind, she wanted her body being shown in from of Lincoln, hoping it wouldn't frighten him when he learns to see them as a mature adult.

" _I pray to God that Lynn does not find out about it,"_ Ms. DiMartino hoped after seeing Lynn's reaction of Lincoln drawing a nude portrait of Kurenai.

Lynn and her teacher both step out as the students get out of the fan girls move forward after seeing Ms. DiMartino outside. They both step right in as Tomika is gathering her work for her next class and Lincoln putting his art stuff in his backpack. He gasped loudly of seeing Lynn with his older sister, and take a few steps back.

Tomika heard her student's gasp and turn to see her friend. "Oh, Alyssa-chan! How are you?" She greeted.

Alyssa bow her head with a smile "I'm great. This is one of my students, Lynn. Lynn, this is Tomika Amato."

"Nice to meet you, Lynn-san!" The adult bow her head at the tomboy, who couldn't stop looking at her charms and beauty. Her eyebrows twitches in envy _"Does this school have sexiest teachers?!"_

The closet door open, revealing to be Kurenai in her uniform. She walk to greet her sister, but stopped when she saw Lynn. The raven haired women narrow her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Kurenai, we just been looking for you!" Alyssa turn with a smile. Lynn glared at the adult as well. Tomika remain oblivious over this sort of rival and Lincoln walk behind his guardian in fear. "Lynn needs a tutor!"

"Oh? Well, have you try this little place called a library?" Kurenai remarked sarcastically. Lynn's eyebrows continue to twitch more and almost threw the bird at her, if not Alyssa was keeping her hand down.

"Now Kurenai-neechan, let's be adults here," Alyssa softly added. "Lynn is having trouble with some of her classes and request a tutor if she wants to continue here working!"

"And why do you need me?" Kurenai raises an eyebrow.

"Your permission!"

"To tutor the brat?"

"No! To have Lincoln tutor Lynn!" Alyssa drop the bomb, and after five seconds of silence, Lynn, Lincoln, and Kurenai all shouted in union.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

In all her years Lynn had never been in a situation like this. Lynn is sitting in the library with the one person she didn't expected, and no, it wasn't Kurenai. It wasn't Karin. It was Lincoln. Her little brother was Lynn's tutor. Lincoln was sitting at the second chair, not the chair he wanted to face Lynn. The tomboy didn't know why Ms. DiMartino will put the one person she and her sisters have been protected since Lynn smash his right arm. Kurenai was furious and she and Alyssa went to see Tsunade's office. Lynn was outside when they told their mother about the problem. The buxom woman took a moment to clear her head about letting her son being near the brat that almost killed him. Lynn was surprise to hear her approve of allowing Alyssa's proposal. When Kurenai demands she'll look at the two, Tsunade denied. Before the Hispanic teacher can escort the two to the library, Lynn is talked by Lincoln's guardian and remembered the words she had said.

" _If you make one false move, I'll see to it you'll suffer from my wrath!"_

Lynn shake her head, knowing how complicated Kurenai is when her little brother is the topic. She knows how powerful her Genjutsu was. The white haired teenager was nervous of being in the same room as his former older sister, the same sister that hated him from the beginning three years ago. He doesn't know why Allyssa have to make that kind of proposal. Her older sister reply he was one of the top students. Sure, he was top of his classes and being acted as a tutor for his fellow students. Couldn't she went with another student that can help Lynn? Right before he was left alone, Alyssa added that he should remain calm when tutoring Lynn. She give him a kiss in his forehead for encouragement of not letting his fear get in the way. Lincoln spoke with his voice rambling with nervousness, "Yo-u sa-id you're hav-having pro-problems, y-yes?"

Lynn snap out of his state. "Yes. It was Chapter 7 through 8," Her history book was out and so was her notebook. She flip open her notebook, "I gotten some notes written down. It's not much," Lincoln saw the notes Lynn had written down and saw there wasn't much being explained. Lynn felt embarrassed of her less important notes during her class time. She didn't want to say "Oh, I was so tired from training I didn't have time to write down what my jackass history teacher had to say!" to him.

"Le-Let's begin with Chapter 7. Please writ-write down what I say," Lincoln answer in a whimpered. Lynn grab her pencil and place the tip on his paper. Clearing his throat, Lincoln started reading the first few sentences, and Lynn wrote down the summary. Lynn was surprised that he wasn't stuttering in the middle of the passage. So clear and mannered the way he was talking. Lynn focus on what he explained and her pencil jogging down word for word. Lincoln explain his views on the subject matter of fascism in the U.S. Her mind flashes back to where Lily ask Lynn if she can see Lincoln and the lie she made up to spread her feelings. Remembering Tsunade's words from before, Lynn didn't know how can she get close to him without being freaked out or one of his sisters intervening. Perhaps this was a chance for her to get to know Lincoln now that she's alone with him. Could it be Ms. DiMartino have know about what her adopted mother had said to Lynn? Was getting Lincoln as her tutor was a way for this to happen? Lynn didn't want to speak to Lincoln because she wanted to focus on her education, but Lincoln is helping her and she have her notes explaining the prologue of World War II and the tension growing in America. Does she dare to speak to her long lost brother for the first time in three years?

"Lincoln." Lynn call out his name. The boy rose his head, his finger stopping the middle of the lecture. She lick her bottom lips before asking "Can we take a break?"

Bu-But we're-we're in the middle of the Holocaust. Yo-You need to know this," Lincoln said, his stutter was back.

Lynn wave her hand indifferently, "I know that from that book about the girl in the attic."

" _The Diary of Anne Frank._ You can use that as an example."

"We been studying for an hour. Why don't we just talk?" Lincoln's eyes slowly wide as he stares at his former older sister. His hands were trembling for a second. He finds no tricks over her pleading expression. Lincoln turn his head for a witness to come by, but Lynn spoke more, "I'm not going to do anything to you, Lincoln."

"Alright," Lincoln releases a sigh. "Ju-Just for fi-five minutes."

Lynn was smiling on the inside. Finally, she gets to talk to Lincoln without no interruption. She questioned without thinking "How are you?"

Lincoln almost frown or, in Lynn's defense, she didn't see his lips going down. He answered in a shy manner "G-Good. I'm good."

This was a weak answer, but she's starting the ball rolling. Lynn just need more push. "How is life?" Lincoln rose an eyebrow before Lynn added two more words in her sentence, "In here?"

"It's great. I-I love it here,"

"Can you tell more about yourself?" Lincoln flinches and look down on the ground. His index fingers press together while muttering a few words. Lynn added "We'll keep this a secret. Your sisters don't have to know."

Lincoln take a few breath in and out before his voice rose up "O-Okay. From the last three years I have been here, I was scare of being surrounded by new people that I would call my family. Ms. DiMartino- I mean, Alyssa-nee chan encourage her family to spent some time with me. Eventually, I trusted them and I accepted them just like they accepted me as the only son."

"I bet it's hard being the only male in house filled women," Lynn took that as a comment rather as a joke.

Blushing, Lincoln added "N-Not really. There's tou-chan and Yamato-niisan," Lynn titled her head in confusion, "Those words again. I keep hearing them. What does that mean?"

"Tou-chan means 'dad' and niisan means 'big brother.' I learned to speak Japanese from Alyssa-neechan, as well as Spanish and France. I was homeschool cause she and my mother weren't ready for me to attend the academy. My sisters were also my senseis. I learn Kenju signs from my Aunt Tsume, advanced math from Kurenai, and anatomy and medicine from Shizune. I also learned Kenjutsu from Yugao."

"What's Kenjutsu?"

"Japanese swordsmanship," He continue, unknowingly answer Lynn's question of Lincoln handling a sword. "It was tough since a few of my sisters were worry I get hurt. I ended up getting cuts a f-few times, but I mastered it."

Lynn had her mouth hung in awe; she wanted to learn more. She questioned "Was that your talent?"

Lincoln lay out a few laughs. "N-nah. It's mor-more of a hobby. My passion is being a comic book artist, but I may want to be a doctor like my kaa-chan."

"A doctor?" Lynn couldn't help but feel more confuse. Lincoln's blush increases, and he turn his head away "Please don't laugh."

Lynn shake her head negatively. "I'm not laughing, I swear. But why do you want to become a doctor?"

Lincoln continue with his voice much lower "From Shizune and Karin teaching me about the human anatomy and the study of medicine, I learn great things about my mom, and she was the best doctor in Konoha. She taught Alyssa, Shizune, and Karin Medical Ninjutsu. I heard stories they save their teammates from life threatening death. I wanna become like them,"

"Wow. So I guess you gave up on your dream," Lynn will feel guilty if she learns Lincoln move to another direction regarding what he wanted to do with his life.

"I never stopped drawing," Lincoln giggled. "I-I'm really good better than I was be-before. Is that it, L-Lynn? Cause we want to get over it."

Lynn held one finger up. "One more question. What made you want to learn to be a doctor?" Lynn's sixth question made Lincoln lose his smile entirely. Lynn berates if her question was unnecessarily. She was doing quite well talking to the boy! Lincoln muttered "I-I rather no-not to-talk about it."

"Why?"

"It's per-personal. Please drop it," His stutter became more begging.

"But Lincoln-"

"Please drop it!" Lincoln shouted. Lynn almost stand up in fear of her little brother exclaim like that. The white haired teenager turn away with sweat coming from his forehead and his eyes setting wide. He cover his face with both hands in shame. His breathing was rapid like an animal going to labor. "I-I'm so-sorry," His voice is cracking from his stutter.

"No, it was my question. I should had push you too far," Lynn quickly apologize back, "Why don't we go back to study?"

"S-Sure," Lincoln nod his head and move his head to the history book. Lynn resume writing down on her notes. Her mind was replying the image of Lincoln outburst when Lynn ask about the reason Lincoln wanted to learn Medical Ninjutsu. She recognizes the same reaction from Shizune's expression when Linn ask a familiar question. Now there was something going regarding Lincoln wanted to heal people. She didn't want to ask anymore questions to Lincoln. Lynn had enough, but one day, she'll figure out the reason behind Lincoln's medical ninjutsu and his Mokuton.

* * *

In one of the rooms shared by his friends/ siblings, Choji was lying on the top of his bunk bed. His face spell he wasn't in the mood to eat constantly like he should. In his hand was a small locket, a picture consist of an adult version of the young child himself next to his wife. A sad frown appear in his face, wanting to meet them again.

The door open, and it was Shikamaru. He said "Choji, Sasuke is waiting for us," Choji quickly put the item back underneath his back pocket and put on a brave face.

The two arrive again in the balcony; Ino was looking at Sasuke with lust in her face while the young prodigy show no affection back to the blonde. He narrowed his eyes at them, "Nobody follow you two?"

"No," Shikamaru shakes his head. "The door is locked and this entire room is placed on a soundproof seal."

On Sasuke's right armpit was a newspaper folded like a rectangle. He grab it and unfolded it before showing the three non Uchihas the headline.

" **Ninth Attack on Royal Woods Harbor! Taka's Intenision Are Much Less Sinister Than We Think?"**

"They're mocking us," Sasuke felt inferior, his snarling teeths are showing. "We're nothing more than treasure hunters and robbers! Father had seen it, and not once he had counted on and on about calling the greatest clan as thieves!"

Shikamaru answer with a bored look "So what? You want us to attack the people printing this lie?"

"I will, but that's not part of the plan. Father is currently up to something. He has Itachi and Obito in on it. Neither of them won't tell us what it is. And this lie is a clue," Sasuke show the newspaper to prove his point before handling to Ino. "Father always ask Itachi and Obito to never use a jutsu on the civilians, except driving them to insanity with Genjutsu and carnage. Every mission have been like this, I'm guessing,"

Choji raises an eyebrow "How?"

"Their missions have always been shorter now that the fools running the underworld crime are dead. I bet every mission have to be involved in searching something. I don't know what they're looking for, but I want to know. Is it a weapon? Something that father learned back in Konoha? Is it a Kinjutsu?"

"You really think there's a Kinjutsu waiting to be found, Sasuke-kun?" Ino is shocked while Choji is scare at the thought of it and Shikamaru still with his bore face. He said "Oh, come on. Don't buy this crap, Ino. Even if a Kinjutsu scroll had survive from certain destruction, wouldn't they figure out what it contains?"

"That's why we're going to figure out," Sasuke added, leaning his back against the bars. "The next mission won't come until the next ship arrives. We'll have plenty of time to search anything what Father want us to find."

Choji reminded "His office is locked during night time. There are guards outside the door and the other members might see us."

Sasuke smirked. "That's why one of us would have to stay here and sneak inside the office. The other members will be celebrating. Obito insist we have a small party next week. While everyone is distracted, we make our move."

Shikamaru asked "And the remaining group?"

"What's say we have a little party on our?" Sasuke's evil smirk was enough to make Shikamaru understood what he meant.

"Out there?" Shikamaru was speechless with Ino and Choji's eyes widen. "You're crazy! Your father has a rule of letting anyone outside without a squad captain!"

"He won't find out because Ino will be in charge of distracting our captains," He look at Ino, who gasped and a small blush appear in her face.

"Me?" Ino was squealing on the inside. Sasuke lean his charming face to her, making the blush grew stronger "That won't be a problem of keeping my brother, uncle, and father out of the dark, right?"

Ino shake her head, almost shouting "You can count on me, Sasuke-kun!"

"So Ino is going to be the lookout while you, me and Shikamaru are outside of your father's hideout," Choji explained the plan Sasuke described. "What do we once we are out?"

"You'll just need to worry about not saying a word of this to anyone," Sasuke move forward back inside the room and left.

Shikamaru groaned "This plan is getting complicated by the minute. Troublesome." Ino started bragging "Who cares?! I'm going to be on the lookout for my Sasuke-kun! So don't ruin this for me!" She left the room and started shouting her beloved's name.

Choji sighed "She's already getting into this," Shikamaru roll his eyes "What do you expect? She'll do anything Sasuke say. Let's get out of here before Obito finds us."

Once the two left the room, they didn't see Shisui Uchiha who had just walk past him. A calculated expression appear in his face the minute he saw the Yamanaka girl running and squealing like a fangirl.

" _What are those three up to?"_ He said from his mind.

* * *

 **Omake: Working Out with Tenten**

 _At the gym on a mid-morning weekend, Lincoln was standing in the basketball court in his gym clothes. Underneath was a large blue wrestling mat. He have been ask by Tenten to do a proper work out with her. The fourteen year old girl was wearing a black sport bra and black short._

" _Ready to do this, Otouto-kun?" Tenten was excited to be training Lincoln to get stronger._

" _Sorta," Lincoln shrug, while rubbing his new artificial arm that was wrapped around in bandage._

 _Tenten pouted "If you wanna be like us, then you have to trust me," She put on a warm smile. "If-If I get a little too hard on you, don't be afraid to tap out," Lincoln nods his head. "Now the first rule of fighting hand-to-hand combat is going to a stance like this," Tenten demonstrate by separating her feet and rising her right arm up and left arm at her back. "Your enemy is going to attack first if you don't think ahead. Simply blocking each hit with your palms and forearms."_

 _Lincoln nods his head again, this time with a shred of fire in his chest. He closes both fist and moves his right hand further and his left hand back. His right leg is also further than his left knee. Tenten charges ahead, pulling a fist at him. Lincoln jump to his right and attempt to chop his opponent. Tenten crouch down and slam her punch in Lincoln's gut. He take a few steps back to not be hit. Tenten lift her right knee and strike at his left side._

" _Fight back, Lincoln-kun!" Tenten scream. "Don't be scared to hit me! Don't let your opponents show you your weakness!"_

 _Lincoln move his head to avoid another punch. He thrust his left hand forward to get a hit on Tenten's right cheek. He succeeded only leaving a slight mark._

" _Good, good!"_

 _Tenten jump and spin her body to strike across Lincoln's face. His body is sent to the mat. A warm bruise is rising from his right temple. Lincoln roll his body as he senses Tenten's yell coming from the mid-air and get back up. Tenten rises her left and right knee up like a marching band. Lincoln moves back and cover his face with both arms._

" _Don't be a shield, Lincoln-kun! You need to fight your enemies! Otherwise they'll win!"_

 _Lincoln narrow his eyes at his sister and clutches both of his fist and smash his left against Tenten's right fist. Lincoln open his other hand and smash against Tenten's chest. Tenten felt her body move about three feet._

 _She chuckled eagerly "Playing dirty, huh, Lincoln-kun?" The tomboy race forward at her little brother and spin her left leg at Lincoln's left arm, who is sent rolling down the mat and getting back up. Tenten's punches were moving faster like a bullet. Lincoln jump and take a few steps back as he process to think of an avantage point. Lincoln is seeing the punches are close to him. He sent his right hand into the center and Tenten's right hand is smash against it. Lincoln crouch down at Tenten's swinging left arm and went behind her back. Tenten saw his arms wrap around her waist and lift her entire body up and down flat on the mat._

 _Tenten was speechless over her little brother taking her down out of nowhere. Lincoln turn around, breathing out of his mouth and form a small grin. The tomboy nods her head, "Very good, otouto-kun," She extended her hand at him, which Lincoln accepted it. A sneaky smirk appear in her lip. Lincoln is pull and his back is pin on the mat. Tenten crouch in front of him with a cat grin "But not clever enough~!" She sang in a tease._

 _Lincoln pouted "That was mean, neechan!" Tenten giggle and kiss the tip of his nose, making him blush._

 _The two took a rest by eating some biscuits Alyssa have wrapped up in the bleachers. Tenten look at her brother with a small smile "You're getting good at this, but we need to work on your defense pose. I won't have you getting more bruises," She move her hand on the low brown bruise right temple and poke it. Lincoln flinches, and Tenten cooed "I'm sorry I hit you hard, Lincoln-kun!"_

" _It-It's alright, neechan," Lincoln smile back. "Shizune-neechan can heal me, though she's going to throw a fit when she see this."_

 _Tenten laugh. "She's just looking out for you as well as Alyssa-neechan," The mention of his older sister made Lincoln blush harder. Tenten poke his red cheeks in a tease "You're going to be so strong even more girls will be falling for more than your charms! Maybe Alyssa-nee chan and Kurenai-neechan are going to need sticks to beat them off so they can be with you!"_

 _Lincoln's blush grew more harder and harder at the thought of both women who have been like sisters to him will be with him. He felt dizziness in his head and his face fell flat down on the ground._

 _Tenten put his hand over her mouth, "Oops! Guest I went overboard," She chuckled nervously before a thought went into her head. "My sisters are going to kill me."_

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **What is the most tragic backstory in the Naruto universe, or from your favorite anime?**

 **Ok, so far Lynn is getting some feedback from Lincoln's life and there are some things he is not telling. One of those reasons of being a Medical Ninja will be revealed in the next chapter, and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji will be out for a night out. You learned a small information about Shikamaru, Choji and Ino's lives. What do you think it might happened? Will the heroes meet their enemies face to face without their mask on? Will the Jones' Crew might be there? How about Lincoln's friends? All shall be reveal.**

 **There's an Easter Egg in this chapter. I think you'll figure out. Just look at the names.**

 **Ideas for Omake and chapters are welcome!**

 **See you later! NiteOwl18 out!**


	35. Catching Up in Disguise! (Part One)

**Hey, everyone! Here's another new chapter! But first, I like to answer the Easter Egg from chapter 34. If you look at the part where Lincoln read the story of the three orphans, these are the three orphans from the Rain Village. And the names, Hikoya and Hakon, are Yahiko and Konan. I just switch the names! I'm surprise no one didn't notice that. On with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Catching Up in Disguise! (Part One)**

It was the day before Good Friday. Lynn sat in her desk at History class, her worst subject. Her head rested on the desk as her eyes were about as dry as grass on a hot day. On Tuesday, she had taken the test Mr. Felix had said to her. Thanks to the effort of Lincoln's tutoring, Lynn had no problems during the exam. The tomboy meet with scorns of doubt from Haley and her crew, with the encouragement of others. The laughter fill with insults and slurs were really started to annoy Lynn when she returned back.

Mr. Felix enter the classroom, "Take your seats," Once everyone took their seats, Lynn rose up as the teacher started speaking "I have graded your test from Tuesday and I'm disappointed from most of you who did awful in the exam. Not one didn't try hard on the three short essays," His voice was lower than when he was talking like this to Lynn. The students can tell which ones he was referring to, primary the tomboy. Small laughs were hear from Lynn's area. Lynn only smirk in secret as those fools will be the ones getting laugh at. The man continue, his hands passing out their graded exams. "Next time try to be a little more focus when taking notes and not doze off like a simple dobe! Maybe then you won't have to relied on cheating, Ms. Loud!" Her paper is slam at her desk, scaring the girl to jump up in surprise.

Lynn look at her grade and saw it was an A. Lynn's lips almost turn up if not Mr. Felix didn't glare at her.

"Don't think you got ace a test doesn't mean you're smarter than anyone in this class," Those words made Lynn narrow her eyes at the man.

Lynn reply "If you're accusing me of cheating, I didn't cheat. I got a tutor."

"Who, Ms. DiMartino?" He mockingly said, resulting the class chuckle.

"I earned this grade fair and square!" Lynn saw the man smirking at her.

"Then I guess there's no proof. But I'll find out how you did it," The man turn his back and begin the lecture. Lynn stare down at the red A on the right top corner, next to her name. She felt only a small of happiness to it before seeing the back of everyone giving her accusation looks. Haley and her crew were both smirking and glaring at the same time. Lynn had a feeling that she's about to receive an earful from the troublesome gang.

At the end of the school, the students were eagerly hoping to their cars and driving away for a four day off weekend. Luna and Luan were waiting outside of the side of the building for Leni. As expected, the dizzy blonde came through, almost hitting against the doors.

"Watch yourself, Leni. You almost got a bruise forehead," Luna commented. Leni wave her hand with a smile "Don't worry about it!"

Luan added "I'll see you guys at home. I'll hitch a ride with Maggie," This made Luna hummed in response. She knows about her roommate's relationship with the emo chick she had entered three years ago and the type of trouble they usually get into when one of Luan's performances ends up wrong. Leni warned "Just be sure to call us anytime. Mom and dad will totes freaked out if you don't."

"I promise. Scout's honor," The comedian jokes, placing her hand up.

'But you weren't a scout before," Both of the sisters facepalmed of their second eldest sister's cluelessness.

Luna asked "Are we still meeting up at dad's restaurant? He told us everyone should be here."

"What about Lynn?" Leni asked, the frown appear in both sisters.

"What about her?"

"Should we at least remind her- Oh, wait there she is! And look she's talking to somebody!" Leni turn her attention to the parking lot. Both Luna and Luan turn to each other with questionable looks. Since when did Lynn ever meet new friends? The tomboy was leaning against the car as Haley and her crew were giving their business to her.

"Tell us how you did it!" Miranda demanded.

"I didn't cheat!" Lynn shouted.

Haley growled "Don't lie, loser! Give up, we both know you cheated!" This brought agreements in loud shouting by her gang.

"Just tell the truth and we let you go," Francisco said, slightly narrowing her eyes at the tomboy. Lynn couldn't believe that her old crush was also in it.

"Excuse me!" The crew turn and saw Leni, Luna, and Luan walking to them. Despite being in a grudge with them, Lynn was glad to see them. Luna asked, crossing her arms "What's seem to be the problem, brah?"

Haley is force to give a smile, "No trouble. We just wanted to congrats Lynn here for passing Mr. Felix's test," In addition, she put her arm around Lynn to further her point.

"She passed her test?" Luan raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes! She got an A!" Francisco exclaimed.

Leni fall for their fake trap. "Great job, Lynn!" She exclaimed before turning to the rest. "Are these, like, your friends?"

Before Lynn can answered, Haley countered "More like acquaintances."

"Can we talk to Lynn for a bit?" Luna asked.

Francisco grinned "Sure. We're heading out. See you on Tuesday, Lynn," The crew then walk away from Lynn with all of them saying they'll see the tomboy tonight.

Leni smiled innocently "They seem nice. Hey, was that the boy you liked before?"

Lynn then glared at her dimwitted eldest sister "They're not my friends! I will never be friends with the likes that smug bitch!"

"You can't keep yourself away from everyone. It's totes not good for you!" Leni spoke in her less than the way Lori spoke in that tone.

Luna raises an eyebrow, "Did you really aced that exam, Lynn?"

"Yes!" Lynn was getting annoyed. "I got help by someone Ms. DiMartino's recommended from the academy! He was very glad of helping me!"

"Oh, really? What his name?" Luan didn't find it believable.

"Does it matter what his name is?"

Luna added sarcastically "Wow, he helped you and you don't know his name."

Lynn clutches her right fist and narrow her eyes, "You wanna keep accusing me of being a liar and a cheater?"

"Don't fight!" Leni got in between with a softer stern look. "Why don't you invite your tutor over, Lynn?"

Lynn stop her threat, and before she can complained, Luan smirked. "That's a great idea!" Lynn's eyes widen over what her sister had suggested. "That won't be a problem won't it?"

Lynn stuttered "N-No. I'll invite him," She chuckle nervously.

"Good! Don't be a flaker and you better be there," The three sisters all left while Leni wave goodbye to the tomboy.

Lynn then lean her forehead against the Mustang she was leaning back a while ago. "God damnit. Now I'm suppose to invite Lincoln?" She whispered to herself. "Maybe Ms. DiMartino can agree."

* * *

"Idiota/ baka!" Lynn receive two punches in the head by both Alyssa and Kurenai.

Lynn muttered, rubbing her wounded head "Should've seen this coming."

Kurenai asked sternly "What was your little brain thinking?!"

"Luan and Luna both didn't believe me and expected me to invite my tutor! What was I supposed to do, kept calling me a cheater?!" Lynn shouted at the women.

Ms. DiMartino rub the bridge of her nose in slight anger. "Can you say Lincoln is busy?"

"Too late," Lynn took out her phone and her fingers tapped a few buttons. "Leni have ask mom and dad to meet my tutor. You know, maybe if he can say yes-"

"No! He's not ready to face them!" Kurenai shouted.

"Then when?!" Lynn harshly replied. "I keep hearing over and over when Lincoln can come and see his old family again! Everyday is the same answer! In case you haven't notice, he's getting a little softer when he's around me!"

Ms. DiMartino answered "I can't allow Lincoln-kun outside without a guardian present."

Lynn was surprise. "He's never been outside before?"

"Only when mama, papa, Yamato-san, me and Kurenai are with him. And we both can't be with him tonight,"

"What if I take care of him?" Lynn suggested.

"You?" Kurenai repeated in confusion. "You're the _last_ person Lincoln-kun will be alone with! People can't see him with you or there's going to be some suspicious growing around the city! The Uchihas are still out there!"

"I'm been practicing a lot! My lightning chakra is getting better control! If some Uchiha asshole decides to come out, then me and Lincoln hold them off!"

"In front of your family? What if someone knows who you are? What if one of your sisters saw Lincoln?" Kurenai kept throwing in some questions to make Lynn drop the operation.

"What about if he transform into someone else?" Lynn said. "The _Transformation Jutsu_."

Alyssa turn to her sister, "That can work. It fool everyone when Lincoln-kun was with mama."

"But can he remind in his disguise without losing control?" Kurenai added, and walking to her with a firm glare. "As soon as his family starts talking about him, his nervous disorder will spike up and show his true appearance and his status as a ninja revealed!"

"That's not gonna happen, as long as I'm here!" Lynn pointed to herself. "Please, Ms. DiMartino?"

Ms. DiMartino looked conflicted. She didn't want her little brother/ crush to be around the same family that almost alienated Lincoln from the bad luck episode. The thought of Lincoln confronting his old family again hadn't occur in her mind ever since her mother adopted him. She remember telling Luna and Luan that her mother denied of seeing Lincoln due to having some night terrors. During the three year recover, Lincoln became a better man she hoped for. Now she's worry Lincoln will be back to his weak state once he faces his family for the first time.

"Ok. I'll allow it. But mama is not going to be happy about it," She said at the thought of her mother's temper for allowing her little boy to be outside of the academy.

"Then don't tell her or anyone where Lincoln is. Come up with a lie to fool her."

Kurenai frowned "You don't know our mother better than you do, brat. She's going to know what is up. If not, Moegi-chan or Anko; those two are such blabbermouths. I'll get Lincoln-kun in his room," She walk up the stairs, leaving Lynn and Ms. DiMartino alone. The tomboy is smiling on the inside that her plan will work.

Alyssa squinted her eyes at her student, "I hope you know what you're doing, Lynn."

"Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Outside of the academy's gate, Ms. DiMartino, Kurenai, Lynn, and Lincoln were gather for tonight's dinner at _Aloha Comrade._ Lincoln was nervous since this is going to be the first time to see his old family again, but under a disguise. With some encouragement from Kurenai, Lincoln agree to go along with Lynn's plan by posing as a different student and passing off as her tutor. She and Alyssa both lean down to the teenager while Lynn looked with interest.

"Now," Kurenai begin. "You gotta take it easy, otouto-kun. Don't let anything happened around you when you're with them. Remember, they still don't know about you. So try not to say much about yourself or they'll get suspicious. If your stutter is acting up, take a pill and drink plenty of water. You got them right?" Lincoln nods his head; his right hand took out a small bottle of pills before placing them back inside his pants.

"And if you ran any trouble by the Uchiha, try to summon a familiar for backup. Don't face them by yourself," Alyssa added, and took out two scrolls in front of him. "I packed both of you and Lynn's outfit in it. Lynn, get over here," Lynn walk to the center between her teacher and Kurenai. Alyssa turn to her before motioning her hands, "First, you roll out the scroll, you bite the tip of your thumb and use the five hand signs. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. Finally, you slam your hand in the center and it reveal your outfit. But do it in a private location where no one can see you," She gave one scroll to Lynn and the other to Lincoln before adding, "Look out for each other. I'm looking at you, Lynn."

"You can count on me, ma'am!" Lynn saluted loudly, making Alyssa smile at her and Kurenai turning her head in a huff. The women then look at their little brother and plant a kiss on his cheek. Lynn gasped in surprise with a mild blush on her face. Lincoln squeal in shock, his face turning red. Both of the women giggled in response.

"Le-Let's go, L-Lynn," Lincoln went to the center. Lynn stand beside him. Both of them did a tiger hand seal and their bodies flickered out.

Kurenai sighed in concern "I hope this went well, Alyssa-chan."

"Me too. Let's hope the Uchiha aren't planning anything."

* * *

A party is held in the Uchiha hideout hosted by Obito. He pleaded with his older brother, Fugaku, to have this party since his team were tired of doing random missions involving treasure hunting and come up empty handed and spent the rest of the days training. Fugaku agree, as long as the party is being keep down at a minimum. They were planting traditional Japanese music, food, playing games, and all kinds of fun. However, behind the people chatting and the music, four people were ready to excuse the plan.

In one of the shared rooms, Sasuke looked at the three non-Uchihas. "Are you all ready?"

Ino nods her head with her brothers/ friends backing up "As ready we'll ever be, Sasuke-kun."

"While everyone is distracted, you sneak inside the hall and make into the office. They're should be guards there. Distract them and find out what information father is telling Itachi and Obito," Sasuke explained.

"Why can't Ino search in either Itachi or Obito?" Choji suggested.

"Knowing my brother and uncle, they're both are clever of memorizing intel and burning it. Ino won't last a minute if she use her _Mind_ just on one of them," Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru asked "And us? What do we do?"

"I told you. We're just having a nice day out. You know, as brothers," Sasuke smirked, almost making the Nara child growling through his teeths. "Stick to the plan, everyone. Ino, go back to the party. If anyone ask, we're sleeping."

Ino nods her head and flirted "I'll be missing you, Sasuke-kun," She leaves the room. Sasuke turn to the two boys; they were all wearing their gear underneath a long poncho.

"Let's head out," Sasuke lean the two to the right corner of the room. He did a couple of hand signs and place his hand against the wall. A seal is unlock and a large portion of the wall is slide down. "This takes outside of their watch." Sasuke jump inside the hole.

Both Shikamaru and Choji look at each other with worrisome before the cubby child jump down and his friend as well.

* * *

Later in the mid-evening, behind the _Aloha Comrade,_ two known individuals arrive when their bodies flicked behind the restaurant.

Lynn looked around to see if anyone was there. She then check inside the window and spotted her family inside with a large table.

"They're inside," She said before turning back to Lincoln. The young teenager huffed his breath and his hands form a tiger hand seal.

"Transform!" He yelled, and a puff of smoke is shown. Once it was clear, Lynn saw a total different look in Lincoln. His white hair was a short blonde hair with a small ponytail in the back and matching the hair style of his new mother. His face is molded to match Jiraiya's face as well as his eyes. His buck tooth is streighen. His height is increase to a few centimeters and his age was about seventeen. His attire was a button up stripe orange shirt with cargo pants and black shoes.

Lynn gotta blush on her face of seeing Lincoln's disguise. "Ba...Ba….Ba," She slap herself, and shake her head. "Ok, this is good. Let's hear your voice."

Lincoln clear his throat and lay out a few sounds that each vocal changes. His voice is sound like a direct line of Hispanic American. "How's this?" Lincoln was speaking so fluent that it made Lynn's blush even more. "Kaa-chan taught me how to change my voice during our run in with the Casino's people."

Lynn shook her head. "Say what?"

"Let's head inside."

Inside the restaurant, the Loud family sat in large table that was composed of three tables fit together. Lori was texting her friend Dana. Leni was chatting with her mother about the recent dresses she had come up for this year's prom. Luna talk about the songs she and her girlfriend Same had recorded. Luan texted Maggie over the props she want to have for her next gig. Lucy was writing down a new poem in her small book that she had in her black spider purse. Lola and Lana were talking about each other what they had done in school. Lisa was talking to her friend Darcy through her phone. Finally, Lily was playing with Bun-Bun.

As expected, Lynn and the disguise Lincoln enter the restaurant. The teenager look at the interior that a mixture between Hawaiian and Russian culture. "So d-dad works here?" Lincoln asked about his former father.

"Yeah. He quit his job a few years ago and come work here. It's his dream of being a great chief. He's really good at it." Lynn said. Her brown eyes spotted her family. Lincoln flinches as he saw his old family for the first time in three years. The memories on how they were when he couldn't live with them anymore came back like a bullet. He remember seeing their grief sicken faces from his final goodbye.

A nudge on his shoulder brought him back. "Hey, I'm here by your side. Remember, try to make it look like you're not you." Lynn reminded him. Lincoln nods his head and unable to fidget his fingers together. They walk to the table together with facial confidence.

Lily saw Lynn and cried "She's here!" Each family member are turning their faces to the tomboy. Rita said with a smile "Hi, honey! I thought you were working."

"Ms. Tsunade give me the time off," Lynn lied. Her mother look at the mysterious stranger behind Lynn, "Who's this?" The rest of the siblings took one look at the gentlemen and all of them spotted a mild blush on their faces.

"Ba...Ba...Ba…" All of the girls were chatting in union.

Luan whispered to Luna "This is the tutor that helped Lynn prepare for her test? He's fucking gorgeous!"

Lynn looked with a mild twitch in her forehead before adding "This is my tutor that help me prepare for the exam. That which I got an A."

Lynn, Sr smiled "Well, I'm glad, Junior!" He stands up and walk up to the young gentlemen. The disguised Lincoln flinches by taking a step back. The man look a bit concern, "I ain't gonna hurt you. I'm Lynn Loud, Sr."

" _Lo siento,"_ He spoke in his Hispanic accent and bow the man. "I'm not use to strangers. My name is Shiroi Usagi."

"That's a strange name coming from a hunk," Lola remarked.

"Lola, be nice," Rita softy scolded.

"So you weren't lying at all," Luna added, looking at the tutor, who shy away by turning his head. "Have a seat, brah."

Lynn reaches his hand and walk him to a seat. Lynn sit next to Lucy and Shiroi next to Lola.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the restaurant, three known strangers have arrived in the same jutsu as Lynn and Lincoln. Sasuke took one look at the entire building and said stubbornly "What the hell is a Hawaiian/ Russian fusion restaurant anyway?"

Shikamaru answered "If you had listen to the news, this city has several multicultural restaurant and people say they like it. Plus Choji wants to get a taste of it."

Choji was drooling from his mouth. "I can already taste it in my mouth!"

Shikamaru added with a pat on his right shoulder "Don't embarrass us, Choji. It's our first "Hanging out as Brothers", right Sasuke?"

"Let's just go inside," Sasuke ordered. Both of them didn't see a smirk in his face. The three disguise ninjas enter the multicultural restaurant, not knowing that there's two rival ninjas sitting with an old family.

* * *

 **Omake: Getting Comfy with Your Onee-chan!**

 _On a quiet Saturday evening, Lincoln was in his room and enjoying one of his favorite activities. Reading comics in his underwear. He hasn't done this since he started living in his substitute teacher mother's home. He was reluctant to read in his underwear in front of a sister that can walk in at any moment. But he make sure the door is closed and all of his sisters were too busy doing with their plans. So was his parents and brother._

 _As he was reading his a issue of Ace Savvy, his ear pick up the sound of his door being unlocked. The door open scare Lincoln. His clothes were close to him. He quickly put on his clothes as the sister came in._

" _Hello Lincoln-kun," It was Kurenai._

" _Kurenai-neechan," Lincoln almost squeak at the presence of his beautiful guardian. "How are you? I thought you had plans today."_

" _My shift ended early than I thought. I bet I can spent some time with you," She closes the door and sat in his bed. "What you reading?"_

 _Lincoln show her the cover of his favorite comic, "Ace Savvy."_

" _Mind if I join you?"_

 _Lincoln blush at her suggestion. He was comfortable to be next to one of his sisters, but not too comfortable when reading his comic books in undies. The last thing he wants is her being disgusted or creeped out of it._

 _He nods his head, and the beautiful raven haired woman climb into his bed. Lincoln scout to the left to give her some room. Lincoln felt her arm touching his own and her read resting on top of his white hair. Regaining some of his confidence, he resume reading his comic book. It took him a full five minutes for Lincoln wasn't focusing of reading where Ace Savvy deliver a monologue. His own body is shifting uncontrollably; he had no control over himself._

 _Kurenai then rub his cheeks to stop him, "Otouto-kun, are you okay?" His body stop, but Lincoln is face with her alluring and worrying expression._

 _Lincoln gluping. "I'm-I'm sorry, neechan. I'm not use to this when reading my-my comics."_

" _Do you prefer to be alone?"_

" _No, I-I want you here! It's…" Lincoln stopped, his blush being further up. He doesn't know how to explain to Kurenai without making her mad._

" _Honey, it's ok," She cooed, rubbing tenderly on his freckled cheeks. "I won't get mad. Tell me what makes you comfortable?"_

 _With a slow sigh, Lincoln revealed "I...only read comics...when I'm-I'm in...my underwear," Kurenai's crimson eyes widen in surprise. "I-I know you think it's weird and disgusting, but i-it's comfortable for me to read it," Lincoln turn away in fear, "I'm sorry if it makes you feel like I'm creeping you out. Yo-You ca-can leave if-if you want, but do-don't tell th-the rest."_

 _Kurenai then rose up from the bed and stood in front of the boy. Lincoln felt more ashamed that his guardian is going to hate her. He closes his eyes to wait to leave the room with a disgruntled look. But his ears hear buttons coming off done. He saw, in his shock, Kurenai taking off her blouse._

" _Wh-What are you doing?!" He asked. His face is turning tomato red as he saw the blouse being throw to the ground and comes pulling down her mini skirt._

" _Nothing to be embarrassed, Otouto-kun. If you're find reading in your comics, then you have nothing to be judged at." Kurenai said._

" _Then wh-why are you stripping?"_

" _Because your big sister is here to keep you company," She give him a smirk and a wink. To her amusement, Lincoln is staring at her hourglass figure in her red bra and panties. His heart was pounding and his body felt anxious. She crawl into bed like a tiger and resume back to her position. Lincoln's face is close at her busty chest._

" _Now where were we?" Her voice give off a sexy tone that made Lincoln swallowing his throat and choke on it. Kurenai slap on his exposed back to help him cough out. Once he was done, Lincoln resume reading his comic book with the expose half naked sister in his side. He never expected this to happen, not at his old home. His old sisters wouldn't dare to stip themselves in their underwear and do their annoying habits. Now his new sister/ guardian is conformable to be at the same room with Lincoln, reading in his underwear._

 _Kurenai hummed, running her fingers around her white cowlick. "You know, we can do this more often. We don't have to tell Alyssa-neechan. She gets very jealous. Shizune-chan will freak out. And don't get me started about Anko. You remember how you accidentally saw her naked in the hot springs?" Lincoln shake off the image in his head. Kurenai giggle and kiss him on the cheek._

 _Lincoln's eyes trail off how long and slender her legs were and close next to him. His new hand move off from the comic book before he stopped himself to go and touch those legs._

 _He can hear her whispering, "You can touch my legs, sweetie. Here, let me."_

 _Lincoln gasped at himself as she grab his right hand and move it to her upper thigh. Right as her fingers were closed, there was a loud knock and a familiar violet tomoby screaming._

" _Nee-chan! Are you in there?!"_

 _Kurenai cruse Anko for the bad timing and cried "Yes, Anko?!"_

" _Kaa-chan needs you to prepare lunch!"_

" _I'll be there!" Kurenai rose up from the bed and pick up her mini-skirt before putting on. "Sorry, Otouto-kun."_

 _Once she was done dressing up, Kurenai plant another kiss that was almost close to his lips. "See you later," She winked before leaving the room. Lincoln's face is still like a tomato; another image of one of her half naked sister is locked into his brain. He'll be expecting some more alone time with Kurenai on account of her wink. There was a slight bump in his underwear that show up when his guardian didn't objected to his disgusting habits and strip in her bra and panties and get comfy with the boy. He'll be expecting more of that from her or the rest if they find out._

 _Lincoln muttered "I gotta be more careful. God, I hope it isn't going to be like this."_

* * *

 **Remember when I said that there's going to be an Omake about five of the girls from Lincoln's fan club and also the five boys that want to beat up Lincoln for taking all of the girls? Well, in one review (it's a guest review), this person give me five girls and five boys. And looking them over, there's two girls I am going with and the boys aren't even from anime. I guess I'll chose five boys. If not, maybe someone can come with a OC on their review.**

 **Senran Kagura**

 **Murasaki**

 **Haruka**

 **Don't worry. You'll see the Omake of them in the next chapter. And to the person that gave me the names of the two girls, thank you.**

 **I remember in one review that Lynn's school life is drastic as well as her life being an outcast in society. Don't worry, I have plans to make her acceptable again. The next chapter is Lincoln/ Shiroi Usagi's learning about the Loud Family and Sasuke's suspicious over Lynn, not knowing she's a ninja. This is going to surprise all of you in the next chapter.**

 **What do you want to happened in the next chapter now that three members of the Uchiha clan are there?**

 **Which Omake do you want to see?**

 **No Easter Egg here.**

 **See you in the next two part in a few days! NiteOwl18 out!**


	36. Catching Up in Disguise! (Part Two)

**Ok. Sorry, it's late. I was taking some time off. Here is part two of Catching Up in Disguise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Catching Up in Disguise! (Part Two)**

The Loud House dinner table was silent. All eyes were facing the tomboy and the so-called tutor that is the long lost brother/son in disguise. Lynn Loud, Sr had just ordered drinks. Shiroi/Lincoln tap his right index finger against the glass. The part about his artificial Mokuton right arm still have the bandage around him. All of the Loud siblings still had the mild blush on their faces. They were too shy or looked away in embarrassed of speaking to the handsome man. Shiroi/Lincoln cough in his left hand, feeling a bit discomfort around his ex-sisters and the sense of feeling of lust they had with Hugh once.

Lori spoke first after clearing her throat. "Shiroi, right? What kind of name is that? It's not...related from the way you speak. Your accent, I mean!" She quickly corrected.

Lisa translated "What my eldest sister is saying from being embarrassed, your speech and vocal are heavily Hispanic, but your posture with bowing to our father is from Japanese tradition when meeting with the head of the family, so is your facial resemblance of a Japanese teenager. Another is your name, also a thrice detail of your Japanese heritage. My conclusion is you're biracial between Cuban and Japanese, correct?"

"Y-Yes," Shiroi stuttered. "My kaa-chan is from Cuba, and my tou-chan is from Japan."

"What's kaa-chan and tou-chan?" Lana said, drinking her water.

"Kaa-chan means 'mother' and tou-chan means 'father,'" Lisa once again is right.

"But if you're half Japanese, then how come you don't sound like one?" Leni asked, getting rid of her blush.

"I never knew my dad, that's one thing mi mama told me," Shiroi talk in his accent that raises their blushes in the girl's faces more. "Despite my race, she raise me all by myself. When I asked about my dad, she told me he was like me. She said he got nervous the first time he meet mi mama."

"That's what I call biracial theory! Ha, ha ha! Get it?" Luan chuckled, resulting all of the girls and Rita to groan while Lynn Sr laugh. A slight giggle came from the man, which gotten the twins attention.

"You laugh!" They both cried in union.

Shiroi stopped laughing and look down in shame. "S-Sorry!"

"No, it's quite alright. I love to hear someone other than dad, Maggie, and my fans to laugh at my jokes," Luan beamed.

Lynn nudges on Shiroi/Lincoln in the rib to not make a fool of himself. He brings his head up and Luna saw through his black eyes and spoke skeptically "I'm not sure if you're the tutor that helped Lynn get an A on her History test."

"Wh-Why yo-you say-say that?" Shiroi asked who was stuttering.

Luan added "Probably cause you're stuttering like a mobile telephone in India," She lay out a few giggles, "Get it? But seriously, now we're not sure if Lynn was telling the truth."

Lynn raises her fist at her "Wanna say that again, you big chested clown?"

"Luan, Luan, stop accusing your sister," Rita scolded them.

Lola raises an eyebrow "How can someone as good looking spent their time helping a poor slob like Lynn?"

"It is a mysterious that I can begin of treating this as some sort of experiment. Shiroi, are you in being held against your own well?" Lisa asked the tutor.

"How much did she pay you?" Lucy suddenly appear behind Shiroi and Lynn, surprising the two.

"Enough!" Lynn yelled, shocking the disguised tutor. "Can you all be glad that I finally ace a test and I got help from someone?! You're making this like I threatened him to help me study!"

"Since when did you ever asked for help?" Lana said, throwing a glare at the other tomboy.

Shiroi shouted "Please stop!" Everyone in the dinner table were now looking at the tutor. A medium blush appear in his face. " _Lo siento_!" His voice remain calm, "Bu-But can you all sto-stop being so r-rough on her? She was havi-having trouble in-in cl-class and Alys-I mean, Ms. DiMartino offered me-me to tutor he-her. I-I di-didn't-" He was breathing heavily through his button up orange striped shirt. Sensing a panic attack, Lynn quickly offer his water and he drink very amount of it down his throat.

Lynn Sr offer a pat on his back, "Are you ok, son?"

"I'm fine," Shiroi/Lincoln wave his hand at the man known as his ex-dad in response.

Lynn lied to avoid the suspicious glances "It's his stutter problem. His stutter goes out of control and he gets a panic attack,"

Lisa said "Do you have a prescription medical pills to help you calm your panic disorder?"

As expected, Shiroi/Lincoln took out a small bottle of pills from his left pocket. The teenager emptied one pill before swallowing it and drink more water. His chest resume to beating at a slow average. His forehead is cover with sweat; Lynn give him her napkin and the sweat was whip away.

Rita asked in concern "Shall I call your mom?"

"No, I'm good. I'm good. _Gracias._ Sorry to put the scare in all of you,"

Luna give him a guilty look "No. We're the ones who should be sorry. You almost got a heart attack when you try to defend Lynn from our bullshit, bruh."

Once the tutor got settle done, Lynn Sr asked to break the aftermath tension "Why don't I order something?"

"Yes, dear," Rita answer, seeing her husband rose up to order their meals. She then shoot a glare at each of her daughters. "All of you, I'm letting you off a warning. Your father and I thought we can make this a family outing without reminding of your sister of who she is. She is still family. For once try acting a little nicer and stop preaching down on Lynn like she cheated. Understood?"

From the oldest to the youngest, all of them hung their heads in shame "Yes, mom."

Rita turn to Shiroi with a smile "So tell us about yourself, Shiroi."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru were in a table from the far left corner. Sasuke looked around the interior of the restaurant before a disgruntled look came, "What a joke."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, "Why are you complaining? You said you wanted us out of the hideout? Isn't this your little idea of hanging out?"

Choji was reading the menu with a crazed hunger in his face. A drool hits the table with a cry "I can't decide what to choice!"

"Choji, take it easy. We do not want to draw attention," Shikamaru reminded.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, right as a young attractive waitress came in a polite Russian tone "Can I get you boys some drinks?"

"Water," Shikamaru said with two fingers up and his right hand against his cheek.

Choji repeated with a smile "Water."

"Alcohol," Sasuke said, drawing a surprise look from the waitress.

"I'm sorry?" She said, not hearing completely what he ordered.

Shikamaru whispered "Sasuke!" He nudge on the Uchiha's shoulder and give a look that say he shouldn't be doing because of his age. Resisting a growl, Sasuke forces a smile "I'm sorry. I meant, water."

The waitress wrote down in her notepad and asked "Are you all here together?"

"Yes," He gave her a stoic look.

The waitress gave them a bubbly smile "Aw, how sweet! Be back with your drinks, cutie pies!"

Right as she left, Choji felt heat from his face. "She called us cutie pies," He said.

Shikamaru smirked "Easy there, Choji," He turn to Sasuke and give him a glare. "Alcohol, Sasuke?"

"I allow to drink alcohol whatever I want," Sasuke reply back, losing his smile. He took out his phone and saw a message from Info about ten minutes earlier.

" _Just distracted the guards with my feminine charms; haven't forgot about you, Sasuke! ;)"_

Sasuke lay out a disgusted sound in a whisper. That girl is making this harder than what he though off. Hopefully, it would prove worthwhile in the end.

* * *

Ino enters the office of Fugaku Uchiha successfully. She locked the door behind her. A slow sigh escape from her lips. The young Yamanaka girl have gotten rid of the two Uchihas guarding the office. Unlike how she had 'seduced' the guards, Ino uses her _Mind Transfer Jutsu_ on one of them and lure the other guard to knock him out. After that, Ino put the other guard in the closet and the one she knockout.

Ino took out a small object from her back pocket. She bend it and a light neon purple light up in her hand. She move to the office, waving her hand around where she's going. At the work desk, she check out each drawer to see if there was at least a file filled with secrets. Ino double check at the bottom that it wasn't a secret false bottom.

Ino lay out a frustrated sigh. "If I was somebody important as Sasuke-kun's father, where will I hide important information?" The glow stick shine around in each area of the office. The neon green light shine on the face of Madara Uchiha's portrait. Ino stopped and stare at the man who created the clan. She and her brothers/ friends hear stories about the man from their families. The thought of her old family made her ears listen to the sound of shouting and her eyes seeing the tyrant clan launching fire out of their mouths against everything.

Then there was the shout of her mother and father. While her father was dealing a few members of the Uchiha, her mother was in the room with the little girl that will be belong with the Uchiha clan.

" _Run! Run!"_

" _Ino, get out of here!"_

Ino shake off the memory of herself clawing out of the house. A cold sweat drips from her left temple. Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan. Hashirama Senju's enemy. The man who spread his ideology of hatred and power through his members. Just the thought of his face with his legendary Mangekyou Sharingan sent Ino to want rip those eyes out. But she couldn't. Despite what this man had lead his clan to external hatred, the current clan had raise her, Choji, and Shikamaru when they were left alone. She continue to hear stories about Madara from her new father, Fugaku. But he claims that despite being defeated by Hashirama, the First Hokage, Madara was, and will always be the most powerful shinobi in Konoha.

This man idolizes him more than the rest of the clans. He sit in his office and talk to the portrait like his ghost was right there. Fugaku shares his frustration over his squad's failure and talk about his secrets.

Secrets…

Ino facepalm after figuring out where would his new father put his secrets. She move closer to the portrait. Her hands place on its side and gently place it down. She saw no safe, but place two index fingers near her face and whisper "Kai."

The genjutsu had worn off, and a safe appear in her eyes. Ino smile "Thank you, Izumi-sensei."

The young blonde place her left ear against the safe and her left hand move around the dial. Her brain rattle around like she knows the answer which combination Fugaku had used.

June 9th. Itachi's birthday.

A click was heard. Ino press down on the lever and the safe open. Her glow stick shine at her treasure. Ino lay out a gasp of surprise. There was nothing.

"Where's the file?" Ino asked herself, and she got her answer.

"Snooping around, Ino?"

The Yamanaka girl turn around and saw Shisui Uchiha with his arm cross and a small glare.

* * *

"You're kidding me," Lana said in disbelief, her wide eyes staring at the half-Cuban and half-Japanese teen. "He knows how to use a sword?!

"No, I'm not. I've seen him use that thing like a pro," Lynn brag to her sisters, who were astonished that the tutor can wield a sword. Shiroi/Lincoln was screaming in his mind that Lynn have reveal a personal detail of learning Kenjutsu from Yugao. His head lower down to his collar like a turtle. Earlier he couldn't begin to tell him about himself rather than what his favorite foods were or he was into fashion or music from both Leni and Luna's questions. The sisters were keep throwing their own questions to him. So Lynn took over by saying he knows how to use a sword.

" _Lynn, you're blowing this!"_ The teenager said in his mind and a freaked out expression read on his face.

"They have that sort of class in Senju Academy?" Rita asked with a raise eyebrow.

Lana said with a fangirl look "That must be so cool! I wanna learn how to handle a sword!" She raise her stake fork up, pretending to be holding a real sword.

"Young lady, put that down!" Lynn Sr ordered sternly. Lana sheepishly place back the knife down.

Rising herself up, The little tomboy asked Shiroi/Lincoln "Can your teacher teach me how to? How about you, Shiroi?!" The fan girl look made the teenager chuckle nervously after rising his head up.

Rita sternly said, eating her meal "Absolutely not! You're too young to handle a sword, let alone a knife!"

"Awwww!" Lana sat back down with a pout expression.

Rita look to the disguised little brother, "I'm sorry about that, Shiroi. My daughter can be...like that when something excites her."

"Just like she was when that gigantic mud bomb went off in the bathroom," Luan remarked. "She was gonna soil-" A loud clear throat from her mother stopped her joke. "No pun intended."

As Lynn continues to brag about her tutor, the disguised teenager look at his former sisters for the first time in three years. Despite his ex-parents gaining a few lines around the faces, they're still the same three years back. For his former sisters, he was surprise to see them grown beautifully. He wanted to know about them, a part of him had said to him. But the other half told him not to or else they'll found the real truth and it pains him to not reveal his existence to them.

"How did your mom reacted when she found out you were taking a class on how to use a sword?" Lori asked, eating her salad.

Shiroi muttered "She was shocked and threw in a couple of words that I can't translated in front on the young ones," He raise his voice and started to tap his index finger together. "She then said it to my teacher, my sensei response back with more curse words. She still sore about it and told me to watch myself and not poke anyone's eye out."

"Wow, your mother is kinda a hard ass," Luna joked, eating her stake. "She was ok for you to live on your own after spending nine years in homeschool?"

"Mama was always overprotective of me when I'm was five. That's the reason why I started going homeschool," He said, unknowingly rubbing the back of his hair with his right bandaged hand.

Lucy was the one who saw it. "Was it because of your arm?"

Shiroi flinches when she saw his arm and hid it behind his back. "Y-Yes," He muttered.

Leni gasped in sympanty "Did those bullies did something to your arm?" This got the whole family in attention.

Lynn cruse under her breath "Shit!"

"W-Well, it's uh," Shiroi/Lincoln was in a slump of what to say about his new arm, the arm that Lynn smash into a million pieces. If he tells them the truth, then Lisa, the smartest in his ex-family, will learn what was going on. Lincoln won't know if they disturbed or hurt he had to lied to them.

The first thing he said was in his mind. "It was a girl!" Shiroi immediately regretted. Lynn shake her head, praying they were done for.

Leni quiver in her mouth "A girl...did that to you?" Shiroi shake his head in sadness.

"Jeez, what you do to tick her off?" Lola harshly said, which result her twin slapping her arm in response.

"Actually, she...was…one of the people that hated me...because of my biracial," Shiroi carefully choice his words. "Everyday she picked up the opportunity to mess with me. She and her friends, they beat me up before school, during school and after school."

Unknown to him, Lynn was receiving a knife through her chest of what he was talking about. Despite it was a made-up story, Lynn still remember how she treated Lincoln three years ago. She muttered "Lincoln, did you have to make it sound so familiar?"

"I try telling the teachers, bu-but they say "You're a guy, you're suppose to handle it yourself." I didn't tell mi mama because I didn't want her doing something she'll regret. The next three months was ho-horrible to me. She would call me the most insulting slurs in front of everyone. Then one day, I was walking home to my house. I decide to take a shortcut and she was waiting for me. Before I ran, her crew corner me. They threw more insults about my heritage. She told me I was about to be part of her game. I saw them having bottle and a rag inside of them. She lift up the flames before I knew what was happening."

"Oh, god," Luan held her mouth in shock. Both of the twins were holding each other for conform. Lily was hugging Bun-Bun as small tears were leaking out.

"I duck so many bottles they throw. I made the mistake of running away and that's when she throw one in my arm, and-well, you probably know it," Shiroi/Lincoln ended his false story, showing his right arm.

Lori said, drying off her tears "I never thought someone could endure so much hatred. Your mom was real lucky to have you homeschool."

"What happened to the girl that was bullying you?" Rita wondered, finding his story heartbreaking.

"She got arrested," Shiroi/Lincoln wave his hand. "Along with her crew. After that experience, I developed a phobia of meeting other people, including girls."

Lisa added "And in ironic twist, you are a fine specimen to be in the center of the opposite gender in your academic area," Everyone give her a questionable look, while Shiroi/Lincoln knew what she was talking about. She corrected in a stonic look "You're the eye candy of the female students."

"O-Oh, thank you," The teenager spoke with a blush.

Leni spoke with a half gaze lovingly look "I bet you totes have great stories!"

Lily then rise her little hand up; she was standing up in her chair and hopping to get the tutor's attention. Shiroi/Lincoln turn and almost smile at the youngest member he once knew her back she was an infant. He saw his old stuffed bunny in perfect condition. She really was taking care of it all these years.

"Yes, Lily?"

Lily told her question. "Do you know Lincoln?"

The sound of a diner fork is dropped from one Loud member's hand. Lynn almost scream in her hand that this wasn't going as she though. Shiroi/Lincoln remain unspoken with a shock look.

Lynn tried to change the subject, "Lily, now it isn't the time-"

"Wait a minute, Lynn. Maybe Shiroi can speak on behave in his own terms," Lisa stopped her, not sensing the look in Lynn's face.

Shiroi was tapping his plate with his fork in anxiety. Lynn glared "Hey genius, you wanna give him another panic attack?"

Lucy added "If you're tutor is from the academy, then he must know Lincoln," Her voice spell desperate.

"Who's...Lincoln?" Shiroi/Lincoln nervously said, looking at his half eaten steak.

Lynn was once again stopped by Lori, who solemnly said "Lincoln is...I mean, was our brother. We don't like to discuss it, but he was sent to Ms. DiMartino's family three years ago."

Lynn was feeling the tension between her disguised brother and some of her sisters debating to tell the tutor if he knows Lincoln. She promised Kurenai and Ms. DiMartino of not revealing his appearances to his old family. She quickly change the subject, "Hey, instead of bothering our guest, why not we hear some new from you guys?"

"What's wrong, Lynn?" Lola asked abruptly. "Don't you wanna know how Lincoln is, or aren't you scare?"

Sensing the tone in her voice, Lynn snarled through her teeths "I'm not scare. I just don't want my tutor of being harrassed of your questions. May I need to remind you that I'm here and it'll get awkward to discuss it? Why don't we share some stories before-"

Shiroi/Lincoln yelled "Yes, I do know him!" Lynn turn to the disguised tutor. The small blush return back in his face. He spoke calmly, "He's...my friend."

Lynn flinches as her brown eyes land on her parents. Rita was quivering and covering her mouth in sadness and her husband patting her back with a frown expression. Her sisters spell the same way.

Seeing the atmosphere changing, Shiroi/Lincoln begged " _Perdoname._ I didn't know this was a touchy subject."

"No, it's alright," Lori whip the tears from her eyes before they leak. "It's been so long since we last heard of him," She choke up a sob, "Please, tell us about him."

Shiroi/Lincoln saw Lynn who look at him with concern. He wanted to not say a word to his old family out of the promise Tsunade-kaachan and Alyssa-nee chan told him. However, the soft concern of anguish and desperation from each member made him want to think about his promise. Conflict came to rattle in his brain. Should he just lied and say he's a friend of their long-lost brother or can he risk it without blurring out any details relating to him being a ninja and his former older sister being involve? Lynn saw the look on his face and understood the same conflicted argument he is in. But her promise to Lily that she'll knew everything about Lincoln was weighing down on her over the promise of not letting the entire family know about Lincoln's new life. She doesn't want to risk her only relationship with Lily end in a drastic way. She know what she have to do

With a regretful expression, Shiroi/Lincoln open his mouth, but Lynn spoke "Ok. He'll tell you." He turn to her in shock as she added "And I can be a witness to it."

They both saw hope being shine through her parents and sister's eyes. Lily was hugging Bun-Bun with joy spell on her face as she was finally going to learn about Lincoln. While being a part happy his old family is going to know, his mind is racing a lot of thoughts of what can happened during this dinner partly.

" _Lynn, I hope you know what you're doing!"_ Shiroi/Lincoln exclaimed with a shock look.

* * *

 **Omake: The Misadventures of Lincoln Fangirls: The Garden Club**

 _In a room marked, the Garden Club, Lincoln lay out a few deep breaths before his new members show up._

" _Nervous?" A firm slap on his back from his older brother figure Yamato help the boy calm down._

" _Is that noticeable?" The twelve year old turn with a nervous expression._

 _Yamato chuckle "You're going to do fine. I'm here by your side. Can't let you be alone if all ten members turn out to be your fans."_

" _That's so mean Yamato-niisan," Lincoln whine with a blush. The door suddenly open, making the boy recompose himself and whipping the sweat out of his forehead. His new members of the Garden Club are here, and Lincoln is the teacher here, with Yamato as his aide. He saw there were six girls and four boys. The males here didn't had a problem with Lincoln since they respect him while the girls were giving him love stares._

 _Clearing his throat, Lincoln begin "Hello everyone. Welcome to the Garden Club. Before we begin, I would like to call out your names to see if everyone was here," Yamato hand over the clipboard to him. He look at the first name on the paper, "Kimiko Tohomiko."_

 _A short, thin, pale Japanese thirteen year old with black hairstyle, light red rosy cheeks, red lips and baby blue eyes. She also have two long ponytails on each face side. "Here!" She rise her hand._

" _Elphelt Valentine."_

 _A sixteen year old with grey hair, light blue eyes and a C-D cups spoke with a kind smile "I'm here." Her legs were covered with high white socks with high heel shoes._

" _Kureha Suzuka," As soon as he call out, a hand is rose up. Lincoln saw the third member leading back against the stool while her high combat boots are in the table. The sixteen year old have blonde hair and black eyes. She wears a leather jacket and her the bottom of school blouse is wrap into a knot to reveal a tattoo of a black butterfly and her pierced belly button. Her blouse also came undone by two buttons to show her C-cups._

 _Lincoln added calmly "Feet down please," Elphelt tap on her right shoulder to get them down, and the sixteen year old girl much oblige. "Good. Thank you. Murayama, are you there?"_

" _Present, Lincoln-san!" The cheerful fourteen year old with chocolate hair, light brown eyes and C cups spoke loudly. A ribbon is tie on her left frame, revealing a third ponytail._

" _Katase," Lincoln call out the fifth member, and another fourteen year old shouted "Here, Lincoln-san!" She have light pink hair with a white headband. Bangs are hanging around. Dark red eyes. Her chest size is slightly close as Murayama. She and Murayama were holding hand to hand and both looking at the teacher with admiration._

" _Ryona."_

" _Here, Lincoln-sensei," The two then look at the sixteen year old with short blonde hair after stopping their close encounter. She had a predatory smirk on her face. Both the two fourteen year olds glared at her._

 _As Lincoln continue to call out the rest of the names, all of the five fan girls grew angrily at the sadist. They were all sitting in the same large table._

" _So you five gals got in the club. Congrats," Ryona teases them._

" _No thanks to you!" Kimiko exclaimed in a whispered. "I was almost this close of not getting a signature, if I haven't talk someone of giving his spot in exchange for a video game!"_

 _Murayama added "I got touch in the chest by creeps three times!" She cover her own chest in dismay._

" _Right before I punch one of those pervs for grabbing my ass!" Katase was shaking her fist with a furious expression._

 _Lincoln was done calling the rest of the names. He turn to the gang, "This is my big brother, Yamato. He'll be with me every evening from four to six. If I'm not here, he can fill in and process with our daily activity." The five girls saw the look of intense and ghoul face of their crush's brother/butler. It's like he knows what they sign up for._

 _Kimiko, Murayama and Katase all said in union with blank stares. "So scary!"_

" _If you all follow the rules and guidance, then I'm sure you all have no problem. You guys are going to love it," Lincoln give them a small smile. The new members nod their heads in agreement while the fangirls scream in their minds. "Today's lesson is starting your own garden. If you follow me outside, we can get started."_

 _The members, plus Lincoln and Yamato, were inside of the Greenhouse. The students were looking at the dozen and dozen of flower pots. Their attire were consist of an apron, gloves, and protective eye goggles. Lincoln explained "What you're looking at is the start of a garden. A garden requires a lot of flowers, but I'm going to take this one by one. Everyone, grab a flower pot and set it on the table,"_

 _The ten students each grab a flower pot and went to the wooden table. Lincoln and Yamato were facing them as the white haired kid continue "Next step is filling your flower pot with dirt. Yamato-niisan, can you get the bag of dirt please?"_

 _Yamato took out the large bag of dirt from the closet. Lincoln give each small shovel tool to each member. The bag is set on the center, and everyone took their tools to get a dirt full. "Don't shove. There's a lot to go around," Yamato added._

 _All of the small flower pots are filled up. Lincoln told them it was time to add the seeds inside. To the member's joy, they get to choice to their own seeds. The fangirls, plus Ryona, look on with an idea in their heads. The seeds they choice could be the right way of earning Lincoln's love. Flowers meant a meaning when it comes to accepting another person, or, in this case, granting a missing piece of their hearts._

 _The last step was adding water in their pots and set them outside for it to grow. Lincoln turn to his students with a joyous smile "Now we'll wait for your flowers to grow. Don't feel a little bad to yourself if they came up short or not yet to came out of their seeds. Let them have enough time. Give them time to breath. Let nature take its course. Since this is the first day, I'm ending this session. We'll pick up tomorrow on discussing the tools."_

 _Once class have ended, the five girls of Lincoln's fan club came out with alluring expressions. Elphelt sighed blissfully "It's nice that Lincoln-kun is teaching the class. He's so well of learning the flowers."_

 _Katase put their hands together with a smile, "I hope my flowers will be wonderful that can melt Lincoln-kun!"_

 _Kureha laugh "Just you wait. As soon as my babies are all grown up, that little boy will be wrapped around my fingers."_

" _Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, ladies!" They all turn and saw Ryona with a delicious smile. "I just put it the most sensational and erotic seeds. When Lincoln see them, I'm gonna make him know what they meant!" She lick her lips in addition._

 _Kimiko's cheeks are fired up as she scream "You better watch your back, Ryona! I'm going to make that boy love me!"_

" _How? By giving him his favorite video game?" The closeted masochist giggle mockingly. She blow them a kiss before walking away. "Ta-da, girls!"_

 _The five girls look on with frowns on their faces, all screaming in their minds "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Their eyes then look at each other. "OR YOU ALL!"_

* * *

 **I decide to add two girls the mysterious reviewer had left in my previous chapter, and three other female characters from a show and anime. Can you guess where all five of them came from?**

 **So this dinner party is turning to a different course. How will the Loud family react of what their long lost son/brother was doing in Senju Academy from his new life three years ago? How would Lincoln react of what his old sisters' life are? Will Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru know Lynn and Lincoln's identities or the other way around? What's going to happen to Ino now that she's been caught red handed by Shisui Uchiha?**

 **Next Omake will be the perverted boys in Senju Academy that look to Lincoln as their enemy. What ideas have you got for this? If the next chapter is not too long, I can put in another Omake. Maybe.**

 **What about in next chapter? How would it all went out?**

 **I never put this in the previous chapter, but will you guys be alright if there was a few songs in this story? The next chapter will deal with karaoke. I got a request, and it's** _ **Fly Me To The Moon- Ending Evangelion**_ **(Never saw it, but I love this song!)**

 **If you got a request, put it on your review! I won't use a lot of songs though.**

 **See you in the next chapter. NiteOwl18 out!**


	37. Catching Up in Disguise! (Part Three)

**I forgot to mention this in last chapter again. The puns Luan made is from a website where I type a word and it brings me puns. It's called Pun Generator. If you don't like the jokes, I try. I'm not a comedy writer, for god sakes! I know that you all are returning to school in about a week, so I decided to make two chapter this week. For me, I go back on August 28th. Now commence of chapter three of the three parter!**

 **Chapter 37: Catching Up is Disguise! (Part Three)**

It's been five minutes for Ino not to move a muscle as Shisui Uchiha have caught her snooping around in the office.

The young Uchiha soldier spoke "Ino, what are you doing here?"

Ino was sweating from her forehead and dart her blue eyes to the left. "I…." She smile nervously. "Got lost?"

Shisui narrow his onyx eyes at her "His office is forbidden, Ino. You, of all people, should know that.

Ino then decide to change the subject after her ruse is discover. "But what are you doing here, Shisu-sani?" She narrow her own eyes and pointed her index finger in suspicious pose.

He explain "I was worry about Sasuke not being in the party. Itachi ask me to check up on him, but he wasn't there. So the only thing on my mind was he was either in your room by force, playing tongue twister," Ino blush furiously as he walk to her closely. "Before I discover Shikamaru and Choji weren't there on their beds. Or in the closet where you were trying to repopulate the clan and that's when I found two guards, who were supposed to be watching Fugaku-sama's office. I suspected there be a spy, and not a little noisy Yamanaka."

"Noisy? Who you calling me noisy?" Ino scoffed.

Shisui look at the empty safe where the portrait was. He added "You were looking for something, yes?"

"I don't have to explain it to you," Ino turn around in a superior pose.

"Was it Sasuke's idea for you to be here while he, Choji and Shikamaru are outside of the city?" Shisui's question got a reacted out of Ino as she turn around.

"How did you-?!"

"I saw you four were in the room together the week before. You're up to something, right? Is this, maybe, getting to know what Fugaku-sama is been telling Itachi and Obito?"

Ino's plan have been discovered as well. "So you know?" She asked, which earn her a nod from the man.

"Itachi and Obito aren't the only ones with vital information, only I'm not going to tell you," Shisui smirk, closing the safe and putting the picture back up.

"What are you going to do?" Ino took a step back in caution. She notice the katana on his left hoster.

Shisui answer with his back turn "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to tell on Fugaku-sama or your sensei," Ino sighed and placing her hand on her heart. Shisui turn on Ino, facing with a glare. "But tell me one thing. Where are they?"

Ino glupped a lump. "Sasuke-kun...said he was taking Choji and Shikamaru downtown. Choji mention a place he wanna to try weeks ago. It's called _Aloha Comrade."_

"Anything else?"

"Sasuke-kun mention he wanted to spent some time with them," Ino added. It took Shisui a few seconds what he was planning and his expression turn warning. "Ino, go back to your room and stay there."

Ino nodded her head before darting back out of the office. Shisui went to the opposite way to get his two closest friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in _Aloha Comrade,_ the Loud family dinner table have grown silence for three minutes. Lynn is the risk of exposing Lincoln's life as a shinobi while said teen was sweating of what to say to his old family when he lied that he was closed with himself.

"Come on! We wanna know!" Lola almost whined, her blue eyes looking at Lynn and Shiroi/Lincoln.

"Er, I've meet Lincoln the first time he attended school at Senju Academy," Shiroi/Lincoln begin his false story. "My thoughts to him...was...he-he...was shy to be...in public for-for the first time. He stu-stutter a small time and try not to be in the big crowd."

"Was he being mistreated?" Luna asked, her hand clutching her steak knife in anticipation.

"We-Well," His black eyes trail off to his left as his voice almost went dry, if not for drinking his water. "There were some guys that Lincoln got into their skin."

Lucy said with anger "Give them their names and I'll put a curse of them."

"Oh no, there's no need for that, Lucy! His new sisters have taken care of that! The reason why they were harming him was…" Shiroi/Lincoln's cheek is close to blush for revealing him being the object of all the girl's affection. He didn't want his old family to think he was a pervert or a huge one!

Then Lynn blurred "Because he's the dream boy of every girl's crush!"

Shiroi/Lincoln's blush was shown before he shake it off. Lori almost laugh "W-What?"

"It's the truth!" The tomboy smile, not seeing the shame her little brother was in.

"Uh-huh." Shiroi/Lincoln cover his face with his right hand in embarrassment. "Since Lincoln started working in class, every girl have been talking abou-about him."

"And this got all the males wanted to beat him up!"

"Thank-Thank you, Lynn." Shiroi/Lincoln muffled him under his arm.

Luna was breathless. "Our little bro is a Romeo to all the girls?"

Leni squeal "I be he, totes, have a girlfriend!"

"Or more!" Luan jokes.

Lori demanded with joy "Who is she?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend!" Shiroi/Lincoln and Lynn both blurred at the same time. The disguised tutor cleared his throat "I don't-I mean, Lincoln n-never da-dated anyone. He's kinda sh-shy wh-when dealing a lot-lot girls. And I don't think his sisters might like that."

Rita chime in, "Wait, his new family don't allow him to date?" This got the rest of the siblings gasped in shock.

"No, it's because-"

Lynn then shouted again "Ms. DiMartino is overprotective of him!"

Shiroi/Lincoln's face turn melted to a ghost, _"Lynn, why?!"_ He stated "She's not...that overprotective of him. So he said to me."

Lana raise her hand "Can we move on to how you and Lincoln meet?"

"And where you one of the boys that try to harm him?" Lola glared at Shiroi/Lincoln, who said in his thoughts _"Glad to see she's still got that temper."_

"No, I-I wasn't a pervert. To be honest, Li-Lincoln was scare of-of making new friends since he came here. All he does is spent some time with his sisters and family. Bu-But he go-got through that and me-meet me."

"In where did your permanent relationship with our former brother unit interact?" Lisa question.

Once again, Lynn cried "At Sword Fighting Class!"

"Junior, don't interrupt your tutor!" Her father yelled.

"Li-Like what Lynn said, yes I did meet Lincoln in Sword Fighting Class," He revealed, bring out some reaction from the family.

"Sword Fighting Class?! Lincoln's a classmate there?!" Lori said in shock.

Lana's eyes shine again, "He knows how to use a sword?!" Her twin gasped in fear.

Shiroi/Lincoln knew this was coming. He nods his head, "Yes."

Leni spoke in disbelief "But how can Linky learned to handle a sword with one arm?"

"How is he going to _cut_ with all of them with one arm?" Luan jokes. "But seriously, how?"

"He learned how to use his other arm from Shizune, one of his sisters. I was one of the few who though he was going to hurt himself, but after I fought him, I was underestimated."

Lana added with excitement "So cool!"

"I'm good with the blade, like Lynn mentioned. But to my opinion, Lincoln's the master, second to his teacher."

Suddenly, Shiroi/Lincoln was grab by the collar by Rita who asked in a mixture of shock and motherly tone "Has he gotten a few cuts before? Who's been teaching my baby boy how to use a blade?! Did he lost a finger or an eye?!"

Lynn and her dad both got up to try to separate them. Lynn cried "Mom, calm down!"

As soon as Lynn Sr grab his wife by the shoulder, Rita was finally calmed. "I'm sorry, Shiroi," She said.

"It-It's alright, Mrs. Loud," The disguised tutor said, sitting back down. "In order, he has suffer a few cuts while learning to use a sword while under being homeschooled. No, he didn't lose a finger or an eye. His older sister, Yugao, was the one that taught him, and she's his teacher."

"She's sound amazing," Lana was in her daydream of one day to use a sword. "I wish I can meet her."

"Shiroi," Lori spoke at the tutor. "Is this what Lincoln's been learning? Is Sword Fighting his talent?"

"Not exactly," Shiroi added. "There's also his skill in Art. I seen his drawings, and they're amazing."

Luan reminded "Lincoln did say he want to be a comic book artist." Shiroi/Lincoln notices the sad smiles and nods from all of the family.

Lynn then open her mouth. "Don't forget about his other skill in Medical."

"Medical what? Medical Dilemma? Is that a job?" Leni questioned.

"I think she was referring to Medicalists, proud individuals who are studying to devote themselves in the practice of medicine and surgery!" Lisa explain, her eyes darted her pupis in large size before looking at the tutor. "Are you telling me Lincoln has the knowledge of a pediatrician?!"

Shiroi/Lincoln nods his head again with a smile "Yes."

"Sweet Einstein!/Lincoln is going to ride all bikes?!" Lisa and Leni said in union.

Lily gasped "So Lincoln is studying to become a doctor or a nurse?"

Shiroi/Lincoln rub his cheeks, "He didn't say if he want to go pressure in that direction, but he told me while he was being homeschooled, his mother and two sisters teach Lincoln about medicine and surgery. He's really quite good."

Lynn Sr was beaming. "I'll be dang! He's making something out of himself!"

"But why a doctor?" Lori asked with a raise eyebrow. "No offense, Shiroi, but I don't see Lincoln as a doctor."

"Not a doctor, but more of a medical aide" Shiroi continued. "When I ask him why, he told me he wants to help people like how The Headmistress and a few of her daughters had helped. The girls call him an "elite Medicalist."

Leni smiled "That's, totes, so amazing that Linky is becoming a doctor!"

"Has the little dude talk about us?" Luna hoped.

Once again all eyes were on the disguise tutor. It took brute force of not crying when he answer Luna's question. "I'm sorry to say this, but no. He mention he came from his old family, but he wishes to not talk about it,"

Luna's hopes die as she frown "Oh." Lynn felt crush like her former little brother when the family's reactions die. She had to change the subject quickly before the next person-

"Do you have a picture of him?" Lucy asked all of a sudden.

Shiroi/Lincoln uttered "Uh, Er, there's some pictures on my phone-" As soon as he said it, the rest of the sisters went up to him and chanted "Show us! Show us!"

"Girls!" Lynn Sr march over and silence their voices by clapping his hands loudly.

"Please, show us what Linky looks like!" Leni begged. Tears are beginning to spill out of her blue eyes.

Shiroi/Lincoln turn to Lynn as if she knows what to do. The tomboy recalled from both Kurenai and Ms. DiMartino that they can't never known of Lincoln or Lincoln accidentally showing himself to his old family. But she didn't hear them saying anything about showing them a picture of what Lincoln looks like now.

"I think Lin-I mean Shiroi can show one picture," Lynn give him a smile, which raises the disguised tutor's confidence. He took out his iPhone and tap against the screen with his thumb.

"Ok. Here he is," Shiroi then flip his phone to show the entire family, and all of them gasp (the sisters and Rita gasped the loudest). Lynn looked at the picture and saw her little brother in his current age standing on the mountain. To her joy, Lincoln was smiling in the photo.

"Oh, my baby boy!" Rita almost cry with joy. Her husband was tearing up and wrap his arms around her.

Lori smiled, wiping a few tears away "He's looks literally amazing."

"He's totes more handsome!" Leni squealed.

Luna laughed "The dude grew a couple of itches! He's definitely have babies on his side!" She didn't see Shiroi/Lincoln blushing and smiling.

"I can't make a joke since I'm _itching_ a way to not cry!" Luan remarked.

Lucy gasped before laying out a small smile "His smile is the closest thing to be out of the darkness!"

Lola almost cry of seeing her big brother "He's looks like a prince!"

Lana awed "There's muscle!" She pointed at his left arm. "He's got muscle!"

Lisa cried "He's got a prosthetic arm! Oh, Brother Unit, I'm so enthusiastic that you made your recover!"

Lily gasp. She almost cry of seeing her big brother for the first time. She heard stories about him from Lori, Leni and Luna. "Lincoln…" She was breathless as her little hand touches the screen. The toddler didn't see Shiroi/Lincoln deliver a sad smile.

"That's right, Lily," Lynn wrap her baby sister close to her. "That's your big brother. He's doing amazing things in that school."

Lola scoffed "Like you ever seen him."

"Oh, yeah?" Lynn turn to Lola with a smirk. "During my job I seen Lincoln around campus. I can name several things I learned from Lincoln. For example, he's a great fighter!"

"Huh?!" All of the sisters look at Lynn with disbelief expression.

"While I was washing windows, I saw Lincoln taking down one guy in five seconds!"

Lisa objected, shooting a glare at her tomboyish sister "That's impossible! Our brother unit can't function in hand-to-hand combat even if he has been taught how to function with his left limb!"

"Stop making up lies, bruh!" Luna swing her fist at Lynn, which she duck down.

Lynn's eyes narrow a dirty glare. "It's true! Lincoln can fight now! I was there outside of the gym and he whip the floor his opponent in no less than five seconds!"

"Did anyone saw you? Like say, I don't know, the Headmistress's daughters?!" Lori yelled. This got the customer to turn to the table.

Luan grab Lynn by the left shoulder, "Are you trying to get yourself even more trouble?!"

"I say I was a witness when my tutor told you he was friends with Lincoln! I provided details, and you wanna judge me on this?!" Lynn shouted back.

"Lynn, Luan, stop!" Shiroi got in between and separate the girls. "This is not the place to fight!"

Rita glared at her comedian daughter "Luan, what have I told? Stop berating your little sister! For once Lily is finally seeing a picture of her big brother!"

"Sorry," She muttered before looking at the gang. "I didn't meant to be upset. Sorry, Lily."

"That's alright, Luan, cause we're going to see him again soon!" All eyes turn to Lily who had an innocent smile and hugging Bun-Bun. Lynn finch as she closes her eyes. Shiroi/Lincoln didn't understood what Lily meant.

Rita asked "Lily, what do you mean?"

"Lynn said that one day we can visit Lincoln again. Remember when you dropped me off in Senju Academy and Lynn had to babysit me and Lincoln's two little sisters?" Lily answered, shocking the family and the disguised Lincoln.

"Hang on a minute, sister unit," Lisa stopped her before looking at her mother. "Mother, did you know about this?"

"Yes. Me and your father knew about it, but not the part Lynn promised," Rita answer back. All of the siblings turn to Lynn as they frown.

Lynn raises her hand up, "I know this look bad in you all's opinion."

"Explain yourself!" Lori demanded.

The tomboy is now more troubled than she was. She wasn't expecting Lily to drop the unexpected news regarding of visiting their long lost brother/son in front of the family. Shiroi/Lincoln had his mouth open in this revelation. He asked nervously "What's...going on here?"

Luna glared "Your student promise our baby sister to visit our little bro, who we can't visit!" She gritted her teeth to not reveal anything that upset her baby sister.

"Is that true, Lynn?" Shiroi's voice is almost thrown off to reveal his original voice. This made Lynn even more cridge that her plan is falling apart. The sound of Lincoln's voice was soffer that it made the tomboy to feel bad of her promise she had made to Lily.

"Y-Yes," Lynn shly said.

Lynn Sr notices the tension growing from his daughters. He rose up to break off another fight "Girls, let's take it easy."

Suddenly, the head of the fine fusion restaurant, Sergei, came in to save the day. His face spell troublesome "Lynn! Come to the kitchin! We have a huge order!"

"Sergei, I'm in the middle-"

"Right now!" He grab Lynn Sr's arm and drag him out of the table.

Seeing the furious stares from her sister, minus Lily, Lynn then wrap her hand around Shiroi/Lincoln's bandage right hand and said, chuckling nervously"Can you all excuse me? I need to talk to Shiroi about my...biology homework."

"Of course," Rita nod her head.

* * *

The tomboy then lure Shiroi away from the dinner table as well. They hurry fast and enter the men's restroom without alarming anyone outside or inside the room. Lynn check each stall to see if there was someone using it. She lock the door and face Shiroi, who suddenly switches back to Lincoln. He was leading against the sink and his head facing the drain like he was about to throw up.

"I didn't tell you about my promise to Lily! She really wanted to see you and I… couldn't break it off!" Lynn explained in the short version. Lincoln rub his face with his hand. His eyes were watery from seeing his old family's reactions of his picture. Lynn whimpered, rubbing her arm "You're mad, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Lincoln turn to his head to face Lynn. His eyes are now red, shocking the tomboy. "Why...Wh-Why yo-you didn't tell me this?"

Lynn saw his face turn in a frown. She shook her head, "I didn't want to put that though in you. I try asking your mother, but she doesn't know if you can't handle it," A smile is form. "But it's going great! They're falling for it!"

"Yeah," Lincoln whip his tears that were still leaking out. "I can't believe how much they grown. And Lily, she's so beautiful," The image of her baby sister hugging Bun Bun and smiling was on his mind.

"You know, it would help some closure if they see you without the disguise," Lynn suggested, which got a gasp from Lincoln.

"I can't do that! Kaa-chan told me I'm not ready!"

"But you were calm!" Lynn reminded.

"Only because I was pretending to be your tutor! I can't face them again, end of story!"

"Then when?!" Lynn shouted, unknowingly scaring the teen. "You saw how the family cry for the first time when they saw your picture! And you cry as well!"

Lincoln turn away to not see her stern face. She walk in front of him, which making Lincoln take a step back in a flinch. He stuttered while standing his ground "Ly-Lynn, there's somethings you don't know about me. My family kept their secrets of being ninja since I was adopted. I have my own secrets. And they told you what I can do while I backup the details. But those secrets have even more darker tones than you can imagine," He touch his right bandage arm at the end of the sentence.

Lynn didn't like what he was implying. She said "Lincoln, you're not making any sense."

"I can't tell you this. It's really personal. Lynn, you have to trust me."

"How can I if you won't tell me? First, why study of being a Medicalist? Why do you have that arm?!" Lynn shouting was getting in Lincoln's nerves. "Are they any more secrets you're not telling me?!" She slap her own forehead. "God, I sound like Lola."

Lincoln decide to end this conversation. "Let's head back before your family starts to notice."

" _Our_ family," Lynn softly glared, making the disguised teen felt awful of doing this.

* * *

The two head out of the men's restroom quickly and return back to the dinner table. Lynn put on a smile while Lincoln, return in his Shiroi's disguise, had a nervous smile. She said "Sorry to take so long. What I miss?"

"Lynn, you're not going to believe it!" Lana was smiling widely. "It's...I can't even explain it! Check it out!" When she pointed her finger at the next table across the room, both Lynn and Shiroi/Lincoln reacted in shock. There was Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru occupy in that table. What's unusual was the many dinner plates that take up so much space, and each waiter and waitress bringing in each dish with a worrisome expression.

"Oh, god!" Lynn whispered. "What are they doing here?!" She raises her voice "And what am I seeing?"

Lori explained "That kid has ordered about everything on the menu and dad is at the kitchen cooking up and having every employee delivering it to him!" She utter in disguise how the overweight child is eating. "Ahh, that is literally disgusting!"

"Ewww!" Lola whined. "Does that kid have any class?! He's grossing out everyone!" The customers were seeing it and were getting up from their chair before they loss their stomachs or sanity.

"I never seen anyone eat an entire dish in less than three minutes! He must been practicing for a competitive food competition!" Lana was eyeing on Choji like he was a role model.

Lisa said while her eyebrows twitches "This is highly impossible for someone in his age to be eating like a gluttonous slob and not gaining weight or pains in his gastrointestinal!" She saw Lily eyeing on the scene. "Don't look at this poor misguided overweight fellow, Lily."

Luan remarked "If this was a theater, this guy will be in the _Throw Up_ theater. Hahaha! Get it? But seriously, so gross!"

Rita said, leaning her head down "Stop it, girls. Lori, quit shaming that boy. Lola, stop being so cynical. Lana, stop being encouraged. Lisa, keep your ideals to yourself, but don't let Lily see this. Luan, stop making jokes that seem offensive. Let's all look away from it!"

Lynn remarked of how much Choji was eating "Jeez, how many does that kid need to eat and not gain weight?!"

"He's must really be taking care of his body," Leni guess before gasping. "You think there's a trick for that?! My hips are getting a lille chubby!"

"There is, and it's called anorexia," Lisa answered.

Shiroi/Lincoln wasn't disgusted but was surprising how much the last member of the Akimichi clan was eating and not gain anymore. "That's the power of the Akimichi clan. Always eat, never gain weight. No matter how much."

* * *

In the other table, Shikamaru was covering his entire face to being stare up by everyone in the room. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a devious smirk in his face. Minutes ago, he had encourage Choji to order whatever he wants, shocking his two adopted brothers. Sasuke added he's being a great role model to them. Shikamaru said "Everyone is watching us, Sasuke. You didn't think that through, did you?"

"Take it easy, Shikamaru," Sasuke reply back. He took out his phone again and saw another message from Ino. The message didn't get a reaction other than a frown.

" _The jig is up! Shisui-san caught me! He's coming here! Get out!"_

"Time for the dessert," Sasuke's smile return. "Choji, will you like some dessert?" Choji's mouth open wide and his eyes sparkle with stars.

"Will I?!"

* * *

"Oh, my god, he's going to ask dessert," Luna's face turn to pale. "If he orders chocolate cake, I'm gonna throw up till I die."

"Say the word, and I'll join you," Lucy remarked.

Lynn snap out of her state and whisper closely "Should we call for backup?"

"They're not attacking anyone. Th-Though if you gross people out by your eating habits, then it can count as an attack. For now, let's just think of a plan to handle this before the Akimichi trigger word comes up," Shiroi/Lincoln finished with a grin on his face. He knows the story behind the gentle clan in Konoha and how easily they lose their temper when response to their trigger word.

Lynn was confused. "What trigger word?"

Before he can answer, Lola was the one who shouted. "Hey, fatty! Stop hogging all the food, ya fatso!"

Everyone stop and look at the diva who have just shouted out. Shiroi flinches in shock that his former little sister have erupted the trigger word. Choji stopped eating. Shikamaru took a step back. Sasuke got up and whisper to the Nara "Commence the plan."

With the lazy teen in shock, Sasuke walked to the entrance as he takes out something from his shirt.

"What did someone call me?" Choji's voice turn soft that it made the entire room grew colder. His face is shadow from his bangs. "Repeat that word. I dare you."

Shiroi/Lincoln went to Lola and pleaded "Don't say it!"

"Fatso! I call you fatso! Fatso! Fatso! FAT-SO! FAT-SO!" Lola shouted the word again. Choji was breathing through his nostril. He got up from his chair. The employees step away in fear, not seeing Sasuke taking out a scroll.

Seeing it, Lynn shouted "Lincoln!"

Shirio/Lincoln saw Shikamaru doing his signature pose and hand sign. "Lynn!"

Sasuke shouted as he slam his hand down on the scroll " _Barrier Summoning Jutsu!_ " As Shikamaru shadow is summon, a beam of light was shine out of the scroll and through the restaurant. The customers look up for a split second before it was gone.

Outside of the fusion restaurant, four lines are drawn down before they connected to each other. The entire place was concealed under a large pyramid.

The furious Choji was trapped by Shikamaru's shadow as the Nara said " _Shadow Possession Jutsu_ complete."

All of the customers were confuse, shock, and scare. Shiroi/Lincoln and Lynn had their mouths hung open as Sasuke walk back and face everyone, still with his smirk.

"Hello, everyone. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and these are my comrades. We're from Taka, but there's another name we go by. The Uchiha clan," Sasuke revealed.

* * *

 **Omake: The Misadventures of The Perverted Quinet: Declaring Their New Rival!**

 _Ever since Lincoln started attending classes in Senju Academy, he has become the object of all of the female's attention and the ire of the males. For the last three weeks, the males have been trying to punish Lincoln for "stealing" their babes away. They been getting into fights with him, but Lincoln shows no interest of fighting them. The girls, however, beat them up with clubs and chains for harming their potential boyfriend. Lincoln's new sisters are often in the group of sending them to the nurse's office. The male students back off of not touching a single finger on Lincoln._

 _Except for five known perverts that don't give up that easy._

 _Lincoln was walking the stone floor to his next class. He was unaware of five males hiding behind in the bushes._

" _There he is!"_

" _Commence the plan!"_

 _Suddenly, a cloud of smoke is erupted away from Lincoln. He pause in wonder before a loud voice spoke._

" _ **Lincoln Senju!"**_ _Lincoln saw five known shadows behind the smoke._ _ **"Prepare to be tremble by the legendary group in Senju Academy!"**_

 _When the smoke was clear, the five strangers reveal themselves to their enemy. The first person to the right, a fourteen year old overweight, bespectacled teen spoke first, "I'm Tadatomo liyuuin, the leader!"_

" _Hikaru Ichiban-Boshi, my name means the Number one shining star!" The second member to the left spoke proudly while attempting to do a charming face._

" _Taizo Tenjin!" The giant fourteen year old cried, who was in between Tadatomo and Hikaru and crossing his arms._

 _The last two members below the three fourteen year old consist of a bald teen who have a camera in his hands and another one with glasses. The bald teen spoke loudly "The name's is Matsuda, Lead Photographer!"_

" _And I'm Motohama," The last member pushes his glasses with his right middle finger. "And together we're…"_

 _All five of them did a pose that seem cliche from an anime show and showed their group name_ _ **"The Perverted Quinet!"**_

 _Lincoln wasn't sure how to response to that. He just did what his sisters told him to do if he ever encounter a pervert, just walk away. The teenager walk pass the group who was still posing in the lamest way._

" _Hold up, bro!" He was stopped by the leader. The group all ran pass him and block his path._

" _Er, is there a problem?" Lincoln questioned._

 _Tadatomo resume speaking "We are the Perverted Quinet, a league of self-openly proclaim perverts in Senju Academy who dedicated their lives of spraying our word of perviness to the ladies!"_

 _Hikaru pointed his finger dramatically, "And you are the cause of all upsetting the social balance of the girls!"_

 _Lincoln was confused. Motohama fixes his glasses before seeing his target "Allow me to explain. Ever since you started attending classes by the Headmistress, who also happens to be your new mother, you seem to be friendly with every girl here. You have a chain reaction by being the teacher's pet."_

" _And we're here to stop you, bro!" Matsuda shouted, flexing his fist up._

 _Understanding what their problem was, Lincoln fixes his backpack and said "And you're going to beat me up?"_

" _No, no," Hikaru wag his finger negatively. "We're letting you off with a warning. But know this!" All of them pointed their finger at Lincoln while their glares turn to a V shape. "Stop being cozy to our women or we'll put the hurt on you! Maybe we can friends if you listen to our warning. But for now, you're our rival!"_

" _ **YEAH!"**_

 _Lincoln sweatdrop as the atmosphere changes to an aware setting. It took a full five seconds to respond as the wind blow a couple of leaves to the group. He said "Well, good luck with that," The teenager walk away from them while breathing the sentence "Does this school have weirdos or something?"_

 _The Perverted Quinet look at each other with grins on their faces. "Did you see that? He was scare of us!" Taizo laugh._

" _Good! That rut should be scare! We're so bad!" Matsuda proudly admitted to himself._

 _Tadatomo look at his comrade, "This is the just the beginning, boys," He lay out a leech grin. "We'll keep messing with that loser of who's really in charge here. And when he stumble on the pressure from our awesomeness, the babes will be coming at us for admiration!" On cue again, they resume in their previous pose and shouted their group name again._

" _ **WE'RE THE PERVERTED QUINET! NO ONE SHALL STOP OUR GLORIOUS WAYS!"**_

 _As soon as he was out of their radar, Lincoln felt a small headache before it was gone. He turn to the audiences, "They're not going to leave me alone, aren't they? Then they're not going to like my sisters."_

* * *

 **How did you like the Omake? I got the characters from Green Green and Highschool DxD. Also the girls were from Xiaolin Showdown, Highschool DxD, Tokko, and Guilty Gear XRD. Thanks for those who suggested it.**

 **I know I said there was going to be a karaoke scene in this chapter, but I'm going to say this for later.**

 **So Lincoln and Lynn came up with a cover story regarding Shiroi being Lincoln's friends without drawing some suspicious. Lynn's promise is revealed by Lily. More secrets being kept by Lincoln. Ino have been caught red-handed. And Sasuke just got everyone hostage and reveal his ninja status and clan to them. What's going to happen in the next chapter? How would Lincoln and Lynn are going to handle this without exposing himself to the hostages, and the Loud family.**

 **Leave your suggestion of Omakes and future chapters, namely the next one, on your review!**

 **See you soon! NiteOwl18 out!**


	38. Forcing a Choice!

**Hello everyone! I know that in a few days you'll be returning back to school. To celebrate these last days of summer, I have put up chapter 38. It's a long chapter, but it's worth it! I hope you all will enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Forcing a Choice!**

The trapped hostages in _Aloha Comrade_ were looking at the three customers, who turn out to be members of the crime mafia known as Taka. But to the teenger with the spiky dark black hair, he have revealed their true calling card. Like any good hostages, they were on the floor and on their knees with hands on the back of heads.

Shikamaru groaned "Great, he just expose his clan name to everyone. What a night this turn out to be," His hand was still in position with one knee; the shadow was keeping Choji from attacking, which the chubby teen had calm down.

"What do you want, boy?" Sergei said, a butch of customers were hiding behind him. He had a clever in his hands. "If it's money you want, then forget it!"

Sasuke then turn his head to the head chief/owner and walk to him. Lynn, Sr and some of his daughters were shaken that Sasuke will do something to the man. Sergei clutches on his butcher knife more nervous and his eyes narrow at the boy. The hostages behind him were scare and huddle together. "Do I look like someone who can be reasoned with money?" Sasuke spoke, his facing itching at him.

His onyx eyes looked down at the weapon the chief was arming. Sergei's left hand was trembling and his breathing was heavily.

"Drop the blade, old man, before I take it off your hand," Sasuke threatened. The blade was dropped and it hit the floor like an ax sticking into a log. Turning to the rest of the audiences, "Let me make this perfectly clear. The Uchiha clan aren't bank robbers! We're not thieves! We are a proud race of elite shinobi, royal decadence to the greatest ninja in Konoha: Madara Uchiha!"

At the right corner, one of the customer is shifting with his arms. Quickly, he took out a kunai knife and throw it at her. It hit her right arm, making her yell in pain! Her phone is dropped out of her hands. While a few of them are aiding the injured, Sasuke added "Don't bother calling help! What you just witness five minutes ago was a sealing barrier. No one can't get in and no one can't get out."

All of the customers gasped while a few of the children were crying. The Loud family were huddle together in fear. Lynn and Shiroi/Lincoln looked horrified at the implication. Rita was the first to call, "What are you going to do with us?"

Sasuke look at the mother before turning to his adopted brothers. Shikamaru just deactivate his shadow jutsu and asked "Now what Sasuke? We got everyone hostage. What's your next plan?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate for answering his next plan. "We're going to kill them all."

Both Shikamaru and Choji looked shocked. "What?!" The Nara teen exclaimed.

Choji added "You're out of your mind!"

"You wanna dropped out, Choji? Then say it!" Sasuke looked at the chubby teen.

The Loud sisters hear what the three ninjas were planning to with Leni shouting in a whisper "He's going to kill us!"

"We have to do something!" Lola added in a whimper.

Lynn whispered to her former disguised brother "We got to do something, Lincoln!"

"I'm already on it," Shiroi/Lincoln remain a calm face. Lynn look down and saw his hand with the phone. The caller he was delivering was Tsunade. Her eyes widen and Lynn grab his right hand.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered more lower. Shiroi/Lincoln was starting to shake as she grip on his new arm.

"I'm-I'm ca-calling for-for h-help!" Shiroi/Lincoln stuttered back. "W-We ne-need ba-backup!"

"We can handle this!" Lynn argued, taking the phone away from him. "They're just three people!" Lincoln take a few breaths, in and out, and rubbing his right hand. "We need a plan. You know what that duck ass haired bastard was talking about a few minutes ago?"

"It's a sealing barrier," Shiroi/Lincoln's talk resume to his normal vocal. "The whole restaurant is trapped from inside and outside. Police can't get through with the proper technique. A battery ram won't take the whole thing down. The only way to stop the barrier is that scroll over there," He pointed at the object that was on the ground after Sasuke summoned the barrier. "I can unseal it, but not in front of everybody. We can't use any jutsu without blowing our identities, especially around the family. We can't go to a private area with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji watching us."

"Hey!" The two turn and saw Luna, Leni, and Luan coming at them. "What are you two are talking about?" The rock star asked.

Lynn blurred "Shiroi knows how to get everyone out of here," Shiroi/Lincoln almost frown for Lynn telling that.

"Really? Like how?" Leni was surprised.

Shiroi/Lincoln resume in his Cuban voice as he explained "You see that thing on the ground, right next to Sasuke?" He pointed at the scroll. "That's a scroll. It's what triggering the barrier. I may be able to shut it off."

"You know-!" Both Luan and Luna both cover the voluptuous model's mouth to not give out their location. Lynn saw Sasuke was arguing with Shikamaru while Choji was eating the customer's leftovers.

Lynn continue "We need to distract to them so Lin-I mean Shiroi can get the scroll."

"That's sound risky, Lynn," Luna glared at the tomboy, which annoyed her.

"Will you just trust me?"

Luan turn to her sisters with worrisome expression before the comedian nod with determination "You can count on us," The three women turn crawl back to the Loud family.

Shiroi/Lincoln turn to Lynn with a somewhat scolding tone "Are you insane, Lynn?! I can't let them get hurt! We have to call for backup!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

" _We're_ the only ones that can mop the floor with these asses! As soon as you get the scroll and shut it off, they'll deal with us. If you call for backup, then who knows what they'll do to everyone? You wanna see your family die a horrible death?" Lynn explained briefly. Shiroi/Lincoln thought about this very carefully. Should he choice to call his sisters for backup, then Sasuke will slaughter the entire crowd, including his old family. Even though he hasn't seen them since the bad luck disaster, the teenager didn't want anything happen to them.

Sighing in despair, he answer "Alright, but we gotta hurry. Looks like Sasuke and Shikamaru have reach an agreement. What about Leni, Luna, and Luan?"

Lynn turn to the rest of the family, where the girls talk a few of their little sisters. "I think they're explaining the plan right now," She reply with hope, but a little fear in her mind that her family could get hurt.

* * *

"You're serious?" Lola almost yelled before her tomboy twin clamp her mouth close. Leni, Luna, and Luan all explain to Lucy, the twins, and Lisa.

Lucy asked "But how would Shiroi know it will work? We barely know anything about him."

"This is all sound very suspicious," Lisa added, finding this plan luscious and dangerous. "But this plan…"

"It's dumb!" Lola slap her mouth off. "Plus you saw that guy summon a beam of light out of that paper?"

"Actually, it's a scroll," Leni pointed out, surprising the gang. "What? I listened."

Lisa was muttering how the restaurant is trapped by a barrier that have been summoned. She said "I would like to know how that scroll response. I must have it."

Luna narrow her eyes "First, we sneak off behind their backs. Lola. Lana. You two are up, which should be easy," She pointed at Sasuke and Shikamaru who were still arguing.

"Why?" The princess whined.

"Uh, maybe because you open your mouth and call that kid a fatso? And that's why we're trapped? How's that?" Lana respond sarcastically.

Luna turned to her goth sister, "Lucy, you go handle that fat- I mean, chubby dude," She pointed at Choji, who have just finished eating the seventh dinner plate.

"We got to be careful," Lucy added to the twins, looking at Shikamaru. "We don't know what they're names, but I sense something in them. This one has the ability to use his shadow and wrap around anyone who moves. I don't know what those other two can use, but we have to be on guard."

Lana grab Lola's hand and answer "Let's move!" The twins and Lucy move to different directions while the three older sisters and Lisa move back to the family.

Shikamaru countered argued "What's the point of doing here, Sasuke?! Taking everyone hostage at a fusion restaurant and threatened to kill them?!"

Sasuke growled "If you have a better plan, Shikamaru, I like to hear it. For now, let's commence with the plan."

"Me and Choji aren't killing, and as soon as Itachi is here-" Sasuke then grab him by the collar and pull him closer to meet his snarling face.

"Never mention Itachi's name! I'm in control! Not him! Not Obito! Not my father!" He screamed, shoving Shikamaru to a booth. The family from under the table yelp a little. Sasuke stick his tongue before walking "I don't want to waste my time arguing."

The twins were underneath another table to not let Sasuke see them. Lola saw the teenager biting his thumb again and doing a couple of hand signs "What's he doing?" She asked in curiosity.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his palm against the scroll and a katana pops out of it, shocking the twins, and everyone in the restaurant.

"Holy-!" Lola slam her gloved hand against her twin's mouth.

Lori said in disbelief "Did he just literally summon a sword from that paper?"

Lisa was freaking out at the implication she saw. "Im-Impossible! Weaponry such as a katana aren't capable of being sealed in and popping out by some fanatic ritual!"

"I don't think that was a ritual, Lisa," Lily spoke, pressing her body against her mother. "I think they're ninjas. Like _real_ ninjas!"

"Lily, there's no such things as ninjas," Lori responded back.

"Plus, they, totes, not wearing that tacky black suits," Leni added.

Luan grow worried, "I don't know what they are, but they have some weapons now," She gasped as Sasuke walk to the center with a grin.

"So, who's first?" He asked, weidling the katana in his right hand.

Lana gasped after Lola lower her left gloved hand down "Let's go!" She and her twin crawl to the next table.

Sasuke walk around the room with the blade hanging against the right shoulder like a dictator showing his first victim. The customers were whimpering; kids clinging on to their parents in fear. Parents are shielding them in protection. His eyes saw Lynn and Shiroi who were caught like a deer in the headlights.

"You two!" The katana pointed at them. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" Shiroi/Lincoln reply quickly. Lynn resume keeping a calm face while showing not the slightest anger.

"Get back to your groups," Sasuke watch both hostages crawling to the Loud family. As soon as Lynn passes him, something came in his mind like a flash. He saw her long brown hair, tied in a ponytail. His face turn to a calculated look.

Choji was happily eating more of the hostages food, remaining oblivious of the situation. As he was munching down beef stroganoff, Lucy pop off right behind him and uttered "Excuse me," The cubby boy jumped down in shock, and his hand dropping the plate.

"Jeez louise!" He exclaimed, clutching his heart. "You scare me!"

"Sorry, but may I have a word with you?" Lucy asked. Her left hand took out a deck of cards from her bat purse. "Wanna know your future?"

"What are you looking at, ya duck haired bastard?" Lynn spat, ignoring the warning signs from her family and Shiroi/Lincoln telling to be silence.

Sasuke's blade was at her neck as he spoke stonic "Have we...meet before?"

Lynn's eyes widen in shock. The disguised tutor pray that Sasuke couldn't know Lynn's identity as one of the kunoichi known as Dog. The tomboy reply in denial "N-No! I don't remember meeting someone who takes everyone hostage, especially if that hair is shaped like a duck's ass."

Lori said in shock "What the hell is she doing?!"

Leni whimpered "Lynn, stop it!"

"You got a lot of nerve showing some strength, after I've taken everyone hostage and your family is right here with you," Sasuke added.

"I'm not scare of you or your little minions. Try to intimidate us, but rest assure you, help will be on the way," Lynn answer. Shiroi/Lincoln nudges at her to stop talking before things escalate further.

"Pathetic," Sasuke utter the word that Lynn remembered from their last encounter. "You're relying on poor average individuals who doesn't know the power of a shinobi. Your faith in their help will be their end."

Shiroi/Lincoln spoke with a stern voice "But they are other people who will figure out how to get in the barrier."

Sasuke chuckle, pushing the blade away and turning his attention to the disguised tutor "I'm counting on it, foolish dobe. You don't think you can take an Uchiha down, do you?"

Lynn saw the blade being close to his face. Her fist is shooting up sparks of lighting before lowering her chakra down. Her brown eyes looked to her right and saw the twins are closed of getting the scroll. Shikamaru was focusing on her family. She needed more time before they get caught. "Hey!" Her yell got the Uchiha's attention. "You know, my tutor is right. About other people trying to stop you. Maybe you know other people that been on your trail," She smirked in the end.

Shiroi/Lincoln whispered in shock "Lynn!"

Sasuke asked, facing her "What makes you think there's always someone on our trail?"

Lynn was hesitating to reveal their arch-rivals from before, but the look of her former brother told her not to. She quickly diverse to a lie, "I...heard there was somebody that is keeping a lot of tabs on you and your gang. That's what I heard from the papers."

"Who?" Sasuke demanded. The blade tip result a small cut at her throat. "I want names!"

Lynn grit her teeth, feeling the warm ooze of blood from her small cut. Her family were shaking their heads to stop like she was being tortured. Shiroi/Lincoln was breathing heavily. Her former older sister was about to be killed first, and he can't use any of his Ninjutsu in front of the hostages, even his old family. His right hand was clutching more tight than ever; he was resisting to do a single hand seal to knock Sasuke off his guard.

"Hey, you two!" Shikamaru's voice made Sasuke lower his blade. The Nara saw Lola grabbing the scroll. He quickly got into his pose, and his shadow started moving.

"Lola, get out of there!" Shiroi/Lincoln shouted in his real voice.

But it was too late. The nine year old was entangle in his shadow. Lana cried "Lola!"

"Take it!" She responded.

Sasuke growl as he take a few steps against the other nine year old tomboy with his scroll. He give off a few familiar hand signs, which the Nara saw it with his eyes grew wide, so did Lynn and Shiroi/Lincoln as well.

"Sasuke, no!"

Before he releases fireballs from his mouth, Lynn got up and slam her body against Sasuke's side. He was dropped to the ground. Shiroi/Lincoln then run to Lana, which she give him the scroll.

Sasuke got up, yelling "Get him!"

Shikamaru releases his shadow on Lola and started targeting Shiroi/Lincoln. Lola went back to her family, so did Lana. The Nara teenager shouted "Choji, we need you!"

Like he has been responded to a call, the chubby teen slide across the room, away from the little goth girl. Seeing the fight, he extended his arms at the two hostages.

Both Lynn and Shiroi/Lincoln both invaded in action by dodging to not let get grab by one of those large hands or trap by Shikamaru's shadow. Sasuke got the blade in his hand and was seeing the two movement. He couldn't believe he have been underestimated by two hostages who fooled his small army. Shiroi/Lincoln then jump into the kitchen, which the Uchiha grin evilly.

"Nowhere to run," He said, performing the hand signs. _"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"_ Several fireballs were launched out of his mouth and into the area. Shiroi/Lincoln was ducking down from behind the stove. The scroll lay flat on the ground and put two fingers near his face before uttering the word.

Sasuke stop his jutsu as everyone sense the entire building shaking for three seconds. Wondering what was it, one male look at the window and cried "We're free! It's gone!"

All of the hostages rose up from their hiding place and run out to the exit doors. The Loud family were in the middle of the stampede with Rita crying "Lynn!"

The teenage tomboy then sent a lighting chakra to her right fist and connect to one of Choji's large hands. Shiroi/Lincoln got out of his hiding place and thrown out a couple of smoke bombs to Sasuke and Shikamaru were standing. With them being distracted, he grab Lynn's hand and they both ran to the men's restroom.

"Shikamaru, Plan B!" Sasuke shouted, right as he summon two clones.

"Yeah, yeah," The Nara then uses his shadow and slam the front door shut. Taking out a seal from his back pocket, he jump and slam it against it before it became active. Sasuke had his clones do the same to the two exit doors.

Outside the hostages were chatting of what they had just occurred. The police have arrive at the scene. They prepare to move in the restaurant to deal with the terrorists. The Loud family looked at each other before Rita notice something "Where's Lynn?!"

"I think she's back inside, so is Shiroi!" Luna said in alarmed. The cops found the door have been seal shut. Lily saw an entrance around the back.

"This way!" The toddler run, shocking the family to run to stop her.

* * *

Sasuke stare at the empty restaurant with Shikamaru adding sternly "Let's give up, Sasuke! We have attracted a lot of witness!"

"No, not yet!" Sasuke yell back. "There still somebody here. Two. Their chakra levels are showing."

Both Shikamaru and Choji were shocked. The Nara asked "Was it somebody in the restaurant? That's who you been waiting for?"

"Just countenance," Sasuke grip on his katana. "Watch your backs," His eyes locked on the restrooms. "There, in the men's restroom. Choji, check it out."

With a nervous gulp, but a firm nod, the chubby teen walk towards to the restroom. He grips on both of his large hands, waiting to be expanded the moment he open the door. His left hand extending to the door. He senses some chakra spiking up and he jump back, right as Dog pushes the door with a lightning chakra fist, shattering the entire thing.

Choji slide back to his team. Both Rabbit and Dog were now facing them. Sasuke growl, but give them a cunning smile "You two are fortunate to come across with the Uchiha gang without using any Ninjutsu. Congratulations."

"Spare us the pity party, dude!" Dog reply, taking into a stance and increasing her Lightning Chakra Mode. Rabbit summon his katana.

Shikamaru asked "Where's the rest? You sure you two have what it takes to defeat us?" The two Sasuke clones rejoin the team with their original.

"I'm sure we can handle our powerful we are," She gloated, making Rabbit shaking his head in response.

Lily try to move her little body against the back door, but it wouldn't budge. "Lily!" Her mother call and snoop her in a hug. The entire family was here.

"Lilser, are you insane?!" Luna scolded at her baby sister.

"Lynn and Shiroi can still be in there!" Lynn Sr found the back door was locked, making him almost curse.

"Holy cow!" Lana shouted in a whisper. Her face looking inside the scene. "Come check it out!"

The family all looked and saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji. By the look of their stance, they were ready to fight against those other masked strangers.

"Whoa, who are they?!" Luan asked in shock.

"Could-Could they be, like, the heroes?" Leni guessed.

Lisa saw the two clones next to Sasuke, and almost blurred "Nobody is seeing the two clones beside that lunatic?!"

Rita said softly "I hope Lynn and Shiroi are ok."

"Lynn," Rabbit lean his head against his partner. "We'll deal with the shadow clones first. Try not to overdo your Lightning Chakra Mode."

"I got it under control," Dog reply, not taking his eyes on one of the shadow clones. Shikamaru was in position and Choji crackle both of his hands. Sasuke then fire a fireball from his mouth.

The two ninjas separated; Sasuke's shadow clones target each of their enemies. Rabbit counter-block his sword against the katana. Dog backflip a few steps while her body was sparking up with lighting.

"Mmm," It spoke. "Are you going to embarrasse yourself like before? Looks like you need a reminder from that fight you had with Itachi?"

Lynn smirk from under her mask before replying "Don't underestimate me!" She charges at full speed while summoning two clones, whom went in different direction. The shadow clone charges the clone on his right, striking one with one swipe. However, a punch at his back by a lightning induced fist made him poof. Lynn and her clone were jumping to avoid Shikamaru's shadow while Sasuke fired several fireballs at them.

Rabbit dodge down from a fireball before striking his blade against the clone's sword. Jumping backward, his left hand did a few hand signs before exclaming _"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"_ A mouthful of water blasted the clone. He then saw two large hands coming at him with Choji yelling "Hold still!"

Rabbit jumped to his left as a fist smash to the restaurant. He quickly took out a shuriken at the Akimichi, shouting and doing the proper hand signs _"Ninja Arts: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ The shuriken multiple itself and sticking to Choji's body, despite using his arms to protect himself.

Now it was Choji's turn. Doing his own hand signs, he bellowed " _Expansion Jutsu!"_

The Loud family saw the cubby boy's body expanded like a large boulder ball. "What the heck?!" Lori exclaimed. "He just swell up like a balloon!"

Luan joked "He's _swelling_ to have a _huge_ time for his part. Hahaha! Get it?"

Luna said slowly, her eyes still gluing on the scene "Just who are they and where did they posses such powers?!"

"They're ninjas!" Lily cried, hugging Bun-Bun. "I told you, Lori; they're ninjas!" Lisa's face grew like how a person was seeing a traumatic experience. She secretly held her phone up and record it to figure out this new dilemma.

"You may be right, Lily."

" _Human Bolder!"_ Rabbit duck away as the giant boulder roll across his direction. Concentrating both of his hands with chakra, he press against it. His hands kept pressing in more and more as he felt the boy's speed decreasing. Finally, he punch his right hand and the ball is sent smashing through the restroom.

"Damn!" Luna cried while Lucy gasped. "That guy just punched the bolder with one punch!"

"Wait, something's wrong," The goth notices something have wrapped around Rabbit.

Rabbit looked down and saw the shadow have trapped his body. Shikamaru smirked " _Shadow Possession Jutsu_ complete. Looks like you need to watch your back more often."

"Lincoln!" Dog was about to save him, but meet with several fireballs to knock her out. Sasuke growled before walking to the trapped ninja.

With his katana at Rabbit's neck, Sasuke stated with his eyes narrow "Time to find out who you are," His hand extends on the mask, making the Loud family tense up. Dog have now notice her family was outside before seeing Sasuke's about to take off the mask. Lynn quickly took out a kunai from her back pocket. She focus her Lightning nature chakra around the blade before throwing it at Sasuke's left hand.

Sasuke yelp as he felt the lightning blade slice open the top of his hand. He turn, and saw Dog getting up with three more kunai blades in her right hand, all of them were covered with Lightning chakra. She threw then, Sasuke quickly summon a hand signs and blow a huge fire from his mouth against the blades. Once the flames were out, Dog jumped and slam her left foot against Sasuke's chest. His body is spent flying across the room, next to Choji, who was getting up from his defeat. The Uchiha's body felt lightning sparks at his wound.

Shikamaru then releases his shadow from Rabbit and target Dog. She jump step to avoid it while Rabbit guard behind her back as he looked at Sasuke and Choji.

The Uchiha take one glance at Choji and snapped "Get him!" The Akimichi look back like he was crazy. "Go!"

Choji's body went back to full bolder mode before his body starting rolling again. Seeing the massive human bolder, Rabbit jumped. Dog jumped as well to avoid being caught by the lazy teen's shadow. They pass each and look at their masks.

"I'll take your guy, and you'll take mine!"

"On it!" They switch their opponents before landing on the ground.

Shikamaru stopped his shadow, feeling his chakra is running low. His breathing was mostly average as he stands up "Damn, I lucked out to face you again. So troublesome," His only option was taking out a small tanto from his right holster.

"You never fought with a blade before?" Rabbit asked, his hand on the sword was on his back in a fighting pose.

Shikamaru joked "Only when Ino was my opponent by force."

Dog got into position as she faced Choji, who show some signs of doubt. He recognizes "You're one on the ninjas that charges against Itachi, right?"

Lynn grit her teeths at the reminder before replying "If you're saying that I'm gonna do the same to you. Don't worry, I've already learned my lesson. I ain't scare of you, fatass!"

Rabbit was clashing his blade against Shikamaru's tanto, right as he hear the word coming out his former sister's mouth before exclaiming in his mind _"Lynn, you-!"_

Seeing his friend shaking with anger, Shikamaru merely smirked "Guess your comrade doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

Choji shouted at the top of his lungs "I AM NOT FAT! I AM BIG BONED! I AM CHUBBY! AHHH, _HUMAN BOLDER_!" His whole body expand to a bolder before rolling furiously at Dog.

She take a step back from it with a freaked out expression. "Oh, that's what Lincoln meant about the trigger word?!" Dog kept invading as the bolder smash the tables and crashing through the booths.

"Jesus, that kid is destroying the restaurant!" Lynn, Sr shouted.

Rita notices Lola in a shocked look before leaning her head "This is why you don't ever call a person fat, Lola."

"Lesson learned, mommy."

* * *

Sasuke got up after the aftermath sparks was gone. His body was wobbling, almost tripping if not for his katana keeping his balance. He felt a sharp pain from his eyes. The retinas were losing its focus.

He rubbed his eyes. They were now focus again. "What was that?" He wondered.

The human bolder kept rolling till it send Lynn of breaking her entire bones. Dog invade much around the restaurant, which was in ruins. "This is nuts! He's going to bring everything down!" She looked to see how her little brother was handling Shikamaru. Rabbit have almost been cut from his left neck; Shikamaru resume crouching down and sent his shadow to get him as Rabbit was on the wall.

"Lincoln's in trouble! I gotta help-" Lynn stopped herself before seeing the big picture. She was going to help Lincoln again. Words came back to her mind to remind her of what she should not do.

" _If your comrades hadn't put their interest aside, your enemies wouldn't hesitate to kill you and your comrades," Alyssa spoke to Lynn as she was tied up to the stump for failing the bell test._

 _Tsunade added to her after her first mission, "You're still thinking like you're the same bully who wants to help her little brother because he can't take care of himself."_

 _Karin cried "Lincoln is perfectly capable of handling it!"_

"No!" Lynn cried in her thoughts. "I'm not going to let my personal interest get in the way!" Her lightning chakra spike up from that revelation and acceptance. Choji stopped his bolder to witness it.

"Man, she's bright!" Lana was covering her own eyes.

Rabbit looked and gasped of seeing the amount of chakra she is releasing to infuse her lightning mode. He said in awed "Lynn!"

Sasuke have witness the scene after wobbling for three minutes. He lean against the the flipped table and his blade in his right hand. He lay out another scream from his eyes hurting. "What's happening to my eyes?!" He cried.

Choji revering his entire body. Dog's left hand focus on more lightning chakra. She eyed on her target while chanting "Don't miss. Don't miss."

Choji's body roll again and charges at full speed. Dog pull back her fist, running at the same speed. As she pull it in, Lynn suddenly changes her lightning chakra from her left hand and sent it through her right knee. With a mighty kick and crying yell, the knee slam against the boulder and it sent it crashing through the restaurant and into the alley. Dog saw Choji was out of commission and smile before she saw her family looking inside.

"Well done, Lynn," Lincoln praises her.

"Choji!" Shikamaru cried before eyeing on Dog, glaring at her. He shifted his shadow to the female ninja.

Sasuke fumble himself, still his hand covering his aching eyes. He briefly saw Shikamaru now facing Rabbit and Dog.

The two ninjas had their backs touch together; Rabbit was facing Shikamaru and Dog was facing Sasuke. Retracting his shadow back, Shikamaru charges at Dog with the tanto in his hand, same goes with Sasuke.

Sensing the Uchiha from behind, Rabbit cried "Lynn, switch!"

No time to argue, Lynn move pass him and her lightning covered chakra fist is targeting at the Nara. Rabbit's blade and Sasuke's blade about to clash each other. At the insistence, Sasuke saw Rabbit's sword swinging bringing upward. His painful eyes were shaken as a new sensation was flowing to it.

The Loud family saw the two heroes making contact against Shikamaru and Choji. Lynn's left fist is stopped by Shikamaru's tanto. For Rabbit, the katana was above his blade and standing next to his left side. He found the answer on how Sasuke would have known which position his blade was in his eyes before gasping in shock.

There, Sasuke's eyes have changed into the Sharingan. The Uchiha felt this new line of power and know what it was. He had finally unlocked it!

"I have it!" He breathed in exclaim.

Dog grit her teeth, her lightning left fist send cracks on the blade. Shikamaru laments on his poor choice. His own eyes saw the long brown ponytail flowing against her right frame. His mind went back to known which hostage had this distinguish feature.

Rabbit was getting scared by the look of the Sharingan. His hand on the blade is losing its defence. The katana is away of piercing his abdomen. Sasuke notice his body pose and smirked "What's the matter? You look like you seen the Sharingan before."

Lincoln's mind was racing and his breathing grew tension. Images begin to race down with fear in his face. He never had this kind of fear three years ago when he lost his arm, the nightmares he had suffered, or...oh god, not that.

Anything but that!

Sasuke's Sharingan was looking to both Dog and Rabbit and couldn't believe the amount of chakra they were having. But then he saw a spike increase from his enemy.

"What?! Impossible!" He said in outrage. Sasuke's eyes move to a large flowing of power in his right arm. "Your arm has something that is causing it."

Rabbit gasped, his right hand clutching tightly. He pray he won't loss control.

"Leave him alone!" All four look and saw Lily who screamed. Sasuke turn to the toddler and her family before using his left hand to do signs.

Both Dog and Rabbit cried "No!"

Sasuke pushes Rabbit and build up chakra to his mouth. Right as he blew his first fireball, Tobi's face suddenly appear in front of him.

"Sasuke!"

Everyone pause as Tobi and Itachi all step out from out of nowhere. Sasuke growled "Itachi!"

The older brother behind the crow's mask reply "You know you're not suppose to go out without any supervision," Sasuke couldn't tell but he could find some disappointment in the crow's mask as well in his tone.

Shikamaru lower his tanto as Dog step away and turning off her Lightning Chakra Mode. When asked where was Choji, Shikamaru pointed at his injured body. Tobi then casually walk to him. The Loud family huddle together with Rita hugging her toddler in defense. The defeated Akimichi is grabbed and being hold onto Tobi's left shoulder.

He turn to the fearful family and spoke "Sorry about the fight."

Captain Crow looked around the damages in the restaurant and saw Rabbit and Dog's condition. "You two have been through a lot, but your work have pay off," He commented. He then notices the Sharaigan in Sasuke's eyes.

"I got them! I finally unlocked my Sharaigan, and you intervene!" Sasuke complained.

Captain Crow couldn't reply what to make of it. He, instead, move his hand at his little brother's right shoulder "We'll talk when we get back. Shikamaru, come."

The Nara went to his other sensei's side and knew he, Choji (when he wakes up), and Ino will be in a lot of trouble.

They all turn to the Loud family and Captain Crow added "I'm sorry about what my little brother and his friends have made."

The family looked as members of Taka's bodies were swirl around until they were all gone. They ran toward their new heroes with Lori asking "Are you two alright?"

Dog stutter, switching her voice to more masculine "Don't worry about it!" A low whimper came through her ears.

On the ground, Rabbit was clutching his left side. A gasp from the female ninja ran to him while the Loud family was behind her.

Leni gasped "What's wrong with him?!"

Rabbit lift his right arm and everyone saw blood in his palm. A large cut is made at where Sasuke's katana was pressing.

"Oh, no! Lincoln!" All of the family froze as the female ninja spoke out their long lost brother/son's name. She knee down to his level and her hand feeling his chest pressing up and down.

Rabbit spoke a word slowly "L-Ly-Lynn…"

"Did he say...Lynn?" Lola asked.

No time to argue or not thinking clearly, Dog then took out Rabbit's mask, exposing the fourteen year old former member of her family.

Luna gasped in shock "Lincoln?!"

Now it was Dog's turn to take off her mask. Lily cried "Lynn?!"

Before more words can be added, three proof of smokes came and Robin, Snake, and Cat were here at the scene.

"Lynn, what happened?!" Robin spoke first before she notices the uninvited witnesses. Cat saw Dog and Rabbit's unmask faces and she kneel to the boy.

A couple of police officers' voices were coming in. Lincoln spoke again, feeling the pain "We...ha-have to-to leave."

"Take them with us!" Lynn was addressing to the entire Loud family members.

With a groan, Snake summon five clones around the Loud family and held them together. Cat was carrying Lincoln in bridal style while Lynn put on her Dog mask and held her little brother's mask. Robin did several hand signs and ending with a tiger seal.

The officers came to arrest the Taka members, but to their surprise and anger, they were gone.

* * *

Nearly an hour ago, Ino was in her room with a worry expression of her face. Shisui have catch her snooping inside Fugaku's office during the party. He ask her to wait in her room and he'll come back dealing with her as soon Shisui tells Itachi.

The door open, Shisui came inside and locked the door. Ino was scare that she'll be punished for her crime as well as Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke.

"Please, I swear I won't do it again!" Ino begged.

Shisui lift his hand up before sitting down on the bed. "You're not in trouble. I told Itachi that I'll handle with you while he and Obito are going to retrieve Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji," Ino was relief, but still scare of what he'll do to her. "Tell me this: Do you still wanna learn what your father was telling Itachi and Obito?"

Ino was confused. She doesn't know whether to answer Shisui's question. She slowly said as she fall for Shisui's expression "Y-Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes." With a sigh, She's left hand sink into his shirt. Ino gasp and closed her eyes to which she thought it was a knife to slit her throat. She felt something weightless hit on her legs. Opening her blue eyes, Ino saw a vanilla folder.

Shisui raise up and head out the door. "Don't ask. Just read it. You got five minutes," He left the room.

Ino's hands grab the folder. The folder of what information her new father has been filling in to Itachi and Obito. Why was Shisui encouraging her to read it after getting caught? Wasting no time to think, she open the folder and saw a few papers. Her blue eyes stared at an academy and two photos of a white haired boy and a brown haired tomboy.

* * *

 **Omake: The Perverted Quinet: Snapshot!**

 **Warning: This contain some lewdness.**

 _The Perverted Quinet were all lying on the ground on the mid-day. All five of them were looking up in the clouds with lewd acts on their minds._

" _You know what the cloud remind me as?" Taizo spoke first. "Kurenai-sama's soft creamy breast."_

" _My cloud look like what the back of Alyssa-chan when she walk passed the halls or turned to the board, shaking that fine ass!" Matsuda cried with a dirty blush._

 _Tadatomo said "Well, my cloud is Anko-sama in the bath house. Her feet soaking in first before her entire body is sink in," His left hand goes inside his shirt. "After taking her bath, all of her dirt is still there. That dirt, waiting for someone to be transfer to a worthy foe," The other hand reach inside his underwear. "Her soaken and dirty water. I just wanna drink it~. Ooohhh~"_

 _A slap on his head made his stop. Motohama was above him with his fist up "Keep it in your pants, Tadatomo! You're the leader, act like one!" His ear pick up the sound of soft laughs from his right. Girl's laugh. There's about three of them. He walk a few steps till he saw them coming along where they are._

" _Boys!" He called to the gang. "Our luck is turning!" The perverted gang smile in a very leech manner. It lasted a few seconds before they saw the girls talking to their sworn rival. Lincoln Senju._

" _Oh, no! It's Mr. Goody Two-Shoes!" The shaved head pervert glared at the new kid._

 _Hikaru lean in closer to the bushes that they are in. "What are they saying?" He said, motoring his right ear to pick up the conversation._

" _Come on~! Not even one date~?" A girl asked in a flirtatious manner. The rest of the girls back up with hopeful in their sentences._

 _Lincoln's face had a blush on his cheeks. He reply with a stutter "S-Sorry, girls. I have a st-study session with Kurenai-neechan. You know how she gets when I'm not there."_

 _The girls look dismay, all of their heads "Awwww!"_

" _But m-maybe if you three have trouble with your work, I can be some assistance," Lincoln added, and that brought back their love grin faces that made Lincoln shy more._

" _We love to! Bye Lincoln-kun!" The girls wave their hands at the boy, who give them a bow in reply. They laugh and squeal how cute he was before leaving. Lincoln smile a little, despite his face is still red. He walk away, not seeing the five furious expression from the perverts._

" _Ahhh!" Taizo shouted, his hands reaching out to Lincoln and fingers pressed together. "I like to grab that smug neck of his and chock on his last breath!"_

 _Hikaru added "Obviously, he didn't listen to our threat from last week."_

" _What is it that all the chicks see in him?! He must have some secret!"_

 _The bald pervert added while punching his other palm "Perhaps we can beat him out of him!"_

" _We can't. Remember, he have connection to his mother, The Headmistress. Plus his sisters are around his area in a thirty year radious. The hallways aren't not the perfect vantage point to sneak up on him with witnesses," Motohama calculated. "Plus, Karin-chan is in the Disciplinary Committee. We lay a hair on her, and we'll be doing cleaning windows outside with Anko-sama and Tsume-sama's dogs watching us."_

 _The Number One Shining Star stated "You know I try asking Karin-chan on a date. Next thing I know I made a comment about if her red hair matches the drapes, and I got kicked in the groin."_

" _Babes are difficult to know what's the right comment when asking out on a date. It's true, dogs," Matsuda said with a grin._

 _Taizo then sat on the ground and grab the ground before pulling some grass in his hand. He lay them fall out as he said "What shall we do? School is over."_

 _Tadatomo proposes "We could look at the girls in swimming practice, and bathed in it once they're gone," A pervy laugh escape from his lips. The other gang look at him with creeped out expression they didn't see Matsuda walking away._

 _Taizo added "There's a tennis tryout today. Girls in their tennis outfit. We can see their downstairs," He saw one of his friends leaving. "Where you heading, Matsuda?"_

" _You two can talk about drinking the swimming pool with the babe's dirt or seeing panty line. I got something else in mind," The bald pervert's voice turn serious. This got the rest of the quinet turn to the teeanger. When he turn back, his lip form a leech smile and his thumb pointing to his left._

* * *

 _Later the Perverted Quinet reaches to Senju mansion as part of Matsuda's plan. It was crazy when he said it to them. He wants to take a picture of one of the eldest daughters in their room. With a twenty-foot ladder they got that was just lying there, all five members climb up with the bald pervert taking the front._

" _This is crazy, bro!" Taizo shouted, his head turning left and right. "We could get caught!"_

" _Let's hope ghoulface-san isn't here!" Tadatomo was referring to Yamato._

" _If you keep your voices down, then we will get caught!" Matsuda whispered down below, his hands were on his camera. He was at the window of one of the sister's rooms. He look at the door with anticipation, praying that a goddess will walk in here. He hope that it be Kurenai-senpai or Alyssa-senpai._

 _His prayers have been delivered when the door open. He got his camera ready, and it wasn't neither the crimson raven haired beauty or the Hispanic teacher. It was Tsume._

" _Who is it? I hear a door open!" Tadatomo demanded._

 _Matsuda answer with a leech smile "It's Tsume-senpai! When the name of the women reaches their ears, the guys smile in a perverted manner of the sexy milf. The bald pervert saw Tsume taking off her shirt, making him gasp and lean back to not get spotted. "Oh, shit! She's taking her shirt off!" He prepare to snap some photos_

 _Hikaru cried, shaking the ladder "Let me see! I heard her boobies are so tender from the breast milk, but she got some wicked hips!"_

" _Calm down, ya big off!" Motohama slam his left foot on top of the overweight boy, which almost made him lose his glasses. "I'll have a look!" He climb up, making Taizo and Hikaru move out of the way. There, he saw Tsume in her black lace bra which hold her soft D cups. What really almost sent the two erections was the brown haired lady taking off her pants and bending down to expose her lacy black panties and her womanhood._

" _Woo-hoo, jackpot!" Matsuda's hands was shaking the camera as it capture each candid shot. His nose was bleeding out from seeing that ass."You were right, Hikaru-bro! She does have some nice hips and those long legs! And don't get me started on her ass!"_

" _27-29-36," Motohama calculated the proper body measurement of Tsume. "The perfect body ratio of a single mother."_

" _Come on, come on. Papa need to seem some jugs. Let me see what those puppies are like now that your child isn't breastfed anymore," Matsuda chanted, drool was escaping from his bottom lip. His camera was ready to capture the moment she takes off her bra. Tsume was bending down on the drawer to take out new underwear. He breathes heavily. Tsume's finger have unclipped the back of her bra. "Dear god, don't stop. Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" His index finger was about to press the button to snap the topless milf._

 _Matsuda's smile froze as he saw himself being further away after the bra was off. The perverts all scream, with the photographer screaming the loudest, as the twenty foot ladder fall backwards. They all landed on the ground, groaning in pain. The ladder was broken from the impact._

" _So close...So close…," The bald pervert mutter while anime tears were falling out. A shadow was hanging from above him. The perverts were now facing the one man they been trying to avoid._

 _Yamato, or as Tadatomo called him Ghoulface-san. The butler was giving them his signature ghoul face as he said "What are you all are doing?"_

" _Yamato-san!" All of them cried, and the group were on the ground up with force smiles. "We weren't doing nothing!"_

 _Yamato didn't believe them before his eyes meet the camera that was wrapped around the bald teen's neck. His eyes narrow down in more outrage, "You were doing lewd acts, weren't you?" All of them were screw as Yamato's shadow grew more and face turn intense "I...won't forgive this kind of transaction!"_

 _They hug each other in fear as he step in closer. They didn't saw his hands doing signs._

 _The last thing the campus heard was five perverts being suffered by an unimaginable wrath and a photo of them screaming their minds._

* * *

 **So to start off, I hope you all are breathless of what you have read! The Loud family now knows of Lincoln and Lynn's identities and are being taken to Senju Academy! Will there be drama?! Yes! Sasuke and his adopted brothers are caught by Itachi and Obito; Sasuke have finally unlocked his Sharingan! What was with Lincoln's reaction when he was face to face with it? His inner demons will play a role in later chapters, including his secrets of his Mokuton! Plus, Ino is beginning to learn what Fagaku have gathered information from Itachi and Obito!**

 **How did you like the Omake? Got anything ideas for next Omake?**

 **What about in the next chapter or future chapters?**

 **Starting now, there's going to be some drama later in the story; Loud family vs Senju family, Lynn's regaining her trust back and Lincoln's secrets and inner demons. Also, his friends and the Jones crew will be back. I don't know about Bobby and Ronnie Anne making their appearances again, but I'll think of something.**

 **Hope you all are making your last days of summer memorable. See you all in the next chapter, maybe next Friday! NiteOwl18 out!**


	39. Sharing the Secret!

**Hope you had a nice week of returning back to school! If it was stressful of starting a new year, then try reading a brand new chapter of my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Sharing the Secret!**

In Tsunade's office, the buxom women was in her office in one of her relaxation, drinking a glass of sake. She have just came back from another meeting from Karin's disciplinary committee. Her face a look of somewhat concern and suspicious. When she came back, Tsunade expected her son will be back from his Garden Club. When asked where he was, Kurenai and Alyssa both said that he was taking a nap. They just came out of nowhere.

The door open that went out her thoughts, and her husband came in. He greeted "Hiya, honey."

Tsunade turn and greeted back "Jiraiya. Back from work?"

He walk to her as he continue "The talk with the publisher ended a little early than I thought," The man sat on her desk. "Where are the kids?"

"Lincoln-kun is in his room. Moegi-chan and Hana-chan are being watched by Yamato. Tsume is at her office. Alyssa is running an errant, Kurenai, Anko and Yugao are chatting in their rooms. Shizune and Karin are discussing next week's check up. Tenten is polishing her weapons," Tsunade listed out before drinking her sake,

She didn't saw Jiraiya giving her a leech smile and wrapping his arms around her waist. Tsunade gasped before humming in frustraction "What's up, perv?"

Jiraiya nuzzle his face close to her frame "Come on, home. How about we get some alone time?" He begged. His lips kisses his wife's neck, making her slightly moan.

"Jiraiya- ahh~! N-Now is th-the ti-me~!" Tsunade's drink almost spill. Jiraiya chuckle, his hand slip through inside her blouse and cup her bra.

"It'll be quick, hime," Jiraiya move his lips to capture Tsunade's ruby lips. His hand grab her glass and bring it back to the desk. Tsunade moan more as she felt his tongue wrestling her own.

Her hands pushes his chest and his lips separate. Tsunade spoke arousal with a stern glare "Sit on the chair," Jiraiya is shoved into her chair before a lewd laugh came out.

"This can work," Jiraiya heard his belt unbuckled with his eyes looking at his wife preparing to take off his pants.

Tsunade roll her eyes, "Let's make it quick before someone shows up," Her two fingers sink inside his pants as she felt the fabric of his boxers. Jiraiya's laugh turn a moan as his member is tuck out. She gasped as his erected member "Jeez, hard already?! It sounds like you were waiting!" She joked, making Jiraiya chuckle pervertedly.

Before Tsunade can put her mouth on it, the moment was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Karin.

"Kaa-chan!" She yelled, making Tsunade yelp up as she get back on her feet.

She turn, screaming with a blush on her face "Karin!" Tsunade then kick her husband out of the chair as he was getting up. "You better have a reason for this!"

Karin was ignoring her father was on the chair and not bother to question what they were doing. She said, her face spell worrisome "It's Lincoln-kun! He's been hurt!"

Both of the parents faces turn shocked of their only son. With her motherly instinct bringing up, she ordered "Take me to him as you explained!"

Karin explain while her parents and herself were rushing the hallway "The Uchiha clan had taken hostages in a fusion restaurant, _Aloha Comrade_ , at around 7:30. They sealed off the entire building with a barrier jutsu. However, no one was hurt during the hostage crisis, except some damages of the restaurant."

"Who were they? Give me names! And what about Lynn-san? Did she witnesses this?" Tsunade constantly asked, making her daughter tense up.

"She did, but there was some unexpected result," Karin added. She lean her parents to the entrance. Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widen as they both saw Lincoln being in the arms of Yugao. He was still conscience, but she saw a large gap on his left side. As if things couldn't get worse, it did. Yugao was still in her ninja outfit and unmask. Why was the reason? Because there was an entire family being in the same room as Kurenai and Anko, who were both in their outfits. Her brown eyes searches at Lynn, who flinches at her stare.

Figuring out what happened, Jiraiya sternly said to Lynn "Explain."

Tsunade then stopped, her voice spelled like she was forcing to keep her anger in "Jiraiya, call everyone. Send a message to Tsume," Jiraiya notices his wife was in her vexed mood and rushes over to spread the message to her other daughters. "Yugao, go with your father and give Lincoln-kun to Shizune to treat his wound, and hurry!" Yugao then run behind her father while still holding her student.

Rita and some of her daughters wanted to go after them, but Tsunade cried "Stay here!" This made them scared and stand still. Taking deep breaths, she gritted her teeth "Everyone, please go to the living room. Kurenai. Anko. You two stay and keep an eye on them,"

Not bothering to argue or tell her what happened, the two ninjas escorted the Loud family to the next room. Lynn caught staring at her boss's intense death glare and knew she was going to be in huge trouble.

In the living room, both Kurenai and Anko were guarding the Loud family. While Lincoln was being treated by his injuries, the family have enough time to discuss what had happened in _Aloha Comrade._ According to Lynn's face, she have purposely reveal her brother's identities and herself in front of her family, and Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao all came in ninja style. But right now, the family were now staring two of Lincoln's new sisters. They haven't seen either of them since their brother/son left with Ms. DiMartino three years ago. To this day, the Loud family never hear a word about Lincoln, other than Tsunade giving them a review about Lincoln's mental health.

"Can we, like, talk about what happened?" Leni was the first to speak with a concern look.

Anko interrupted "Don't speak," She crosses her arms.

Lola scolded snooty "Uh, excuse me! We're allow to speak, we're not your hostages!" Lana bump her arm against the diva to keep her quiet.

Kurenai glared "Enough. As soon kaa-chan is here, we can get started," Her crimson eyes focuses on Lynn, who chuckle nervously and wave at her. The tomboy saw there was more hate in her eyes than ever.

Anko took notice of it and lean her head "What's up between you and Lynn, nee-chan?"

"It's nothing!" Kurenai snapped, turning her head away from her sister.

Luan lean her head against Lynn, "What's happening here, Lynn? Why is she looking at you?" She asked.

Three knocks were heard before the brunette tomboy can answer. Both of the women open the door, and almost the entire Senju family came in. Luna and Luan saw Ms. DiMartino entering with the rock star proclaiming "Ms. DiMartino, what's going on?!"

Ms. DiMartino give her a shush look as Tsunade watched her family enter and Yamato closing the door. All of the Loud sisters were now in the presence of the new family their brother was in, including the mother that have raise her. Rita almost gasp of how beautiful this woman was in raising her son. She almost blown away by her massive cleavage. Rita twishes her eyebrow when Lynn Sr caught looking at her assets and slap him in the back of the head. The sisters, minus Lynn and Lily, were in the same reaction as their mother, with the four eldest sisters became envious of her huge breast. Luan almost made a pun if not for her squeal that this older lady breast was bigger than her own milk balloons.

Tsunade releases a sigh. She never knew she'll be facing the entire family that her son once belong to. She introduced "Hello, Loud family. I'm Tsunade Senju, the Headmistress of this academy, but you know me as Lincoln-kun's son."

Rising her hand, Leni asked in concern "Where's Linky?"

"He's being treated by Shizune in his room," Jiraiya answered, looking sternly at the family that ruin his son's life. "Now let's go to the main issue. Lynn," The tomboy flinches more. "Explain yourself."

Lynn felt ashamed as she rise up, rubbing her arm with a downcast look. All eyes were on her. Lynn notices the daughters was giving her the stink eye, including Ms. DiMartino. Sighing, Lynn spoke "I-I was taking Lincoln out for my family. My dad wanted us to spent some time together. Leni, Luna, and Luan wanted me to invite the tutor that helped me get an A on my History test, which I didn't tell them it was Lincoln because I know how you'll reacted."

"And how did _my son_ get into this mess?" Tsunade asked. She didn't saw Rita almost hurt when the buxom women was referring Lincoln as her own son.

"We did, mama," Alyssa DiMartino spoke up. "Me and Kurenai were the ones to let him go."

Tsunade looked furious while Jiraiya spoke with authority 'You two did what?!"

Lynn interrupted "It wasn't their fault! It was mine! I didn't know this night will turn out like this!"

Tsume asked "Did anyone saw Lincoln after you two arrive at the restaurant?"

"He used the _Transformation Jutsu_. My family never knew it was him," Lynn continue. The Loud family looked at each other with what Lynn meant about transformation. "It fooled them completely, until the Uchiha clan arrived."

"What?! Those fools arrive?!" Tenten shouted, shocking the Senju family. "How many were they?!"

"They were three!" Leni answered. "There was this one guy with this duck butt hairstyle. One whose hair was spiky like a pineapple. The last one was really chubby and he was, like, eating everything! It was, like, toes nasty!"

Figuring out what the dizzy blonde meant, Karin answer "Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"Just those three? But why would they take everyone hostage?" Anko asked, crossing her arms.

Lynn shrugged "I don't know. Sasuke just told everyone who he really is and brag he was going to kill them all."

Alyssa DiMartino whispered to her father "By now, everyone knows who Taka are," She asked Lynn, "How did you and Lincoln-kun handle this? Did he call for backup?"

Kurenai answered "We saw the news from my phone. I told Anko and Yugao that Lynn was in trouble."

Tsume question the three ninja "At what time?"

"At 8:35," Yugao answered.

Tsunade glared at the tomboy, her voice rising up "You didn't call for backup, brat?!" The Loud family knew that Lynn never called anyone to help during the crisis.

"Me and Lincoln were handling it!" Lynn argued. "I told him not to call for backup! They were three members, not the entire damn clan!"

"But there was Sasuke Uchiha, also known as Itachi's little brother and second son of Fugaku Uchiha, the current leader of Uchiha Clan!" Karin shouted back, marching to the tomboy. "Maybe you don't notice this, Lynn baka, but Sasuke's skills are half of what Itachi is! He's a prodigy, just like him, even without his Sharingan!"

While the brown haired tomboy is twitching at the insult, Lynn, Sr raises his hand with nervousness "Um, pardon me, but what's going on here? Do you know them back in the restaurant?"

"Loud-san, those were the Uchiha Clan," Tenten answer the man.

Leni was confused as she added "I thought they were called Taka."

Ms. DiMartino said "That's just their stage name, Leni. They called themselves The Uchiha clan, the notorious and power clan in Konoha and rivals of the Senju Clan."

"Rivals? You all know of these terrorists?" Lisa said, shocked.

Jiraiya added "Not terrorists. Shinobis. My daughters are called Kunoichis while me, my wife and Yamato are shinobis as well."

The Loud family process this with their mouths hang open. "Shinobis as in...ninjas?" Lori slowly concluded. "Literally _real_ ninjas?"

Lily gasped happily "I knew it!" Rita shushes her baby girl and hugging her in protection.

"But what this have to with Lynn and Linky?" Leni asked again. Once again all eyes were on Lynn. She didn't want to explain more further than it already it. However, he heard the Headmistress's voice.

"Brat, tell them the truth," She ordered.

Sighing in defeat, Lynn turn to her family "Remember what I say there was someone always tagging where they are? That "someone" happen to be us. And by "us", I mean them and me and Lincoln."

"Wait a minute! Lincoln is a ninja?!" Lana shouted loudly. "And so is Lynn?!"

"Shinobis!" Karin corrected, feeling temperamental. "And Lynn is a kunoichi, which she is a terrible one because she just reveal herself and Lincoln-kun to you all!"

Feeling offended, Luna warned "Back up with the tunes, brah! What do you mean expose? Wait, you _knew_ all along that our bro is a ninja?!"

Lynn saw the rockstar's glare at her before defending herself "It was a secret that Ms. DiMartino wanted me to keep!"

Rita rose up, speaking on her behalf "Time on, everyone! What is this going on between this family and that mafia? Why is Lincoln a part of this? Why did my daughter didn't tell us?"

Tsunade felt she was going to need to be drinking the whole bottle of sake by the time she was done explaining. She stated "Alright. Since you're my son's old family, I'll let you in on everything. It all started on my grandfather and granduncle…"

* * *

Sasuke scream as he was on the ground. Itachi scream "Father, stop!"

The leader of the Uchiha clan was staring down at his second son with his eyes narrowing angrily. Itachi had learned from his partner and friend that Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were part of a plan confounded by his little brother. While Ino was searching anything she can find about the secrets Fugaku have told Itachi and Obito, Sasuke and his adopted brothers left the hideout and were involved in a hostage confrontation at _Aloha Comrade._ There, he and his brothers fought two members of the Senju Clan once the hostages were left. Itachi and Obito have gotten them out and reach back to the hideout, but that didn't stop their leader into knowing what has happen.

"Don't ignore me, father!" Sasuke said, the corner of his bottom mouth was bleeding from the punch. "I only did it so people can know who we are!"

Itachi stand in front of Sasuke to protect from more of their father's abuse. Fugaku turn back with a sterner glare, "You, boy, have defiled my order! I said that no one was allow to leave the hideout without an escort! You have made things more difficult!"

Sasuke repeated what he had said, outrage "I made them difficult?! I gave people what they want! Now they fear us more they were!"

"You have broken my rule, Sasuke!" The man shifted his eyes at his eldest son. "And you didn't told me after Shisui gave you the information?"

"Me and Obito were taking care of it," Itachi's voice spoke clearly. His hand was at the handle of his blade.

"But you didn't stop Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji causing mayhem in front of the civilians," He expresses his disappointment to Itachi. "Please leave us."

Itachi didn't reply back or utter a shout. He gave Sasuke a weak smile before exiting the office.

Sasuke stands up after wiping away the blood. Fugaku grimed at his son before scoffing "What's the matter now? You wanna fight me? We both know you can't even reach Itachi's level."

Sasuke then laugh "You think I'm still weak because I don't have the Sharingan?" He closes his eyes before activating the Dojutsu, shocking the man.

Fugaku asked "How?"

"When I was fighting the ninja with the rabbit mask," He answer. The leader's face turn grim like a ghost have scare him. Sasuke explained "I unlocked it when our blades clash together. I knew where his sword would hit as soon I saw it. I blocked it. Then something else happen, something I didn't quite understand," Sasuke stop laughing. "I saw their chakra, both him and the girl in the Dog mask. The girl in the Dog mask's chakra was stronger, but the boy, I didn't know why, but it was massive. I even saw some possible chakra flow around his right arm."

The leader march to him with demanding expression. "Did he use any jutsu to get out?"

"Before I can use my Sharingan, he was starting to freak out," Sasuke added, growling that he never use Genjutsu on him. "When he saw my eyes change, the boy was starting to lose his nerve. Like he knows where saw it."

"Anything else?"

Sasuke's lips went dry. He added "There was something else. Before I was interrupted, I hear a voice."

Fugaku repeated without confusion "A voice?"

"It was faint. I don't know why, but it was deep inside of him. I couldn't see it, all black and nothingness. It said "Out"," Sasuke finish his tale. The man remain back to his stoic look before his lips shifted to a small confidence smile.

"I must say, Sasuke, you done well. All the training you received, the advice Itachi gave you and the extra work you put in on your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. You're one step on board in Itachi's footsteps."

Sasuke instead frown at his father, "You're comparing me to Itachi. I may have the Sharingan unlocked, but as soon as I train more, my Sharingan will avance further to his level, and I'll be able to defeat him."

Fugaku hummed "So you're really want to become more stronger to defeat your older brother?" The man stared at Sasuke, who remain in a much further frown. He give a slight chuckle and place his left hand at Sasuke's right shoulder. "You got a lot to learn than achieving the Sharingan. Itachi open his Sharingan when he was eight years old and became Sergeant at the age of thirteen. Since you're at the right age, it would be fair to give you the rank."

Sasuke gasped at the new promotion he have been given. Fugaku pat him on the shoulder before his hand extent back. He said, turning his head back "Don't be glad about this. You still got a lot to learn just like Itachi. When he unlocked his Sharingan after he killed his first enemy, his training and his skill increase till he became a genius. If you want, I can show you the techniques Itachi learned. I can show you what the real power of the Sharingan is. Think about it, Sasuke."

The young Uchiha left no words after his father was finish. He added "I'll think about, father," Sasuke leaves the room.

Fugaku's face turn to a sinister expression that was cunning and a bit worry. What his second son have explained from his fight with the Senju boy, he knew it was only a matter of time till everything is fall into pieces. He was relief that nothing have bad happened that will cause his plan to change everything by that one bad move. He move to the portrait of Madara Uchiha and revealed the safe behind it. He took out the file from it before sitting down on the chair. Opening the folder, he grab the two photos of Lincoln and Lynn.

With Lynn's photo, he stated "This girl is getting stronger like Sasuke have said," He then switches to Lincoln's photo, now his eyes narrowing with a smirk. "We got to hurry. I don't know how long till this fall over. Soon, boy, when we meet you'll be at my mercy when we meet and loss everything dear."

* * *

Back at the Senju Residence, Tsunade have just finished telling the story with her family backing up to the rest of the Loud family. Needless to say, they were shock and mouths hang open.

"Whoa," Luna spoke, breathless. "This just got deeper than we thought those dudes were gangsters, who were great of being avoided by the cops."

Rita spoke with a tone "Why didn't you tell us, Mrs. Senju?"

Tsunade answer "It was to protect Lincoln-kun. When we offered to train him, I saw something in him that I never knew. Something special. I couldn't let him back to his old life because we fear that he'll be more trouble than he is."

"And this have something to do with that other ninja clan?" Lucy spoke. "What do they want with him?"

Ms. DiMartino spoke with regret "This isn't something we want to tell you without Lincoln-kun's consent."

Luan asked, raising an eyebrow "And why? We can't take it if this secret is too much?"

"Secrets," Tenten corrected. "Lincoln have some secrets he can't share."

Lisa felt offended "Not even his blood relatives?"

Lola whine "But we're his family!"

Karin glared " _Was_ your family! Lincoln-kun can not and will not share one secret from you all!"

Lori hear some tone in the spectacled crimson girl's voice, "Just what do you mean?"

Anko added, narrowing her eyes "We all know what you all are. The kid told us everything. I mean, _everything._ Firstly, your little diva-wearing pink demon will blab her mouth to the next person," She was referring to Lola, who gasped in offended by the insult.

Lana added "Lincoln told you all about us?"

"We know a lot," Kurenai said, crossing her arms bitterly. Lynn can sense she was throwing some killer intent at her family, which Lucy can feel the negative emotions.

Jiraiya said to her third adopted daughter "Take it easy, Kurenai," The women stop her senses. "Now what are we going to do with all of you?" He looked at each member of the Loud house.

Confused, Lynn Sr stuttered "Wh-What do you mean, Mr. Senju?"

Leni cried "You're going to kill us?!"

"No!" Jiraiya reply back, making the family sigh in relief. But Lynn knew what they were going to do. "We're going to erase your memories of what happened this night."

Lisa gasped, her eyes wide "Memory erasing?!" Jiraiya took out a small seal from his shirt and held it up with two fingers.

Lynn stopped in front of the man, "I can't let you do this!"

"Step aside, Lynn!" Tsunade ordered the girl. "They can't know of this!"

"They can keep the secret, right guys?" Lynn pleaded, turning to the rest of the family.

They all said their words of approval "Literally!/For totes sure!/ Yes!/ My mouth is seal!"

Karin voice out her disapproval "Out of the question! Their memories have to be erase!"

Lori glared at the girl again "What gives you the right to say we don't want in on this? Lincoln is our brother too!"

Tsume snorted "That's coming from the girl who cries everything she wants because she's the oldest," Lori looks away in embarrassment.

Ms. DiMartino scolded "Karin, Tsume, stop! We need to discuss this first!"

Kurenai spoke "I say we let him do it. We already have one annoying brat on our secret. We can't handle her entire family on our group!"

Kurenai, Karin and Tsume all voice their opinions of erasing the memories of the Loud family, much to Lynn's disapproval. Shizune came in with a small smile "Everyone! Lincoln-kun is awake!"

* * *

Lincoln was rested on his bed after Shizune have heal his sword wound he got from Sasuke. His ninja suit was stripped off by Yugao. The scar was barely showing, but Lincoln frown that it would be gone. He was this close of losing it, in front of Lynn and his old family. He was worry that his family is now going to be know everything and what their reactions are. Akamaru jumped on his bed, sensing his master is troubled. He lick the right side of Lincoln's face, making him giggle. Lincoln scratch behind his left ear, "I'm alright, boy."

Tonton, who was left behind by Shizune to keep an eye on him, snorted at the boy from the ground. The piglet beg to be on his bed; Lincoln instead give her a tap on the head. Tonton snorted in approval.

Shizune came in and said "Lincoln-kun," The teenager got a look of his older sister/nurse and warmly smile.

"Hi, Shizune-neechan," Akamaru bark while Tonton oink at the same time toward the raven haired women. He then hear some voices outside of the room.

"What's that a dog?! Lincoln got a dog?!"

"I hear a pig!"

"Linky, it's me, Leni!"

"Let me see my son!"

Lincoln froze in shock of hearing his former sisters outside. He never expected they still be here after the whole trouble with Sasuke and his two brothers. Then a shout seize the noise.

"SHUT UP!"

Tsunade came inside with a warm smile while Shizune, in a sweatdrop, step outside before closing the door. She said "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, kaa-chan," He reply. Tsunade give him a kiss on the forehead. Tonton is then lifted by the buxom women.

She said, her smile drop "Lincoln-kun, your family is outside of the door. Before you say anything, we told them everything, except your secrets. It's your choice. You can talk to them or not. Jiraiya is ask if he could erase their memories so you and Lynn-san's secrets are safe."

Lincoln never thought he would meet his family again, this time face to face without a disguise. He never breathed a word about them, let alone reveal the past he had with them. Would his family be glad for the first time to see him or objected to the lifestyle he have been lived with? Clearing his throat, he spoke bravely "Send them in please."

Tsunade then open the door before saying "Loud family, you can go in."

As soon as she left, the Loud family enter the room and all gasp at their long lost brother/son. Lincoln stared at them with his mouth hung open. Lynn enter and saw silence between them. The tomboy hoped Lincoln doesn't hold a grudge for her misdeeds. Akamaru look at the family and crouch down while growling lowly at them.

The teenager spoke "Mom...dad...guys…"

Rita step forward, her tears coming out from her blue eyes. There he was, her baby boy for the first time in three years. She remembered giving him her last hug before forcing to give him up to another family. The matriarch of the Loud family cry herself to sleep ever since Lincoln left. She felt she wasn't going to see him again or any of his achievements if he won.

"Lincoln, do you...know me?" Rita asked, she pray that her son might remember her after three long years of separating. Lincoln then answer her question.

"Mom."

Rita cry softly before hugging Lincoln. "Oh, Lincoln! My little boy!" Lincoln hear her cries as her hug was embracing him more.

The Loud family all broke down in tears and one by one member went in to join on the hug. First it was Lori, then her dad, Leni, Luan, Luna, the twins, Lisa and Lily. Lynn smile sadly that for the first she knew her family was whole again.

Breaking the hug, Lincoln watched all of the girls he once called sister and former dad with tears in their eyes and happiness.

"Lincoln," Lori said, sniffing. "Do you know us as well?"

Lincoln nod his head "Lori," This made the eldest sister smile.

"And me, Linky? What about me?" Leni was crying more.

Hearing the only person who call him by nickname more often. Lincoln answer "Leni," This made her jump up and down in glee. He pointed to each sister and bringing them some smile. "Luna. Luan. Lucy. Lana and Lola. Lisa. Lily." Finally there was his old man, who smile was slowly turning to a frown like he have forgotten who he was. But Lincoln prove him wrong. "Dad."

"Oh, my god," Lori looked at her former little brother tearfully. "Look at you. You grown great," She presses his face together, making him smile. He was feeling her warm touch of Lori's hand.

"Actually, it's "Well", Lori," Lisa corrected. "It's "You grown well","

Luan roll her eyes, "Must you be a Grammar nazi, Lisa?"

"Must you always worn small uniforms that show your oversized mammary glands?" Lisa spatted.

"Dude, now is not the time," Luna scolded them whisperly. She then went to Lincoln and hug him. "How's my baby bro doing?"

"I-I'm great," Lincoln stuttered a little, returning the hug. He greeted all of them "It's so ni-nice to se-see you again,"

Lola tilted her head as she asked "Why are you stuttering, Linky? Aren't you happy to see us?"

"I-I am. It's a t-tick I gotta a while back," Lincoln reply. Akamaru then bark, gaining the whole family's attention.

"Is this your dog, sport?" Lynn Sr asked, eyeing on the dog. He flinches at the dog was growling at the man.

Lincoln answer "This is Akamaru."

Lola squeal "He's so cute!" She wanted to pet the little doggy, but to her shock, he growl loudly at her.

Lincoln pet his dog that made his growl decrease, "So-Sorry, he doesn't like strangers," Akamaru then eyed on Lily, which made him wag his tail happily. He jumped out of his arms and walk toward the toddler.

Lily smile "Hi Akamaru!" She giggle as his tongue kisses her cheek.

Lucy asked "How does the dog know you, Lily?"

"From when Lynn babysit and took me, Moegi, and Hana in the playground," Lily rub the dog's belly, which seem to enjoy it.

Lincoln spoke to them without any nervousness "Has kaa-chan told you about-?"

"Yes, Lincoln. We know," His old father spoke back.

"I'm-I'm so-sorry!" Lincoln suddenly cry, shocking the family. "I-I n-never wanted-you to fou-found this way! I-I wa-was lo-looking ou-out of-for you-your concern! Ple-Please do-don't ha-hate me!" He lean down to avoid any disapproving stares his old family can give. But he was later meet with another hug by Rita.

"Lincoln, of course we're not mad!" She exclaimed, tears spilling out from her eyes at a rapid rate. "Whatever choice you made, it's your life! Don't think we can't be more disappointed than you think we are!"

Lana places her hand on top of his white hair, adding "Yeah, bro, we're glad that you're a ninja! You're like a superhero!"

While everyone was voicing their approval to Lincoln, Lynn was suddenly feeling left out over their reunion. She is glad that her family is seeing Lincoln again, but Lynn felt some pain in her heart she wasn't included in.

Finally, Lincoln spotted her "L-Lynn. Do-don't yo-you wa-want in?" His response causes the entire family, including his former sisters, to react in surprise.

Lana whisper to his ear "Lincoln, are you sure?"

"I-I'm sure," Lincoln said. "L-Lynn sav-saved my life back at th-the restaurant. If-If wouldn't for her, I-I will be dead."

Walking to him, Lucy asked "Big brother, when Mrs. Senju was telling us about the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan, she told us there were something you have, a supernatural ability that causes fear towards them. And I can feel it," Her hand touches Lincoln's right hand which was still in bandage.

Lincoln rises his right hand up to the entire family. Looking at it, Lisa calculated "Elder brother, this isn't a regular functional prosthetic limb you have, right? Like Lucy said, and your adopted mother, it's something else those rivals called the Uchiha clan feared. Can you show us?"

Without a worry, Lincoln then unrolled his bandage. Lynn's heart stop as she was about discover his new arm. The arm that she crush because of the bad luck episode. All of the bandage was off and Lincoln's right arm is shown to the old family, it looks like his arm, but it was skinny and light brown. It's skin was like how it dries until it molds.

Lucy gasped loudly along with the rest of the family. Lisa inspected, almost babbling "This...is incredible! Elder brother, may I touch it?" Lincoln nods his head. Her little hand touch it and it felt like how wood is when you grasp it, but much tougher like this arm. "A newly artificial arm that is neither made the proper materials to build a prosthetic limb! It's just like an arm!"

"You think that's it? Wait till you see what it can do," Lynn look at Lincoln and give her a nod of approval. Understanding what she was referring to, Lincoln then focus on his Mokuton arm and all eyes saw small tentacles forming out of the palm and as they wrap around each other till it form a small lily flower.

Rita gasped "Oh, my gosh."

Lori uttered "That did not just happen."

Luan joked " _Wooden_ you believe it? Hehehe, get it?"

Lincoln saw the look in Lily's face and urged "Go ahead, Lily. It's real," The toddler then grab it with her right hand. She eyed it with awed while Lola and Leni gushes over the flower.

Lucy felt something came in her heart that she never experience. She said "It's life. You created life, Lincoln. What's your powers called?"

"Mokuton. That what kaa-chan's grandfather had that made him so feared from the Uchiha clan," Lincoln explained. "It's also the reason why they're after me."

"But why you, dude?" Luna said, shocked that a group is targeting her little brother.

"I don't know why, but they have something ready for me," Lincoln reply back.

The goth girl sternly addresses "Well, if they're target you, then they're going to deal with us!"

"Oh no, you don't!" The door slam open, and Karin step inside with a ticked off look. "Tou-san, erase their memories!" The rest of the family follow inside as well.

The eldest sister said, wide eye "Were you spying on us?!"

She march over to the family, her index finger pointing at them "I will not let this transaction happen and jeopardize everything Lincoln-kun have trained!"

"Don't forget me," Lynn added. "I'm part of this as well."

Kurenai addresses to the entire family "We can't allow you all to live on with this secret. I'm sorry, but your memories have to be altered so you won't remember who we really are."

"Wait a minute, Kurenai-neechan," Alyssa step in the moment. "Mama said that Lincoln-kun has the right whether or not he should allow them to keep the secret. What do you say?" She turn to the boy.

Lincoln was nervous of this huge conflict being weight right in front of him. Sure, he was glad he got to see his old family, but he was going to let them in on the secret. It was bad enough for Lynn to learn this, and now everyone. This secret wasn't compare to the other secrets he have, including the biggest one he have.

He tenses his throat "I-I no-not sure how can I deal wi-with this,"

Lynn spoke up, "It's easy. Just say yes!"

"Lynn!" Rita scolded. "This is his decision!"

"I really want yo-you all here, bu-but th-this is tough in de-dealing with a secret th-this big," Lincoln mutter his voice off and his index finger touching together. "I shown you all my bloodline, and Lynn revealed our identities," His voice raise up, facing his new mother "I think...the-they can be-be trus-trusted. Pl-Please kaa-chan."

Tsunade then looked at the family, resisting a disgusted look. Minus Lily, these were the family that treated her son like an outcast not because he was bad luck, more so because of his gender. Unknow to Lincoln, she wishes that his answer was no and let Jiraiya erase the Loud family's memories. She sighed over her son's answer "Well, that's that."

Jiraiya snap his fingers with a muter "I never get to use them."

"Promise me one thing, Loud family," Tsunade then glare at each of them with an intense look, scaring the little ones and Lynn Sr. Rita and the rest of her eldest daughters were stiff as board. "You are keepers of a secret that we can never tell another outsider. I don't want to make this harder since you all are former family to my son. This is your last chance, Louds. If either of you let one little detail slip off, Allyssa-chan will notice and bring you back here and your memories erase. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!/ Mrs. Senju!" All of them shouted in union.

"Good. It's late. You should head out immediately. Yamato-san, escort the Loud family out," She ordered.

Rita asked her "Are we allow to come back tomorrow?" The rest of the family looked with hope of spending some time with their long lost brother.

"I never agree on visitation rights, but Karin and I will come up with a schedule so it doesn't interfere with my son's school, your daughter's work and the training," Tsunade added.

"Bye Linky," Leni hug Lincoln before letting go.

Each member gave him a goodbye hug, but it wasn't like the one they gave him three years ago. After Lynn, Sr pat him on the back, Lily was the last to hug him. The toddler offer back the lily flower, but Lincoln smile "T-Take it. It's yours."

This made Lily beam in happiness and kiss him on the cheek. She left the room. Lynn, Jr awkwardly said "See...ya tomorrow."

"You too," The tomboy left the room. Lincoln then stopped the buxom women as he was putting back the bandage around his right arm.

"Kaa-chan, can you stay here?" He offered. "I want to talk to you."

Tsunade didn't need to argue. She closes the door and locked it. Sitting down, the women saw Lincoln shaking like a leaf and his head lean down. Worrying about him, she asked "Sweetie, what is it?"

"It happened," He spoke lowly, but she heard it.

This made Tsunade stopped her heart, and pray those words didn't came out of his mouth. Tsunade looked again at Lincoln, whose eyes was tearing up.

"It almost happened, kaa-chan!" Lincoln is brought into a warm hug and soothing words came from Tsunade to help him calm down. The buxom women was lucky his old family didn't demand some answers regarding Lincoln's status as a ninja. He told them his bloodline, not the secret behind it. But like before, there are some secrets Lincoln wishes he can't share. They won't understand, and they never will.

From inside of Lincoln's stomach, behind the darkness was a low growl. It spoke "Out...L...Let...me...out…" It lay out a small shriek before changing to a cackle.

* * *

During the time Sasuke was being chew at by his father, Ino was meet with Shikamaru and Choji in their shared room. The two adopted brothers were done being scolded by Obito, and later Itachi. They would receive their punishment tomorrow morning, same goes with Ino.

Shikamaru asked "What did you found, Ino? You didn't tell us after we came back."

Ino choked before answered "I found something that you two aren't going to believe this," She took out the file that was underneath her pillow, alarming the two. "I took this from Sasuke-kun's dad's office."

Choji whispered loudly "You still have it?! You gotta get it back!"

"Relax, it's a copy, but that's not important right now!" Ino place the file on her bed. Her brothers/friends lean in as she open it. She forces them to look at the photo of Lincoln and Lynn. Upon seeing the photo of the brown haired girl, Shikamaru knew her back at the fusion restaurant.

Choji titled his head, "What are we looking at?"

"I think the old man have been sending in a spy in Senju Academy, and these two," She pointed at the two photos. "Are the top of his list. But when I readed further, I discover that this boy, Lincoln Senju, is what interest him."

"But why?"

"Just like the girl in the photo, these two are the ninjas we fought!"

* * *

 **Omake: A Snake Alone with a Rabbit!**

 **Warning: It contains Sexual Content!**

 _After a hard work of training with Yugao, Lincoln went back in the house. His mother caught him and orders him to take a shower. The pre-teen march up to his room before entering inside._

 _Getting new clothes out of the drawers, he step inside the bathroom, not taking a look of a small snake have made its way into the room. Lincoln strip off his dirty clothes. His hand turn on the shower and set it to warm._

 _The snake behind Lincoln lay out a sneaky feminine laugh. "Gotcha, Lincoln-kun," The snake suddenly call off her transformation jutsu._

 _Lincoln turn around to see his older sister, Anko, who have a seductive and hunger look and naked!_

" _Anko-nee chan!" Lincoln yelp, stumbling backwards with a blush on his face. "What are you doing here?!"_

 _Anko merely shrug "Just wanted to see if my dear little brother wanted to have someone in the shower,"_

 _Lincoln wave his hands around, "Th-That's ok! I-I'm fine on m-my own! You-You can le-leave please!"_

 _Without a word, Anko's hand place on the doorknob and instead of twisting it, ripped it out like it was a bandage! Seeing her little brother's face turn white, she pretend to gasp "Oops! I broke it!"_

 _Lincoln shouted, pointing at her accusingly "You did that on purpose!"_

 _Anko then give him a pouted look "Ooo, I'm hurt that you accuse me of something like that!" She lay out a few cries that seem real to Lincoln before giving him a cheering smile. "That's ok cause your neechan is here to keep you conform until help comes around!"_

 _Lincoln couldn't utter a word or focus of clearing his mind without seeing Anko's busty breast. Seeing those two globes have given him images of him accidently bumping into her in the bath house while Ms. DiMartino was accompanying him._

 _Anko chuckle sinternly as she sway her hips and presses her chest almost close to his own. She said, dropping her voice to make it husky "You don't have a choice, rabbit-kun. Now how about that shower?"_

 _The water is then shifted to the warmest temperature for Lincoln and Anko. The pre-teen was facing to the shower with a calming yet slightly fearful expression. Behind him was Anko, who was scrubbing his back with a loofah. They were sitted on a stool, which Lincoln find it strange that they were there. Not wanting her little brother to know that it was her that planted them, Anko loudly proclaim she'll wash his back first, to which Lincoln give no argument back._

 _As Lincoln was keeping his mouth and not bother to look at his older sister continuing to washing his back, he thought_ _ **"Th-This isn't so bad! I-I-I me-mean, no-not there-there's anything wr-wrong with that! It-It's just two-two siblings taking a shower together, and we-we're not related! This isn-isn't se-seem wrong if I-I ju-just sa-say that, r-right?"**_

 _Anko give out a few chuckles to snap Lincoln out of his thoughts. She said, teasingly "You seem quite, otouto-kun. Just thinking about how my breast feel with to wash your back?" Lincoln's face turn cheery, the images of Anko's closed up breast from the bathhouse came back._

" _No-No!" Lincoln shouted. This made Anko to tease him more._

" _Awww, it's ok, rabbit-kun! Hebi-chan won't give you a bite if you say yes!" Anko lean her head to rest on his left shoulder. Lincoln can hear that alluring laugh she gives up when she teases him._

" _Um," Lincoln shyly lead his head down, his words mumble till he raises his voice up. "Y-Yes."_

 _Anko squeal "Ha, you're such a perv, Lincoln-kun!" She pull her head away back, laughing loudly. Lincoln's face was already reaching the current level of being humiliated by an older sister again. Once noticing the look of his face, she give him a kiss on the cheek "Sorry, rabbit-kun! You're just too easy to tease!"_

 _Lincoln shake off his red face and chuckle nervously "It-It's al-alright, Ank-Anko-nee chan. I know yo-you we-were jus-just kidding."_

 _Anko then filled the loofa with the running shower and rise down all over Lincoln, making him almost giggle. Lincoln resume back in his conform state. Right now, he was feeling ok with Anko giving him a bath, even though it felt weird that she's in here taking at the same time._

" _So," Anko's face turn to a smirk. "What do you think of my breast?" Lincoln felt the tense returning back. "Remember when you were at the bath house with Alyssa-nee chan and you ran when you slam on my chest?"_

 _Lincoln was stuttering, remembering the events. She continue "Give me an answer, Lincoln~" Her mouth was warming to her ear canal. His heart beating faster than he was taking a shower with her. "Were they soft?"_

" _So s-soft," Lincoln slowly answer._

" _Mmm~! Really?" Anko place the loofa down and press her chest against his back. Lincoln gasp, recognizes those monthful globes from the bathhouse innocent. "Were they like this?" She asked, her hands on his shoulders. Her head resting at the back of his head, warm breath was still going in his left ear canal._

 _Lincoln rose up to not feel them anymore, but Anko's hands forces him back on the stool. "Ah, ah, rabbit-kun! This is your punishment for peeping at your neechan!"_

 _Lincoln notices the tone rose up all of a sudden. He stuttered more "I-I wasn't peeping at you!"_

" _Oh?" She raises her eyebrow. "Then what, you were peeping at Alyssa-neechan taking her clothes off in the changing room?"_

 _Lincoln's breath felt short like he have his hand been caught in the cookie jar and his mother was the only witness. He turn his face over to her, only to find her smirk grew more._

" _Oh-ho! So_ _ **you were!**_ _Shame on you, otouto-kun!" Anko wagged her index finger at her, scolding him like a schoolboy. "What will Alyssa-neechan thinks when she finds out you were seeing taking off her clothes? Maybe I'll tell her about what you were doing. Or maybe kaa-chan. Or maybe Kurenai-neechan!"_

 _Lincoln shake his head more, facing her face "No! Please don't that! I wasn't peeping on- well, I was! But it was an honest mistake!"_

 _Anko then snorted after a few seconds before laughing again. She felt her inside was hurting from laughing at her own little joke. "You're so adorable to tease, otouto-kun!"_

 _Lincoln's face burn as he pouted "Th-That's not nice, nee-chan!"_

 _Anko whip the tears from her face, letting out a few chuckles out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She rubbed his head, rustling his wet snowy hair. "Awww, don't be mad at your neechan! We were having fun! Give me a hug!"_

 _Lincoln's face lay out his pout before giving a sigh and hug her. His head was resting at her wet breast. Despite they were hugging naked in the shower, Lincoln felt better._

 _Anko chuckle "You know, if this was Alyssa-neechan's breast you saw instead of mine, it be here taking a shower. Or Kurenai. How about both~?" Her arms presses his face more deeper in her cleavage. Lincoln was now lost in the valley of her naked and soapy breast that he started image if his substitute teacher and guardian was in the shower with him, maybe Anko can join in. He was so loss of imaging the most erotic thought he felt his downstair friend poking between Anko's sensitive core._

 _Letting out a low moan, her light brown pupiless eyes peek down and said in a pretend gasping tone "Oh my~! Looks like your little friend decide to join us unexpectedly~!" Lincoln look down and saw his member was fully erected. Before he covers them, Anko grab his hands and took an interest of penis more often, which was about close to five inches. "Mmm~! Looks like I can't call you little brother anymore."_

 _Anko bend down and grab hold of his erected member. Grinning like a predator, Anko got a hold of Lincoln's blush face and his mouth open up in a small hold. "Lincoln-kun, have you ever...touch your friend when you feel this excited?" Lincoln babbles incoherently. "You haven't?! Oh, no~! Guess Shizune-neechan and kaa-chan didn't give you some tips of stroking the banana! Want your neechan to make it go down?" Anko heard some more babble from the pre-teen. "I'll take that as a yes. Relax otouto-kun, your neechan, or should I say, oneechan is going to make you feel good~!"_

 _Before Anko can begin stroking Lincoln's member, the bathroom door slam open. Anko and Lincoln, who was out of his erotic state. Standing there was Kurenai with a furious look at her face._

" _ANKO!" She yelled loudly, her crimson eyes looked at Anko and Lincoln, naked in the shower. Her hand was on his penis, making her step inside._

 _Anko rose up with chills coming down. Lincoln cover his erected member and his blush return of seeing his guardian. The violet haired tomboy lay out a force grin "Heeeeyyyy, neechan! How are you? I was giving otouto-kun a shower! He's all done now, so I should be going!"_

 _Anko step out of the shower but Kurenai's scowling face block her way. Anko raises her hands up in defensively as the crimson haired woman as her smile went to a deadly but sweet one._

" _Lincoln-kun, look away," Kurenai ordered in a sweet tone. The twelve year old cover his eyes as he lean against the bathroom wall._

 _Anko shake her head of what Kurenai is about to do as her hand signs were snake and rat. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan, don't!" She begged. Kurenai's pinky touching the right nipple of Anko._

" _AAHHHHHH!"_

 _Now with a calm smile, Kurenai then walk out of the bathroom as he was carrying Lincoln with a towel to cover his wet body. As she put him down, the crimson raven women return back to the restroom and she was now carrying Anko, who was in a catatonic state, dragging her by the leg. She was still naked and drool was coming out of her mouth. She open the door and said sweetly to Lincoln "Sorry for the trouble, otouto-kun."_

 _Lincoln lay his back against the bed with a calm look after what happened. By now, he's probably gonna get special treatment by his mother and Alyssa-neechan. His hair was started to get cold. He get up and uncover his body by throwing his towel away. He gasped as he saw some pre-cum coming from the tip of his penis, which was flaccid._

 _Lincoln said to himself "I need to ask kaa-chan or Shizune-neechan about this. I hope to kami they won't get too much of this."_

* * *

 **So the Loud family are on board on the secret. The road to their reunion is starting. So far Lincoln and Lynn's relationship are slowly kicking in. Now the story would shift to Lincoln's secrets, including his inner demons. A lot of you know what this mean and what Lincoln have. If you guest it, then congrats! Fugaku have big plans for Sasuke, and Lincoln as well. Ino shared her information from Shisui to Shikamaru and Choji.**

 **How did you like the Omake? Do you have ideas for it?**

 **How about a new chapter or future chapters! Want more family drama between the Senju and Loud family? What would it be great?**

 **See you all next friday for the new chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	40. Rasengan and Chidori!

**This chapter will include the tale of two of Konoha's famous ninjas. Hint: They were both Hokages, one was student to the other, who was his teacher. This is my last week of Summer before I return on Tuesday. I already got my books. I promise to put a new chapter on Friday! Here is chapter 40!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Rasengan and Chidori!**

Friday morning came, which was considered to be Good Friday for Christians and Catholics. It also meant no school and no work for the Loud family. It was a good thing since the family was still traumatized of being part of hostages from last night showdown at _Aloha Comrade._ The restaurant was closed down due to repairments.

After the rest of the Loud members have wake up, they meet in the kitchen and chow down on some eggs and toast made by their parents. As they were eating, Rita cleared her throat to begin what she have to say.

"So we all know what we're thinking right now," She stated, gaining a few of the sister's attention.

Leni was confuse "What are we thinking? Is it a new wardrobe I been wanting?"

"She meant Lincoln, Leni," Luna corrected. The rockstar was correct. Ever since they found out that their long lost brother was living well, but is a ninja against another group of ninja, both have possess powers each of the Loud sisters have never seen in real life. Not to mention, Lynn was a part of it. When they got back to the restaurant undetected by teleportation from Yamato, the family find Vanzilla and drive back home. The Loud family have promises to keep the secret in favor of Lincoln. After Lynn Sr and Rita went to bed, the rest of the Loud sisters, plus Lynn, discuss of what they have learned, primary that their brother was a shinobi, and so was Lynn. When the tomboy was the center of discussion, questions were thrown at her before saying they should ask Lincoln themselves.

Rita continue "We all agree by Mrs. Senju that we will never tell anyone about it. You girls are interested by this secret in favor of Lincoln and Lynn's well-being,"

Lolai answer sweetly "Mom, we understand. We're not going to blab to the entire world," Lana then turn her head and make a fake cough at her pretentious statement.

"This is serious, Lola," Lori sternly said. "We have just got back in Lincoln's life yesterday. The last thing we want is a public cry of having more ninjas in here."

"I see we are in agreement, yes?" The matriarchy Loud asked, and all of the Loud members nod their heads. A small smile appear in her face, "Ok. I just got off the phone with Ms. DiMartino and said her mother have made a schedule for visitation. We can go there and stay for the mid-afternoon."

"I call first shower!" Luan shouted, getting up to the stairs. The other Loud siblings all scare to stop the comedian of taking the shower first.

Lynn Sr facepalm "Good grief, I hope they behave themselves," Rita hummed in agreement, her face, on the other hand, spell worrisome. She was happy she's finally going to see her baby boy again after three years of separation, but Rita felt that there's going to be some animosity between her daughters and Lincoln's new sisters, especially Tsunade, the mother that was rising Lincoln. She pray that everything will turn out ok, as long as her daughters can behave themselves around Tsunade's daughters.

Vanzilla was driving the road to Senju's Academy. The Loud sisters were excited to spent some time with Lincoln after their first meeting from last night. However, their cheerfulness turn into a violent spawn of which sister would be with Lincoln.

"Oh no, I'm going to spent some time with Lincoln!" Lori pointed her thumb at herself.

Luna voice out, "Nice try, bruh, but I wanna sing my new songs to the little dude me and Sam have been working on!"

"You snooze, you _tunes!_ Lincoln will love to hear some of my amazing jokes!" The comedian giggled. "I even come up with some jokes about ninjas, like this. What do you get with you mixed with _Jurassic Park_ and Ninja together? Take the dinosaurs out and you get _Ninja Park!"_ She laugh, earning some groans from everyone and her father laughing.

Lola snorted "If your big boobs don't crush him. What Lincoln need is to spent time with mou! I would like to see more of what he shown us last night! Maybe he can summon more flowers for his dear princess!"

"Nu-ah, Lola!" Her tomboyish twin argued. "I wanna see him practicing his sword! he can show me how, and even some cool moves!"

Lucy then appear in front of them faces, scaring them. "Sigh, you two aren't lucky to spent time with Lincoln, The spirits say I would welcome him with some poems I worked up last night, even him of being a new man."

"You can talk to him later, Lucy, right after I totes show him some new clothes!" Leni beamed. "I never got to see them. I bet they're great!"

Lisa scoffed "Honestly, everyone here are fools of spending time with our former elder brother after a three year absent. To end this childish discussion, I shall be the one to spent time with Lincoln and research the ablilties he have posses."

Rita, however, turn her head with a disapproving glare "Lisa, I don't want you taking any samples from Lincoln or his family," She choke on the word and her heart ache from it.

Lori then asked her baby sister "How about you, Lily? Got any plans for Lincoln?" The toddler was hugging Bun-Bun with a loving smile in her face.

"I...want Lincoln to see my drawings. I hope he likes them," She simply said. To the toddler's left was her lavender backpack that is fill with carones, papers and her drawings she have made.

After hearing everyone's statement, Lynn rose up as she spoke "Hang on, everyone. I don't know if there is enough time for you all to spent time. Remember, Lincoln, me, and the gang are still training."

"Who cares about that? Lincoln's tough enough! He should spent some time with us!" Lola added, waving her hand around.

"That was just confidence. Next time, we won't be so lucky,"

Luna grumble, eyeing on the tomboy "Speaking of luck," Lynn growl at the rockstar and pointed her finger at her.

"I don't want any slide comments from you! I need to focus, and so does Lincoln!"

Lynn Sr cleared his throat loudly "We're here!" The van enter the gate, and the Loud family, minus Lynn and Lily, were seeing the entire campus for the first time. Despite the students left for the four day vacation, it was a sight to behold.

Luna said, breathless "Wow. So this is where little bro have been attending classes."

Lisa was smiling, pressing her face against the window "I would like to see the fundamental classification our elder brother unit have learned!"

This got everyone wanting answers of what Lincoln had learned in Senju Academy. Rita raises her voice to seize them "One at a time, everyone! When we get there, you would form an orderly line to Lincoln, if he has time."

* * *

In Senju Academy, the boy was in his room, flipping pages in his _Tale of the Gutsy Ninja_ book. On his mind, his old family was coming here to see him and Lynn train. He felt nervous of interacting with them, even after he said they are sworn to keep the secret from everyone, including the Uchiha clan. What concern him was his old sisters interacting with his new sisters. Alyssa-nee chan told him they'll be on their best behavior and not ruin their training. Lincoln felt good to hear those words from his crush, but what really is upsetting is that his old family will be crushed when they learned his new sisters loved him and spent time with the boy instead of using him or belittle his gender.

The sound of what he could guess was Vanzilla have appear in front of the entrance. Lincoln look behind his window and saw his old sisters rushing in to the door and Rita screaming to behave.

A small timid smile appear in his face, _"Here we go,"_ With Akamaru behind him, he exit out of the room.

As soon as he came down the stairs, the Loud sisters scream happily while the young ones was trying to help their missing older brother. A sharp whistle zip out of the buxom woman's mouth, stopping the noise and giving them temporary ear hearing damage.

"Jesus!" Lori cried, covering her ears. "That was literally loud!"

"No pun intended!" Luan added, laughing and whimpering at the same time.

The rest of the family appear behind the blonde woman. Clearing his throat, Tsunade said "Lincoln-kun. Lynn-san. Follow us to the training ground,"

Lynn walk more faster to her boss's side. Lincoln hurry down the stairs and walk pass his old family. Lana and Lola both ran up to each side and giving them a smile. The boy reply a small one that seem to warm their hearts. All of the families made it to the training ground. The whole Loud family looked at the empty space that seem to take their breaths away.

Behind them, Yamato summon a few hand signs before his left hand extended to a few multiple tentacles. The family then saw in shock of the same power they saw in Lincoln; Lori and Luna saw it was the butler that was doing it.

"No way! He could do the same style as our bro?!" Luna exclaimed. Next thing they knew was a artificial bleachers.

Lisa open her mouth in shock while Lucy check on the fine detail work. Yamato nods his head in appreciation "Please sit, everyone," The Loud family all sit down in the Mokuton made bleachers. Ms. DiMartino sat next to Luna, who slightly blush of being seated next to the smokin substitute teacher. She was glad that Sam wasn't here or Luna wouldn't hear the end of it. Moegi and Hana between Lily. Akamaru yelp happily as Hana pick him up and place the dog on her lap. The rest of the daughters seated as well while.

Lincoln and Lynn both look at Tsunade as she explained "Now before you two get back to training, there's something I want to discuss first. Lynn, I don't know if your family have notice the news or if social media have picked up from last night events," Jiraiya came next to his wife and show them today's newspaper.

" **TAKA ARE MUCH MORE THAN JUST A MAFIA GANG! IS THERE MORE TO THIS?!"**

With Lynn and Lincoln looked shocked, the daughters of Tsunade are troubled and the Loud family was bewildered. Leni asked, confused "Uh, what's the point of it? It's just a story."

"You're way wrong," They all turn to Karin. "Because of what happened last night and Lincoln-kun explaining the story, the residences of Royal Woods are now more afraid than they are. Now that they saw what Sasuke Uchiha had done, the police decide to take some immediate action."

Kurenai then took out her phone, pressing her fingers against the screen. She show them the recent news from Royal Woods police department "They're going to put their full investigation on this. During that, the mayor is having a confidence today to discuss the city's safety. Last night no one got hurt, but a lot of people got traumatized. To prevent this from another disaster, they might passed a curfew for everyone."

Lori repeated in shock "A curfew?"

"And there's more," Yugao chime in. "We pray that no video was shown from Lynn-san and Lincoln-kun's fight against the Uchiha. But," Kurenai's phone then switches to a video. The family grew closer to the screen of Lincoln and Lynn in their alter-ego fighting Sasuke and his brothers.

"Ah, bummer! Someone recorded this?!" Luna cried, fearing the secret have been leaked.

"Yes, and it already have a lot of responses," The rockstar saw there were more an 500 comments and over a million views in YouTube.

Tsume said "It won't be long until people discover who the Uchiha are, and us as well."

Lucy sighed "Sigh. So much for keeping a secret."

Anko then spoke up with a grim look "And it guess worse. When we read those comments, there was talk about a crime war between them and us. The old man might have seen this, and right now, his men are training non-stop to make it a reality."

"A war?" Rita stammer. Her husband turn paled. "L-Like a battle?"

"Yes, and it's a lot worse," Ms. DiMartino nod her head sadly. The Loud family were now scare of a war that might come one day. Lynn and Lincoln turn each other with the same expression, with the former lamenting that his fears will come true.

Jiraiya quickly decide to change the atmosphere "That's why we're going to train non-stop and fight off against the Uchiha clan before more people get hurt. Lincoln, Lynn," Both of the two students look at the man with their bodies stand up straight. "It's time you two learn two new jutsu."

Lynn gasped exactly "A new jutsu?! Finally!"

Lincoln open his mouth to stammer "R-Really?"

Jiraiya lay a grin smile "And it's a doozy. These jutsus were mastered by two legendary ninjas back in Konoha."

From the bleachers, Lana had heard what the shouting was and reacted the same as Lynn "What is it?!" She shouted, hopping up and down.

"Down, girl!" Luna said to her. As expected, Lisa took out a recorder and notepad to research the training that was about to begin.

Jiraiya turn to his son and said "Lincoln, do remember the story of The Yellow Flash of Konoha?" Lincoln nodded his head. He saw his father lifting his right arm. All eyes were drawn by the sudden mass of chakra flowing around the palm of his hand, creating a small spare. Lincoln's breath was taken away by the only detail of the flowing in which jutsu he was going to learn, the same jutsu The Yellow Flash was famous for. The spare grew larger until it stop as it became the size of his palm.

"Rasengan!" Lincoln said its name. Lynn looked at it with amazement.

Lana's eyes turn starts "So cool!"

Lisa was writing down on her notes "First topic of Lincoln and Lynn's training is the leerious man known as Jiraiya have demonstrated an ability, street name Jutsu. A flow of wind have surrounding the palm to a blue sphere and grew about the size of his palmar."

Alyssa rose up, concerned "Papa, are you sure Lincoln-kun is ready to learn the Rasengan? It's a A-rank jutsu, it takes a lot of time to master!"

"A-rank jutsu?" Leni said.

Shizune spoke to her right "All jutsus are rated from A, B, C, D, E, and S-rank. The most recent rank we learned are B, C, and D rank jutsu. The Rasengan is a A-rank jutsu, it requires great control over a person's chakra."

"And Lincoln can handle it?" Lynn Sr said, worried.

"The pup will learn it," Tsume answer, her legs crosses. "The old pervert have been waiting a long time for anyone to master Minato's invention."

Lucy said what Lincoln's new older sister briefly explain "Minato's invention?"

Lisa wrote down the extra information in her notes while thinking _"So this jutsu was developed by someone with greater chakra control, making it difficult for anyone with inferior control to learn it? Astonishing!"_

Lynn then hop and down, screaming "Hey! Hey! What about me?! Will I learn it?!"

Tsunade answer "No," Lynn's hopes got shut down and look at her boss a furious expression.

"What?! Why not?!" Tsunade then karate chop on Lynn's head, stopping her rant.

The buxom women give her a ticked off face "Listen before you start acting like brat!" Lynn forze up, due to both family shocking/amusement.

Karin facepalm "Baka Lynn."

Luna laugh "I like this lady."

"You will not learn the Rasengan. Instead, you're going to learn another A-rank. I think this will suit your Lightning nature chakra," Tsunade finished. She took out a scroll from her blouse and throw it at Lynn. The tomboy caught it. "It's call the Chidori."

"I like the sound of the name," Lynn added with toothy grin. "Let's get training!"

"Jiraiya, you'll train Lincoln-kun the Rasengan. Lynn will be watched over by Kurenai," As soon as the name came out of the woman's mouth, the tomboy grumble at Lincoln's guardian watching over her. Kurenai appear in from the tomboy with a stoic look. Her mother added "Make sure Lynn doesn't go overboard with her training and don't fight. You don't want to remember Alyssa and you punishment, right Kurenai?"

The crimson eyed woman almost flinch at her sweet sickly smile from what she and her sister have been through for agreeing Lynn's plan. Ms. DiMartino turn away with sweat coming from her face.

Kurenai give her a fake smile and pat on top of Lynn's head, unknowingly hitting her "Oh, don't worry, kaa-chan. We'll be _verrrry_ good," She grinned her teeths and messes Lynn's brunette hair.

Tsunade ordered "Tenten, Karin, you two get to training as well. Anko, Shizune, and Yugao will assistance you both. Tsume, Alyssa and Yamato will stay behind," She looked at the Loud family once those who were named went to training. "Loud family, you're welcome to stay inside if you want."

Rita rose up, facing the new mother with nervousness "Mrs. Senju, c-can my family st-stay behind and watch them train? Please," Tsunade hummed in slight conflicted. She have already let in on the secret to her son's former family. Them being here will be a distraction of their training. Lincoln-kun won't focus to learn the Rasengan if his old family was right behind them. She wasn't sure about Lynn, other than she and the rest weren't on good terms.

Lincoln stammer to his mother "T-They can stay, as long t-th-they b-behave, kaa-chan."

Tsunade sighed over her son's hospitality before eyeing on them "You can all stay and watch, but I don't want anyone recording this on your phone or taking notes!" Her voice raise up, scaring Lisa as she drop her pencil and notepad. The genius, looking at her stern expression, chuckle nervously and put away her items.

The woman snorted through her nose and walk pass her husband before whispering "Don't let Lincoln's training go overboard. We don't want anymore surprises."

"Don't worry, hime. Yamato is here in case something happens," Jiraiya plant a kiss on her forehead, making her feel better. Tsunade lifted, leaving Jiraiya alone with his son as the training begins.

A set of water balloons is set upon where he was standing. Jiraiya grab one and throw it at Lincoln, which he caught it.

Leni said, tilted her head "Water balloons?" She gasped excited. "Oh, are they gonna have a water fight?!"

"Not exactly, my dear," Jiraiya chuckled, his left palm is holding another water balloon. "Lincoln, in order for you learn the Rasengan, there is three steps for you fully perform it without any trouble. There is Rotation, Power, and Containment. You're going to learn Rotation first. In your hand, you're going to rotate inside the water balloon. To do it, you must use your chakra to spin the water in every direction," Lincoln saw the water balloon in Jiraiya's hand move around. The water was slouching like how you shake a half gallon water. It then pop out, surprising the kid and the family.

"Now you try it," Lincoln nod his head and focus on the water balloon in his hand. Taking a few breaths, the chakra is inserted into the balloon. Lisa and Lucy both stare on the water balloon while Lana eyed, unable to contain her excitement. Lincoln then pushes the chakra and a pop is hear, but the ballon was releasing water out.

Lincoln sighed in disappointment. Jiraiya encouraged "It's alright. Try again, and don't scare of channeling in your chakra more."

As Lincoln got another water balloon, the Loud family looked at Lynn's training with Kurenai. By the looks of it, those two aren't exactly good friends. Kurenai spoke firmly "Lynn-san, hand me the scroll," The tomboy did what she is instructed by throwing it and her teacher catching it. "This technique may be A-rank, but it's also a deadly jutsu," She open the scroll and place it on the ground. "For it to work, you have to focus on your Lightning nature chakra on one hand, similar to where you perform _Lateral._ The following hand signs are Monkey - Dragon - Rat - Bird - Ox - Snake - Dog - Tiger - Monkey," She pointed her finger at the hand signs, which Lynn follow it closely.

Kurenai then yelled "Yamato, summon the targets!" The butler summon a few dozen rocks from above the ground. She turn to Lynn, who was at her pose "Lynn-san, perform the hand signs!"

Lynn's hand shifted to the necessary signs as explain in the scroll and grab her left hand. Focusing her Lightning-nature, her entire hand is shooting spark from different angles.

Lana eyed "So awesome!"

Lisa gasped, her hand gasping on the pencil "Impossible!"

However, the lightning was gone and Lynn a sharp pain up to her shoulder. Lynn curses, rubbing her hand "Crap!"

Rita and Leni both got up, gasping. The mother cried "Lynn!"

"It's alright, Rita-san," Kurenai calm her down. "This is what happens when someone is learning a difficult jutsu. The pain is just the beginning."

The pain was gone, and Lynn growl "Alright! I can do this!" Performing the signs again, the lightning charges at her left hand. Just like while performing the _Leteral_ for the first time, Lynn kept holding it. It felt more intense then it was before. The lightning was break the ground her hand was. Lynn's voice rises up, screaming.

"LJ, don't strain yourself!" Lynn Sr yelled.

Leni said "Is it me or am I hearing birds?" She look over to see where the voice was coming from.

Lincoln was focusing on his third water balloon before his eyes caught his former sister performing the Chiori. He have hear stories about this jutsu from his dad and the man that invented it as a tool to save his comrades. But his older sister Anko and Yamato both tell Lincoln a detail about it.

Lynn then charges at the first rock she see. The Chidori is dragged across the ground. But at the last minute, it stopped, and her body is pulled by her left hand still on the dirt. Lynn lands on the ground, alarming her family. She takes out her hand out of the ground and saw slight blister and marks around her hand.

Kurenai march over to her, "Keep it control like you did with the _Lateral._ Otherwise, your _Chidori_ won't be perfect."

"Noted," Lynn gasped in keeping more breath in as she gets up.

Jiraiya saw the scene and shook his head "You got a lot of catching up if you want to learn it, brat. You're not White Fang material," His eyes notices Lincoln wasn't doing his practice. He nudges his shoulder sternly "Keep your eyes on the balloon, Lincoln."

Squeaking, Lincoln return focusing on the water balloon.

Lori look at the time from her phone and groaned it was already 10:30. She asked "How long till either of them learn this move?"

Alyssa answer "The training takes longer in order to make a jutsu a success. Time have to be patient, Lori."

"Isn't there a shorter way without getting hurt?" Lynn Sr asked.

Tsume snorted, glaring at the man "There's no shortcuts of learning an A-rank jutsu, old man. You gotta put all your time and energy on it."

"Can I say something?" Lily rose her hand. She was playing with Moegi and Hana and Akamaru while showing her drawings. "How come Lynn's body have lightning, but Lincoln doesn't any lightning?"

Tsume answer with a smile "It all depends on nature transformation chakra."

Lisa turn around, intrigued "Go on, Ms. Tsume."

"There are five elements in nature transformation. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. These elements will determine the properties and characteristic of a shinobi's techniques. While the nature changes the properties of the chakra, the shape changes the form and movement, gaining a jutsu you can perform based on what element/ elements you have," She explained.

Luan asked "So what does Lincoln and Lynn have?"

"Lynn have Lightning Element and Lincoln-kun have Earth, Water, and Wind Element," She revealed.

Lana cried "Holy cow! Lincoln have three elements?!"

"And Lynn only have one?" Luan finds it laughable.

Alyssa objected with a disproving glance "You may find it funny, but Lightning chakra is consider a powerful element. In Kumo, there are shinobis that are capable of using lightning to surround their bodies and focus one part to protect a much stronger mass. Not only that, it can generates speed as fastest than any other shinobi."

The Loud family was shocked with Rita saying "And Lynn...learned all that?" Alyssa nodded her head.

Tsume added, waving her hand "Somewhere between fity, fity."

"Wait, what about Wood element?" Lucy asked. "Lincoln show us to create a flower."

Yamato chime in with a grin "There is no such thing as Wood element. It's combine by Earth and Water element together. This process is called a _Kekkei Genkai,_ or a Bloodline Limit. This is only a few ninjas are capable of creating a bloodline and performing a even unique ability. Me and Lincoln-san are the only ones that posses _Mokuton,_ the same bloodline Tsunade-sama grandfather had."

Lisa was writing down as the man finishes explaining. She added "I must research this bloodline Lincoln have."

"I wouldn't do that, dear," Alyssa's expression turn hard. "Mama will not be happy to see if you try to take a blood sample from Lincoln-kun or any of us," The rest of the Loud family glares at Lisa.

Rita expresses her apology "I'm sorry, Alyssa. I'll try to make Lisa not to do it," She turn to her genius daughter with a look. "Right, Lisa?"

Lisa nod her head in agreement, but her mind say she'll get that sample from either Lincoln or Yamato.

A loud pop was heard. Akamaru bark at his master. All eyes saw Lincoln's hand where the balloon was had popped.

Jiraiya commented "Well done, Lincoln. Now for the second lesson, Power," He takes out an object from his red shirt and held a rubber ball. "Unlike the water balloon, the shell is thicker. There's no water in it so what you have to do is increase volume and dynasty of chakra." Like with the water balloon, the rubber ball move around from inside, except there was no water. The whole thing pop out with a loud bang. He took out another rubber ball from his shirt and throw it Lincoln. Then his whole body vanishes to a pile of leaves.

Leni gasped loudly "Is he a magician?!"

"No, that was just the _Body Flicker Jutsu._ An easiest move by ninjas to move short or long distances," Yamato answer.

Jiraiya return with a box of rubber balls and taking the box of water balloons away. "Practice those. I'll come and check on you in a hour. See ya," He vanishes again, leaving Lincoln alone to resume his training.

Lola scolded "That guy just left Lincoln alone! Who does he think he is?!"

"Easy, Lola, papa knows what he's doing to his son," Alyssa said. Both Rita and Lynn Sr hear the words 'his son' out of her mouth and causes them to flinch in sadness. She notices it and gasped "I'm sorry if you two felt offended!"

"No, it's alright," Rita give her a sad smile while her husband did the same, except rubbing his eyes to clear the tears. "L-Lincoln is their s-son. We're g-glad that he's doing ok," The three adults all notice the Loud family with sad expression. Leni, Luna, and Luan were close of breaking out in tears.

Alyssa hummed in concerned before saying "You all wanna know how your son is doing, Rita?"

Sniffing her tears, Rita answer "Yes, please."

"Come with me so we don't disturb their training," The rest of the Loud family, plus Tonton, who stay behind after Shizune had left, rise up and follow Ms. DiMartino back to the mansion. This make the two students focus more on their training without the constant interruption.

* * *

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were doing some harsh training under the watch of Itachi's girlfriend, Izumi. As punishment for being part of Sasuke's plan, sneaking out and causing mayhem, and breaking and entering a private office, the three of them are being forced to do a two-hour training with Izumi guarding him in the training room.

Ino invaded a extended punch by Choji before slapping his knee to stop his kick. Shikamaru dives in and strike the chubby boy in the right shoulder with an open palm. Choji swing his right arm, which causes Shikamaru to bend down and grab it and slam his whole body to the ground. Ino twisted her body and slam her right foot against Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru tumble around by rolling his whole body. Shikamaru duck his head to the left as a kunai was thrown by Ino, but saw a fist coming contact at his face.

Izumi whistle "Time's up!" Ino dropped down to the ground with a heavy breath. Shikamaru and Choji had sweat around their bodies.

"Thank god!" Ino cried in disgust. Her armpits were soaking with sweat under her shirt. Izumi had her hands on her hips with a scold expression.

"I hope you three learn your lesson of sneaking out and breaking into Fugaku's office," She said.

"We already did. You didn't have to force us to train," Shikamaru reply back, whipping the sweat of his left frame.

"But at least you three are now catching up with taijutsu. You're getting good at this! Take a breath for thirty minutes and we'll start on learning jutsu," Izumi finish, leaving the three alone. Shikamaru grab a towel and throw two at his siblings. As he whip the sweat off his face, he faces Ino with a glare.

"The next time your boyfriend have a plan, tell him about the details that doesn't involves a hostage crisis!" He yelled, sitting in the bleachers.

Ino twitches her eyebrows and yell back "Don't be so stingy, Shikamaru! How was I supposed to know Sasuke-kun would do that?!"

Choji lamented with guilt "I felt bad about taking everyone hostages. Sasuke wanted to execute everyone."

Ino turn to her brother with a snooty prideful look "He could have a reason of not wanting to do it. He was bluffing! That's it! He was bluffing to wait for those Senju scums to come here!"

Shikamaru looked at Ino like she just say the stupid response "Ino, he wasn't bluffing! He summon a sword in front of everyone! There were kids in there! You think your boyfriend will take a child's life?!"

"You're lying! Sasuke-kun is not a killer!" Ino got into Shikamaru's face. She turn to Choji, who was starting to get scare the two arguing. "You don't think that, do you, Choji?"

Choji fiddle with his words, "I...never saw his face closer, but it looks like he really wanted to do it."

Ino roll her eyes "You two aren't backing me up! If Sasuke-kun was here, he'll say it wasn't true! I'm going to get a bottle of water," She leave the room to clear her body out of sweats and her mind.

Shikamaru sigh "Troublesome woman. She won't see behind her stupid crush."

Choji sat down with his friend with a sad face as he asked "You still think Ino will tell Sasuke about what we learned?" Shikamaru wishes that this logic was still in between in lines. Ino explained what Shisui sensei had given the Yamanaka girl from last night…

* * *

 _On the bed were two photos of Lincoln and Lynn, follow by information of Senju Academy and the Headmistress._

" _All this time," Shikamaru said first. "We been fighting two citizens. One who is the adopted child of Tsunade Senju and posses_ _Mokuton_ _, The Shodaime bloodline. And this girl," He pointed at Lynn, who recognizes as the person from_ _ **Aloha Comrade.**_ _"Has lightning nature chakra, the same one from Kumo."_

" _Outsiders...being trained by the art of Ninjutsu!" Ino said in disbelief. "What would Sasuke-kun thinks?"_

 _Choji whimpered "Should we tell him about this?"_

 _Shikamaru quickly answer "No."_

" _Why?" Ino asked, a little angry._

" _Sasuke took an entire people hostage at_ _ **Aloha Comrade.**_ _He exposed his identities and the Uchiha clan in front of everyone before adding he's going to execute them," He explained._

 _Ino shook her head in furious "You're lying! He will never do that!"_

" _He was going to burn an entire family to death!" Choji added in a whisper._

 _Shikamaru continue "The last thing we want is Sasuke learning about this. Think for a second, you two. Our leader is a descendant of Madara Uchiha, the man who fought Tsunade-sama's grandfather, who was also the first out of the Senju clan to possess the_ _Mokuton._ _From what we learned back in Konoha, our parents told us that nobody in the Senju clan or outside can wield the bloodline, even if they're related to Tsunade Senju. And this Lincoln Senju is the first to possess it."_

" _But why is Sasuke's dad is interested in him?" Choji asked, checking more papers that consist of the boy himself. "Is he scare?"_

" _Why wouldn't he, Choji? This kid is possess a legendary bloodline that may is fact be as powerful as the Shodaime. Of course he's scare. He kept this secret from the rest and only told Itachi and Obito to prevent a panic from everyone. As him being interested, the man is like I say a direct line of Madara himself. He's learning as much as information from Itachi and Obito can gather. He's waiting to see if he master the same level as the Shodaime. And if Sasuke learn of this, he could be targeting him or spilt the secret to everyone."_

 _Choji repeated what his friend had said "And we should keep this a secret from Sasuke? Good plan, Shikamaru."_

" _Wait a minute!" Ino cried. "Do I have a say in this?! Sasuke-kun need to hear this!" Shikamaru then glared sternly at her._

" _Will you think for a moment, Ino? If Sasuke finds out that there's someone in the Senju clan with the_ _Mokuton_ _, he'll hunt him down by himself. Then what? If this kid master it, Sasuke won't stand a chance, even after he had awaken his Sharingan. His dad finds out and he'll send his entire army on him and the Senju clan. This city will fall under a war just like in Konoha," He finishes his statement as he snatches the information from Choji and on the bed. The papers were crumble back inside the file as he wake to the wastebasket. To Ino's shock, the file was ripped in half and continue to be tear again. The pieces fall in._

 _Shikamaru then took out a box of matches from his left pocket and light up a match. The light drop into the basket and the papers were light up in flames. Ino cry, but kept her silence from what Shikamaru have told her._

* * *

Choji shook his head "I still can't believe that there's someone have the-"

"Choji!" Shikamaru scolded. "We're not suppose to say anything about it! I know I'm shock as well. I was there, ya know."

"But still, it's scary," The Akimichi teen expression worrisome. "My grandfather told my people stories about the Shodoime's Mokuton. He saw it with his own eyes as he created the village and what it can do!"

"I never saw the bloodline when we're battling him, but in time, he's going to have to use it," Shikamaru narrow his eyes. On time, Ino return with three water bottles and throw it at Shikamaru and Choji on the head. She was still mad at not telling the secret to Sasuke or accusing Sasuke that he'll take a life. "Troublesome woman," He added, opening his bottle and drinking an ounce of it.

* * *

The rock is blasted by a Chidori. Lynn huff as she scream "Yes! Ouch!" Her left hand is now cover with second-degree burns and blisters and rocks sticking in the skin. She saw her palm was cover with third degree burn from over using her lightning-nature.

Kurenai eye on the rock training dummies, all of them have been whip out from every Chidori. performed by Lynn. She gasped at the condition her left hand was in. _"Unbelievable! Her lightning nature chakra is reaching at its full potential. It can great as Kakashi Hatake! But her ability to use the Chidori needs work,"_ She thought in analysis. She turn to her little brother and found he is struggling with his three step of completing the Rasengan. After rupturing the eighth rubber ball, Jiraiya came back and instructed Lincoln the final step of learning the A-rank jutsu, Containment. He must combine the first two steps he learned and use it to form a sphere in one hand. Lincoln try using his left hand and move around in different angles to create the shell. But just as he think he form it, the sphere was gone in an instinct.

" _Lincoln-kun is having trouble of completing the final step. It's also difficult for someone to complete it without greater chakra control,"_ She pity her little brother before looking at Yamato. He's been eyeing on the boy ever since he started learning the final step. _"So far, there's been no trouble with his training. Let's keep it that way."_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Lincoln was at one knee, making her worry. She ran to him, "Lincoln-kun!"

Lynn heard her scream and went to his aide.

Yamato saw Lincoln holding his face and asked "Are you alright, Lincoln?"

"I-I'm fine," He shake his head, rubbing his eyes. "I'm...a little tired."

"Do you want to rest, Lincoln-kun?" Kurenai places her hand on his right shoulder.

Lynn asked, concerned "Is Lincoln ok?"

"He's fine, Lynn-san. He's just need to rest," She lifted him by left arm. "All that training must have put a damper on your chakra. Yamato, take Lincoln-kun to his room."

"Right away, Kurenai-san," Yamato got his little brother and carry him on his back.

"And make sure to take your pills before resting, Lincoln-kun!" She call out.

Lynn raises in curiosity "What pills?"

"Nevermind. Let's get back to training," Kurenai said back.

"Kurenai-nee chan!" They both saw Tsunade coming here. "I just saw Lincoln-kun with Yamato. Is everything alright?"

She explained briefly "Lincoln-kun is tired from his training, kaa-chan."

"Stuck at the final step, eh?" Tsunade repeated what her daughter was about to say. She didn't knew an answer as she, too, know how difficult it was for completing the Rasengan without the greater chakra control. She asked about her other student "How goes with the brat?"

Kurenai pointed her thumb behind the amount of training Lynn went. Tsunade gasped at the damages and seeing Lynn's left hand "Kami! How many times have you perform the Chidori?!"

"Five, maybe. I lost count after the seventh," Lynn weakly answer. The burn hand was too much for the buxom woman to handle as her face morph sternly.

"Get that hand check out to Alyssa. Take a break from training," She ordered. No time to argue, Lynn ran back inside the mansion to find the nurse.

As she step back from the slide door, she have interrupted a conversation between her family and Ms. DiMartino. They were at the dinner table with the adults drinking a cup of tea. Jiraiya was preparing lunch for the entire family. Ms. DiMartino first spoke "Lynn, you're done training?" Her dark brown eyes saw the burn hand and gasp "Dios Mios, Lynn!"

All of the family turn their heads and saw the condition Lynn's hand was in and ran to her aide. Lisa exclaimed "Sweet Einstein! This hand have been persuaded by some termidious force, resulting second-degree burns on the back and third-degree burns in the front!"

Lynn Sr said, shocked "Junior, I told you to be careful!" Ms. DiMartino lead Lynn to a chair and make her sit down. Crouching down, the Hispanic teacher place both hands on top of her left hand and process of healing it.

Lucy gasped loudly "She's healing it!"

As the family looked shocked, Ms. DiMartino waste no time of healing the hand for less than two minutes. "There you go!" She said with a smile. Lynn move her hand that her wounds were found. The burns from both side have die down, return to its original pigment.

Lynn thanked "Thanks, Ms. DiMartino."

"Was that the thing you mention during our talk, Ms. DiMartino?" Leni asked, finding it interesting.

"It's call Medical Ninjutsu," Lisa translated, which got Lynn's attention.

"Is that what you guys were talking about after you left?" Lynn asked, bringing up where Ms. DiMartino explained everything to her family about Lincoln.

Lola grin "Turns out we know a lot about Lincoln as Ms. DiMartino explained to us! Like he can heal people with his hands and knows everything a doctor learns!"

"Not to mention the educational knowledge of medicinal practice and surgery appliances," Lisa calculated, finding a new respect to her elder brother.

Lynn almost smile before a thought came to her mind. She asked "Have you all saw Lincoln?"

Ms. DiMartino answer with a giggle "Yamato is taking care of him by resting in his room. Your sisters wanted to check up on him."

Leni said, concerned of her little brother "I hope Linky is not too hurt!"

"Trust me, Leni. This is just normal training. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for Lincoln-kun learning the Rasengan. Speaking of which, how goes with the Chidori, Lynn?" She turn to her student.

Kurenai and Tsunade came inside before Lynn can answer with the buxom woman saying "She can answer it as we eat. It's lunchtime."

Lori looked again on her phone and saw it was now 1:30. She remarked "Look at that."

Lynn Sr asked his family "We should get going. What do you all like to eat?" Instead of voicing out their choice of food, the sisters argue of something else.

"We don't wanna leave, daddy!" Lola cried. "We wanna see Linky!"

Luna pleaded "Can we stay here, pops?"

Rita hisses through her mouth before opening "I'm not sure if Mrs. Senju can-"

"Nonsense! You all have a right to stay here for a home cooked meal!" Tsunade exclaim with her eyes close. Yamato came back, which the woman added "Yamato, get everyone from their training for lunch."

The butler nod his head and body flicker out of the room. Ms. DiMartino ask the Loud girls "Would any of you girls want to get your brother?"

This got the girl's attention and Luan shouted "We like to! Where is he?"

"Second floor, third door to the left," As soon as she said it, all of the Loud girls, minus Lynn and Lily, left the kitchen and screaming to each other of getting to Lincoln's room first.

Kurenai gasped, her bottom lip tremble "Good kami!" Tsunade then glared at both Rita and Lynn Sr, who chuckled nervously and the husband tug on his collar shoulder. Lynn facepalm at her overly excited sisters.

* * *

Lincoln have just woken up from his nap, which was almost five minutes ago. He was rubbing his eyes with his left hand before feeling the small pain. His fingers move around and the palm of his hand was fill with slight marks from trying to complete the third step. He sighed sadly that he can't perform the Rasengan easily like his father had shown him. Lincoln dreamed of one day learning the Rasengan after Jiraiya introduce the story of the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the Yondaime.

Now he can't complete the final steps. His shatter dreams was interrupted by the door slam open, revealing the Loud sisters.

"LINCOLN!"

He reacted by jumping out of bed and landing on the ground. Luna cried "Oh, crap! You ok, bro?!" She ran to him, offering her hand for guidance.

Lincoln stutter, getting up "I-I'm fine, thank you," He give them a smile.

"Come on, your mother say it's time for to eat!" Leni cheerfully said, grabbing his right hand. Lincoln gasp, his face turning red as he was left out of the room.

Lola cried "Hey, wait for us, Leni!" She chases her while the rest of the sisters follow them.

The Loud family all drool by the sight of the food that was place upon the large table. There was ramen, lasagna, curry, udon, sushi, yakitori, tonkatsu, chicken tostadas, quesadillas, and bean salad. It was like Mexican-Japanese fusion cuisine.

"I literally don't know where to start!" Lori asked, her stomach was growling over the sight of the sushi.

Lily squeal "I'm gonna try that curry!"

With the help of Yamato and Jiraiya, they give each of their guests the choice of food before sitting down. Lincoln is sit next to Ms. DiMartino, and after a brief fighting, it was Luna that sit next to her bro, gaining some jealous stares from her sisters. Lincoln didn't mind one bit, except his face lead down that Lori and Lola complain that they want to be seated next to him.

After getting their plates filled, the Senju family all shouted "Itadakimasu!" They started chow down on their food while the Loud family stare in curiosity of what they had said.

Leni asked "What did they say?"

"Was it a prayer?" Luan guessed.

Lisa roll her eyes as she stated monotony "Honesty, do you you two read culture? They say Itadakimasu, which translate in Japanese "Thank you for the food," as a somewhat prayer before eating."

Lola felt embarrassed before whispering to Rita "Do you think we can still say it after they say it?"

Lynn Sr answer with a bit of nervousness tends off from him "L-Let's start eating before anyone notice we're not. Remember, we are guests," He ate a fish roll at the end of his sentence.

With a shrug, all of the Loud members took a bite of their food, and their eyes widen and eat laying out a "MMMMM~!"

Both of the twins yelled with tears and facing each other "So good~!" They ate the lasagna with rice like crazy.

Leni commented from eating her curry "This soup is totes yummy, but it's a little hot!" She wave her have on her mouth to calm the hot in her tongue.

"It's curry, Leni," Ms. DiMartino corrected. "Papa made it,"

"Best curry I ever made," Jiraiya brag. "It's suppose to be hot, but I made it the hottest curry! No one can match my hottest curry!" He slurp his food, earning some laughs from Moegi, Hana, and Anko while some shook their heads in amusement like his wife, Kurenai and Alyssa.

Luan jokes "Here's a title of a movie that can be about you and your curry. It's called No Curry for Old man. Hahaha! Get it?"

This got a huge laugh from Jiraiya follow by the young ones and Anko. He commented "Good one, Luan-san!" The Loud sisters all groan at the joke the comedian had made. Lynn Sr laugh heartily while Lincoln slightly laugh under his breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Luan, who squeal inside of her, but wishes to hear the laugh that can reach her ears.

With a chuckle Tsunade smile "Enough with the laughs, everyone. How goes with everyone's training?"

* * *

 **Omake: Shizune's Advice on Tension!**

 _Lincoln knock on the door of the Nurse's office, where his older sister Shizune was. As soon as he hear the word, Lincoln enter the door, greeting "Hi, Shizune-neechan."_

 _Shizune turn around and beam happily "Lincoln-kun!" She ran and hug the boy, planting a small kiss on top of his cowlick. Tonton run to the boy after being awaken from her nap and nudge her head against his left knee. Pulling away, she asked "How can I help you?"_

 _Lincoln said "I needed to talk to you about something. If you're not too busy, I can come-" He was then push to the bed and Shizune smile went larger._

" _Of course not! I'm here for you!" The nurse sat down and look at her little brother, who lay out a nervous laugh. She asked "Now what do you need your neechan for?"_

 _Lincoln stop laughing and turn his head with a small blush. He stammer "It's k-kinda a personal m-matter. But this stay between us. You can't tell kaa-chan, Karin or Alyssa-chan."_

 _Shizune then gasped and grasp Lincoln's shoulders "Is someone bullying you?! Who is it?! Where did they hurt you?!" Her eyes narrow, scaring the boy. "Was it a girl? Did she took your innocence?"_

" _N-No! No, nothing like that!" Lincoln shake his head, his blush intensify Shizune calm down. He continue "It's...something Anko-nee chan show me something."_

 _This got Shizune return to her overprotectiveness, but showing an ounce of it. She demanded "What did she show you?"_

 _His blush increase as the boy explain "While I was in her room and discuss about some traps to set for the guys that want to know everything," Shizune roll her eyes at Anko's traps was just another way of getting them into bodily harm and a good reason to see the nurse herself. "I saw in the bottom of her bed was a magazine," The raven haired nurse shaken in anger a bit, pleading it wasn't a girly magazine._

 _She asked "What was the magazine?"_

 _I-I c-can't remember the name, but the picture had a girl with ropes around her body, including her chest," He pointed at his own chest, signifying Shizune what magazine it was. "And the girl was being torture, but it didn't s-seem she wa-was being tortured."_

 _Shizune cried "That's enough!" Lincoln close his mouth. Both of their faces were red. Shizune growl at her promiscuous older sister keeping that type of comic in this house. The last thing she need is Moegi and Hana accidentally seeing the magazine, or her sweet little brother being introduced. Anko didn't even put it a safer place rather than under the bed where the young ones might see it! Reassuring herself, she stammer "H-Have anything else happened?"_

 _The back of her mind added with tears_ _ **"And not being at the process of losing your virginity!"**_

" _My pants started to feel weird. I went to the bathroom and my...p-penis w-was l-longer," Lincoln was now feeling more embarrassed to saying this in front of his older sister. "I waited for a few minutes till it die down. A-And it-it wasn't the first time it d-done that."_

 _Shizune didn't like the look of it. "There's more?"_

" _When Alyssa was torturing me with more French verbs, she drop her chalk and bend down to expose her chest. Tenten-neechan stretching her body with we're doing yoga. Tsume-obachan getting her shirt wet when she and I are washing the dogs. And you know what Anko did to me in the bathroom, right?" He listed._

 _Shizune nod her head, but a part of her wishes to beat the crap of her for attempting to take his innocence. But right now her little brother needs to take care of his...problem. Shizune return as a nurse with a small smile "I get what you're implying, ototo. And it's natural for boys your age to feel that emotion in your body. It's maturing."_

 _Lincoln felt better and return a smile to her. Then comes the part where it will be awkward between them._

" _Now if you feel that you...hard, then you need to...relief yourself," Shizune's cheek turn really red as she choke her words. Lincoln titled his head in confusion. Sighing that she be the one to destroy a part of his innocence, she added with her left hand motion up and down "You need to do this,"_

 _Lincoln uttered "Huh?" Shizune then lean in closer and whisper the translation to his left ear. Pulling away, Lincoln's eyes widen. The red invaded his face that can make him feint at any moment._

 _Shizune finished "But only when you haven complete privacy. You can do it when you really need to. But not always! Just two. You understand?" Lincoln nodded his head. "Good. Wait here," She turn her head and went to the restroom. She came out and handed a magazine to Lincoln, saying "This will help you get rid of those urges. Don't ask me where I got them. You wouldn't believe how many times I require a sample from the boys in each check up," She shivered at the lewd though. "Take this to your room and hide it. Don't let kaa-chan find it, or Alyssa-chan, Kurenai-chan and Karin-chan. Both tou-chan and Anko-chan won't let me hear the end of this if they found out about it."_

 _Lincoln put the magazine in his shirt and clutch it with his right arm. He stutter, his blush went to a medium strawberry tone "T-Thank you, neechan."_

 _With a giggle, Shizune plant a kiss on his forehead and watch him leave the room. She then sighed and slump back to her chair. Tonton lay out a snort at her. Shizune response like she was understanding the piglet "Oh, relax, Tonton. I give him a suitable magazine for Lincoln-kun to enjoy," Tonton then releases stern snort. "No, it's not something like!"_

 _Lincoln return back to the restroom and locked the door. He took out the magazine and first thing he saw an attractive nurse on the cover. Long blue hair that flow down on her backside, reaching her bottom. Clear golden eyes. Her attire is a long nurse coat with a pink blouse and a brown mini skirt. A eye-like pendant was hung around her neck. She was bending down to where she was eyeing on the red faced boy, her hands on her slender hips. Speaking of slender, her body was so slender that it was a combination between Kurenai-nee chan and Tsunade-kaachan's body. Her large breast was the biggest, possibly beating her adopted mother in a battle of bust. Lincoln look down and saw a tiny spot of her baby green panties from the miniskirt._

 _Lincoln felt his pants tighten of looking at the bluenette nurse. Remembering what his nee chan had told him, he locked the door and took off his clothes. He grab a bottle of lotion from the drawer and sat down on the toilet, preparing to relief himself..._

 _After ten minutes of solitude and the toilet flushing, Lincoln comes out with more relax. His face was blushing, but it was with shame. He shook it off that it wasn't something to be shameful for. Lincoln held the magazine in his hand, thinking where to hide it from his family. His solution was under the mattress._

 _As he was doing so, a long viper was hiding from the vents. A deadly and sexy laugh escape from it._ _ **"Oh, Ototo-kun, you're so naughty~! Just wait till you see me~!"**_ _The viper then slither away, still laughing from the echo._

 _After Lincoln was done, a shiver appear in the back of his mind. He look at the audience_ _ **"Something danger is about to happen!"**_

* * *

 **Omake: The Misadventures of Lincoln's Fangirls: Seduction!**

 _The five Lincoln's Fangirls meet up in room to discuss their main objection involving Lincoln. After their last meeting with The Garden Club, they wanted to move on with their plans of getting Lincoln as their mate._

" _Ok, girls. Are there any plans to get this cutie pie to notice us?" Elphelt Valentine spoke. She faces them while a backboard is behind her. A picture of Lincoln stand in the middle, and above it was the title_ _ **"HOW TO GET LINCOLN-SAMA TO NOTICE ME!"**_

 _The five of them ponder on their chair; Kureha Suzuka and Kimiko were seated on the left and the right consist of Murayama, Katase, and unfortunately, Ryona, who have a smirk on her face._

 _Katase raises her hand, "We can do a baked sale. Me and Murayama can make a mean killer brownie cake," She said with confidence._

 _Murayama beamed in delight, "Lincoln-sama is crazy for chocolate!" Kureha snorted offensively, which brought the two to glare at her._

" _Borning! What this kid need is to be taken out to fullest! Live life for the adventure!" She then pull out a sliver gun out, alarming Elphelt._

" _K-Kureha, put that down!" She cried._

 _Katase yelled "Are you insane?!"_

" _Tenten-chan may be called a weaponist expert," Kureha rub her pistol with a crooked grin. "But I am the world's greatest marksman! I can fire more bullets faster than five second. Give me the kid and he'll be wanted to have a pistol."_

 _Kumiko added "That's very need, Kureha, but what happens if Tenten-chan founds out about it."_

" _I ain't scare of her. What about you, loli-girl?" She teases Kumiko, sending her with a blush._

" _For me, I can show Lincoln the new_ _ **Super Mario Odyssey.**_ _He likes video games, which simply is easy," The young Japanese girl said with pride._

 _Ryona then burst out laughing. All of the girls turn with slight glares. She said "Come on! Brownie cake, making him into a assassin, and video games?! Where's the sexiness?!"_

 _Elphelt Valentine stuttered "S-Sexiness?"_

" _Am I the only here who knows about sexiness?" Ryona rose up, rising her voice. "Girls, if you want Lincoln-kun to be your boy toy, then you got to raise the bar up!" She turn to Katase and Murayama, "You two should do more than baking him a cake! Try a naked apron!" This got the two to blush madly_

 _Ryona pointed to Kureha, "If you want him to learn a gun, try going to a more fitting assassin's outfit," The sixteen year old blonde girl wonder in thought. The closeted sadist turn to the young Japanese girl while licking her lips at her next idea._

" _Kimiko, try cosplaying into a sexy character that can make Lincoln_ _ **want**_ _to play you more!" She winked, making Kimiko blushing and turn away. Ryona then turn her head to Elphelt with her mouth hung open. "What's your plan of making Lincoln-sama your boyfriend?"_

 _The grey haired teenager shook out of her shock and stammer "I-I thought I could t-take him out on the woods. He's seem s-sweet," She ended with a small smile._

 _Ryona made a buzzing sound, "EHHHH! Try showing your animal size! That spice up the_ _ **date!"**_

" _And what about you?" Katase asked in a raise eyebrow._

 _Ryona's grin turn more upware, "I got something that's going to make that boy to be_ _ **a man!**_ _" The girls then notice she was standing behind the door. "Bye!" She leave the room in a hurry._

" _That bitch!" Katase yelled, standing up. "She's going to seduce Lincoln-sama first!" All of the girls then hurry to the door and prepare of seducing their crush._

* * *

 _Lincoln receive a letter from his locker to go to the kitchen. Shrugging his shoulders to think it was a student that needs help from Culinary class, he went to the direction of where it at._

 _Inside of the Culinary class, Katase and Murayama were the only one inside. They have spent thirty minutes inside baking a brownie cake. Despite the success of their cake, their faces spell with embarrassment and shame because after gaining access to the class, they striped themselves out of their clothes and put on an apron like Ryona suggested._

" _This is soooo shameful!" Katase cried, covering her naked breast from the cold air._

 _Murayama was scooping the chocolate sauce with her voice adding "I know, but if this is what Lincoln-sama wants. Katase, take the cake out. I think it's almost done."_

 _Katase bend downs and look at the cake still in the oven. She hummed "Give it a few minutes."_

" _There's no time. Get it out," Murayama argued, still focusing on the bowl._

" _It needs to be perfect!"_

" _I don't care! Get it out!"_

" _No!" Murayama then went to the oven, which was blocked by her friend. Katase wave her hands around to prevent her friend from opening the oven. However, she didn't saw her left hand knocking the brown and splitting the chocolate sauce on the floor._

" _The sauce!" She cried in disbelief. There was some landed on her bottom apron and feet._

 _Katase take the brownie cake out of the oven, and Murayama looked furious and slam the cake at her face. She was satisfied while the light pink haired girl was shock. Karase growl and shove her friend at the chocolate covered floor before jumping in to fight her._

 _As the fight went on, Lincoln was almost to reaching the class. A paper ball is hit at the back of his head. Curious, he picked it up and open it, revealing another note._

 _ **Lincoln-kun, archery practice, now! -Tenten.**_

 _Before he can walk, he was surprised to be greeted by Tenten herself._

" _Hi, Lincoln-kun!"_

" _Tenten, I thought I seen you at archery practice," Lincoln answer. The panda bun haired tomboy tilted her head in confuse. Her brown eyes saw the note in his hand and snatch it. Reading it, her face turn to a twitches expression before giving him a sweet smile._

" _Lincoln-kun, Karin need to see you for your medical practice," She said, making the boy to leave the hallway. Not hearing what was happening behind the Culinary class, the girl knew who was the person that forge her handwriting, and she is not alone._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Kureha was waiting behind the Archery class. Her attire was an assassin look, a small grey tank top that show her midfree and stretching her C cups. Short-shorts with the legs ripped out to look more like panties and combat shoes. She was leaning against the tree and muttering "How long does the kid to know a note?"_

 _Suddenly, she hears a rustle to her left. The bush was moving. Kureha grin and got into a surly pose. She took out a rifle and lift it up before placing a cigarette in her mouth. Her left boot stand on top of the rock._

" _Hey, Lin-" She stopped when the person thought that was Lincoln wasn't him at all. The cigarette falls off and her expressional spell comical._

 _It was Matsuda, one of the Perverted Quinets. He held a camera with a perverted grin, "Whoo, girl! You look so hot in that outfit! Let me take a few pictures from that pose!"_

 _Kureha then taget her rifle at the pervert, which he lower his camara down in shock. Matsuda was meet with a thousand bullets and screaming as he ran away._

* * *

 _At the Visual Art class, Kimiko's plan was to lurd Lincoln into playing_ _ **Mario Odyssey**_ _and get him to fall in love with her. Her little trick was cosplaying as one of the characters in the game, Pauline. Her black hair was flow freely, a sparking red dress that hug her loli body, a red fedora and high heels._

 _The door open, making Kimiko to do a seductive pose and her left hand holding a copy of the game. But the person who step in were Hikaru Ichiban-Boshi and Taizo Tenjin._

 _Hikaru flirted "Hello, Kimiko-chan!" The Japanese loli girl scarem. "Don't be scare, my loli gal! Your lovers are here to play with you!"_

" _I'm a great Mario gamer myself," The giant spoke, adding with a smile. "I can even do the voice," His voice throws up a less than impressive Mario impersonator._ _ **"Let' a go!"**_

 _Kimiko then throw the copy on the ground and her expression spell livid. Both of her knuckles crackle and jump at the two perverts in a beating pulse._

* * *

 _Motohama is being chased by a furious animal, who turn out to be Elphelt in a cat costume. The gentle teenager plans to charm Lincoln with her beauty while laying out an animal sign by wearing a one white suit the cover her slender body, cat ears, and cat tail. But to her embarrassment, Motohama, one of the Perverted Quinet, was the one who receive the letter. While screaming and covering herself, the spectacle pervert made a comment on how her body measurement is the right calculation of her catsuit, which sent the teenager to run at Motohama._

" _All I did was how your body is suitable to that neko outfit, although it wouldn't hurt to size up your hips more!" Motohama scream more. Elphelt was running on four legs like a wild cat._

* * *

 _Finally, Ryona giggle sneakily, her hand tightly hold her robe as she looked at the boy's side of the hot spring. Her plan was giving Lincoln a surprise bath and washing his back._

 _She eye on the boy, which she didn't see because of the warm steam around the bath. It was perfect for her. Taking off her robe, she lick her lips "Sorry, grils. I'm making this boy toy into a man!"_

 _She step in the water and swim right next where she meet Lincoln's back. Ryona lean in on his ear, her breath was warmer than the water "Want me to scrub your back, Lincoln-kun?"_

 _Her hand grab the loofa that was next to her and is about to come in contact of washing his back, she hear_ _ **his**_ _voice that sounded like a wheezing noise "Just don't make me release early."_

 _Ryona was confuse. She turn_ _ **Lincoln**_ _around and saw it was none other than Tadatomo liyuuin._

 _The overweight and bespectacled teen smile in a very lecherous manner while he was breathing in and out "Wanna drink this water after our back is scrub? Or we can skip it and do it?" His right right rose up from the water and his fingers hold a ladle. "I bought a ladle so we can share."_

 _Ryona's face shadow as she rose up. A dark chuckle came out of her, making Tadatomo stammer "Is something wrong, Ryona-chan? Is the water not so soak in our dirt?"_

* * *

 _Outside of the bath house was the screams and punches by the fat pervert getting his ass handed to him by the closeted sadist._

 _Kurenai Senju pops out of the bushes and holding her laugh and walking away from the scene. She said to herself "It was nice of Tenten to deliver this message from me," Her eyes narrowed in anger. "No girl is going to seduce my Lincoln-kun!"_

* * *

 **So here are two Omakes! I know I say I'm gonna put one, but I think about putting another Omake as well as the rest of the end of a chapter.**

 **Lincoln is learning the Rasengan while Lynn is learning the Chidori. I added Wind element to Lincoln as I think about another bloodline he's going to use in future chapters. I don't know if you read in the previous chapter, but there's going to be hints of what Tailed Beast does Lincoln holds.**

 **In this chapter, you notice the hint, but didn't know what it was. Read it again, and you'll found out. The next chapter on the Louds learning about Lincoln's life in Senju Academy and discussion relating about the Rasengan and Chidori. Also more hints of Lincoln's darkest secret.**

 **Do this, and you'll know the name of the Tailed Beast Lincoln have.**

 **Also what was the desrbition of the magazine in the first recent Omake?**

 **If you have ideas for an Omake, add this in your review! Same goes with other chapters, what do you want to read about? Family drama. Lincoln's inner demons. Lynn's redemption to her siblings. It can be about anything!**

 **See you all next friday! NiteOwl18 out!**


	41. Lunch Drama!

**So my first day back at college went well, despite it was making me tire for some reason. And here's chapter 41 for those who want to relax of their schoolwork.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Lunch Drama!**

Taking a bite of her curry, Tenten begin first "We're making progress, kaa-chan. I have ideas for an weapon that can shot double the times of a regular crossbow. Yugao and I are already in the process of building it."

Lana awed "I would like to see that!"

Karin speak second, "Shizune and I have been developing our taijutsu and Medical Ninjutsu. We have gone to an alternative direction of putting poison into our senbon. Our wrist-mounted senbon launcher are double check so the substance doesn't affect it."

"Excellent," Tsunade nod her head before switching over to her eldest daughters. "And Kurenai and Anko, have you two made progress?"

Anko exclaimed while her mouth was filled with two sticks of dangos "Me and nee-chan got this in the bag! Those Uchihas asses have no idea what we're bringing!"

Shizune looked disgusted while Karin scolded "Please eat with your mouth close! We have guests!"

Rolling her eyes, Anko shallow it before digging in another dango. She asked "How's the brat doing?"

Jiraiya asked "You mean Lynn-san or Lincoln?"

"Whichever."

Yamato explained "Lynn doing well on the Chidori. Despite her hand reaching a limit, she is slowing some improvement on the jutsu," All eyes were looking at the tomboy lifting her left hand with a bandage around it after Alyssa healed it.

"My god!" Shizune said in shock. "Are you sure you're not taking this far?"

Kurenai mutter "That's what I've been telling her, but she kept using the jutsu until she learned it right."

"And how about Lincoln-kun?" Tenten asked about her little brother. "Has he improve the Rasengan?"

Jiraiya looked at Yamato with hope, and the butler signed "Unfortunately, Lincoln-san is having trouble getting past the third step."

Yugao gasped while Karin, Tenten and Shizune were bewildered "He's already pass the first two step just now?!"

"In under two hours," Jiraiya answered. "So Lincoln can't do it?" Yamato shook his head negatively.

Lincoln mutter in embarrassment, tapping on his ramen "I don't w-what I'm d-doing wrong."

Tsume smiled "It's alright, pup. A jutsu like the Rasengan is impossible to master since it's a A-rank jutsu. Kinda like the Chidori which require a lot of chakra control."

"And Lincoln can't master it because of his condition?" Leni asked.

"It's not a condition," Karin pointed out. "Shinobis are born with different type chakra that they can only master certain jutsu with their level. For instance, Lynn have Lightning chakra and she can master the Chidori because this jutsu is lightning based jutsu. It requires a lot of chakra born in them, or trained to the core, to use it. The Rasengan is a Wind style jutsu. Lincoln-kun's chakra is...rather challenging."

Lola said "How is it challenging for him? He can spent time training and can perform it in no time."

"It's not that simply, kid." Anko was rolling a stick in her mouth before taking it out. "A-rank jutsu are usually classify as for the Kage and Jonin levels. Since Lincoln-kun is a Chunin level, his chances are learning the Rasengan isn't a easy job to pass the last step."

"Chunin?" Lynn wondered of the term. "What is that?"

Kurenai answer "Do you remember what our ranks were during your little spat with me?" Lynn look away of meeting her mother's glare and a few of the sisters shaking their heads. "Me, Shizune, and Alyssa-neechan are Jonin level. Tsume, Anko and Yugao are Special High Ninjas, or Tokubetsu Jonin. Tenten, Karin, and Lincoln-kun are Chunin."

Seeing the Loud family with confusion, Tsunade explained "Chunin means a ninja with a level of maturity and ability that consist of leadership skills and tactical poweness. Jonin are like military captains. Unlike Chunin, they're highly skilled and highly experience. They act as the de facto leader on their own three-man team. And by the order of a Kage, they are often sent on missions, A-rank missions and S-rank missions."

Rita commented "Wow. There's even missions based on what level you're in? It's like what the military have to offer."

"Correct, Rita-san," Tsunade said.

Anko added "For Tokubetsu Jonin, we work around the interrogation field. Bringing people who are spies and peek inside on who they work for and what information they've gathered."

Lynn smirked after hearing the explanation "And what about yours truly? I'm a Chunin level, right?"

Kurenai give her a deadpanned "No, you're a Genin level. The lowest level of a ninja. It's the standard classification for first time ninjas."

Lynn response with a shock look while Luan laugh "Looks like Lincoln outrank you, Lynn!" Luna and Lori chuckle while both of the twins were laughing to each other. Lucy give a mild chuckle.

The tomboy's face turn red and throw a fist at the comedian "Ah, shut up, Luan! I can out rank these guys in no time! I perfected a A-rank!"

"But not nearly enough," Kurenai once again shot down her joy. "You perform it well, but you should know some drawbacks."

Lynn repeated "Drawbacks?"

Lisa perk up with interest. She was secretly recording the entire conversation before the lunch started. The recorder was hidden inside her pocket. "Please explain the disadvantages, Kurenai."

"First, you all need to hear its origin," The raven haired beauty started explaining. "First, the Chidori was invented by Kakashi Hatake, the son of Konoha's White Fang. One of his best chakra nature qualities was lightning. Before Lincoln-kun, he, too, was having trouble to master the Rasengan. Combining the lightning to infuse with his hand, the high concentration reaches an intimate of hearing a thousand bird chirping. That's why you hear the birds, Leni-san. The name means "One Thousand Birds". This jutsu wasn't like any A-rank just. This was consider used for assassination."

Lynn's mouth hung open, "A-Assassination?"

Tsunade took over, "One quick thrust from the Chidori causes fetal damage to its enemies," She lower her voice in dismay. "I really wish that jutsu was considered Forbidden."

"Forbidden?" Lucy heard the word that got her interest in it more. "Why?"

"The Chidori require a lot of chakra, depending how many times you are using. Kakashi was able to use it four times a day. Using it pass its limitation can cause chakra exhaustion and leave you defenseless," Her brown eyes and sharply at Lynn. "You're lucky you didn't collapse during your training. Like Kurenai said, this jutsu is use for assassination. Not only that, it causes several drawbacks. When using the Chidori, the users moves at their target so fast it causes a tunnel vision for them."

Leni said "They can see what's inside the tunnels?" The Loud family facepalm at her nativeness.

Tsunade shook her head while Jiraiya muttered "Good grief."

Lisa translated "It means they can't see certain objects nor close to their center view point."

Lynn remembered something from training, "Now I think back. I was a little off from my targets. I was running straight and my chidori misses. I sometimes got their sides."

"You were running at a straight line, correct?" She asked, making Lynn nod her head. "When you use the Chidori, you saw yourself in a tunnel vision you can't focus on which enemy will stop you, even when you're at top speed."

Lynn slowly said "So basically you're saying...this jutsu is weak if I'm some sort of off point?"

Lisa took over "What Mrs. Senju is saying given the jutsu you're learning, the chances of striking down your opponent and looking at a way to counterattack is merely impossible."

Jiraiya finishes his wife's statement "Which is why you're only limiting the jutsu for three times. Use it wisely."

"Perfect," Lynn grumble that this jutsu was considered a throwback at her pride.

Lori asked "What about Lincoln? What's the disadvantage to this sphere jutsu thing?"

"It's called the Rasengan, Lori. While this jutsu isn't limited like the Chidori, the last step is proven to be troublesome for Lincoln," Jiraiya resume talked. "The last step requires combining the first two steps once the user learned it. Rotation and Power have to be contain into one, creating a spare in your hand and using it directly at your opponent. But users can't surpass the third step because of their usual chakra control."

Luna wonder with a raise eyebrow "Then how did the dude that created it madage to use it?"

"The "dude" you're referring to was the Yondaime Hokage," Karin sternly said, dropping her fork into her plate of sushi. "He was a genus who invented and mastered the Rasengan for three years. Tou-san learned it in no time. It's Lincoln-kun's only quest of learning the jutsu, but it's hard to master it without possible and excellent chakra control!"

Noticing her temper, Alyssa soothed "That's enough, Karin-chan."

Lily rises her hand, drawing some eye looking at her. She asked "You say Lincoln have three bloods in him and he's stronger. Why isn't it hard for him to master the power?"

"Like my papa said, sweetie, it requires a greater chakra control. It's not like learning to replicate yourself nine times or body flicker and attack at the same time. Minato Namikaze, the man who invented it, took three years to master the Rasengan until he was fully functional to use it properly," A smile appear in her face and rub Lincoln's hair, making him blush. "But I believe he can master it like the Yondaime."

Rita, Lynn Sr and Lori were all surprise by the gesture Ms. DiMartino was to Lincoln and the reaction he was feeling. Leni squeal at this while Luna whistle in admiration. Lana asked her big brother "After lunch, you mind if you can teach me how to use a sword, Lincoln?"

Rita sighed annoyingly "Lana, I say no."

"But Lincoln gets a sword!"

Lynn added "That's because Lincoln is a ninja. And so am I."

"Yeah, in the weakest level!" Lola remarked before she and Luan laughed. Lynn growl at the two, clutching her fist.

Lincoln rose up, to her surprise "P-Please stop laughing at L-Lynn. S-She's trying her best," The Loud sisters were now looking at him, much to his embarrassment and lower his head to hide himself.

Luna asked "Dude, why are you defending Lynn? You know what she-"

"I-I know wh-what's-she did, L-Luna," Lincoln softly glared at her. "B-But it-it's n-not right for y-you all to laugh at her. S-She's a great-great n-ninja."

Leni asked in concerned "Linky, why are you stammering?"

"Stuttering, Leni. And this is the first time I hear you do this," Lori corrected before looking closely at Lincoln.

Lincoln answer "I-I receive i-it w-when I started attending cl-classes."

Shizune reminded "Ototo-kun, remember to speak shorter words," Lincoln stop talking and eat more of his ramen.

"Why does he need to speak shorter words, Ms. Shizune?" Lynn Sr asked.

Anko answer, too busy getting more dangos "Because he goes to a panic attack if he doesn't control his little tick. It's been that way since he left homeschooling. Alyssa-neechan wanted him to stay here rather interacting with the other students. He develop a phobia of meeting new people because of his accident."

Lincoln flinches and eat more of his ramen constantly. Lynn looked away guilty while feeling a few of her sisters eyeing her with anger. Alyssa look at the atmosphere in the Loud family and spoke with narrowing her eyes "That's enough, Anko-chan. Lincoln-kun doesn't want to deal with this, not in front of his guests."

"But that doesn't mean we can talk about his school life," Tsume serve her daughter another bowl of ramen.

Lisa countered "Yes. Lynn's tutor told us about Lincoln's education in his new home/academy," The Senju family were surprise that Lincoln didn't told them about his _Transformation_ jutsu. Lisa turn to Lincoln. "Lincoln, from what Shiroi told us back in _Aloha Comrade,_ are you interested of learning the tactical teachings of a pediatrician through medicine and surgery?"

While some of the average intelligent didn't respond to what Lisa was saying, a few from the intelligent knew what she was saying and are surprise that she could be this gifted at a young age. Anko roll her eyes "Great, another nerd," Kurenai, who was sitting next to her, slap her at the back of her head.

Lincoln hummed before answering softy "Y-Yes." He was then hugged by Lisa, who got up from the chair and shocking the Loud family and Senju family.

The seven year old prodigy look up with the biggest smile, "Oh, elder brother! I'm so delighted that you suddenly have a passion for the Medical education! You must tell me how knowledgeable you are in learning after three years of separation!"

Lincoln put his hands on Lisa's shoulders and uttered "Uh, I'm...know enough. Shizune-neechan and Karin-nee chan were both teaching me the human anatomy and medicine practice. Plus, kaa-chan have been giving me some additional tips when I was learning Medical Ninjutsu."

"And he's very easy to learn," Shizune warmly smile while Karin nodded her head in approve. "Me and Karin will always give him quizzes everyday of what we taught him."

Tsunade proudly added "He's going to be a damn medical nurse like me."

Shizune added disapproval "Please don't curse in front of the young ones."

Leni spoke cheerfully "Say, when don't we, like, get to see Lynn's tutor again?" Her bringing up the handsome tutor brought small blushes from each Loud sisters, minus Lily and Lynn. This got some reaction from the Senju family. Anko and Tsume were laughing loudly like Jiraiya. Yamato turn his head to avoid his amusement. Tsunade look at her food more interest rather to bring up the embarrassment of what might occur.

Luan asked, seeing Lincoln's dad and older sister laughing like hyenas "What's so funny?"

Alyssa giggle, not seeing Lincoln's face turning slowly red "The thing is, Leni, he's already here."

Leni gasped dramatically "He's here?! Someone point me to the bathroom!"

"Me first!" Lola shouted, preparing to rise up.

Lynn facepalm at the reactions she's about to see, and she slowly laying out a smirk. "Oh, this is going to be hilarious," She said, covering her eyes and leading against the table with her elbow.

Luna looked around the dinner table and said in confusion "But it's just us, Ms. DiMartino," It was then Ms. DiMartino turn to the blushing Lincoln and nudge him on the shoulder.

"Show them, honey," She encourages him. Lincoln rose up, feeling whimper that he's about to do this. He still remember those lust stares he got from his sisters. Lincoln then form a hand seal and cry out.

"Transform!" A puff of smoke erupted around him. When the smoke was reveal, Shiroi Usagi was standing where Lincoln was. The Loud family were baffle at the sudden trick their former son/brother had perform.

Lori stammer "Wh-What the?! How the?!"

Rita gasped "You mean Lincoln was the person that tutor Lynn this whole time?"

"That's the advantage of the _Transformation_ jutsu," Tsunade grinned and laugh at the family's reaction.

Luan remarked "What a _puffing_ trick!" She giggle, but felt embarrassed how she reacted lustly in front of the exotic tutor, who was none other than her little brother.

Lori cover her face in shame "Oh, my god. We were _eyeing_ on our little brother!" She cried. This got everyone to laugh at the misfortune the Loud sisters felt when they felt head over heels on the disguise brother, even Tonton and Akamaru, who were eating on the floor were laughing.

Anko slam her fist against the table as she continue to laugh "Now I really wanted to see you reaction when Lincoln-ototo came through the door under that transformation! Tell me, what he a super hottie?!"

The Loud sisters were either blushing or look away in shame. Lynn laugh at them while not seeing Lincoln almost dying in embarrassment before resuming back to his old self.

Luna remark in her British accent "This is so bloody embarrassing!" She didn't want to look at her little brother's face because she was eyeing on him when he was Lynn's tutor like a hound dog.

"Jokes over, everyone," Alyssa motion the gang after letting out a few chuckles. "You're making Lincoln feel embarrassed."

Lincoln mutter "T-Thanks, Alyssa-nee chan," This got the substitute teacher plant a small kiss on his forehead.

Luna response with a wolf-whistle, and Rita scolded "Luna! Inappropriate!""

Kurenai and Karin both mutter in deadpanned "You're telling me."

Tsunade added "The last thing I want is some girl checking out my son," She roll her brown eyes. "You wouldn't believe the kind of degrading I get from the girls in the academy."

Rita almost spit out her sushi while Lynn Sr dropped his soup into his curry. She stammer "I-Is this true, Lincoln?"

Lincoln shy away from his birth mother and weakly said "Yeah," Lucky, Luna was next to him was able to hear what he had answer.

She grin and pat him on the back "Alright, bro! You got chicks lining up! Up high!" Her left hand rose up. Lincoln looked in surprise. "Come on, dude. Don't leave me hanging!"

"Do it, ototo-kun!" Anko cheered while Moegi and Hana clapped their hands in glee. Lincoln then touch her hand with his right hand.

Lori squeal and demanded with a sly grin "So how many girls have you dated, Lincoln? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Or so many girlfriends you lose count!" Luan jokes.

Lincoln was about to answer while trying to find a way to come up with an answer. Yugao took over with amusement "Unfortunately, Lincoln-kun doesn't have a girlfriend right now. He never dated anyone on campus."

All of the Loud sisters gasped dramatically. Lola saying "He's hasn't dated anyone?!"

Leni cried "Linky doesn't have a girlfriend?!"

Lisa remembered a info about Lincoln's life back in _Aloha Comrade;_ she was still cringing the fact her former big brother was the tutor Lynn bring. She was ashamed to admit it that he was looking at the tutor like she did with Hugh, unaware that it was her long lost big brother. Clearing her throat out of her embarrassment, she question "Ms. DiMartino, is what Lincoln said was true that he never got a chance to fulfill an ongoing relationship with the opposite sex?"

Anko called "Hey nerd, use words we can understand!"

"Anko, that was uncalled for!" Jiraiya scolded at her daughter before switching to the parents. "Sorry about my daughter, Rita-san and Lynn-san. She's sometime can be rude."

Shizune glared at the violet haired tomboy "And impulsive."

Lori wave her hand nonchalantly "Eh, it happens to a lot of us. What Lisa is saying is have Lincoln never go out on date with a girl?"

Kurenai shook her head, "No. Kaa-chan is protective of him like we all our. Given how the girls went nuts when he first started attended classes, they wouldn't leave him alone."

Karin added, pointing her fork at the family to proven her point "Me and Tenten-chan have to chase away if they touch a single hair on him. After school, his backpack is filled with love notes and other items I can't further explained to the younger sisters."

"And don't get us started on the boys," Yugao added, drawing some questionable quirks from the Loud family. "These openly perverts will try to gain up on Lincoln for stealing the hearts of the girls. They start fights with him, but we're there by his side."

Anko grinned sadistically, scaring Luan and Lola "And we put the hurt of them!"

Rita cover her mouth in surprise, "Oh, my! Has Lincoln got into fights with them?"

Tsunade chuckle "While Lincoln-kun may be the kindest boy, he will defend himself to drive them away. He doesn't land a punch on them."

"Woo-hoo! I wish I seen that!" Lana bellowed.

Ms. DiMartino wrap her arms around the boy's neck "But the boys can't compare of what Lincoln has. He's not only a kind fighter, but the smartest. He's top of the class here."

Lucy was proud of her big brother before saying "Has Lincoln ever receive a prize or a trophy?"

"Only when he's receiving accomplishments of his art," Yamato chuckle taking a bite of his fisk cake.

Tsume grinned "The pup is an amazing artist. He spent his time working on these amazing projects."

Moegi cried "They're really great!"

Hana added in the same expression "He even painted a portrait of Konoha on kaa-chan and tou-san's anniversary! Come, we put it on out living room!" The Inuzuka child hop off her seat and ran out, with Moegi following her.

The two families follow as well and their journey ends with stepping inside the living room and facing the fireplace. Above it was the portrait the two girls mention. It was, indeed, large painting of the village once called Konoha. Colorful buildings all over the place with a Japanese style on how it look like. The luscious trees surrounding the atmosphere. Above the village was a large mountain with four faces stoned in, like the Mount Rushmore.

"Oh my gosh!" Lori said, breathless. "Lincoln, it's literally gorgeous!"

Leni added gleefully "It's totes amazing! I wish I could live there!"

Lynn couldn't believe that this portrait his family were gushing over was made by her little brother. Back when he was living in her home, his drawing skills were less average as Lisa once pointed out. One time they laugh at his sketches, passing it off as childish. Lynn didn't know that she was being crude when he verbally abuse his sketchbook like how her sisters mock his drawings. Now Lincoln's gift accelerated to a advance level. She merely frown of that horrible memory and commented of his gift.

"I-It looks great, Lincoln," The brown haired tomboy got some stares from the gang. Lincoln was surprised to hear from her and nodded his head.

"T-Thank you."

Tsunade smile with her husband grabbing her left hand "When I saw this painting Lincoln-kun made, I cried. Not just me. Everyone did. It's just like the home I never left." The Loud family felt saddened when they saw tears coming out of the Headmistress. During the information they shared with them, the detailed related to the destruction of Konoha shock them. They lost their entire home by a clan with a thirst for power and the people that stayed there died in the process. They understood of what it felt like to loss someone since both Rita and Lynn Sr give up custody on Lincoln to give him a better life after his attempted murder by Lynn. Rita added that her father told stories about the war he was in and the numerous deaths he had witnesses.

Lucy looked closer of the faces in the mountain and asked "Who are those people's faces?"

Jiraiya answer after wiping a tear drop from his right eye "Those were the Hokages, the leaders of Konoha who served and protected. The first Hokage was Tsunade's Grandfather, Second Hokage went to his brother, Third Hokage was me and my wife's old master and the Fourth Hokage was Minato Namikaze, who was also my student."

Lucy turn to the old man known as Lincoln's new father "You trained him, Mr. Senju?" This got a sad smile from Jiraiya.

"He was my student, but he was like a son to me. That man was the greatest Hokage who defended against the Uchiha."

Luna commented "He give his life to save you all. That's all it matters."

"When we looked at this painting, we think back of the times everyone had before we became a family. In Konoha, we were all family to the Hokage," Kurenai said, bringing the entire family to nod to their heads soberly.

Rita asked, seeing the clear detail of the painting "How long did it took you to finish it, Lincoln?"

The boy shrug his shoulders "I had some free time and work on it late. I wanted to be like the village kaa-chan and tou-san told me stories about."

Lynn Sr smile proudly "Well, it was worth the wait! Amazing work, Lincoln!"

Tenten added "You think that's great? He's got a lot of work in his lair!"

"A lair!" Lisa turn his head to Lincoln. The rest of the family follow through. Lynn was bewildered that he never mention of a lair.

Karin corrected "It's more of a tower, actually. Lincoln-kun goes there in his free time and does whatever he wants."

Lana and Lola both said "We wanna go! Can we go, Lincoln?!"

"I would like to see the tower," Lucy said with a small smile.

Seeing the family wanting in, Ms. DiMartino added "Sorry, gang. Both Lincoln and Lynn need to keep training."

Lincoln answer "W-We can get ba-back t-to training anytime. Please Alyssa-neechan," The substitute teacher frown and couldn't want Lincoln to be left alone with his old family that mistreated him. But seeing as he felt comfortable around Luna when he was sit next to him, she was willing to trust him, only for a short while.

"Ok. You can show them your little lair for about ten minutes and be back to train your Kenjutsu with Yugao. Lynn, you need to work on your Genjutsu," This got some nods from the two students to the substitute teacher.

Tsume added "Take Akamaru with you, pup," She lay out a sharp whistle and the white puppy came in and stand next to his master. "He'll show you the way so you don't get lost."

Lincoln stammer "I-I'm no-not going to get lost, Tsume-obachan."

"Oh? Remember when you couldn't find your way when you enter the woods by yourself? You recall how you ended up?" Lincoln looked away in embarrassment, making Yamato and Jiraiya laugh before shutting up from Tsunade and Alyssa's glares.

Lincoln didn't look at his old family's curiosity and said "L-Let's go, Akamaru."

The Loud family follow him with Luan joke "I hope it doesn't leave us bone _high_ ," Jiraiya laugh again with Lynn Sr and Anko backing up.

Kurenai whispered to her older sister "You think it's a good idea leaving ototo with... _them_? What if they try to do something?"

"They won't. I'm sure both Rita and her husband won't do anything drastic to get their son back," Alyssa reassure Kurenai, but in her mind, she think the innabaitle will happen, given how Lincoln's former mother reacted when her son addresses Tsunade as his new mom.

* * *

The Loud family enter the woods not about five minutes ago. With Akamaru as their guide, Lincoln had no problem of leading them to his lair.

Rita wondered in curiosity "Are you sure it's not that far, Lincoln?"

"W-We're almost there," Lincoln reply back.

Luna, who was standing behind Lynn, whisper "Dude, what's his lair look like?" Lynn raises an eyebrow, despite being surprise her older sister is talking to her.

Lola demanded with a little threat "Split the dirt, Lynn!"

"How should I know?" Lynn annoyingly reply. "I never seen it," Lola bump into Lana, who stopped. The family looked to see a empty space of the forest. Lori and Luan looked to where the tower is. Lincoln take a few steps forward and form a tiger seal near his face.

"Release!"

The empty space slowly wobbles in distorted detail, revealing a large exterior of a abandoned building before the school was formed. The astronomy tower was seventeen feet long with a small house sticked to the left side. The top was a large cylinder that was nine feet in diameter.

Looking back at his family's surprise and bewildered reactions, Lincoln ordered with a smile "F-Follow me."

Lincoln enter the tower with his family seeing the long stairs leading up to the top. Lola whined at the many steps to reach. Lynn Sr felt discoform before stammering "S-Son, is there an elevator here we can take?"

"No," Lincoln answer back after taking the first tenth steps. Lynn Sr, Lola, Lori and Leni all sighed in nervousness and process to walk the stairs. Rita lifted Lily, feeling a mother intuition she might fall. She added to the young ones "Watch your balance, girls."

Luan joked "Or do you mean watch our _steps,_ mom?" Luna groaned right as her roommate started laughing.

"Not at the right time, Luan."

Lincoln finish reaching the last four steps and turn around to his old family as they all came up. His smile was like a master welcoming his guest to his private home. "Wel-Welcome to my lair." The interior of the tower was like what the inside of the Astronomy tower looked like. There weren't much of the instrument to study the stairs. It was more like the inside of an apartment with everything cleaned out. A large red couch in the center. A work studio and chair on the left corner. A fireplace away from the couch. A large balcony on the empty space. Akamaru sat on his small bed, which was next to the studio.

Lincoln commented "It's not much," He walk around the room while his family go check each section. "But it's worth it. This used to an Astronomy tower. I found it while trying to hide from the girls. I stumble to it after I got lost. To this day, it become my secret lair."

Lisa awed in fascination, despite it was no longer a place to study the stars at night. "I must admit, turning an run-down tower for educational purposes into a second home to get away from hormonal teenagers is quite extraordinary."

Lucy looked at the window with Lori and Leni feeling the cold breath air. She asked "Aren't you worry about people finding it, Lincoln?"

Lincoln chuckle "That's why Kurenai-neechan give me some tips of placing a Genjutsu around it. It's a illusion to fool anyone of not sensing yourself or, in this case, the tower. They just walk through it without realizing they passed the tower."

"Wicked!"

"I found this place about two years ago. Before I told my family, I kept it as my lair. It didn't last long when Anko found it," Lincoln lead against the balcony. Lana and Lola stand next to his left side while Leni was behind him.

Lola grinned teasingly "I bet it upset your mom and dad."

"Believe me, they were. Alyssa-neechan threw a flip that I was hiding from the tower during my free time. Kaa-chan was angry as well. I told them why I needed the tower and they let me have it, as long as I keep it from the unwanted guests."

"Also known as your lovers, Linky?" Leni hugged him from behind with a giggle. Lincoln felt his face being nuzzle at Leni's left frame.

"Y-Yes."

Rita cleared her throat from the affection her daughter was giving Lincoln "Can we see your art, Lincoln?"

Lincoln snap out of his daze and walk pass Leni. He goes forward to the door that was next to the fireplace. They entered a dark corridor till they reach to the elevator. The elevator had enough space to filled them. Lincoln slide open the gate and the family step in. Once he was in between Leni and Luna, he extended his right hand and pull the lever to the left. A loud crack startle Lily, Leni and the twins. The elevator started to work on its engine and descent down to the tower.

Once it reaches to the bottom, the slide door open and the family exit out of the elevator and stand on another door.

Lincoln open the door forward and said "Here you go," The family were seeing a large room that was filled with canvases of his painting. The canvases were stacked in each row from a large shelf that almost touch the ceiling. There were more next to the shelves, all standing up like dominos. Rita first went to a row and grab the canvas that was inches away from her hand. Lincoln helped her and both carefully sat it down. The family then saw it was a painting of flowers, red, white, and blue mash together.

Rita, Lori, Leni and Lola all gushes at the fine work while the blonde mother saying "It's wonderful, Lincoln!"

Lincoln got three more down and all of them were more flowers. One was a red rose that curve upward and downward. The second were sunflowers with the yellow matching the color of the sun. The last painting was the same lily flowers the family saw Lincoln made with his Wood element.

Lucy almost shed a tear of seeing the delicate life work of these paintings. She said "You really love flowers, big brother."

Lincoln rub the back of his neck while chuckling nervously "Yeah. I-I got interesting in gardening when I came here," This got the family's attention, including Rita, who loves the hobby. "Moegi and Hana introduce it and I love it. I-I'm actually the president of the club. That's how I got the inspiration since I made them."

Rita gasped, feeling tears coming from her blue eyes "Really?"

"It-It helps me relax."

Lisa pointed out "Actually, if I made, mother unit and Lincoln. While garden is tent to relax the mind, it can also be somewhat stressing due to the many insects lurking around the weeds you planted and the diseases spray around the vegetables you're making."

Lynn remarked "Must you always be a downer on everything, nerd?"

Lily smile, standing next to her big brother "I bet your flowers look amazing. You think we can see them?"

Lola added with a grin and starry eyes "Me too!"

Lincoln smile at the two and before he can answer, he heard Luna shouting.

"Holy shit! Is this Ms. DiMartino?!" All of the color drained from Lincoln. The family looked as Luna was showing them said portatied of the substitute teacher. Rita gasped, her face furiously turn bright red and cover Lily's eyes. Lori did the same with the twins. The canvas was indeed Ms. DiMartino, but what's shocking about it was she was naked with bed sheets covering her womanhood and chest. Though the outline of her large breast seem to give it away.

Lori's face matches the same as her mother and exclaimed in outrage "Lincoln, don't tell me you did that?!"

Lynn's expression was similar to everyone and adding to her embarrassed brother "Tell me the truth!"

Lincoln shy away and fidget his fingers together "I-It w-was o-one o-of my art p-projects. I-It involve a n-nude model," He looked down to face his family. "P-Please! Do-Don't think b-bad of me!"

Leni then hug her traumatized brother, his face pressing against her voluptuous chest "Oh, Linky! We don't think you're a pervert! You're totes an amazing artist!"

Lisa added, feeling unfazed by the naked certain piece of her brother's crush "While I remember that ten percent of the males in this academy are outmatched by the ninety percent of the females, I see there is nothing shameful about it since this is the teacher who took you in and have an obsessive crush."

Lincoln muffle from Leni's breast "You-You're not h-helping, Lisa!"

Leni added "Well, I, like, think it's great!" She unknowingly pressing his head harder in her chest.

Lynn Sr coughing in his hand with a blush on his cheeks, much to his wife's slight disapproval glace "W-Well, it's a artwork. I gotta say you really c-capture...everything, right Rita?"

Rita shake her head before speaking in a force calm manner "Lincoln, while I'm not happy for the fact you painted a naked portrait of your teacher, you show some excellent skill in your artistic ambition," Lincoln was let go and chuckle nervously, his face turning away from his ex-mother's stern glare.

Luan joked "Hey Lincoln, you couldn't _bare_ to share that at the dinner table? Hahaha! Get it?!"

Lori looked more of the painting and her frustrated face switches upware with surprise in her tone "You really went all out on capturing her beauty."

Luna was still holding the portrait and look at the naked and beautiful teacher with drool coming out her lip. "I'll say~!" Luan roll her eyes of the rockstar eyeing on the teacher like she sometimes does when they walk passed other. The comedian took out her phone from her brown shorts and after going to her pictures and scroll down one to snap her older sister out of her perverted state.

"Remember Sam?" She said, showing a picture of Luna's girlfriend in front of her.

"My Sam!" Luna is finally snap out and return the portrait where she got it.

Shaking out of his red face, Lincoln lean up his head "Who's Sam?"

"Luna's girlfriend and potential wife material," Lori giggle, causing Luna to blush. While a few girls were laughing, Lucy notices another stack of canvases near her right. The goth move forward while Lincoln is told by Lori about Luna's girlfriend. Her white hand grab the first canvas and when she eye it, a large heavy gasp erupted.

The family stopped chattering and Rita said "What's wrong, Lucy? Found more of Lincoln's paintings?"

Lori muttered, eyeing on Lincoln "It better not be your foster mother posing in the nude," Luna almost drooled and the perverted mind wishes it was since she couldn't stop staring at those huge balloons.

What the family saw wasn't a naked portrait of a family member. This painting bring out the fear from the Loud family. The background was covered with black. All there was a pear of large eyes with bloodshot veins around the cornea. The eye lens were switch to a slightly darker yellow tone with garnishes blobs around the bottom to make it appear like bags from lack of sleep.

Lily whimpered "It looks scary."

"I'll say," Lucy said. Her breath was less than air. She touches the canvas with interest. "I like this. It brings out a sense of inner demons from a lack of sleep."

"T-That's correct," Lincoln nod his head. "The-There's even more," Lucy handed it to him and took out the second painting. An arm with the same color as the background. There was swish of color motion around the arm like it was moving up and down. The tones on the bottom was roughly a combination of medium and darker yellow tones. Lisa could notice the tiny black lines at the bottom right corner. The third painting was a person on his knees. He seem to be in pain as Lucy pointed out. Hands were on the head like he was having a strong headache. From above him was a large dark red wall with a shadow of a monstrous being near the man. The fourth painting didn't seem to scare the family like they were from the last three painting. A large beast-like hand in the same yellowish tones; it's position was on what is appear to be a vault door as it process to claw it with its long fingers.

Lucy looked at her big brother in awed "I didn't know you take the darkness as inspiration on your work, Lincoln." Lincoln didn't reply back nor share the same expression as his old family. His eyes blankly stared at his artwork, no longer felt embarrassed about painting a naked portrait of Ms. DiMartino.

When Lucy brought the last painting out, the young girls were startled and hug their parents while the five eldest sisters look like their hair have turn white. Lincoln's expression broke from her stonic. The painting was different like the last four. A translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. Long, shaggy white hair that made some of the girls felt it wasn't human since it had two red horns and the skin is dark greyish blue. His attire was a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads that gives off a priest. It holds a tando in its mouth, revealing a sharp, jagged teeths. Light and dark blue wet substance was around the handle.

"W-What the heck is that?!" Lynn shouted, being creep out by the demonic monster that her little brother painted. She saw Lincoln feeling shaken as his hands were losing control. "Lincoln?"

Lincoln stepped away, alarming Rita and Leni. Rita cried "Sweetheart, what's wrong?!" The boy looked away with his hand reaching out.

"Turn it away. Turn it away!" He screamed, his voice giving a snarky tone.

Lori snatch it out of Lucy's hand and hide back in the darkness, along with the rest. "It's there! It's over!" Lori said, calming her brother to a temporary traumatize state. Lincoln felt better and and cover his face. His family was concerned of his sudden outburst behavior, even Lynn, who never seen him like this from his own work.

"Are you ok?" Lynn Sr asked, placing a hand on Lincoln's back.

"I'm fine. Let's get back up," Lincoln quickly said and exit out of the room. Wanting more answers, the family follow him with his name being call out.

* * *

"Lincoln, please answer us!" Lincoln didn't hear Luna's cries and march to the bathroom, locking the door. They waited outside with worried expression. Rita knock on the door. Akamaru awoke from his nap and whine from his master's condition.

"Lincoln! Honey, are you ok?" She hear the water running from the faucet and splashing sounds going on. Her ear pick up the sound of a bottle rattling, making her more worry.

The water is shut off. Lincoln came out, covering his face with his right hand. The top part of his shirt was cover with watch from the splashing.

Lincoln raises his other hand "Sorry to scare you guys," He spoke in his normal voice. Seeing his dog's concern face, he crouch down and pat his face to calm him.

Luna replied, feeling worry "Dude, you had us worry. What was that back there?"

"I-I didn't get enough sleep, that's all," He added and placing the bottle of pills he had back in his pocket. This didn't go unnoticed by Lisa. Lincoln felt his headache was gone in a flash and give them a small smile. "I'm ok now."

Leni asked, stepping forward "Are you sure, Linky? You need to lie down?" Before he can answer back, Yamato came in with a body flicker, scaring everyone.

"Lincoln. Lynn. Report back to the training ground," He ordered.

Lincoln turn to Lynn "L-Let's go, Lynn," He stammer and walk down the stairs. Lynn waste no time to argue but felt something is happening around Lincoln. The Loud family, however, were still worry about Lincoln's unexpected change of attitude from down his art room. For a minute there, their son/brother was feeling scare. Not scare of being around Lynn for trying to kill him. Not scare of the family that betrayed his trust. He was scare of something to do of that painting.

What the family didn't know as they join in on seeing both Lincoln and Lynn train, this was the start of having to learn about Lincoln's secrets, including a secret so horrible that it bring out the worst of him.

* * *

 **Omake: The Perverted Quinet: Academy Check up!**

" _Gang, front and center!" All of the perverted members round up to their leader. Wheezing from his mouth, Tadatomo spoke despite his condition "I…*gasp*...ha-have…*gasp*...heard something!"_

" _Speak clearly, man!" Matsuda yelled, slapping his hand in his large fellow back. Tadatomo cough horribly until he clutches his heart and his voice spoke less cleary, except the wheezing have stop._

" _So today it's the Academy's check up, right? And we all know the girls are first,_ _ **right?**_ _" Everyone nodded their heads in a lecherous manner. "Well, get this. As I waited outside of the bathhouse, I overheard the babes that this year Shizune-sama won't be alone to do the procedure."_

 _Taizo gasped with a dirty blush "It is Tsunade-sama?!" All guys than pictured the Headmistress in a skimpy nurse outfit, hugging her extremely large bosoms._

" _No, it's Mr. Goody-Two shoes himself!" The rest of the perverts knew what Tadatomo was referring to and went to their furious expressions._

 _Flinching at the part where Lincoln will be assisting the check up, Hikaru said "That douchebag is going to look at their oppais and shapely large asses? This injustice can't go unpunished!" He clutching his fist with fire in his eyes._

 _Motohama mutter under his breath "This is not good. That loser will be up there, carefully calculating every females that have measure up or down during the months," He addresses his proposes loudly "I suggest one of us take his place!"_

" _And it should be me!" All of them shouted at the same time. They look at each other and narrow their eyes, "What?! No, me!"_

 _Matsuda extended his fist forward and proposes "Rock, Paper, Scissor for it?!"_

 _The rest of the gang then copy what the bald photographer had said and motion their arms up and down three times._

" _Rock, Paper, Scissor, shoot!" All five of their hands was a rock. A draw._

" _Rock, Paper, Scissor, shoot!" Paper. A draw again._

" _Rock, Paper, Scissor, shoot!" All rock again._

 _The game went on after a full minute. They all keep throwing the same move and drawing a tie. After the seventh game, all hands were at the center with their move. They look and saw four rocks and one paper._

" _Ha! Paper covers rock, bitch!" Matsuda shouted in victorious. The rest of the gang all collapses in a deadpan manner._

 _Getting up, Motohama raises one finger up and saying "How are you going to get in there and keep that loser from the Nurse's office?"_

 _Matsuda went to a thinking pose before his eyes landed on the leader, who started to wheeze heavily again. Wrapping his arm around Tadatomo's neck, he yelled "Come with me!" They run away from the rest of the gang with questionable looks._

 _Lincoln walked the hallway after telling the teacher that he is needed to the Nurse's office. A faint blush appear on his face that he will be checking on the girl's heath, much to the female's excitement when they see him. He wanted to get out, but Shizune say she doesn't have anyone to fill in. He hoped that it doesn't bring up his hormone levels to the max if Shizune said the girls will have to strip off to their underwear._

" _Lincoln!" He jumped and turn around to see Matsuda with a concerned look. "It's horrible! Tadatomo started to breath slower! He's at the Computer lab!" He waste no of grabbing Lincoln's arm and hurry to the Computer's lab._

 _Tadatomo was lying on the ground, clutching his chest. Lincoln crouch down to see his sweaty red face "What's wrong with him?" He asked._

 _Matsuda said "I don't know! He just said he was having wheezing problem and fall down on the floor! You got to save him!"_

 _Lincoln lifted the large student's shirt, exposing his large belly. He added "Matsuda, get Shizune-neechan here while I try to perform CPR."_

 _Matsuda ignore his friend opening his one eye in a freaked expression. He smile, laying out a few tears. "Don't worry, pal! I'll get the nurse for you!" He ran out of the classroom, and after wiping his tears, a maniacal laugh came out. "Sucker!"_

 _In the Nurse's office, Matsuda didn't have a problem of sneaking in. Why? Because he was under a disguise that fool Shizune without taking another look. A wig he stole from the drama department and spray it white. Black spots on both cheeks. Matsuda laugh at himself from behind the large white curtain._

" _I'm_ _ **soooo**_ _going to have the greatest day ever!" He laugh. After putting on the less seemingly disguise, he place his camera at a secret spot, between the small piglet and a miniature two-tails cat. It was set on a timer in exactly one minute and automatically take a few pictures for a while and reset it up again manually._

 _Matsuda can hear the horde of girls from behind the white curtain. Clearing his throat, his voice changes to what Lincoln sound like. "Bring in the first girl!"_

 _The first patient came in, and to his horny personality, it was Karin. Karin said to himself "Jackpot!" He spoke loudly in his fake voice "Please strip down."_

 _Karin raises an eyebrow over her_ _ **little brother**_ _was a little odd_ _ **.**_ _From her spectacle glasses, her crimson eyes notices the hair is a little lean to the right. Her nose pick up the smell of paint; she looked around to see if there was any paint job done to the office. There wasn't his noticeable buck chipped tooths. And one freckle to the left was smush._

 _Sighing at the conclusion, Karin put on a smile that seem to fall for the pervert's tricks. Ordering what he told her, she lifted her shirt, exposing her light red bra. Matsuda resist the urge to chuckle perversely; his eyes darted back and forth at his secret camera that was about forty seconds away from the money shot. Then came with taking off her skirt. A moan almost escape by the sight of her red panties as the treasury was bending forward to take it off._

 _Matsuda scream in his mind_ _ **"Almost fifteen seconds!"**_

" _Lincoln-kun," He pause and saw Karin turning to him with a schoolgirl look and blush appearing in his check. "Can you help me unhook my bra?"_

" _With pleasure," He whisper and move forward, his hands extending to touch the backside of her bra. His fingers barely touches the hook._

 _Karin then grab his fingers together and bend them up. Matsuda utter a high cry and his stomach felt like getting hit by a bull as his entire body is shot up into the ceiling, crashing through._

 _Just as the girls scream, the real Lincoln came through "Shizune-neechan, are you there?!" He scream._

 _The girls turn and ponder in shock and confusion of what was their beloved doing there when he could be doing his job of performing the check up._

 _Karin then grab the left ankle and sent Matsuda on the ground. His wig was gone to reveal his shave head. The freckles were gone from the crash. "Here's your proof, ladies!" Karin pointed at the pervert._

 _With ten seconds to spare, the ladies were now glaring angrily at the disgusting pervert. Matsuda said one word with a nervous grin "Sorry?"_

 _The camera flicker to the multiple pictures it was taking. Lincoln found the hidden camera and prepare to take off the film, if not for Shizune-neechan, who came in at the scene and was explained, let it do its work. Three full minutes it took for the film to finish and if everyone could see the pictures it would show how the suppose greatest photographer got beaten in so many places one can pass it off as art for future reference._

* * *

 **Omake: Kurenai's Lessons on Genjutsu!**

 _Today was Lincoln first lesson on Genjutsu. Since he started his ninja training two months ago, his eldest sisters offer to be his teacher of learning the arts and skills of a shinobi. This lesson was going to be on Genjutsu, and his teacher was none other than his guardian, Kurenai. Lincoln was practically found in this topic, just not as much as Kenjutsu with Yugao-neechan. The boy meet with her in the forest like his mother told Lincoln where Kurenai was._

 _Kurenai instructed "Pay attention, Lincoln-kun. This lesson is going to difficult to you. First, do you the definition of a Genjutsu?"_

 _Lincoln answer boldly "Genjutsu allows a shinobi to perform an illusion against your enemies. You focus on the flow of chakra on your target's cerebral nervous system and affecting all five of their senses. Once the enemy is trapped by the illusion, they are believed to be in great pain from the false illusions that are seeing. It can be used to manipulate others."_

" _Correct. And how do you perform the illusion?"_

 _Lincoln rub his nose, "It depends of several ways you used it, by visually from the caster's eyes. There's even barriers you can hide to trapped your enemies easier without fighting them."_

" _And detecting a genjutsu?" Kurenai question again, only for the boy to shrug his shoulders. Giving him a sympathetic grin, she explained "Detecting a genjutsu is very important. You have to observe every detail when you're up against an enemy. Look at every place, follow by what your fighting against. Style. Personality. Stance. Clothing. Appearance. Height. Abilities. Speech Style. Look for a any distinguish marks they have. It's very important to do this because you'll be trapped under an illusion faster than you can throw a kunai. For instance, I'll observe you. Your style consist of orange polo shirt and blue pants, the average clothing of a civilians. Your height is a couple of inches taller like Tenten. You have short white hair and buck teeths with a jagged look in the middle. You're a great starter rookie at Kenjutsu. From your taijutsu, you only uses defensive moves rather than striking your opponent. You have a quick knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu, follow by three bloodlines, one of which is the legendary Mokuton. Your pose is standing tall, but your face spell slight doubt."_

 _Lincoln awed of how she easily listed out everything about him. He remarked "W-Wow. You really know me."_

 _Kurenai giggle "Thank you. Now you're turn."_

 _Lincoln clear his throat and started saying "You're almost in your twenties, but your appearances can pass off as still eighteen. You have long raven hair, creamy white skin like vanilla ice cream, and red eyes."_

" _Oh my, what a charmer you are," Kurenai teases him with a sly grin. Lincoln blush of what he was saying and resume going to her skill as a kunoichi._

" _Your skills as a kunoichi are excellent. Your master and adopted mother is Tsunade Senju. You have a great knowledge and used in Genjutsu, which earned you the right of "Genjutsu Mistress." Your Taijutsu is second on your quirks follow by your Ninjutsu. Your appearance is also like civilian clothes; red blouse and white shorts. Enemies will not notice you if they see your figure," Lincoln saw an eyebrow raise by her, which he stammer. "I-I mean, your figure will draw attention if your enemies are quick to recognize it."_

 _Kurenai hummed in amusement and added "Good. Let's give a try!" She quickly summon a few hand signs that caught Lincoln off guard. Her whole body vanishes by a thick mist. Lincoln got into his stance. The mist got larger as it surrounded the entire forest. Lincoln knew he was under a Genjutsu._

" _Don't react. Remember your surroundings," He said to himself. His eyes looked more at the mist. His breathing was slowing rapid._

 _Hearing cracks from underneath him, tiny tree streams rose up from the ground and wrap themselves around his legs. Lincoln quickly move his arms, which more steam shot out and latch themselves on the wrists. His body is then move up as the steams continue going out from the ground. Lincoln was getting scare, but his face wasn't showing any expression. His mind went back of what he remembered before he and Kurenai enter a discussion about Genjutsu._

 _They were in the middle of the forest. A few trees surround the couple. Leaves were falling as Kurenai started talking about him, from behind her. Bushes were on the left side of the boy; he recalled seeing blueberries. Lincoln try to remember something else if not for another stem already wrapping around his waist. A sixth was making its way to his neck. All Lincoln kept thinking about the trees and the leaves. Trees and leaves. Something just added about the trees. There was one oak tree beside Kurenai. As leaves were started to fall, there was more leaves coming off of that oak tree than it was. And those leaves weren't greenish color; their tone was slightly brighter than the rest._

" _ **That's it!"**_ _Lincoln exclaim from his mind and move his arms to break away from the steams. He form a tiger seal and undo the jutsu. "Release!" He shouted._

 _The steams stop moving and vanish away, along with the mist. Lincoln fall down on his back._

" _Very good, Lincoln-kun," Kurenai exit out of the oak tree, the one Lincoln predicted to have been there. He gets from the ground and dusted off the grass sticking on the back of his shirt and pants. "You were quick on your mind to remember your surroundings."_

 _Lincoln bowed "T-Thank you, neechan," Kurenai then frown, making him discomfort._

" _But this is the beginning of your lesson. It took you three minutes to figure out to get out of my Genjutsu. You need to be on your feet, Lincoln-kun. You got to listen and see everything at the same time."_

" _I promise, Kurenai-neechan. I'll get better," Lincoln promise to her. Kurenai's smile return before she bend down and plant a kiss on his forehead._

" _I know you will, ototo-kun. I think it's time for your lesson with Shizune. Don't wanna make her feel scare, do you?" She laugh and winking at the boy, which he give her a grin. They both walk together with Lincoln gaining the first step of learning to detect the Genjutsu. In time, he'll learn to overcome the illusion with the Genjutsu Mistress backing him up as his teacher, and possibly his lover if Kurenai can make Lincoln not only detect Genjutsu, but find surprises that can conquer his heart._

 _A sly chuckle escape from the raven haired and red eyed beauty and wrapping her arm around Lincoln. His head is pushes to the bottom of her chest, making his face showing red and Kurenai laughing more._

* * *

 **Ok, that's more hints of Lincoln's darkest secrets. His new phobia of the Shinigami will reflect of what he's been through from the last three years. I'm guessing everyone already know about the secret tailed beast inside of Lincoln. If anyone can guess the tailed beast, then hooray for you all! And you're reward will be the next chapter, which will probably be Next Friday since I got some ton of reading to do for next week. I'll try to find time to work on the chapter. Till then, please provide some ideas relating to the story and for Omakes.**

 **See you all later! NiteOwl18 out!**


	42. Meet The Familiars! A New Goal!

**Sorry it's late. I need to caught up on my reading in each of my class. It's going to be like this semester. Here is chapter 42.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Meet The Familiars! A New Goal!**

Lincoln moves forward to slash against his Kenjutsu teacher with his sword. Yugao grin, her balde counter above her student/brother, "Good Lincoln-kun. But be prepare for the element of surprise!" Sensing a clone from behind, Lincoln move his fingers and quickly summon a clone to block a sword dash. Meanwhile, Lynn was focusing her Lightning style and break through multiple wooden tentacles by Yamato's Mokuton. The tentacles were wrapping from one part of Lynn's body before she cut through it with one chop from her Lightning chakra. Her speed was exceeling by matching the projection of each tentacle was about to hit.

The Loud Family were once again audiences, this time with the Senju family joining them. The original family were shocked on how the two are evolving very fast.

Lori said, wide eye "Whoa! They're literally great at this!"

Luan joked about Lynn's lightning power through a wood clone "They're having a _shocking_ time! Hahaha!"

Lisa was going bananas of taking down notes from both subjects and the amount of power they're producing. She stated in her recorder "As you can see, both subjects have enter a course of defensive and offensive strategies against their opponent…"

Lana and Lola were eyeing on their big brother with admiration and saying in union "So cool!"

Lily added with a smile "Lynn's doing well."

"She's so sparkly than ever!" Leni commented.

Rita hummed in nervousness of seeing them train like this. Three years ago, right where Lincoln still was living in her home, he wasn't that big of a fan of exercising and she forced him to. When that didn't work, she made him join playing football, which he got Lynn to pretend he's him. Now he, along with her daughter, are training like crazy.

Lincoln had Yugao pin down by the tip of her blade. Lynn smash through with two wood clones with a haymaker. The tomboy yelled "Yeah! That feel great!" She pump her fist in the air in victorious.

Tsunade rose up from the bleacher "Lynn-san! Lincoln-kun! Take a break!" Both of the students went to their Headmistress/ mother. The buxom women went to them and smile "Good work, you two. You both seem to be getting more stronger!"

Lincoln stammer and bowed "Th-thank, kaa-chan."

Lynn scream with a grin "We're getting more awesome! Say, why don't we get back of learning our new jutsu?! I wanna try the Chidori again!"

"And risk getting third degree burn on your hand again? Fat chance," Karin remarked, walking to the tomboy. "You still haven't even learn to use your sword!" She pointed at her at the end of her sentence, which Lynn scoff.

"Who needs a sword if you can relite on your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu? Beside, me using a sword sounds kind of pointless."

Yugao deadpanned with crossing her arms "And you'll wound up getting stab again," Unfortunately, the Loud family caught what she meant.

"Again?!" All of them cried. Lynn felt she have been busted and turn to them with a fake laugh.

"It's nothing you guys!"

Jiraiya groaned "Nothing but a toad's ass! You got stab on your first mission for carelessness!"

Lori then remember something a month ago regarding about Lynn's injury on the job and the tomboy didn't want to tell them any details from her pride. She turn to her, saying "Lynn, when you told mom and dad about your injury, it was because of you got stab?!"

Rita demanded "Young lady, explain!"

Before Lynn can answer, Lincoln got in front of his former mother's gaze and said softly "M-mom, L-Lynn was t-trying t-to protect me!"

"That's no excuse, ototo-kun," Kurenai added with a glare. "She put a stupid and reckless move and endanger her life!"

Lynn shot her back, arguing "I said I was sorry! I learned my lesson!"

Luan shook her head along with Lucy, the twins and Luna. The comedian said "Why am I not surprise?"

Leni went to her little sister and said with a worry tone "Are you feeling alright, Lynn? Where does it hurt? Should I take a look?" Her hands fumble on her red shirt to lift up. Lynn pushes her away with a small blush.

"Like I said, I don't need sword!" Lynn went back boasting her power. "I have Lightning chakra, one of the strongest five elements like the slut said!" Unknown to the Loud family, Kurenai's left eyebrow twitches in annoyance while Tsunade, Alyssa and Karin shook their heads over her impoliteness. The Loud family was shocked on how Lynn addresses one of the daughters a foul word to disgrace woman.

"Junior!" Rita scolded her daughter with a furious look.

Leni asked Lori with curiously "Who's the slut?" Lori give her a look that say "I'm not touching that one".

Lincoln softly glared with his voice firm at Lynn "W-Will you p-please s-stop calling Kurenai-nee chan that?" The red crimson woman nod her head warmly. Lynn is a little surprise of him standing up

Lana asked with innocently "What's a slut?"

Lori suddenly answer to her little "It's something you don't wanna say to anyone! It's a bad word!"

Anko remarked in a whisper "Only when they don't hear you talking behind your back."

"But seriously, not cool, Lynn," Luan glared at the tomboy, which she didn't got a response from Lynn as she was still on the topic on her training.

"Can we please get back to training?" Lynn said impatiently.

Tenten utter a disgusted sound before adding "When are you going to learn to have some manners? Seriously, how do your family put up with it?"

The Loud family said the same thing without Lily in union "It's how she is."

Tsume huffed at the brunette tomboy "You're not going to get anywhere with that attitude of yours, pup. You need to start treating everyone, even your comrades, with respect." Akamaru barked from Hana's arms, agreeing what the women said.

Rolling her eyes, Lynn said "Fine, fine. I won't call Kurenai a slut anymore. Now can I go back learning to control my Chidori?" The Loud family all shook their heads with the parents sighing heavily at their stubborn daughter. Lincoln facepalm and shaking his head at the same time.

"W-What do you want us for, kaa-chan?" Lincoln asked his adopted mother.

Jiraiya spoke "Well kid, it's something your family want to talk about," Lincoln turn to his old family before shifting his head back to his father with a questionable look.

Lisa explained "What your parental father is saying is who are the adversary that we should be aware off. You told us about your adopted family rival ninja clan. We need to know who are we up against."

Lincoln look at the sun and saw it was somewhere in the middle of four in the afternoon. They been training for at least three hours. He answer "I guess it wouldn't take a few minutes. Yamato-neesan."

"I'm already on it," Yamato appear from the back of Lincoln and in his hand were a couple of files. The Loud family all sat down on the grass. Yamato did the same and place the file in the center. The Senju family copy them as well. Jiraiya open the file and reveal the first photo on the file.

"This is Fugaku Uchiha, current leader of the Uchiha clan and father to his two sons, Itachi and Sasuke," He close the file and select another file. The second photo brough mild blush from the Loud girls.

"Oooh, he's handsome!" Leni gushes at the picture of Itachi.

"That's Itachi, the elder son and Captain of his squad. Codename: Crow." The file close and a third file came open.

Lola immediately reacted of the photo, "That's the jerk that try to kill us!"

Lana added, matching the same reaction "And it stab our bro!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, second son of Fugaku and member of Itachi's team," Jiraiya resume explaining. The fourth file is then open, revealing the scared member of the Uchiha clan.

Lynn asked with a dumb face "Who's that?"

"Obito Uchiha, youngest brother of Fugaku, uncle to Itachi and Sasuke and second captain of Itachi's team. Codename: Tobi," His hand went underneath the photo of Obito and shown the Loud family of the same person with the orange spiral mask. They remember him back at the Hawaiian and Russian cuisine when he got a hold of Choji's unconscious body and give a happy greeting to them.

Luna move her finger at Obito's picture and asked "What's with the scars on his face?"

Tsunade added "He got them during the destruction of Konoha. Long story short, these men are dangerous prior to their clan."

"What about those two guys that were with him?" Lily asked. "One of them had spiky hair and the other was chubby."

On cue, Jiraiya show them two files and revealing their data. "Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan. Choji Akimichi of the Akimichi clan. These were the two other ninjas that were with Sasuke."

Lisa repeated "The Nara clan and the Akimichi clan. Are they more clans than what we introduced just now?"

Karin answer each naming the legendary clans in her hometown. "Yes. Before Konoha was gone, they were individual clans that strengthen the walls of the hidden village. There was the Hyuga clan, the Aburame clan, the Uchiha clan, the Senju clan, the Uzumaki clan, the Kurama clan, the Sarutobi clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Nara clan, the Akimichi clan and the Yamanaka clan."

Anko chime in, "But the famous trio of the hidden village were the Nara, the Akimichi, and the Yamanaka clan. They were called the Ino-Shika-Cho. There's basically a generation after a generation. Now the Uchiha clan have the last three members."

"Three members?" Lori asked. Anko then show the file of Ino Yamanaka between the file of Shikamaru and Choji. "What can they do?"

Yamato answer "By now, your family have been introduced of the Nara and Akimachi's clan signature jutsu. The Nara clan possess _The Shadow Possession Jutsu_ , which can allow their shadow to take over your shadow and mid mick any movement from the user. The _Expansion_ and _Human Bolder_ both belong to the Akimichi clan, which can allow one to build up their chakra and expand to a bolder. By my guess, one of you insulted Choji Akimichi the F word, right?"

Rita pointed at her diva daughter "It was Lola."

"Mom!" Lola cried in dismay.

"A little warning, brat," Tsunade added. "Don't ever say the F word to an Akimichi. Gentle ninjas they are, but mess with them and their love of food, you're in for a world of trouble."

"And my job!" Lynn Sr shouted, feeling traumatized of how the chubby teen destroyed the inside of the restaurant.

"Finally, there's the _Mind Transfer Jutsu,_ it allow the Yamanaka lunch their mind inside a person's subconscious and temporary taking over. It's also use for interogration purposes to reveal any secret."

Lola then grin of a jutsu to know a secret as fast as she can "Now that's a jutsu I like to see!"

Luan remarked "What a _mind-bending_ reveal! Hahaha! Get it?! Lynn Sr, Anko, and Jiraiya all laugh while everyone groan. Lincoln laugh from behind his hand, which Luan took notice and shouted cheerfully for it.

Lucy recalled what Anko had said. "Wait, you said the Uchiha clan have them here. Did they kidnapped them?" She asked.

"More like they have been taken in by the clan leader's orders. After the fall of Konoha, Fugaku found them wondering in the woods and took them in as new members," Jiraiya answer.

Leni lamented "So they killed everyone in the village and raise three orphans, even after that man murdered their families?"

Alyssa stopped "Before you say it's sweet, it's not, dear. The Uchiha do not care about family; they only care about power. These children are being raise because of who they fall under."

"Fall under what?"

"Their families, Leni!" Lori shouted at his roommate.

"But they're families are dead."

Lynn shouted with a nerve "She meant the jutsu that old lady explained!" She then got hit in the head by her mother.

"Show some manners or I'll do it for you!" She warned her with a ticked off look.

"So these ninja have three members who are part of a generation after their folks because of their talents? That's bogus!" Luna cried.

Alyssa smile at her student "Not to worry, Luna. In each day, we'll keep training until we're ready to face them again!"

Lana nod her head firmly with a toothy grin "Agree, and let's start with the part of us learning to use a sword! Any takers? Just me then!"

Luan joked "Still got the blade up at the tip of your brain I see!" The youngest tomboy then latches onto Lincoln's left arm and give him the sad puppy dog look.

"Lincoln, teach me to learn to use sword! I wanna be a sword master!" She begged. Lincoln couldn't response to how she was giving him the sad look. He sweatdrop and couldn't find the words to say to his former little sister. Anko and Shizune were gushing how adorable she is while Yamato and Jiraiya both shook their heads in amusement.

Hana then got in between the romance and spoke "You can't learn to use a sword without learning to start your chakra training!"

"She's right, dear," Tsunade bend down to Lana's level, her little blue eyes were looking at her monstrous cleavage. "Eyes up here. You want to learn a sword, you got to open your chakra system first. That's the first step of being a kunoichi."

"Can you train me?" She asked, turning her attention with the same puppy dog look. Tsunade felt unaffected by it and response with a firm answer.

"No."

Lana cried in dismay "So crude~!"

Alyssa giggle "But we're open for consideration of training you, dear. How about it, Loud family?"

Karin then shouted loudly "Wait! I object!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Anko complain, digging out the ringing in her ear. Karin got in front of her eldest sister and spoke on her behave.

"We have increase training level to Lynn Baka and Lincoln-kun and us! There's no time to give extra lessons to another people! Have you forgotten the Uchiha are waiting for the right moment?! Also, Moegi-chan and Hana-chan are beginning their clone training! We have no time to give the Loud family training!"

Shizune added after a due process "She is right. Time is at a very limited level. With Sasuke exposing his name to the city and the police are pushing a mandatory curfew, we can't risk their safety of putting them in front of the lines."

Lynn corrected "My family are capable of withstanding anything the world hit us. If those jerks want a fight, then we'll simply join in on their little showdown! You're with me, everyone?!" She turn to her family.

Lori glared shockingly "Are you insane, Lynn?! We can't face those Uchihas! Like Mrs. Senju told us, they're murderers! They can easily wipe us out!"

Lucy added "They told us about their Dojutsu, the Shiraigan. You never told us what can it do."

Tsunade explained "The Uchiha are famous of the Shiraigan. Their Dojutsu allows the Uchiha member to do these three abilities. First, it can see chakra and any genjutsu by detecting a shinobi's flow from it. Second, it carries a great deal of perception. Just like reading lips and mimic any movement, they can dodge anything you throw. With those eyes still active, they won't suffer a inch than a scratch. And finally, they can copy any jutsu. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. The Shiraigan is famous for that, and creating perfect Genjutsu. It's why it's call the Copy Wheel Eye."

Lynn groaned "That's not fair if they can learn a jutsu by those damn eyes! That's not training!"

"Hold on. Will those Shiraigan will be ably to copying one of Lincoln's bloodline?" Lucy asked, now scare about what the Uchiha are capable off.

Lincoln shook his head, "Not exactly. They can't copy all forms of jutsu. They need the right elemental nature to perform them. Otherwise, it won't work."

"And the Mokuton is too powerful for anyone to control it. Their bodies can't function on the bloodline without risking their limbs being blown up," Karin explained briefly.

Lisa cried, writing down in her notepad "Fascinating!"

Lily grinned "That means Lincoln can defeat them, right? With his Wood powers, he can stop the Uchiha!"

Kurenai sighed sadly "I'm afraid not, sweetie. While Lincoln-kun does have the Shodaime bloodline, he still need to control it property. Yamato is the only person who can teach him. Until then, he need to keep the Mokuton at a limited state."

Lynn Sr asked "What could they aftering if they want my son?" He failed to see his wife and some of his daughters flince at the Senju giving him the stick eye to the man who failed as a parental figure to Lincoln.

Clearing his throat, Jiraiya spoke firmly "We believed Fugaku Uchiha is after something. Something he used the last time back in Konoha. Now I set up a spy system on every area in Royal Woods. My most recent spot are the baying docks. Those archaeologists are scouting in the known areas of Japan and bringing back whatever they can find on display. And they are bait for those bastards they can lay their hands on."

"They're not, like, robbers?" Leni said.

"They're not interesting then a simple vase or a piece of armor they can sell on the black market. It's far worse for the power they come across," Jiraiya finish his statement with a grim look.

The Loud family, including Lynn, were now scare of this could meet the end of Royal Woods from what the old man said. Lisa slowly said "You mean...like a weapon?" Jiraiya nod his head to confirm her question.

"Is it a jutsu?" Lucy asked.

"Or a Kinjutsu, which I'm hoping it's not."

"What's a Kinjutsu?" Lynn said, hearing this right now.

"Forbidden Jutsu."

Lucy gasped "There's actually techniques that are forbidden? Wicked!"

"How can you say that?! Those jutsu aren't something you can't learned!" Karin scolded at the goth. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey, take it easy, glasses!" Luna got in on her face. "She's just like that."

"Like Karin said, it's something you don't wanna get into, Lucy," The Hispanic teacher looked at Lucy. "Learning a jutsu from something that is forbidden is consider not exactly punishable, but they have some consequences when using them."

Lynn lean in with her right ear "What are they?" She is then punch in the cheek by Karin.

"She said it's forbidden, baka! It means Not allow! Banned!"

"I get the word play, nerd bitch!"

"LYNN!" The tomboy got started by Alyssa sudden shouting. This got the Loud family being scare as well. "DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU OF LEARNING SOME MANNERS BY DOING SOME WATERING WALKING EXERCISE AS PUNISHMENT?!"

"No ma'am!" Lynn is down on her knees. Alyssa then went back to her compose and smile sweetly.

"Good girl!"

" _So scary!"_ These were from the minds of the Loud family, especially those who had class with her before and never seen her lose a temper from a mild teacher.

Tenten stammer "A-Anyone have questions?"

"I do!" Luna rose her hand. "Back at the fusion restaurant, when that asshole summon a sword from a scroll, is there a jutsu like that?"

"That's the _Summoning Jutsu,_ and that's the jutsu you're really going to love!" Tenten is beaming with joy. She takes out a scroll from her back pocket.

"Oh, boy," Anko rolled her eyes. "Here she goes."

Karin sighed "She overdo her demonstration."

Tenten then unrolled her scroll and press down her left hand against one large seal and pops out a large staff. She explained "Scrolls can be used when face with an enemy. It can stored everything you need. Medical emergency. Water. Weapons. I got tons of weapons, by the way! You wanna see them?!"

Lisa stopped her "Question: What are these strange markings from the scroll?"

"It's part of the Space-Time Ninjutsu," Tsunade explained. "Anything you seal creates a dimensional void when it can be stored away. Pressing your chakra against it automatically summon it."

"So awesome!" Lana awed while Lisa looked interesting of owning a scroll for research purposes.

Leni cried "I can, like, stored so much makeup and clothings in there!"

While the adults chuckle on how amazing they were, Moegi cried "Tell them about the animals, Tenten-chan!"

Lori repeated what the cute pigtailed girl said "Animals?"

Jiraiya grin "Now that one is I should explain," Tsunade then grab him by the collar and pushes him back to the group.

"You'll waste time babbling!" She scolded her husband and turn to the family. "Beside what my daughter explained of storing weapons, medical equipment and clothes, there's also the Art of summoning an animal. First you signed a contract with a animal and finally that animal will provide as a component or your familiar."

Lana gasped loudly along with her twin "I wanna see! Who can do that?!" The Senju family all yelled at the same time.

"NO!"

"Did someone want a demonstration?!" Jiraiya then place his right hand on the grassy ground. A large puff of smoke erupted, and when they all clear, an orange toad that was double its size like the van the Loud family have driven appear. Jiraiya was standing on top of it with a grin.

"WHOA! A TOAD! HE SUMMON A TOAD!" Lana was squealing more to a fan girl faze.

Lisa then fainted from that last unexpected information and Lynn Sr was babbling and screaming like a little girl before joining Lisa on the ground.

With his grin turn wide, Jiraiya then went to a ridiculous pose and screaming "LOOK ALIVE, LADIES, AND BEHOLD! MT. MYOBOKU GAMA'S HOLY SENNIN AS TOAD SANNIN, REMEMBER IT! THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Lana is chuckling in high pitch, "This is so cool!"

Lily giggle "I like his pose!" Moegi and Hana both laugh as well.

The rest of the Loud family were either deadpanning at the pose like he was a wannabe superhero or gasping at the toad that appear out of nowhere. The Senju family were shooking their heads or turning away in embarrassment. Lincoln was facepalming with his face in red.

"Come on, dad! Really? In front of my old family?!" He complained.

Alyssa groaning "Why does papa always have to put this kind of crap?"

"It's dad, Alyssa-chan," Shizune added in embarrassment.

Lynn was deadpanning how laughable the old man's pose was before shaking her head. "Wait a minute! We can summon an animal and no one bother this to mention me?!"

Anko shot her a glare "This is something you can't just learn like it's a clone jutsu, brat! You have to sign a contract in order to summon an animal!"

"Sounds easy enough for me! Where can I sign it?"

Lincoln added "It's not easy, L-Lynn."

While Lucy and Luan were helping Lisa regain consciousness, Lori and her mother does the same with dad with the elder saying "Why? Do you know it, Lincoln?"

"Nope. He's still haven't reach an answer," Jiraiya jump off from the toad as it vanishes and walk back to the group. He stand next to his wife, who was giving him a glare. "Personally, I wish he go with the Toad contract."

Tsunade growled "And I told _you_ that Lincoln-kun will be siding with Slug contract."

"Hime, the Toads love the kid like he was their own! Even Ma and Pa like him around!"

"Toads and Slugs. There's a Toad and Slug contrack?" Lola asked with disgust, which Shizune found that comment offensive.

"Please watch what you're saying, dear. These are very powerful animals, unlike the one you seen before," Shizune scolded the princess.

"How can a Toad and a Slug be literally dangerous and powerful?" Lori find it stupid and ridiculous.

Tsunade then looked at the adult with a shit eating grin "Why don't _I_ show you and not act like a complete ass?"

"You're showing your animal, then I'm bringing out the chief!" Jiraiya bellowed. The two adults distance away from the audiences and bite down the tip of their thumbs. Their hand signs were exactly like their counterparts and the two adults shouted " _Summoning Jutsu!"_

Once the clouds were over, a massive toad appear before like the first toad before. Its body was a dull, rusty red. Eyes, Lips and chest are bright red markings. His eye have a scar, making him look sinister to the Loud family. He wears a large blue happi vest with the kanji (ebi) on the back. A giant dosu blade is shown on the right hip. A large kiseru pipe is inside its mouth. The last familiar was a giant slug that Lynn recognize her from before when Ms. DiMartino saved her from the Uchiha members down by the barens. Both of the summoners introduced their familiars to the Loud family.

"This is Gamabunta, Chief of the Toads."

"Lady Kaguya, Leader of the Slugs."

Gamabunta spoke, shocking the Loud family "Jiraiya! Why have you summon me?!"

Luna shouted "Holy shit, it talks!"

Lady Kaguya turn its head at the source of the scream and lead down on the family, speaking like a mother scolding her kids "Will you please do not curse in front of me?"

Leni scream "Ahhh! It's gonna eat us!" Lynn Sr then fainted, this time Rita catches her.

Lola cried, holding her arms "Please spare me! It was Lori's fault for doubting you and your large not so gross friend! Eat her!"

Alyssa hushes "Girls! Relax! She's friendly!" This got the screaming stop, but those who are still scare huddle together.

"It's true. Please don't be scared," Lady Kaguya added, now her voice is speaking with softness, making the gang to lower their guards.

Gamabunta then grunted at the locals and bellowed "What are these runts doing here?! Who are they?!"

Jiraiya answer "These are my son's old family."

"Is the kid here? Where is he?" Jiraiya then call out Lincoln's name and both of the familiars saw the Senju boy standing in front of them.

Lincoln bowed in respect "Hello Chief. Hello Lady," Gamabunta then lay out a grin and blowing smoke from its pipe.

"How are you, brat?"

Kaguya cried in happiness "Hello Lincoln-kun! It's nice to see you again!"

Lynn's mouth was open in shock that her little brother is speaking to the giant talking animals. Lori and the rest were bewildered as well with Luan saying "How does Lincoln know them?"

Gamabunta spoke "So you finally made a decision to choose which contract you wanna sign?"

"I'm still thinking," Lincoln chuckle nervously, making the toad sighed and blowing smoke in the air.

Kaguya lamented "Where are your manners, Gamabunta?"

Tsunade answer to her familiar "We summon you because we are showing the Loud family about Summoning jutsu."

Gamabunta's eyes widen at the name and said "Loud family? The ones the treated the boy like he was trash? Where are they?!" A slight whistle came and its head lower down to see the Loud family with nervous grins. This didn't please the chief. "So you're them? Come to finish what you put the boy through? Well, I won't let you!" He yelled.

Lola spoke in fright "Actually, it's Lynn's fault! She try to kill Lincoln!"

"Lola!" Lynn is then meet with the chief's face, this time with a disgruntled look. She lay out a small whimper.

"I swore I'll stomp the person responsible for the brat's suffering, and look who is it!"

Lynn then suddenly shouted "I ain't scare of you!"

Jiraiya shouted "Chief! You really don't wanna do that!" He got in between the two with a nervous laugh.

"Why is it?" The chief wasn't finding his laugh funny.

"Because...she's one of us."

The chief and the slug mistress both were shocked at the information and lean their heads down at Lynn, still standing in her pose and getting ready to strike. Gamabunta then snorted and lay out a giant laugh.

"Her?! A Kunoichi?! Oh, that's rich!" As he was laughing, Lynn's face turn red and gritted her teeth.

"Shut up! Shut up, I say! Shut up, you big warted dumb fucker!" Everyone froze just as those words came out and the Chief stopped laughing. Both of the summoners, plus Kaguya and Lincoln, all have horror in their faces.

" _Not good!"_

Gamabunta lowers down until his right eye reflect on Lynn's scowl. He shouted "How dare you disrespect me, brat?! I'm Chief of the Gamas! You should respect me!"

"Chief of my ass, is what you are!" Lynn shouted back. "I'm a ninja, and _you_ should respect _me!_ "

"And why should I?" His tone meant he wasn't giving a crap of what the brat was saying.

"Because I'm the best damn ninja in this squad! Lynn Loud Junior, remember that name!"

Alyssa shield her face with regret _"I'm starting to rethink this make Lynn fix things with Lincoln-kun!"_

Karin was gasping and scowling at the same time, _"What the fuck is that baka doing?! Doesn't she know not to piss off a familiar?!"_

Anko was cackling in her mind. _"She is so screw!"_

Kurenai's eyes was redder as she look at the face the Chief was making. _"Stomp her very slowly!"_

Gamabunta then lay his right side of his body and wave his hand around carelessly "Ha, you're not so close of being a ninja with that attitude, missy! You don't know what shinobis are! Take a look at my summoner; he's a pervert in the eyes of the ladies, but he is a damn respectable ninja!"

Jiraiya irked at the pervert comment "Really, chief?"

"Oh, and I'm not?!" Lynn getting close at his body.

"You lack Wisdom, Strength, and Charisma."

"Hey, I got Strength! Wanna see?!" Lynn lifted her fist and it sparks a few lightning, surprising the Chief.

"Well, I'll be damn! You got Lightning Nature chakra, just like the one in Kumo!" His voice spell surprise.

Lynn laughed "Damn straight!" Then the Chief's mood went down and his attitude was much nastier.

"The same scum village that had conflict with Konoha? Try to steal the Hyuga's Byakugan under a false peace treaty? Or how about kidnapping the princess of the Uzumaki clan?!"

"Wait, what?" Lynn was dumbfounded. "I just wanna see this summoning jutsu!"

"And now you want to sign a contract with the toads or slugs? No dice, brat! You may be all strength, but you lack any respect! You're not worthy of being call my summoner!"

Lynn stared at the toad with dismay in her face after the giant wart face thought she was signing a contract. Ironically she thought a little a few minutes back. Now this one was really rude and doesn't see her as a worthy ninja. Her macho personality came through to a scoff and turn her head away.

"Who cares?! By how you acted on my family, _you're_ not worthy of me summoning you!" Lynn turn her back away from the chief toad.

Lisa cried "Lynn, that's what the giant amphibian said!"

Gamabunta then blew a raspberry at the tomboy, revealing a stud-like piercing on upper and lower side on the tongue. Lynn cough at the smell of the pipe and narrow her brown eyes at him. He spoke again with a grunt "I have no time to quarrel with you, brat. I'm returning home for some sake! Thanks for wasting my time summoning, Jiraiya! Let's go, Kaguya!"

The giant slug was busy being countered by the Loud sisters, admiring her beauty and asking more about her role as Mistress of the slugs. She was blushing of all the attention, seeing they're not scare of her anymore. Lynn Sr is still unconscious from the summoning. When he heard Gamabunta calling her, she said "Forgive me, but I must leave," Her head shifted to Lincoln and bowed at the young boy. "Goodbye for now, Lincoln-kun!"

Lincoln wave his hand, "Bye Lady Kaguya!" She poof away.

Gamabunta added "Come visit my boys anytime, brat! Ma and Pa really like having you around their home!"

"I'll get right on it."

"And don't waste time on deciding who do you want to choice! You don't wanna break Ma's heart!" The Chief lay out a few laughs before vanishing. Lincoln response with a weak laugh before stopping.

"So rude."

Jiraiya added, standing next to him "You said it, kid. Using Ma as a bargaining chip to go with the toads. How low can you get? Very clever, if I might add."

Lynn added "Who is Ma and Pa and why has Lincoln been visiting them?" Jiraiya then turn his head with a disapproving glare.

"None of your concerns, if you want to bad mouth more like you did with the chief. Do you have a death sentence, brat?"

Lynn argued "That fat wart started it!" The Loud sisters went to her aide with furious faces.

"Because you started it!" Lori added. "You have to literally open your mouth to the first thing something pops up!"

Lana scolded with her arms cross "Now we don't know if Lincoln is worthy of signing with the Toads!" She added to herself. "And me as well."

"Get off my back! You guys were so scare you didn't stop me! Thanks for your support!" She said with sarcasm.

Alyssa and the gang went to argument where she voice out "You can't anger a familiar like that, Lynn! You have to show some respect! You were lucky the chief was showing you mercy or else you would be on the ground with your bones broken!" She scolded with her hands on her hips.

Lynn roll her eyes and added "He didn't look all that menacing."

Luan reply "He was _croaking_ up for a bruising! Hahaha, get it? But seriously, you screw things up again!"

Lincoln turn to his tomboy of an older sister and spoke with some scolding "L-Lynn, you ha-have to-to m-make things r-right with the chief!"

"I'm not apologizing to that wart! He can suck it!"

Karin exclaimed, marching with her fist rising up "That's it! I have enough of her!"

"You wanna fight me, nerd bitch?!" Lynn shouted back, ready to punch her know at all face. Karin was being held back by Shizune while the brunette tomboy is held back by Leni.

Leni cried "Lynn, please!" No one didn't saw Lincoln's left hand shaking and the boy covering it with his right hand.

His face spell with distress and his mind reacted with horror. _"Please no!"_ He ignore the slow cackling inside his head.

"Get off of me, nee-chan! Somebody got teach this baka a lesson!"

"Then it should be you, nerd bitch!" Lynn slap Leni on the chest and ran to Karin, who had free from Shizune's grip. She pull back her fist and is in contact with the crimson teenager.

But then, Lynn's right hand is grab and her entire body is slam to the ground. Everyone pause and stood silence at the person who deliver the body slam. Lincoln's hands were shaking and his face was a mixture of contempt and exhaustion.

Leni gasped "Linky?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade both reacted the same as Leni, but with horror. The old man said "Not good!"

Lynn turn her body around and gasp at the sight of her little brother. Instead of his usual posture nice state, his face narrow to a very grim look. His eyes narrow to match his expression. But the thing that scare Lynn was his eyes. His eyes that were once of a nice guy was now the eyes fill with hate.

Lynn gasped with her mouth open _"Those eye! It's just like how...everyone sees me!"_ A image of the town's new hated toward the tomboy and giving her the eyes of hate. _"No...Lincoln's different. Something about them seem...off!"_ She saw for a brief second his eyes were gone and a tiny yellow irides came before switching to a normal color from the shouting of her teacher.

"Lincoln!" Alyssa then hug him. "Sweetie, stop!"

"Lincoln-kun, snap out of it!" Tsunade shake her son until he was at his normal state. Lincoln look around and saw his old family were shocked. The youngest were in a mixture of awed and afraid.

"What happened?" Lincoln said. "Why do-do you all looked scare?" Suddenly, a unexpected pain hit his head, making him yell. "Ahh!"

Lori and Rita goes to him, but Yamato pushes them, ordering "Please stay back!"

"What's wrong with Lincoln?!" Luna screamed.

Shizune said to her little brother "Your pills! Your pills!"

"Left...pocket!" Lincoln scream, feeling his headache getting stronger. Shizune got them out from his pants and insert two pills inside of his mouth. Lincoln felt the headache was gone and Alyssa and his guardian were helping him with his arms.

Lisa went to Lincoln's aide and spoke with worry "Brother, are you alright?! Do you need medical assistance?!"

"I want...to sleep…" Lincoln muttered incoherently as if the drug was starting to take effect.

On cue, Tsunade turn to Alyssa and Kurenai "Take him to his room right now!" She ordered. Both of the grown women did what they told and carry the teenager to his room. Lynn was getting up with a slight concern in her face. But her face switches with more worry that she was about to be punish. Tsunade turn to the rest of the Loud family with strict authority "You all need to leave immediately."

Rita spoke with her mother mode rising up "But Lincoln-!"

"He needs his rest! He must not be disturbed! You're welcome to come back tomorrow. But you, brat!" Lynn flinches at her tone and eyes glaring at the tomboy. "You better have a new attitude change or else the only training you'll receive is cleaning the entire campus!"

Lynn nod her head sadly, processing what she had done "Y-Yes."

The rest of the Senju family follow their mother/wife, leaving the Loud family alone. Their faces spell sadness, including the children, who didn't have time spending time with Lincoln after his separation. Lynn saw their faces and guilt came to her for not listening what she was told to do. Once again, she ruin her family's chance of speaking to their son/brother.

Luna glared at the tomboy "Way a go, doofus!" Lynn lead down in shame.

Rita sniffle before clearing her voice "E-Everyone, time to-to leave," All of the eldest sisters give Lynn the stick eye while Rita was carrying the still conscious Lynn Sr. Lynn wanted to stay on the grass and not face the wrath of her sisters for screwing this little reunion. The look of fear was still frozen on her face. Her little brother have pin her down because she reacted on attacking Karin, his sister. Lincoln never lay a hand on her, even after she crushed his right arm. Now all of a sudden, he attacked her in defense, if Lynn wanted to call it that.

"What's going on with you, Lincoln?" Lynn said in a sad tone. She get up and went to join the rest of the family. The younger sisters follow through with hurt faces of not spending some time with their brother, even Lily feel sad as well. Lisa stay where she was eyeing on her brother who was in pain a while ago. Her eyes look down and pick something that was left behind. A white pill, the same pills Lincoln's been taking since her family came here. Humming in though, she bend down and took out a plastic bag from her back brown pants and drop the pill inside it.

Looking at it like it some source of a strange power up to help Lincoln ease the pain, Lisa muttered "What secrets are you hiding, elder brother?"

* * *

Sasuke breathed, follow by his right hand burning up. He can feel the chartered marks scorching his skin permanently.

"Good, Sasuke. You're learning very well," That was his father from his back. They were at a private arena instead of the hideout. Fugaku took Sasuke up in the mountains and introduce him to a A rank jutsu that the famous Kakashi Hatake created in Konoha, the Chidori. Since he unlocked his Shiraigan yesterday, the leader took Sasuke under his wing to achieve a level Itachi once after gaining said Dojutsu. The mountains became a training combat for Sasuke to use learn his new jutsu. So far he was able to hit five to nine hits at any location.

Sasuke saw his work as flawless, but his face wasn't showing any expression. He said, raising his burned arm "Not...yet! Need improvement!"

Fugaku sternly reply, walking to his second son "You're going to work yourself out if you don't take it easy. You already learning the basic of Hatake's Chidori. You need to set a limit to focus on what you're targeting."

Sasuke just glared at the man and sat down on the ground. He asked with a scowl "I don't suppose you have an idea about my flaw?"

"Your Chidori will only hit at a precise location. However, it'll make you an easy target for those Senju scums," Fugaku stated. Sasuke's scowl drive further at remembering his battle with Dog and Rabbit. Dog's Lightning Nature chakra was spiking up. Her last battle with Itachi was pathetic. Now she reaches a level where her speed and stamina are equally matched to a Kumo shinobi. And Rabbit. He was still on what kind of chakra he had when he looked from his Sharingan. It was a mysterious for him.

"Are you imagining your targets as the Senju scum you and your brothers fought yesterday?" He asked, knocking out of Sasuke's sense.

Sasuke lean his head up at his father and spoke "Back at the restaurant, when I unlocked my Sharingan and my blade clashes against Rabbit's sword, his chakra seem odd. I never saw his chakra hiding and releasing at a risky moment. That memory is still in my mind. Who is he?"

Fugaku hummed at his son wanting to learn the identity of Rabbit (Lincoln) and the mysterious chakra he have. Seeing the expression went to a desire frown to know a secret, the man added with a grin "If you want to know your enemy's secret, first you must fight him and challenge his power," Sasuke then look back at his father with interest. "If you want see the man who you fought, you have to train more and face him again. Show him your true potential as an Uchiha! Your Sharingan is just the beginning, and your new jutsu is barely showing any progress. Combine with the two and you can't lose to a Senju scum."

Sasuke then rose up with a grin slowly appearing in his face "And will my Sharingan avance further to the Mangekyou Sharingan?" He said, wanting to hear if he can finally unlocked the advance Dojutsu he had heard and his family members have.

Fugaku give off a low chuckle and pat him on the right shoulder "To gain the Mangekyou Sharingan comes with a hefty price. Itachi, Obito, Shisui, and I have all reached the level because we choice to cross it. I think we both know the answer for our Dojutsu to reaching the ultimate level."

Sasuke give one answer. "Murder."

"Madara experience this by taking the life of his little brother and became the first to reach the Mangekyou Sharingan," Fugaku explained, his hand pressed firmly at his son's shoulder. "It's a very painful image of killing your own kin, but this is what we can accomplish for our clan to survive of being the most powerful elite ninjas. When the time comes to face your enemy, Sasuke, you must be the one to take a life."

Sasuke waste no time of reacting to what his father explained or utter in protest of gaining a level by killing. He said with a new goal implanted on him "I will, father."

"Excellent. Continue with your Fire Style, Sasuke. I'll come back and check your training in one hour," Fugaku finished before he body flicker away. The Uchiha look at his targets and felt his chakra level returning to its highest level. His hands are summon with the image of Rabbit in his eyes. He growled before smirking at his new potential goal.

" _Just wait and see what I'll accomplish, Senju!"_ He open his mouth to release a Fireball. Somewhere away from him, Itachi was looking over his little brother's training and his father watching with the amount of self-interest. He had hidden behind the rocks and looked how Sasuke is learning an assassination A-rank jutsu. A look of a sudden and frustrated expression came to his face and said "Tou-san sama, will this complete your plan or risk losing a loved one?" He cough to his mouth before continue seeing Sasuke blowing another fireball at his target.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Sasuke."

* * *

 **Omake: The Misadventure of Lincoln's Fangirls: Jeepers Peepers!**

 **Note: This content Sexual Manner.**

 _Lincoln's fangirls were seen outside of the campus bathhouse and were hiding in the bushes. A few of them were blushing and faces spell worrisome._

 _Murayama spoken with an innocence voice "We are, like, going to get in trouble for this!"_

 _Elphelt's face was the brightest out of the whole gang. "Is it too late for me to back out? This is so naughty!"_

 _Ryona giggle pervertedly "Uh-uh! We're already going on with the plan! Every Tuesdays and Thursdays, our darling boy goes to the hot baths for relaxation. But he's going to get more than just a rub a dub dub! Kureha, did you put the sign up in the boy's side?"_

 _Kureha give her a thumbs up and grin "The mixed bathing is in position."_

" _At the highest temperature? We don't want Lincoln-kun to be boil. We want that soup to be nice and sweet~! Kimiko, the camera?"_

 _Kimiko is sitting on the ground with a computer lapot on her lap. Her screen show various point of the mixed bathroom thanks to the camera she set up in there. "Check," She said._

" _And finally, the last piece. Which one of us is women enough to go in there with Lincoln-kun and giving him a good old BJ?" The closeted sadist turn to the rest of the gang, whom all of them had blushes in their faces. Her plan of her was crazy! They wouldn't dare go in there and try to corrupt their darling. What if the headmistress finds out?! What if Alyssa-chan catches them?! Seeing the five girls are wimping out, Ryona smirked "Guest I'll have to try it another way. Kimiko, you can hold your breath for ten minutes, right?"_

 _The Japanese petite girl utter "Yes."_

" _Good! Then you're the right girl!"_

" _WHAT?!"_

 _The girl was inside the mixed bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel to cover her slender figure. Her face was blushing like a tomato. She said to herself "This is so wrong!"_

" _ **Too bad, girlfriend! A lot of us will kill in your position so don't ruin this!"**_ _Her waterproof radio ear spoke._ _ **"Oh, shit! He's coming! Get in the water!"**_

 _Kimiko closes her eyes and take off her towel and throw it at the other side. She jump into the warm water and stay there._

 _Outside, the girls saw from Kimiko's laptop of Lincoln stepping out of the boy's changing room. His lower half is covered with a towel. What really got the girls so hot in their faces was his upper body and chiseled chest and barely showing four pack._

 _The boy take off his towel. The camera is only showing the backside, much to a certain closeted sadist's dismay, and Lincoln stepping in the water._

 _Underneath the warm water, Kimiko was blushing more of seeing a close up of Lincoln's member. It was nearly five inches and a great good length to her opinion. She wanted to scream, but will risk embarrassing herself and Lincoln. She is sticking to the plan and move it with her lips opening up._

 _Lincoln's eyes wide and gasp in a low tone. He felt his member is being massage by a less warm object than the water itself. He wanted to get up and leave, but this...this felt...oddly nice. To the back of his mind, he thinks it's Anko who wanted to pleasure him since the bathhouse innocence. Or Alyssa or Kurenai, in his opinion._

 _Seeing the boy's erotic facial expression brought more shade of red in their faces. Kureha exclaimed "Damn, this girl is really giving it to him!"_

 _Ryona, despite being turn on by this live stream, pouted "Oh, pooh! Now I wish I was there instead of Kimiko! I can give Lincoln-kun the best BJ underwater for ten minutes!"_

 _A voice then spoke from behind them_ _ **"Give WHO a WHAT for HOW LONG?!"**_ _A massive killer arua was shown to make each to turn their heads and saw a livid Kurenai Senju._

" _Kurenai-senpai!" They all cried in fear, their red faces were gone, along with their color. The red eye beauty women look and saw her little brother on the spy cam in the mixed bath house._

 _Lincoln's breathing turn heavily. His arms spread out against the edge and his head lean up against the ceiling. Kimiko is still working on his erected member. Her tongue licking up and down and her nose blowing small bubbles. She can sense it twitching, hinting Lincoln is about to release his essence. The young pre-teen had his mouth open like he was about to feel relief closer than the water was working his bones. The essence is then blown into the girl's mouth from the first three squirts. His body jerked, and hit his head into the water._

 _Kimiko rose up and scream at his unconscious body "This wasn't part of the plan!"_

" _Well, what do we have here?" Her own body froze and she turn her head slowly to pray it wasn't who she think it was. Her blue eyes turn white of seeing Anko with a sinister smirk._

" _Sounds like you were doing something unacceptable as Shizune-chan puts it to my dear ototo-kun," She walk toward her. Her eyes saw Lincoln flowing in the water. Anko went to him and almost laugh at his expression. Mouth open with drool coming off with his tongue out and a dirty blush. "You give him a sex stroke."_

 _Seeing Anko stepping in the water, Kimiko put her hands up in defense. She shouted "It was Ryona-chan's fault! She may me do it!"_

" _Oh, don't worry about her and the others. Kurenai is handling them right now. But you, little girl, are about to experience a far greater pain than you can imagine! Ku Ku Ku!" Anko crackle both of her knuckles. The water turn hotter than it was. Kimiko lay out a piercing scream as her shadow was covering her viewpoint._

* * *

 **Omake: Movie Night with Aunt Tsume**

 _It was a raining night in the Senju mansion. Lincoln came down to eat tonight's dinner since he was too busy learning with Shizune's lessons on the human anatomy. Akamaru was following him. Fixing himself a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich and a glass of milk, he was about to march upstairs to his room when he notices the t.v was on in the living room._

 _He and his dog march inside the living room and saw Aunt Tsume on the couch with a light brown robe. Her spiky hair was messing and dry like she have been taking a shower. Her eyes saw her surrogate nephew and grin "Hiya, Lincoln!"_

" _Hi Tsume-Obachan. What are you doing?"_

" _Just watching some sci-fi movie. You like those, right? There's more room." Akamaru barked and jumped next to Tsume and lay down as her fingers started rubbing his head. Lincoln shrug his shoulders and sit to the left side of his aunt. He place his dinner at the table, where he saw a bottle of sake and a glass. The bottle was nearly close to reach the middle._

 _Lincoln asked about her attire "Have you been taking a shower?"_

" _Yeah. I was washing the dogs outside when the storm hit. One little lightning and I got covered with dirt and mud. And if that wasn't enough, Hana join in on the fun," She explained with a huff. Lincoln chuckle at his little sister's antiques. "I got the little girl to take a shower before I took one."_

 _Lincoln take one bite of his sandwich and continuing seeing the part where the heroine is fighting the alien on board. Tsume saw what her nephew was eating and spoke with a slight disgust "How can you eat that slob you put on your sandwich, pup?"_

 _Lincoln stammer, shallowing another bite "I-I like it. What's so wrong about it?" He drinks on his milk._

 _Curious, Tsume stopped massaging Akamaru's head after the pup fall asleep and rip a piece of the other half of his sandwich. The piece goes into her mouth, and after a few bites, Tsume's face scrunch up in more disgust and spit out the remains in her hand._

" _Yike!" She cried, dumping it back on the plate. "I'm never eating that again!" Still feeling the taste of sauerkraut, Tsume drink another shot of sake and open her mouth relief "That's the stuff!"_

 _Lincoln chuckle more and eating the last bite of his sandwich. The two spent the night watching the movie. Tsume voice out her argument of the movie "Jeez, what was the point of those morons bringing in a egg on board when they should have known it would come out an alien?"_

 _The boy reply "It wasn't in their common sense."_

" _Common sense my ass!" She chuckle mockingly and drinking more of her alcohol. "They should have taken a second look of that egg more closely before taking it on the ship." Her eyes were glue on the part of the heroine saving the little girl from it. "I swear if some parasite try to wring their dirty hands on my daughter, I will show no mercy!"_

" _I wouldn't think it'll happen, except the enemy you should be concern are the boys," Lincoln was glue on the screen that he didn't saw Tsume chuckling mischievously. The alcohol was starting to take effect._

" _And you'll be there to protect my little girl from perverts, right pup?" Her arms wrap around his neck and her voice drop to a motherly tone. Lincoln felt off guard and shallow a few crumbs that was still in his throat. "And me? Your favorite aunt?"_

 _Lincoln stammer with a mild blush "O-Of course! And you're my only aunt, Tsume-obachan!"_

" _Awww!" Lincoln's face is press inside her her cleavage with Tsume cooing her lovely nephew. "That's my nephew! Why don't you sit more closer~?" Lincoln didn't argue as his body is shifted by her hands and the back of his head now feels the valley of her breast. His legs were sitting on top of her thighs and body is wrapped around by her arms. Lincoln chuckle nervously when Tsume give him a teasing smirk and his eyes glue on the movie._

 _The aunt pat on the boy's white hair and though_ _ **"This boy is truly one of a kind! If my daughter doesn't sweep him up, then this lusty old gal would~!"**_

 _Lincoln didn't felt her arms press more and her head pressing against his cheek, although his face turn more redder. Tsume lay out a lusty laugh._

* * *

 **I got news for my one of my Loud House stories: I got the plot changed of one of them, which is now a crossover of the show and My Hero Academia. Comment on what you think of it! Even though you all want Kill la Loud after this story is done, that doesn't mean you want to know of the story and ideas for it.**

 **Again sorry for the late update. I got lazy for all the reading I needed to read for my classes. It's going to like this every day until I am done. So don't expect that every new chapter will be on Friday. It might be Friday at midnight or Saturday morning or more later than that.**

 **Same thing as before the last chapters. Send your ideas on new chapters and Omakes!**

 **Next chapter is probably the Loud family spending the day with Lincoln and a character returns, which I know you know who it is.**

 **See you later! Eventually! NiteOwl18 out!**


	43. A Day Out! A Friend Returns!

**Chapter 43: A Day Out! A Friend Returns!**

The Loud family went back to their homes after their day in Senju Academy went horrible in the end. Even though the family took part of being back in Lincoln's life, the family felt some of the Senju members still hold distant towards them. No one said anything on their ride back home other than Rita crying her eyes out, the little ones being sad they didn't spent their time with their long lost brother and Lori, Luna, and Luan all look at Lynn with blank stares in their eyes. Leni was the only acceptation of not being direct to Lynn since she was crying and worrying about Lincoln's state back at the training ground. As for the tomboy herself, she didn't say anything or do something to make her older sisters stop glaring at her. She knows it was her fault. Lynn kept looking at the window with a somber expression.

At the front of the house, Rita pushes her husband and ran to their room. The door slam shut and her cries muffle inside. The man sighed sadly, feeling the same way towards her.

Seeing her daughters entering the home with sad and contempt faces, he spoke with his words choke up "D-Dinner will be ready soon, girls," He walk into the kitchen to prepare for food. On cue, Lori, Luna, and Luan all looked at Lynn, and before they can even scold her, the brunette tomboy was already up stairs and slam to her and Lucy's room.

Her roommate was about to get her, but Lori held her arm in front. "Leave her. She cause enough problems for one day," She stated with her eyes narrow upstairs. She turn to the rest and added "Gang. Sister's meeting. Now."

Lori closes the door and sit on her bed, facing others. The rest were still in the same facial expression. The only exception was Lynn, who was still in her room. No one bother to go and retreat her like Lori said to Lucy.

"First start. We know what we're thinking," She said, her mood dropping down to a sisterly concern. "Lincoln's new family. Tell me what are your thoughts about them."

Luna begin with a heavy sigh "Where to start? There's nine daughters, one of them is a mom and have a little girl with her. Ms. DiMartino is part of them. All of them are ninjas, and so is our bro."

Lisa corrected in her usual tone "Shinobis. They prefer to be called Shinobis, Luna."

"Long story short, they seem nice to Lincoln. Better than we were," Luan's mood turn sadness, making a few to match the same attitude.

Lola whimpered, a bit of worry "Do you think...Do you think Linky prefers them than us?"

Her twin next to her turn to her livid "You shut your tongue, Lola! No way he ever do that! He still loves us! Aren't we going to talk about what happened back at his home?" This got everyone's mood turn differently, most of them wanted to knock some sense into Lynn's mind.

Luna growl, her knuckles turn red with fury "I am about close of knocking that little twit's head! She just have to open her mouth!"

Lucy complained "What do you expect? She's Lynn, everything around her turn into a fight whenever she angers someone."

"And that someone is a gigantic amphibian and a terrestrial gastropod mollusc, streename slug," Lisa translated. She was no longer faze of two animals in abnormal size pop out from Lincoln's parents on comment.

Lori rolled her eyes before adding "That little twerp is lucky Mrs. Senju didn't press charges on us if she literally beat up Karin."

"Thank god Lincoln stopped her," Luna admitted with a small smile. Leni, who was quiet throughout the conversation, hugged her pillow and saw the grin her sister was making and scolded her

"There's nothing to be smiling, Luna. Linky could have kill her!"

"You kidding me? It's about time someone decide to teach that oaf a lesson!" Lola bragged.

Lily eye her in front between Luna and Luan "Did you all notice the look Lincoln was giving to Lynn?"

Nodding, Lucy added "I saw it as well," Her voice was more grimmer than before. "His eyes weren't nothing compare to the big brother I once know. His face spell damnation and his aura turn cold all of a sudden."

"I didn't see his face, just Lincoln flipping Lynn to the ground like a boss!" Lana bellowed and chuckling. Lana and Lola both approve while Leni, Lucy and Lily were shaking their heads in disapproving.

Lisa scoffed "Please. It could be all the tension Lincoln was holding against our tomboyish and aggressive sister unit after years of abuse," The goth who was sitting next to her turn her head and argue at her point.

"It wasn't anger. There was nothing. No expression, just...hate," Lucy's word turn more gaps that it scare Lily and Leni simultaneously. Luna hugged Lily and throw a glare at the goth.

"Is it wrong for the little dude to feel what he's been feeling for a long time? Being a punching bag and never a human being?" She asked, hoping Lucy will drop this.

Lori added "What about us? We're not the perfect angels and Lincoln suffered more from Lynn's abuse," Luna look away along with her roommate in great shame. Lola lean down in sadness, looking back of tormenting her big brother from blackmail. The eldest felt shame as well for treating Lincoln less than a human being. She addresses them with force "Thank goodness, we're coming back tomorrow."

Lola asked "What about Lynn? Are we going to something about her impolite attitude?"

Luan added, scowling "She went too far this time! I swear, that mouth is going to get her team kill one day, if not, Lincoln!"

Leni gasped, her tears starting to release and throw a pillow at her "Don't say such things, Luan!"

The comedian rose up, her voice raising "Don't denied it, Leni! You know it's true! Why would Ms. DiMartino make her, out of all the people here, into a ninja?! She's arrogate, crude, and doesn't care about anyone but herself!"

Lily cried "Luan, that's not true! Lynn's change!"

"I hate to say this, Lilster, but Luan is right," Luna nod her head with a frown. "We thought her being sent to Juviel will change her problem and reflect the people she hated, but it was such a waste! Nothing have change! The only thing Lynn Loud Jr is capable off is being an egotistical jerk who thinks nothing but a challenge to her and badmouth everyone when something she wants!"

Leni throw a glare at her "Luna, keep your voice down! Mom and dad might hear you! Or Lynn!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!" Lily suddenly stood up, surprising everyone. "Please everyone, can't we stop treating Lynn like she's not here? She's still our sister!"

Out of everyone in the group, Leni was sympathetic toward to the toddler since she's the only one that talked to Lynn. She know that her other sisters of what they been telling to Lily since Lincoln's departure and Lynn being in Juvie Hall. Regretful, the fashionista was a part of it. Now Leni wanted the family to stop treating the same way they been treating Lincoln before when he was bad luck.

Luna was still fuming, but lower her guard for her little sister. "Lily, if you knew what was the reason,-"

"Luna!" Lori shouted, stopping the rockstar of saying what she have to say. "That's enough," Luna nod her head and sit back down. Lily did the same as well. The eldest continue speaking "Now, I know we didn't have any time with Lincoln because of his training. I know his mom is still allowing us to come back and see Lincoln. Perhaps, we can persuade Mrs. Senju of taking Lincoln out for the day."

Lucy objected "Do you think she'll allow that? What about Ms. DiMartino and her sisters?"

"Ms. DiMartino can vouch me, Leni, Luna and Luan. I don't know much about them, but we can ask if they want to come."

Lola was unease. "Hanging out with Lincoln's new family. Is that weird?"

Lisa fixes her glasses, "There's nothing weird of us, Lincoln's old family, spending an environmental day from his training with his adopted family. Like Lana said, Lincoln can never replace us. Lori, do you have plans of where we can begin forming a hypothetical friendship with his new sisters?"

"There is one. Dairyland."

"Are you sure?" Luan asked, confused. "It could be a short day. Remember, the town might pass a curfew. Speaking of which, Maggie never given me an update," She check on her phone and saw a few messages from her girlfriend. All not relating of the news in city hall.

"Regardless of some prick revealing his family to the world and is after our little brother, it still doesn't stop us of spending time with Lincoln," Lori bring back the topic in hope to clear the issue that the Uchiha clan will stop at nothing of getting Lincoln for reasons Tsunade never discussed.

Lana asked, worried "Do you think they'll like us? They know what we did to Lincoln through the years."

"But we matured after three years. Well, most of us," Lori added, and her mood turn downward of mentioning Lynn.

"What about her?" Lucy grumble.

Luna scoffed "I doubt that little bitch will control her temper problem."

"Luna!" Leni scolded. "Not in front of Lily!"

"And them," Lucy pointed to the twins and Lisa. "Also, thinking what Lily said, Lynn just need to control her temper."

Luan sarcastically laugh "Ha! The day Lynn Loud Jr tries _not_ being like an arrogant butthole is when my boobs complete in a match with Mrs. Senju. And these," She shake her milk jugs, making Lori bright red and Lucy covering the twins and Lisa's eyes. "Aren't getting bigger by the minute! Lori can't we wrap up this meeting? I wanna meet Maggie at the bar."

Luna stand up, her eyes gluing on her phone and seeing a message from her girlfriend "Sam ask me out tonight. Gotta get prepare."

"Haiku is inviting me a screening of _IT_ in her backyard, along with the others," Lucy added.

Lori sighed before a message is heard from her phone. Seeing it, her blue eyes almost wide before saying to remain her compose "This meeting is over. Remember what Lincoln's mother said, we can't tell anyone about this. We got to protect Lincoln."

"And Lynn," Lily added, sending a small glare at Lori.

"And Lynn."

Lucy open the door and all of the sisters left the room as soon as the meeting was over. They went to their rooms or meet up with their girlfriend and friends for a night out. None of them failed to notice the door creak open from the tomboy's perspective. Lynn frown as she watch them leave. Her head still receiving what she had listened from her sisters. Yes, she was spying. As Lynn was about to beat herself how she almost destroy her second chance of making up with Lincoln, she heard the footsteps coming up at the same time. After they passed her room of getting a scolding and a beating, she open the door a little and saw Lucy and the twins entering Lori's room. They were having a sister's meeting without her. Lynn exit her room and silently listen to what her sister had to say. Agreeing what Lana saying about Lincoln replacing them for his new sisters, Lynn hear Luna and the twins of Lincoln standing up to said tomboy and they were proud of doing so while Leni and Lily protest. Hurt and surprisingly agreeing with them she had it coming, the verbal lashes from Luan and Luna of Lynn's temper respectively came into topic. She heard that they don't believe Lynn can change and are starting to doubt her of being a respectable ninja and will only cause more trouble for Lincoln and his sisters in the future. Lynn almost crash through the door to teach her older sisters a lesson, but stopped herself of hearing Leni and Lily came to her defense and surprisingly, Lucy, who ignore her ever since she came back from Juvie Hall. She retreated back to her room as soon Lori called off the meeting.

There, she lies on her bed and look up at the ceiling with a faceless expression. A small frown was the only thing she have. Lynn lamented how she acted like a bitch in front of Ms. DiMartino's family and her own. She doesn't know why she keep acting like this. Lynn promise that she'll make things right with Lincoln, but her pride kept coming back whenever someone pointed out her flaw. It makes her so angry! But, she feel like a bitch. And to make matters worse, Lincoln flipped her. She couldn't believe her little brother flipped her because Lynn was about to attack Karin. She never though he acted like this out of nowhere or the look he was giving off.

Lynn felt scare, more scarce than being the plague of her school and town. She would shrug it off from their comments or lash out for staring at her. This time, it was different. Lynn saw something in Lincoln's eyes she never seen before. It was the same eyes everyone is now looking at her, but these eyes... felt stronger and more contempt. She swear Lincoln's eyes change after being paralyzed from that judo flip.

All because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

She ruin her family's chance of interacting with Lincoln again, though her boss said they're allow to come back, under the threat Lynn will change her attitude or be punished. Lifting off her red shirt, her brown eyes saw the faint scar where she got stab by Itachi. Another proof of her foolishness. This started her for bragging about her lightning chakra being the strongest and not need a sword. Her promise was slowly slipping into naught if she doesn't keep up as both a human being and a ninja to her comrades.

"So they think I can't be on my best behavior, they start to doubt me as a ninja," Lynn said to herself, muttering. Her eyes narrow and voice rising. "I'll prove to all of them I can be the greatest ninja! Starting with me being a new Lynn Loud Jr!" Two fingers touches the scar, remembering the promise the first time she got it. "I swear to Lincoln I will earn his forgiveness and I am going to get it!"

* * *

The next morning, the family were all done eating breakfast and taking a shower of day two in seeing Lincoln again. Lynn was the last one to take a shower. Feeling fresh from the steam, the tomboy looked at the mirror and put on a new face. This was the day she's going to be a new person. No longer she's going to insult, disrespect, and cause anymore fights in front of Lincoln and her family.

Slapping both of her cheeks with a shout, she said to her reflection "Alright, time for everyone to see the new you!"

Her mother spoke outside of the bathroom. "Lynn, time to go!"

The brunette tomboy left the bathroom with a small grin. She walk passed Luna and Luan's room when a hand grabs her left shoulder and her back is slam against the wall. Luna scowled as her hands were both of Lynn's shoulders.

"I'm warning you now, brah. Make any trouble in front Lincoln's family like yesterday and I'll make sure you get what's coming at you!" Luna threatened. Lynn response with a glare, but a softer one. Her arms were raise to push Luna off in defense. This wasn't notice by the rockstar as she gave one final look and went downstairs to join the family.

Lynn took a deep breath to release her anger out and her facial went to back to a grin before also joining her family. Lori was watching the t.v news before her eye spot Lynn coming down. Without a word, the eldest got up and march out the door. Lynn wasn't offended by her lack of greeting. Her brown eyes were glue on the screen with news covering of yesterday's meeting with the Mayor and police officials of the Uchiha clan. The newscaster revealed details relating to said meeting and concluding with the town officially declaring a new curfew at 7:00 P.M. The law is active this morning and every citizen must be at their doors at the precise time. Anyone who is out will be escorted by police back homes.

"Lynn, come out!" Lynn looked at Lori opening the door with an annoying look. The brunette tomboy then walk outside and quickly enter the van. She sat next to Leni, who give her a small smile. Lynn could hardly give one back, if not for Luna and Luan both eyeing her in furious expression.

* * *

Lincoln's eyes were open by the sound of snoring coming from his left. Turning to the source, he lift off the blankets and his face turn cherry red by the appearance of Alyssa DiMartino. He resist to yell to alarm the rest of the family who could be still sleeping or downstairs. And if it wasn't enough that his sister/mother figure and crush was sleeping with him, her sleeping attire would be enough to sent Lincoln in a stroke. She was wearing a red satin nightie that stopped her mid thigh. The right strap was loose, exposing a small reveal of her lacy bra. Looking down at her slender legs, there was also the strap of her red lace panties expose. Lincoln sigh and place his right hand slowly against the Hispanic women's cheek, knowing how she randomly get into her bed for conform. The boy still remember the first night she did. It was rather embarrassing and unsettling. He smile warmly with his cheek decreasing to remember the kindness she did of interacting with the Senju family ever since his accident. To be honest, Lincoln felt joy and weird to see his old family after three years. Like he told himself, he never hold any anger towards their actions against him. Lynn, on the other hand, was different. Yesterday, he though Lynn wasn't going to show off and be an arrogant prick, but she had to be like this. Looking back at the events, Lincoln felt a little annoyed, something he barely shows against his former sister since she started taking her training. It felt...weird to do that against Lynn for starting a fight with Karin, but Karin was the one who wanted to beat her off for insulting Gamabunta.

A soft moan interrupted Lincoln. Alyssa yawn beautifully and open her brown golden eyes to see Lincoln. A smile appear in her face, and she feel his hand against his cheek.

"Morning sweetie," Alyssa called out, placing her own hand on top of his.

Lincoln stammer, his face turn back to cherry "G-Good morning, Alyssa-neechan!" With a giggle, she lean her face and kiss Lincoln on the lips. He resume, feeling lovestruck "Y-You slept here again?"

"Yes. You were asleep after yesterday afternoon. Mama and papa watched you over in case something happened. We took turns for an hour, by the way."

"Thank you," Lincoln then saw her rose her body up and Alyssa started stretching both her arms, unknowingly pushing her chest to show some cleavage and more of her underwear. Lincoln turn away from her lack of modesty, but his face is smash into her chest. Alyssa cover her arms around his neck. She started kissing his head a few times before working over to his neck. Her voice was cooing to his right ear, "We got a few minutes before your family show up. Wanna stay here and cuddle for a bit?" Her fingers rub his white hair like a mother will, or in Alyssa's case, a big sister figure tending to her little brother.

Before Lincoln can get at least a reaction, Karin's mouth shouted from behind closed doors. _"YOU TWO BETTER BE AWAKE AND NOT FOOLING AROUND! THIS IS STILL KAA-CHAN'S HOUSE!"_

Alyssa sighed in annoyance and her lip scowling. She mutter "Honestly that girl, always spoiling the moment. Reckon she gets that from Shizune."

Lincoln looked up away from her chest with a small blush. "Why are you complaining about that?" He said, deadpanned. Akamaru then hop on the bed, addressing the two with his small barks.

Alyssa put away from her boy and pet the dog with a smile. "Good morning to you too, Akamaru," She said before rising up from Lincoln's bed. Akamaru walk to his master and lick his cheek. "I'm about to hit the showers before Shizune or Karin notices my appearances. Kami knows what Kurenai might do to me," Alyssa walked to the door before turning to Lincoln with a teasing smile. "One more thing," She lift up her dress up, revealing her lacy bra and panties. Lincoln's body reacted and turn his head away with a large blush and covering his nose.

"Alyssa-neechan!" He whined. Akamaru barked and his tail wagged to tease his master as well.

Alyssa giggle cutely before winking at the teen and walking out of the room. With Akamaru still laughing at the tease his master receive, Lincoln slump down on the bed and uttering "Good grief," He look down at his orange boxer and saw his other little friend awaken up from the sexy tease. With a sigh, Lincoln went to the bathroom to 'take care' of his morning erection before taking a shower.

Yamato answer the door shorty after Lincoln started eating his breakfast, and the Loud family enter with Rita greeting "Hello, Yamato."

"Good morning, Rita-san. The family is at the kitchen," Yamato greet back with a friendly smile and lead them to it.

Tsunade and her family all notices the Loud present, and as expected, the twins and Leni all hugged the boy who was still eating his breakfast.

"Lincoln/Linky!" They all cried. Lincoln return hugging them. As they put back, their faces spell worrisome.

"Is your head feeling better?" Lola asked.

Lana question "Do you need some water?"

"Want me to kiss it, Linky?" Leni suggested, putting her hand on Lincoln's forehead.

Lincoln pushes her hand and give them a small smile "I'm fine, thank you," He looked at his family with relief smiles before his own dropped of seeing Lynn. The brunette tomboy wave her hand timid with a nervous grin.

Tsunade huffed, narrowing her eyes "So brat, got anything to say from your temper episode?" After the Loud family distance themselves away from her, Lynn was left alone to apologize. All eyes were on Lynn. Some were anger, disapproving, and contempt. She was the center of attention, unlike how she's being seen as by everyone. Even Lincoln wasn't showing any emotion other than an ordinary frown.

Lynn begin with regret "I'm sorry. My attitude was unprofessional. I should have shown respect to my comrades, your daughters, and toads and slugs. I will never do it again."

"What about Karin?" Kurenai said with a frown. The glasses wearing crimison teenger hear her name call and frown deeply at Lynn.

"I'm sorry for trying to attack you, Karin. And Kurenai, sorry about calling you...you know. And Mrs. Senju, sorry for the old lady comment. I promise it won't happen again," Lynn finish her apology.

Tsunade hummed sternly "You can guarantee it won't. I thought we agree you will change your attitude and respect your captains as a ninja, and at the same time, a human being, for my daughters. You're lucky my son shown mercy on you the other day or else you would've suffer more than a judo flip," Lincoln cover his face to avoid any eyes directly at him; he didn't see his old mother react sadly of the buxom women referring Lincoln her child. Lynn notices how awkward it was for Lincoln and her own mother when Tsunade spoke. But she gently rubbed her right arm how she inventively causes Lincoln to defend against Karin from her loud mouth. "But since you look back at it, I'm willing to let it slide for now. Don't ever disrespect me and my daughters ever again, especially in front of your family. You're a ninja, Lynn-san. Time to start acting a little mature and trust in your comrades. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmistress."

Jiraiya felt the atmosphere was gone after Lynn make up at Kurenai, Karin, and his wife. He stated with a grin "Well, now that we got all this resolve, what say we get some training done?"

Lori step up, "Actually, there's something I want to talk, Mr. Senju-"

"Call me Jiraiya. Mr. Senju make me feel old."

"Right. It's about Lincoln. I was thinking if our family can spent the day with him," Lori revealed. Now all eyes were being on her. The daughters were surprise and suspicious at the same time. "It's only for today. And I know he's been training a lot and never goes out this often. Can we please take him to Dairyland?"

Tsunade looked at Alyssa, who saw the facial expression her mother was giving off. Alyssa turn to Lori, her ex-student "Lori, I don't think it's a good idea. I know your family means well of interacting with Lincoln, but now it's not a good time. As you all hear, the town have passed a curfew this morning and the police will be on the streets at dawn to find the Uchihas. Lincoln have to train."

Luna frowned "But don't you think he should take a break from his ninja training? Little bro is already strong and he's capable of fighting all by himself. Why can't he take a day off from training?"

Karin look sternly at the rockstar "The Uchihas aren't resting! We can't shown any sloppiness when we face them again! They could attack us at any moment if we slack off!" She, along with Kurenai, Anko and Yugao, all nod their heads. The Louds were dismay with Lucy and her the young ones were once again heartbroken they been denied to spend a day alone with their brother.

The brunette tomboy lick her tips together because they were dry. She notices how disappointed they were after being told Lincoln can't skip training for today. Lynn speak up, walking towards the edge of the table where Tenten was sitting "Don't you guys ever try to take a break from training? Ever been out of campus once and awhile? How about Lincoln? Has he ever been out of town?"

"Under a disguise, but not often," Kurenai answer back. "What's your point, brat?"

"My point is everyone needs a break. I don't know much about you girls or Lincoln, despite what I known about him, but I can tell that none of you ever been outside of the academy. Ms. DiMartino and Kurenai told me Lincoln never been out for three long years. My family are asking your mother to give Lincoln to us for some time together. Everyone in the table knows what we are since he already told you. We're not going to do anything to make Lincoln come back to us. We're not going to threaten him. We're not going to blackmail him. We just want to talk with him and hang out at Daisyland. Lady Headmistress, please. My little sisters never seen their brother for three years. Can you at least try to let your son hang out with his old family?"

Tsunade took time to process what Lynn had said. Looking back of what she knew about the Loud family, they were the most irresponsible family. They're chaotic and destructive and loud (no pun intended). The parents weren't good parental material of raising eleven kids, one boy and ten girls. They lost their only son and brother because of one mistake out of all the mistakes they committed against said boy. Now she felt she couldn't risk her boy of being left alone with the same family that given him nothing but misery and pain and abusive throughout the years. Seeing some of her daughters were shaking their heads of saying 'no' and those like Alyssa and Shizune were saying otherwise, Tsunade turn to the only person who can shed some light on this problem.

"Lincoln-kun, what is your answer?"

Lincoln gasped, dropping his fork to his half eaten blueberry pancakes. His head went right and left to both families. His index finger press together and mubble his voice of whether or not he could spent the day with the family that believed Lynn's superstitious. He never though he will come across with something so difficult of spending a day with someone who raise you for eleven years, leaning up to one mistake after another.

Finally he answer "I-I guess it co-couldn't hurt to s-spent the day with them,"

Lynn smile, and the rest were beaming with excitement of finally spending the day with their brother/son for so long.

Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, and Karin were frowning while Shizune and Alyssa held small smiles toward the family. Tsunade kept talking "Will you be on your best behavior, Lincoln-kun? I can promise you will be, considering you'll have your medication with you at all times," Lincoln nod his head. The buxom women then looked at the Loud family. Her voice spell firmly. "Loud family, will you, too, be on your best behavior?"

Rita and her husband nod their heads, along with their kids. "We promise. Our daughters won't cause trouble," She assure the buxom women who wasn't convice on her answer. Nevertheless, Tsunade can trust them in handling her son, despite what they had done. The daughters who were disapproving with it were nervous and still suspicious of the Louds trying to take back Lincoln to that hellhold they called a house. Kurenai wanted to speak up, but her opinion will be outmatch by her mother, who can put her trust on Lincoln.

Outside of the mansion, Lincoln was dress up in his usual clothing. A medium size orange fennel jacket and blue pants follow by his white shoes. The only additional piece was his grandfather's necklace. The Senju family were giving their voice of confidence toward the boy. The Loud family were at Vanzilla and watching the scene.

Shizune hugged Lincoln and said her voice in a motherly tone "Now Lincoln-kun, take your pills every two hours. If you're feeling stress, take two. If your head start to hurt, take your relief medicine."

"Nee-chan, ototo-kun doesn't need to be reminded again," Kurenai spoke, walking up from behind. Alyssa went to Lincoln's right side. Shizune step aside as the two women were facing Lincoln.

Kurenai spoke softly "Be careful, Lincoln-kun. If they show you trouble, don't be afraid to let it out.'

"Words of encouragement, Kurenai-nee chan," Alyssa reply sarcastically. Her brown eyes lean on her little brother and rubbing his white hair. "Do be safe, sweetie. Try not to get in trouble."

Lincoln shook his head. "I won't," He felt both of his cheeks feeling the softness of both of his sister's kiss. His face turn red, and both Alyssa and Kurenai giggle. The Loud family were surprise with reactions; Rita and Lynn Sr were gasping like fishes. Lori's mouth was open in shock. Leni was clueless of the scene as she was squealing, wishing to take a picture of it. Luna wolf whistle at her bro while Luan chuckle at a joke she though off and wishes not to say it in front of her younger sisters. Lynn's face was blushing for the second time both women were showing affection, this time in front of both families. Lucy gasped loudly, as if she was feeling some mild form of forbiddenness from Lincoln, Ms. DiMartino, and Kurenai. This was considered great poem material. The twins were tilting their heads in confusion on why two grown women kissed their big brother, though they find it adorable. Lisa hummed in though as her mind process of what kind of relationship Lincoln has between them. Lily gasp happily, thinking that Lincoln found a new girlfriend or two.

Shizune scoffed "Have you two know modesty?" Tsunade shook her head of her daughter's affection while Jiraiya, Yamato, and Tsume were all laughing.

"B-Bye guys!" Lincoln squeal and run inside Vanzilla. The slide door close. Jiraiya stop laughing and look at Lynn Sr.

"Take good care of him."

"We will, Jiraiya," Vanzilla drives away after his window were roll up. The Senju family saw one look of the van as it was leaving the gates. While Tsunade felt her son will be safe in front of his old family, her heart was racing with mother intention rising along with some of her daughters feeling that this day won't turn out bad like yesterday.

* * *

The Loud family were standing in front of Daisyland Amusement Park and were astonished of how it was packed. The town is going on like crazy after witnessing the news of the curfew established by Royal Woods Police Department. They try to enjoy their day they can before seven at the evening.

"My goodness, it's packed!" Rita exclaimed. Lines were being smush together to get tickets like people fighting over at a bargain. There were kids, yelling and shouting and crying to each other. It drive the parents more insane of getting inside the park.

Lisa answer monotonously "Every businesses, from small stores to large outlet parks, are going to be overcrowded thanks to coverage of our new curfew set up by the police department. Everyone will try to spent their last remaining hours before returning homes."

Lola spoke in determination "Well, that's not going to stop us!" The nine year old diva march her way inside the insane lines. "Move it! Out of my way!" The Loud family run in to get Lola back before she does something crazy, and yes, get inside the amusement park. The Louds find themselves being shove and push around by random strangers. Lori, her father, Luna and Lucy all got kicked in the shins by bratty kids. Lynn Sr finally got in front of the ticket booth with exclaim expression in his face.

"Thirteen passes please!"

The Loud family were inside the park. The Loud sisters were smiling, expecting that their day with Lincoln will be amazing. Rita was beaming in her heart she'll get to spent some time with her son. Lynn Sr wasn't sharing the happiness, though he was thinking of it. He was too busy morning the loss of his wallet after paying so much than the regular cost of each passes. It went up this morning when people were about to go crazy of spending about six hours before the curfew kicks it.

As soon as he was done whimpering, Lynn Sr put on a happy smile. "So girls, where shall you guys want to take Lincoln?" As soon as he turn, the girls were already pitting against each other after their father ask which sister is spending the day with Lincoln first. The teenager was red in the face, hearing his old sister argue for the first time since he left.

"Forget it, guys. Lincoln's coming with me!" Lori argue.

"Don't pull that "I'm the oldest" crap! Little bro is hanging with me!" Luna pointed her thumb at herself.

Luan joked "Sorry Luna. I'm been _wetting_ to ride on splash town with Lincoln! Hahaha! Get it?!"

"Get in line, joker!" Lola march over to her big brother and grab his hand. "Me and Linky are riding the Ferris Wheel together!" Her twin then grab his other hand and glared at Lola.

"Boring! Lincoln is coming with me to eat some funnel cake!" Lana drool, smelling of said snack.

Leni then hugged Lincoln from behind, the back of his head is between her large breast. "But I wanna spent with Linky! We totes need to catch up!"

Lisa scoffed "This is so ridiculous. You all are acting so primitive of deciding who get to spent with our estrange brother unit after three years like he's a stranger to you all. Thereby, I conclude the best way to spent time with Lincoln should be appointed to me," She walk to the flustered teenager, much to girls' anger.

Lily then pouted at her roommate "Lisa, that's not fair! I wanna spent time with Linky!"

"You're all wrong," Lucy appear in Lincoln's right side, scaring everyone, except for the boy himself. Though no one saw him not reacting. "The spirits say I should take Lincoln with me to see the haunted ride."

Rita whistle through her teeth, silencing them. They turn to their mother, who explain "Girls, I know a lot of you want to spent with Lincoln. Your father and I both promise Mr and Mrs Senju we won't cause trouble around Lincoln. So we're doing this from first to last," Minus Lori, all of the Loud sisters groaned. Lynn Jr was rolling her eyes how Lori gets to spent the day with Lincoln. And they call her immature.

"Yes! Come on, Lincoln! The bumper carts are literally have our names on it!" Lori grab the teenager's hand and lurd him out of the group.

The day started out as normal like the Louds predicted. Lincoln went on each sister like his former mother suggested. His mood was slowly turning up as he had a great time with them. He went on the bumper carts with Lori. Leni took the boy to the Cliffhanger ride. Lincoln went to the Fireball ride with Luna. Luan challenge Lincoln on the Fun Slide. Lynn was skipped due to being frightened by Lucy who was at her back and took her big brother away. He didn't notice the goth giving him a glare at the tomboy. They both went to the haunted ride. Like the big brother he is, Lincoln wrap his arm around Lucy. Like before, he failed to notice Lucy nuzzling at his chest with a small blush. After she was done, Lynn was waiting at the end of the right. But Lana and Lola both grab Lincoln's hands away from her, leaving Lynn stun. They went on the Ferris Wheel as Lola suggested. Lincoln had them hugging his side like the twins were waiting to do this since he was gone. After the ride, Lana wanted to eat some funnel cake, despite Lola's protest of breaking out pimples and gaining weight. They had a small quarrel of Lana disproving Lola gaining a hot body at an early age. Lincoln chuckle and pat them on their heads, making the twins hug him more tightly. Lynn was able to grab Lincoln and took him to the Tower Drop. He was sitting next to her. To her fifteen minutes of spending time with him, she was proud to see him smiling, even though he almost throw up. Lisa was next. The little genius and Lincoln went to one of the game stands, the ones where you shoot a target with an air rifle that you never known it's jammed. With Lisa's intelligent, she figure out which rifle was the most accuracy to shoot the most targets. With Lincoln's assistance, Lisa was able to shoot seven times in a row, earning her a giant giraffe. The white haired teenager was surprise someone as smart and mature mentally as Lisa could want something a child could want. To her embarrassment, she admitted it's a gift for her friend, Darcy. Lincoln gasp, hearing that Lisa had made a real human friend, instead of building one. Lastly, it was Lily, who was eagerly of spending time with her big brother after three years. Despite of not wanting to get on various rides that require the right height and felt Lily could be scare, they went on the carousel. Lincoln saw how his baby sister was happy. He couldn't remember the last time she was happy before. Once they got off the ride, Lily took Lincoln to a caricature artist where they got a picture of the two riding the waves on a dolphin. Lily admitted it's great, but she reveal she's a talented artist. Before Lincoln can see her work from her lavender backpack, Rita and Lynn Sr both told her it was their turns. Lincoln felt a little unease of being alone with his birth parents. To Lynn Sr's suggestion, they hit one of the throw-a-ball-and-get-a-prize stand. He grab one ball and throw it at the three bottles, which he missed. Rita was next, and almost hit the bottles. Lincoln got the last ball and knock all three bottles. His prize was a small strange sea turtle with its shell like a crab shell and spikes on it.

Lynn felt glad that Lincoln was having a fun time with his old family. Though her face spell different. She notices how some of her sisters took Lincoln away from her whenever her turn was next and give the tomboy a dirty glare. Concern and doubt came to her mind. What if Lincoln realizes what was going on in the family now that he was gone? How she become the new black sheep at home and in the eyes of the town. How will Lincoln react? Will he even care? Lynn shake off those thoughts, disbelieving of thinking Lincoln could care less against the person who cause him nothing but torment. And if Lincoln does found out, would he be disappointed of the family's attitude towards Lynn? Would he not want to hang out with her? Whatever happens, that won't happen! Lynn promise she's going to fix this broken relationship between her and Lincoln! And she's not going to let any predicude get in the way, not from her sisters, not the town, and not anyone from school!

After their fun, the Loud family went on the table stands where they ate lunch from the stand. Seeing the girls proclaiming the best day, Lincoln's heart was warm. Hearing that brought the teenager to leak out small tears, which he quickly whip them away. It feels nice to spent time with the family that loved you before. During the time with them, Lincoln learned some interesting things they had done. Lori is attending college, Leni is working part time at her favorite store in the mall, Luna got a girlfriend and her music is slowly taking up, Luan's comedy routine to rising up as well and got a partner to back her up, who is also her girlfriend. Lucy was getting into life more often than being stay in the darkness. The twins weren't fighting a lot. Lisa gain a friend. And Lily was showing an interest of being an artist. For his mother and father, Lynn Sr is working at _Aloha Comrade_ to become a chief. Rita, her novel was moving progress, but she hit writer's block a while back. As for Lynn, Lincoln didn't know about what she's been doing for the last three years. He knows Lynn's been in Juvie before, but whenever he asked about her life, Lynn changes the subject.

Lori was eating a couple of low salted fries and looking at Lincoln, who sitting next to Leni and Luna. She smiled "How are you liking the day, Lincoln?"

Lincoln was eating his chicken nuggets and reply back with a grin "It's great."

Rita reply "You deserve it, Lincoln."

Luan looked around with happy faces implanted on the family. A grin form at her face. "Look at us. The Loud family are in complete once again! Guess Lincoln was the missing link! Hahaha! Get is?!"

Lynn Sr laugh while the whole family groan. While Lynn Jr was facepalming, Lincoln lay out a few chuckles. Leni squeal in delight and lock his face close to her frame.

"It's totes been long since we hang out!" She cried. "This calls for a selfie, Linky!" The fashionista pulls out her phone from her turquoise purse and snap a picture of herself and Lincoln.

"What do your girls wanna do after we're done eating?" Lynn Sr asked.

Luna answer, eating a frie and leading against her chair "We pretty much rode the rides we can get on. It took us thirty minutes to wait in line. We can do it again," She suggested.

"Not so fast, Luna," Lori stopped. "What say we let Lincoln decide what he want to do?" She turn to her little brother who was done eating his meal. "Got anything you want to try?"

Lana then lead up against the table "Ooh! How about testing your strength, bro?! I wanna see how strong you are!"

Lucy added "I would like to see that," A small grin form at her face, and no one saw the small blush in her pale face. Soon the sisters were voicing their opinion of Lincoln testing his strength. The boy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure."

Luna teases him with a grin, poking his freckle cheek "Awww, what's the matter, bro? Feeling scare you're gonna make some babes fall for your muscle?"

Lola giggle deviously "It already happen to me!"

"I be you're thinking you're going to steal someone's girlfriend away from you, huh, Linky?" Lori grin with a giggle.

Lincoln was shaking like a leaf. His face was red. He was babbling uncontrollable. Leni gasp in a sisterly tone "Linky, your face is like a tomato! Let me hug you!" She presses his face deep in her large chest and nuzzle on top of his white hair.

Lynn's eyebrows twitches in envy of those large chest, mocking against her less average chest. She drink furiously of her drink and said "Leni, will you stop making Lincoln passing out on those milk jugs?"

"Phooey on you! Linky is feeling sick!" Leni scolded, and kept hugging her little brother.

Luan jokes "Yeah. Sick of not getting felt up by beautiful milk jugged babes! Hey-ho!" She and Luna both laugh while the twins were giggling together. Lily share in on the laugh. Lincoln's face kept getting redder and redder of feeling the soft globes of his former sister. Despite how wrong it feel to press up, Lincoln couldn't admit it was nice.

His face turn to a pout. _"Damn it, tou-san! It's your fault I'm like this! Why did you have to make me read your notes?!"_

Suddenly, his right eye then caught something from his distance. A person he knew for three years. A face he couldn't believe she been here of all places.

His head look up, and saying the name. "Ronnie Anne?!"

Her name and call and her eyes widen in shock. She said "Lincoln?!" Ronnie Anne move to the table, shocking the family.

All of them cried in union "Ronnie Anne!"

Then another voice called "Ronnie Anne, there you are!" Lori's heart beat slower of seeing her ex-boyfriend being here. Bobby Santiago was the same age of her. A blue flannel shirt with grey long pants and low black shoes.

Teary eye, Lori got up and hug him. "Bobby!" She cried.

"Hi Lori!"

Rita gasped "Bobby, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Ronnie Anne for a couple of weeks. Mom give me permission to be here," The man reply before his eyes looked at his little bro. "Lincoln! Hiya doing, bud?!"

"Hi Bobby," Lincoln held his hand, but he was meet by a hug from Bobby. As he pull back, Ronnie Anne took the time of noticing his new appearance while Lincoln looked at her. She grew beautifully. Her dark black hair in a ponytail was long to her backside. Two gold earning. Purple jacket with a white t-shirt and purple shorts and sneakers. Lincoln never though he was facing one of his old friends again.

"Ronnie Anne," He begin, and is meet with a unexpected hug. Lincoln's mouth was hung open. He hear something else. She was crying.

Ronnie Anne sobbed "You dummy, I missed you! Why didn't you write me or say you were ok?!" Her eyes lean up and caught one Loud member that made her stop crying. She growl and let go of the hug. "YOU!"

Lynn knew it was directly at her. The Hispanic teenager pointed at her with a grim look "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Lori uttered with fear "Oh no," Bobby was surprise to see Lynn here, considering what she had done to Lincoln. His face was slowly turning to a frown. He said "Lori, why is Lynn here?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JUVIE! WHAT, DID YOU BREAK OUT AND CAME HERE TO FINISH THE JOB?!" Ronnie Anne spread her arms to protect Lincoln with a scowl.

Lynn gritted her teeth and marching over "I got out, Ronnie Anne!"

"On good behavior?! Don't me laugh, bitch!"

Lincoln then got in between them and spoke to his friend "Ronnie Anne, please! Lynn did got out! She did her time!"

Lori added, grabbing her arm to prevent from punching Lynn "It's true! Lynn did her time!" Ronnie Anne glared at the tomboy, who is being held by Leni, but she wishes not to get in conflict with her.

Bobby walk to his ex-girlfriend with a shock look "Lori, is that true?"

"Yes, Bobby. Our family is here to spent some time with Lincoln. Mrs. Senju told us to," Rita added, surprising the two people.

Ronnie Anne lower her fists and her glare soften, but she was angry at Lynn. She stated "I don't care what you said. She can't go within Lincoln or she'll kill him like before!"

Lily repeated, hugging Bun-Bun "Before?" She didn't see the rest of her sisters all reacted in shock and turn to each other in nervous.

"Ronnie Anne, I change!" Lynn suddenly shouted.

Ronnie Anne scoffed "Yeah, right."

"It's the true! Lincoln hasn't one shown any resentment toward me!"

Lisa whispered to the twins "I'm surprise she knows what 'resentment' means."

"If you're done playing bad cop, me and Lincoln are going to test our strength," Lynn declared and taking Lincoln's left shoulder. They distance away from Ronnie Anne, but the Hispanic girl touch his left hand.

"Not so fast! I'll go with you! Just so you don't get all psycho on him!" She narrowed her eyes more at the brunette tomboy. Ronnie Anne shove her, letting go of his shoulder. The two walked to the game. Lynn gritted her teeth, and clutching her hand of seeing her rival back here.

Lori went to Lynn and warned sterny "Don't cause any trouble, twerp!"

"No problem," She forces a smile and walk caustically to Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. The Loud family were left to deal with Bobby and his sister being back in Royal Woods. Meanwhile, Lynn's promise of not losing her temper was starting to break and a fight with a certain friend was unraveling.

* * *

 **Omake: A Jealous Substitute Teacher's Vow!**

 _Alyssa DiMartino was mad-no she was livid! She have just got a call from Shizune about Lincoln being in the nurse's office. She quickly left the class and hurry down to the Senju Academy. When she asked what happened, Kurenai and Anko both reveal the intimate moment Lincoln receive from one girl in the bath house. It took all three women of holding Alyssa of stealing her Linky's innocence. Tsunade was already dealing with the girls that were involved in the perverted plan and Jiraiya erasing the part from Lincoln's memory, though he proudly stated his kid receive the best time in the bath house. He got beat up by his wife._

 _At night, Alyssa stay with Lincoln, who is resting from the aftermath of erasing the memory of the bath house. She rubbed her cheek tenderly with a coo expression. Alyssa growl at the thought of hormonal girls are after her cutie pie. Who would have guess the girls wanted to do things with Lincoln, like giving a blowjob at the bath house? He's far too young to be doing such acts! Since her mother agree to adopt Lincoln, Alyssa saw Lincoln like more of her child than her little brother. She was conflicted of the boy entering classes where he could be a target of jealous teens and being the affection of every girl and her sisters._

 _Alyssa was frowning a little since she knew Lincoln goes like a babble fool whenever she filled in his class. Out of all the boys that went brain dead at her appearance, Lincoln was the only one to admit. She laugh at the thought when he was struggling to keep up his grades and he have to hide in his locker to retake the test again for the third time. At least he was honest about it. That's what she finds him so adorable. So pure. So innocence. So sweet~._

 _Alyssa utter a noise of disgust; she couldn't believe to have these feelings to a boy who is still barely a teen! Why did Anko have to tease her about her beauty of capturing every boy's heart?! Like her sisters, she couldn't keep up with a relationship without some pervert getting into her pants. That's why her older sister Kurenai stay away from men. She have her own life outside of class. Being part sister and being part kunoichi. Then Lincoln came to be part of her family after his own failed to acknowledge the pain he suffered from being bad luck. She was heartbroken when Lincoln told her what happened. The Hispanic teacher curse the the girl who did this to her sweetheart. Now another girl is trying to take his innocence!_

 _Well, not this time!_

 _Alyssa sit down next to the sleeping pre-teen and held his head to her thighs. Still stroking, she hummed a nice Japanese song to sooth his nerves. No way she's not going to let this happen to her little brother. If any girl comes to her Linky, then they gonna deal with her! And that include her sisters!_

 _She lean in at his ear in a whisper "You have me, my little cutie pie. No girl will ever try to steal more of your innocence. I promise you that!" Lincoln's body shifted a little. Alyssa hugged and laughing. Her laugh then turn to a sinister laugh that make Anko so proud. Suddenly her brown eyes turn glowing red_ _ **"No one!"**_

 _The sleeping Lincoln then felt a chill running down his spine and could feel this will occur in the future._

* * *

 **Omake: Sleeping with Onii-chan!**

 _Lincoln was lying on his bed one night till he heard the sound of his door knocking. Alarmed and curious, he hop off out from bed and walk to the door. He open it, revealing Hana in her long brown shirt as her pajamas._

 _Seeing the girl with a scare look, Lincoln asked, rubbing his eyes "Hana, what is it?"_

" _Onii-chan, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in your room?" She asked._

" _Why don't you go to Tsume-Obachan or kaa-chan and tou-san's room?"_

" _But your room is the closest. Grandpa snore loudly and mama growls in her sleep. Please, Lincoln-oniichan?" Hana then give her a teary eye glace. It was enough to make Lincoln to break down and offer her the bed. Hana cheered and jump into the bed._

 _Just as Lincoln was about to close the door, Moegi step inside and crying to her big brother. "Onii-chan, there's was a monster in my bed! Can I sleep with you?!"_

 _Hana barked "Moegi, go back to your bed!"_

 _Lincoln was about to argue back, but Moegi started sniffling in his orange pajamas and looking up whimpering. Lincoln once again sigh and nod his head. It made her stop crying and jump to wrap her arms around his neck._

" _Carry me!" She squeal. Her legs wrap around his torso. Lincoln close the door and went back to his bed with his little sister. Hana was fuming as she shifted to her left. Lincoln rest on the middle was Moegi was still hugging him. Lincoln grab her up and gently put her to the other side._

 _Lincoln yawned "Goodnight, you two," But the two girls were fast asleep. He shrug his shoulders before returning to dreamland, unaware of the plan those girls came up._

 _Moegi pop one eye open and lean her head to see her big brother sleeping. Working up with courage, she shifted her body close to his left side. Before her hand is wrapped around him, Hana got up and growling at her cousin/sister._

" _Don't even think about it, Moegi! I know what you're doing! You didn't think I thought this through?" She said._

 _Moegi pouted "You're not going to hog onii-chan for the rest of the night, Hana!"_

 _The Inuzuka child lean her head, her hands pressing on Lincoln's stomach. "You better open with one open because I won't let you have him!"_

" _Please, I know you need your rest."_

" _Said the girl who needs her beauty sleep!"_

" _I can sacrifice my sleep to keep oniichan away from you!"_

" _Challenge accepted!"_

 _Morning came. Lincoln open his mouth to release a yawn. His body felt two weights crushing down against the bed. He looked to see Moegi and Hana hugging both of his sides. Their heads nuzzle at his neck. There was drool coming out of Hana's mouth as she snored lightly. Moegi was clutching his collar and her body breath up and down._

 _Lincoln said to himself with a nervous chuckle "What am I going to do with you two?" He pat the two girls and hug them closer. Without his notice, the two girls were grinning victorious in their faces._

* * *

 **Things are spicing up between Lynn and Ronnie Anne! Will Lily know what's been going on between her family and Lynn? Will Lincoln harbor any source of resentment towards Lynn or his family! Find out in next chapter!**

 **NiteOwl18 out!**


	44. Rivals Resparks!

**Hello everyone! It's your favorite author back after two brutal months! I'm so, so, so, sorry I haven't put up a chapter on Kunoichi of Royal Woods. The only time I can find was doing a chapter on my other current story. Let me assure you, I didn't have writer's block. My finals are done, and my last semester will be in a month! Which it'll give me enough time to work on both stories, maybe finishing Kunoichi of Royal Woods. Thank you for being patient and listing my stories and leaving reviews. This story is almost reaching to 100,000 views! Let's see if we can do make it!**

 **In another news, I got the idea developed of the next Loud House crossover story, Loud Ultra! And yes, it's going to take place in My Hero Academia universe! It'll likely take place in the episodes! I got the plot started, even though I promise you all the next story will be Loud House X Kill la Kill. I'm sorry to say that I won't be doing that, and sorry I made you guys do the poll and suddenly went back out at the last minute. I gotta remember to myself that I can't keep making promise without being committed to it. If you have any questions on the new story, sent me a message and I'll sent you one back eventually. Also, I have an idea for a new Danny Phantom one-shot story. It's in my profile; go check it out.**

 **Also, my partner, Jawen96, is still in a coma. Please view my other story, Einherjar Pagan Episode I, and sent good vibes to his little brother who is using his big brother's profile until he wakes up.**

 **Before I start, I like to make a small note to the guest reviewer that wrote previous chapter with his own version and pass it off as a review, please stop. I appreciate the help, but I like to continue the story that is Naruto related, both from anime and manga as well as from The Loud House.**

 **Now let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Rivals Resparks!**

In the Senju mansion, at the Headmistress's office, a loud grunts and moaning in hear inside the room. However, it was sealed with a silence seal to prevent anyone in the house to notice the sex that was going on. Jiraiya approach to his wife, who was feeling stress over this morning. So he decided to conform her about it. Which lasted around ninety minutes. The two couple were lying on the couch that turn into a bed. Both are cover by a dark green blanket to cover their soaked and naked bodies.

Jiraiya chuckle of seeing the look of his wife's face. He places his arm around his wife. Tsunade huffed, her head resting on his chest "I don't know why I keep getting myself fall for your advances."

"Aw, come on, Tsunade. We both know we needed this," Jiraiya plant a kiss on her blond hair.

Her fustraction fell down. Tsunade addressed with a timid smile "I should get back to see them training."

"Relax. Yamato and Tsume-chan are watching them."

"Can I at least called Lincoln-kun?"

Jiraiya frowned "Tsunade."

"It's just only for a few minutes!"

"I know you're worrying the kid, but he can take of himself. Beside, he's with the Loud family."

Tsunade shot him a knowing glare. " _His old family!_ The one that drove him away with their bullcrap and stupidity!"

Jiraiya sighed, getting a feeling a fight is going to happen "Can't you put your differences aside with them? Lynn and Rita said they'll take care of Lincoln."

"That's why I'm worried. Every minute I know Lincoln-kun is experiencing deep levels of trauma he have hidden away," Tsunade is expressing her levels of scolding and motherly tone. "What if something happens that can trigger it if one of those fools does something to them?! You really want that to happen on your conscious?"

Jiraiya adjusting himself by sitting up. Tsunade did the same, her huge breast bounce in motion. She holds the blanket to cover her hard nipples. He spoke firmly "You don't want to repeat the past of what had happened to our son. You're not the only person who is afraid how things might turn out for Lincoln. I promise you that I will make sure that thing won't consume him. I swear," Tsunade's concern grew south. Her brown eyes saw her husband's naked chest, follow by a huge vein looking scar around the center. A quick fear came over her over the scar her husband gained three years ago. Her left hand raises and place on the scar.

Jiraiya flinches, but he takes away her hand and embrace his wife with a soft hug. He said "You can't mother the boy your whole life. Ever since the...innocent, you been occupying the belief that Lincoln will lose to his rage and go out to take revenge. This family have been the ultimate support to keep it at bay and raise him right from his traumatic event. Lincoln hardly shown any signs of it. The pills Shizune-chan and Karin-chan instructed dies down his anxiety."

Tsunade scoffed with sarcasm "You really think miracle pills can keep my son from losing his temper? I have watched him go through life without so much of a reason to be angry. My daughters are around him to make sure it never happens. Those pills aren't going to help his condition. We need him back here right now so Yamato can teach him my grandfather's secret jutsu! My necklace can't surpass it!"

"The boy can't go through life without facing his problems!" Jiraiya argued. "For kami sakes, he's been stuttering non-stop since his old family learned of his Ninjutsu! Lincoln can't keep holding in his feelings inside! He have to deal with them! You know it too, hime!"

Tsunade glared at her husband for this stupidity he have explained. But in her mind, he is right. Her adopted son have been scared of The Loud family for the abused they caused, namely Lynn for ripping his arm off. She hidden him away from the town and his old family if word gets out of what he can do or what was he up too, along with her daughters. Some of her family members have their own personal demons, and Lincoln happened to be one of them.

Sighing, she frown in concern "You're right."

Jiraiya smile sadly and kisses the small diamond on her forehead. "I can promise you the boy will be having a great time facing his problems with no way of this can't go wrong."

* * *

Lynn saw Ronnie Anne and Lincoln further away from her. She growl at the Latina teenager who unexpectedly return and drag Lincoln. Looks like her attitude towards the Loud tomboy didn't died all those three years ago. She march more quicker to reach them and bumping to several citizens without an apology.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were in one of the game stands that involve water guns and filling the balloon with water till it pops. The Latina teenager places five dollars on the counter as she said with a smirk "Wanna play?"

Lincoln nods his head with a timid smile "Ok," The man took the money and he and Ronnie Anne aim their water guns at the center of the clown's mouth. The water begin to rise up from both statues. Lincoln was beating Ronnie Anne, who laugh.

"I don't think so!" Her gun fired more water on the balloon. Lincoln giggle as he focus on his balloon being close to pop.

POP!

The manager of the stand spoke with a happy tone "And we got a winner!" Ronnie Anne shock her head in amusement and pat her close friend on the back. Lincoln seem proud for himself with a small blush on his face. The man then give Lincoln his prize; a medium-sized golden fox.

Ronnie Anne decide to teases Lincoln how he hugs the fox like the eleven year child he was before. "Way a go, lame-o. You won your very own fox."

"Really, Ronnie Anne?" The Latina teenager frown over the source of the voice. Lynn have gotten to them just in time, but she have heard Ronnie Anne's insult to Lincoln. "You're here for ten minutes and already calling him "Lame-O?" She glared at her.

Ronnie Anne scowled, pushing Lincoln and get into her face "What's it to you, Loud? Can't I hang around with my friend after three years?"

"It bothers me when you keep calling him Lame-O like he is still eleven years old."

"Lincoln doesn't mind. Right?" Ronnie Anne turn to Lincoln, who got a small frown. Lincoln reply with a mumble and turn his head to the left.

"I-I don't m-mind."

"See? He doesn't!" Ronnie Anne huffed in victory, though she grew a little concern how Lincoln response with a shy personality.

Lynn breathed through her nose to let her anger out. "If you're done hanging around with my brother, I like to take him elsewhere."

Ronnie Anne's eyebrows stand up. "Taking Lincoln to humiliate him in a game you can easily win?"

"Very funny, bitch."

Lincoln notices the tension building up between the girls. He step in between them "Ronnie Anne. Lynn. Don't fight!" Lynn saw how Lincoln isn't liking the fight before her thoughts came back to knock some senses. She promised herself she wouldn't do anything to upset Lincoln, and with Ronnie Anne here, it was likely that her vow will be broken again.

Lynn decide to end this before it escalated further. She turn to Lincoln and asked "Lincoln, where do you want to go?"

"I-I'm good with what you or Ronnie Anne will like to go."

"How about the game where you test your strength?" Lynn took Lincoln's hand and walk away from Ronnie Anne. The Latina girl growl behind her teeth and join with them to prevent what the crude tomboy was planning for Lincoln.

They eventually made their way to the High Striker game. The man in the red and white uniform was bellowing to the crowd to attract one who can test their strength. The mallet was sitting against the game. The man's eyes spot Lynn entering his territory.

He response with a big smile "Hiya sport! Wanna test how strong you are? Only ten dollars!"

Lynn smiled "Actually," She pushes Lincoln to the man and wrap his arms around him. "My bro would like to take this test!" She take out ten dollars from her pocket and give it to the man.

Ronnie Anne saw her friend reaching the big mallet and Lynn being the only audience. A quick though enter her brain and her fury reaches for protection. She grabs her hands and turn Lynn's body to face her furious face.

She demanded as her hands grab Lynn's shirt collar and ready to punch her "What the hell are you doing?! You _are_ planning to humiliate him!"

Lynn then slap her hands off her collar and spoke with a shrug "You should definitely want to see this. If you don't believe me, watch. Then you can hit me," Ronnie Anne didn't fully go with Lynn's words, but hearing about the part where she can get to punch her if this fails was good enough for her. Right now, she was seconds away from doing it by the look of Lincoln grabbing the mallet and his hands fumble to make it drop to the ground.

The man asked "Need help, son?"

Lincoln shook his head with a nervous grin "No, I'm good! Thank you!" He reaches down to grab it. The weight of it send Lincoln to play around with it. Both Ronnie Anne and Lynn step back. People pause to look at the scene. They were murmurs and chuckling from them. Finally Lincoln adjust the position of the mallet and stare at the machine in front of him.

"You get one try, boy. One try!"

Ronnie Anne is worry how Lincoln will be laughed at by everyone in the amusement park. She notices Lynn got a face of confidence and wasn't concern for the white haired teenager. Lynn said in a low voice "Come on, Linc. Come on!" Across the audiences, they were the rest of the Loud family and Bobby standing next to Lori.

Bobby whisper to Lori "Lori, you think little bro got this? He's not...you know."

Lori grinned brightly "Trust me, Bobby boo boo bear. Linky got this."

Lana and Lola both cheered "You can do it, Lincoln!"

Leni cried "Show them, Lincy!"

Lincoln heard the cheering voice from his old family and his face wasn't filled with scare. He grip tightly on the mallet and brought down on the center. It was a massive build up as the crane went up and hit the bell. At the loud sound of it, everyone clapped their hands over the amazing performance.

The man clapped his hands and take the mallet away "Oh my goodness! What strength you got! You must work out a lot!"

Lincoln blush as he rubs the back of his neck. All eyes were on him and cheering for what he have done. The man then present his prize "Congrats, sir! You win...a mallet!" A life-size replica of the mallet Lincoln was holding, but it was more like a toy version, not a dangerous weapon. The crowd left, leaving the Loud family, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne. Lincoln was meet with cheers and smiles from them.

Bobby slap him on the back. "That's some muscle you got, little bro!" He exclaimed.

"T-Thank you," Lincoln reply back.

Ronnie Anne had her mouth wide open by this unexpected event. The last time she remember her friend three years ago was he wasn't consider "a strong person", other than herself. To her right, Lynn Jr was smirking at how pathetic she looks.

"Is that proof enough for you Santiago?" She asked mockingly.

Ronnie Anne spoke, her eyes is wide and looking at Lincoln "How?" She asked. Lincoln got her attention and wave his hand to response his answer.

"Oh, I've been working out," He laughs nervously. Ronnie Anne felt off about his posture, but she decide to take his word.

Lynn Sr check on his watch and saw it was nearly three. The amusement park closed at six, an hour before their curfew starts. He gain everyone's attention with his hands clap three times, "Ok gang. We got three hours here. For now, everyone is entitled to go out and have fun. Lucy, you're in charge of the twins, Lisa, and Lily," Lucy nods her head and move directly to her youngest siblings.

Bobby rise his hand "Mr. Loud, if you wouldn't mind? Can I hang out with Lori for a bit?"

"And me with Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne added, standing next to the white haired teenager.

Both of the parents looked at each other for a while before Rita answer, feeling a bit sad she won't get to spend more time with her estranged son "Sure," The rest of the Loud family were equally sharing the same expressions as their parental figures.

Lynn saw the Latina teenager grabbing Lincoln's hand and shouted to her folks "I wanna join them, too!" She walk between the two and put their arms around them with a force grin. "You know, for protection."

Lori knows what she was implying to do with Ronnie Anne and Lincoln, and before she can speak, Bobby answer with a shrug "Sure you can come along."

While Lynn is grinning madly, the rest of the family felt not too trustworthy of letting the tomboy getting between the two friends after three long years of separation. They know the story between Lynn and Ronnie Anne's fight after what Bobby's little sister learned what happened with Lincoln. The sisters who hated Lynn pray guess she's going to screw this up Lincoln's happiness.

* * *

Lynn saw the expression being given at her, deeply reminding the stares she have been go through from everyone. She shake her head and her smile never die. "Guys, trust me! I'm not going to lay a hand on either of them! Come on, let's go try the bumper cars!" She grab Lincoln's hand and drag him away from his old family, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne was sneering, seeing the bitch taking her friend away.

Lori facepalm in slight annoyance. It's five minutes later and Lynn is up to her own ways again. She grabs her ex-boyfriend's hand "Let's go to the bumper cars, Bobby," They both went to follow the three teenagers, leaving behind the family with doubts that Lynn will possibly ruin this fun day for them.

The first thing the group went was the bumper cars. While Lori and Bobby were catching up on old times, both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are having the time of their lives. Just like back when she was teasing him, Ronnie Anne kept bumping Lincoln's car in a playful manner. Lincoln giggle back before shoving to Bobby. The only one that isn't having fun was Lynn. She sneer at the other tomboy that is keeping shoving Lincoln with her bumper car. Sure it may seem Ronnie Anne was playing around, but in Lynn's eyes, she is still bullying Lincoln like she used to. This was really put a damper on her plan of having Lincoln to accept her forgiveness. Lynn charges forward, hitting Ronnie Anne's car. This got the Latiana teenager's attention and started hitting her back. It trigger a five-second batter between the two tomboys. Lori put a stop to it by going in between them and scowling at her competitive sister. Lynn nods her head, but her eyes narrow at Ronnie Anne chatting with Lincoln and laughing with him.

After the bumper cars, Bobby suggest they should hit one of the game stands. They stopped at one of the stands that involve shooting an arrow in the bullseye. As promise, Bobby went first and got one bullseye out of five arrows and receive a small pink bear with the words _I wuv you_ in the big red heart. He gives it to Lori, who gushes like she was seventeen again. Both Ronnie Anne and Lynn roll their eyes and gag at their cliche love. Ronnie Anne was surprise Lincoln didn't react in disgust, only to see him taking something and drinking a water bottle Leni given him. She shrugged and took the bow from her big brother. Ronnie Anne got three bullseyes and her prize was a medium sized orange turtle. Lori commented on Ronnie Anne's skills and Lincoln clap his hands for improvement, much to Ronnie Anne's embarrassment. Lynn scoff and brag she can get all five arrows at the same time. What the former athletic tomboy did was grabbing one arrow and fired the the second and fired and the rest. Her result was not hitting the center, but hitting at the prizes and almost at the man. Lori shake her fist at Lynn and call her stupid, much to the Latina's amusement. Before either of them starts fighting, Lincoln proclaim he wants to try it. Lincoln remember the lessons Tenten taught him of using an arrow. He had no problem of hitting all five arrows in a row. His prize was a large octopus-like bull ox.

The next ride was the Atomic Rollercoaster. Lori and Bobby were in the front seat. When deciding who will sit with Lincoln, Ronnie Anne secretly trip Lynn and took the seat. Lynn is force to sit at the back of them. Despite how intense the ride was, Lynn was still sneering at Ronnie Anne for hogging her time with Lincoln. The gang decide to take a small break near at the food stand where the Loud family were eating. It's almost five, but the fun wasn't going to stop. After getting off from the ride, Lori received a text message from Luna to check up on the gang and mom and dad wishes Lincoln was here with them.

This went well for the group, especially for Bobby and Lori. After breaking up their relationship, Bobby begin to lament how shock he was when Lynn beat up Lincoln, costing him his right arm for going against his family's belief that he was bad luck. Bobby learn this from Ronnie Anne, after her fight with Lynn with knowledge of Lincoln's condition. He knew what the Loud family did was wrong, and these last three years was hard for him, especially since he, his mom, and Ronnie Anne moved away to stay at their relative's bodega/house. Bobby surpassed all of what he knew of the family for their lack of knowledge to his little brother. Ronnie Anne barely share the same, including to the girl who cause Lincoln so much pain.

Bobby commented "This have been a blast!"

"Literally!" Lori added with a smile. She was sitting next to her ex-boyfriend, but got a feeling they might get back together. Lincoln is between Lynn and Ronnie Anne. While the boy is innocently smile, both of the tomboys were glaring at each other. Lynn blames Ronnie Anne for stealing her time with her little brother. Lincoln was just as important to her as that bitch!

Bobby turn to Lincoln, "You were great with the arrow, little bro! All five in a row!"

Lincoln lay out a timid smile, replying "T-Thanks, Bobby. Tenten show me the ropes. She's a weapons fanatic."

"Tenten? Is that the name of one of your new sisters?" Bobby asked, dropping the bomb in front of Lori, Lynn, and Lincoln. The white haired boy smile dropped and his stutter came in time.

"W-What?" Lori pretend she didn't understand what he meant.

"Ronnie Anne told me. You're living with Ms. DiMartino's family. Some lady named Tsunade Senju is rising you at an all girls school," Lori turned to Ronnie Anne in shock. The Lantina didn't bother her stare, but when she meet with Lincoln's eyes, she couldn't help but felt guilty for splitting the secret.

Ronnie Anne uttered "I'm sorry, Lincoln. Lucy told me and Clyde three years ago."

Lori gasped, her fist turn to white "Clyde knows?!" Lynn grabs Ronnie Anne shirt and pull him in her deadly faze.

"Did you tell anyone?!" She asked with a sneer.

Lincoln scream, pulling Lynn away "P-Please don't fight!"

"I didn't tell anyone! I told Clyde to never say mention to his other lame friends! I told Bobby in private!" Lori turn back to Bobby, who added he didn't tell his family as well. Lori understood, but couldn't feel a little betray.

Lincoln clear his throat and his stutter rose up. His index fingers touching. "How much you wanna know?" He asked shly.

Ronnie Anne took Bobby's spotlight as the main speaker with a calculated look, "Everything. What is the family look like?"

Lincoln's stutter is replace with a slight bit of courage as he begin "First, it's not an all girls school anymore. There's a small ratio of boys, but the percentage of girls are still higher." He began telling his tale of living with Ms. DiMartino's adopted family as the only Senju boy. The family helped Lincoln regain his confidence back, earning the trust and guidance of each member. Lincoln admitted he was scare of reuniting with his old family, even though he felt no grudge at them. "But I felt I'm ready to take things slower to them, if that's alright with you, Lori."

"Oh, Linky, it's ok. Just take all the time you need," Lori shook her head with a small smile, but in her mind felt crushed Lincoln is having trust issues with his old family. Lynn berated that this will put a hold on her plan. Both Bobby and Ronnie Anne are bewildered at the white haired teenager. They thought Lincoln might hold some angered toward the family or at least to Lynn. Lincoln was mature enough to handle his own anger against his neglected family.

"Dang, bro," Bobby said, wide eye. "You're acting like your age to handle all that."

"Kaa-chan and tou-chan give me some advice," Lincoln added. He saw the confusion of his surrogate brother figure and friend. "It means "mom" and "dad" in Japanese. I can speak Japanese, French, and Spanish. Thanks to Alyssa-nee chan."

Ronnie Anne knew the first name of Lincoln's foster sister and Bobby's old teacher. She said, surprised and a bit irked "You seem ok referring to our old substitute teacher her first name."

Lincoln giggle nervously, a small blush appear "It's fine when I say it, Ronnie Anne. She's like my older sister. Sometimes she act like another mom to me. Even Tsume-neechan is my aunt."

Bobby asked "How you got that new arm, bro?" He points to the right bandage hand, the same hand he lost three years ago.

Both Lori and Lynn felt trouble how Lincoln to going to say, but they were gone when he answer "It's a new arm that Karin and Shizune-neechan made. Shizune-neechan is the head nurse in the academy while Karin acts like the assistance. Kaa-chan is also a doctor."

Ronnie Anne snorted in an amusement "Three doctors? Man, you sure have a tough time dealing with them."

Lincoln giggle slightly "When you're dealing with Shizune-neechan overprotectiveness, it rubs off on you. Karin is the same way. But they did teach me a lot in the medical fields. Kaa-chan say I have great skills of being a doctor like her."

Bobby exclaimed "That's fantastic, bro!" He jokingly added "Better not let mom or Uncle Carlos hear about what you can do," This got Lincoln to continue laughing. Ronnie Anne rolls her eyes and shoving Lincoln's left arm playfully. This got Lynn's attention and she slightly growl at the implication.

It was then Lynn erupted "Who wants snacks? I'm in the mood for hot dogs!"

Lori answer with a low glare "Then go buy them yourselves."

Lincoln gets up "I-I can buy them, Lori. It's no big deal."

"No, Lincoln. You're here to spent the day with us. Lynn will buy the hot dogs," Lori resume talking. Her little brother sit down. Lynn's jaw hung in disbelief. She try to reply, but her older sister give her a look that said she deserve to be punish for she have done. Lynn left the group, marching her way to the food stand. Her face spell in the same expression. It wasn't her fault; it was Ronnie Anne! And yet, she gets punish for it! Why couldn't this day be only just the family, and not Bobby and Ronnie Anne? This is turning out to be-wait, she is doubting herself. She still have time! It'll only one more hour before the amusement park is close! No line kept Lynn from wasting time. All she needed to do was find a way to spent some bonding time with Lincoln without any interference from his bully. But how?

"What can I get you-Lynn?"

Lynn's thoughts were gone and her brown eyes stopped at the person she didn't want to meet. Her old friend, Margo Tanner. Lynn didn't have the time to face any of her old friends, and here is one of them. She was working in the food stand at the amusement park. Neither of them couldn't breath. Margo didn't back down of being threatened from her old friend, even though there wasn't any hatred from Lynn. Lynn remembered her ex-friend is the one who told Ms. DiMartino of harming her and the other players with her good luck nonsense.

Lynn clear her mouth. "Hey."

"Hello," Margo narrow her eyes slowly. There was no harshness in her tone. Just emptiness."What can I get you?"

"Four regular hot dogs please."

With no reply, Margo turn back and to get the require food. Four hot dogs lay on a plate with a butch of ketchup and mustard packages beside. Money is place on the counter. Lynn grabs the plate and said "Thank you."

But Margo never return the kindness and turn her back at her old friend.

Lynn produce a sad sigh and march back to Lori, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln. And here she thought she was going to make peace with Margo after three years. It wasn't going to happened. The memory of harming the young athletic still burns in her mind. Lynn was busy of replaying how she treated her friends like scum she never saw a foot sticking out her way. Her right foot caught it and she came down on the floor. The hot dogs were splatter all over here. Three familiar mocking laughs sent her doubt to alarming.

No. Not them. Not here!

Lynn stood on the ground, in front of the Jones crew. Miranda mockingly pity her "Aww, look at the poor girl! Didn't see you there!" The brunette tomboy growl; why couldn't this day be all about Lynn trying to fix things without the unexpected outcomes?!

She hear Lori calling her name. Lynn gets up as soon as they came here. The blonde woman asked, seeing her cover with dirty hot dogs "Are you alright?"

Lynn made a huff sound. "Peachy."

The African American leader added to her insult "Should've watch where you going, loser."

"You trip me!" She pointed an accusing finger at them as Bobby help her get up.

"You don't know I trip you. Maybe _you_ didn't see where you're going, Loud." Haley was enjoying the abuse directed to Lynn, she didn't saw the newcomers beside her. "Who might you be?" She asked Lori.

"Her big sister!" Lori announce, much to Lynn's humiliation.

Haley lay out a few teasing laughs with her boyfriend and Nikki backing up "Aww, that's cute!" She sarcastically said.

Ronnie Anne didn't like the girl's attitude. All she knows is she's a bully. She expresses without warning "Why don't you take your gang and leave Lynn alone?"

Nikki looked at her in disgust "Were we talking to you, bitch?"

Ronnie Anne was pull back by Bobby, who added with brotherly instinct "Whoa, there! We don't need none of that! We're trying to have a nice day here!"

"So do we," Francisco added with a glare, directly to her girlfriend. "All I want is to hit the Wack-A-Cow game. Come on, Haley."

"Cool your jets, babe!" The leader huffed at him before smirking. "We're all having fun with our classmate here. Tell me, Loud, what are you doing here?"

Lynn wipe all the hot dog off of her and answer with a sassy tone "If you must know, Little Miss All-Star, I'm here with my family!"

Francisco looked around to see Lori and three other people he's not familiar with and uttered "Where are they?"

"They're not here right now. It's just me, Lori, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and my little brother Lincoln!" The Jones gang stopped and their attention turn to the white haired teenager who they guess was the brother Lynn tried to murder. Lincoln wasn't sure how to react to Lynn's friends, but he wouldn't exactly call them friends. He can sense some hatred in all four of them.

Miranda whispered to Nikki, both felt in surprise, "OMG, that's Lynn's little brother?"

"I thought he was, like, some other family off state!"

Haley turn her gaze at the boy she concluded it was Lynn's little brother, the person she try to kill three years ago and is the reason to be sent in Juvie. Taking a few steps at him, Lincoln response to step back a bit.

"You're her little brother?" She asked. Lincoln nods his head. His right hand is place inside his pocket. The African-American all-star player lean in at his his face as Lincoln was trying to keep calm. "Why are you here with them?"

Lynn answer with a defensive glare, ready to punch her if she does something to upset Lincoln "He's here because we invited him! His folks give him permission!"

Francisco added "So he's been living here all this time?" Neither of them didn't see the Hispanic teenager giving the white-haired teen a small glare. He then saw the hand covered by the former brother. "Why is his hand in his pocket?"

Lori step right in, shooting him a frustrated look "What does it matter to you?"

"Is that the hand he lost?"

Lincoln's nerves were slowly appearing. Ronnie Anne step in to defend him. She exclaimed "Shouldn't you all be somewhere else?!"

Miranda said to the leader "Haley, let's go! I wanna have fun before I get so bored!"

Haley smirked with a grunt in her voice "See you on Monday, loser," She and the gang walked away from them. Lincoln didn't see Francisco giving him one final look of sneer before turning his head away.

Bobby response "Harsh. Who were they?"

"Haley Jones, Miss Pain-in-my-ass, All-Star bitch! Lynn spat. She was still smelling of hotdog around her. She hoped it won't attract flies or bees. "Those three were her cronies; Miranda, Nikki, and Francisco."

Lori then pause of hearing the last name Lynn mention. Snapping her fingers, she said "Isn't that the boy who played in the other team, Lynn?"

"Yes."

"The boy you go ga-ga over?"

Lynn's cheeks burned of her older sister reminding of her old crush. "Yes. Now he's with... _her!"_ Lori took that tone as a massage.

Lincoln turn his head at Lynn with soft expression "They seem to torment you, Lynn. It's like they're picking on you."

Lynn response with a laugh "Me? Getting picked on? Please!"

Ronnie Anne wasn't convinced of her lie. She crosses her arms with a stoic look "I see a bully when I see one act, and those four fit the category."

Lynn reply sarcastically with a furious look "Yeah, because you spent three years treating Lincoln like a doormat."

"Same goes to the girl who treats him like a human punching bag!"

Bobby shouted "Both of you, can it!" This got the two stop their fighting before it began. "Ronnie Anne, we came here to spent time with the Louds. You're upset with them for what happened. Can't we at least try to act we can be civilize?"

Lori step in to agree with her ex-boyfriend's agreement, "He's right. You two need to stop fighting! Put aside your feud and do it for Lincoln!"

The two tomboys' anger went away by Lori's suggestion. Despite the conflict they had with each other regarding Lincoln, the last thing they want is to see the boy being upset and vow to never speak with either of them again. Lynn is certain she didn't want it to happened, neither does Ronnie Anne, who felt bad for leaving him to be faced with those who had bought Lynn's lie.

Lori added, seeing the two calm down "If you two don't mind, we like to continue on without any further interruption," She motion Lincoln to move further with Bobby going behind them. Ronnie Anne and Lynn looked at each other without any glares, and Ronnie Anne joined the group. Lynn went in at the end. It took fifteen minutes for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne share their stories of living with a large family, or in Lincoln's case, a new large family. It mostly went moments with their closest siblings to embarrassing moments. Ronnie Anne show him a picture of the Casagrande family. Lincoln show her and Bobby a picture of the Senju family. Both Bobby and Ronnie Anne weren't surprise Lincoln lives with an all-female family; they were surprise how beautiful they are, despite they didn't share the same blood. When Lincoln introduce them a picture of his foster parents, their reactions were different. While Ronnie Anne commented the man looked like Lincoln's true dad, Bobby knew who Jiraiya Gama was as the author of Icha Icha. He didn't want to bring it up to Lori since he saw his Grandpa Hector reading it on breaks in the Bodega. And yes, he was drawn on to it. Bobby kept a copy of the book a secret from everyone, including his mother and Ronnie Anne. Not even Lori knows about it. Then Lincoln introduce to his foster mother, and both were shocked to see her very beautiful, even if she's in her fifties. Ronnie Anne irked over the size of the buxom woman's breast, and punch Bobby in the stomach for drooling shamelessly at it.

* * *

They rejoin the Loud family and spent the rest of the remaining hour before they leave. Behind the faces of everyone, Lynn was glad her little brother is happy. But sadly, she couldn't feel the same. Lynn was the only was who never got the chance to spent alone with the boy without fifteen minutes of interruption. She was doubting whether or not she'll get the chance to play with him like old times.

At the last thirty minutes, Rita asked if they wanna leave or continue having fun. Lincoln saw Lynn was frowning throughout the day. The white haired teenager said "Can Lynn spent some time with me? Alone?"

The family, plus Bobby and Ronnie Anne, weren't certain if they trust Lynn alone with Lincoln. The sisters who were still treating Lynn like she's the devil frown at the suggestion. Luna offer to go with them, same goes with Ronnie Anne. But Lincoln said he want to do this without any assistance. A plea from the teeanger is all it took both Lynn Sr and Rita their former son can handle being alone with Lynn. Lynn was cheering in the inside and drag Lincoln away from the group.

The two went to every game stand. Both of them had fun, and this time, Lynn wasn't being a sore loser and sore winner together. Lincoln win a few rounds against the tomboy in the game stands. Lynn looked over to see the family if they were watching them throughout the whole time. Thank god, they haven't. Lynn's heart warm at the sight of Lincoln smiling. That's what she wanted to see; his smile. The smile that she destroyed three years ago, just like when she crush his right arm.

And believe it or not, Lynn was smiling as well. But there was something odd about it. Her smile felt...real. It wasn't the same as she does it before to ignore her pain. When she hangs out with just the family (or those who are on speaking terms), she try her best to be happy. But she couldn't. When she's next to Lincoln, her once cold heart begins to warm. Her mind only see the boy, and not the rest around her. It was them alone. Just him and her.

" _What is this feeling? Is this feeling...acceptance? Could it be something else? Like...friends?"_

Lincoln looked at Lynn with the same smile. Lynn couldn't help but feel the same way as him. They were lost in their own world, forgetting what has happened to them in the past.

Until she heard their whispers again.

"Eww, it's that girl again."

Lynn is back at the real world and her smile begin to fade.

"Look, it's her brother!"

"Lincoln? I thought he was out of their lives, including _her!_ "

"Do you think she kidnapped him?"

"Someone oughta do something!"

More and more people were eyeing on Lynn the same way as before. Kids were being shielded by their parents. The parents wanted to hurt Lynn or drag Lincoln away for his safety. Lynn shook her head at the whispers and slurs against her. Her hands cover her ears. Lincoln saw the reaction in Lynn's face.

"Lynn, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked, his other hand touch her forearm. Lynn looked at Lincoln who held a concern face. Not wanting him to hear what the onlookers are saying, Lynn grab Lincoln's arm and run from the judgemental crowd. They were right behind the line to the bumper carts. The female ninja looked at her back before sighing in relief. She put on a fake smile and asked her concerned brother "You want to ride the bumper carts again?"

Lincoln answer, his thought of not being concern towards her didn't fade "We rode that two times. Can we go somewhere else?"

Lynn shook her head, clearing her mind of the crowd hating her "You're right. Hey! I think we pass a dance machine when Lori and Bobby wanting to ride The Tunnel of Love!"

Lincoln laugh in his boyish nature "I haven't dance in that machine in three years," Lynn laugh in response and her fake smile turn to a mischievous smirk. With a few giggles, she playfully shove his arm and the two walk to the nearest destination.

When they get to the dance machine, Lynn's mind made her frown at the sight of Haley and her crew. Francisco was in one of the machines and by the looks of it trying to match the steps. Haley shook her head in embarrassment while her minions laugh rudely at his bad moves.

Francisco stare at the monitor. The screen reads "Right Leg, One Leg Up" and his right leg crosses over and he tripped over.

The African-American leader scoffed "Oh my god."

The game now yelled "YOU LOSE!"

Miranda teasingly added "Nice dance moves, Elvis!"

"Shut up," The Hispanic teenager muttered, getting up. He went to his girlfriend, who had the most unsatisfied expression in her face.

"Are you done making me look like a joke?"

"Machine is rigged," He pleaded with a shrug. "Load me five bucks. I can beat it."

Hearing Lynn's ex-crush is going again, Lincoln whispered to Lynn "I can wait my turn," The brunette tomboy rolls her eyes and open her mouth.

"My brother's next, Francisco."

The crew turn and none of them weren't happy to see Lynn. Surprise, Surprise. Francisco narrow his eyes at the white haired teenager. Lynn was surprise at this, but though he was stubborn of trying to beat the dance machine.

He repeated with force "I can beat it. Babe, give me five bucks."

"Like hell. I'm not gonna stand here for the two minutes of seeing you fail by your lame ass moves," Haley snapped back. "Let the loser let her entrange victim dance."

Lynn shot back a frown at her and motion Lincoln to join the machine. She gave him the money.

Francisco rolls his eyes, "Good luck beating it."

Lincoln walk to one of the station. The money is insert in. The teenager picked the mode and the song he liked back when he was eleven. The sounds of the game begin to chime and the male announcer shouted "LET"S DANCE!" As soon as the song came up, Lincoln's legs started jumping and hitting each step. He was getting each move correctly. He spins around and wave his arms around like a model dancer.

Lincoln shouted "Lynn, step in!"

Lynn shock her head in nervousness "N-No thanks. I'll just sit this one out."

"But it's fun!"

Lynn hesitated for a moment before her grin grew wide. "Ok! You ask for it!" The tomboy step in the game and started dancing. As she was playing with her brother, that feeling came back with more warmness. Lincoln's smile made her heart and smile feel with regular feelings. This is what she needed. Lincoln feeling good and be the happy child she took away. Perhaps he can find it in his own heart to accept her forgiveness.

The music stopped. Both of the former siblings looked at the scoreboard. Lynn's score is 176,908. Lincoln's score is 167,809.

Lincoln said "Aww, looks like you beat me," He offer a sympathetic smile.

Hearing him made Lynn felt bad. Maybe she should've ease back on the combo moves. She reply with a guilt look and rubbing the back of her head "Sorry, Lincoln."

"Guess I'm a little rusted," The boy utter a few chuckle and Lynn got in on the laugh.

Nikki remarked to her friend's boyfriend "Guest this kid is a better dancer than you, Francisco. You think he can teach you some moves."

Francisco scoffed "Like I'm interested what that guy can show me," He was glaring at Lincoln, who was still laughing with Lynn. His teeth open with a snarl.

"Then try again, ya big baby."

"I suddenly don't wanna play that stupid game anymore. Haley, let's go somewhere else," The boyfriend recommended. Haley left with him. Her two minions follow them, leaving the two siblings alone.

Stopped laughing, Lincoln saw them leave. A frown appear in his face. He said "Your friends left, Lynn."

Lynn seize her joy and reply what her brother had said "They're not my friends. Just classmates," Her phone buzzed from her left pocket. Lynn took it out and saw a message from her dad, saying they're leaving the amusement park. She turn to Lincoln, "Come on. The park is closing."

* * *

The announcer addresses the news of the amusement park new hour in closing. The entire crowd disperse. Lincoln and Lynn rejoin the family. Rita asked her former son "Where did you and Lynn went?"

"The dance machine," He answer without a stutter.

Lola asked "And did you win, Linky?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Lynn won by a couple of points," They were out of the gate as Luan frowned at her competitive tomboy of a sister.

Lynn sighed in annoyance "I know that look, Luan, and no, I didn't gloat."

"I wasn't gonna say that."

Lori turn to Bobby, "Where are you and Ronnie Anne staying?"

"At a motel. Not far from here," Bobby answered, walking to the truck he and his sister went. "Grandpa said I have to stay here to talk to the managers from the small stores he mentioned before a deal can make. We'll be here till we reach an agreement."

Rita commented "You're welcome to stay with us if you want," Bobby thanked her.

Leni added "And if you want, you can visit Linky's family!" The entire family either flinches or turn to the fashionista in shock.

"Sweetheart," Lynn Sr added with tense. He was carrying all the prizes Lincoln won. "I don't think that's wise. We still have to address this to Mr and Mrs Senju."

Lincoln answer "I'll see what I can do," All eyes were turn on him.

Bobby put his hand on his shoulder, "Little Loud, you don't have to-"

"You two known where I was. It's only fair if you two meet my new family."

"You sure we won't be a burden?"

"Not at all."

Bobby then smile "Ok. We'll meet your family at around one," He gave Lincoln a high five. "See you tomorrow bro."

"Can't we at least gave us direction?" Ronnie Anne added. Lincoln nod his head and gave her his new phone number. He'll keep in contact with her if they get lost tomorrow. "See you tomorrow, Lincoln," They both fist bump.

Lincoln waved "Bye Ronnie Anne," The two Santaingos siblings both went to the pickup truck. After leaving the scene, Luna walked to him with a nervous look.

"Bro, are you sure you want to invite them? They don't know about your...secret," She looked around to see if there was anyone who can hear them.

"Tha-That's why me and Lynn can go to the forest to train. The rest of you can keep Bobby and Ro-Ronnie Anne company," Lincoln explained his small plan. Lisa and Lola both held disgruntled looks on their faces, knowing this plan will fail. "D-Don't worry. I'll com-come up with an excuse."

A loud car honk startled the family. They moved away and Haley's light grey Mercedes Benz drive forward. It stopped and the entire gang gave both Lynn and Lincoln the stink eye. Lynn growl at them while Lincoln stand there like a statue. A few sweats came from his left temple. The vehicle then moved forward, leaving behind a trail of dust. A few of the members caught in the dust.

Lori cough before glaring at the car "Well, that's was literally rude!"

Luan remarked "Drive much?"

Luna looked at the two in a puzzle expression "What's with them? Why were they looking at you two?"

Lynn shrugged, her anger die "Don't know. You alright, Lincoln?" Lincoln was still frozen before snapping out.

"Y-Yes."

Leni saw the sweat from his face, "Linky, you're sweating," Her little brother felt the wetness and wipe it with his fingers.

Lincoln dry them with his pants. He felt his mouth dry and his eyes saw the sun setting down. He asked with a deep fearing building up "Y-You guys got a water bottle with you? I drank mine," On cue, Leni got her bottle out from her turquoise purse and offer it to Lincoln. His hand took out the pills. His family watched as he insert two and drank the water bottle. "Thanks."

"Keep the water bottle, Linky. Looks like you need it for your medicine," She reply.

"What are those pills for, big brother?" Lana asked. The small bottle is put back in his pocket.

"Shizune-neechan said I have to take two pills every often. I have anxiety problems. Nothing serious," Lincoln revealed. The Loud family didn't notice his eyes were looking at the sun. It was barely time for the late evening. "Can we go? Mom said I can't stay up late," He frown at Rita holding her bottom lips together. The boy sighed in regret. Lynn Sr addresses everyone to get in Vanzilla. Lincoln is sitted between Leni and Luna while Lynn is at the back with Lily. The van drives away back to Senju Academy.

They arrive at the mansion and Lincoln is greeted by Yamato. "Hi Lincoln. You're just in time for supper," He said.

Lincoln nod his head with a small smile "Thanks Yamato-niisan," On cue, Anko came and hugged the boy.

"Hey, rabbit-kun! Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Anko," Lincoln chuckle, feeling the top of his cowlick under her breast. The tomboy violet haired sister looked at the prizes his old dad had in his hands. She whistle "You guys sure won a lot of prizes."

Luna corrected "These are Lincoln's. He won them by himself," This made the girl squeal and high five her little bro.

Yamato said to the Loud family "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Would you all be staying?"

"That won't be necessary, Yamato. We were just leaving," Lynn Sr answer.

Lana complain "But dad, we wanna stay with Lincoln!" This got the other girls response their protest.

"Girls, we promise Jiraiya we can have him through the day," The Loud father then gave the prizes to Yamato, who sweatdrop in response.

Lincoln saw the disheartened looks of his old sister. He lifted their joy "There's still tomorrow, and kaa-chan is working on a schedule for you all to visit me. Has it been made, Yamato-niisan?"

"As a matter of fact, she is done. Rita-san, Lynn-san, please stay here while Anko can get Tsunade-sama?" Anko mockingly salute and run to get her.

Lincoln turn to Lynn, who responses "I'll see you at training tomorrow."

"I had fun, Lynn," He smile. Lynn smile as well. "Sorry you didn't win a prize."

Lynn wave indifferently with her right hand, "I don't care about some dumb prize. All it matters is that you had fun," This got Lincoln to understand her complication, but he felt Lynn deserve to earn something for spending time with the entire Loud family. "W-Wait here."

They saw Lincoln running up the stairs. Luna asked "Where you going, Lincoln?"

"Just don't leave yet!"

The Loud family waited for the boy to return. Tsunade was discussing the new schedule she made for visitation rights to both Lynn Sr and Rita. Passing Yamato who was carrying his prizes to his room, Lincoln handed something to Lynn "H-Here."

Lynn took it and saw it was a book titled _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja._ She was curious. The rest of the sisters follow her expression. Lori asked "What is it?"

Leni answered "It's a book, Lori," This got a few eye rolls from some.

"Read it," Lincoln encouraged. "Trust me. You'll like it. I'm gonna need the book back when you're done with." Lynn was still confuse, but she'll take his word for it. Her mother then snap her out of her curiosity.

"Ok, girls. Let's go," Rita was holding a folder in her hands. These were papers regarding Lincoln's visitation rights. Tsunade explained the details of the Louds can visit on certain hours in each days. They say their goodbyes to Lincoln once again. A pat on the back, a kiss on the cheeks and a few hugs. Lynn was the last one to leave. She prepare to give him a hug, but, to her surprise, Lincoln offer her a handshake. She took it as a sign of gratitude. Lincoln watch as his old family left to Vanzilla and wave at them.

Tsunade looked at her foster son's reaction and utter "Sounds like you were calm. Were there no troubles, I hope?"

"No."

"Go wash up, honey. You reek of chil hot dogs."

Lincoln re enter his room again and enter his bathroom. The faucet clean his hands with soap apply to it. As Lincoln is done washing his hands, he went for the towel to dry them off.

A deep, evil laugh is heard, scaring the teen. His face is turn in shock.

" **Fool."**

No. Not now.

" **Fool."**

Lincoln turn on the faucet and wash his face repeatedly. The voice is still talking in his head. The water is off. He look at his wet face in the mirror. The voice have stopped. He take a few short breaths, continuing staring at his reflection.

He blink his eyes and when he open them, his eyes were black with yellow irides and star-shaped pupils with four black dots.

Lincoln yelp and his back hit the wall. His eyes were normal, but the roaring laugh was back again. His face is frozen in shock and put both hands in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Loud house, Lisa told her parents she got some work to do. Closing the door behind her, she went to her desk and pull out the same plastic bag with the red pill in it. Last time they were back at the academy, Lisa took one of the pills she saw her brother taking. She didn't had time to work on it, considering the family blamed Lynn for picking a fight on a giant amphibians. She examine on the pill closely and prepare to figure out the meaning in this single pill and her big brother's condition.

* * *

At a nearby motel, Bobby had left to get dinner. Ronnie Anne stay behind to watch her shows. However, her mind is wrapped up on her day with her long lost friend, Lincoln. Figuring she only have a short time before her brother gets back, Ronnie Anne took out her phone and started calling on her other friend.

"Clyde, it's Ronnie Anne. I found Lincoln."

* * *

 **Omake: First Sleepover With Your Crush**

 _Lincoln struggles to fall asleep. He's been trying to do so for the last forty-five minutes. His eyes are awake and looked at the ceiling. His dog, Akamaru, was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Lincoln's ears peak up by the sound of his door open._

 _Alyssa came in the door with a concern expression. She was wearing her pink night robe. "Lincoln, I sense you're not asleep."_

 _Lincoln titled his head, yawning "How you know?"_

" _Call it a sister intuition," She walk to his bed and sat down beside him. Lincoln felt her hand on his back, soothing. "Want me to sleep with you, sweetie?"_

 _Lincoln's cheek turn red. "Y-You don't have to-"_

 _Alyssa's eyes closed in a firm tone. "You can't go to sleep like this. I wanna be there for you," She rub his white hair and give him a small smile "It'll be just like a sleepover between us."_

 _Lincoln didn't argue back except a nod. He move to the other side of the bed to let his big sister figure get in the bed. Alyssa took off her night robe, exposing her pink nightie. She cover her body with Lincoln's bedsheets. Both of them got conformable. Alyssa plant a small kiss in his forehead._

" _Goodnight, Lincoln."_

" _Goodnight, Alyssa-neechan."_

* * *

 _The next morning came. Lincoln was able to get a good night's sleep. Yawning for a bit, he rubbed his tired eyes. He move his left hand against something that he felt soft and round. Curious, he squeeze it and a soft, pleasurable moan erupted into his ears. Lincoln looked at the source of the moan; Alyssa was still asleep in her risque night clothes. He remembered what she offer last night to help him fall asleep. Lincoln's face turn very red at the sight of her outfit. Pink short blouse that exposes her underwear._

 _And his senses came to him when he saw his hand was at her right breast. More moans came out of her. Lincoln's face was volcanic red._

" _ **Oh, shoot! Oh, shoot! I'm touching my teacher's boobs!"**_ _He took his hand off of there and race to the bedroom._

 _Lincoln close the door and lament of what was he's doing. He said in a whisper "That was close! I can't believe I did that!" A nervous smile appear. "But man, they were soft!" He slap himself in response "Come on, Lincoln! She's your sister! You shouldn't take advantage of her!" Puzzled if she have awake, Lincoln peek through the door as he opened and saw she was still napping._

 _A relief came and wash his worries. He closed the door "Thank god. That would have been so embarrassing," A nervous laugh came out as Lincoln turn on the shower._

 _What he didn't known was Alyssa pretended to be asleep. She knew Lincoln put his hand at her chest. That's why she didn't say nothing. She wanted to give her little brother a nice show before Alyssa can tease him when she have the chance._

 _Chuckling, she rise up and sketch her arms "Oh, Linky~. How adorable you are when you wanted to touch my breast. It's ok to ask," She said to herself, feeling excitement of what to do with her little brother._

* * *

 **Omake: Lincoln's Check-Up**

 **Warning: It contains Sexual Content!**

 _At the nurse's office, one female student open the door and waved "Thank you, Shizune-san! Thank you, Lincoln-san!"_

 _Both of them reply with a bow "You're welcome," The door closed, and both nurses collapses in relief._

 _Lincoln expresses his complain, "Thank kami, that was the last one! Any minute longer, and I would've submit to a coma!"_

 _Shizune grin and poke his cheek in a tease "Awww, is my little brother is tired of seeing the girls naked in front of you? They would've stop blushing when you were checking their diagnosis."_

" _I'm glad that's over," Lincoln whip his forehead. "I'm gonna head out, neechan. Yugao-nee chan is waiting for me."_

 _Shizune stopped him with a firm grab at his shoulder, "Just a moment, mister. You need a check-up."_

" _Aww, nee chan!" He started complain._

 _Shizune rolls her eyes at Lincoln's childish, "That's an order from your nurse, Lincoln-kun. Stripe in your boxers."_

 _Lincoln, in his orange boxers, is put through his check up with his sister/nurse. First, she took measurement of his weight and height. He grew one inch tall since he started training, making him the exact height as Tenten. His weight is 165 pounds. Shizune process of taking a blood pressure test to him. It was normal. Shizune then took her Stethoscope and Lincoln took deep breaths to make her hear his heartbeat._

 _The test was done. Shizune recorded the details. Lincoln grab his shirt and said "That wasn't so bad."_

" _There's one more test, Lincoln-kun," Lincoln saw a small plastic container in her hands. Shizune's face was blushing a bit._

 _Lincoln figure out what it was. "A urine test? I don't feel like going to the bathroom."_

" _It's not a urine test. It's...well," Shizune was embarrassed to say this. "You remember kaa-chan told you about the birds and the bees? And I told about the urges?" Lincoln shook his head in understand. "It's what you have to do and fill in the cup," She handed him the item. Lincoln's face turn red, remembering the lesson Shizune filled in on masterbation and the magazine she gave him for privacy._

 _Stepping to the door, the raven haired nurse added with slight unease "I'm stepping out to file some things. Bathroom's is over there. There's some magazine in there. Don't hurt yourself while...doing it," Lincoln thank her as she left the room. Looking at the cup, he added to himself in a mutter "Should've bring that magazine from my room."_

 _He know what he have to do. Lincoln step inside the bathroom. The light is switch on. He sat on the toilet. The cup is place in the table. Lincoln open the cabinet and took out stacks of magazine. He goes through which one to fulfill his satisfaction._

 _On cue, Karin open the door and called "Shizune? Are you there?"_

" _Karin-neechan?" The red haired girl heard her little brother's voice. Her ear press against the bathroom door._

" _Lincoln-kun? What are you doing in there? Where's Shizune?"_

" _She stepped out a moment ago. She was taking my check-up. I'm here to fill the cup that is not my urine," Karin's face turn red of what he was suggesting to do. She picked a bad time to enter the nurse's office._

" _I should go, o-or if you want me to stay," Karin suggested, her face scrunch up in disgust._

 _Lincoln reply with his stutter "W-Won't be n-necessary," Karin can now hear some low grunts and slapping sounds. There was complain from his tone._

" _It's sound like you need help," Karin repeated. Her hands moves her crimson hair and took out a bobbin pin. She crouches down and insert the pin in the keyhole. The item moves up and down until she hear it unlocked._

 _Lincoln yelped, seeing the door open "K-Karin!" He covers his groin with the magazine in shock. The girl in front of him rolls his eyes._

" _Oh, come on. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I'm also a nurse," Karin open the top cabinet and took out a pair of latex gloves. Her crimson eyes saw the swimsuit cover model he was using. She took it and eye it "Huh. Never peg you for seeing this. So cliche." Karin crouch down and pat Lincoln's hand to show her his member. He agree. His member was erect, not fully. Nearly three-four inches tall. Karin inspected it "Sounds like you were having trouble. Not too worry. This is a job for me to handle."_

 _Her hands covered in gloves reach in to grab Lincoln's member. He glup, but slightly yelp as she grab it. Her hands went up and down. It seem to work for him. His reaction was closing his eyes and mouth open in pleasure. Karin's face turn more redder and redder. Her mind was screaming with joy and embarrassment. Joy, because he trust her to do this. Embarrassed, because she felt she was taking a part of his innocence._

" _K-Karin...S-Something is..!" Lincoln yelled._

 _Karin quickly took the cup with one hand and hold it near his penis as the tip erupted three blast of his seamen in the cup, filling it half. A few of his cum is dripped at his glove covered hand._

 _Lincoln got dress up and he and Karin both walk out of the room. Karin took off her gloves and throw them in the trash can. Lincoln clear his throat with awkwardness "T-Thanks, nee-chan."_

" _N-No problem," Karin was still red, but smile at him. The cup is place of the desk._

 _Lincoln reply, smiling back and rubbing his neck "I-I got to get going. Yugao will hunt me down if I'm not there," He grab his backpack and wave at his sister._

 _Once he was gone, Karin lay out a shriek and her face turn to a shocking expression. "I can't believe I did that! To take advantage of my little brother like that!" The treasury collapse in the chair. Her face turn to a lewd smile "At least he thanked me. That's going in my memory bank," Karin press two fingers at her right temple and closes his eyes like she was processing the memory of "helping" Lincoln in her brain. "And done!"_

* * *

 **So there you have it! I just gave you guess a detail of the name of the tailed beast Lincoln have! One of my reviews have guest the name and it's right! Lincoln have the One-Tailed beast! Now many of you are going to ask why I chose this beast instead of the Nine Tails Fox! Coming soon will be the reveal of Lincoln's origin with the One-Tailed Beast. Ronnie Anne and Bobby are back and Ronnie Anne is calling Clyde that she found Lincoln. As for the Haley gang, their hatred at Lynn is now added towards Lincoln. What would Lynn learned from the book Lincoln gave her?**

 **If you have any questions related to my stories or my upcoming stories I've mentioned or ideas, sent me a message or a review.**

 **Also, don't copy this chapter and add ideas to it and pass it off as your review.**

 **Till then, I'm NiteOwl18!**


	45. Louds and Senjus

**Before I begin this chapter, there's something I like to point out. I've received several guest reviews complaining about chapter 44, saying it was too long and boring. And the story is losing its touch. And that the other characters I've used in the Omakes aren't been seen enough. I'm sorry if you feel offended by this. It's hard coming up with omakes and plots to new stories. I want this story to be great. I know that some of the chapters are long and boring. My mistakes. I write really long to make pace on the story. As for the other Omakes that deal with the five perverted girls and boys, I want to focus on the main story. It's because I haven't thought of it since I've been busy with my college work. And since this chapter is my 45th, I want to get this story done as possible. Again, I'm so sorry about this. That doesn't mean I can still do Omakes. I have ideas in my phone. It should be good. Also, I change the beginning of chapter 44 by deleting the short sex scene. Again, sorry if it made you all uncomfortable.**

 **Another news, I've receive my grades. Like the same, I got one A, two Bs and one C. Hooray for me!**

 **Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Louds and Senjus**

Lincoln saw darkness around him. The last thing he remembers was going to sleep after eating dinner. He have just taken his pills to help him fall asleep better. Lincoln can't remember any further. There was something strange of this familiar atmosphere.

" **Come here."**

Lincoln froze, his body couldn't move. No. Not that voice again.

" **Come here."**

"You're not here," Lincoln said to himself. The voice was behind him.

" **I'm always here."**

Lincoln turn his head at a large shadow figure. He step back in fear. The anonymous shadow figure was growling. It laugh horribly to make Lincoln lose himself to fear.

" **It's time, Lincoln."**

"Get away from me!"

" **IT'S TIME, LINCOLN!"**

Lincoln woke up with a short scream. Akamaru's bark sooth his fears. The young pup jump in his bed and lick his cheek. Lincoln pat him on the head as his other hand check his phone he place in the table. It is Sunday. Easter Sunday. His family will be here soon. He got to get ready for them.

As Lincoln went to the bathroom, his reflection is what stopped him. He lead on his face and found tiny black spots that are forming rings around his eyes. He splash his face with cold water. The black spots were gone. Lincoln's lips curve a smile, but is worry when they'll come back. The pill bottles were next to the faucet. He pop open two pills, wet them with water, and shallow them. The effects of the pills are working. Lincoln strip off his clothes and step in the shower.

* * *

The Uchiha warriors were sitting in the diner room. They were eating breakfast. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were chattering to each other while Obito, Itachi, Izumi, and Shisui were one table to their right. Ino was looking for Sasuke; they found his bed empty this morning. The platinum blond girl stood up and walk to her sensei.

"Itachi sensei. Obito sensei." She called out. The two teachers got their attention. "Do you know where Sasuke-kun is?"

Itachi answer, munching on his egg scrambles "He's training with tou-san. I saw them before they vanished."

"Without breakfast?" Ino reply with surprise. "Should one of you be thinking of bringing him food?" She was hoping she'll bring the food for herself.

Izumi added "Fugaku-sama will be back to get breakfast," Ino's brief hopes vanish and she thanked them before walking back to her table. The four teachers' faces vanished to a monotonous expression. "Itachi-kun. Explain."

Itachi perform a Genjutsu around them to not let anyone hear what they're saying. He explained "I caught the two on a mountain. Sasuke is almost at the brink of succeeding the Chidori."

Shisui sighed, his head shaking "I guess our leader didn't mention the risk."

"He did. But I don't think he and my foolish brother are concern of it."

Obito asked "How long is our next attack?" Izumi gave him a hard look.

"Considering two of your students, plus Sasuke, plan to uphold a massacre on civilians, thereby exposing our heritage and ninja status. The entire police squad is looking for us. I say we wait. But Uchiha-sama wants us prepare to attack anyone if they come close. We got Genjutsu and guards on the clock. They would've dropped this and leave us be, instead of wasting time in preparing for their funerals," She explained. The ninja clan have learned of their status revealed yesterday morning and the curfew on everyone while the police searched them.

Obito poke his breakfast with his fork. He mockingly said "It won't be long now before my big brother's "big plan" is here. If not, the Senju clan will."

Izumi eye on her boyfriend "News of Lincoln-san?" She told of the boy who possess the bloodline of the First Hokage.

"Other than what I've told tou-san and you three, nothing special. Today I'll be off."

Shisui asked his friend "You sure you don't want backup, Itachi?"

Itachi reply with a small smile "No. I'll be fine," He dropped the Genjutsu and plant a small kiss on the lips at his girlfriend. "See you in the evening."

The three saw Itachi leaving. Obito saw the looks at Izumi and pat her hands in a timid smile. "Itachi knows what he's doing, Izumi. That's why he's our captain."

Shisui added "Enough with Itachi alrealy. What are we going to do with our three little delinquents?" He was referring to three non-Uchiha members.

Izumi turn her head at them, where they witness Ino raunting on to their performances to impress her crush. Both of them the men weren't listening. "How long will she tells Sasuke the truth? It looks like she's about the blow a gasket." She jokingly addresses.

Obito shock his head, "Eventually, if Shikamaru and Choji won't kill her first," Izumi bonk him on the head lightly. "Ow," He continues eating.

Shisui said to the two in a whisper "How long when we tell them? I can't hold this anymore."

Izumi glared softly "In time. Itachi will tell them. Trust him," She gets up with her plate and Itachi's plate since he never claim it. She walked away from the group. Both of the man took her words in consideration, but how long can Itachi trust his own students if he doesn't let in on their secret? A secret that can change the foundation of the entire clan.

* * *

Lincoln traveled through the forest with training clothes that consist of a loose orange wife beater and orange sweatpants. His foster mother's necklace hangs around his neck. After breakfast, Tsunade told her son to meet Yamato in the forest. With Akamaru as his guild, he was no trouble finding the location. Yamato stands in the middle of a large circular ground like a training arena. It look like there are no trees being planted here. He can't remember if this area had trees before what with all that training.

"Kaa-chan told me to meet you here, niisan," Lincoln said, sliding to the ground. Akamaru jump down.

Yamato clear his throat and walk to him. He answer "Before we begin, let me ask you a question. Do you know the secret jutsu Hashirama Senju used I told you about?"

Lincoln answer the name of the jutsu "Nativity of a World of Trees," Seeing the nod and expression at his brother figure's face, he gasp of why he asked him the question. "Are you saying?"

Yamato grin "It's time you learned it, Lincoln."

"But I haven't completed the Rasengan!" Lincoln complained. "I still need to master the last step! And the timing!"

Yamato explained "The Uchiha will return eventually. Jiraiya-sama haven't learned what they're planning. You're stressing yourself on the Rasengan. Purpose we can take a break from it and you start learning The First Hokage's secret jutsu," He moves forward at him as he kept talking. "Now this jutsu will require a lot of chakra, but first, we'll start with growing a few trees. As you noticed around my area, there are no trees. It's because I took them down. Your lesson is to regrown the trees. Watch and learn," He turn to his right and his hands made tiger, ram, and snake signs before slamming his palms together and shouted " _Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!"_

Trees were grown from out of the dirt and Lincoln watch as they match the same size and style as the rest.

Yamato encouraged "Give it a try, Lincoln," Lincoln remember what he wanted to summon. He copy the same hand signs and slam both palms together. He focus on a opening spot near the new trees Yamato had made. His chakra give off from both hands. Vives were sporting out from the ground in tiny forms. The vives slowly express its lusy green spots before covering into a small pine trees.

Seeing it as small, it was a good progress. Yamato nod his head "Good. Now try making the trees a bit bigger. And it you have to use your other chakra," His hands quickly made seven signs. Lincoln saw ten pillars around him, making the boy the center. "I'll be there to surpass it," Yamato sit down in indian style. Lincoln is nervous but he start to get back on making trees. His hands made the signature signs again and vives came out of the ground to form what he hope was a bigger tree.

Behind the trees, standing near it, Yugao was watching the secret training in progress. The purple haired Kenjutsu mintress is concern of what her foster parents are proposing. From what she remembered Lincoln is great making plants, but to create a full length trees as a defensive barrier is impossible. Not with the help of what was inside of him.

She said with fear in her tone "Yamato, you better hope he doesn't lose control."

* * *

"OK! LET'S START TRAINING!" The sound of Lynn's voice boom outside from the gates.

"Lynn, shut up!" Lori growled, being in a mild mood to wake up early.

Ms. DiMartino appear in a swirl of leaves and greeted the family. The Loud family enter the Senju mansion.

Jiraiya stand by his wife and said "Welcome back, everyone," He shakes Lynn Sr's hand.

"Happy Easter, Jiraiya."

"We don't celebrate Easter, but thank you."

Rita asked "Where's Lincoln?"

Tsunade answer "He's training with Yamato in the forest. Yugao-chan is with them as well, but she'll be back later."

Luna is surprise. She check her phone and saw it was not even noon. It is now eleven. "We're here early. The little dude really likes working out," She was dismay of not spending time him.

Lynn is a little hurt Lincoln started training without her. She expresses with a grin "Let's get down to training. Where's the woods at?"

Tsunade corrected, stopping her "Actually, Lynn-san, Lincoln-kun need his privacy. He's working on a special jutsu."

Leni reply "More powerful than the swirly thing he made with his hand?"

Lisa asked, feeling the need to take notes "And what is the name of it?"

The twins question in union "Can we see Lincoln?!"

Jiraiya hold his hands up as the Louds demanded to see Lincoln "Whoa, there! My son needs to focus! This jutsu is very important! This may be his chance to defend against the Uchihas," This stop everyone shouting. Tsunade whisper her husband thanks for the lie. The buxom woman put on a happy face.

"Why don't you all get to know my family for a while? I'm sure they'll be happy to spent some time with you all?"

The Loud family was troubled. Not that they didn't have a problem with getting to know the family that raised Lincoln for three years. Like Lisa mentioned it two days ago, this can be awkward for the rest, but if they can learn to get along for Lincoln, then they have no problem.

Rita hesitated, turning to the girls "Will you all behave?"

Lori answer with a grin "Mom, we have literally handle it. We'll promise to behave. Where are your daughters?"

Tenten came down the stairs and spoke "Lynn, meet me."

Lynn was confuse. Tsunade translated "Tenten-chan is going to help you train. Maybe possibly making you learn to use a sword."

"I told you. I don't need a sword-ACK!" Lynn's ear is tug by the weapon expert tomboy, who expresses her statement "Less talk, more training!" They both left the house.

Jiraiya turn to the rest of the Loud's daughters "They're upstairs, second floor. It's easier to find them cause they're listed from oldest to youngest," Lori lead the group up the stairs. This leaves both Lynn Sr and Rita and Jiraiya and Tsunade. The white haired old man grinned in excitement "Why don't we move onto the living room? Will you two like to have tea?"

Lynn Sr smiled, so did Rita "Sure!"

The Loud sisters stare at the second floor, where Ms. DiMartino's fosters sisters are. None of them weren't nervous as the rest, despite all of them thinking this will not be pleasant. Lori huffed "Ok. I'll go to Tsume's room. Leni, to Ms. DiMartino's room. Luna, Kurenai's room. Luan, Anko's room. Lucy, normally you're in charge of keeping an eye on the little ones, but since you're heading to Karin's room, Lisa will be in charge,"

Lana scowled "Why can't me and Lola be in charge? We're nine!"

Lola added in the same expression "Yeah! Together, that's eighteen!"

"Physically, but you both have the mentality of four and a half years old, making you both unprofessional of handling to take care of me and Lily. However, I see no joy of handling you two and Lily under control," Lisa coldly calculated, making the twins sneer more at her.

Lori warned, seizing a fight between them "Can it, you three. This is our chance to make things right for Lincoln. The last thing he wants is fight in front of them or at them. So don't fight! For the twins and Lily, you four will play with Hana and Moegi."

After Lori gave the directions, each Loud member went to the said sister of the mansion. Lori knock on the door. Tsume open the door and lay out a annoyed growl.

"Yes?"

"Your father ask us to spent the day with you and your sisters. Lynn is training with Tenten," Lori explained.

"Well, you're in luck. I was just about to feed the dogs," Tsume came out of the door and latch a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me to the backyard."

As the other oldest sisters enter the door, Lisa approach to Lucy who was about to enter in Karin's room. "Seventh oldest sibling, a word," She said to her. Lucy turn to her attention, "Mind if we trade our given sisters before we engage in a conversation."

Lucy understood what she meant. She asked "Why?"

"From what our former, or soon-to-be brother, told us about each sisters, there are three daughters who share knowledge of medical training by the same foster mother, and Karin is one of them. I have no needs of spending the day watching the twins and Lily."

Lucy warned, crossing her arms "Lori is not going to like this."

"I'll tell you what. You don't reveal Lori to this, and I won't ask you to test our my experiments on you for a trival of one month."

Lucy didn't hesitate to answer. "Deal," She walk passed Lisa, who have a deceive smirk in her face. What Lucy didn't know is that Lisa have a plan she came up with. Relating to the pill she found, she analyze it and found details surrounding it. She haven't discuss this with her other siblings. She needed more information on Lincoln. What better way is to find clues is to consult both sisters who are nurses.

The eleven year old goth stood in front of the twins and Lily. Lola notices Lisa entering Karin's room. She expresses confusion "I though Lisa was going to watch us."

"Change of plans. I'll be watching you three," The twins shrug their shoulders and Lily smile brightly. They process to enter the room of Lincoln's little foster sisters.

* * *

Tenten charges forward with her steel-cut blade. Lynn, with a sword in her hands, block her attack. The tomboy growled "Concentrate!"

Lynn kick her, but Tenten jump out of her way. The brunette tomboy made a tiger seal and a clone of Lynn appear. Tenten then threw a kunai at it. Lynn saw the clone vanish, and Tenten's sword came in at close point. Lynn's sword weakly slash it.

"What was that?" Tenten mockingly said to her vantage. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

Lynn's face turn red and yell to slash her opponent. Her sword made a small cut the right side of Tenten's pink sleeveless blouse. Tenten's left hand grab Lynn's hand, stopping her from pulling her sword. Lynn process to punch her face; Tenten duck down and swift her leg to knock both of Lynn's legs as her back falls on the ground.

Tenten lead at her face and scolded "If you can't learned to properly use a sword, then you're defenseless!"

"Not if I use my jutsu!" Lynn argue back, but grit her teeth as Tenten place her foot at her chest.

"You're arrogant! You may have Lightning chakra, but you're still no match against a Uchiha! Right now, tools are your only defense strategy! Now pick up your sword!"

Tenten's foot is off. Lynn got up and pick up her sword. The weapon expert saw how Lynn was holding her blade. She lowers her blade and said "Stop. You're holding it wrong. Tighten both hands," Lynn compile and her hands grip on the handle. Tenten runs at her. Lynn block her attack by swinging down at her slash, making it weak. Lynn's sword swing at her face, almost giving her a cut.

Tenten grin "Too slow," Lynn laughs heartily and charges at her, slowly liking this.

At the backyard, Lori is being hounded by Tsume's guard dogs. The eldest blond was told to feed the dogs. She was shock of carrying a large dog food that was almost her height. Lori have to carry it with two hands. But what really shock her was hundreds and hundreds of dogs being there. As soon as all eyes pointed at the food, they started barking loudly and grab hold of her body. Tsume offer to help, but Lori said she got this.

Lori was struggling holding the bag and trying to control the out of control dogs. "O-Ok, I'll get you-your food- Hey, get off of my leg! Quit sniffing my butt! Will you literally be quiet?!" Behind her back, Tsume was laughing her head of seeing her being the center of attention. She shook her head while Kuromaru was sharing a laugh with his master.

"Poor girl. Raised in a large home and doesn't know how to control the dogs," Tsume commented with little pity. She called out "Let me know if you need trouble, pup."

Lori then felt a large gray hound was at her back and process to hump her. Her face grew redder and redder. Her teeth snarl and her blue eyes turn fire. She drop the large bag and put two fingers in her mouth, delivering a strong and sharp whistle. All of the dogs stopped barking and looked at Lori like she was on command.

Lori yelled "Everyone, shut up! You, off my back!" The greyhound let her go, whimpering by her loud voice. The dogs started whimpering. "Listen up, mutts! All of you are going to wait their turn for their food! If I see anyone try to grab the bag, hump my leg or back, or sniff my butt, you all are going to be very sorry! UNDERSTOOD?!" The dogs nod their heads in fear. "Good! BACK TO YOUR CAGES!" With their heads down in shame, the dogs follow back to their cages to wait for their food.

While Lori took deep breaths and carry the large bag to each dog bowl, Tsume and her dog in command had their jaws hung. She just told the guard dogs off like they were kids in diapers. She said to herself "I'll be damn," A few chuckles escape her lips. "Maybe she's not bad after all."

* * *

Leni was enjoying her day in Ms. DiMartino's room. The dizzy blond nineteen year old felt a little scare to be in the peasant of her old teacher back in highschool. Ms. DiMartino always reminded Leni that she wasn't in school anymore so there was no reason for her to raise her hand. Leni sat on the mattress while Ms. DiMartino was in the bathroom. Her blue eyes caught sight of a photo book in the bookcase. Leni went and took it out. Going back to her choice in seating, she open the book and saw photos of the Senju family. Leni smile of what she can describe the happy times. She flip more pages till she found photos that is related to her former little brother. Lincoln is seen with one sister or more, playing around. There's even a few with his foster parents and big brother. Leni nearly tear of seeing him enjoying his fourteenth birthday. She missed so much in his life after he was ripped out of her family's lives for three years. Now there's a chance where they can be together again.

"It was a good memory," Leni turn and saw Ms. DiMartino with a small smile. She sit down next to her former student, "I remember this was a big day for Lincoln. In Konoha, those who were thirteen or fourteen from graduating the ninja academy are adults. Mama went out to make it special. Papa, however, had a different planning. He wanted to take Lincoln-kun to a strip club. He fool us when papa said he was going to take Lincoln-kun out on the town as a distraction. Mama, me, and Kurenai all went there to grab Lincoln-kun."

Leni asked, tilting her head "How?"

"Yamato told us. Always the one person Jiraiya told with the promise of a raise," Ms. DiMartino's smile turn sickly sweet. "I remember this harpy having Linky in her chest. Mama cause a panic, Kurenai wanted to kill papa, and I wanted to claw that puta's eyes out."

Leni gasp, covering her mouth with her hand "And did you?"

Ms. DiMartino giggle, shaking her head. "No. We got back to the party. Mama deal with Jiraiya. Kurenai dealt with Yamato for keeping the secret."

Leni briefty smile, but her eyes wonder on every page consist of Lincoln at his school and accomplishing his work as an artist. Ms. DiMartino notices the look in her face and pat her back in sympathy "I'm sorry you missed a lot, Leni."

Feeling tears, she whip them with her palm. "It's fine," Leni whimpered in her voice. "I'm happy for Linky. He finally found his calling. I just wish he would sent us a letter all these years."

Ms. DiMartino bit her lower lip. She couldn't stand Leni, her former student, to cry of missing her little brother's life. The Hispanic teacher that was raised in a Japanese home wanted to tell Leni of why Lincoln never made any contact outside of the academy. But she made a promise. Her whole family did. Her mind reminded that Lincoln will tell them in time.

She continue talking, her voice was soothing "I know. But like mama said before, Lincoln have secrets he doesn't feel to share with you, not even his old family. Give it time. If Lincoln felt he's ready to trust them again, then he can tell you everything."

Leni smile brightly "Thanks, Ms. DiMartino."

"My pleasure, Leni."

Leni felt better. She was right. Like what Lori told the rest from last night's sister meeting, Lincoln was having a few trust issues, but is comfortable around his old family. Lisa explained the healing process when someone is going through the aftermath of a trauma experience (though she refer it as "drama experience"). She went through more pages in the photo book till she found one that interest her. It was a photo of her old teacher and Lincoln together. Their faces spell happy; Lincoln's face was red, but he was smiling.

Leni notice what their expression meant and asked in surprise "You and Linky went on a date, Ms. DiMartino?"

Ms. DiMartino was blushing over the photo, and the last thing her student wants to hear is her time with Lincoln. Leni squeal happily, making the teacher flinch. She is grab by the shoulders and Leni demanded "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Ms. DiMartino reply with a nervous smile "Ok."

* * *

Next door was Kurenai's room, which Luna was in. The rock and roll wannabe sister have gotten into a commotion in which her first question was her favorite songs, or type of songs.

Kurenai stand next to the window as she named her type of songs "I like Japanese songs, soft and vibrant," She answer.

"What about rock? Heavy rock and roll?" Luna translated. Her purple guitar is strapped at her back.

Kurenai give a humming noise from inside her mouth "Not much. I'm not a fan of it," Luna frown lightly.

"Do you play an instrument?" Kurenai's head shook negatively.

"Do you sing?"

Kurenai's lips turn up. "Not all the time, but this family thinks my voice is lovely."

Luna rubbed the back of her neck before asking again, a little shy "Can you give me a preview?" The red haired beauty then stared at Luna, whose cheeks were growing red. "If you don't want to, that's ok," As soon as her opinion was heard, her ears open up by the soft and soothing voice of the woman.

 _Fly me to the moon_

 _And let me play among the stars_

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

 _In other words, hold my hand_

 _In other words, darling kiss me._

Kurenai stopped singing and saw Luna looking at her with her eyes glowing. Her cheeks were light red and mouth hang open. Kurenai give her a smirk "Like it?"

Luna answer "Your voice is lovely. Are you in a band?"

"Thank you. And to your other question, no. I have my own life."

"A voice like that should be heard," Luna took out her guitar. "Wanna me to lay down a few notes while you match your vocal cords?"

"You should see me in the karaoke bars. Lincoln-kun likes my voice," She added with a smile. Luna lowers her instrument down.

"You sing to Lincoln?"

"Only when we go to karaoke. Sometimes Alyssa-chan tag along and she sings."

Luna chuckle "Ms. D can sing? Oh, this I got to hear!" Kurenai laugh back and sit on her chair as she begins her story.

* * *

Luan's day with Anko turn to a what she describe a _hissing_ rough start. The comedian yelp as her brown eyes saw a large python in a giant case. Anko laugh, explaining to the girl that this was her pet python Ko. The purple haired tomboy reveal to a shocking Luan that she is a prankster. One time she release a butch of snakes in the boy's pants for trying to check up her skirt.

Luan commented "That put the definition of something is long and slippery down your pants!" She and Anko laugh. The two were holding a bottle of Pepsi Anko took out from her mini-fridge.

"That's exactly what I was thinking off! Got in trouble with kaa-chan though and two of my sisters."

"Which one?"

Karin. She's the treasury, but she acts like she's in charge of the disciplinary committee. Shizune-chan is the nurse, but always rats me out to mom because I sent the boys to her by my pranks. The snakes weren't venomous."

Luan finish taking a slip from her bottle, "I know what you mean. My family can get in my back when I overdo my pranks, especially on April Fools Day," A mild fear grew from the girl. "I take it Lincoln told you that."

Anko hisses through her teeth. The bottle is place at her desk. "Yup. Gaki told me all kind of shits your family put him through. Other than the luck crap, there's the sweet spot, being threatened by your eldest sister, the brawl he witnessed to his sisters and the pranks on April Fools Day. I loved pranks as much as the next guy, but you could've seriously hurt anyone. I don't know how Lincoln-kun survive all that."

Luan frown sadly "And I put all that behind me. Since Lincoln left, I never want to do anything that can destroy any bond to my family. They were glad I stopped."

Anko quickly change the subject as her mood was spelling berating. "Lincoln-kun told me that you're a comedian and you run your company."

"It's a birthday party business," Luan explain, her mood grew cheerful. "As I got older, my line-in as a stand-up comedian took off well. I'm still in the party business, as long as Maggie can keep up with the time schedule."

"Who's Maggie?"

"My partner in business and my girlfriend."

Anko choke on her drink. "For reals?!" She exclaimed.

Luan took this as soft form of outrageous and narrow her eyes "You aren't-"

"Oh, kami no! I'm all about free love!" She correct her mistake. Luan nod her head and thank her.

Luan asked "Have you got someone in your life?"

Anko shook her head, "Nope. Not a man or a woman, at least according to the rumors in school that I go both ways."

Luan tilts her head "Have you?"

Anko laughs more "Hell no! No one has ever got the chance to date me! The only admirers I gotten are five highly super perverts that treat me like a goddess! I always reject them! Beside I got my eyes sight on a cute snowball."

Luan's face dropped. "You mean Lincoln?"

"I tag the gaki along with my plans whenever I'm bored. We spread laughter and mayhem on everyone for a good laugh. Like this one time, when the boys wouldn't leave Lincoln-kun alone during his studies, I gave him grenade fill with paint and we both threw at them!" Anko laugh again. "Their clothes were a combination of rainbows!"

Luan giggle "I guess those guys' days aren't bright as they though," The two giggling bandits both clank their bottles together.

* * *

Karin have Shizune here to discuss about the recent budget the academy have increased. Lisa enter the door, stopping their session. Lisa explained she's here to have a chat with Karin, but seeing the nurse is here, she will join on the conversation. Though Karin isn't happy by it.

Karin sternly asked "Look kid, I don't have time to play with you. Why don't you hang around with Moegi and Hana? I'm sure they'll like you," Her hands consist of reports dealing with the budget.

Lisa saw the information in the crimson haired teenager's hand. She snatch the papers from her and spoke "Addressing budget cuts?"

Karin violently snatch the paper from her. "That is not of your business! Can you leave?!"

Shizune scolded lightly "Karin, she's just a child."

"A child who have the brain of a genius, but act like she can snoop here like a seven year old!" Lisa didn't take the comment likely, but shown no contempt toward her.

Shizune crouch down and smile at the child "Why don't you make yourself around here? You promise you will behave?"

Lisa roll her eyes, "Ms Shizune, I'm not four years old. I can behave on my own, thank you."

Karin groan loudly, making the raven haired nurse give her a glare "Fine! Give the brat some paper and pencil! Shizune, the meeting!"

Shizune lead Lisa to Karin's desk, where she sat down. She gave her a few sheets of paper and pencil to keep her company. Shizune talk to Karin about the budget. Lisa turn her back on them and think where she can find clues in this room. Karin, the hot headed nurse, didn't have much Lisa can indicate as clues, other than her desk where Lisa is currently sitting. Lisa hop down from the chair and place her hand on the bottom cabinet drawer. To her monotonous look, there was nothing. The second drawer opens. Same result. Lisa place her hand on the first drawer, but it was locked. Lisa peak through her glasses to see a keyhole. Karin must have a key somewhere, but she couldn't risk herself by spot by either of the nurses. This was trouble. She's never going to have anything if she's here for the next five minutes. Lisa place her finger on her bottom chin before an idea came up. It would be both painful and humiliating. Her hand touch the handle of the second drawer and open it wide. Lisa place her left hand on the edge. She bit her lip as the drawer slam closed.

* * *

Lisa is at the nurse's office with two bruise fingers. Her left index finger and middle finger were bruise, but nothing serious. Shizune was done patching her up after offering to take her to the nurse's office. She have notify her parents before leaving home.

Shizune said in bewildered "I still don't understand how you got two fingers wedge in the drawer."

Lisa shrugged as she lied her best excuse "Perhaps I was too busy hearing the conversation between you and Karin."

Shizune place her head on the door, replying "I'll be right back. Try not to do anything please," She gave her a small smile. Lisa nod her head as the nurse was gone.

Lisa then utter a sharp hissing sound from her mouth. She rub her two battered fingers together. "Note to self: Never do anything that can result your finger in pain for a few days! I hope my siblings can never found out about it."

Lisa got off from the stood and walk to the file cabinet. She went under the letters S-Z. Lisa crouch down. Her other hand touch the drawer. A look of regret filled her face.

"I'm breaking a lot of rules for this. But it's for Lincoln," Lisa pull the drawer open. She didn't have trouble going through each student's private medical file by their last name. Her finger stopped at the last name. Senju. Lisa pull the file and found it.

The file is place on the desk. Lisa double check to see if the nurse came back. She doesn't have a lot of time. Lisa didn't regret of opening the file. Papers detailing of Lincoln's heath history. There were no problems. His diet is good. He's in a average height. Weight is normal. But there was no papers relating to Lincoln's new arm or his anxiety attacks. Lisa thinks it's hidden. Continuing flipping through the pages, Lisa spot a minor detail. Her face scruch with curiosity.

"What's this?" In Lincoln's blood type, it have a black mark on it.

Lisa searched and discover article of Lincoln's medical history. She read it. Her eyes widen by each word. Her face is shock.

"Great Caesar Ghost!" In fear, she took out a mini camera and snap photos of the file she found. When she gets home, her family need to read this.

* * *

At the last room, Lucy, the twins, and Lily were playing in Moegi and Hana's share room. The twins and Lily engage in Moegi favorite activity. Playing medieval times. Of course, both Lola and Moegi offer to play the damsel in distress, which turn into a brawl.

"You're not the princess! I am!" Moegi cry at the nine year old diva.

Lola scoffed "Please! If anyone the princess, it's mou!"

"Yeah, if you call dressing in pink and runs around in a dress call you a princess, then you have a big head!"

Lola's temper spike up. She rolled up her right sleeve, preparing to punch her "You're gonna regret saying that, pigtails!" Lana hold her back while Moegi pull down her left eyelid and stick her tongue at the bratty princess.

Lana scolded to her ear "Remember what Lori said!" Lola's hands in grabbing Moegi were lowered.

"Fine! She can be the princess!" She pouted, crossing her arms. Moegi beam in a gloat. "And I'll be her knight."

Hana called out "Come on, Lana. We both can be the warriors trying to get her."

Lily asked innocently "How about me?"

Moegi grab her hand, "You, Lily-chan, can be the princess cutest pet bunny!" She pat her golden hair.

Lana turn to Lucy, who was sitting the far right corner. "Lucy, you don't wanna join their side?"

Lucy is currently doing her poems. She cridge at the sight of the room. It wasn't nearly as how Lola's side of the room was. But it was mostly colorful for her displeasure. She answer "No thanks."

Hana spoke in her version of a male warrior "Come Lola as we must our attempt to capture the princess!" She hold up a wooden sword.

Lana grinned "But hark! Look, the princess summon a knight!" On cue, the muttering Lola walk in front of the smirking princess.

Lola spoke in her own voice "Halt, you fiends. You can not take a step."

Moegi scowl at her pretend knight "My knight should get in touch with her character. She wouldn't want to make her queen angry," Lola growl under her breath. Lily just sat there, pretending to be a bunny with Bun Bun at her side. She twitch her nose to get in her character.

"Let us charge the knight, friend!" Hana grinned. She and Lana charge forward at Lola. The pink princess was defenseless against the two knights. Hana hounded at her till she fell flat on her front. Lana hold her "weapon" at the crock of the queen's neck.

Lana exclaimed "I got the queen!" Lily lay out what she though what a rabbit scream.

Hana got off of Lola, who asked with a grudge "Can I be the princess?"

Moegi denied with superior tone "Nope. You didn't play well as the knight. We must do it again." Lola groan loudly. Her twin and Hana went back to their position. "And can you please act like one?"

Lola shot her a glare. "I'm sorry, but I'm not liberty to act like a snobbish knight!" She expresses her criticism.

Mogei huffed "If Lincoln-oniichan was here, he will play with us," This got four of the Loud sisters to raise their heads up. The orange pig-tailed girl swoon, her eyes turn to stars "Oh, oniichan always act like my knight! He's really great!"

Lola, for some reason, didn't take this well. Her left eye twitch. She said "I know. He learned it from me."

Moegi then glare at her "Then how come you never love oniichan instead of treating him horribly?"

"I do love Lincoln!"

"Oniichan is ours! This family treats better than yours!"

"Enough you two!" Lucy appear between them, scaring the two little girls to land on their backs. Lily was hiding behind the goth. Lucy looked at Moegi, who was afraid at her appearance "We're trying to make things right for Lincoln. The last thing we want is to have a fight regarding the troubles we put our big brother through."

Hana stand at her roomate side and scolded "Cool it, Moegi-chan!"

Moegi stare at Lola who was giving her the stink eye of mentioning Lincoln. A quick form of guilt came to her. She said "I'm sorry, Lola-san."

Lola was tempted to forgive her, but Lana nudge her shoulder to do so. The bratty princess comply "I'm sorry too, Moegi," The two shock hands.

Hana asked, seeing their playtime have ended "What do you all want to do?"

Lana propose "We can play with the dogs. Didn't your mom mention there's a whole butch in the backyard?"

"Kaa-chan is grooming them. I think your big sister Lori is helping her."

Lily said "Is Akamaru with them?"

Moegi answer "He's with oniichan in the forest," An idea just came to her. "Hey, why don't we all see him?!"

Lily translated "You want to sneak out? Won't our parents caught us?"

"They're in the living room. We'll sneak out the back. I can lead us there," Hana offered.

Lola pump her fist in the air, exclaiming "Alright! Let's go see Linky!" The twins, Hana, Moegi, and Lily walked to the front door.

Lucy appear at their backs. "Not so fast," All four of them scream.

Lola groaned "I forgot Lucy was here."

The goth crosses her arms "You four aren't leaving."

Lana pleaded "Please Lucy! We want to see Lincoln! We're bored now!"

"I want to see him too, but I can't risk all of you getting into trouble or dragging me into trouble."

Lola then walk to her with a smirk and drag Lucy away from the group to speak in private "What if I can make it worth your while? How much will it take to help us get to our big brother?" Lucy remain stoic, but continue what Lola offered.

The children leave the room. Lucy was the last to leave. She said to herself "Sigh. Tricked by Lisa to not experiment me. And Lola offer three hundred dollars. Why am I such a fool for bribery?"

They were outside of the mansion. Moegi lead them to the backyard. The group crouch down while Hana. Tsume and Lori weren't there. Tenten and Lynn were continuing training. The direction to the forest was close. Hana turn to the group and they resume following the young Inuzuka child.

* * *

Lincoln took a breath, feeling he have achieve a limit from his bloodline. For nearly two hours, he worked on the First Hokage's secret jutsu. From small bushes to pine trees, he focus on making the trees the way he saw them. He cover twenty-five percent of the circular area with tall trees.

Yamato and Yugao (who have dropped down from the trees) were surprised of the boy achievement. _"Incredible! He was able to cover that aspect! No doubt he'll be as powerful as Hashirama-sama!"_ Lincoln's legs wobble. Yugao went to his aide. _"It looks like he's about to run out."_ Yamato lay his hand down and lay out breaths. He was still sitting in Indian style. Lincoln was having trouble with the jutsu, so he have to use his other chakra to make the trees grow. Yamato was there to make sure nothing happened with Yugao as the backup.

Yugao turn to Yamato who said "We should take a break."

Lincoln asked, his face is sweaty "I need a food pill," Yugao took out one from her pouch bag and give it to Lincoln.

Yamato chasted "Lincoln, you need a break," His little brother didn't hear him as he ate the pill. Lincoln hold up his hand, indicating he'll take a break for five minutes. Yamato agree.

Lola complain "How much longer?" Her feet started to hurt.

Hana answer "It's still far. Let's hurry up before we get in trouble," The group make pace. What the others didn't know was Lucy felt an odd feeling in the forest. This nice, quiet atmosphere would change to something sinister. She doesn't know except her job is to protect the little ones from incoming danger.

"I think I'm ready to try the Rasengan again," Lincoln said, his body isn't tire anymore. Yamato shook his head. "J-Just trust me!"

Yugao added "Lincoln-kun, don't pace yourself. You have to give it time."

"We have time for who knows when they'll attack again! I can achieve it! Please, nii-san, nee-chan!"

Both the Jounin looked concern to their little brother. He was pushing his body to far. Yamato doesn't know if his own can surpass it.

"I'll be careful," Lincoln added to ease their worries.

Meanwhile, the group were still walking the forest. Lola throws a temper tantrum every five minutes. Moegi and Hana both tell her to be quiet.

Lily asked after a long silence "Are you sure you know the place, Hana?"

Hana brags "You're talking to an Inuzuka, Lily-chan. We are born to sniff any kind of danger and find anything!"

Lana awed "Wow," The Inuzuka girl's ear then pick up something to her left.

"This way!" She ran to the direction. The rest of the group follow her. Hana stopped at a bush.

She turn to the gang, "This is it," She whisper and crouch down before stepping inside the bush. All five girls did the same thing. Their eyes peek through the training. Lincoln's left hand is forming the Rasengan as his other hand try to keep it in shape and the power still inside.

Moegi gasp happily "Oniichan is doing the Rasengan again!"

Lana saw the pillars around her big brother and Yamato sitting with his arm stretched forward. His left palm face at Lincoln. "What's he doing?" She asked.

Lucy failed to recognize this as some implication of ritual because it isn't one. Her thoughts of the trouble brewing was still in the young goth's mind. She hold Lily close to her.

Lincoln kept focusing on the sphere. He need to keep it together. He needs to keep _himself_ together. Yamato's left hand turn to the Japanese word for "sit". Yugao is ready to stop if it all goes wrong.

Then something went off to the girls, especially the former sisters of Lincoln.

His body starts shaking. Lincoln can feel the other chakra eating him from the inside. The dark laugh from inside was here.

" **That's it. Keep it going."**

Lincoln ignore the voice, but it wouldn't stop. It grow louder and louder.

" **You'll never do it. You're a fool."**

His hands clutch on the sphere. His teeth grew sharp. Then came his skin crack.

Lucy saw it from her bangs. She wasn't imagining it. A piece of Lincoln's cheek crack and sand was out of it. Her whole body froze at the empty small hole. It was dark and terrified even for her taste.

Akamaru's barks turn to a whine and run to Yugao's left leg. She have heard more cracks from Lincoln. Yugao goes to Yamato in alarm "Yamato!"

Lana and Lola were worrying of Lincoln as he start screaming. Lily cover her ears of how painful it was to hear it. Moegi and Hana both cover their mouths, but couldn't look away with tears in their eyes.

Yamato focus his chakra to restrict Lincoln. Lincoln's face is blank. Right now, he felt his body was being control by the being behind the darkness. Yugao's plea heard him through his ear. Yamato slam his palms together, forming a tiger seal. A surge of blue aura came out from the hands, forming like an arrow. It pierce through Lincoln's chest. The sphere vanished. Lincoln felt the beast being push back to its resting corner. Lincoln lay out more yelling before falling to his knees.

Lily call out his name, but Lucy prevent her from exposing the entire group by cover her baby sister's mouth.

Both older siblings went to Lincoln, who was suffering a headache. Yugao told him to get his pills. Lincoln swallow the pills and Yamato offer his water bottle.

He asked "What happened? Did I perfect it?"

Yugao answer "No. You almost let it happen to you," She crouch down to ease Lincoln's pain.

Yamato click his teeth in anger "This beast is too smart, Lincoln! You need to have better control!"

Lincoln yelled, stuttering furiously "I'm so-sorry! B-But it-it won't l-leave m-me alone!"

Yugao pat him on the back, "This can't happen again, Lincoln-kun. You got to learn to fight it! The tanuki is weak now, but as soon as you're in your most vulnerable state, it'll take over your body!"

Lana repeated "Tanuki? What's a tanuki?"

Lily said with concern "And what did Yamato meant "The beast is too smart for big brother"?"

Akamaru then bark loudly at the bush, drawing the three people's attention. Yugao draws her katana and pointed at the intruder "Come out!"

Lily pop out. "Don't hurt us!"

Lincoln said "Lily?" He saw the rest of the group pop out from the bush.

Yamato give them a stern look "What are you six doing here? You shouldn't be out!"

Moegi raise her hand in guilt "Sorry, Yamato. This was my fault. I wanted to see oniichan training."

Lola then added "But I drove my sisters to this! Part of the blame is my own."

"I should report this to Tsunade-sama and your parents, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lily," He threatened, scaring the girls.

Lori then arrive at the scene with a worry look "There you all are! Where have you been?! Bobby and Ronnie Anne are here!"

Yugao answer with calm "We'll be there, Lori-san," The eldest sister left. The purple haired woman then look at the six children with a warning, "Listen to me, I'm letting you off with a warning. Moegi, Hana, don't tell anyone what you saw. And that occurs to you four," She pointed at Lucy, the twins, and Lily, "You're this close of breaking your promise of fixing things with your brother. Understood?"

All six nod their heads. They all walk back to the mansion. Yamato decide to offer Lincoln a helping hand as he was still feeling the same headache. Yugao took her foot forward, but turn her head as she heard something. She look at the trees, the same place she was. Hinting it was nothing but a bird, she walk away.

Itachi deactivate his Genjutsu. Gathering the information, he vanished.

* * *

 **I used the version of "Fly Me to the Moon" from the end credits of Evangelion. The Frank Sinatra version is good, but I like this version better. By the way, all credits of the song belong to the owner.**

 **There's no Omake in this chapter. I decided that because the rest of the chapters will be very long I'll hold on the Omakes until further notice. It takes to much time. I was going to launch this on Christmas Eve, but I decide to post this early. Happy Holidays everyone! The next chapter will be up eventually!**


	46. Secrets of A Loud

**Hello and welcome to the New Years! First, I wanted to say I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and a start to 2019! I want to say I'm sorry. I have been occupy with things. First, I was playing Assassin Creed's Odyssey; awesome game by the way! I'm at Episode five! Next I got the flu at New Years Eve and it lasted a week. I'm ok now. Also, Jawen96 woke up from his coma on Christmas Eve. I start my last semester on the 22th.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Secrets of A Loud**

Things have been more greater for both houses. For the first time in three years, both houses have been in a sort of feud regarding the white haired boy. But now, things are cool down between them. The Loud family and Senju family are close friends. There wasn't any dispute regarding of the boy's choices. Five days went on ever since the Loud family return back to Lincoln's life. In accordance with the visitation rights Tsunade have made, the family took the time from work and school to visit the boy, or some of his adopted sisters whenever Lincoln is with them.

Lincoln felt glad that both families aren't fighting anymore. They are getting along. He saw his old sisters being friends with his new sisters. For instance, Lori is taking a liking to his Aunt Tsume due both being label as the Alpha female lead in the pack. She also plays with Hana and Akamaru and isn't afraid to take a stand on the other dogs that can make Kuromaru a saint. Leni chats with her substitute teacher, Ms. DiMartino. Beside fashion, the two talk about other things. Unknown to Lincoln, Alyssa have shared her stories with the boy to Leni when they spent the day together. Luna likes Kurenai due to her hobby of karaoke. She sometimes get lost over her mellody voice of her it require Lincoln snapping her out. Lincoln remembered how disheartened Luna felt after learning Kurenai is the boy's guardian, but she quickly got over it because like Luna she knows how to make him happy. Luan and Anko have become a dangerous combination. Lincoln warned her that Anko have a habit of pranking people in the academy. Luan promise to take it down a notch on her pranks, but after an encounter with a boy who give them a sexist remark, let's just say he has a phobia of oranges and snakes. Lucy, the twins, and Lily are bounding with both Hana and Moegi. Lola is taken a dislike over how Moegi is overly affection towards Lincoln. Despite their little feud, they're good friends. Lisa shared a common interest with Shizune and Karin; however, the seven year old girl can get on Karin's nerves because she takes over the conversation. Shizune acts like the peacemaker to break those two apart. Lincoln is worry for her little sister's habit of taking DNA. He prayed Lisa will surpass her urge of doing such in front of them. Speaking of little sisters, Lincoln notice how Lucy chats with Yugao over poetry. Yugao's poems are deep meaning in what it takes to fight for family. For Lynn, she spent her time with Tenten, the other tomboy sister who have a grudge against her since Lynn started training. Those two were seen sword sparring. Lynn gloats she doesn't need a sword since she relies on her straight and Lightning Chakra. Her new point change her outlook on blades. Yamato sometimes watches his little sisters; he used his Mokuton bloodline to make Lily a miniature pony and a castle for Lola and Moegi to play it.

As for his old parents, it went complicated between the adults. At a discussion over a cup of tea, both Rita and Lynn Sr are concern for their ex-son's well being. Jiraiya and Tsunade reassure them they have nothing to worry about. Tsunade then points out how Rita isn't fond on how these changes are going. She explain about the family's day with Lincoln in Daisy Amusement Park. Despite it went glad, Rita expresses how her son have trust issues. It made her think if Lincoln have some inner demons inside of him. Jiraiya propose the two spent some time together with himself and Tsunade. Jiraiya and Lynn Sr didn't have much in common beside raising eight girls in a house. They talk it over a bar, explaining their roles as the father in raising a clan. In their discussion of Lincoln, Jiraiya berates the man for believing the girls instead of the boy. Under the influence, the two men duke it out on a fight. It was nothing serious; just a couple of bruise and a bleeding lip in Lynn Sr's bottom lip. They settle down and talk about regards, mainly how Lynn Sr failed to listen to his son. Jiraiya have many regards, for instead, failure to protect someone who was like a son to him. The two went home, signifying the beginning of their friendship. Rita and Tsunade's relationship went off a rocky start. The two chat while their husbands left at a bar. Tsunade then bring up the bad memories Lincoln had with his old sisters. When asked why he didn't defend himself or Rita didn't put a stop to their bad habits, the pressure was too much for the Loud matriarchy. She broke down. Rita response the nightmares she suffered from Lincoln's accident to his departure. Life without Lincoln around for three years took a toll for the rest of the family, what with the sisters blaming Lynn. Pop-Pop, her father, was shocked about what had happened. He was disappointed in her daughter, her husband, the family, and Lynn. He stayed angry with them for a while until he went on with his life. Tsunade give her advice if she wants to make things right with Lincoln: have Lincoln do what he wants and praise for what he accomplished. Needless to say, both parents relationship went average. And with other co-spouse. Jiraiya points out that since Rita is writing a book, he offered her his help. Lynn Sr was unsure about it since he knows the kind of books he writes. Tsunade let them, under the condition he'll follow what Rita have to say. Lynn Sr offer to help Tsunade in the kitchin. She was ok, as long as she doesn't hear him say his name came first before the food.

As for Lincoln's relationship with Lynn, it felt different for the tomboy.

When they're not training together, Lincoln spent the day with Lynn. It brought up the annoyance of siblings from both families watching them from a distance. Lynn is worried about how everyone in town are reacting. The eyes were on them like hawks. Lynn ignore what they were saying. To her surprise, Lincoln's expression spelled concern. When asked what it was, Lynn shrug off it was nothing. The time together with Lincoln brought more feeling in her heart. Lynn wanted to know what it was. Why she was feeling this way when he's around her? And if it doesn't get more strange, Lynn was protective when Ronnie Anne gets near him or Kurenai or Ms. DiMartino or a few of her sisters.

It's like she wanted him...all for him.

Lynn shrug those off nothing but feelings of long forgotten siblings. There still the thought of fixing the broken bridge between him and her. Lynn hasn't apologize for Lincoln. She had those opportunities open up so why does she delay them?

As for the boy himself, he couldn't be prouder of seeing both families come together. For a second, he was worry there be bad blood between them.

The Senju Clan then meet Bobby and Ronnie Anne. From what Lincoln told them, these two knew the Loud family as the ex-boyfriend of Lori Loud and Lincoln's bully-turn-friend. Their visit on Easter Sunday was pleasant. Bobby was stuttering like an idiot of seeing Ms. DiMartino before Ronnie Anne elbowed him in the stomach. Ronnie Anne's first visit of seeing the new family was just as surprising as back when he and her older brother saw the photo. Ronnie Anne took the opportunity of greeting the girls, though Moegi brought up how she used to beat up Lincoln for attention. Tsunade expresses her disgust over the idea of woman beating men because they have a silly crush. It was a silly idea, for the Loud girls who turn away or quickly change the subject. Lincoln and the Loud family never told Ronnie Anne and Bobby about his ninja identity. However, the subject of the ninja attacks on Royal Woods brought the bar slightly low. Tsunade give Bobby a copy of the visitation schedule to see Lincoln. While Ronnie Anne is excited to spent time with Lincoln like always, Lincoln express his joy on the outside while on the inside was worse.

Lincoln doesn't know how much longer he can keep his secrets from Ronnie Anne and Bobby and his old family. He was looking in the bathroom mirror. Lincoln couldn't sleep. The door was locked. The voice was mocking him again.

" **You can't keep this up, boy. They're going to learn about me."**

Lincoln's eyes were changing. There were dark rings at the bottom of his eyes. He quickly shut them off. His hands tug on his white hair anxiously.

The beast laughed **"Try to ignore me, but I'm growing stronger everyday."**

Lincoln chanted "You're in my head. You're in my head."

" **They'll turn on you."**

Lincoln felt his anger spiking up. His eye saw the small bottle of his pills. He quickly got two pills from it, wash it with warm water from the faucet, and shallow them.

" **You can't get rid of….me."**

The white haired boy sighed. His feet went out of balance. He collapsed on the floor, his back against the faucet. Lincoln turn his head up with a sad look. _"What am I going to do?"_ He though. _"I'm not letting this thing end!"_

He grabs his head more and more at the possibility of his dark secret reveal to his old family and friends. Will they reject him like before? Even worse? His adopted father and mother told him the path of carrying a evil burden and the reactions from those who knew. He didn't want that!

If only his old family understand what he's going through because of it.

But what he doesn't know is they know from a certain Loud who looked over his medical records.

* * *

" _YOU DID WHAT?!"_

 _Rita Loud expresses her most disapproval face toward her tenth child for committing one of the most irresponsible acts as such a mature and logical girl as Lisa Loud._

 _The entire Loud family were shocked as well. They were at the living room after they return from Easter dinner with the Senju family. Lisa then process to reveal what she learned about Lincoln, starting what she saw in his medical file._

 _Her family weren't happy._

 _Lori shouted "ARE YOU LITERALLY INSANE?! Breaking into the nurse's office and snooping in a person's medical file, which happens to be our little brother?!"_

 _Lola sneered, pointed her finger at her little sister who was no less guilty in what she did "You, lady, have no class! Even I wouldn't go that far!"_

 _Luna added with a look "You broke your oath as a doc, Lisa!"_

 _Lynn rolled her eyes, thinking_ _ **"And you all were having trouble to believe in me,"**_ _She growl at Lisa "You're lucky Mrs. Senju doesn't find out about this!"_

 _Lisa got up from the sofa couch where she was sitting when the scolding starts. She raise her hands up to ease the tension "I know what I did was horrible. I was only gathering information about our estrange brother. And to answer your question, Luna, doctors have a right to look at other medical records without their permission," She said._

 _Luan scream "That's your excuse?!"_

 _Leni asked "How did you get Linky's file or went to the nurse's office?"_

 _Lisa show her sisters her two wounded fingers on her left hand. Lynn Sr explained "Shizune said Lisa accidentally got her fingers stuck in a cabinet in Karin's room," His eyes then narrow in supecious. "Which I'm beginning to suspect it wasn't an accident."_

 _Lisa sighed heavily "Forgive me, father. It was the only one, which was highly humiliated."_

 _Lucy walk at her and growl as her voice drops down "Is that why you wanted to see Karin?"_

" _Yes, Lucy. I'm aware that everyone is furious."_

" _We are beyond furious, young lady!" Rita screamed._

 _Luna demanded "What clues did you want from our bro?!"_

 _Lisa cleared her throat as she adjusts her glasses "Have you forgotten what our former brother is like now?"_

 _Leni answer with her glare soft "Linky's doing great by himself! He's not a troublemaker!"_

" _I mean, did you all saw how our brother is reacting at random times? Been taking his medication constantly in our time in Daisyland? The unexpected violent impact against Lynn? The non stop stuttering when his phobia is acting?"_

 _Lori answer with a raise eyebrow "Yes. What does you stealing Lincoln's medical file have to do with this?"_

" _Everything. Will you all follow me to my lab?" Lisa instructed her family. The gang went up and went into Lisa and Lily's room. Lisa took out the mini camera from her tan pants. A small cable that was hooked on her computer is inserted on the device. Lisa then print copies of the information from her printer. Gathering the papers, she hand them to her parents. "Behold. Lincoln's medical file."_

 _Lana stopped her mother from grabbing the papers "Hang on. Don't we get a say on this?"_

 _Lori exclaimed "I say we don't see them!"_

 _Lynn objected "No, let's burn them so none of us get to see them!"_

 _Rita saw the papers that hold vital information of her son. Her mind said to let her see them, but her conscience said otherwise that it'll cause a second betrayal on their trust._

 _Lisa repeated "Mother, I believe you and father may want to see this."_

 _Rita added, giving her child a firm look "After we read this, you're grounded for a week for lying to us and stealing Lincoln's medical file."_

" _I understood the consequences," Lisa fingers slip away the papers as Rita took them. The blond woman took a seat on the rocking chair she used on Lily to sleep. The rest of the family gathered to see the forbidden information. Lisa begin her discovery "If you turn your attention to page nine, here is where I found an information concerning about Lincoln's well-being."_

 _Rita turn to the page number where Lisa said. Luna then saw the black bar on Lincoln's blood type. She asked "Why is there a mark on little bro's blood?"_

" _My reaction was curious. I start going through more to figure out why this information is blocked. That's is where his medical history comes to life. Page thirteen."_

 _The page is flip through again. Rita read the first sentence and almost choke on her own saliva. "Blood transfusion?!" A alarm expression cross her face._

 _Luan added with a gasp "Lincoln went under a blood transfusion? But why?"_

 _Lisa answer "It had something to do with his new artificial right limb. The details explain that Lincoln undergo a blood transfusion three years ago. He suffered an accident, where his right limp popped a vessel. The doctors who worked with him were Tsunade Senju, Shizune, and Karin. The process took nintiy hours. Overall, it was a success."_

 _Lily sighed "I'm glad big brother is ok."_

" _Yes, but," Lily saw her roommate isn't smiling. Her expression was calculating._

" _But what?"_

 _Lynn fumed "Speak up!"_

" _What you aren't getting is his blood. Back where Lincoln was still living here, I remembered I acquire a sample of his blood while he was asleep- I mean, I asked permission," She chuckled nervously at the dirty looks she was getting. "Lincoln's blood type is O Positive. Does anyone in this house know how a blood transfusion works?"_

 _Luna raise her hand "Sam told me how her brother went a blood transfusion after he got sick. Someone from his family donate the same blood type as him."_

" _Very good. In other words, a blood donor. I check on his medical history to find out who was the donor. By my shock, it was his adopted mother."_

 _Leni blinked "Mrs. Senju give Linky her blood to save him?"_

" _Yes. But there was something particular about the blood type. Mother, flip through page seventeen. The blood type Mrs. Senju used on Lincoln wasn't technically her own blood. Granted, she admisstrated the transfusion, despite the blood type relates to her own gene. It was somebody else."_

 _Lynn shook her head, "I'm confused."_

 _Lucy explained "Lisa means that there was somebody who holds the exact blood type to saved Lincoln, just like the one Tsunade have."_

" _But who is it? Everyone in that family are adopted," Lana added._

" _Yes, except one member who have the same bloodline. Yamato," Lisa answer._

" _Yamato? The butler?" Lynn said, bewildered._

" _He possess Mokuton, the bloodline Lincoln has and Tsunade's grandfather was the original owner. My guess is Yamato transfer the DNA consist of the bloodline to Lincoln, granting him the ability to use said bloodline," Lisa notices the family's mouth jaw open in silence. "I see I have to explain this further," She grumble. "Do you recalled what Kurenai said nobody can't possess the Mokuton?"_

 _Lori answer "Kurenai said nobody can't because their bodies literally can't handle it."_

" _What she meant is it depends on their DNA and blood type. That's my hypothesis. Originally, I wanted to take a sample from either Yamato or Lincoln, but after reading this file, the conclusion of this investigation is what I theorized. Or so it seem. Once I was done reading about Lincoln's blood transfusion, there was also details related to his new arm," This got everyone's attention. "There was side-effects. Lincoln experience a bark on his right limp. It growth on an expansion of two-weeks."_

" _Are you saying...the arm grew...like a tree?" Luan asked, not wanting to make a joke relating to this situation._

" _Yes. Then came his new bloodline, where he made flowers while going to the bathroom during his class. But the third side-effect that granted Lincoln the bloodline was the blood Yamato give to him."_

 _Lynn Sr gluped. His face turn green. "Was it contagious?"_

" _No. Quite the opposite. The blood type wasn't Yamato's original blood type, but to Tsunade's grandfather. That particular blood alter a change in Lincoln's blood type, replacing the cells in Lincoln's body from his new arm."_

 _Rita stuttered "Ho-How is this possible? No blood type can change after a new one."_

" _It's possible mother if the blood cells are adapting as the stronger unit in a host. That's why Lincoln is the only person other than the butler to use the Mokuton bloodline," Lisa finished her explanation._

 _Lola shook her head with concern in her tone "Is there anything else we should be concern about else?"_

" _There's the topic of his medication. I found one of the pills Lincoln dropped where Lynn insulted the giant amphibian. I tested the pill and my computer was able to break down the molecules of what it contain," Lisa turn around and open the file cabinet. She got the paper of the result and hand it to Rita. "These pills contain the following ingredients that most of you know what it is. Diphenhydramine. Doxylamine succinate. Benzodiazepines. Antidepressants."_

 _Luna's head twitch at the first two ingredients. She said "Those two are side-effects for sleep pills."_

 _Lisa added "And the other two are for controlling anxiety. These pills were constructed by Shizune and Karin. Lincoln have been taking them every three hours in the day and at night to help him fall asleep better for three years."_

 _Lynn cried "Three years?!"_

" _Luckly, there have be no side-effects. But it seem Lincoln take those pills for the better."_

 _Leni gasped "Has Linky become a druggie?" This got some of the people in horror at the possibility to be true._

" _Calm yourself, Leni. Our brother isn't one to throw away his future on being an addict. I couldn't find anything related to why our brother or his condition. But I deep further into his file, and found out he suffered some violent tendencies," Lisa told her to flip at page twenty-three. "Lincoln have gotten into a fight."_

 _Lynn's mouth dropped "A fight? Was it someone from school?"_

" _No. It was someone from town. Lincoln went out with Ms. DiMartino until someone guy came and started hitting on the substitute teacher. When he refuse, he starts grabbing the teacher to kiss her by force. And then, the guy ended up with his right leg obliterated."_

 _Lori gasped "Jesus, did Ms. DiMartino did this?"_

" _No. It was Lincoln."_

 _The Loud family went into silence. Rita cover her mouth in shock, so did Leni and Lola. Luna growl, shaking her head "No way! The little dude will never do that!" Lisa advise to look at the paper. The rock star Loud did, making her eyes dropped in the same expression._

" _However, Lincoln doesn't remember the whole innocent. He went into therapy by his mother. Lincoln suffered a blackout as he was making the male ape to leave. Follow by a headache. The last thing he remembered was hearing another voice in his head."_

 _Lucy gasped said "A voice told him to do this? Like...a demon?"_

" _Not the words I can't describe, but to his words, yes. He said It sounded like a demon. It could an alternative personality inside of him, or Multiple Personality Disorder. Five days after the accident, Lincoln put a student in a wheelchair after he try to take advantage of Karin. He also began to suffer insomnia for the last two weeks. And when he try to sleep, he ends up outside of the house with no recollection of how he got there. Shizune and Karin apply the pills to control his sleep."_

 _Lynn asked, feeling outrage "Why didn't they tell us?!"_

" _Possibly they wanted to spare the news for Lincoln's well-being. My guess is Lincoln didn't want us to know as well."_

 _Leni asked "So what are we going to do with Linky?"_

" _One thing is certain he can't find out what I did and what you all learned. We're going to pretend that this never happens until Lincoln is ready to tell us. In the meantime, we have an investigation to get to. The day Lincoln receive the blood transfusion was from that accident. And after six week, the voice appear in his head. That all follow what happened at this main point," Lisa change the subject into figuring out what happened before Lincoln receive the operation._

 _Lana frowned "You're asking us to get into trouble with the Senju family. And Lincoln's not going to like this."_

" _I know, but it's a risk we have to take to find out what Lincoln is suffering from. With the Uchiha's still out there and the new curfew, who knows how long we can find out about Lincoln? I suggest we spent more time with him to get him too, how Leni and Luna said, open up a bit."_

 _Lori sighed "Fine. We'll agree on your stupid plan. You better do something with those papers."_

" _I'm keeping it locked away so that our brother won't find it," Lisa took the papers from Rita and put them in the file cabinet under S._

 _Lily yawn, triggering Lynn Sr to said "Ok everyone. Time to sleep," The Loud daughters leave the room while the parents did the same. As Lisa was getting into her sleepwear, Lily sneak out to find Lucy and the twins._

" _Lucy. Lana. Lola," She called them. The three turn around. "Are we going to tell about about-"_

" _No," Lucy answer quickly. "It's best we leave that info for now. Lisa said this family will find out more about Lincoln's health. Meanwhile, me, the twins, and you will do our own investigation."_

 _Lola asked with a fear look "What are we going to do?"_

" _Nothing. We can't be too suspicious. I'm heading to the library tomorrow to find out what a Tanuki is. You three will keep the family occupied. I fear this investigation will go deeper than Lisa explained," Lucy answer, the three girls nod their heads before leaving to their bedrooms._

* * *

As they promised Lisa, the Loud family promise to find out more about Lincoln's health after that gruesome discovery from his medical file. Lucy have a secret investigation on his own to find the word Yamato said to Lincoln during the training and maybe a secret behind it.

In the meantime, the Senju daughters are seen living their own lives outside of training. People are starting to question about the Uchiha's whereabouts and the mysterious heroes from _Aloha Comrade_. There's been discussion boards in social media, as well the suspicious of a supernatural that had plagued Royal Woods. They didn't waste time to downplay the conspiracies theories in check.

Jiraiya is checking on social media from his spy lab, investigating if someone is going to deep into them. His spy lab is located at a secret entrance at the end of hall in the living room. It was built on when the family learned the Uchiha have landed in Royal Woods and posing as the mafia. He hacked into the security cameras from uptown to downtown to locate any motives. His eyes were starting to turn red from staring at the bright monitors in the dark room. Beside the screen of the streets were another screen of the messenger boards of the ninjas in Royal Woods. He's been eyeing left and right and taking notes if he come across anything.

A tire sigh escape from the man's mouth. Jiraiya pause his investigation and turn his head at a radio that sat there untouched. His eyes grew dim with the slight hope he can muster. But it would be pointless. Even if they survive, how would they-

No. He need to stop there. His family need to focus on another attack from those damn Uchihas!

Jiraiya went back to work by writing down notes what he saw on a comment about the ninjas being mutants in disguise.

* * *

"ONEE-CHAN, DON'T GO!" The loud shrieks came from both Hana and Moegi. Lincoln announce he's heading to meet with Ronnie Anne. Unfortunately, he was within a hearing limit from his two little sisters. They wrapped themselves around his legs to prevent him from leaving.

Moegi and Hana cried hysterically with tears steaming from their eyes "DON'T GO! STAY WITH US!"

Tsunade and Yugao both came in with the buxom woman asking "What's going on here?"

Yamato answer with a dry tone "The girls are trying to stop Lincoln from leaving the house."

Lincoln move his legs as he was at the front door. He said "Girls, let go of my legs. I'm only going to be gone till four."

Hana shouted "BUT THAT'S IN FOUR HOURS!"

"WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" Moegi added with a cry. The two girls are then let go by Kurenai and Alyssa.

Kurenai said, holding Hana with her arms around the child "Lincoln-kun, report back here for your training and don't be late."

"I won't," Lincoln's hand is on the doorknob. "Also, don't sent one of you guys to follow me. I can handle it by myself," Tsunade nod her head as her male child leave the house.

"Yugao, you know what to do," Tsunade ordered the purple haired agent beside her. Yugao nod her head and vanish into thin air.

Kurenai said with concern "Didn't Lincoln-kun say he can handle it?"

"I'm sorry Kurenai, but I'm not risking Lincoln-kun's safety outside. Other than the Uchihas running around, who knows what kind of danger he's facing."

* * *

Ronnie Anne said to meet Lincoln at _Gus' Games and Grub._ He never went been there for three years. Lincoln begged his family that he wanted to go to his favorite there, but due to complications like his ninja status and his condition, he was denied. Now he's heading over there to meet one of his closest friends. As he enter the door, memories of his childhood place came back at him. Lincoln really missed this place.

"Lincoln!" He turn and was greeted with a hug by Ronnie Anne. Lincoln stumble back how much of an impact her hug was. Pulling back, she said with a grin "You're just in time!"

"I can't stay too long though. Kaa-chan said I have to return home for my studies," Lincoln lied. "She's get upset if I'm stay late."

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes "Still a nerd, Lame-O," She took his hand and tug him to her direction. "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

Lincoln is curious over what she is suggesting. They passed several people before Ronnie Anne introduce her friend to a few familiar faces.

"Lincoln?!"

The white haired boy pause of seeing his long-time friend Clyde McBride. And he wasn't along. There was Rusty, Zack, Liam, Polly Pain, Giggles, Tabby, Penelope, and Haiku. All eyes of his friends at Elementary school were there. Bewildered and shocked.

Lincoln spoke "Clyde," Like Ronnie Anne, Clyde throw himself at Lincoln.

"Buddy, I'm so glad to see you again!"

The rest of his friends all went to Lincoln, greeting him with friendly vibes. Lincoln got a fist bump from Rusty, two handshakes from Zack and Liam, Polly Pain give her a friendly punch in the arm, a hug from Tabby, a handshake (which turn out to be a joy buzzer) from Giggles, a nod from Haiku, and a wave from Penelope.

Ronnie Anne laugh at Lincoln's stun reaction "I told them to be here."

Lincoln lay out a nervous laugh and wave "Hi guys."

"Is that all you have to say? HI GUYS?!" Rusty scream as he grab Lincoln's shoulders and shake him around. "WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR THREE YEARS AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS "HI GUYS"?!"

"Hey dweeb! Let go of him before I force your fingers!" All friends turn and saw Lynn Sr with a smirk.

Lincoln smiled "Lynn!" His smile dropped as his friends all protected him like a shield.

Polly Pain growled "What the fuck are you doing here, Lynn?!"

Lynn ignore her attitude and answer calmly "Lincoln texted me he's heading here to meet with Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln spread out and spoke in the same tone as Lynn "Guys, relax. She's not going to cause trouble."

Tabby exclaimed at Lincoln "Have you lost your mind, mate?! She's a menace!"

Zach cowered behind his girlfriend, pointing at Lynn "She'll probably go psycho on us!"

Lynn scoff "Like I would waste my energy on you bozos. Come on, let's play some shoot and hoops!" She grab Lincoln's arm away from the group. Ronnie Anne looked annoyed while the rest of the gang share the same feeling.

Lynn throw a basketball in the hoop earning her three points from the game. She threw another and another and another. Tickets begin to pool out from the slot. The former athletic cheered "Whoo-hoo! Lynn Loud score another basket!" She did her victory dance but stopped short that she was with Lincoln. Clearing her throat, she turn to the teen "Your turn, bro."

Ronnie Anne and the gang were behind them. Lincoln grab the ball and locked on the basket. His hands gripped on the ball. Just as he was about to throw the ball, he missed the shot by a voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Larry!"

Lincoln's face froze. He turn around and saw Chandler and his goons. These were the same goons that tormented him during the bad luck scandal.

Lincoln spoke abruptly "Chandler!"

Lynn saw how Lincoln reacted at the ginger haired boy. She recalled that this chump used him and Clyde to get free service in this establishment in order to go to his party. This could be trouble.

Ronnie Anne and her friends weren't too happy to see him here. The Latina teenager spoke harshly "What are you doing here, Chandler?"

Chandler smirked "Hi Ronnie Anne! Hear you and your brother are back! And speaking of old friends, look who decided to show his face!" The ginger haired boy walked grimly at Lincoln, making him step back against the machine. Lynn force herself in front of the bully, glaring at him.

Lynn warned "If I were you, brat, I ask you to leave us before I sent you in the hospital."

"Oooh, scary!" Chandler spoke with sarcasm. "The thug is protecting her punching bag! Hey Larry, word on the street is you were in Royal Woods this entire time. Guess the rumors aren't true."

Lincoln is confused. "Rumors?"

Clyde spoke, trying to be brave "You and your friends need to leave before you make Lincoln uncomfortable!"

"And who's going to stop us, McBride? Your girlfriend, the hall monitor?" Chandler remarked at the nerd's mate, earning rude laughs from his gang. Ronnie Anne got in front of the leader's face and grab his shirt.

"But what _I'm_ going to do is break a few wisdom teeths if you don't back off!" She threatened. Chandler's gang is getting ready to intervene. The leader pushes her to let go.

Chandler scoffed "Whatever, runt. We'll just target some other loser. See you at school, nerds. You too, Larry," They walked away, passing Lincoln who never move throughout the conflict. He swore he saw a devil smirk curve in the ginger's lips.

Penelope hummed in annoyance "He's lucky we're not in school or I'll have them write up! We can't have another nuisance here!"

"Let's just play for a while," Polly suggested.

"Come on, Lincoln," Lincoln is snapped out from his shock. He left, not looking back what he had made. His hands were on the rails to protect the basket from leaving the game and hitting someone. It bend to where it look like a hand, or a claw, made this.

An teenager girl saw this from behind the race games and looked at Lincoln with doubt he might lose himself.

" _Ototo."_

The day went on for the gang as they try to capture the memories of their long lost friend. Lincoln is glad to see them after three years. He wasn't surprise the fact Clyde and his friends knew where Lincoln was after Ms. DiMartino adopted him. They were just worry about his safety. Lincoln played each of his favorite game with each friend. On the dance-dance machine. _Guitar Heroes._ Drag racing games. During this, he told stories of his new family. At break, he show them pictures. Rocky gloat how Lincoln was lucky to have beautiful sisters at his side, much to the ire of Lynn and Ronnie Anne. Lynn is watching from behind the scene with a small smile and a bit envious. She was hoping she can some time with him, but like her family, the friends weren't too sure to let Lincoln near her. The abuse and neglect was tone down in the Loud house. Some of her sisters were talking to her like Leni, Luan, Lana, Lisa and Lily. The rest only say a few words at her with an attitude. Lynn put the plan into action to find anything related to the file Lisa gathered. The tomboy couldn't believe what Lincoln is suffering. It wasn't bad enough when she try to murder him; now he have some sort of development in his blood system and a secret trauma in his head he can't control. It worries her how much her brother is putting such a burden on himself. She needed to be there for him! She made a promise she'll protect him until Lynn earns her forgiveness! Lynn pause her thoughts to see Chandler and his gang pushing a poor victim out of his game. They wouldn't leave as Ronnie Anne and the gang were hanging out with Lincoln like old times. This made Lynn feel left out because despite being gone for three years, Lincoln still have his old friends from elementary school. Meanwhile, her old ones were gone or try to pretend she doesn't exist. Lynn waste no time to fix the bonds of his old friends, including Margo. A tap on her shoulder made her turn her head and saw Lincoln offering her to play a race car game with him. Lynn's heart flutter as she accept his deal. They didn't saw the childhood bullies glaring at the two, mainly Lincoln, or the mysterious teenager in the shadow.

* * *

After they were done of catching up, the gang left the pizza place. Lincoln chat with his friends, who were happy that they finally spent some time together.

Liam exclaimed "Hot dang, that was fun!"

Zack commented "Just like old times!"

Haiku looked at Lincoln, asking "Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us more, Lincoln?"

Lincoln shook her head, "I promise kaa-chan I'll be back or I'll get in trouble."

Polly remarked "No offense Lincoln, but your foster mom is kinda a hard ass."

"She's not tough when she's nice. Mostly," He smile guilty. Clyde give him a high five.

"See you later, Lincoln! Hope you'll have another free time!"

Lincoln smile, but in his mind, he wasn't. He wave them goodbye to his friends. Ronnie Anne and Lynn were left. The Latina teenager offered "Lincoln, I'll take you home."

Lynn gave her a glare, "You already spent time in there, Ronnie Anne. I'll take him back home. I know the way."

"But I know a shortcut, Loud."

"But I know a even greater shortcut, Santiago!"

Lincoln deadpanned "Will two you two stop fighting?" The three decide to move ahead to Senju Academy with the two girls behind him and still eyeing with hatred.

On the streets, Lincoln pause at Chandler's gang. Boy Jordan shouted "Hiya, Loud!"

Lincoln backed away, only to be grabbed by Chandler. He chuckled "Where're you going, Larry? We just want to talk!" He slam him against a fence. Ronnie Anne and Lynn were arm-locked by two members.

Lincoln's mind force him to recall how much bullying he suffered from this gang, especially during he was label as bad luck. Chandler added "I waited a long time for this."

"Leave him alone, you ass!" Ronnie Anne shouted, struggling to get out. Same goes to Lynn.

"Butt out, Santiago! This is between me and Larry! He deserve what's his punishment!"

Lynn cried "For what?!"

"Three years of not getting his ass kick by us! Still think we forgot?!" Chandler pushes him roughly at Lincoln. Lincoln's expression wasn't livid but stonic. He scoff with a laugh "Fight me, Larry! Let's go!" He shove him again with no result. "Hit me! Come on! Hit me back!"

And then Lincoln struck him across the face. Chandler stumble back. He uncover his hand and saw blood from his fingers. His nose is dripping more blood. Chandler growled "You're dead, Loud!" He charges forward at his victim, only to hit the fence. Boy Jordan's hand is grabbed by Lincoln after attempting to punch the boy. He throw his body at the rood of a parked car, breaking the windows and triggering the car alarm.

The two thugs that were holding the girls release them to fight Lincoln. Lincoln block a kick from one and punch him in the stomach. The impact sent him sliding five feet away from them. The four member missed him as Lincoln jump back at his punches. He duck down and went behind him. The fourth member felt the right side of his neck move, forcing his body to fall down on the ground.

Chandler startled him by punching the back of his head. Lincoln's head duck down and lead it back up. It was clear he wasn't affected by it. Chandler saw he wasn't moving; he threw another punch. Lincoln move his body down and his right hand slam at his chin. Chandler yelp; he was sure it was broken. He didn't block from a punch at his face. Chandler is sent to the ground. Lincoln pick him up and punch him again back to the ground. Lincoln continue to do this for five times. Chandler stumble the hood of a Toyota truck and his body slide down on the street. The bully's face was bleeding. His left eye is wounded; the cornea is dark red. His nose is twisted like a zig-zag. He spit out teeth from his bottom lip. He saw Lincoln was walking at him. Chandler move his body like a wounded tiger, pleading with his left hand up.

"Wait! No! No!" The bully shouted. Lincoln wasn't stopping. His expression haven't changed. His fear grew constantly.

Lynn and Ronnie Anne went to his side. The Loud tomboy shouted "Lincoln, that's enough!"

Lincoln didn't reply back to what she pleaded. All he can do was adding to this pathetic monster's promise of payback. His mind is shifted to the voice.

" **Kill him, Lincoln. Kill him!"**

Lincoln raise his left hand. His fingers turn to a fist. Chandler shook his head to a "No." Both tomboys shout at Lincoln to let it go. Lincoln's eyes turn yellow. They went to a narrow V shape. The fist is at the air, ready to pound the living daylights out of him. The fist dropped down, and it smash the hood of the truck, which completely destroy the entire structure!

Chandler whimpered and saw the ruined truck. He looked at Lincoln, who lead his head at his face.

He lay out two words that didn't came from him. **"GET...OUT…!"** The violent and beast-like voice made Chandler to get up and run away with his shorts now wet on the front.

Ronnie Anne and Lynn had their mouths hung open at what they witnessed. Lincoln stay silence as he lifted his hand out of the hood. To their shock, they saw no cuts and bruises at it.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne shake his head at his back. The white haired boy blink his eyes, returning them to normal. He turn around. Both Tomboys were concern for the teen.

He open his mouth "W-Why are you two looking at me? Where's Chandler?"

Ronnie Anne thought he was joking. She answer "You send him off! He and his gang!"

"I did?"

Lynn said "You don't remember?"

"No. I think I must have fainted while you two chase them off," Lincoln's eyes rolled up as he yell. "My head!"

Ronnie Anne exclaimed "What's wrong?!"

"My pills...they're in my back pocket," Lynn took the pills from his pants and shove two pills in his mouth.

Lincoln feels better. "Thanks," He looked at his watch and his face became alarm. "Oh, shoot! I'm late! Kaa-chan will throw a fit!" He run away to get to home before trouble will come.

Ronnie Anne chase after Lincoln while Lynn took what have happened in front of her. It's just like what Lisa told about Lincoln's health. Lynn went after them.

From the roof of a building, the mysterious teenager from _Gus' Games And Grubs_ who was watching the scene. She scene enough. She dropped the disguise, revealing Yugao. Yugao vanish to go tell her mother before Lincoln does.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the land of Japan, a group of archaeologists were scouting an unmarked area. They were funded by the mayor of Royal Woods to retrieve something antique or collectable for the museum. The team took over a month to find something and sent it back to Royal Woods on a ship. The reason why they're in this place was because this land was once a village down destroyed by an invasion.

A female archaeologist search on rocks for a broken tanto or a discarded vase. So far, this area was dry of not finding anything valuable. She didn't saw her foot touching a weak ground, sending the woman on another level. The woman cough as she summon her flashlight from her pouch. The light shines in where she is at. From what she can guess, it must be a cemetery. The woman caught an eye on a large statue of a flame that was slanted to the ground. The archaeologist slide down on a large pile of dirt. Coffins were scatter all over the place with a few bones from an open casket.

The archaeologist hummed in defeat. There wasn't anything in here to take back at the museum. She was about to turn back until she saw one coffin left. It was still closed and no dented marks. Taking a brush, she clear the dust from the casket's door. There a name in Japanese writing on it.

"Sarah! Are you down here?!"

The archaeologist, who is named Sarah, hear her friends from the surface. "Yes, I'm here! And I think I found something!"

* * *

 **Again, so sorry about the late entry. This chapter took three days to complete. I hope everyone have enjoy this story. Now the Loud family know about Lincoln's secret. And a coffin is found. Could this be what the Uchihas are after? Be seeing you guys in the next chapter eventually!**


	47. Prologue to Battle and Secrets

**One year ago, on January 19th, I posted this story and everyone have enjoyed the story. For it, thank you for liking my story. To honor it, I post this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Prologue to Battle and Secrets.**

Lynn race back to the Loud House to explain the family what she saw. Needless to say, they were willing to believe her story.

"Lynn, you have to be absolutely sure!" Luna said, wide eye.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Lynn march at the rock star who was sitting in the couch. "Lincoln nearly killed that ginger haired jerk!"

"Do you think maybe he was defending himself?" Luan added with fear in her voice.

"He was, but-!"

"So what's the problem?" Lucy appear behind her, scaring the tomboy.

"Lisa said there was something wrong with Lincoln! It said so on his medical file. He was a different person like before! And when me and Ronnie Anne snapped him out of it, Lincoln doesn't remember. He calms me and Ronnie Anne chase them away."

Lisa pop out when her name was call out. "She's telling the truth. According to Lincoln's file, he suffered temporary memory loss follow by headaches. His pills relief them like the common cold," She answer.

Rita asked "Did anything else happened with Lincoln, Lynn?"

Lynn nod her head. "Right as he was about to punch Chandler, he ended up smashing a car."

Lana cried "A car?!"

Leni whimpered "Did he, like, hurt himself?"

"That's the thing! There wasn't any scratches. Not a single skin ripped off!"

Lisa's glasses nearly dropped. Both parents jaws hung open. The rest of the sisters were bewildered. Lori stammer "Ho-How can that be?!"

Lily said innocently, hugging her Bun-Bun "Maybe big brother can heal himself."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily. We all saw his file. There's not one shred of detail in Lincoln expressing an injury. It's scientifically impossible!" Lisa exclaimed.

Lola scoffed, who sitting next to her "After everything we saw happening in town, the impossible just passed it's expectation date!"

"Could it be that Lincoln may have gotten hurt, but Tsunade didn't put it in his file?" Luan guessed.

Lynn Sr answer with a look "That could be it."

"We need more physical evidences than what Lynn saw," Lisa added. Lynn throw her a glare. "The Senju family are keeping secrets from us to protect Lincoln. The question is why?"

Leni answer "Because those meanies are after him, Lisa!"

Lisa facepalm before replying "Yes, but that's not what I'm referring to. Think in your cranium, people. From our visitation with Lincoln, we gathered information about him. Family, what have we learned about him?"

Lori answer "He's mature and not getting into trouble."

Rita smile warmly "Not a picky eater, but he's getting into life more often."

Lynn Sr added "He's not doing drugs, other than taking his medication."

"Which means he's responsible for his health, pop," Luna point out.

"He doesn't have a lot of friends at his new school, but he closer to anyone he can relate," Leni giggle, remembering the thought Lincoln spent the day with Ms. DiMartino.

Luan laughs "He can make anyone smile."

Lucy grin with her cheeks turning red "He's very protective."

Lana pump her fist in the air, shouting "He's a great fighter!"

Lola swooned "He's kind and sweet."

Lily cheered "And he's a hero!"

"Now onto his ninja status. Anything we saw him during training," Lisa move to the next subject.

The mechanic tomboy answer, motioning her hands around like she's holding a blade "Lincoln's great with the sword."

"He have great reflexes and agility," Lucy added.

Leni chime in "He can copy himself as many times as he want."

"The little dude have a sweet bloodline that grow trees," Luna smile.

"And he has three elements!" Lily cried. This got everyone to look at her.

Rita asked, raising an eyebrow "What do you mean, Lily?"

"It's like what Lincoln's aunt told us when we visit there on the first day! Linky have three element things. Water, Wind, and Earth," She hold three tiny fingers up.

Lisa explained to her confused family "I recalled what she told us about Elemental Nature Chakra and Yamato filling in on _Kekkei Genkai,_ or Bloodline Limit. Yamato explained ninjas can access to a bloodline if one acquires more than one element chakra. Lincoln have the Mokuton bloodline, which consist of the elemental abilities of Earth and Water."

"And what about Wind? Where does it fit to those two?" Lori asked.

Lynn chime in with a grin "Jiraiya told me about the five elements and what strong against and what's weak against. Lisa, paper and pen."

Lisa place the paper down and wrote down the names of the element with Lynn guiding her. The tomboy ninja added "It's like a circle with arrows flow one after another," The visual diagram was done. The family was seeing it.

"Lynn, what did you remember about this?" Lisa asked.

"When I got my Lightning Chakra, Jiraiya told me that Lightning is strong against Earth, but weak against Wind. Also, Water is used at its advantage to static someone," Lisa wrote down on another piece of paper.

Lola said "Fire is weak against Water, everyone knows that."

"And it strong against Wind," Her twin added.

Rita said "Wind is also weak against Fire."

Luna spoke "Earth is strong against Water."

"And Water is weak against Earth."

"Luna just said that, Leni."

"Oh! Thanks, Lori!"

The information in the second piece of paper is there. Lisa went back to the diagram and start to draw a connection between Earth and Water elemental. She wrote down "Wood Release."

Leni asked "Now how does Wind creates blood?"

"Bloodline, Leni," Lori correct her again. The elder blood looked at the three elements her little brother have. They already got one bloodline down. What does Wind have against those other two?

"Oh, how about snow?!" Leni exclaimed. "How does snow form? When it gets totes cold and rain forms ice!"

"That's...a good observation, Leni," Lisa said, wide eye. The next word was "Ice Release" between the connection of Water and Wind.

Lucy said "Now what's the third bloodline?"

Rita asked "Could there be an alternative bloodline between one bloodline and a element? Say Wood Release plus Wind?"

"Not possible, mother. If our brother could do it, who knows what the result might be."

Lynn looked at the diagram. The arrows were overlapping to one element and back to a second element. Her eyes move on Wind and Earth before a thought came to her.

"How about Wind and Earth? Does that mean anything?"

Luan joked "Wind is very windy and Earth is _earthy._ Get it?" She and dad laugh while everyone groan.

Lynn glare at her big sister "Think, joker. Wind is wind. And what does Earth have?"

"People," Lori shrug.

"Animals!" Leni glee.

Lana shout "Mud!"

"Yes, Lana, mud. And mud comes from the ground."

Lisa crosses her arms with a monotone expression "Is there a point to teach us about this first grade lecture?"

"Mud is made out of water and dirt. Dirt is what everything is made out. What do you get when you mixed with dirt and wind?"

Lucy answer "A dust storm."

Lisa's eyes peek out from her glasses. "Or a sand storm," Lynn nod her head in victorious.

"Lynn, you're saying Lincoln's third bloodline is Sand?" Lori thought it's silly.

"It's rather a _sandy_ observation I give you that, Lynn!" Luan giggled.

"Lynn may be on to something, which is abnormal of me to say this. Wind and Earth are the two known elements to create sand and create storms like Sand tornados," Lisa wrote down the final bloodline. "Sand Release".

Lynn Sr smiled "I guess that's another clue for you, Lisa."

Lisa cleared her throat, adjusting her specs "Granted, father. We already known the Mokuton bloodline and Lincoln gaining access to it due to a blood transfusion. I highly wish to know more about Lincoln's phobia and these other bloodlines."

"How can we if that other family is around Lincoln?" Lucy objected. "We got back to his life, but I'm worry they care about Lincoln's darkest secrets being revealed accidentally. I don't believe what Lynn and Ronnie Anne saw was the true. If Lincoln isn't telling us anything, we have to indulge this with caution."

"Spot on, Lucy," Lisa nod her head with respect. "We don't want to bring the wrath of the Senju family on us."

Lori's phone buzz. She smile to see a text message from Bobby. She said, walking from the group "Sorry guys. Bobby texted me to hang out."

This made Lynn alarm as she added "I got to go to training. Lincoln might have started without me," Her hand reach the door before turning head to Lisa "If you want evidences, I'll give you some, but this will betrayed Lincoln's trust."

Lisa sighed. The family looked conflicted. "I'm sorry, Lynn, but we have no choice," Lynn went out in defeat before asking her mom to meet her in Vanzilla.

* * *

The Rasengan is charged at a tree, leaving a giant hole at its mid-section. Lincoln cheered "I did it!" Another Lincoln appear behind him with a large grin.

"See? What I tell ya?!" It said, slapping him on the back. "You just need an extra hand to keep it control!"

Jiraiya and Yamato were seeing the training with large smiles in their faces. The butler exclaimed "He finally did it! And all it took was another clone to help him!" He burp, but his hand cover his mouth. He finally lower his arm down in case Lincoln's other chakra gets out of control.

Jiraiya added "Minato will be proud at another student for accomplishing the Rasengan," Lincoln grab his right hand in pain. The clone disappear. The white haired old man went to his aide. His bandage hand is cover with burn marks. He thought with a look _"Put too much on his hand. With better training, he can summon a clone and perform the Rasengan at the same time."_

Lincoln lean up at his foster father who tell him to take a break. He nod his head and said he's going to check up on Lynn.

As soon as he was gone, Jiraiya turn his head to see Yugao drop down from the tree. The white haired old man said "Tsunade told me. I know."

Yugao asked "Will you be checking the seal, tou-san?"

"Lincoln only suffer a momentary lapse on anger. Apparently facing his old bully trigger his memories into letting the Ichibi control his body. Thank kami Lynn and Ronnie Anne helped him."

"And what about them? Should we find them and erase their memories?" Yamato proposed.

"Ronnie Anne won't say a word if Lynn and her family got to her first. But this Chandler boy, he may likely say what he saw, but no one will believe him."

Yugao walk to her adopted father, adding "Lincoln-kun was close of letting the beast out. You have to check the seal to see it's still holding the Ichibi in its cage."

"Keep on close eye on him, daughter," Jiraiya nod his head. Yugao jump back to the trees and dash away.

Lincoln arrived to see Lynn breathing heavily. Kurenai was watching her. Lincoln notice the destruction around the place. It was the result of the Chidori. He guess Lynn is gaining the hang of this.

Lynn utter, wiping the sweat from her face "Come on, Lynn! Push it!"

Kurenai said "Don't push your body! You'll run out of chakra faster!" She sense someone from her back. A sly smile appear in her face. "Lincoln-kun~ I know you're there~"

Lincoln squeal like a mouse who have been caught by a cat. His face turn red. The white haired boy march over to her guardian. Lynn turn and saw her little brother. A smile appear, finding it sweet to have him here.

"I thought you be training your Rasengan."

"I-I complete it. I figure it out, nee-chan. I use a Shadow Clone to hold it control."

Lynn's head peak up in surprise. _"He mastered it?! I wish I've seen that!"_

Kurenai put her hand on the teen's white hair and rub it. Lincoln smile beamily. "Well done, Lincoln-kun," She laughs at his shy expression.

Lynn's eyebrows twitch, her upper lip moving. The red-eye beauty was flicking his cowlick as Lincoln turn to a stuttering mess. The tomboy open her mouth, interrupting the inappropriate scene "Hey! Aren't you supposed to watch me instead of flirting with my brother?!"

Kurenai growl slightly, stomping her left feet in anger. Lincoln shake his red head till it was back to his normal color. She said "Lincoln-kun, you should head back to training."

Lincoln nod his head, and Kurenai plant a kiss on his forehead. The vein on Lynn's left forehead grows in envy. Lincoln wave at Lynn, and she wave back to him. As soon as he was gone, Lynn summon the proper hand signs and clutch her left hand "Let's go, Lynn Junior!" She scream.

* * *

The next day at Royal Woods Elementary School, Lucy Loud went to the school's library while everyone was in the lunchroom. The time of finding clues relating to the Tanuki is now. First she check on the library database and enter the name in the search bar. The result was a creature called a Tanuki, but in English, it's called a Japanese Raccoon Dog.

Why would Yamato called Lincoln that? Lucy wondered. She got the picture of it, but this doesn't completely answer her question. She looked over details of the creature. Lucy read that the Tanuki is significant to Japanese folklore and can be mischievous and a master of shapeshifting, but gullible and absent minded.

Lucy rub the bottom of her chin, processing this further to her brain. A master of shapeshifting. The goth gets up from her seat and went to the librarian.

"Hello, Lucy," The fifty-five year old woman greeted. "Want me to see if someone return a Vampire manga?"

"No Gladys. I here on a different road. I want to know if there's a book relating to Japanese folklore. Primary the Tanuki."

"The what?"

"Japanese Raccoon Dog."

Gladys type down the information in her computer and found the result. "It's three sleeves. Seventh row down. Here's the book number," She write it down and hand it to her.

"Thank you," Lucy walk away from the woman. She look at the third bookcase and crouch down at the seventh row. Her pale index finger moves on the book Gladys found. A old green large book. Lucy pull it out. She held it with two hands before moving to the nearby table. _"Collection of Japanese Folktales."_ She open the book to look at the table of contents. Finding the name, she flip through pages until her eyes behind her bangs saw the picture of the creature itself. Lucy follow the story from its translated English. It said that this creature is a Yokai who transform into a tea-kettle as a reward for the old man. Finishing the story, Lucy flip the page and saw a illustration of a fox with the creature. She read the page, explaining like the Tanuki the fox is also mischievous as both try to outsmart one another.

"What's the connection here?"

"Lucy." Lucy got startled and flip her head to see Haiku. "You weren't in lunch today."

Lucy answer "I wasn't feeling hungry."

Haiku's eye saw the story her friend was reading. "What you reading? This isn't all dark and depressing," She looked at the cover and turn to Lucy. "Since when do you take in reading old wives tales?"

Lucy lied "I can't enjoy Vampires in high school from a manga all my life."

"I saw your brother yesterday," Haiku added. Lucy look straight at her. "Ronnie Anne invited his friends at _Gus' Games and Grub._ " A smile creep in her face. "It was nice to see him again."

Lucy smile as well "My family are finally putting the broken pieces back together," A though enter her mind that shown her real emotion. _"But can it stay the way it is?"_

"I'm happy that you get see him again. It's like your heart beats once more on life," She joked.

Lucy chuckled "Ha. Ha. Lynn told us Chandler and his friends were there."

A frown appear Haiku's face. "They wouldn't leave us alone. Chandler waited three years to finally get his revenge. But it would seem it backfired."

"How so?"

"He said your brother beat him and his friends, and he try to kill him."

Lucy froze. Lynn said the same thing and the family weren't completely on it. Now Chandler told everyone the fight. Lucy turn with concern "You aren't?"

Haiku shook her head, "I will not believe in such foolishness. Someone with a kind heart can never bring himself to a dark path."

" _If only you were right, my friend,"_ Lucy though against her response. "What about the others?"

"Clyde and his friends don't believe in the rumors. The rest are still shocked that Lincoln was living in Royal Woods this entire time."

Lucy held a breath, she pray nobody will ask her sisters about it. She said "Thank you sharing, Haiku. I'll see you in class."

Haiku nod her head, "And tell Lincoln I say hi," She walk away from the Goth. Lucy rubbed her black hair at the stress her friend had revealed.

* * *

At Royal Woods High School, Lynn closed her locker door. She flinch at her left hand. It was covered around with a bandage. She's still in pain from using the Chidori too much. Thank god for Lincoln healing it. She smile at the generosity Lincoln shown.

" _Lincoln, I'm hope you're close of accepting my forgiveness."_

Lynn walked away to get to her next class. She heard someone calling her name. Lynn turn around to see, in surprise, Francisco.

"Francisco, what are you doing here?"

"Listen. Do you want to hang out with me?"

Lynn blink her brown eyes. Did she hear him right? Francisco continue "After school. You wanna play some round of baseball?"

Lynn saw Haley and her crew weren't there. She asked in suspicious "What about Haley?"

"She have a family matter thing. How about it, Lynn? You, me, in the field?"

Lynn frown at the Hispanic teenager before uttering "I have plans after class."

"That's ok. How about tomorrow?"

"I'm have plans the day after that."

Francisco made a frown on his own. "Let me guess. You're spending time with _him_."

Lynn spoke in defense "His name is Lincoln. I don't know why you're so hostile on him," Lynn doesn't understand why Francisco have to be a jerk whenever she hangs out with Lincoln. This attitude of his have been like that ever since Daisyland. She thought he would hate him because Lynn is related to him. Now he would just leave or gets in a foul mood whenever Lynn spoke of Lincoln.

Francisco added "I just don't see why you have to see him."

"Because he's my little brother. I'm trying to fix things between us."

"And why if it doesn't?" He argued.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to see you getting your hopes up on some guy you want to mend all the abuse he put you through."

Lynn pause. Put her through? What he's trying to said? She asked "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Come on, Lynn. The guy never wrote back to your family for three years and he's expecting both families to come together like it never happened! You know, I heard he nearly killed someone yesterday."

Lynn's brown eyes blinked in surprise. "Where you hear that?"

"Word have been reaching from the elementary school. Some ginger kid been yelling outta of his mind that your brother try to kill him."

Lynn know who he referring to. She lied "Whatever he's saying is a lie."

"Lynn, you should reconsider this," Francisco attempt to grab her arm, but Lynn slap his hand in retaliation. "I don't know if your brother feels right in the head."

"Don't you talk about my brother like that!" She raise her voice. "He's not crazy!" Lynn march away from Francisco. The tomboy is pissed that her ex-crush would say that to her! And why is he so protective of her well-being? They're not even dating! He has that arrogant bitch with him!

* * *

Lincoln focus on his paint in his secret lair. His brush moves swiftly on the canvas. His face is red, but not covering the entire structure. Akamaru is sleeping on a pillow. He was focusing on his latest painting, which was a nude model in the lair. Ms. DiMartino lay down on a pile of pillows on the ground, with her arms covering at the back of her head. Her head tilted to the left with a charming expression to match the sexiness. Lincoln's canvas is detailed on the sketch with the oil paint. He already match the color tones and shadows.

"Lincoln-kun, let's take a break," Alyssa said, feeling her arms sores from holding the pose for thirty minutes.

Lincoln put the brush down and stammer "I-I got it right where I want it. Come see it," Alyssa rise up and walk to her. She beam in happiness at the canvas.

"Another good work, Lincoln-kun!" She squeal and give her student/brother figure/lover a hug.

Lincoln chuckle, his face isn't red anymore. He was getting used of seeing his foster sisters naked or half naked in the house and in private, especially when one is hugging with their breasts at his back. "Thanks Alyssa-nee chan-!" His head turn and he got a kiss on the mouth by the older woman. Her hand pushes his head to insert her tongue around his. The Hispanic woman moan before pulling away. A trail of saliva is seen between them.

"That's my artist~," Alyssa giggle, putting her index finger around his cheek. Lincoln's face turn droopy with a love sick face. He couldn't think straight. His face saw the large breast of his substitute teacher. He doesn't why but he want shove his face in them.

"Lincoln?! You there?!"

The white haired teenager shake his head. His face is now filled with fear. He turn to Alyssa to get dress, only to see her substitute into a log.

Lincoln put his hand together and said to himself "Praise the almighty log!"

"What's up, Lincoln?" Lynn greeted with a friendly punch. Akamaru woke up and bark happily at the tomboy. Lynn smile, and rub the back of his ears.

Lincoln smile back at how his pet dog is treating her. "So you're ready to head out?"

Alyssa came out from the restroom with her clothes on. She smile "Hello Lynn. Lincoln-kun, remember to take Moegi-chan and Hana-chan with you."

Lincoln nod his head before turning to Lynn "You wouldn't mind, Lynn?"

"Not at all. I love those little rascals!" Lynn said with a large grin.

* * *

Lynn then started to snicker at the display. Moegi and Hana were latching on Lincoln's legs. Lucy, the twins, and Lily were there as well. Lincoln cover his face at the over excited girls were holding on to them. Lucky Lincoln could carry them thank the training he indure.

Lola crosses her arms in jealousy as she mutter "Why do they get to ride on Lincoln's legs?"

Lincoln asked "Where do you guys wanna go?"

"Let's get ice cream, onee-chan!" Hana propose with a yell. Her eyes were starry. Moegi nod her head in the same manner.

Lincoln turn to the rest of the girls "You're up for ice cream, girls?" Everyone nod their heads.

"And you're buying!" Lynn exclaim, putting her arm around his neck. Lincoln roll his eyes with a chuckle.

"Sure."

They stopped at the ice cream shop. Lincoln, Moegi, Hana, and Lynn enter the store. Lucy stopped Lola with an arm blocking them and said "We'll wait outside."

Lincoln nod his head as they stand in line. Lola turn to Lucy with a glare "What's up?"

"I found information about the Tanuki," She spoke, alarming the girls. Lucy took out her phone and show them the image of it.

Lily said with a gasp "That's it? It look so cute!"

"It's called a Japanese raccoon dog. It's also the translation of the Tanuki."

Lola scoff "That's it? Some weird looking animal?"

Lana eyed it with awe "Whoa! I would like that in my collection!"

Lucy explained, her phone then show them the story she found in the library "I found a Japanese story about the Tanuki. It is said that it's a yokai who, like the fox, is mischievous and a master of shapeshifting that can trick people of their money."

Lily asked "What's a yo-kai?"

"Japanese monster. They're mostly told in stories. The Tanuki is resided to this story. _Bunbuku Chagama._ A man who lived in poverty freed a helpless Tanuki in a cage. As a reward, it shapeshift to a teapot to swindle people out of their money."

"A teapot?" Lola was finding this silly.

"It worked. In the end, the man got rich and the shapeshifting yokai remain a teapot in a temple."

"All you got was a old story about some beast transforming into a teapot for parties?"

"It's called a Yokai. At first, I didn't want to believe it. But I think back to this picture," She swiped the illustration of the Tanuki. "Notice anything particular about it? See the black marks on its body. It's just like the one on Lincoln's paintings."

Lana asked with curiosity "Why would Lincoln paint a monster?"

"You remember how he reacted on seeing them. He remain like a statue. It was like he was scare. He never told us why he painted them or his reaction."

Lily whimpered "And when we saw that creepy painting, his voice change."

Lola glup "Don't remind me. I had nightmares from it."

"I remember it all too well. I decided to look at it," Lucy then show them the next photo of a guanty figure with a grim looking mask. "It's called the Shinigami. It means "The God of Death."

Lola's eyes widen. "A God...of Death?"

"According to Buddhism, it is a demon that makes human want to die, and upon being possessed by it, one should suddenly want to commit suicide," Lucy explained, scaring her little sisters. "From what we saw of Lincoln's reaction, I fear he have a sudden fear of death."

"W-Who wouldn't?" Lana remarked, her whole body shaking like a leaf.

"Not how everyone is scare of death. Big brother's reaction was far more than a simple fear. Perhaps if we tell Lincoln about his paintings-"

"What about my paintings?" They jumped in surprise to see Lincoln, Lynn, Moegi, and Hana all got their ice cream. He hold four ice cream in his hands while Lynn hold her little brother's.

Lincoln repeated with an eyebrow raise "You four were discussing about my paintings?" He handed them their favorite ice cream cone.

Lana nods "Yes."

"That's sweet. Which one did you like?"

"Actually," Lucy begin. "We wanted to ask you about the paintings we saw that time our family went into the lair."

Lincoln stopped licking his chocolate ice cream. "O-Oh? Which one?"

"The Shinigami."

Moegi and Hana both gasp and hug each other, shouting "DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!"

Lincoln looked around before uttering "Let's keep moving. We'll talk."

The gang move away from the ice cream shop. Lincoln begin "When I was living in Ms. DiMartino's home, kaa-chan told me stories from the past. One of which was the infamous God of Death known as the Shinigami. It fear shinobis everywhere cause of the life we chose."

Lily asked, tilting her head cutely "What do you mean, the life you chose?"

"Lynn, you may know this, but the life of a ninja isn't an easy path," Lincoln answer, making Lynn look at him with concern. "Everyday is the same. We fight, we kill, and we live for another day. It's an endless cycle of ninjas have to faced. We face enemies in different village with different agendas. But the one thing we're all scare is the Shinigami. Kaa-chan said the Shinigami hold the souls of the living that been taken in its stomach."

"That sounds scary," Lola said with green in her face.

"Trust me, Lola, it is!" Moegi cry.

"Why did you paint it if it scare you, Linky?" Lily asked again.

"I admit I was scare. I had nightmares facing it. I couldn't concentrate on my work. And when I face the canvas in Art class, everyone got scare of it. That image was on my mind. I buried it so I didn't have to look at it."

"What about the other paintings? The ones with the black marks,"

Lincoln's mouth remain close and switching head to different directions. His face turn nervous. "Let's just say I have...something I faced when I stayed there. It's was really traumatize. But I don't barely recollect it."

Lana said "Was it blackouts?" Lola elbow her in the arm.

Lincoln answer while shaking his head "I sometimes experience those, but I don't remember a lot. I ask kaa-chan and tou-san, but they say nothing happen and I fainted. It just like when I hang out with Alyssa-neechan back then."

Lynn stop with an envy look at her eye "You went on a date with Ms. DiMartino?" The twins and Lily gasp in surprise, almost squealing.

Lincoln chuckle with a tiny blush "It wasn't a date. Just a hang out. It was the first time without any of my sisters spying on us. It was great," He frown, surprising the story. "Then there was this jerk who try to hit on her. She asked him to leave us, but he kept following us. Everywhere we go. He corner us in an alley, where he force kiss her," His left hand clutch in anger. His scowl was showing. Lynn is starting to get scare, so did the rest of her sisters. They remember how the story goes. The family weren't sure if Lincoln try to murdered that guy for attempted rape. "I went over there to stop him, and I blackout," His anger soften. "Next thing I remember I woke back in my bed. I asked everyone what happened, and they told me was I fainted from the excitement when Ms. DiMartino kiss me and a headache. I have this feeling in my gut that they're hiding something from me."

Lynn hear what Lincoln explained. "You said you suffered a headache."

"Just a minor one, but it really hurt like a lightning bolt to the brain," He continue walking with Moegi and Hana. Lynn remain in a critical expression. She didn't saw Lucy, the twins, and Lily looked at each other with worrisome.

* * *

The expedition trip have ended. Archaeologists loaded everything they found to a carrier ship. The last treasure was the coffin one of them have founded underground. They carry it out and require five people to return it back to the ship.

A man with a board is checking off the treasures when he saw the coffin. He asked "Have you bother to check it?"

"It's a coffin. It's bad juju to disrespect the death," An Korean man said with judgmental tone.

"Place it to cargo number 17RF."

The five men then carry it to the cargo cage. As they do, they didn't saw Gladys, the female archaeologists who found the treasure, is spying on them. With no one around her area, she went to another location to make a call.

Dialing the number, she said "The coffin is place in number 17RF. Your team will be ready to strike."

" _Change of plans. We'll wait until they place it in the museum. We won't let any cops get in the way."_

"Just be sure I get my money when your team gets here," She requested. Her tone drop to a negotiation tone.

" _A deal is a deal. See you in a week."_

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha hang up the phone with a grin on his face. He face the portrait of Madara Uchiha. "We're one step closer, Grandfather," He said, chuckling.

Outside of his room, Shisui Uchiha heard the entire conversation with a two-way radio. With a firm face, he left the room in a hurry.

"Itachi must hear this!"

* * *

 **So this is where I stopped this story. My semester begins on Tuesday. I don't know when I'll upload another chapter. It's going to be very business for me. The reason why I called this story "Prologue to Battle and Secrets" because next chapter is where both families will come together to fight against the Uchiha in a museum heist, where Lincoln being a Jinchuuriki is reveal, and his new heritage as a blood related Senju. It's going to be great! But I don't know when I have time to make this since it could be a long chapter. However, I have a surprise for everyone. I created another story a week ago. It's a Danny Phantom story. The story is called A Ghost's Free Day. It's a short story and it's gonna have four chapters. Anyhow, I want to thank you for reading my story and leaving reviews throughout my time off from college. I pray I'll survive my last semester. NiteOwl18 out.**


	48. Battle and Secrets (Part One)

**Hello everyone. It's been four months since my last update on this story. First off, my last semester was tough. I had to work on four artworks before an art show in April. It was hard work, but it pay off! Everyone loved the art show! Tomorrow is my graduation! I'm receiving my Bachelor's degree in Art with a minor in English. Now come the next step, working what I've learned. It's going to tough, but I'll mandage. Without further ado, let's move on to the next chapter! P.S. thank you for liking my stories and leaving reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Battle and Secrets (Part One)**

The fourteen year old teen had just gotten out of the shower after his training session with Yugao ended. As he was wiping his face, his eyes saw the audiences in front of him and spoke through the fourth wall "Oh, hello there. I know what you're thinking. "Where were you?" "Why we haven't seen you in over three months?" Long story short, the author had been dealing with his own things. Sorry for the wait. In case none of you don't remember the story or you're just reading this chapter without actually reading the rest. I'll save you the trouble. Three years ago, my sister Lynn force me to come to her softball game. When she lost, she accuse me of being bad luck. Instead of arguing, I went along with it to get some time alone. It worked until my family went along with it, sold my stuff, and I was kicked out of my house. Eventually, they came to their senses and apologized to me. But not all of them," A sad frown cross on the boy's face. "Lynn still bugs me for being bad luck. She didn't hesitate to spread it around school, which got everyone to treat me like a plague. When she got caught by her lies, Lynn thought it was me and…" He lift his Mokuton arm to the readers. "Well, you get the idea. Ms. DiMartino, my substitute teacher, happen to see what was happening and thought it would be best if I lived with her adopted family. It was heartbreaking for leaving my old life behind. But," A smile appear. "I was able to find my talent as a Shinobi. And I got along with my new family."

He place the towel on the sink and process to put on his clothes. "My old family manage to caught up with me, all starting with Lynn wanting to be a ninja. I was scare at first, but she proved herself to be like us. She's a great member on our team. We fight and protect the city in secret from our rivals, the Uchiha clan. Both families are getting along quite well. Me and Lynn are fine with each other, though I can't help but admit why is she so moody when I'm around my new sisters," He raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Lincoln shrug off before continuing his narration. "Anyways, things have never been great from both families," His smile fell when he heard his _friend_ growling from inside his mind. "Unfortunately, there are some secrets I don't want my old family to know, especially what goes on."

" **Speaking to yourself again, brat? And they keep claiming you're not insane."**

Lincoln put on a brave face while frowning, "I'm not in the mood right now, Ichibi."

" **Going to see them again?"**

"I don't have to listen to you," He puts on his shirt. Lincoln open his pills bottle and took one.

" **How long would you keep those fools hiding behind your perfect life? They'll hate you."**

Lincoln walk out the bathroom door and got his backpack. He enter the hallway to meet his old family. Akamaru walked behind him, he is also joining Lincoln on his way to the Loud House.

The beast keeps talking to him. **"Don't ignore me, boy!"** The Ichibi snarl, it's glowing yellow eyes illuminate its demeanor. **"You'll be wanting to hurt them! I know what you been thinking!"**

Lincoln walk faster, not wanting to hear more from the beast. The pills should be taken effect right about now.

* * *

Shizune have dropped off Lincoln and his pet dog into his old street, 1216 Franklin Avenue, at the middle of his old house. Once she left, Lincoln stared at his former house, the place where he spent eleven years of his childhood before he was removed. The house was still as ever. Lincoln turn to his next-door neighbor home to see if Mr. Grouse was there. He would've just go over there and greet him.

But first, he have to meet his old family.

Lincoln and Akamaru move to the front door and ring the doorbell.

" _I wonder if the girls really changed,"_ He and the dog jump over the excited girlish screams. Then came the shoving and yelling.

"Move your ass, Lori! I wanna open the door!"

"Watch your mouth, Lola!"

"If one finger come close to that doorknob Luna, I'm cutting your hands!"

A sweatdrop appear at his left temple. He chuckle awkwardly "Maybe not."

Rita Loud open the door and squeal from her mouth. "Hi sweetheart!" She gave her little boy a hug.

"Hi mom," Lincoln return the gesture. Rita plant a kiss on his right cheek. Entering through the house, he was greeted by the pack of the Loud siblings.

"Hi Linky/ Lincoln!" All of them shouted in glee. Leni and Luna give him a kiss on the cheek. Lana and Lola both hug their big brother. Lucy hug him from the back. Lori, Luan, Lisa, and Lily give him a hug, a kiss, or both.

Lincoln then give his father a hug as well. Lynn Sr asked "How you been, sport?"

"I'm good, dad," He smile. "Shizune-neechan dropped me off. I have five hours to spent the day."

Lily pet Akamaru while Lana scratch his back. The eleventh member of the family asked "What do you want to do, Linky?"

"Whatever you guys want."

A bark came from the back. Lincoln was curious to see who it was. He remembered he used to have a dog named Charles. And sure enough, the little doggy that was three years older came, alerting the rest.

Lincoln pause. "Is that?"

Lana grinned "Charles!"

The large dog then look at the strange white haired teenger and ponder in its mind if he knew him. He walk to him, sniff him and bark with glee that his old master have return.

He started licking his face. Lincoln laughs, feeling the soft tongue from his old dog "Charles! It's good to see you too pal!"

Lori laughs "Charles missed you after you left."

Lincoln sketch behind Charles's ears. Akamaru whine in jealousy. The large Pitbull Terrier dog saw the tiny dog with white fur. He growl, thinking it was an intruder.

"Charles, this is my dog, Akamaru. Akamaru, this is my old dog, Charles," Charles stopped growling. The boy left the two dogs walk to each other. Akamaru tile his head in seeing his master's former dog. Charles lean his head to him and sniff. Charles barks and link his face. Akamaru bark back. It seem both are comfortable in each other's company.

Seeing Charles after three years reminded Lincoln of the other pets. He asked "Hey, where are-?"

Lana whistle loudly. And Walt and Geo and Cliff all came to the living room. Their eyes wide upon seeing the little white haired boy known as Lincoln. They came to him with affection. Walt nuzzle at his face. Geo rolling around in his hamster ball in happiness. Lincoln crouch down to let Cliff climb at his upper body. Though the weight gain of the cat seem to made Lincoln make a noise.

"I can't believe they're still here!" Lincoln laugh, feeling the animals' touch.

Luna took Cliff away from Lincoln, "They really miss you, dude."

"It's ok, guys. I'm back," Lincoln had lay out of Geo's hamster ball to rub his body that was slowly aging. He place him back in his ball. Lincoln got back on his feet and saw his sisters with large grins.

Lincoln chuckle, knowing what they want to do "Alright. Who wants me to see their room?"

"We do! We do!"

Lori and Leni each grab Lincoln's hand and drag him upstairs, upsetting the rest of the sisters. Before they yell, Rita warned with a look "Girls, behave. You'll get your turn."

"Actually, here's a better idea," Lincoln said, motioning a few hand signs. "Shadow Clones Jutsu!" 9 Lincoln clones pop out, surprising the family and pets. "Now you guys don't have to wait."

Yelling in victory, the rest of the Loud sisters each grab a clone and race upstairs. Lily took Akamaru to her and Lisa's room to play with him.

Rita and Lynn Sr stay behind, feeling a part of their everlasting guilt of separation finally lifted. Three years of their only son torn away from them. Now he was back and interacting with his old sisters again. The parents wanted to spent more time with Lincoln, but they felt Lincoln should spent time with his sisters more. They wouldn't want to interrupted them.

Lincoln went with each room and interacting once more with the Loud sisters. In Lori and Leni's room, the young teenager was asked to give his opinions of new wardrobe Leni had designed. Lori then use the other Lincoln as his back to paint her toes. The original Lincoln shook his head in amusement before remarking "Still as bossy as before, Lori."

This resulted a playful shove by Lori.

In Luna and Luan's room, two Lincoln clones were playing with them. Both shared stories of their girlfriends to him with the comedian adding a few lewd jokes regarding Luna's sex life. Luna covers her mouth to prevent her from corrupting her bro's innocence.

The clones deadpanned, remembering what he experience back at the Senju mansion _"You're a little too late for that, Luna."_

Lynn took her Lincoln clone and fought in the backyard. She promised herself not to go overboard. They practice with hand-to-hand combat. Meanwhile, Lucy share her poems with the other clone.

The twins room wasn't as competitive as both clones remembered. They had settle their differences since he left home. Lana shown her playmate her skills as a handywoman improve and her exotic pets. She even kept Hops, who was still alive. As for Lola, she used her Lincoln clone to participate in her tea parties. What was odd is Lola was battering her eyes like a doe and offer her some cake and sweet. Shrugging, he took the cake and thank her. In response, the diva hug her big brother and kiss his cheek.

In Lisa and Lily's room, the toddler was happily playing with Akamaru with a Lincoln clone is with her. The last clone is helping Lisa cleaning her lab. They also discuss regarding Lincoln's accerealted knowledge, primary in the medical fields. Unknown to the clone, Lisa longs to get a blood sample from Lincoln, or in this case, his Mokuton arm. But the promise of her family and her big brother's reunion overweights her role as a scientist.

After finishing with Lori and Leni, Lincoln went downstairs to help with his birth parents prepare lunch. Despite saying they got this, Lincoln still offer to do.

The entire Loud family sat in the living room with lunch. The lunch for today was lasagna, or in Lynn Sr's case, Lynnsagna.

Lori took a bite out of her food and beam happily "Dad, this Lynnsagna is literally the best!"

Lynn Sr reply "I can't take all credit. Your mother and Lincoln helped me," This got the girls thank Rita and Lincoln, which earn the teenager blushing.

Lincoln poke his food, "I trust everything went ok with the clones."

Lori shot Lincoln an amusing look "You scare Leni when your clone blow up," Some of the girls laugh while Leni pouted.

"I though Linky blew up."

"You really _blew_ us away with it? Hahaha! Get it?" Luan cackle, and her dad laughs.

Lincoln shot Leni an apologetic glance "S-Sorry Leni. Should've warn you about the shadow clones. Thankfully I got enough charka to make them last for a solid thirty minutes."

Lynn turn to her little brother "Your chakras that powerful that each clone have a limit?" Lincoln nodded his head.

Rita asked "How many clones can you produce, honey?"

"A hundred," The entire family spilt out their food in alarm.

"A hundred clones?!" Luna shouted, wide eye.

"Lucky!" Lynn cried in dismay. "I don't know how many clones I can summon!"

Lincoln asked "Have you try it?" Lynn shake her head negatively. "Shadow clones are a Shinobi's best technique. With it, you can have a small group backing you. It's also great with scouting, distraction, and it can absorb memories back to the original. From all the clones you girls been with are stored back here," He lift his left index finger in his temple.

Lisa is awed. "That's amazing!"

Lincoln laugh "How you guys think I've been able to get good grades?"

Lucy smile "Wicked!"

Lynn grin at the advantage "This can make studying look easy!" A stern clear throat made the tomboy turn around and saw her mother's mad expression. A sheepish laugh escape her mouth, "Kidding!"

"I use clones as emergency whenever I'm preparing for a test and training at the same time."

Luna smile, fist bumping her bro "Nice."

Lana asked "Hey Lincoln, when we're done eating, can you help me practice?"

"Practice for what?"

"For sword fighting!"

Lola facepalm her tomboy twin "Oy, vey."

"Hang on, Lola," Lincoln stop her. He turn to Lana. "Lana, it's great you want me to teach you Kenjutsu, but first you need to learn the basic standard for beginners shinobi."

"Can you?" Lana's eyes were shiny to him.

"If I get permission from Tsunade-kaachan and Alyssa-neechan," Lincoln took more bite of his Lynnsagna. Lana squeal in delight. Rita and Lynn Sr looked at each other in concern of letting their kids being ninjas. They've already on board of Lincoln and Lynn being part of the ninja fad. They don't know if it's the same to the rest. The rest of the sisters, minus Lana and Lynn, have the same thoughts about this. No word have been heard of the Uchiha's actions, other than the police spent their time searching any clues.

Rita offer the remote control to ease the tension. "Anyone up for t.v?" She flipped through the channels per three seconds. Lincoln's eyes saw one show that caught his eyes.

"Mom, go back!" He scream. The channel goes backwards and Lincoln stop at the news of the exhibition. Katherine Mulligan was in the scene, interviewing the group and the coffin one of them founded.

Lola looked at the screen, pondering "Um, what are we looking at?"

Lisa fixes her glasses and answer "This is report of the exhibition the council of Royal Woods funded three months ago. Their journey involve going to the land of Japan in search of exotic and rendering items to put in display. The exhibition is lasted through the end of the deal, which is today. However, why are we looking at the news, Lincoln?"

Lincoln ignore Lisa's answer and focus on the coffin Katherine Mulligan was talking about. He remembered the words from the Senju family regarding the Uchiha clan are after something and can be used against them and the town. Could that be it? The Uchiha clan founded useless items they thought were weapons.

"Lincoln?" Rita called him.

"That could be it," Lincoln answer softy.

Luna turn to him "It what, bro?"

Lincoln turn to his original family and repeated "I think they found the weapon."

* * *

"Troublesome. You think that could be it?" Shikamaru said in the bedroom. He, Choji, and Ino are watching the television.

Ino added sassy "If it's another lame spector, I'm gonna give our daddy an earful," Shikamaru shot her a look for calling that man her father. He choice not to.

Choji eat his BBQ chips, humming in its savor and adding his saying "Whatever it's in that coffin, it's coming here in three days by ship."

"Which gives us enough time to prepare the next mission," All three turn their heads to see Obito with a grin. "Shouldn't you three get to training?"

Shikamaru groan while Choji and Ino whine. They just got out of mandatory training by Izumi as punishment for Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji leaving the hideout. Ino pleaded "Obito sensei, we're tired from the training Izumi sensei put us through! Can you give us at least three hours of break?"

"Sorry. It's the old man's orders," Obito watch three get up and walk pass the older man as they all complain. The scared man had thoughts relating to the surprise that was coming here soon. Shisui have heard the old man talking to his spy at the remains of Konoha. He went to Itachi and his girlfriend, who then pass the information to him.

He looked at his right, wondering of his comrade. Itachi left this afternoon in a hurry for scouting. Obito knew that was his cover up to avoid any suspicious from old man. _"Itachi...you better hope to kami you know what you're doing."_

* * *

In the living room of the Senju house, both families were together to discuss of the "treasure" the people in the ruins have discovered. Lincoln text Shizune to come get here. Fortunately, she heard the news as well. The Loud family followed them back to the mansion.

Tsunade looked at the Loud family, who were confused of what their son/ brother was talking about. She stated, in her desk and fingertips touch together "By now, Lincoln-kun told you the news. The coffin they found may be what the Uchiha are looking for."

The Loud family's faces turn pale, Lynn said in disbelief "A dead body? What do they want with a stiff?"

"It may be a dead body, but what's ever in that is the Uchiha's avantage," Alyssa answer, crossing her arms.

Lucy spoke venomously "And it have to be a coffin? Whoever dig it up are in a world of trouble. The dead aren't supposed to be weapons of mass destruction."

"I know you're upset about this, Lucy. We all are," Karin added.

Jiraiya revealed "I had somebody in my spy network trace the call between here and Japan. It was last night, 9:15. I intercepted the call to link back to the caller; it was on a ship that brought the exbitiation. It seem Fugaku isn't caution with spies."

Luna cried "Bogus! There's people working for them?!"

Anko nod her head, eyes narrow "If that's true, then we best keep an eye out for anyone."

"The ship arrives in three days to put the coffin in display," Tsunade explained. "The fools at the museum decided to host an exhibit in the afternoon. This is where the Uchiha would grab the coffin and waste no time killing more lives. Our plan is to prevent the Uchihas from getting that coffin and leave with it and _not be seen by anyone!_ " She raises her voice at the last sentence and glaring at a certain brunette tomboy for a previous incident. Lynn looked down awkwardly while some of the Senju girls look at her direction.

Yamato shifted when his name is call by the headmistress "Yamato, you and Yugao are in charge of Lincoln-kun. Lynn, since you have started to take an interest in Kinjutsu, Tenten will be your partner," Lynn nodded her head in agreement. "The rest get on with training. Practice strategies. Work on your jutsus. We don't know if we get anyone."

Kurenai shout "Understood, kaa-chan!" The kunoichis left the room, leaving Alyssa, Yamato, Lincoln, and Lynn.

"What about us?" Lori asked, getting their attention.

"Despite any you all have proper training, that doesn't mean all of you can watch us fight. All of you have roles in scouting. No doubt the Uchiha will be sending in whoever they can as reliable. If you see something, report to Alyssa, Lincoln, or Lynn. And be careful. They're Sharingan will do more than put in a genjutsu. Don't bother shielding your eyes; you'll let your guard down."

Lisa ponder at the dojutsu "If only I can have this Sharingan and find a disadvantage. I can, however, invent to protect us from genjutsu."

Jiraiya scoff, standing behind his wife "Good luck. The Sharingan can maintain any levels of genjutsu. Your little device won't stand a chance against Itachi, Obito, or Fugaku."

The genius felt insulted of the white man known as Lincoln's foster father treating her idea like a kunai against a katana. Lisa looked at Lincoln and Lynn "Have you two got any knowledge of genjutsu?"

Lynn answer "Kurenai told me about it but I never use it. Or even know how to."

Luan whisper to Luna "That's a surprise."

Lincoln chime in, "N-Nee-chan gave me some tips during our lessons. I remember what I learned."

Lisa asked if Lincoln can teach her about it, but Alyssa stop him. "Genjutsu is a tough material to go over, Lisa. Kurenai-chan started it when she was eleven and mastered it as Chunin. Itachi Uchiha got his Sharingan during his start in the academy at seven. Their genjutsu are different because of the Sharingan. Science can't defeat ninjutsu, ya know."

"I always find a way," Lisa argue with a smug grin. "This is an enigma. These silly supernatural abilities aren't a match against an intelligent like mine. I'll have an invention to counter this quote un-quote "Genjutsu" against our enemies."

Tsunade is impress at the little girl's determination, but frown upon her ego. She turn to the parents, "Is she like this?"

Rita and Lynn Sr nod their heads in unison "Yes."

Jiraiya offered "I'll give you all your vantage posts. We'll keep update of what you found."

Rita look at the man as she and her husband got their daughters together "We won't let you down, Jiraiya," The two Sannin nod their heads with smile. Alyssa share one as well. Lincoln was beaming with excitement as well as Lynn.

* * *

So commence the three day training. The mission was very important for the Senju clan to prevent their rivals from getting what's inside the coffin. Tenten and Yugao both work on defensive strategies in Kenjutsu and storing kunai in scrolls. Karin and Shizune worked on medicine. For Lincoln and Lynn, they received training from each Jonin; Alyssa and Anko for Lynn and Kurenai and Yamato for Lincoln. Lynn practice her lighting style, focusing to use the Chidori without injuring herself. She even try to harness it by flowing all around her body to increase her speed. Lynn ended up running through the forest and nearly crashing through the school buildings. Tsunade was about to stop her before subjecting her to clean up the mess. The Rarengan was too easy for Lincoln to complete, but Yamato felt he needed to push the other chakra to make it more powerful to land a wound. Not to mention to surpass the First Hokage legendary jutsu to surpass the tail beast from inside him. It always ended up the beast's chakra taking over. Lincoln cries, shouting he can't do it if the beast wants to be let out. He suffer a panic attack if not for Kurenai to calm him down by soothing words.

Lincoln and Lynn spare during their breaks. Lincoln is improving, but Lynn was catching up. Lincoln was glad Lynn is leveling up, even when the two collided with blades. The Loud family did what Tsunade intended them to do, scouting any unknown activity. Knowing they have to be on their guard, each Loud siblings kept alert to see if anyone was acting weird. Even the parents were looking back and forth. Lisa have expand her spy network with Jiraiya's help. So far nothing. They can't keep their guard down knowing if someone was working with the Uchiha clan.

Lynn was taking her job seriously. At class, she couldn't focus the abusive teacher's words as her brown eyes dart to her classmates. She can feel it in her gut that there was a spy who was watching her, if her gut can react. Granded, she was the black sheep in class and at town. It's possible that anyone who had a beef with her previously were out to get the tomboy and her family and the Senju family and Lincoln. It wouldn't be a problem for her to trust anyone at school. There couldn't be anyone who want to work with the enemy, right?

Even jerks like the Jones gang or Chandler and his lackeys won't even consider being spies to the Uchiha clan! They bug her and Lincoln, sure. Never wanted to sell out.

Nah! Lynn shake the thought with a quiet laugh. There's no way those fools would ever consider selling the Senju family out.

A chunk of eraser is thrown at her hair. Lynn is snap out of her thoughts and look at the person who thrown it. Mr Felix. He held a eraser board in his hand.

The man cross his arms sternly "Though I could knock some sense into your little dream, Loud."

The classroom laugh. Lynn would blush, but decide not to let anymore abuse get into her. She put on a brave face. "Sorry sir. Won't happen again," Lynn answer.

Mr Felix snorted "Yeah right," He turn around to face the board. Lynn frown at his disbelievement.

" _Perhaps that asshole may be a spy,"_ The brunette tomboy ponders at the jerk of a teacher, talking more bullshit. She was busy returning to her thoughts Lynn didn't notice a certain gang was watching her.

After class, Lynn ventures to the girl's bathroom to continue with her thoughts. She checked each stall to see if they were occupy. It's been three days now. No involvement from anyone who's conspiring with the Uchiha. The ship should've been here already. Lisa is constructing a device to save the family from being caught in genjutsu. She and Lincoln are ready to fight against the Uchiha once again. All of her hard work from the beginning will be put to the test, this time she's not going to let her ego get in the way. A smile appear in her face. She will be fighting with Lincoln. No arguments. No hard bridges between them. And yet there's still the thought of her suffering the poor boy throughout his childhood. Lynn still hasn't apologize to him.

But before the mission, she's going to tell him. Lynn puff her chest with her left hand, symbolizing her oath to put an end to the guilt she's been weighting since the tomboy went to juvie.

Lynn turn to exit the girl's restroom, but she was shove back by Haley Jones. She muttered "Great. My dad took a turn for the worse. What do you want, Jone?"

"Normally me and my gang want to make your life a living hell, but we got a bone with you," The leader said, glaring at the tomboy.

Miranda scolded "What's with you and Francisco?"

"What about him?"

Haley's glare being more stonic "Why were chatting with my boyfriend a few days ago?"

"It's not of your damn business. Francisco talked to me!" Lynn argue.

"What was it?" Haley demanded.

Nicki shrieked "Yeah, tell us!"

Lynn shove Haley and left the restroom, "I don't have time for this," She said to them, walking away from the gang.

Haley caught up with her by grabbing Lynn's arm and turn to face her. Her teeths gritting. "Something happened between the two! Tell me or do I have to force it out of you!"

Lynn saw Haley's right hand close to the tomboy's face before closing it. Her brown eyes scan the students are seeing the scene. Phones were out to record the fight. The brunette tomboy mentally growl _"These losers got anything better to do than being wimps?"_

Lynn wasn't going to ignore a fight against the star player. The sixteen year old girl was better than what she used to be. She touch the fist, getting a reaction from the crowd. But to everyone surprise, she lowers it down and remark with a smug grin "Piss off, bitch."

Haley's crew months were open. The students went all "Oooooh!" and laugh at the savagery the black sheep have thrown. Lynn turn around to resume walking, never taking a second look of the star player standing like a statue and her fist still up. A chuckle escape from her lips, "That felt good."

Embarrassed, Haley growl at her victim walking away in smugness. She face her crew and walk pass them, shoving both girls in the arm. Nicki and Miranda chase her.

While Lynn is glad to stand her to the Jones crew, she can't help but wonder why they chose to interrogated her for this. Lynn saw glances of her old crush during three days and not once have said a word to Francisco. She was still mad at her for provoking Lincoln like he's mental. The thought of her fight with him was very confusing. Francisco barely notice Lincoln, even during the bad luck scandal. And he was on the poor boy's case like Lincoln was the plague.

It doesn't matter now. Lynn need to focus for the next mission and finally make amends with Lincoln.

"I wonder how Lin is doing right now. Probably still training to reach up to my level," She giggle to herself.

* * *

Lynn was right. Lincoln spent the day training. His foster mother have granted him to skip class and went to the forest. It took the rest of the evening, but Lincoln felt he can control the One Tailed beast chakra. He return home and rush to his bedroom. Akamaru, who woke up from his nap, rush to his master. Lincoln mumbles a greeting to his dog and collpoise on the floor. Akamaru barks worriedly. It got the attention of Tonton and nudge her wet nose at his left cheek.

"Tonton!" Shizune call out from the hall. "Where are y-Oh, my god! Lincoln-kun!" The nurse/sister figure went to the poor boy's aide. Crouching down, she heard the boy calling her name.

"Hey Shizune-neechan."

"Are you hurt?!"

"No. Just tired from training," He answer. Shizune inspect the teenagers injuries. Tears of the shirt's left sleeve. Dirt on front and back of pants.

Her worries lower, and her scolding increases. "Did you overdid it again?"

"Yes."

"For kami sake, what did kaa-chan and Yamato-san tell you?!"

"Sorry nee-chan," Lincoln said back, laughing a little of Tonton and Akamaru both licking his face. Shizune shake her head and place her hand on his back.

"Jeez, you got some stiff muscle in there, Lincoln-kun," She commented. Her hands moving his back. Lincoln close his eyes and soft moans escape from his lips. Shizune look at her little brother's reaction and give him a tease smile "You like that, huh?"

"Mmmmm, so much~."

"You mind if I give you a massage?" She offer with her cheeks turn red.

"Yes please."

Shizune grab the shirt and lift upwards to reveal Lincoln's back. She dig her fingers at the skin and message the folds. Her fingers were soothing to his aching muscles. Lincoln close his eyes in bliss. He had experience in getting massages from some of his eldest foster sisters and he done the same to them. Her hand went on the right caffs and press her thumbs on the pressure points. Lincoln yelp loudly.

Shizune giggle "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's fine. You're doing great," Lincoln wave his right hand indifferently.

"Oh, am I better than Kurenai-chan and Alyssa-chan? Should I be your number one masseuse?" The raven haired nurse tease him more.

Lincoln chuckle nervously, his cheek rising "Y-You know I don't play favorites," He suddenly went on his back. Shizune stands up and raise his left leg up. The muscle pains reacted to close his mouth. Shizune move the leg down to release the joints. It took ten seconds to clear it. She move to the other leg.

After she was done, Shizune ordered "Sit up, Lincoln-kun," Lincoln lift his upper body up. Shizune turn around and grab his left arm. Applying the pressure points clear the stress off. Her hands grab his neck and move it quickly to the right and left.

The white haired teenager hiss, rolling his head around "Thanks. I feel lot better," He commented.

Shizune smile sweetly, bowing "My pleasure, Lincoln-kun," Lincoln stand up and start moving his arms freely. He did not saw her head move at his cheek. When he turn around to thank you, her lips connect to his.

Shizune pull back as soon as she felt her lips connect to her little foster brother's kiss. The nurse's face turn really red. "S-Sorry, Lincoln-kun!" She scream, crying to herself mentally she took another part of Lincoln's innocence.

"It-It's ok, nee-chan!" Lincoln wave his hand frantically. To make things more uncomfortable, the door open and it reveal to be Karin and Tenten. Both girls pause of seeing a shirtless Lincoln and a blushing Shizune who was covering her mouth.

Karin scream "What the hell is going on here?!" Tenten cover her mouth to prevent laughing.

Shizune shake her head comedically and waving her hands "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Sound to me the two of you were snogging," Tenten teases.

"We were not, nee-chan! She was giving me a massage!" Lincoln shouted, putting back his shirt.

"First Alyssa-oneechan, Kurenai-oneechan, Anko-oneechan, and you, Shizune?!" Karin march and grab her little brother's arm and drag him away from the nurse. "Lincoln-kun, you're late for Kinjutsu with Yugao!"

As soon as they left, Tenten turn to Shizune with a smug smile "Was there anything more than just a massage?" Shizune left the room quickly, leaving the weapon mistress laughing.

Alyssa return home after her dad ended. Her brown eyes saw Karin dragging Lincoln down the stairs. "Hello you two," She greeted in a sweatdrop.

"Hi nee-chan!" Lincoln wave at her. "Karin-chan is escorting me to Yugao sensei!"

"Alright," Alyssa watches them leave through the front door. She raise an eyebrow. What was that about? Shizune walk passed her with her still blushing face.

"Nothing happen!" Shizune cried, increasing her walk. This left Alyssa more curious. She shrug it off and left to review last night's homework assignments.

* * *

The ship dock at Royal Woods harbor. The exhibition team helped the workers unload the cargo. While they were doing so, the spy for the Uchiha clan went to a secure location and dial the number to her boss.

" _Yes?"_

"We're here. Everything is being deliver to the museum."

" _You have done well, my spy. Now comes your reward."_

Gladys heard someone popping up in thin smoke. Her head turn and fell forward as an Uchiha wearing a crow's mask dig his kanto through her stomach.

"Forgive me," Itachi said. He grab her left shoulder. The two vanish.

* * *

Itachi appear at his father's office, kneeling. "It is done," He said.

Fugaku grin. No problems whatsoever. Time for round two.

* * *

 **Sorry about leaving the battle till next chapter. It was a long semester and I want to hold it off till I recharge my energy. I don't know when is the next chapter. I don't want to spent my entire summer working on a chapter. Be sure to check A Ghost Free Day if you haven't read it. You got any questions or concern of the story, feel free to do so. Till then, see you later.**


	49. Battle and Secrets (Part Two)

**Hey guys! I know it's late, but I'm done with the new chapter of Kunoichi of Royal Woods! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Battle and Secrets (Part Two)**

In her room, Lynn was currently reading _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_ with her back resting on her bed _._ It was no secret in this house that the sixteen year old tomboy was doing something that wasn't related to sports. Since Lincoln gave the book to Lynn as a pity gift for not winning anything in Daisy Land Amusement Park, the family took an interest of it. They were surprise the book was written in Kenju. That wasn't a problem for Lisa to translate and give out copies of the English version to each family member. The family were done reading the book. Lynn was the only one who haven't finished.

After a hard day from school, she decided to finish the story once and for all. Lynn was near the end of the story where the mysterious shinobi vow to put an end of a curse between ninjas and ninjas, and gave out his name.

"Naruto," Lynn softly said the name of the hero.

"Hey Lynn," This cause the teenager to scream and dropped the book. He turn to Lucy, much to her annoyance.

"Augh! Lucy, will you please not do that?!" She scowled at her.

Lucy said "Sorry. I was coming here for my poems to take with me. It's my day with Lincoln," She saw the familiar book resting on Lynn's knees. "I see you taken an interest of Mr. Senju's book."

"I thought there could be one porno scene in there," Lynn said, blushing when she think this book had M-rated scenes.

"Shame it didn't meet the expectation like he hoped," Lucy crouch down from her coffin and took out the poem books. "I really liked the ending. A cycle plague on humanity's reason to fight comrades. A warrior dedicated his life to ending the curse for the fate of the world."

Lynn said, deadpanned "His name means fishcakes. Lisa translated it."

"I can see why Lincoln loves this book. From what Luan told me from her day of visiting him, he said he read it many times than his Ace Savvy comics."

"But I don't understand why he let me borrowed it," Lynn sat up and grab the book.

"Perhaps this book have hidden wisdom for your role as a ninja," Lucy suggested, making her roomate look up with a raise eyebrow. "Lincoln wanted you to see from a ninja's perspective of the dangers ahead and people being blinded by the same ideology that hated is the reason of their existence."

"And you believed that?"

"Unlike Lisa, the emotion of hatred can drive a person to evil and wrongdoings. People are driven by it."

"Pardon for the interruptions of your debate, Lucy," Lisa came through the door. "I'm ready to come along with you as part of your weekly visit to Lincoln."

Lynn said, standing up and crossing her arms "You better not require any poop sample from them."

"Pish-posh, elder sister. I'm will be attending there for a different reason, to show the Senju family my latest invention to shield the family from the hallucination depict from the Uchiha's retina."

Lucy turn to her, "You actually going to believe science will protect us from something that is supernatural?"

"While I find the art of Ninjutsu a violation of everything modern science have taught us, there can be flaws of every attack and defensive strategies. Primary the Sharingan. While I had yet to retrieve a sample from it, Genjutsu is their best agility. Kurenai-san have given me some tips in ways to counter a Genjutsu and when to spot one," Lisa explained. "Ergo, this device is the only tool to be trap our state of hallucination."

Lynn objected "What if it's wrong? What if that little gizmo you build isn't going to blow up in our faces?"

Lisa then shot her a gloating face "I had no worries my science will be infenior against their Ninjutsu."

"Whatever," Lynn snorted, taking the book. "I'm gonna tell mom if I can join with you two. Now I'm finished with the book, Stinkcon wants it back."

Lucy frown at the nickname Lynn gave to Lincoln "Do you have to refer Lincoln with that offensive nickname?"

"He doesn't mind when Ronnie Anne calls him "Lame-O." What's wrong with calling my baby bro Stinkcon? I'll see you chumps at the front door."

Lucy remarked "How is she a ninja by all standards I'll never know. Let's wait like she said, Lisa," Lucy walked before seeing Lisa closing the door.

"Not to fast, Lucy. There's something I wish to discuss with you. I was waiting for Lynn to leave," Lisa said, taking out a communicator from her pants. "I know what you, the twins, and Lily have been doing," The screen show the four sisters talking about what they saw in the forest. "Don't' be shocked if I'm going to tell the family."

"I'm not shocked," Lucy said, keeping her posture. "After everything what Lincoln went through, this family can't take anymore surprises. I taken you learned of the Tanuki."

"Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus, commonly known as Japanese Raccoon dog," Lisa translated the proper name of the subspecies. "Portrayed in Japanese folktales as a master of shapeshifting and gullible and absent minded at the same time."

Lucy explained "Yamato and Yugao were with Lincoln in the forest. Yamato was doing a jutsu I have never seen before. He was preventing something that's inside of Lincoln. I looked closer and saw a piece of his skin crumbling like sand. I felt scare like there was a creature in it. You recalled how Lincoln heard a voice when those accidents happened? What if whatever we saw is the voice from it? What if the voice is a Yokai?"

Lisa put her finger underneath her chin and ponder at what the goth had said. She said "I admit that the possibility of a cliche overpowered monster known as a Yokai is possessing our brother is high, I have yet to see any physical proof despite what was in Lincoln's file. Therefore, when we head to the Senju household, you have to provide more evidences of this elusive beast."

Both girls hear their mother calling "Lisa! Lucy! Time to go!" Lisa left the room to get her invention while Lucy head out the door to meet their mother and Lynn.

* * *

Rita decides to leave for work, leaving the girls to stay with the Senju family. Lisa notices the stares from the family as she was holding a glasses-like device. The genius said "I offered to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Senju."

Yamato and Alyssa both guide her to the office, leaving Lynn and Lucy leaving with Tsume and Anko. Lynn asked "Where's Lincoln?"

Tsume reply "He's in his room."

"Thanks. Come on, Lucy,"

Lynn and Lucy found Lincoln's door, and, without knocking, Lynn open the door. "Hey bro, we're here-!" She stopped at mid-sentence when both girls saw Lincoln without a shirt on. Their faces turn red as their eyes saw Lincoln's body. From the training he received, he gain a solid four pack with buff muscles on both arms.

Seeing Lincoln's shocked expression, Lynn cried as she shut her eyes "Shit! Sorry Lincoln!" She drag the blushing Lucy out of the room and close the door. Lynn groan loudly, covering her face.

Standing against the wall, Lucy spoke in awed "Wow, Lincoln's been working out for the last three years."

A mid second later, Lincoln open the door, addressing his sisters "Girls?"

Lucy stand up straight and not try to recall the memory of entering in. Lynn said "S-Sorry Lincoln! I-I didn't m-mean to enter in like that!"

Lincoln shake his head, "Not a problem. Forgot to leave the door unlock."

Lynn rubbed the back of her neck and offer her little brother the book. "Here's your book back," Lincoln took it from her hand and thanked her.

"Did you love it?"

"The family enjoyed it," Lucy said with a smile. She still have red in both cheeks.

"So what do you guys have planned?"

"I was hoping you can help me with my poems," Lucy hold up her book of poems.

Lincoln smile "Sure. My training doesn't start for one hours. I can spent the time with you. How about you, Lynn?"

Lynn remembered what she promised to herself to make things right with Lincoln. She started "Actually, I wanted to talk with you, Lincoln."

Tenten came in, unknowingly interrupting Lynn "Lynn-chan! Kurenai-chan saw you here with Lucy and Lisa! You're just in time to practice your block!"

Lincoln added "It's ok, Lynn. You can talk to me later. Come in Lucy," The goth eagerly went inside his room. Lynn frown as she watched her little brother retrieve back to his room. Sighing sadly, Lynn followed Tenten to sword training.

" _Maybe later,"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

"What did Lynn wanted to talk to you, Lincoln?" Clyde asked to his friend. The next day, Lincoln got permission from Tsunade to spent the day with Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

"I never got the chance," Lincoln said. The three were walking down the streets. "Me and Lucy lost track of time and I got back to tra-I mean homework."

Ronnie Anne commented "You sure spent a lot of time in that big house doing homework, Lame-O."

"Kaa-chan expects me to get good grades everyday. Same goes with my nee-chans," The white haired teenager laugh.

Clyde said "I just meet Mrs. Senju. She's a nice lady."

Ronnie Anne scoffed, glaring at the nerd "You sure you say that because you were too busy staring at her tits?" Clyde then give her a hush expression, not wanting to anger his friend.

Lincoln ignore what Ronnie Anne had said and objected Clyde's answer. "But she's not always this nice. Trust me, you do not to get on her bad side."

Ronnie Anne teasingly said "You got some experience from her?"

"J-Just some fights from her. Like I got out one night and explore the town. Once. She was waiting for me," Lincoln confessed, leaving out the part he was patrolling where he saved Lynn from a couple of rapists.

Clyde asked, wide eye "What did she do?"

"She had Alyssa-chan and Kurenai-chan watched me with loads of work, including extra credit."

Clyde hissed through his mouth, "That's rough, pal. You must have a hard time focusing with Ms. DiMartino standing over you. You must have been scared."

"Heh, you wouldn't know that if you seen her angry."

"Have you?"

"To a couple of men hitting her on the streets," Lincoln frown, recalling how Ms. DiMartino was being looked at shamelessly by a couple of perverts.

Ronnie Anne remarked at how her friend was taking it "Jeez, it sounds like you're jealous."

"I can't stand those who I loved being look at like they're sex objects, Ronnie Anne. My tou-san may be a pervert and write those...books, but he have some standards," Lincoln said, before his mood switches. "How are school for you two?"

Ronnie Anne groan loudly "Don't reminded me. Three days returning here, and I been dumped shit loads of homework to finish."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you're struggling, I can ask Alyssa-neechan to tutor you."

"No offense Lincoln, but I don't want your tutor being near to Bobby in our motel room where he'll came close of getting a boner," The Latina teenager roll her eyes in disgust.

"I can help you," Lincoln offered with a smile.

Ronnie Anne stop him with her hand "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll manage."

"Anything happening at school?" He asked.

Clyde answer "Just one. Chandler and his goons have been saying some nasty things about you," This got Ronnie Anne to punch him in the arm in response.

"Oh?" Lincoln pretend to be interested. "Like what?"

"He said you attacked his gang and you almost killed Chandler. Is that true?"

Lincoln shakes his head, "No," He didn't saw Ronnie Anne eyeing him suspiciously. "L-Lynn took care of it. Chandler's just making things up for attention."

"Ronnie Anne was there. She told us she and Lynn were being harassed and saw you."

Lincoln turn his head to his friend, who lower a part of her suspiciousness. The white haired teenager then look at Clyde who was waiting for answer from his friend. He can hear his other friend speaking in his subconscious.

Before one of them spoke, Lincoln's phone buzz. He took it out and saw it was an urgent warning from Karin, asking him to come home right now.

"Sorry, guys," Lincoln said, thanking for the text to stop the conversation. "Karin wants me back...to get my homework done. See you later!" He ran away from them.

Ronnie Anne turn the knob of her suspiciousness to Lincoln, "Clyde, there's something up with Lame-O."

"Ronnie Anne, don't go snooping into his business," Clyde reassure her.

"McBride, he's acting weird. He hasn't hang around us since he came back to our lives and he goes back home in the middle of the day. Doesn't that strike you odd?"

"His family must have a lot of rules. That's a lot of pressure for someone as Lincoln. But if I know him, which I do, he can handle it. He's Lincoln Loud! Or Lincoln Senju!"

Ronnie Anne walked past him with her fist clutch. "I'm going to find out what's going in that house," She declared.

Clyde, in alarmed, follow her and shouting "Wait up!"

* * *

Both families were at the living room after Karin gave the message to Lincoln. Tsunade addresses "We got a tip from Jiraiya's spy network. The Uchiha's are making their move tonight."

Jiraiya added "They had already set up the items in the Royal Woods Natural Museum. Karin brought up the servaliences in the museum. They'll shut it down and lead a team to retrieve the coffin in five minutes."

"With the curfew around town, cops will be swarming. Loud family, make sure you don't let them see you," Kurenai said to the Loud family. All of them nod their heads.

Tsunade looked at the genius Loud, "Lisa-san, present your little gizmo."

Lisa then show everyone her device. It was the same glasses Lynn and Lucy saw yesterday. The lens were orange and oval like goggles. Leni awed "Oooh, you made a glasses!"

"Not quite, Leni. These may look like an accessories, but they will protect us from Genjutsu. Observe," Lisa puts on the glasses and press some buttons to activate it. "Kurenai-san, if you please."

The raven haired woman did a few hand signs and poke Lisa in the shoulder. Everyone watch while Lisa was calm. Lisa continue her explanation "Normally, the person in the Genjutsu will suffered some side-effects and paranoid hallucination. With my device, it can detect the illusion and a way to cancel it. Like so," Lisa walk to Kurenai and grab her left arm, surprising the woman.

Yugao awed "Amazing!"

Karin, however, shook her head and argue "Even if that works, what makes you think that device can go against someone like Itachi Uchiha?"

"While my taijutsu skills aren't a match, my intelligent can surpass all types of jutsus. I can provide myself as a guild for all of you to detect any Genjutsu surroundings."

Alyssa said sadly "While it's great you build a device to help us, we can't be on your guard the entire time. You just going to be our lookout for any police that comes our way."

Lisa sighed "I understand."

Anko asked her foster parents "What's the plan?"

"Same as always. Don't let the Uchiha get their hands on the coffin," Tsunade said.

"And after we hold them off, what do we do with the coffin?" Lincoln asked.

"Destroy it," Jiraiya answer. "No, better yet. Bring it back here and we'll decide to do with it."

Lynn argue "You want us to steal the coffin when we hold send those jerks off running?"

"We can't take chances of whatever is in that thing fell in the wrong hands. It'll expose both us and the Uchiha clan."

Ronnie Anne sneak inside the academy by climbing through the gates. She had to help McBride, who was trying to stop her from entering. Ronnie Anne reach at the top of the gate and grab Clyde by the shirt collar and threw him at the ground.

Ronnie Anne jumped to the ground while Clyde fixed his glasses. He said nervously "Well, we're here! Everything's normal to me! Let's head back home!"

The Latina teenager once again ignore him and start running to the mansion. Clyde called her name again as he resume following her. Ronnie Anne reach to the steps of the house, Clyde's hand grab her purple sweatshirt.

"What the hell, McBride?!" She snapped at him, forcing his arm to let go of her jacket.

Clyde shouted, grabbing her entire arm to nudge "Ronnie Anne, we just violated a crime here! No one is allowed to trespass! We got to leave before someone sees us!"

Both teens heard the front door open. Ronnie Anne cried "Shit!" She grabs Clyde by the shirt collar and threw him in a nearby bush. She jumped in as well. Both saw the Loud family and Senju family leaving the house. Their old substitute teacher, Ms. DiMartino, was talking.

"Remember, you got to make sure no one is to see you in town."

"We got that covered, Ms. DiMartino. Lisa just installed an cloaking device to disguise Vanzilla," Lori said.

"Cloaking device?" Clyde muttered to himself.

Lola asked "What time do we have to be there again?"

"The cops will be scouting at seven. Get to a nearby alley close to the museum early," Ms. DiMartino advised. "If you all want to be a part of it, you need to be there. Cancel your activities for tonight. Lincoln-kun, Lynn-chan, get dress."

Both teens march back to home to prepare. The Loud family greet their goodbyes to the teacher before heading to Vanzilla.

Ronnie Anne and Clyde both waited until Ms. DiMartino went inside. Clyde dig out from the bushes and saying "Why are the Louds breaking curfew? And why at the museum?" A gasp escape his lips. "You don't think they're planning a robbery?!"

Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes at the mansion, "I bet that family is setting them up. Looks like they couldn't fully accepted the Loud's trust. We're putting a stop to them."

"Are you crazy?!" Clyde turn to her, more shock. "We'll get in more trouble if we get spotted by the cops!"

For once, the nerd was right. Ronnie Anne couldn't go to the cops because that can result the Louds and the Senju family hating her and Lincoln losing her as a friend. She didn't want that in her mind. She feels more guilty than the time she bullied Lincoln. But she can't overlook at what she saw. Both families are up to something, they hitting the Natural Museum.

Having no choice, she sighed "I may have to bring Bobby into this. Let's get out of here before they see us," Ronnie Anne leave the scene. Clyde stand behind a little to see the house where his friend is staying. Now he's conflicted if the family Lincoln is being raised are not good for him. He leaves in a hurry.

* * *

Later that evening, at seven o'clock, the people of Royal Woods left back to their homes and the cops were on the streets to find anyone who is breaking curfew or the the people who attacked the fusion restaurant.

A cop car passed by an alley. One police officer eye on it and remark "Must be a damn cat," He drives the car forward.

What they didn't saw was Vanvilla, under a cloaking device.

"Whew! I though they, like, find us!"

"Be cool, Leni! You want the fuzz come back and find us!"

"Why are we whispering if they can't see us?!"

"How long are they going to show up?! I give up my appointment at the nail salon for this!"

"Relax, Lola, they'll show up!"

"Yeah, they must be _cloaking_ in by now! Hahaha, get it?!"

"Hahaha! Good one, Luan!"

"Honey, shhh! I hear someone coming!"

From across the Natural Museum, a squad is seen entering the building from across the rooftop. With her device, Lisa saw the entire building is now under a Genjutsu.

"It's them. Lynn, they're here."

From up top of the roof of a building that was next to the alley, the Senju squad arrived. Kurenai scan the area before rising a hand up to signal the team to move. The move in from the roof and enter inside.

Lisa got a message from Lincoln, saying they're in. "Now we wait," She said.

"It's unfair we have to sit and let Linky and Lynn fight those ninjas," Leni whine, worrying of her siblings.

Lana growl, her hands clutching her seat "I wish we were there with them!"

Lisa give her a smug grin "Which is why I took the liberty," She took out a small control from her pants and click a button. The family saw the ceiling opening a medium-sized television. In it was inside the museum. "I planned ahead before the mission. You're welcome."

Rita pat her daughter on the head, "I'm letting this slide, Lisa,"

Itachi and his team move forward to the coffin. The security was off. It's just a steal and get out thing.

"You better hope it's the real thing, Itachi sensei," Ino gave him a look.

"It is. Choji, Shikamaru, grab it."

The two ninjas move to the other end of the coffin. Right as their hands place on the edge, they were stopped by a voice.

"Stealing a coffin? Have you Uchihas got no respect for the death?

They turn around and saw the Senju team. Anko (Snake) finishes Kurenai's (Robin) words "Or have you arrogant jerks forgot your manners?"

All of them raise their blades. Itachi spoke "You shouldn't have come here."

Leopard (Tenten) answer, pointing her tanto "We're not letting you with that!"

"Attack!"

Both Rabbit (Lincoln) and Dog (Lynn) looked at each other before shouting "Shadow Clone jutsu!" Five clones of the ninjas were summoned while the rest defend against them.

Lana and Lola cried "Get them, you two!"

Slug (Shizune) sent her fist at one stomach, sending him at the wall. Robin dodge some shurikens while Cat (Yugao) slash one across the shoulder.

Lincoln and his clones fought three Uchiha soldiers. Lincoln saw his clones put their bodies as shield as he jumped and kick one in the back. Lynn channel her lighting chakra as her clones fight Ino and two Uchiha members. With lightning speed, she slash one across a Uchiha's stomach. She blocked at Ino's blade.

The blonde laugh "Ha, I remember you didn't had a sword on our last encounter!"

"Well guess what?! I did, and I'm better than you!" Lynn broke off the block and clash swords with her.

Hummingbird (Karin) is punch by Choji. She looked down to see Shikamaru's shadow gaining at her.

Lisa was taking notes of the shadow user while Lily said "That shadow is following her."

The ninja jumped and stand at the wall. Quickly digging into her pouch, she threw cherry bombs at the shadow user, blinding them.

Shikamaru curse, covering his eyes and undoing the jutsu "Damn it!" He heard the oncoming projectiles of kunai blades coming at his right. A few landed on his right forearm and knee. It wasn't much to make the limbs more wounded. Leopard charges forward with her blade in the air, but she got hit by an coming bolder.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt!" Luan remarked.

Dog continues fighting Ino. She concluded that the blonde's skill with the sword was average. As much as she want to show her teacher what she learned, Lynn couldn't bear to critically injure someone.

"Come on! Is this a fight from a member of the Senju clan?!" Ino taunted her, making the masked kunoichi grip her handle.

Lola groan "Ugh, that girl seriously have a big month," She didn't saw the family looking deadpanned at each other before thinking the same thing.

" _So are you."_

Dog jump back from a slash. Ino couldn't taken anymore. She scream "Enough of this! Time to see what's in your mind!"

Leni saw the girl holding both hands as they form a sign. "What is she doing?" She said.

Luna cried "She's going to brainwash Lynn! That must be one of the ninja gals that can go into people's head!"

Lynn saw her pose, understanding what she is about to do. She took out a kunai from her back.

Lana said "No! That little blade can't protect her!"

"Wait, look at it again," Lucy corrected.

Lynn channel her chakra on the blade; the blade is surrounding with lightning. With one throw, the blade is launch right at Ino's left cheek.

Ino pause her jutsu and her mouth drop open as her eyes look at the mark. Her mouth shakes in shock.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The Loud family flinch how loud the scream was. Lori, Leni, and Lola all hiss through their teeths. To their perspetive, that was a cheap shot.

"YOU BITCH!" Ino yelled hystically at Lynn. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE! MY GORGIOUS FACE! NOW SASUKE-KUN WILL NEVER LOVED ME!"

Lana started to dislike how the enemy was reacting "Ugh, this one doesn't take being a ninja seriously."

"In her defense, Lana, a women's face isn't ment to be injury," Lola added.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YA BITCH!" Ino chrages forward with her fist at Lynn. Lynn duck down and slam one at Ino's stomach. The blonde dropped on the ground.

"What a fool," Lynn scolded her actions.

Lincoln and his two remaining clones had their backs touching each other as three Uchiha members were on them.

Leni prayed for her little brother's safety "Linky, be careful."

The orignal Lincoln drew a hand sign and shout "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" He open his mouth and winds shaped like bullets hit one shinibi in the chest. The other clones performed their own signature jutsus.

"Earth Style: Iron Skin!" One clone's left arm turn darker and punch across the face.

"Shattering Ice-Spear!" One clone turn his surrounding into a block of ice with spikes coming. The fire ball from the man's mouth destory the barrier. He didn't saw the clone appearing in snow and punch him in the neck.

"Whoo!" Luna cheered, same goes as the others.

While the Loud family were too busy seeing the action, they failed to notice Bobby's rented truck entering the side of the musuem.

Bobby was unease of the plan. "Nie-Nie, we shouldn't be here. The cops are around the place," He said.

Ronnie Anne and Clyde were sitted next to him. Bobby's sister said with a frown "I know what I saw. That family are planning something to make the Louds look like criminals, and I'm not letting that happen!"

"The Senju family are nice people! They took care of Lincoln for three years after Lynn went to Juvie!" He argue back.

Clyde whimpered "My dads are going to kill me if they found I lied and snuck out."

"Suck it up, McBride! We're doing this for Lincoln!"

Bobby sighed as he was unable to convince his sister to drop it. He turn off the truck and he and Ronnie Anne and Clyde get out of the truck. Ronnie Anne open the back door and all three went inside.

The three were surprise the lights were still on after everyone left. Bobby then heard something that was coming in the main room.

"It looks like someone's here," He said.

Clyde gasped "Oh god! They're really are doing it!"

Ronnie Anne clutch her fist, and her face spelled trouble. She march over to put a stop to it, not hearing her older brother and friend's pleas. They stopped in shock to see the ninjas fighting.

Clyde saw who the ninjas are. "It's the Uchiha gang!" He whispered.

"And looks like we're not the only ones here," Bobby commented on the other ninjas fighting the Uchihas.

Luan cheered "They're stopping them! They're going to win!"

Rita and Lynn Sr felt proud of their kids protecting each other's back, despite the concern of letting them fight against a ninja clan. Rita then saw something on the left.

"Lisa, look," She place her finger at the spot. "There's something there."

"I'll have a look," As soon as she did, the family were alarm to see the intruders.

Lori cried "Bobby boo-boo bear!"

"And Clyde and Ronnie Anne!" Leni shouted.

"What are they doing here?!" Lola scream in alarm.

Lincoln finish his target and a slide kick while Lynn punch her target in the face. Lincoln commented "Great work,"

Lynn reply with a thumbs up "Thanks! You too!"

With the squad defeated, the Senju clan face with Itachi, who wasn't fighting throughout the battle. He was standing behind the coffin. Kurenai spoke "It's over, Itachi. Give up."

Itachi then give them a melancholy smile "On the contray, Kurenai-san, the battle isn't over yet."

"Take a look around!" Lynn yelled, taking her foot forward. "We beat their asses! We can take you down together!"

"But did you handle my last rooks?" Lincoln saw a shadow moving in on Lynn.

"Lynn-!" He then saw the shadow moving to the left and stopping at the far left.

"It seems we have an intruder," Itachi spoke. Shikamaru move forward as Bobby reveal himself.

"Bobby?!" Lynn cried.

Choji and Ino both slam Ronnie Anne and Clyde to Bobby.

"I got to help them!" Lori gets out of the van and ran to the museum.

"Lori!" Rita cry in shock. She climb out to get her. The family followed her.

"Don't hurt them!" Lincoln warned Itachi.

Ronnie Anne looked at the rabbit ninja and heard her friend's voice. "Lincoln?"

As expected, the Loud family enter the scene from the front door. They stopped as Ino and Choji both held kunai blades to Ronnie Anne and Clyde's neck.

Kurenai demanded "What are you planning to do?"

"It's not what I want from you all. It's what he wants from Lincoln," He points at the rabbit ninja, who took off his mask, shocking his three friends.

Lincoln's voice is strained. "W-Who?"

A portal opens up, revealing Obito, Shisui, Izuka and more Uchiha men. The Senju family drew their weapons against them. The Loud family hide in protection.

Then as unexpected, Jiraiya, Tsuande, and Alyssa came in a puff of smoke.

Ronnie Anne cried "What the fuck?!"

Tsuande warned "I'll be damned if you let one on my family!"

"Oh, Tsuande-hime, still the same muscle bond woman," A voice called out from the group. Tsunade and Jiraiya prepare for battle while Alyssa shield herself in front of Lincoln. The Uchiha step aside as the man reveal himself.

Fugaku Uchiha and his son, Sasuke, stand in front of the center. He chuckled "Isn't this a big audience? Good. Now we can begin."

* * *

 **Now we're getting to the part where Lincoln reveals his big secret in front of his friends and family! How would they react?! Find out in next chapter!**


	50. Battle and Secrets (Part Three)

**Chapter 50: Battle and Secrets (Part Three)**

Fugaku Uchiha looked at his rival clan and the head of it with a stoic grin. His eyes looked at the army and the Loud family and the three expected people who have been caught.

The Loud family were huddle together in fear. They looked at the man who have brought more ninjas from that weird teleport. But they knew who he was from the photo Yamato and Jiraiya explained.

Fugaku turn his attention to the Loud family, "So this is Lincoln's old family," He raise his hand, signaling his ninjas to block their only way out. The family are force to stand beside the Senju clan. "From your expressions, Tsunade-hime must have told you about us."

Lori glared at the leader, "Yeah. You're the creep who's after Lincoln!"

Leni cried, her hands shaking "Leave Linky alone! He's done nothing to you!"

Alyssa shooted, blocking them with her arm "Girls, stand back!"

Clyde whimpered "What the heck is going on?!"

"You, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby all happened to be in the middle of a feud," Lynn said, taking her mask off.

"A feud?!" Bobby repeated, despite being shock that his girlfriend's sister and little bro are part of this.

Tsunade scolded "You three should've come here!"

"Where are your manners, Tsunade-hime?" Fugaku mockingly spoke. "Tell them what your family really are."

"Let them go! They don't have to get involve in this, Uchiha!" Jiraiya roar.

"To the unexpected hostages who have witness our feud, my name is Fugaku Uchiha," He introduce himself to the captives.

Clyde asked, his face embellished with fear "What are you planning to do with us?"

"Shut it!" Choji press the blade toward the teen's neck.

"Easy, Choji," Fugaku told his adopted son to not kill Clyde. "We're not killing them. Not yet. This is a matter with the boy," His onyx eyes stare at Lincoln, who was being shield by Alyssa and Kurenai. "Step forward."

Anko and Lynn Jr growl in union "Like hell!"

Rita shouted, her husband is holding her back "You leave my son out of this!"

Fugaku look at the blonde women in disgust "Women, seize your mouth! You have no control over him! Come here, boy! Don't make me say it again!"

Lincoln saw the blades being more closer to his friend's necks. He didn't want to see them murder in front of him. The beast inside him was growling with interest and disdain at the man. Lincoln move forward, making his big sisters step away. His blade lowered and his face eye on the leader. This got intense for both families and the hostage.

Ronnie Anne cry "Lincoln!" Ino stretch her left cheek with the kunai.

Luna huff in concern, her little brother stopped before the man. The twins and Lily were hiding behind Leni, but wondering what that man wants with Lincoln.

Fugaku steps forward and stop as well. Breathing, he spoke "Hello Lincoln-san."

"H-Hello, Uchiha-sama," The boy reply with a bow, though his tone was werry.

A chuckle escape from the man, "You still have your manners. But call me Fugaku," He grin. Lincoln tense up in fear, but he kept his stand. His sword raise up slightly, gating the man's attention. "You do not need your sword. You're going to fight."

Lincoln's eye dart open, "I'm going to fight you?"

Fugaku then laugh more, "He wants to fight me!" He reveal loudly to his clan, making everyone laugh. Even Ino laugh as well. Shikamaru and Choji weren't laughing. The Nara was keeping his pose to prevent his hostage from leaving. Lincoln was embarrassed. He kept his head lower. Lynn grits her teeths. He was being laugh up by those pricks and she and her team weren't doing anything.

"Don't be foolish, Lincoln-san! As someone who as talented and bright like you, you're not nearly an equal match to fight me. Your fight is with someone else. Sasuke." Fugaku moves backward and extend his left arm. The shinobis move left and right to let Lincoln's challenger step in.

Sasuke walk in the circle. His attire was a black short-sleeved shirt and white shirt. His left arm is bandaged, copying Lincoln's right arm. The belts around it was the exception, also in both legs.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were wondering why Fugaku is letting his second son fight Lincoln. The leader of the Senju clan said "What's your game, Fugaku?"

"We're going to do this the old fashion way. In Konoha, we value our kids to step up in their parents level. Kids who started out in the academy often face a worthy foe as their first step to begun stronger. Their fighting represents who they're fighting for. The village or their clan," Fugaku explain, standing behind Sasuke. "It's time we put our streights to the test to our kids, only if the condition is not to let anyone intervene. Or suffer your friends."

Fugaku nod his head to Shikamaru. The Nara focus his shadow more at a limb. Bobby felt his left hand reaching by itself. His fingers wrap around his neck. His breathing cut off.

Lori's eyes steam tears, "Bobby!"

Tsunade shout "Stop!" Shikamaru stop his shadow clutching Bobby's hand. "We agree! No intervening!"

Lynn shouted "What?!" She was stop by Karin with a hand grasping her shoulder.

"No! We have to!"

Fugaku join with the rest of his clan and look at the two like a referee. He said "Both of you, don't overboard on your jutsus. We don't want to alert anyone."

"I have seal up a genjutsu, tou-san," Itachi said. Kurenai, being a master of Genjutsu, notice it.

Now Sasuke, Lincoln-san, perform the Seal of Confrontation."

Sasuke and Lincoln held up a tiger seal close to their face.

"Fight!" Both ninjas charge with Sasuke's punch being block by Lincoln. The white haired teenager slam his leg against the Uchiha's side.

Lincoln took out a couple of shurikens and throw them. His hands quickly made signs, shouting "Multiple Shuriken Jutsu!" Sasuke block a few with a kunai from his holster.

Lincoln slide to his right from an oncoming kick. Sasuke signal a few hands, "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"

With three clones activate, all of them singal "Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!" Flow of water came out from their mouths and wash away the fireballs.

Sasuke punch and kick two clones, not seeing Lincoln throwing his last clone. Sasuke is kick at his face. He is smash to the ground.

Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and Bobby were amazed at how Lincoln was fighting. He dodge and kick his rival in every spot Lincoln sees.

Ino scream, making the Latina wince in her ear "SASUKE-KUN, DON'T LOSE TO HIM!"

"Ahh, bitch," Ronnie Anne growl at her captive.

"Come on, bro! Don't let that duck haired asshole get the best of you!" Lynn said, encouraging Lincoln.

Lincoln summon more clones for protection. Two clones grab a third by each leg and swing him to Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke charge to the left and throw shurikens at him, uttering "Multiple Shuriken Jutsu!"

The clones were gone as the blades hit them, leaving Lincoln to be eyed by Sasuke. The white haired teenager said "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!" Different directions of wind is blow at Sasuke.

The crowd cover their eyes by the intense wind. Bobby remark "Damn bro! That's some wind!"

"And it didn't come out from behind! Hey-ho!" Luan remark, getting a shove from Luna.

He drops on the ground. Sasuke raise his head up, huffing angrily at his opponent. "This kid is strong. Tou-san did tell me he got tricks up his sleeves," He said to himself.

Lincoln pause to see Sasuke gets up. With a smirk, Sasuke close his eyes and activate his Sharingan. Multiple shurikens were thrown at him. Sasuke dodge fast and deliver a punch.

Lincoln is strike in the face; his body roll around and get back to his feets. He froze for a moment upon seeing the Sharingan, but shake his head sideways.

" _Not this time!"_ He said to himself before summoning two clones.

Lucy said "Did you notice Lincoln froze up for a second?"

"Yeah," Tenten answer with a glare. "Bastard activate his Sharingan."

Kurenai turn to her adopted parents with fear in her voice "What must we do? If Lincoln-kun lose control-!"

"Let's hope for the best," Jiraiya answer. Tsunade hold her husband hand in concern, same thing with Rita holding Lynn Sr. Both of them were worrying about their only son.

Itachi overheard what Tenten had said. He narrowed his eyes at his little brother who have kick Lincoln across the face. Then he switch to his father, who had that mischievous smirk in his face. He didn't complain or shown expression at how sloppy Sasuke was against Lincoln.

From Sasuke's Sharingan, there was a second tear drop like isis around the center. Sasuke focus on Lincoln. He remember he awaken it the first time he meet Lincoln at the fusion restaurant. An incredible amount of chakra was at his right arm. What was it he saw?

"For a member of the Senju clan, you fought well," Sasuke commented, surprising Lincoln. Then he narrowed his eyes and tone change. "If you weren't holding back!"

The increase of his voice brought surprise from the crowd. Lincoln denied "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fugaku spoke, stopping Sasuke to speak "Keep fighting!"

Lincoln once again summon four clones, angering the Uchiha boy. "How predictable for you to keep using clones!" Sasuke snarl before forming a tiger seal. Four clones appear behind him.

The clones charge against each other. Clones start to disintegrate. Sasuke block a kick from a Lincoln clone. Another Lincoln clone from his right trigger Sasuke to punch him in the stomach.

The real Lincoln wrap his arms around his shoulders, "Got you!"

Sasuke's body is replace by a log before receiving a kick from the clone.

"Did he just turn to a log?!" Leni said, shock.

Shizune answer with her mask off "No, he used the Body Replacement Jutsu. Oldest trick in the shinobi handbook."

The clone sense danger from above. "Look out!"

Lincoln saw Sasuke launching three fireballs from his mouth. He duck away as they land to the ground, leaving chartered craters.

"Hiding at the ceiling and dropping down on him? Real low!" Luna frown at that the little pricks' move.

Lola added, pointing at Sasuke "I call that a foul!"

Sasuke grin at Lincoln, implicating to make his next move. The white haired teenager lift his index left finger at the teenager.

Lynn and the family are confuse what Lincoln was doing with his hand forming like a finger gun. Then he scream "Water Style: Water Gun jutsu!"

A single shot of water came out of his finger. Sasuke dodge with his dojutsu still intact. Lincoln jump back to let Sasuke miss his target. With his back expose, Sasuke is hit by a dose of the water gun jutsu.

"Whoa!" Both the twins cheer in awe.

"What was that?!" Lily said, beaming with excitement.

"The Water Gun Jutsu," Alyssa explain with a grin. "One of Lincoln-kun's favorite jutsu."

Clyde remark "Looks like playing those video games finally pay off."

Sasuke summon four clones again. This time, Lincoln lift his other hand and shout "Water Style: Double Blast!" A massive shot of water erupted from both fingers and wash the clones. Some water got some of the Senju clan members and the Loud family.

"Take it easy with the water, son!" Lynn Sr shouted, while laughing.

"Sorry dad!" Lincoln heard Sasuke scream before ducking down. Lincoln back away and shot more water from his finger at his target. To what everyone was thinking, Lincoln is like one of the characters in a first shooter game.

Ino growl at the Senju brat trying to fool her Sasuke. She scream, making the captives and her siblings flinch "SASUKE-KUN! DON'T LET THAT BAKA WIN!"

Rita frown, not liking that girl's attitude toward her son "What is wrong with that girl?"

"What the hell did you call my big brother?!" Lola scream at Ino.

Lynn translated "She calls him a baka, which means "Idiot."

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Lola is being pull back Lucy and Lana.

Lincoln kept firing at Sasuke, who summon two more clones as they jump to avoid the hit. The water gun stop. Sasuke smirk as he join the clones before all simultaneously copy the same tiger hand sign.

Jiraiya's eyes widen. "Lincoln!"

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" From out of their months, the fire form into a giant dragon head. Lincoln quickly signal his hands before clasping his hands together. The fire dragon hit Lincoln.

"No!" Ronnie Anne cried, shock to see her friend die. The family scream in horror. Shikamaru and Choji share the same expression as their captives.

Sasuke and his two clones all smirk in victorious. Till they saw no dead body from the dispense flames. The audiences were baffle, though the Senju clan pray Lincoln got out. His Sharingan then notice chakra from underground, where he should've ended his rival. Thinking it's a trick, he sent his two clones to check. They crouch down and two hands came out from the ground. The clones' feets are caught and drag into the holes.

Lisa cry "What now?!"

Sasuke backaway. Fugaku then saw the ground moving where his son was standing. He shout "Sasuke, behind you!"

Sasuke turn to see Lincoln with an coming punch. Before he can use a Fireball jutsu again, another Lincoln slam both of his hands against Sasuke back, flinging his entire body at the clone. His body then sent to the ground that created a crater from the punch.

The Loud family cheer that their son/ brother is okay. Fugaku was livid, though he kept his expression. Itachi smirk "Increible. Lincoln-san was able to use the Hidden Mole jutsu just before the fire hit them. Then he created two clones to take care of Sasuke's clones, knowing he'll send them. And an extra clone for backup."

Tsunade laughs in glee "That's my Lincoln-chan!"

"And that's my son!" Rita share as well.

Bobby commented "What a brilliant move for little bro!" Ronnie Anne breath in relief that Lame-O survive.

Lynn gloat to the Uchiha clan "Ha! In your statue like faces, assholes!"

The Lincoln behind the white haired teenager turn out to be a clone. The original is still on top of Sasuke before he jump back up. The Uchiha crawl out of the hole before lifting himself up. His right cheek was bruise and bleeding. He cover it in shame and anger, huffing through his nose.

"Holy moley," Lana said wide awe. "Look at his cheek!"

"Damn, that was some punch!" Luna added, feeling glad her brother was a fighter.

"Nooo! Look what you did to his face!" Ino cry with anime tears streaming from her eyes. "You're going to pay, loser!"

"He defeated Sasuke!" Choji said, his mouth hung open in surprise. "He really is a Senju!"

Shikamaru agree what his friend/brother was saying, but he mutter "Why didn't he use the Mokuton?"

Lincoln walk to Sasuke, who was still glaring at him, before turning to Fugaku "It's over, Fugaku-sama. Call off your son!"

The leader pause to share a monterey hated glare at the boy. He snarl his teeths, reminding him that Lincoln was like Hashirama. He's not going down like this. Fugaku looked at his second son "Raise up, Sasuke."

Itachi objected "Father, I think it's time to quit."

"Obey me, Sasuke," The second son turn his head to face his father. Fugaku then look straight at Sasuke's Sharingan as they twitch. To his surprise, a third tear drop appear.

"It's time," Fugaku's worries are gone and replace with a smirk. "Sasuke! It's time!"

Sasuke then felt what his father said. The twitching of his eyes stopped. He felt a surge of power rush in him.

Jiraiya whisper to his wife "Hime, look at Sasuke's eyes,"

Tsunade saw the change of his Sharingan and react for a while. She should do something, but they promise no intervening from both clans.

Sasuke stare at Lincoln with a blood thrust grin in his face. Lincoln felt scare when he saw Fugaku's grin. His younger sisters were creeped out from it.

"Show that half blood abomination your power!" Fugaku roar, triggering Sasuke to form signs. Signs that Lynn, Jiraiya and Kurenai knew what it was.

Lynn cry "That's-!"

Jiraiya grim in horror "He didn't!"

Sasuke finish the last sign and grip his left arm. The Loud family and the hostages saw lighting forming from the hand. The family knew what it was from the sounds of a thousand birds.

"Chidori!" Lincoln said in shock. The lightning from Sasuke's left hand send shock waves to the ground. He runs to his rival. The white haired teenager dodge to avoid being hit.

Clyde said seeing a move he wasn't familiar with "What is that?"

"The Chidori, an A-rank move. Use only for assassination," Shikamaru answer, his eyes narrow at the scene. Bobby, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne dreaded to hear assassination mention and fear for Lincoln's life.

Ino cheer, jumping up and down "THAT'S MY SASUKE-KUN!"

Lincoln move fast, unable to use any jutsu other than a shadow clone but that's useless.

"I have to step in!" Lynn demanded. Her right hand twitch with sparks forming. Anko grab it to stop her.

"Easy Lynn!" She scolded.

"Somebody do something!" Leni cry, seeing Lincoln run away from being hit by lightning.

Sasuke smirk "I have you now!" Lincoln roll his body after his left leg is nearly caught in the blast.

" **Brat!"** The Ichibi scream. **"Try using my power! It can save you!"**

"No!" Lincoln shouted, not at a range for everyone to hear his secret. Sasuke lift his left arm and move towards Lincoln. In a split seconds, the white haired teenager move to his left. But the Chidori hit the armor and fabric at his right arm.

Lincoln cover his arm and uncovering it, only to see his right arm is still protected from the white sheet. The Chidori stopped. Sasuke took a breath, his eyes look at his opponent.

" _He's hiding something. He reacted to his right arm,"_ The Sharingan saw the chakra flow at it. He grins again. _"And I'm going to find out."_ Sasuke signal the same hand signs again and lightning returns at his left hand.

Lincoln got into his pose and took a kunai from his holster as the only protection. Sasuke's eyes turn his attention at the hostages. The grin from his face turn venomous. He move his left leg, signaling Lincoln to do the same.

But, to his shock, Sasuke run the other way!

He was heading to the hostages!

The Chidori was aiming at Ronnie Anne! Lincoln didn't run fast to see Sasuke getting a head start!

Ronnie Anne froze as everyone was shouting her name. She didn't felt the touch of the lightning. It was close to her chest. But that didn't shock her or Clyde or her big brother.

Sasuke's left arm is wrapped around by large wooden tentacles. The owner was Lincoln, who have use his Mokuton bloodline to save Ronnie Anne.

The entire Uchiha clan reacted in different responses.

"Is that the Mokuton?!"

"Is this a Genjutsu?!"

"No, it's the real thing!"

"The boy, have Hashirama Senju's Mokuton!"

Sasuke's face turn shock as well. But he was too focus that his rival have the same bloodline that created Konoha.

Fugaku step in the fighting circle and raise his arms like an announcer revealing a huge surprise, "Behold! The first Senju have the First Hokage's Mokuton!"

"That bastard!" Tsunade already figured it out. "This was his plan!" She raise her voice at him, "You wanted Lincoln's bloodline expose to your clan!"

"You're half right, Tsunade-hime. Can you guess what else was my plan?" Fugaku smirk more.

"You let Sasuke fight Lincoln to increase the level of his Sharingan and reveal he mastered the Chidori," Jiraiya added. As spoken, the Chidori from Sasuke's arm was gone. But it was still trapped by wooden tentacles.

Lincoln froze, concertraing to prevent Sasuke from attacking his friends and family. He didn't count Fugaku walking behind him as he kept explaining his incredible gift with his tone downgrading "The Senju clan have reduce to nothing but peace lovers and friends to outsiders. I was hoping that this day wouldn't come when it come seeing Tsunade-hime breeding with the Toad Sannin," The two who were mention frown. "That way we have a few Senju children. Then I found out about this boy," Fugaku place his hand on his shoulder. This cause Lincoln to react out of his focus. "An outsider taken in from his family's abuse and neglect to become like us. But he'll never be like a shinobi. A filthy half blood like you."

"Don't talk to him!" Lynn scream, but Karin and Tenten grab her arms.

"Ahhh," Fugaku turn his attention to Lynn with a mock smile. "The short tempered girl. My troops seen your face around here. You're quite the celebrity in your town," Lynn didn't react but to stay angry at the man. "Yet you choose to be associated with our kind."

"Ninjutsu isn't being kept by some silly law!" Kurenai argue. "People have the right to choice to be one!"

"We're not in Konoha anymore, Uchiha," Jiraiya said, speaking like an authority rather than a parent. "You and your clan destroy it. We want to live in peace."

"Peace?" Fugaku laughs. "You fled and came here to be like civilians rather than sticking to your rightful heritage? Where is your sense of honor, Jiraiya-sama? In fact, where is the Senju Clan's sense of honor?"

"Our sense of honor have change since Konoha have fallen!" Yugao argue, making Kurenai and Alyssa nod their heads. "We don't wish to fight anymore!"

Fugaku only click his tongue in disgust, "What kind of lies have you been filling their heads?" He asked.

"You're one to talk," Anko remark.

"This boy," Fugaku points at Lincoln. "Should've been a ninja in the beginning. Why have you adopted him, Tsunade-hime? Out of pity, just like the rest of your children!"

"Hey minster!" Lynn Sr spoke in anger. "Don't speak to my son like that! Who are you to say who can become a ninja and who isn't?!" The family back him up with approval.

"You foolish man. You have no idea what your son holds."

Luna scream "He's got the power to scare your asses into submission!"

"Do you think my clan should cower for some half breed outsider who have the Mokuton?" Fugaku voice his arguments against Luna. "I'm talking about _what's_ inside him," This got arguments from the Senju Clan, minus Lynn.

Alyssa spoke harshly "You will not speak of that!"

"Lincoln-kun won't give in," Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows more intensely.

Fugaku chuckle "And here I though his beloved tou-san and kaa-chan have some sense over their child, even though they're the reason why he is a half breed."

Lori turn to the Senju family, most refuse to look at the man's eye "What are they talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't tell them. And I suppose Lincoln-san never told you his other secret," As soon those words came out Fugaku's month, Lincoln tremble. His Mokuton right arm is reacting to his emotion. "I'm talking about his darkest secret, one that lead to the Senju Clan's most desperate act," Fugaku move his head to his ear, his voice echos villainously to make the boy fearful. "This is your moment, Lincoln-san. Tell your family and friends why you never seen them for three years. Why you never set more than an entire day outside the campus. Why those tree huggers kept you in the shadows."

"Lincoln?" Lynn said to her little brother, who isn't responding.

Lincoln refuse to meet the eyes of his family, friends, and his other family. He didn't expected to be block of his only chance of avoiding the real truth why he never saw his old family again. Fugaku's breath to his ear made him more uncombable than he already is.

The leader saw Lincoln's silence as his answer. Frowning, he saw the boy still had the kunai blade. He gets an idea. "I guess I shall make you answer," Lincoln's hand lost the kunai as it was taken away. "Bring me the little one."

Lily is then swap from an Uchiha, making both families screaming.

"Lily!" Rita shouted. Lincoln turn in horror, seeing Fugaku grinning at his little sister. Her neck is grab by the man before she is lifted by Fugaku.

She begins to cry for her mommy and daddy. Fugaku twirl the blade against the girl's cheek. "Shh. Don't be scare. This is what all shinobis have to live with. Tell them, Lincoln, or she dies."

"Lincoln, just tell him what he wants!" Lynn shouted at him.

Lincoln was standing like a statue. But his eyes shaken in despair.

"Please Linky!" Leni's eyes is overflowing with tears. "Don't let Lily die!"

"Why are you standing there, Lame-O?!" Ronnie Anne shout her friend.

Fugaku then lift the blade, hopefully it would slash the throat. His hand brought down.

But it never came back.

Silence rose as all eyes saw Lincoln's other arm extending and a flow of sand was grabbing Fugaku's arm.

The adopted Shika-Ino-Cho are shock to see the sand they let go of the hostages. The wooden tentacles let got of Sasuke. Lincoln turn his full glare at Fugaku. The man show no fear, he laughs.

"Good. Good! That's what I want to see!" He gloats, and he let got of Lily, who ran to her mother's arms. Lincoln huffs more and more like he couldn't control it. More sand came out by the cracks of his skin.

Lucy pause in horror, remembering what she and the other girls found out in the forest. Her heart stop at the moment the sand from the hold in her big brother's right cheek came out. It engulfed his left side.

Lincoln's mind was blank; all he can hear was the beast's voice, repeating one word.

Kill.

Kill.

KILL!

An Uchiha slide the sand, breaking his leader free. But Lincoln lay out a animal like roar. The Uchiha clan race to Lincoln.

"Lincoln-kun!" Kurenai shout. Shizune and Karin both punch an Uchiha but it didn't stop the sand to hit a total of five ninjas.

Tsunade shout "Jiraiya, get everyone out!" The perverted Sannin yell The Loud family and the hostages to follow him.

"But Lincoln!" Lori cry, but she was ignored.

Lynn choice to stay to help her little brother. The sand starts expanding. The squad from the other clan were hit like rag dolls. Fugaku made his way to the coffin with two Uchiha ninjas. While everyone was busy, he gave the order.

The two both made a tiger seal. An explosion from underneath cause the coffin to fell in.

Lincoln scream louder, grabbing two Uchihas and smash them to the ground violently. The Senju Clan fights the Uchiha Clan at the same time.

Lynn save her teacher by a kick. Alyssa shouted, blocking her sword "You should leave!"

"No way! I'm staying here!" She argue back.

Fugaku lead more ninjas into the hold. Shikamaru stay while Choji and Ino went inside. The Nara was gasping at the unexpected power the Senju boy had. He didn't foresee Lincoln controlling sand and the person itself was undergoing a transformation.

"What did you do?" He said.

"Shikamaru!" Ino tug his arm. "We gotta leave!" Itachi and his squad made it back once Shikamaru leave. Sasuke took one look at the beast before Itachi pull him firmly in.

They passed Fugaku before not noticing he looked at one Uchiha or the paper bombs being planted.

The remaining Uchiha ninjas stay to fight the Senju clan and Lincoln. Some ninjas found out the hole is blocked. Lincoln move his sand at them. It grab three while two made it out. They scream while the sand grows larger and larger.

Lynn pause, along with Karin, Alyssa and Yugao. Lynn didn't saw the three Kunoichis shouting their little brother to stop.

Lincoln's left arm extent to where he send the sand to trap them. With his hand clinch, he shout "Sand Coffin!" The hand close and the sand wrapped more tightly to the three Uchihas until an explosion of blood is heard.

Lynn gasp in horror, seeing the brutality that Lincoln partaken. Lincoln roars, charges to his next target.

But Anko grabs him by the neck, "Ototo! Stop!"

Shizune plead, her hand wrap around his right arm "Please!"

Lincoln roar more, the sand begins to wrap at Shizune's hands. Anko scream "No! Let her go!"

Jiraiya came back and saw his foster son's transformation. "Oh kami, no," He gasp, follow by screams and more loud gasps.

"My baby!" Rita try to get to him, but Lynn Sr grab both shoulders.

The rest of the squad use their bodies to hold Lincoln. Karin shout "Calm down!"

"Jiraiya!" He heard his wife's cries. His fingers dig inside his red jacket and took out a small seal. Jiraiya face Lincoln's face, a grotesque monstrosity created by the sand monster. With a few regards, the seal is slam at his forehead. It activates. The sand stopped moving and all drop down to the ground like regular sand. Then another thing happen. The necklace start glowing a deep green light. Lincoln's face revert back to his handsome fourteen year old frame.

His limpless body drops and lands at Jiraiya's arms. When Tsunade ask if he was ok, the man gave her a nod. Jiraiya carries him in bridal style before giving it to Alyssa. The Hispanic teacher had tears in her brown eyes like it was the same nightmare again.

No time to ask questions, Jiraiya ordered "Everyone, head back."

And they. And when they arrived back home, the Senju Clan had no choice to confess another truth. Or the darkest secret Lincoln was force to keep.

* * *

 **So there you go. The Loud family and Lincoln's friends just saw Lincoln reacting to the One-Tailed beast's power. Now comes the story of how Lincoln became the Jinchuuriki and behind his Mokuton. Stick around for the next chapter. NiteOwl18 out.**


	51. Lincoln's Darkest Secret

**Hi everyone. It's been almost six months since my last update. I have taken a break from this story. Things happened in my life like I got a job as an Assistant Graphic Designer, thought I'm still in training. I have new stories that are out. If you like, you can go see them. I've seen new episodes of the Loud House and the new show The Casagrandes. Lot of things happened in the Loud House episodes that requires some changes. But I'll worry about that later. Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Lincoln's Darkest Secret**

After the failed mission of preventing the Uchiha gang in getting the coffin, the Senju family made it back to the living room of the mansion. Behind them were the Loud family, who choice to help the ninja family in regards to their former son/ brother. Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Bobby are also here after being caught in the middle of the battle.

Tsume and Yamato both saw the families return. However, when eyes sat on the unconscious Lincoln in Jiraya's arms, their hearts skip a beat in fear.

Yamato utter a word but his mistress stop him. Tsuande order, "Take Lincoln-kun to his room. Shizune, Karin, follow him. Me and Jiraiya will be there." The two daughters comply their mother once Yamato took the boy out of the man's hands.

Once they were upstairs, Tsume turn to the family in worry, "What happened?" None of the family didn't talk back to the Inuzuka woman. But to their expression and heads looking down, she fears the worst has happened.

"Can somebody tell us what's going on?" Clyde spoke up, alarming the Inuzuka woman to draw attention at the three intruders.

"Yamato, Shizune, and Karin are with Lincoln-kun as we speak. In the meantime, please wait in the next room. Tsume, escort them," Tsume escorted the Loud family and Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne to the meeting room. The rest of the Senju family stay behind while Tsuande and Jiraiya went to the boy's room.

In the meeting room, nobody said a word. The Loud family are worried about Lincoln. From what they saw back at the museum was something they never expected from Lincoln. From the years Lincoln was part of the family, he never raise a voice, shout horribly, or even try to murder, lest lay a hand on anyone. Lori is conform by Bobby while Leni cries softy of seeing the image of her brother in pain. Luna and Luan are scared so are Lucy, the twins, Lisa and Lily. Lynn is silence, unable to process what she witnessed. The image of Lincoln going berserk by some monster-like transformation and murdering three ninjas by sand.

"What just happened?" Ronnie Anne spoke to break the tense atmosphere. "You all must know something. Why was Lincoln fighting those guys?"

"Because he's a ninja, Ronnie Anne," Lynn revealed to the Latina tomboy with a firm glare. "This family are all ninjas. Ms. DiMartino is one as well. And so am I," Ronnie Anne is left in shock while Bobby and Clyde are stunned.

"Babe, is that true?" Bobby turn to his girlfriend, who nod her head in a sniffle.

When asked why she didn't tell him, Rita said "This was a secret. We promise Mrs. Senju to keep this a secret from anyone. We couldn't risk you or Clyde or Ronnie Anne in knowing."

The door that locked is open, revealing the entire Senju family. Moegi and Hana weren't there. Yamato make sure they're asleep. Rita spoke up loudly "How's Lincoln?!"

"He's fine. He's resting," The white haired man said, bringing some relief from everyone. But the man frown at the three unwelcome guests. "But you three."

Ms. DiMartino recognizes them and scolded "What were you three doing at the museum?"

"Ms. DiMartino, I'm sorry," Bobby spoke up in bravery and not acting like a love sick goofball. "My little sister and her friend made me go through with this. They say you guys were up to something."

"And I was right!" Ronnie Anne yell, glaring at both families. She looks at the Senju family, "I should've known you guys were up to no good! And you have to drag the Loud family in this charade!"

"This charade is protecting this town!," Anko yell back at the little girl. "The Louds are here because they want to be part of Lincoln-kun's life!"

"Now you three are on the Uchiha's list," Yugao added, reminding them they been spotted by the Uchiha gang.

Seeing the bewildered looks at the three, Tsunade said with her glare aiming at them "The Uchiha gang are our enemy. Always have and always will be. You three just stumble upon a mission that can prevent the destruction of the town and the world! You're three were very lucky!"

"We're very sorry, Mrs. Senju," Clyde bow his head apologetically. "Ronnie Anne was worry about Lincoln. Speaking of which, what happened to him?"

"Why did are our bro freaked out like that?" Luna questioned to the Senju family. Everyone saw how tense the family got. Some are worries, a few looking away in fear, and some wanting not to relive the story. Tsuande and Jiraiya whisper at each other in a discussion whether or not they should tell them.

"I never expected you all to see this," Tsuande sighed. "It's time you all learn something about Lincoln," She debated herself on whether to drink sake upon telling the story to the Loud family and her son's friends. She walks to the table and sat down. With her fingers laced together, she started "I'm afraid I haven't been honest with you all. In case you're wondering, I have been keeping secrets regarding my son. You see, there's are a reason why Lincoln never call you or visited outside of the campus before night. I dreaded I never wanted to tell you this story," Her tone was shakely in explaining her boy's mysterious life. "It started three years ago. Nine months since Lincoln-kun was living here. You were told he suffered nightmares from Lynn-san's abuse and the family's mistreatment of the bad luck episode. It was hard for a while. I stay with him. Alyssa. Kurenai. Shizune. Jiraiya. Everyone. I suggested he try out a new hobby to feel better…"

* * *

 **Three Years Ago, Nine Months After The Adoption:**

An orderly day at Senju Academy was like any other day. Empty on a cold Saturday morning in late January. The students were in their dorms. At the Senju mansion, Moegi and Hana's laughter echoed in the hallway. Their little game was Ninja; both are ninja and one is trying to get to the other who was the enemy. The residents of the home are busy doing what they can like managing the finances of the academy, looking over the budget of each club and checking out the problems occur from students (mostly the girls about the perverted boys). If you happen to notice about this family, this wasn't an orderly family. One fact about them is that they're all daughters and none of them are related by blood. And just recently, a new member have welcome in the home. A son, who have been the subject of abuse from his big sister which resulted in the loss of his right arm and traumatized. The family opens its arm to the young boy. It was hard for him. Screaming in the middle of the night from nightmares of his old family. The headmistress who was also a skilled therapist helped the boy into open up his past. The eleven year old stay in his room and never interact with anyone in his new home, other than his substitute teacher who was also the adopted daughter. With Tsunade Senju's request, the entire household spent a day with Lincoln to get him to trust him. During the months Lincoln became a member, he showed some improvement and often to help his new adopted sisters in helping whatever they can. In response, Lincoln have shown interest in some hobbies like Shogi and and drawing and Japanese swordsmanship (Kendo).

Lincoln was an excellent Shogi player since he knew it was like chess but different. He beat Yamato seven times and Jiraiya three times, much to the amusement of the ladies. Nevertheless, he loves playing Shogi with some of the members who are into it. For drawing, Lincoln looked at the art books in Japanese culture and Spanish culture to study its influence. It was hard to try with only one arm left. Shizune, Karin, and Alyssa helped him by learning how to draw with his left hand. There was a matter of a prosthetic arm; Karin build one and it failed. Eventually, Lincoln succeeded with living without his right arm. He drew portraits of his family and landscape from the forest his new dad took him. At his parent's anniversary, he painted a landscape of their homeland, Konoha.

Yes, Lincoln knew about Konoha. His adopted sisters were ninjas who can do amazing things. Summon animals from another word, perform an ability called jutsu and protectors of their homeland. They told stories to him at bedtime, even Jiraiya gave him a small book he wrote and didn't sell well on his twelfth birthday. Since he read it, he loves it. He quickly became a fan of the hero in the book; he was like Ace Savvy in ninja form. That's when Lincoln had brought a sparkle in his eyes. A discussion was brought up about Lincoln wanting to be a ninja. Worries and objections from the protective sisters, Alyssa, Kurenai, and Shizune, prevented this. But Jiriaya insist Lincoln should become one if he was going to be a member of the Senju family. Even though there hasn't been any real danger outside since fleeing to America from the Uchiha's invasion of Konoha. They took a vote: Lincoln will become a ninja, but under the conditions, he should never teach any basic jutsu other like cloning, transformation, and log replacement jutsu. It was hard for the boy with the difficulty of using one hand. Lincoln pulled it off, remembering his mother's granduncle performing jutsu with one hand. As Yugao as his sensei, Lincoln practiced after school (when he is done with his homework) every day. Instead of the standard blade, Tsuande forced them to used wooden swords.

Lincoln stare at his sensei with determination, despite the former shell he is. His bokken in his only hand held back instead of facing at Yugao. They are in a training room for sparring and kenjutsu practice. Yugao ran straight with her bokken slashing to the right, which Lincoln quickly block. Lincoln took a couple of sword swings at her. The white haired boy ran around her to deliver a hit at her back. But Yugao's bokken defended against it.

"Try again!" Yugao yelled, trying to sound more of a teacher than of the boy's adopted sister.

Lincoln broke apart of Yugao's offense with a hard slash. He jump five feet away from Yugao's attack. He charges head on with the bokken straight at her. Yugao send the wooden sword down to stop Lincoln's arrogant attack. Lincoln broke free; when Yugao's bokken is at his sight, he brought it down at it. Yugao is left defenseless by her little brother's bokken at her neck.

"Impressive," Yugao commented. Lincoln lick his lips slightly from the exercise and a laugh escape from his mouth. However, his moment of joy ended when he felt both his legs knock out and he got slam on the hard ground. Yugao now point her bokken at his eyes. A sly grin appeared on her face, "But you're too soft, Lincoln-kun. Never underestimate your opponent."

"N-No fair, neechan!" Lincoln stutter, a mild blush appear in his face. Yugao laugh and grab Lincoln's other hand to pull him up his feet. Seeing him being angry he let his guard down, the purple haired Kenjutsu mistress bend her head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better?" Yugao said. Her little brother's face resembles a tomato and bend his head down while muttering. She probably take that consideration it was a thank you. They exit out of the room with towels on their necks to wipe off the sweat from their bodies.

"I-I'm heading to my room now. Thank you, Yugao-neechan," Lincoln bowed to his sword-wielding teacher. Yugao watched him leave the hallway, only for a voice to speak up.

"So how's the kid doing?" Yugao turn around to see Anko leaning against the wall next to the door where Yugao and Lincoln were training.

"He's doing great," Yugao answer. "A little error or two, but he's learning. He's going to be an excellent ninja," She added that sentence with pride of her student-slash-brother.

"If kaa-chan and Alyssa-neechan won't rip your head off," Anko jokes, thinking back how their adopted mother and sister are furious when the thought of Lincoln being a dangerous shinobi.

"Why bother? There's no real danger here then back in Konoha. It's all peace," Yugao said as she and Anko walk to the other side.

Putting her arms behind her back, Anko scoff at this, "If you call living in America and away from all the madness without any deadly ninja finding us is peace."

"Kaa-chan and tor-san said we both need to be ready for anything. She said we can act like shinobi but we must remain in the shadows," Yugao recalled what their adopted parents told them of protecting the town without being seen. "This country is different where we used lived back in Konoha. People might get the wrong idea."

A hard look came at Anko's face, "Stll, we should've lived in the city instead of being miles away from it in an all girls academy."

"Co-ed. Kaa-chan had to change the rules because she received a lot of complaints from parents of this school only allowing girls. Obviously, the academy only accepting girls is complete sexist."

"What complete bullshit."

Lincoln enter his room. A happy bark made the boy smile at his pet dog, Akamaru. The little pup hop onto the boy. Lincoln scratch behind his ear, "Hiya boy. Spent a good time with Tsume-obachan?" Akamaru barking in response. The sun is going down from Lincoln's window. It was already going to be six. He better start catching some reading before tomorrow's test. Even know the boy is a genius and top of his class, kaa-chan make sure it stays that way. Lincoln loved his adopted mom, even if she can get a little strict of perfect grades and well-mannered. She didn't think it would attract heartthrob girls from every class. Taking out his Social Studies textbook, he started reviewing. His mind drift how this family got him the help he needed from his accident. He wonders how his old family was doing without him. The last time he saw them was heartbroken. He didn't want to leave but Lincoln had no choice. He couldn't stay in his old home with the trauma of what he had to suffered. Lincoln thought of his ex-sister who was in juvie. The boy stopped reading; a slight fear across his face. The missing limb of his right shirt was a reminder what Lynn tried to do to him. He never questioned himself if he did the right thing in telling Ms. DiMartino what happened. Lincoln shake his head off to get rid of any doubt relating to his ex-sister. She suffered the consequences of her actions. Actions because he made the lie of being bad luck go to far. Gaining the memory where Lynn threatened him with a baseball bat and his family cast him away of said lie, he went to therapy as request from his adopted mother. Shy at first, but Lincoln pour everything he had to her. Lincoln was introduced to several hobbies in order to avoid the thought of his ex-family and trauma. From Shogi and drawing (which was a passion to him), he acquired in the art of Kenjutsu. Not to mention, he learned martial arts from Tenten. Though he never used any violence on anyone (mainly the boys who want the girl's attention). Life in the Senju mansion was perfect for the boy. He didn't need to worry about being there on one's performances or under a threat of doing so. For the first time, Lincoln Senju is going to be happy.

But his happiness will once again be delayed by the unthinkable.

* * *

Three weeks later, something happened that shocked the entire family. At breakfast, while Yamato and Tsume were cooking, the gang sat in the dining table. Jiraiya left to get the morning paper. After reentering the house, he read the paper and stop only one feet away from his seat.

Seeing her father froze, Moegi asked "Daddy, what's wrong?" The little girl's worried tone got everyone to look at him. Jiraiya's eyes widen, never to unlock of the paper. The girls thought it was something perverted but upon closer inspection, it was something worse.

Walking to her husband, Tsuande asked "What's wrong?" Her brown eyes look at the newspaper. A small scream came out. She snatches the paper from her husband's hands and slam it down on the table. Yamato and Tsume dropped their utensils when everyone looked at the newspaper. They pray this didn't mean what they think it means.

The headline reads **"DOCK WORKERS SLAUGHTER, POLICE BAFFLED."**

Lincoln, the only person who doesn't know why everyone is scared, look at the photo taken from the crime scene. Over seventy-five people murdered. A few were burned alive as paramedics covered their bodies. The next photo next to it was inside of the warehouse where more bodies are presented and a symbol that resembles an upside-down fishing rod.

"Please kami, no," Karin is shaken by the thought they are here.

"Tsume, take the kids to the other room," Tsuande ordered Tsume Inuzuka. The material aunt/sister figure took Lincoln, Moegi, and Hana out of the kitchen. Everyone stay in the room with one thing in their heads. The Uchiha Clan are here in America.

The Senju family was under locked down. No one was to leave the campus without protection. Jiraiya financed a spy network in Royal Woods. For almost two weeks, he gathered intel regarding of the Uchiha clan. Using surveillance and hacking into the cameras, Jiraiya prepare for the worst. Now it was time to break the news to the family. At the meeting room, the perverted white haired man presented photos to them as proof the Uchihas are here. Tsuande slam her fist on the wall that shook the room. Lincoln was with Moegi and Hana in his room playing; they didn't want them in what they had to say.

"And you're not sure what they're planning?" Kurenai asked her dad. Jiraiya shook his head sideways.

"No, my dear. And they're not wasting time to get the citizens all scared. You seen the papers already. They're making headlines," Jiraiya took out several newspapers he saved. The Uchihas are seen spreading chaos, murdering anyone who stands in their way. Their recent victims were local mafias and rasanking stolen goods but nothing was taken from the former members' treasures.

"What are we going to do?" Shizune asked in worry.

"We gonna beat those fuckers, that's what!" Anko procalm with a sneer. "They think they can invade and kill anyone whatever they want?! Not a chance!"

"This doesn't make sense," Yamato said, pondering what Jiraiya told them. "The Uchihas are killing people, but those associated with mafias. And nothing was stolen from either of them."

"They're stealing from crates being shipped from other regions. Never peg Fugaku Uchiha a thief," Jiraiya crossing his arms.

"Except he is slimy as one," Yugao added, sitting on the couch next to Alyssa. "If the words "Forbbiden Jutsu" is there."

"Whatever is they're after, we gotta stop them!" Tenten exclaimed. "Do you know where they are, tou-san?" Jiraiya doesn't know where their locations are. Their movements are shifty as they are as shinobis and being able to vanish.

"We have to be ready for them," Tsunade said, a firm look on her face. "We can't let them take another's life."

"What about Lincoln-kun? Should we bring him along?" Anko asked, bringing up alarm expression from the gang.

"Absolutely not!" Alyssa and Kurenai both exclaimed. Kurenai shouted "Kaa-chan, I don't think we can allow Lincoln-kun to fight the Uchiha clan!"

"Why not?" Anko question but flinch upon seeing the two women glaring at her tomboy sister. "The kid is a neutral ninja! Hell, even Yugao can back me up how great he is with a bokken. Imagine what he can do with a sword!"

"It's still too soon," Karin said, voicing her objections. "We can't ask Lincoln-ototo to fight with us."

"We'll protect him!" Anko shouted, adding her own glare against Alyssa, Kurenai, and Karin.

"But he's a only a genin!" Alyssa yell. "A child!"

"So were us when we became shinobis! How can ototo-kun become a ninja if he doesn't fight with us?"

Tsuande lace her fingers together to think about letting her adopted son fight with her daughters. She just gotten him to open up to his past traumas from his ex-family and that killer of his sister. Why, if she would go to Juvie Hall where that monster is locked up, she would deliver a fate worse than death. When her daughter adopted him, Tsuande and Jiraiya felt like their prayers for a son have been answered. They treated him with the same love and attention unlike his other family. Wanting him to lived up like everyone, Lincoln is trained to become a ninja. Now the Uchiha clan are here, and the Senju clan have to fight back. Lincoln is a natural-born ninja but he developed a shy personality and his missing right arm is a disadvantage. Yet Anko thinks he's ready to step up like a real ninja.

Turning to her husband, she asked "How long will they attack?"

"Not long. Fugaku is a patient man."

When asked how good are her son's swordsmanship, Yugao reply "It's average."

"And Lincoln-kun only knows the clone jutsu, replacement jutsu and water walking jutsu. Time is very precious. Yamato, prepare to teach Lincoln some counter-active jutsus." Tsuande concluded, drawing some shock looks from both Alyssa and Kurenai. Yamato nod his head but is surprise as well.

As soon as Lincoln was told what was happening, it was his goal to protect his family and town from the Uchiha gang. Yamato trained Lincoln with more jutsu he can learned. Since coming to learn of the family's ninja heritage, Lincoln unlocked his chakra. Yamato gave him a lesson about elemental chakra. Lincoln was handed a slip of paper to apply chakra. The result was amazement. Somehow, he had gain three elements wind, water, and earth. Lincoln learned some defensive jutsu and a few offense jutsu. While the Senju family are amazed at the boy's achievement, they can't help but feel scared. A boy with so much history of abuse and mistreatment is going up against a deadly clan.

* * *

It was the second week of February. The latest info of the Uchiha clan is they were seen at a vice den owned by one of the former crime boss. It was at the dead of night. Lincoln stare at the moonlight from his bedroom. His attire wasn't his usual clothes; it was the standard ninja uniform used by special ops team called ANBU. Karin and Tenten presented it to him and a mask to hide his face. It was a rather laughable choice. Lincoln held up a rabbit Japanesse mask since Moegi and Hana like to comment on his white hair like it was the fur of a rabbit. Lincoln is ready to fight with his new sisters. His stomach is making him tense. His adopted mother's necklace dangle. He touch it with his only hand. He made a silent prayer to God (or to the Buddha in this case). The mask is put on his face. Now Lincoln is Rabbit (Usagi). He walked out of the room to join his fellow shinobis.

The Kunoichis and Rabbit journey across the city to find the Uchiha's location. From what Jiraiya told them, they were hiding at a vice den about seventy-five miles. They stopped at a rooftop and glanced at a local club den. No one is guarding the entrance. The Senju clan appear in the front door. Kurenai (Robin) push the door which was open. Entering, they took out their swords to ready to slaughter. No one was in the room. Not a ninja hiding as well. The gang separated to search for clues. Rabbit, with the aid of Karin (Humminbird), enter one bedroom and found nothing. All of them came up nothing.

"They're not here," Shizune (Slug) said in curiosity.

"Did they know we were coming?" Tenten (Leopard) asked. But their leader in charge wasn't convincing. She looks at the end of the hallway with a mild interest. Walking towards it, she put two fingers across her mask.

"Release," An entrance appear. The Senju clan walk inside the entrance. Fire in a lampture placed on the walls is seen lighting the hallway.

"What the hell are they're planning?" Anko (Snake) wonder. Walking to about three minutes faint voices is heard. The ninjas gathered together and move faster. As they reach the end of the hallway, the Uchiha clan are gathered in what appear it be a sacred ritual. The Senju clan stand on the ledge while the entire scene is happening at the bottom. They walk around while hiding in plain sight before stopping. It was the Uchiha clan all right, only about thirteen ninjas. One of them is resting on a stone bed.

"W-What's going on?" Lincoln is confused, though he knows it's a ritual. The adopted daughters stay silent as they watch one Uchiha holding what looked like an old tea kettle. A heavy one that requires both hands. He walked to the stone bed and the tea kettle is set on the ground.

"The preparations are set," One member said.

"Is what Fugaku-sama saying it's true?" One of them told another member.

"That the Senju clan are here or what we have in that thing?"

"I still can't believe he actually got one!"

From the ledge, the conversation is heard by the Senju clan. Lincoln said, looking at the tea kettle, "Wha-Whatever is in there isn't tea," To the Kunoichis, a terrible thought enters their brain.

"Kurenai, you don't think-!" Shizune look at her leader who held her hand to keep quiet. Just then, Fugaku appear in front of his ninjas, who bowed in respect.

"Fugaku-sama, we're ready," The leader of the Uchiha clan walk to the altar. The Uchiha on the stone bed kept a calm face, although he knows the consequences of what this would do to him. His shirt have been ripped off to reveal his bare torso.

Fugaku looked at the ninja and spoke castically, "You're making a great promise to your clan."

"I'll do my best for the safety of this clan, Fugaku-sama," The ninja spoke with pride as both a warrior and a human being. The man step back to prepare it. His hands formed many signs. His ninja looked tense. The Senju daughters were also tense as well. Their hearts were pounding. As soon as the final hand signs was formed, the top handle of the tea kettle it open. A thin layer of sand came out and into the host's stomach.

Lincoln is bewildered by it. His hand shook in fear. Yugao grab his hand to not let it get it him even though he was seeing it before his eyes. The host kept a calm face. The sand kept going into the man's stomach. Three minutes have passed and the sand stopped. Fugaku and his men then saw strange blank writing on the man's stomach; it was oval around the navel with Japanesse symbol filling it. The host had his eyes closed.

"Awake!" Fugaku ordered. The host's onyx eyes shot open and a blood sicken yell erupted the ritual. The adopted daughters and son then jump out and land on the ground.

"Fugaku Uchiha!" Kurenai spoke bravely. Fugaku and the Uchiha clan look at their rival.

"The Senju Clan, or what's left of it," Fugaku smirked. "How's Tsuande-hime doing?"

"We saw what you were doing!" Yugao (Cat) shouted, holding her blade with both hands. The ninja drop to the ground and holding his stomach.

Fugaku looked at the host's reaction with a frown, "A failed vessel. Too bad you won't stop it."

"But how on earth did you get a tailed beast?!" Tenten demanded.

"Before Konoha's downfall, I originally wanted to use another tailed beast to bring down the village. I traveled to Suna and stolen their tailed beast. Luckily, it was sealed into this tea kettle. I figure I saved this on an accusation. Imagine my surprise to see the last survivors of the Senju clan fleeing like cowards and hiding here. Now would be a good time to use Suna's weapon as my own"

"Do you know what you have done?!" Karin yell at the man's arrogant.

"Kill them!" Fugaku ordered his man as he vanishes. The member of the Uchiha clan charges forward. Yugao made the first kill by slicing open one ninja's chest.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Anko blew a large fire at two Uchiha ninjas, who duck but got burned.

Lincoln quickly ran from one ninja and jump at the wall. He avoided the ninja's sword and made a cut on the man's arm. Lincoln blocked a dashed attack, twirled around his body and made a bird hand sign while sliding the floor. "Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears!" The stone on the floor formed spares and fired at the Uchiha ninja. He got pierce in the right shoulder and Karin punch him in the fact that sent him across the room.

"Nice work, ototo-kun!" Another yell from the host stopped the fight. Sand flows around his body. His hands cracks like it was made out of said substance.

"HELP ME!" The host shouted before yelling again. His face is crackling. The Senju and Uchiha clans are startled. Knowing what this mean, the Uchiha ninjas vanished. The Senju ninjas are left at the host who is feeling the beast is coming out.

"This isn't good!" Shizune cried.

"W-What's wrong with him?!" Lincoln said. Karin and Tenten pull him back to avoid getting hurt.

"We can't let what's inside gets out!" Kurenai shouted her team. "Yugao, call Yamato!" As soon the Kenjutsu mistress called the man, the host turn on the team with a blood-lust grin. He extended his arm to release a full blown sand blast. Shizune and Anko avoided the blast. The sand mustanted the left half of his body; his right arm is covered with sand and black marks around it. He jumped high to swing his monstrous hand at Kurenai. Tenten throw a couple of kunai with paper bombs at the beast. Summoning a large staff, she charges forward at the sand beast. She dodge its claw and whack its head with her staff.

"Wind Style Ninja Art: Divine Wind!" Several small tornados blocked the ninja sand beast. Lincoln froze in horror upon seeing its face. The tornados hit its body before Karin perform a haymaker at it. The sand beast hit to the ground. Sand tentacles loom and hit the kunoichi in the chest.

"Karin!" Lincoln ran and cut through the sand to save his sister, only to meet a heavy slap from the sand beast. He slide on the floor. Lincoln gets up but the sand trapped his legs together and pulls him away. Lincoln saw the sand heading back to the host like he was controlling it. Karin was also trapped as well. Fear swell up in the boy as Lincoln took out a kunai and start stabbing the sand to get out.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" Several blocks of earthen wall shot up and cut through the sand, freeing both ninjas. The sand beast saw itself being trapped by the walls right before destroying them. Yamato form the proper hand signs to bring ten pillars around the beast. He extends his hand with the kanji word for "sit" at his palm. A surge of energy from his palm hit the sand beast. The beast can feel its power being surpassed. A howl of agony filled the room that hit the ninjas with fear. Behind Yamato was Jiriaya who jumped and slam a seal paper at its forehead. Both of which combine to bring the sand down and its monstrous features returning to the Uchiha's natural appearances.

* * *

"So you all fought the beast?" Lana asked, which the daughters nod their heads.

"Coming here, we pray that we wouldn't come across anything that can make your nightmares like good dreams. But still, Fugaku have stolen the One Tailed beast from Suna," Tsuande frown and grit his teeth at the arrogant man.

"What's a tailed beast?" Luna asked, not wanting to know in thought after seeing the buxom woman reacting in anger. Jiraya took over explaining.

"They're massive beings made out of chakra. Before the Five Great nations were formed, these tailed beasts, all nine of them, roam the land of Japan. They were powerful and a force to be reckoned with. What Fugaku had was Suna's tailed beast, The Ichibi. It was sealed away from a tea kettle. From what my daughters told us, Fugaku plans to use it to seal one of his own ninja as a Jinchuriki."

"What's a Jinchuriki?" Lori repeated.

"It means Human Sacrifice. A host from every village who gained a tailed beast is sealed away. Ninjas saw them as weapons they can used to attack other villages. It's a disgusting word for anyone to call them," Jiraiya shake his head in anger. The Loud family and Lincoln's friends stay silent to process what they gathered.

"And from what we saw back at the museum," Lucy's voice trailed off in horror, something she didn't want to believe, "Our brother hosts that very beast?"

Giving a deep regret sigh, the man answered "Yes," Gasp of horror and shock filled the room. The Senju family didn't want to embrace this.

"Hold on. That guy, he held it first!" Lynn shouted. "How did Lincoln got it?! Unless…" Her voice softened before a thought came in understanding. She shook her head in denial. "Tell me you didn't."

"When the Uchiha hosting the Ichibi was brought back, his body can't hold it in. He was minutes till his death. The seal was weakening. The risk of a tailed beast free was out of the question. To ensure it won't happen, it has to be sealed away to another host, one that can control it. In the end, it was Lincoln,"

Rita lay out a loud cry, unable to stand more of this. Leni and Luna are horrified as well as Clyde and Ronnie Anne. The rest shared the same as well. Lynn Jr grit her teeth and shouted "Why?! Why Lincoln?!"

"At first we didn't want to put the burden on him. But Lincoln, after being explained about tailed beasts and the life of a Jinchuuriki, was willing to be the next host. He didn't want us to hold the beast," Alyssa said in sadness.

"The life of a Jinchuuriki? What do you mean?" Clyde asked.

"Jinchuuriki don't have a happy life. Once you hold a tailed beast, people immediately stop seeing you as human beings. They see you as nothing more than a weapon for the village. Being the host of a tailed beast means a life of being an outcast and isolation. Konoha was the very example," Tsuande told them about the life of being a host of a tailed beast.

"That's horrible!" Luan shouted. "And Lincoln just choice to become one?!"

"It's amazing what one child can do for the safety of his family and town even after what he had suffered," The buxom woman reply, respecting her son's bravery even though it was a risky move. "To us, Lincoln-kun is a hero."

"A hero?" Lynn said back.

"Unlike anyone who doesn't know the difference between a tailed beast and a host, we see Lincoln as someone who can achieve the impossible by holding the beast at bay. If word gets out what he is, the people won't trust him They'll see him as a monster, just like the others. But Lincoln doesn't care. He wants to protect his home and his friends. We try to stop him but his mind is made up," Tsuande said. Lynn had her mouth open in what her boss had said. To think she had problems of getting back the people's trust again. Now Lincoln have a similar problem but in a different version.

" _Oh bro, what were you thinking?"_

"Mrs. Senju, has Lincoln," Lisa choke up her words. "Has Lincoln ever had trouble controlling the tailed beast?"

Tsuande turn to her husband, who answered in a grim tone, "Once. After I performed the sealing, we waited for any side effects Lincoln-kun is developing. Nothing came up. It's last host must have taken a lot of the Ichibi's chakra. Then three weeks later, it happened at night," Jiraiya took off his red haori, "Me, Alyssa, Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, and Tsuande fought him from here to the forest." He pull apart his green short shirt kimino to expose his mesh bodysuit. "He fought like hell, took everything out of us to get him to calm down. Then he came at me," He lifted his body shirt to reveal a sicken large scar.

"Oh god," Lori held her hand close to her mouth. "Lincoln did that?"

"I was able to restrain Lincoln back to normal," Yamato said before his voice trailed off in a grim tone. "But at a cost. The Ichibi's chakra left Lincoln badly wounded. It open up his scar where right arm used to be."

As Jiraiya put his shirt back on, Tsuande said "Lincoln-kun was slowly losing blood. Me and Shizune try to all we can to keep him alive as soon as possible. He was kept on life support."

"Was his conditions that serious?!" Lisa is astonished and horrified at the same time.

"If it had, then Lincoln-kun would have died and the Ichibi will be released again. He lost a lot of blood. He needed a blood transfusion. We couldn't tell you about this. So Yamato donated a part of his blood to save him. Then, well, you know the rest, Lisa," She looked at the genius who had eyes shot open, making her laugh a little. "Please brat. Lincoln-kun told me you'll do whatever it takes a D.N.A sample. You think we left that file just for you to go blabbing your family about it? I suppose you have questions."

"According to the file, it said that Lincoln's blood was changed after the blood transfusion," Lynn Sr remembered what Lisa told them. "Can you explained why?"

"Honestly, we don't know," Shizune said, remembering what she and the family learned in surprise. "This never happened before. We thought only Yamato can used the Mokuton and he's not a full blooded Senju. But Lincoln-kun's D.N.A changed. It replaced half his normal blood cell from The First Hokage's blood cell. That's why he can used the Mokuton. That's why he grew a new hand. And that's why it's keeping the Ichibi in bay. This automatically makes Lincoln a half-Senju."

"So Lincoln's not our brother?" Lily wonders.

"He's still your brother, just not sharing the same blood as you all. He's half-Senju and half-Loud."

"A half breed," Lucy said. "That's what Fugaku referred to Lincoln as."

"It came as a shock to him when he found out about it," Alyssa added.

"After telling what has happened, Lincoln-kun told us to lied to you. If he returned home, the Ichibi will take control. This is the biggest secret what Lincoln had to keep. Why else he had trouble sleeping and Karin and Shizune making pills to help him fall sleep better without under its influence? And now the Uchiha clan knows what Lincoln is, he'll become a target. With what's inside the coffin they took, there's no telling what the Uchihas are planning next," Tsunade said.

"Can we do something?" Luna asked, now worrying about her brother more what she had learned.

"We need to protect Lincoln, but after seeing what happened back, there's no guarantee he'll lose control," Jiraiya explained the situation. "He needs to control the Ichbi's power. We can't do it, but there's someone. Only problem, I haven't been able to reach him. Those who survived Konoha's downfall spread out. I waited for a call but nothing for three long years If we don't do something, Lincoln-kun could have a terrible episode."

The thought of that was too overwhelming for the Louds and Lincoln's friends. Lucy spoke "We need a plan to prevent this. Do you have a book in sealing, Mr. Senju?"

Jiraiya is surprise at the goth's question, "What are you planning?"

"If I can understand how a seal works, maybe I can prevent the beast from overtaking Lincoln."

"It's more complicated than it looks, Lucy," Alyssa told her.

"When dealing with a supernatural entity that residing inside my big brother, nothing is complicated."

"And I can look at the seal to investigate what the problem is, if you let us see Lincoln," Lisa added.

"He need to rest, Lisa. You should come back tomorrow though," Tsuande told her, much to her dismay.

"And we'll help," Ronnie Anne declare, putting both hands on her big brother and Clyde. All nodding their heads. "Lincoln's our friend as well, monster or not."

The Senju family looked at the determination in every face that is either a friend or a sibling or a parent to Lincoln. They didn't care what the Senju family told them about Lincoln; they still want to help, regardless. Perhaps they're not closed minded unlike the fools who don't know the difference. The Loud family and Bobby, Clyde and Ronnie Anne exit the house. Jiraiya gave Lucy a book about sealing. They made their way to Vanzilla and Lynn Sr drive away from the academy. On everyone's minds, they thought about the poor white haired boy. His friends now knew him as a ninja but there's another side of them that took them and the Loud family in bewilderment. Not only ninjas were real but there were also chakra-like monsters that are sealed away inside a person to act as a weapon instead of a human being. And now Lincoln is one of them. It hurt them in their hearts just like when he left to be with new family. A certain Loud sister couldn't believe what she had to listen about her little brother's life. She stares up at night wondering why would Lincoln choice to be a vessel of a dangerous entity to save millions. It was a thought she couldn't help whether to ask him or not.

* * *

 **So The Loud family, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde know about Lincoln's darkest secret. I'm thinking of bringing Naruto and Killer Bee in the story to help Lincoln control the One-Tailed beast just like how Killer Bee did with Naruto. The next chapter, I don't know when. This was a long chapter to make. But I'll think of something. Come check my other stories. See you all later; if you like to say your thoughts on this chapter, send me a message or leave it as a review. NiteOwl18 out.**


End file.
